Their Legacy
by Nienna100
Summary: The sequel to hidden child. Legolas and Aragorn's life after the quest, in Gondor with their son and all who they love. Ficlets of their Gondorian dramas. Slash, AU, Legolas/Aragorn, mpreg.
1. Elven Eyes

**Disclaimer: I only own Rilluin and Cascelia, the rest don't belong to me, they belong to the genius Tolkien**

**A/N: SEQUEL TO HIDDEN CHILD.**

**OK, this was originally called Perfection, and then I got bored with that because it had absolutely no relevance to the sort-of-emerging fic, and it's now called Their Legacy because it documents the growing up of Rilluin and, well, the rest of our couple's life, and the legacy they will leave behind. It's full of ficlets that don't really relate to each other most of the time... This This is a crappy summary ain't it? On with the fic. **

A smile immediately graced Legolas' face as he stepped into his bedroom. The sight that greeted him was just… perfection. A warm, orange glow emanated from the fire that lit up the room, and threw the profile of his husband into sharp relief. The once ragged human was holding his son against his chest as he sat in the rocking chair, humming a lullaby. Legolas could not hold back the smile as he moved forwards, and nor did he want to.

Silently, he came up behind the pair and rested his hands on his husband's shoulders and leaned over his shoulder. He suppressed a slight smirk at the small jump of his husband's body, meaning that he had surprised him.

"Good evening," murmured Legolas, his voice purposefully soft to keep Rilluin peaceful. The baby looked up at him drowsily, with his vivid blue crystal eyes. "I thought I left this one with Cascelia."

"I managed to escape from Faramir, and took over. I did not want her to put him to bed," Aragorn said quietly, leaning his head against Legolas' cheek.

"I was looking for you," said Legolas, as he breathed in his lover's deep scent. A lot of the time during the day, they were away from each other; Aragorn had his duties as King, and Legolas spent his time with their son. Rilluin had grown in the past seven months and, though he seemed to be getting huge to the couple, the Healer had said he was smaller than most. Gandalf blamed the difficult pregnancy and the fact that Aragorn was male, but there was nothing they could do except be careful with his health.

"And I was here."

"Apparently so," smirked Legolas. "How was your day?"

"Difficult, to be honest. A councillor's position has opened up, he died, and we need someone to fill it," Aragorn sighed, as he stood up carefully. "I will be back in just a moment." He swept out of the room through the door that joined their bedroom to Rilluin's, to put him to bed.

Legolas moved over to gaze out of the window, down at the position of Minas Tirith he could see, and the fields beyond it. They were covered in a thick layer of pure white snow, illuminated by the light of the moon and the torches set on the city wall. It made Legolas sigh in wonder. It never ceased to amaze him how wondrous his world was, the little things and the big things. When warm arms slipped around him, a contended look stole over his face, and he melted back against Aragorn's chest.

Soft breath tickled his ear as Aragorn said, "I hope our child sees the world through an elf's eyes rather than a human's. He should do; they are yours."

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked, slightly confused. He was also somewhat distracted by the hand stroking at his waist, up and down, ruching his shirt higher and higher.

"You see beauty in everything. You even look at an Orc and you feel pity and sorrow, and even regret when you slaughter it because it was once an elf, a thing of beauty." Legolas stiffened as Aragorn spoke, feeling criticized. Aragorn, knowing exactly what Legolas was feeling, hastened to say, "It is not a bad thing, it is just beyond my comprehension. When I see snow, I think horrible weather that will make us ill, cause floods and death of flocks that are lost in it, and you…"

"I see a small miracle, which makes everything look beautiful," grinned Legolas, as the roaming hand snaked up his chest, under his shirt. Above it, he placed his hand over, and added, "The door to Rilluin's room is still open." Arwen and Elrond had not left for the sea yet, indeed, the hobbits had not gone yet either. They were planning their departure for the spring, but with Arwen still in the city, Aragorn and Legolas were reluctant to leave Rilluin alone.

"I was not planning anything," Aragorn said, false innocence in his voice. "I just want you as close as possible. Honestly."

Rolling his eyes, Legolas said, "Of course melda nin." He had heard the yawn in his love's voice. He slipped out of the hold and led Aragorn to the bed, saying, "Let us see if I can relax you some – with the closeness of course."

They stripped themselves of their layers of clothes – Legolas had few because he did not feel the cold as much, but their home had drafts and was cold, so Aragorn had several – and then sat down on the fur covers of the bed. Legolas took a moment to appreciate the sight of Aragorn's body. Before the pregnancy, he had had a slightly underfed look; too thin but wiry, with sinewy muscles. And during the pregnancy, ai Elbereth he had been beautiful. During the last four of five months of it particularly, as his stomach had grown, his skin glowed, his eyes were lit with happiness and he was the picture of health, more often than not. And his stomach, Legolas had been fascinated by it. When Aragorn was asleep he had watched the rise and fall of the gentle, swelling curve, the skin that was taught and blooming. So beautiful.

Once Rilluin was born, Aragorn had exercised almost fanatically to regain his figure: riding, training, running, swimming. It had infuriated the guards who were detailed to protect him, being forced to stay as close to their King as possible without intruding meant they had to exercise too. When Aragorn finally slowed down, only recently, Legolas could not help but practically worship his husband's body. It was faultless, and he did not believe that was just elvish eyes. Aragorn had gained some much needed weight, his muscles were toned and perfectly defined…

As he ran his tongue across the smooth skin, he felt it burst out into goosepimples, and Legolas glanced up at his husband. The human moaned softly when he paused, "Why did you stop?"

Another tremor went through him, and Legolas saw his lips turning somewhat blue. "Because you are clearly freezing meleth. Do you not care if you get ill?"

"No, not when…" Seeing Legolas' sceptically raised eyebrows, Aragorn sighed, "Yes I do, and if I get ill I would have to stay away from Rilluin and everyone would worry and fuss."

Patronisingly, Legolas smiled, and said, "Precisely. Now come here." He wormed his way up the bed and slipped under the many covers. Aragorn joined him, and the moment Legolas' arms wrapped around him, the small shivers stopped and he relaxed with a sigh.

"Better," Aragorn mumbled, and then quietly asked, "How was our son today?"

"Good," Legolas grinned as he spoke; he was asked this question every night that they spent coherently. Legolas knew Aragorn would ask the question on those nights too, were he awake after their lovemaking. "He is sitting up more against the cushions, and he has a fascination with that feather mobile your brothers made him."

After a pause, Aragorn quietly confessed, "I miss him when I am working, and I miss all the new things he does. I miss you too for that matter."

"I know," Legolas murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Aragorn's neck.

"You know?"

"Aragorn I am still bonded to you, I can sense your feelings, and even if I were not I still see your face when you put him to bed at night," Legolas explained quietly. "These elf eyes do more than just watch snow fall."

"Oh hush," Aragorn grumbled, before continuing. "But I never thought being a King would be this difficult, or time consuming."

"Ask Faramir to find you more trusted scribes, so you have less paperwork to do. I know that takes you a long time."

"Mmm." Legolas could feel Aragorn's breathing starting to become deeper, slower as he started to fall asleep. When he let go of the human, he gave a small moan.

Biting down a chuckle, Legolas murmured, "I am going to put another log on the fire, that is all." He padded over to the fireplace, and stoked the flame, before throwing on another log on. The action caused glowing orange sparks to fly into the air. Even that was beautiful, Legolas thought. Before returning to his husband he slipped next door to check on Rilluin, and found him sleeping peacefully, looking small under all the furs they had wrapped him in. Better safe than sorry though.

He returned to where Aragorn lay. He was surprised by the urgency in Aragorn's movements when he pulled him close, the way the human buried himself in his arms, with such force and need was unusual for him. Wondering what had caused this, Legolas made sure he held him tighter than he usually would, securing Aragorn's body against his own. "Calm down melda," Legolas murmured softly, though he knew he was sleeping. "I am here, now, come on, calm down." And as Aragorn did still, Legolas pushed away his thoughts and slipped into his own type of sleep.

000

As soon as Aragorn closed his eyes for sleep, he knew that he was going to dream. He was too tired to struggle away from it - he had been woken the night before by Rilluin. Normally he slept until about dawn, if they were lucky, but not last night. He had kicked all his blankets off and the poor tiny child was freezing, and so screamed about it to his fathers. Aragorn had not been able to sleep after that. And now... he was exhausted, too sleepy even to tell Legolas how he hated the idea of missing so much of his only child growing up, missing him speak or start to walk… so many things.

Instinctively knowing that his dream would be vivid and, unsure whether it would be good or bad, he wanted Legolas to curl up close with him, rooting him in reality, but Legolas moved away. Aragorn groaned quietly at the absence as he started to slip into the darkness. A soft hand floated over his hair gently, pulling him back to consciousness somewhat, along with the words, "I am going to put another log on the fire, that is all."

He heard a crackle from the fire as Legolas put the log on, and a long pause, where Aragorn thought he was properly asleep until warm arms slid around him. Instinctively, he flipped round and snuggled into Legolas' hold, pressing himself against the elf's warm body, as everything else faded away.

Suddenly, he thought that he had been spared the dream he had assumed was inevitable; it felt as if he were only just waking up. Grey light was streaming through the window. He was not being held, so he presumed Legolas had just rolled away, but when he moved to curl up against him and opened his eyes, he found no Legolas. There was nothing and nobody in the room. As that thought hit him, he shivered. But no, he was not going to travel down that route again. He knew that he had family and friends, who would never let him feel lost and alone again.

There would be a reasonable explanation. Squashing the irrational fear, he moved through the room, noting that the fire had long since died, and entered Rilluin's room. A glance at the splash of colour that window showed that it was spring: tulips. Odd. But this small detail was not the only thing that caught his attention. Instead of the crib that Rilluin slept in, there was a cot, and in it… three people.

Confused and curious, Aragorn crossed the room towards the bed, and the first person he saw was elderly man, asleep in a chair. He spared the stranger a glance, before switching his attention to the bed in the centre of the room, and recognised what was his own lover, pale and seemingly sleeping peacefully. Aragorn did not know what he would be doing in Rilluin's room in this strange bed though. And next to him… a young male who, abruptly his memory caught up with him, who looked almost exactly like him, Aragorn at about thirty years old. Well, almost identical. For a start, the youth was pale, as pale as death, and far gaunter and thinner than he had ever looked. This one looked so ill… Suddenly, the knowledge hit him. This was Rilluin, his son, looking so unwell, and curled un in his Atar's arms. And there… was a child, an infant next to Rilluin. It was a little girl, he knew on sight, and she was young, so young, newborn. She was their daughter! They had named her Anna, "gift", as she was the first child to be born from a male pregnancy to be a girl.

But... then he knew what was wrong. The child was not breathing, and when he glanced at Rilluin again, he knew that he was gone too. And Legolas... why was his Legolas so still, and… not breathing? Why was there a bottle at the side of the bed? He sniffed at it. Poison.

Oh Elbereth! His world came crashing down as knowledge, that he was absolutely certain of, swept over him. Anna had been a cot death, Rilluin had died from an illness that his too weak body was unable to cope with and Legolas had taken poison. But why? Why would Legolas give up and abandon him? How could they let their son get ill and die so young? How were they able to conceive another child? He did not know. Anguish swallowed him, and he sank to the floor.

000

"Aragorn! Aragorn! Elbereth, Aragorn, wake up!"

The human forced his eyes open at the words, gasping for breath. Legolas' face floated above his, alive and worried. He visibly sagged as Aragorn's eyes locked with his, "Aragorn, you scared me! You were crying, and shouting and… your scream... you scared me."

Without giving any warning, Aragorn, unable to stop himself, flung his arms around his lover's neck, The elf sighed quietly, and Aragorn felt his arms snake around him and hold him tightly. One hand threaded through his hair soothingly, as Aragorn tried to shake off his horror and was overwhelmed by relief. In the next room, Rilluin started the high pitched wail that meant he wanted attention. Aragorn gave a sigh of relief at the almost miraculous sound, but Legolas seemed to misinterpret it.

"It is alright. If we leave him he will probably settle," he soothed.

"No, no," Aragorn managed his first words, and pulled himself together. Ignoring Legolas' worried, questioning noise, he stood and crossed the room with irritatingly shaky steps.

In Rilluin's room, he was relieved to see that it was still winter, and that his crib still existed. His baby was red in the face as he screamed, but Aragorn smiled; he was alive and well. He scooped him up, trailing blankets and furs, and for a moment just held him against his chest, breathing in that sweet, powdery baby smell.

"Oh Rilluin," he whispered to the quickly calmingly child. "I will not let you go. You will not leave us, not until you have lived for many, many years, and are old and gray."

Legolas was standing at the doorway, looking sleepy and confused, "I thought we were trying to keep him sleeping through the night."

"No tonight Legolas, please. Just… please." Already the dream was fading and all he needed was almost in his grasp. Silently, he moved towards the bed, and slid under the covers, a snuffling Rilluin gazing at him. "Come on," he murmured to Legolas. "Come back to bed."

Almost warily, Legolas returned and sat against the headboard, and Aragorn felt his stare at the back of his neck, as Legolas watched him like a hawk.

Taking a deep breath, Aragorn said, "I am fine melda. Please, just hold me. Do not talk. I want to go back to sleep."

Legolas permitted Aragorn to snuggle back into his arms, leaning back against his chest, but said, "You were not fine. You were screaming, melda! The guards burst in to check that you were not being killed."

"I apologise, I probably woke you," said Aragorn. When Rilluin gave a small whimper, Aragorn lowered his voice. "Just… I am going back to sleep, but I need the two of you. Both of you, where I can keep you safe."

"We are safe," exclaimed Legolas, "Perfectly safe. We are not going anywhere."

"Some day you will," Aragorn darkly said, as he watched the child on his chest drift off to sleep.

"Not before you," Legolas reminded him. "And after death I will keep the rest of family safe, for generations. You know this."

"I do, I do. Now you should close your elven eyes and go to sleep. I did not mean to wake you."

Legolas did not sleep for a long time, keeping careful watch over his lover and child, watching for any sign of discomfort. The next morning, neither of them brought up the dream again."

**A/N 2: This is for Kaylee, because her enthusiasm is so inspiring and makes me want to write more. Also, an apology for the fic you… hate. Because all the rest of my Legolas/Aragorn fics are currently angsty and have no Legolas/Aragorn love going on, yet/anymore.**

**If anyone wants to beta they are more than welcome. I think I prefer people who have found the fic on their own, if the story is something they would read normally. Also, it's a lot of effort to find someone who will gladly beta mpreg, slash, Legolas/Aragorn sorta things.**

**Erm, ideas are so more than welcome, and in all likelihood, will use them. Particularly as mine are all from random points in the fic, and it's going to be in chronological order. Hope you liked it...**


	2. Teething Troubles

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Tolkien's. Except for the people I created, obviously. They _are _mine.**

"Come on darling, calm down. What is wrong with you, eh? I can not help you if you do not tell me. Can you give me a clue? A hint?" It was all in vain. Rilluin was screaming, loudly, and nothing Legolas could do would hush him. For the past three days he had been crying more than ever before, but he did not seem to be ill, and he only stopped when he was so exhausted by his efforts that he fell asleep. It had started two days after the dream. "Please Rilluin, I do not know how to help you."

And he could not deal with the pain filled cries any longer, but someone would know how to fix it all. Cascelia… she was visiting her grandmother for the day, so she could not help. She would return in the evening for his night feed, but that was all they used her for now. Aragorn was caught up in a meeting, and Legolas would not go anywhere near Elrond's room. The twins?

He trotted down the hallway and banged on the door to the twins' rooms, praying that one of them would be in. He was in luck, it seemed, as two identical elves opened the door.

Forcing a happy-go-lucky look onto his face, Legolas pronounced, "Your nephew wanted to see you! I think you should spend some time bonding with him." He held out the squalling child but, without a word, the twins closed the door again.

Grumbling under his breath about people who loved children when they were cute and smiley, but not when they cried, Legolas ran through the rest of his options in his mind. Gandalf had disappeared for a few days. There was Gimli of course, but Legolas was too uncertain of the idea of the short tempered dwarf with the screaming child. And his father was in Osgiliath. In that case, it would have to be Aragorn.

"You have to let me in," Legolas argued a few minutes later, jiggling the crying child up and down on his hip. "My husband is in there."

"I understand that," said the guard, trying to be pacifying. "But I am under strict instruction to keep this meeting private. The people attending are important and…"

"Important?" Legolas exclaimed, ridiculing. "Do you see those eight guards? Do you see the heir to the throne crying his eyes out? Do you realise that I am your King's Consort? Let me through!"

"I can not."

Infuriated, Legolas walked away slightly, tempted to bang his head against a wall. The yelling from Rilluin was not doing overly much for his though processes either. But then, suddenly, he remembered Aragorn and he were connected together, bonded. Aragorn could hear his thoughts if he wanted him to.

'_Aragorn, come out, through the main door. I need you.'_

After a few moments, Aragorn emerged from the meeting room, concern etched on his features. "What is it melda? Are you alright?"

"No, I can not handle Rilluin anymore. He had been terrible the last three days." Legolas quite literally dumped the young boy into Aragorn's arms. "I need a break." With that, he walked away.

000

Aragorn was bored. The tedium of the meeting was overwhelming: old, opinionated men arguing, and refusing to listen to each other. Listlessly, he doodled on a spare piece of parchment, sketching rough patterns, even though he knew Faramir was glaring at him to pay attention. Suddenly, a voice rang in his head: _'Aragorn, come out, through the main door. I need you.'_

Despite the edge of panic in his husband's voice, Aragorn was relieved. He had felt as if he was about to die from boredom, however melodramatic it sounded. There were only so many self-obsessed speeches he could put up with. Abruptly, he stood, and interrupted the murmur of older men, and said, "Excuse me, I have to leave. Do continue."

Faramir stood and grabbed Aragorn's wrist, "Where are you going? We can not have this discussion without you."

"I have not said a word, apart from perhaps 'good morning'. You do not need me here; it is only a councillor's position. I will break a tie in a vote if need be, but we must discuss my schedule in more detail. I want more time with my family Faramir." With that, he left the room, wrenching the door open, and stepping out into the hallway. Legolas' harried face met his, along with a loud, hoarse wailing from Rilluin. "What is it melda? Are you alright?" A million possibilities crossed his mind, the majority of which involved Rilluin having fallen ill, or Arwen. He had wondered if the baby was coming down with something when he had been so discomforted the last few days.

"No," Aragorn's heart literally froze for a moment. "I can not handle Rilluin anymore. He has been terrible the last three days." Rilluin's warm, comfortable weight was placed in his arms. Instinctively, he held the baby against him, slotting one hand underneath him and one hand at his back, which heaved as he cried. "I need a break."

Legolas walked away, followed after a respectful moment by his four guards. Turning to the source of noise in his arms, he murmured, "What am I going to do with you ion nin? All this noise!" Carefully, he pressed a hand against Rilluin's forehead. It was slightly warmer than usual, but he assumed that it was only from working himself up in a fuss. "Come on then, we will get you sorted out melda." He walked the short distance to his office, knowing he would not get anywhere in the hallway if Legolas had failed in a well equipped nursery.

In the study, he ignored the piles of paperwork he was supposed to go through, and sank down into the deep comfortable chair he normally read in. Holding up the small child in front of him, Aragorn asked, "What can I do for you my love? How can I make it better?"

When he set him back on his knee, he noticed the drool at the edge of his son's mouth, and wiped it away. Almost immediately, Rilluin grabbed Aragorn's hand in his chubby little ones, and began to chew on his Ada's outstretched finger with his gum-less mouth. Aragorn frowned when he felt hardness on his finger. Rilluin had fallen into contended quiet, with only the occasional gurgle.

Grinning, Aragorn murmured, "Ah, Rilluin, why did you not say? I know what the matter is, and I can make it better."

000

Legolas felt a small stab of guilt as he moved away from his lover: he could still hear his son crying behind. But he needed to get away from the noise assailing his heard, that he had tried and failed to help. He knew that the child would be hungry; he had barely eaten, but when they tried to feed him, he would not take much. It was hopeless.

Sighing, he stepped outside into bitterly cold wind and snow that did not affect him as much, and would hopefully keep Aragorn and Rilluin inside. He wandered down to the section of Gordon he had purchased for himself, a place of solitude where he could feel like the elf among nature he was supposed to be, rather than a trapped elf inside thick stone walls. There was not much to see growing above ground, only the many thick trunked but leafless trees that kept the garden private. Underneath the snow, though, he knew that all the bulbs and seeds he had planted and Rilluin had tried to eat, were growing, getting ready for spring. Then it would be beautiful.

He noticed that the large, deep manmade pool he used for watering the plants had frozen over and, borrowing a spear from one of the guards, cracked it open. For a moment, the ice floated and, like a mirror, split his reflection into several pieces, before the bigger ones sank. He returned the spear to the guard, who was grumbling mutinously to another about the cold, and took a seat on one of the ornate stone benches.

It was almost silent, apart from the guards' mutterings, as the snow fell. Suddenly, Legolas could not help but feel that it was too quiet… Maybe the crying was better; at least with that he knew the world was still moving, life was still being lived. Abandoning Rilluin would have done little to help, and Legolas' head was clearer now. Or maybe he was being indecisive.

Much to the guards' elation, he returned to the King's House. By searching through the bond, he knew that Aragorn was in his study, and so went in there, making two stops along the way; their bedroom to change into dry clothes, and the kitchen.

Reaching the study at last, he knocked hesitantly on the door. "Aragorn, it is me."

"Come in love," came Aragorn's calm voice, through the wood. There was no crying to be heard, and as Legolas entered the room, he caught only a soft burble. When he shut the door and looked, he found Rilluin sitting contentedly on Aragorn's knee, chewing on something that he seemed to find fascinating, whilst one of Aragorn's hands at his back kept him carefully upright. The other was busied with a quill, as Aragorn read through a piece of parchment, adding on sentences here and there. The human looked up at his lover and smiled, his eyes lighting up. "You have brought food?"

"Oh, yes, but… how?" Legolas stuttered. He had spent three days trying to help their son, and Aragorn had succeeded in an hour. He could not prevent the stab of jealousy that went through him, and knew it showed on his face, as Aragorn spoke again.

"Do not look like that melda," he said, standing up and holding Rilluin to him. "You just needed a fresh pair of eyes to solve it, and you were panicking and stressed." He held out his hand and Legolas put down the tray of food and accepted the one armed hug that was offered, as Aragorn murmured in his ear. "The little one's teeth are coming through, and it is paining him."

Suddenly everything made sense: he was not eating because his mouth hurt too much, and he had been crying to try and make his fathers see what the matter was. How could he not have seen it? But Aragorn was right; he had been too caught up in frantic worrying. "How did you make him stop crying?" Legolas softly asked.

Gently, Aragorn tugged away the dark thing that Rilluin was chewing and showed it to his lover, who declined to take it. "It is just some jerky, tough though; tough enough for him to chew, and it is cold from the store cellar, to soothe the pain."

At Rilluin's demanding cry, Aragorn returned the chew to him, and Legolas kissed his husband on the cheek. "You are a genius."

"Maybe I should receive a medal." Legolas raised his eyebrows, and Aragorn hastily corrected himself, "Or maybe I could just receive my lunch instead."

"That sounds about right," Legolas smirked. Aragorn returned to his seat with Rilluin, and Legolas placed one piping hot bowl of soup on the desk for Aragorn, and then brought a much cooler one over for Rilluin so that Aragorn could feed him. Peace reigned for once as they ate, with only minimal attempts at overturning bowls and refusing to swallow by the youngest member of the family.

000

Aragorn scrubbed at his shirt ineffectually, in an attempt to remove the soup stains. "Faramir is gong to murder me Legolas, we should probably increase our protection."

From his place crouching on the floor, where he had been talking nonsense to Rilluin as the child rolled across the rug with his new toy, Legolas said, "It is not that bad. If it is washed properly the stain will be removed."

"He is not going to kill me because I ruined a shirt," Aragorn rolled his eyes. "That meeting I believe was to elect a new councillors, but I abandoned it when you called."

"Ah, I can see how that might cause a problem," Legolas said, "Well you can always pull rank."

"Thank you, I think," said Aragorn, wryly, and he ran through his hair. " Maybe I should go and find him instead, so that he is not on the offensive."

"Too late, sire," said a voice from the door, and it made Aragorn wince. Trust his luck to give up at the worst of times.

He turned to the source of the sound, "Faramir, good afternoon."

Coolly, Faramir said, "For you, perhaps."

Looking between Aragorn and his Steward, Legolas stood with Rilluin in his arms. Aragorn turned to him and, questioningly, frowned. As he watched, Rilluin rubbed at his eyes with his tiny fists. "I am going to put our Princeling to bed. He is going to start grumbling at any moment."

When Legolas moved forwards, Aragorn planted a light kiss to the top of his son's head, and ran his hand gently down Legolas' cheek. "Sleep well, little one," Aragorn said to his son. For a moment, Legolas' blue eyes caught his, and Aragorn heard his words through the bond.

'_Be careful. You do not want to estrange him, melda.'_

Legolas left the room with a last lingering look at Aragorn, which made him shiver with desire.

Faramir, who had clearly been watching the couple, said, "We could use that…"

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked, taking his seat and gesturing for the Steward to do the same.

"We could show that you are a young, fresh couple, who are nothing like the archaic images of the old Kings, except for the legendary aura that surrounds you." Faramir looked thoughtful as he spoke, and Aragorn could tell that he was already planning things. He had a very quick mind, which his father had neither used to his advantage nor appreciated.

"No," Aragorn said, though, "Firstly, we are not a young couple. Legolas has seen three millennia and I am more than twice your age. Secondly, you are not involving my family or child in my work just to boost my popularity."

"But…"

Snapping, Aragorn said, "I said no. They may be royalty, but Rilluin is not old enough to be involved in my work in this Kingdom yet, and Legolas would not allow himself to be used, by anyone."

"It would help," Faramir muttered mutinously. "Most people are not very interested in the laws you pass, just the image of power you provide."

"Which you can do without involving my child or my husband," Aragorn repeated, his voice rising with his temper. "We must talk about your reaction to my authority." He hated that he sounded somewhat tyrannical, but Faramir was not the one trying to rule a broken city, and he needed those helping him to have a measure of respect. "I like the way you have your own opinions, and that you are unafraid to voice them, but there is a time and a place for them."

Stiffly, Faramir asked, "What is the right time and place then?"

"You can tell me your reservations, you can tell me if I am doing something totally wrong, and you can even insult me," As Aragorn spoke, Faramir's eyes widened, "But you can only do so in private, and even then do not expect me to do everything you say."

Faramir nodded, and asked, "Is that all?"

"No, not even close," smirked Aragorn, but Faramir did not se the humour. "I want you to know that I do trust your word. The majority of your decisions are the right ones, and I respect your authority a lot of the time."

"Without my authority you would not even be on that throne," Faramir said, but it was not resentful, just said blandly, a statement of fact.

Face falling, Aragorn confessed, "I had hoped we could have this conversation maturely, without calling in favours, but if we must… without me you would not be walking around." That made Faramir pause, but Aragorn did not want to press the point and so continued, "But I do not regret that. What I do regret is every moment of my son's childhood that I miss pointlessly."

"I understand that, but the country must come first, however irritating you may find that," Faramir argued.

"Yes and no. Yes the country comes first when it is something actually important; relations with other countries, emergencies, new laws. These sorts of things I will gladly handle personally, but I need you here. I need you to decide what is important and will therefore land on my desk, what I can give verbal decisions on that someone else can write up, if I am told about it objectively. I know you can do that too. It will save hours of my time and the result is the same."

Slowly, Faramir nodded, "I understand. And I agree that this is a reasonable compromise."

"Reasonable? It is brilliant, man," exclaimed Aragorn, feeling amused.

"Yes sire, as you wish," smirked Faramir. "And if you please, my name is Faramir, not 'man'."

"In that case I am not sure, but Aragorn. And speaking for my husband, it is not 'my Lord', or 'my Liege' or anything of the sort. It is just Legolas." Aragorn smiled and, standing, held out a hand. "Does that sound fair?"

"More than fair, Aragorn," Faramir returned the friendly smile, and briefly clasped hands.

Aragorn returned to his seat and asked, "So what do you want me to do?"

With another grin, Faramir said, "For now, absolutely nothing. I have to introduce the rest of the people employed to this new system and sort through those piles of paper that are growing old on your desk."

Stretching, Aragorn jokingly said, "I think I am going to grow to love you Faramir."

"I can only hope that those feelings will be totally professional and you do not mention this in front of Eówyn, who would clearly dismember you, or Legolas, would you painfully dismember me," laughed Faramir lightly, and when he studied Aragorn, he added, with a sigh, "But you have destroyed that shirt. Give it to me."

"Ordering me to strip? What will my husband say?" Aragorn smirked.

"He will say how very delightful, and ask if he could join in, as his son is sleeping and he wants his husband," said Legolas, as he stepped into the room. "I caught the tail end of your conversation."

Aragorn turned to him, a broad grin on his face, and told him, "We were finishing up melda, but what have I told you about your silent footing?"

"That there should be a ban on it," said Legolas in a monotonous tone. "But my feet are too fun not to use."

As Aragorn pulled off his shirt, he caught Legolas looking, and bit down a grin. It was not the first time. He passed the soup-stained garment to Faramir, and the Steward asked, "Should I find you a clean one?"

A single glance at Legolas told him that clothes would probably be unnecessary for a time, and said, "I think not Faramir, but thank you anyway." Trying and failing to hide his amused smile, Faramir left the room.

"And the discussion went well then?" enquired Legolas. Aragorn frowned as his husband did not approach him but slipped into a chair.

"Yes no more problems. We just have to get used to each other. It was… teething trouble, nothing more."

"Good, good," Legolas said, and gestured Aragorn to move closer. Cautiously Aragorn did so, and found himself on Legolas' lap. When the elf slipped his hand around the back of Aragorn's neck, getting ready to kiss him, Aragorn hurriedly asked, "You say Rilluin is asleep?"

"Out for the count."

"Watched over?"

"By the twins."

"So we are alone."

"Well observed," Legolas said sarcastically.

Aragorn placed his hands on the elf's hips and sashayed closer. "I can think of a few things we can do in the time given to us; I have the rest of the day off."

"Good to know," said Legolas, as their lips met.

**A/N: I wrote this as one of my cousins screamed in the next room, as the three of them are my inspiration for Rilluin as a kid, and the little dramas that surround them regularly. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys**


	3. First Yule

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Tolkien's. Except for the people I created, obviously. They **_**are **_**mine, and I love em. Unless they're evil of course. No, wait, even then.**

Pleasant contentment swept over Legolas as he watched his husband playing with his son where he lay on the covers of the bed, in the dawn light. Rilluin had woken early and had needed changing, so they decided to break routine for once, and let Rilluin stay up. After all, it was Yule.

Suddenly, a knock on the door jerked Legolas out of his contemplation. He had only just heard it over the noise of Aragorn giving squeaky voices to Rilluin's stuffed toy. Dragging himself off the bed, he moved over to the door and opened it a crack; he was only wearing a pair of baggy, white linen breeches.

"The Lord Thranduil to see you, your Majesties," came the guard's voice. At once, Legolas pulled the door open further, and grinned at his father.

"Atar, this is a pleasant surprise. I thought you were in Osgiliath," he grinned.

"I was, yes, and now I am not. I have missed too many Yules with my son, and now I am here to spend it with him, his husband and my grandson."

Aragorn spoke from behind, "Let your father in Legolas, do not just stand there."

"Of course," Legolas shook his head, and stepped aside to let his Atar in.

At once, the tall, somewhat imposing former King of Mirkwood, swept into the room and went straight to Rilluin. He swept the child up, brushing Aragorn aside, and began to coo at him.

Feeling Aragorn bristle internally at being ignored, Legolas sent the message, _'Calm down. You know what he is like, and he has not even greeted me yet. It is not just you, melda. And he has not had a child to spoil for years.'_

'_I know,' _Aragorn sighed, as Rilluin made giggling noises at Thranduil.

'_Why do I get the feeling that Rilluin is going to be passed around and fussed over a lot today?' _Legolas asked, trying to distract him.

'_Because it is Yule, a time for the children more than anything. And everyone loves Rilluin.'_

The Elf Lord looked round at the couple and asked, "Is he crawling yet? At nine months the child of a human should be."

"The child of an elf and a human, thank you my Lord," snapped Aragorn, at his father in law. "And elves develop much slower than humans, and we have no other child born in the same circumstances to compare him to. Even if we did, we would not. Our child will develop at his own pace."

Gently, Legolas slipped an arm around Aragorn's waist, a gesture of silent support.

"I was only concerned, there have been a lot of ill children from male pregnancies," Thranduil told him, lowering the child to his hip.

Aragorn darted forwards and took Rilluin from him, and cradled the child against him. "We have been reminded of that enough, and we are careful with him. More than careful." When Legolas' hand returned to his waist, it was to restrain him more than to support him.

Smiling almost too-understandingly, Thranduil told him, "Well that is all I could hope for, Aragorn. It is better for you to be over protective than not caring enough. How are you then Aragorn, my son taking good enough care of you?"

"Yes, thank you," said Aragorn, and set his son back down on the bed, moving away from the awkward topic. "How is the rebuilding looking?" The elves and dwarves who were their friends were coming together to rebuild Osgiliath and brink it back to its former glory, and mixed the elves' elegance with the sturdiness of dwarves.

"Beautiful," Thranduil and Aragorn launched into a conversation about the city, and Legolas sat his son on his lap.

"What are they like?" he asked, not expecting a reply, "It is all about work with those two."

"We can hear you my love," smirked Aragorn. Thranduil chuckled behind him, as he pulled off his robe, and took a seat in one of the armchairs over by the fire.

"You promised me a day without any work, apart from that ridiculous banquet we have to attend," pointed out Legolas, as he stood, hauling Rilluin up with him. "Thinking of that, we need to get dressed love. We will freeze to death if we stay like this." Unceremoniously, he placed Rilluin back in his father's arms. "You can help with him if you like, Atar, because you are not watching my lover change. Aragorn's body is all mine."

Aragorn grinned at him, as Legolas shooed his father into the nursery.

000

"Very smart," Legolas told his husband, and then, drawing close, quietly asked, "Will you take Rilluin down to our dining room and feed him? You eat too, I want to talk to Atar."

"Of course," said Aragorn, and brushed a kiss against Legolas' temple before going into the next room. Mutterings from there filtered in as Aragorn explained the situation to his father in law.

Thranduil moved into the room with a smile, and opened his arms for a hug, that Legolas accepted. When the two of them drew apart, Thranduil caught Legolas' chin in his hand, and studied his eyes. The lines around the older elf's eyes crinkled, and looked very pleased. "There is my young Greenleaf again. You look alive once more, ion nin."

Blushing, embarrassed, Legolas said, "I never stopped breathing Atar."

"You looked half dead last time Legolas. Do you know how worried I was about you when I saw you, and you just crumpled to the floor." Visibly, Thranduil shuddered and almost unconsciously grabbed Legolas' wrist.

"I am fine now Atar, honestly I am. More than happy, and content in this life. I love m husband and adore my child more than anything, and I knew that you can understand that Atar."

Releasing him with a sigh, Thranduil said, "Yes I do, most defiantly." He pulled Legolas in for another, swift, tight embrace. "You are happy, and so am I."

"Good," Legolas smiled his thanks to the sentiment, and began to move towards the door. "Will you come and break your fast with us Atar?"

"Of course," said Thranduil, and followed his son out of the room.

000

"Look Rilluin, yummy porridge. I have put honey on it too, just for you ion nin." Finally, Rilluin opened his small, pink, round mouth and accepted the spoonful of porridge. "Good."

Long hands slipped onto his shoulders, and Legolas' soft voice asked, "Is he putting up a fight again?"

"No, he took it," Aragorn said, rolling his head back to look up at his lover.

"Probably because he saw me," smirked Legolas, jokingly, and Aragorn elbowed him in the ribs as the elf took a seat next to him.

"He was eating before you came, he just started fussing when he saw you," Aragorn teased.

The human saw Thranduil take a seat too, slightly further down the table, past Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond. He swiftly engaged all four hobbits present in conversation.

"Merry Yule, Legolas," chorused the twins, merrily. Whenever Aragorn looked up from feeding Rilluin and himself, he could not help but smirk at his brothers. Instead of their usual dark blue, silver or black apparel, they wore bright greens and reds; where Elladan's tunic was green, Elrohir's was crimson and where Elladan's hose was scarlet, Elrohir's was emerald. But as they had said, "There is nothing wrong with getting into the Yule spirit." When their father came into the room, however, he had taken one look, left the room again to check that he was not in the wrong place, and then had been dragged back inside by the multicoloured twins.

But Legolas seemingly did not notice the outfits or ignored them so as not to encourage the twins, and merely said, "And to you too, my friends." He was about to say more, when a knock on the door to the dining room interrupted, and they heard a loud voice protesting outside the room.

Together with Aragorn, he warily stood and moved over to the door. Anyone who the guards knew to be permitted access to the Royal's rooms was allowed into any room but the bedrooms without a problem, and almost everyone allowed was already in the room. They had a reason to be cautious, as Aragorn left Rilluin in Elladan's arms and moved forwards.

Aragorn pulled the door open a fraction, and it was enough to let an outraged, but familiar voice filter through.

"…some of our closest friends. You can not just lock us you."

Exchanging disbelieving looks, Aragorn and Legolas pulled the door open further to see a wild-eyed, golden haired elf arguing with the guards, whilst a more petite brunette elf tried to drag him away, with the words, "Melda calm down. If we wait patiently, they will come out."

Interrupting, Aragorn cleared his throat and said, "We are out."

Both elves turned around to face the King of Gondor and his Consort, and their faces split into glad smiles.

"It has been a long time," said Legolas quietly. "We have not seen you in, oh, four decades? When we were in Rivendell you were in Lorien, and when we were in Lorien you were back in Rivendell. Were you trying to avoid us?"

Disheartened, the elves' smiles slid from their faces, and Aragorn put a hand on Legolas' shoulder to pull him back. Before the elves could give an answer, Elrond spoke from behind. "That was not down to them, Legolas, but rather my fault. Arwen told me that these two were interfering in her relationship with you Aragorn. She was so upset, I could not say no."

"Of course you could not," muttered Aragorn in an undertone that made Legolas smirk bitterly.

Elrond continued, unaware of the interruption. "So I told them they were banned from seeing you again." The two elves' faces of misery corresponded to Aragorn and Legolas' own but, taking pity on them, Aragorn murmured, "Come in." Cautiously, the two elves stepped in, and glanced around the room. The hobbits glanced at them curiously, but Elladan and Elrohir grinned. Through the bond, Aragorn sent, _"Can we go somewhere more private for this conversation?"_

"_My thoughts exactly, love," _replied Legolas. Whilst he went to pick up Rilluin from Elladan, Aragorn spoke to the two new arrivals.

"It is good to see you, Glorfindel, Erestor." Though Glorfindel and Erestor looked as if they wished to speak, Aragorn continued. "I know you will be hungry and tired, but we should talk first. We can have food brought over whilst rooms are prepared."

Nervously, Erestor asked, "Are we able to stay then?"

Aragorn gave a small smile, "Of course."

At that moment, Legolas returned with the child in his arms, and said, "This way please." He led them out of the dining room and a small way down a cold hall, and into their private sitting room. They closed the door and suddenly all the tension melted away.

Aragorn moved first, hugged Glorfindel with the words, "We have missed you." A heartbeat later, the more conservative Legolas and Erestor clasped hands, and then swapped, so Legolas could embrace Glorfindel and Aragorn greet Erestor.

"Please, take seats," Legolas said, letting go of his old friend, before poking his head out of the door to order breakfast and a suite of rooms prepared from one of the page boys outside, who seemed to follow them everywhere.

Glorfindel and Erestor accepted the proffered chairs, and Legolas and Aragorn sank into a couch opposite them.

Erestor spoke, looking very guilty. "We are so sorry, my friends. We wanted to see you, so much, but we were sent away, and…"

"It is fine, we understand. You helped us immeasurably to become lovers, it was no wonder that Arwen wanted you gone," Legolas soothed, waving it away. "But that is all in the past, and we do not think of those days. How are you?"

"We are well," Glorfindel told them, smiling at his lover. "We have married since you saw us last, and we have been considering adopting a child. But I see that you reached that stage already."

"Congratulations, but we did not adopt," said Aragorn, and he shuffled nearer to Legolas so that the elf could wind an arm around him. When he did, Aragorn relaxed into the hold, and said, "This is our son. We thought everyone knew."

"You carried him?" Erestor exclaimed in realisation. "Elbereth!"

"Yes," Aragorn simply said, "Meet Rilluin."

At that moment, there was a tap on the door, announcing the arrival of food, which Glorfindel eagerly fell upon. Erestor, however, in a guarded voice asked, "May I hold him?" Aragorn noticed that the studious elf was not yet completely relaxed; it showed in the way his shoulders were still rigid. To show that he head no ill will towards him or Glorfindel, Aragorn said, "You of all people do not need to ask. Without you, we would not have each other, let alone our little one here." He took Rilluin from Legolas and placed him in Erestor's hands.

As soon as he was set down, Rilluin immediately seized and tugged one of the beaded braids that hung down invitingly. "Ow," said Erestor, as he tried to detach the child's hands. "Well I can see when I am loved."

"He pulled at mine frequently, I had to take to tying it up," Legolas said, and true to his word, his hair was braided into a long plait. "Just firmly and loudly tell him 'no'. Even if he does not understand the word, he will understand your tone of voice."

Erestor did so, and Rilluin released his hair, only to move onto the chain hanging from Erestor's neck.

Choking on a piece of bread as he tried not to laugh at his lover, Glorfindel said, "Ah, the innocence of children."

Helping himself to one of the freshly baked roll, Legolas asked, "Did you come here all the way from Rivendell?"

"Yes," Glorfindel said, "We got through the Rohan pass just before it closed. There was no one left in Rivendell, we were the last to leave. The rest have all found board or have taken camp in Rohan, or the lower circles of this city."

"So the elves are all leaving for the sea, or have departed already," sighed Legolas sadly.

"Not all of them," said Erestor, hurriedly, "Just… many of them. The ones who are coming this way are either going to the colony that your father is building or are unsure of where their destiny lies."

"Mirkwood is utterly forsaken by our race for now though," Glorfindel reported, "But we think that the dark there is actually depleting."

Confused, Aragorn voiced Legolas' thoughts to the letter. "How is that possible?"

"Sauron and Saruman took huge hosts from that wood to fight for them, leaving only the weakest and the stragglers. Those were taken by the spiders for food, but since the elves left the few animals that lived there have left too. Now the food is running out and the creatures are turning on each other to eat."

"Not in front of the child, Glorfindel," chided Erestor, covering Rilluin's ears to prevent the unnecessarily early introduction to cannibalism.

Merely rolling his eyes, Glorfindel sarcastically apologised.

However, Aragorn pressed on with the subject. "It feels like so many of our friends will be abandoning us. Most of them are elven kind. Ada is leaving, the twins are considering it; Elrohir wants to stay, Elladan feels he should go with Ada, as the oldest son, but they will not be parted. So many who I grew up with, dozens that Legolas knows…"

"Well, we will not leave," Erestor said. "We already decided this. I wanted to know if you needed any help with the Kingdom, anything that I could assist with. And Glorfindel could be useful in training of soldiers, or…"

Holding up his hands, Legolas interjected, "Talk of work is not permitted today, though we are very glad that you have chosen to remain here. Very glad."

"I assume you would like to change out of your travelling clothes my friends? Your suite should have been prepared for you, and baths drawn up," Said Aragorn. "Feel free to remain here as long as you wish, but we have abandoned the rest of our family for far too long."

"Of course," Erestor said, "Do not worry about us."

"You are welcome to come back into this room later, we are having an exchange of gifts in here in only a short while," Legolas informed them. "There will be a page boy outside to take you to your rooms whenever you wish."

"Thank you," said Erestor, as he handed Rilluin back to one of this fathers. "We are most grateful."

"It is nothing, nothing at all compared with what we owe you."

000

When Aragorn and Legolas returned to their dining room, they found that Gandalf, Faramir and Eówyn had joined the table. Eówyn, rather than going back to Rohan with Eómer and their soldiers, had elected to remain in Gondor with Faramir instead. As soon as Aragorn had stepped into the room, she stood and swept over to them.

"Hello Rilluin," she clucked, completely ignoring his fathers. "I have not seen you for a whole week. Have you been a good boy?"

"Yes, hello my Lady, how are you, merry Yule," said Aragorn sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Aah the child who is loved more than the two men who sired him and run this country."

Seeing Eówyn's eyes grow pleading, Aragorn sighed and placed Rilluin in her arms.

"It should be 'Ah, the poor child'," said Gandalf, going over to couple as Eówyn almost skipped away to where the hobbits stood. "Abandoned by his fathers and seized by his woman."

Smirking, Legolas said, "And once again his fathers are ignored."

"We are not cute and we answer back. It is no wonder they prefer Rilluin to us," said Aragorn. "And now we have to round up the herds or we will not have given any gifts before lunch."

000

Leaning back against his hands, Legolas watched his friends and family with their gifts. Although he and Aragorn had requested to be allowed to give but did not want to receive, as they owed most of their friends far more than money could buy, everyone had still bought Rilluin presents. The young Prince however was sitting in a circle of wrapping paper, and was more interested in the noise it made when crinkled and what it tasted like. Merry, Sam and Pippin were engaged in a wrapping paper fight, throwing the brightly coloured paper at each other whilst Gimli adjudicated. Every so often a scrunched up ball would hit an elf on the head, and Frodo would fetch it, apologizing. He did not realize that the young hobbits' antics amused the elves, as they watched from the corners of their eyes. From Aragorn and Legolas, the Halflings had received ponies that would carry them back home in the spring.

"It is nice to see everyone getting along so well," murmured Aragorn, as he came to sit beside Legolas.

Leaning back against the wall, Legolas sniggered, "Yes you could say that." At Aragorn's puzzled look, he jerked his head towards where Faramir and Eówyn were holding hands and leaning against each other as they spoke with Thranduil.

Aragorn ginned and said, "Yes I can, but your rule of not talking about work has been broken." Legolas followed his gaze to where Erestor, Gandalf and Elrond were deep in discussion.

"They were not bound to it, only you." Making a grumbling, ill humoured noise, Aragorn glared at him. Legolas heaved a sigh, "I did not think it would be that difficult for you to do just one simple thing for me, but if you must…"

He knew that he must have sounded too disappointed when an arm snaked around him and a kiss was pressed to his cheek. "I am sorry," Aragorn murmured in his ear.

"I suppose I can forgive you," Legolas snickered, "But why does Glorfindel look angry?"

"At me?" asked Aragorn, and he turned his head to look over at the Balrog Slayer, who was sitting, talking with the twins.

Cuffing Aragorn round the head lightly for his stupidity, Legolas said, "No not at you, at Erestor." It was true; the golden haired elf was watching his husband out of the corner of his eyes with a look on his face that flickered between misery and irritation.

"Should we investigate?" asked Aragorn, biting at his lip. "I would hate for their relationship to shatter."

"I know, but they may not appreciate us interfering."

"Can we not at least found out what is making him unhappy. We may be able to help."

"Ah, human curiosity," said Legolas. He cast an eye over to their son and found him quite content examining a piece of ribbon that sparkled when it caught the sunlight. "Very well," he said, getting to his feet. They moved over to where Glorfindel and the twins were, and sat down on either side of the golden haired elf.

"May we join you?" Aragorn asked.

"You have already just sat down," pointed out Elladan.

"And it is your home," added Elrohir.

"I do not think that there is much we can do to stop you," finished Elladan.

"Thank you, I think," said Legolas dryly.

They started to talk, Elladan and Elrohir engaging Legolas in a conversation about archery; Legolas and Aragorn had bought them new bows because Elladan's had broken and Elrohir's was ancient. Glorfindel listened, but did not participate, because he preferred swordsmanship or cross bows, unlike most elves. Taking advantage of this, Aragorn quietly asked, "Are you and Erestor quite well, mellon nin?"

"What do you mean?" asked Glorfindel, in a falsely cheerful voice, "We are fine." At Aragorn's sceptical, calculating look, he sighed, "You were not enquiring after our health, were you?"

"No," Aragorn told him in low voice, "You were watching him and, we were concerned."

"You should not be," muttered Glorfindel, turning away slightly so that his sheet of thick gold, wavy hair blocked his expression from view.

"We have every right to worry about our friends, and help them if we can," Aragorn stubbornly said, placing a hand on Glorfindel's knee.

Swivelling away from the twins and Legolas, Glorfindel spoke so quietly that Aragorn had to strain to hear him. "It is an ongoing argument, we are yet to solve it. Erestor has not borne a grudge against Elrond for keeping us away from you, and he barely argued with him. When Elrond told us to leave a place, or when to come back, he would not speak a word after the first time, just pack and drag me away, and then he barely spoke of you."

"You argued because you could not see us?" asked Aragorn, "That is just idiotic Glorfindel, if you do not mind me saying so. Erestor answers to Elrond, you do not, he had little choice. But besides that, our friendship has not altered because we have spent time apart. It is all in the past."

"Wise words coming from a human," said Glorfindel wryly.

For a moment, Aragorn thought he saw the shadow of an amused smirk, but it vanished after a second. "I shall choose not to take that as a slur against my race," said Aragorn, with a faint smile, but then more seriously said, "Do not blame Ada, save your anger for Arwen. He will have thought that he was acting from love, of both me and Arwen. We have all been fooled by that Enchantress at some point or other during out lives." Almost to himself, he muttered, "Me most of all."

Stubbornly, Glorfindel said, "I know that, but…"

"No buts," interrupted Aragorn, "Your love should not have to suffer because you are angry at Elrond, not in the least. If you can not forgive Ada for his shortcomings, at least forgive Erestor for following commands."

Sighing, Glorfindel confessed, "Maybe you are right." Then his characteristic, playful smirk turned up his mouth. "For once."

"Oh hush," said Aragorn, waving him away. "For once follow your own advice and kiss and make up. Or kiss and make love, whichever you prefer. Just not here. And forget this silly grudge."

"Very well," Glorfindel said. "We will see you at, say, dinner."

"Good," grinned Aragorn. "I think you have the right idea," he said to himself, as Glorfindel crept over to Erestor, turned his head towards him and kissed him full on the mouth. Gandalf grinned, yet Elrond watched the open display with an open mouth, looking somewhat scandalized at his two elvish advisors in front of people they did not know. When Erestor brushed Glorfindel away, flushed with embarrassment and yet, Aragorn thought, probably more than a little desire, he whispered in Glorfindel's ear. The golden haired elf nodded, and led his husband out of the room.

Legolas turned to Aragorn, breaking off his conversation with the twins. "What did you say to him? Or, alternatively, what did you feed him?"

"I just told him exactly what he would have told us," said Aragorn, capturing his own elf's lips with his.

000

Soon after they retreated from the noisy, crowded room, as Rilluin started to whine and feel tired. The couple wrapped him up warm in blankets and wool jumpers. Then, with Thranduil in accompaniment, they stepped outside into the snow covered city. Children swarmed the huge open space outside the King's House, throwing snow at each other. High pitched, childish laughter and screams met their ears.

Holding hands whilst Thranduil walked up and down with Rilluin to get him off to sleep, Aragorn and Legolas moved out into the snow. Suddenly, a hush fell over the children as their mothers hurried forwards and told them to move away, to show some respect.

"Do not mind us," said Aragorn, to the eerily quiet children, "Carry on with your games. I just wanted to see this snow sculpture." He indicated the two balls of snow piled up on top of each other. "Who made it?"

Two young children were pushed forwards by their fellows; a boy and a girl.

"It is very good," Aragorn told them, kneeling down tot heir level and letting go of his husband's hand. "I like the scarf you put on it."

"It's not an it, it's a he," piped up the boy, but immediately looked away.

"It is not, it is she," said the girl. Before the boy could speak again, she continued, "And that is my scarf, my grandma knitted it for me."

"Are you not getting a cold neck?" asked Aragorn. In dribs and drabs, the noises started up again as the children broke away from their mothers' restraints and began to play again.

"Yes," she shivered.

"Here," Aragorn wound his own scarf away from his neck, and put it round the young girl's.

She blushed, "Thank you."

"That was very nice of you," Legolas said, crouching down next to his husband, placing a hand at Aragorn's back as he spoke.

Suddenly, a snow ball hit Legolas on the back, and for a moment he wobbled. The pressure on Aragorn's back jolted the human as Legolas regained his balance, and Aragorn fell, face first, into his snow.

Shocked gasps echoed around the snow, from the mothers watching their children with one eye and their King with the other. However Legolas just laughed, as Aragorn surfaced, and gave him a hand up into a sitting position. "Are you quite alright my love?" asked the elf.

"Perfectly, if not a little wet," said Aragorn. Legolas remembered the last time Aragorn had been soaked from the snow, on top of a mountain, and Legolas had been filled with fear for him and the child he had been carrying. The two times were very different, like different worlds.

Laughing, Aragorn stood back up and looked around him. "It is snowing anyway." It was true, small flakes had started to fall from the stormy sky, and they were thickening fast. "You should tell your father to get Rilluin inside before he freezes. He has had his fresh air and will be dropping him off. Put him to bed?"

As Legolas walked off to Thranduil and walked inside with him, a child tugged on Aragorn's sleeve.

"Sir, can you help us please?" the child asked.

"I do my best on a daily basis, but is there something specific you need?" Aragorn asked. The boy looked at him, uncomprehending, and Aragorn changed his vocabulary. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

Pulling on Aragorn's sleeve, the boy led him over to a three tiered snow sculpture and then pointed at a ball at the side. "His head fell off," said a girl next to it, her lip trembling. "And we can not reach."

"So you want me to put it up there for you?" Aragorn asked. A multitude of nods met the question, and Aragorn looked at it. It looked rather large for the sculpture, as if they had added snow to it before they had come to him. "Of course." He shifted his arms around the ball of snow, and heaved it up to the top of the tower. It teetered for a moment, until he swivelled it round, until it settled. "There you go."

Suddenly, he found himself surrounded by children asking for help. When Legolas returned he found his husband assembling his fifth snow sculpture. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Much," smiled Aragorn, and stepped back to admire it. "Do you like it?"

"Beautiful," sniggered Legolas, and then turned his eyes to Aragorn, critically. "But once again, you are soaking, and this snow is becoming heavier. You refuse to wear gloves and gave your scarf away, there is snow at your neck… Get inside. You may not be carrying Rilluin anymore, but you could still get sick."

000

That evening, Aragorn and Legolas sat at the centre of the high table, watching the nobles below. The banquet hall was exquisitely decorated, with winter greenery and seasonal red drapes at the walls. The high table ate from gold plates and crystal goblets, and intricately formed golden table pieces were set at intervals. Music flowed over the halls as they ate, and there was the soft murmur of chatter from the nobles. Aragorn pointed out members of the crowd that Legolas had not met before, but worked for Aragorn in one way or another or owned large pieces of land. Legolas listened with interest, and made a point to remember all the names.

After they ate, Aragorn danced with Legolas a few times, until the human was invited into a corner with some of his councillors. It was on the subject of taxes, which Legolas had no interest in, and so was left on his own, seated at the edge of the dance floor. He did not begrudge Aragorn work during feasts; every move that was made by the King but scrutinized and criticized and political. Legolas was feeling impatient, waiting for his lover to return, and wondering what time they could leave without seeming rude, when Glorfindel approached him.

"You look as bored as I feel," the Balrog Slayer said. "Though our husbands are having fun."

"Is it that noticeable?" asked Legolas, schooling his features into a small, amused, false smile.

"Probably not to others," said Glorfindel, "Only the few that know you well." Before Legolas could reply, Glorfindel quickly added, "When you get the change, tell Aragorn that I took his advice and that he was right. I have forgiven the Lord Elrond and all is well again."

Not entirely sure of what the golden haired elf was saying, Legolas merely said, "Well that is the Yule spirit. Forgive and forget those who have wronged us."

"Even Arwen?" asked Glorfindel quietly.

"No," bit Legolas. "There are some things you can forgive when the whole world is in good spirits, but some things that will never be forgotten. Hurting my husband is one of them. She will be taken across the sea, which is more than she deserves, but I will not forgive her and that is that."

**A/N: OK, this chapter is ridiculously long I know, but there are several reasons I have for writing this. They include introducing everyone that will turn up in this fic for those who haven't read the fics that go before, reintroducing Glorfindel and Erestor, talking about who will be leaving. The rest I can't tell you :P**

**There will be plot turning up in not next chapter, but the one after. Reviews I love you for, and ideas also! **


	4. Trials

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Tolkien's. Except for the people I created, obviously. They **_**are **_**mine, and I love em. Unless they're evil of course. No, wait, even then.**

Out of the corner of his eyes, Legolas watched Aragorn walking up and down the room with Rilluin. He was concerned; the human had been looking pale all day and every now and again as he walked, he would turn his head away from the child and cough. This would interrupt the doze Rilluin had been sinking into. When this happened for the fifth time, Legolas, unable to stand it, moved to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Aragorn in a hoarse whispered behind.

Legolas merely placed a finger on his lips and nodded to Rilluin, warning for quiet, and slipped out of the door. Outside their room stood two guards and a page boy. To the page boy, he gave the instructions, "Order up hot water for a bath in our bathroom please. As quickly as you can."

The boy nodded, bowed deeply to the King's Consort and scampered away to fulfil his duty. Legolas headed back inside to his lover.

"Why don't you give him to me?" Legolas asked softly. "You look weary."

"I am fine," Aragorn defensively claimed, until his throat seized up and he coughed loudly again. Glaring at Legolas as if daring him to make a comment, Aragorn gruffly said, "If you can get him off to sleep, then all the better for both of us."

"Go and sit down, melda," murmured Legolas, taking the child passed to him. "They are drawing up a bath for you next door, but they may be a while."

"Thank you," muttered Aragorn, as he flopped down onto the bed and keeled over.

Swallowing his laughter, Legolas looked down to see Rilluin already slipping off and walked him into his own room for bed. When he returned to Aragorn, he found him lying on his stomach, head buried in a pillow. Legolas moved towards him and sat down on the bed by his husband's head, and placed a hand on his head to pet his hair gently. "Feeling ill?"

"No, my throat and head do not hurt because I am perfectly well," croaked Aragorn.

"There is no need to be irritated with me," Legolas told him, not actually resentful or offended in the slightest. As he moved away to root in a drawer in the cupboard he had at his bedside, a hand gripped his leg.

"I am sorry," he heard Aragorn mutter.

"I know you too well to be hurt by something like that, my love," Legolas told him, "I do not want you unwell either. You know that."

Sighing, Aragorn said, "I know." He turned his face out of the pillow and looked at Legolas. "What are you doing, meleth nin?"

"Take off your shirt and stay on your back, I want you to relax and I know exactly how to make that happen," Legolas murmured. He poured some of the oil from the glass bottle he had found in the drawer onto his hands, and rubbed them together to warm it. Aragorn had obediently stripped off his shirt, and smiled, closing his eyes in expectation. When Legolas placed his hands on the human's shoulders, Aragorn gave a small shiver, and Legolas began to massage the knotted muscles of the broad shoulders, rubbing in small circles.

Moving down to between Aragorn's shoulders, he elicited a small moan from the human, before smoothing his palms down the length of his spine. Softly, Aragorn mewled and mumbled under Legolas' tender touch.

After long minutes, as Legolas gently worked the last of the oil into Aragorn's soft, tanned skin, Legolas asked his boneless husband, "Are you enjoying yourself there?"

The human merely mewled his response, making Legolas chuckle. Then, only slightly more coherently, he managed, "Feels nice."

Legolas slid down and nuzzled Aragorn's skin, wreathed in the cinnamon scent of the oil as he brushed a kiss across his husband's shoulder. "Mmm, smell that," Legolas said.

"I can not," Aragorn told him, "I have not been able to smell anything all day."

"My poor love," Legolas said. Though he was tempted to tease his drowsy lover, he knew that the human would only get temperamental. "Come on, a hot bath awaits us my sweet one."

000

Legolas brushed Aragorn's wet hair off his pale face and neck, not wanting the human to get worse. His own blonde hair was tied up so that it was out of the way as well. The human was sleeping and, though Legolas was tired too, he knew from the past three weeks that he would be awoken within half an hour. He did not want to start sleeping if he was only going to be woken up a few minutes after. Every night, Aragorn woke, panicked, from a dream, but refused to speak to Legolas about it all, and by the morning the human claimed to have forgotten it.

Sighing quietly as he watched his lover sleep, Legolas knew he could only wait. It was not long before Aragorn started to twist in his arms, and all Legolas could do was hold him close and call, "Aragorn, Aragorn love, wake up now. Come on, before you wake up Rilluin again. You are only dreaming again Aragorn. Aragorn!" Though the human had not screamed since the first time he had suffered from the nightmare, the memory of it made Legolas clutch the struggling human tighter. "Come back to me Aragorn." That pain-filled, horrified, agonising yell. . .

Aragorn's eyes snapped open, looking up at Legolas with a feverish expression. Before the human could speak, Legolas soothed, "You were dreaming, this is the reality."

"Prove it," croaked Aragorn, his voice cracking with more than just illness, Legolas thought. Without a moment's hesitation, Legolas pressed his lips to Aragorn's and kissed him, hard and passionately, tangling a hand in Aragorn's damp hair as he secured the human's face to his. When they broke away, Aragorn buried his head in Legolas' neck with a soft cry.

"Tell me what it is that haunts you," said Legolas quietly, rubbing Aragorn's back lightly. "Maybe then I can help you."

"I do not want you to be haunted also Legolas," When Legolas tried to see the dream through the bond, Aragorn's mind brushed his away. In a voice tinged with sadness, the human said, "No Legolas, please just accept this one thing."

Settling down again, regretfully wishing that Aragorn would open up to him, Legolas said, "I do not want to see you in pain. I know of very few things that would scare you, in fact only two, but you know that neither of those things are going to happen. You are not going to be alone; your mind will be connected to yours for long years yet, and none of your loved ones are going to die."

"You can not know that," said Aragorn, not moving from his place in Legolas' embrace, but shivering.

"But I believe it, and you ought to also," Legolas said firmly, "Now it is late, and you are ill. Can we sleep now?"

Aragorn mumbled his consent.

000

At dawn, Legolas woke and started preparing for the day. He checked the next room for Rilluin, but found him sleeping. Legolas dressed, sorted out his hair, asked for Cascelia and ordered breakfast to be made for serving in the dining room. By that time Rilluin had started to wake, but Aragorn had not, so Legolas picked his son up and closed the connecting door to stop the child from waking his Ada.

"Hello sweet child," Legolas murmured as he held Rilluin to him and, with one hand, started sorting out what the child would wear for the day. "I fear that we will not be able to visit Ada at lunch; he is not feeling well. You are not going to catch what he has." He placed Rilluin on his back and changed him, but continued talking to amuse the child. "You are small and more susceptible to illness. I do not want you to be unwell also."

Rilluin just stared up at him with his large, innocent blue eyes, fascinated by his voice. Every so often as Legolas spoke, his words would be interrupted as Rilluin chimed in with his own additions. "Good effort, peneth, but we are not quite speaking yet, are we." Legolas spoke this time in the grey tongue. He switched regularly, wanting to teach his child both languages. Legolas smiled down at him, until, at that moment, Cascelia entered the room.

"Good morning," Cascelia said, shutting the door from where she had entered from the hallway.

"Morning," Legolas replied with a smile, and hoisted Rilluin back into his arms. From the next room, he heard a hacking cough followed almost immediately with a sneeze and a groan. "You could be a huge help to me today, my friend. Will you take Rilluin, just for today? _Just_ today. Keep him away from Aragorn's illness. Anyone of either of my family or Aragorn's will not hesitate to help, but. . . ."

He knew he was babbling, when Cascelia interrupted him. "Of course. You know, you do pay me for more than just feeding him once every night." She lifted Rilluin out of Legolas' arms. "Your fathers have abandoned you into my care have they? This should be fun."

Grinning, Legolas said, "Thank you, so much." He heard Aragorn cough once again, and went through into the room. From the bed, Aragorn looked up at him with bleary eyes. "Good morning my love," Legolas said, leaning against the door frame. "You look awful."

Aragorn merely tugged the covers closer around himself. Legolas pulled himself away form the wall, and moved closer to him. Dropping down next to his husband, Legolas turned the human's pale face towards him. "Do you feel as terrible as you look?"

Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, but nothing but a hoarse, whispering croak, emerged. He tried again, but there was only silence.

Biting down a laugh, Legolas smirked, "Have you something to say melda?"

Instead of forcing himself to speak, Aragorn spoke trough the bond. _'I think I have lost my voice.'_

Out loud, because he could and it would irritate his husband, Legolas said, "What gave it away?"

'_Go away,' _Aragorn said moodily as Legolas wrapped an arm around him. He knew he was not really being sent away when Aragorn melted against him somewhat. '_Do not make me get up.'_

"I will not, but Faramir may," Legolas told him, having already considered the possibility that Aragorn would want to stay exactly where he was, in the comfort of his own bed. He knew the human too well.

'_Stay with me,'_ Aragorn requested, wearing his most pleading doe eyes, as he turned around.

"You know that I can not," Legolas said, "Cascelia may have Rilluin but you said there was the trial you have been attending this last week that draws to a close today. I can go instead of you, as the royal presence, can I not?"

'_Yes, if I speak with you through the bond.'_

"Then we are decided."

000

Faramir tapped his foot impatiently under the table. Once again the King was late for breakfast and would therefore be late for the trial . . .

"Relax," Eówyn's quiet voice instructed him, and he felt a warm hand being placed on his thigh.

"But he is late," grumbled Faramir. "I can only wonder what excuse he will have this time."

"Not excuses, reasons," said Legolas from behind, and Faramir turned to see the King's Consort walk in. Instead of going straight to Faramir to explain his husband's absence though, he checked on Rilluin, greeted his father and Eówyn, and then spoke briefly to each of the hobbits attending. The hand on his thigh tightened, as Faramir tutted his impatience. Aragorn had an important court sentencing to preside over, a stack of documents Faramir needed him to sign, and a briefing on the financial state of the Kingdom to attend.

But Legolas did not explain the whereabouts of his husband, and, as Faramir watched, the elf seized a small jug of water, a glass, an apple and one of the soft white rolls. With these in hand, he left the room.

Swearing, Faramir stood. That was avoidance with absolutely no subtlety involved. Behind him as he followed Legolas out of the door, he heard Eówyn sigh. For a moment, he hesitated on the balls of his heels, considering whether or not to go back, but he knew that the Kingdom came first. When Faramir emerged in the hallway, Legolas had disappeared, but, predicting that the couple would be in their bedroom, he went there.

Sure enough, when he pushed open the door, Legolas and Aragorn were there, the King still in bed, whilst Legolas perched on it, talking in a murmur. The food and drink had a place on the bedside table.

Coldly, Faramir asked, "Sire, do you care nothing for this Kingdom?"

Aragorn's eyes narrowed, but Legolas was the one to speak. "Of course he does. Why do you think he worked almost constantly for the past nine months to help fix this country?"

"I was speaking to Aragorn. I do not think he needs you to protect him from everything."

He saw Legolas bridle, looking angry, and for a moment Faramir regretted his words. He did not want to anger the royals, but Aragorn wrapped an arm around Legolas' waist, securing him down. As if drawn by magnets, Legolas' eyes unwillingly met Aragorn's. The couple's faces changed as they looked at each other as if their expressions were words. Feeling confused and a little bit lost, Faramir dithered on the spot.

After a minute, Aragorn beckoned Faramir closer and, cautiously, Faramir obeyed. Only when Faramir was a few inches away from the King's face, did Aragorn open his mouth. "I can not speak." Faramir barely heard the harsh crackle of Aragorn's voice, but he understood.

Sitting back on his heels, Faramir put his face in his hands and swore again. "I can bring paperwork here and delay the financial meeting, but the sentencing we can not. Damnation, what are we going to do?"

"Calm down," said Legolas gently. "I know what Aragorn wants to say, and —"

Faramir interrupted, "How?"

"Did you not know?" asked Legolas. "We are bonded together. If Aragorn wants me to know his thoughts, I can. We may speak to each other at some distance."

"You two are full of surprises," Faramir sighed. "So you want to go instead of Aragorn. Let me organise this." He would have to visit the other judge and tell him of the changes, though there was little to do on the last day of the trial. They had already agreed on the probable sentence boundaries, but the two last speeches had to be given, the last discussion between the judges had and the final sentences passed. "Stay here, sire, and do not move. If I give you today in bed, I want you up and making up for it," Faramir told him.

"He says he would have it no other way," Legolas replied, smirking.

­000

'_Do not speak if there is another person talking, let Faramir speak whenever you can. He will tell you during the last discussion between the judges what you have to say, and when to say it. The other judge is Lord Nedrack, you have not met him, but . . .' _The voice of his husband rang in his head as Legolas waited in the small judges' chamber.

'_Aragorn, I understand,' _Legolas sent, and for a moment, the human fell silent, but then . . .

'_And do not lose your temper, please Legolas, whatever you do. Do not lose your temper. Please.'_

Confused, Legolas asked, _'Why would I lose my temper? I do not know the person. They have never hurt me.'_

'_But that is . . .'_

'_Aragorn, relax, meleth nin. Faramir is coming in. Go to sleep.' _Legolas stood as Faramir walked in, with Lord Nedrack, a surly, stern judge who had once been a soldier. The marks of the battles he had fought showed in the one white eye that had been blinded in a fight.

"So the King has abandoned us and left us with his wife, who knows nothing of the trial," muttered Lord Nedrack as he entered, stumping in.

Inside, Legolas grumbled — Aragorn was clearly the wife, for he had carried Rilluin, and Legolas was the dominant one. Just because Aragorn did the work and was King . . . . — but he had been warned about the judge. He was the best in the whole Kingdom; he could recite pages of the books of law, but he was "something of a grumpy git," particularly during the winter when the cold and damp weather got to his old wounds. They were Faramir's words, not his. "I trust you to help make the correct decision."

"Yes, well . . . let us hope so," Lord Nedrack said. "Are they ready for us?"

"Yes, I believe so," said Faramir. "This way my Lords."

The Lord Nedrack and Legolas followed the Steward into the court room. There, the watchers were already gathered in their wooden benches, the prosecution; two of the finest lawyers that he knew Aragorn had employed were near the front, with the defence near to them. There was only one lawyer there, one from the state given to criminals who could not afford their own, plus a man dressed in solemn prison greys. As Legolas watched, it seemed that the small man could not keep still; he bit at his filthy nails, scratched at his head, shifted in his seat.

Legolas and Faramir took a seat on either side of the Lord Nedrack at the high table, and surveyed the crowd in front of them. There seemed to be many, and they seemed . . . angry. Something about the case had infuriated them. Legolas did not know anything about it; Aragorn had not spoken of it; and if the city knew about it then Legolas had not heard, because he spent most of his time in the King's House with Rilluin and family. But there were two people who did not seem angry, the two sitting right behind the criminal — a woman and a child, a little older than Rilluin. The woman was sobbing into a handkerchief. Wife and son?

The lawyer for the defence stood, and Faramir muttered in Legolas' ear, "They have already pleaded guilty, but they are trying to have the smallest possible charge for him."

Merely nodding, Legolas watched the lawyer gather his notes, and face the three people who held his client's fate in their hands.

"My Lords," the state lawyer said, "It is clear to me — and I am sure that it is clear to you — that, due to the unfortunate incidents with his young family, my client was and is not of a sound mind. He admits in the letter found upon him that he believes 'a force will strike the guards down as I go past to destroy the False King' . . ."

Dimly, Legolas was aware of the lawyer continuing to talk, but a strange buzzing noise had filled his head, and he felt the blood drain from his face. It shamed him that anyone in the audience would be able to see him pale; he had been brought up to keep his emotions hidden in the presence of anyone other than his closest friends and relatives. But he could not concentrate on that. He knew who the criminal was, and the sympathy he had previously felt for the young woman and child in the front row vanished. This man had threatened to kill him and Rilluin, and leave Aragorn to suffer from the two things he feared most. Was this what had started Aragorn's nightmares?

Words flew round Legolas' head, "you should lose one you love," "I broke you by stealing away your child and whore of an elf," "you will all die." Those words had been engraved in his memory, words from the third of three letters he had received form the madman trying to kill him and Rilluin, in order to hurt Aragorn. That was what hurt the most: that he had wanted to destroy Aragorn.

Suddenly he heard Aragorn's voice in his head, and the human's mind gently brushing against his as if trying to comfort him. _'Do not lose your temper Legolas, please. Melda nin, you would only be ashamed of yourself, I know. Legolas, promise me.'_

Stiffly, as he gritted his teeth to prevent himself from expressing his outrage, Legolas replied, _'How could you not tell me that this man was being tried? That you had the power of life and death in your hands of one who had tried to rip us apart.'_

Aragorn's response was brisk, almost practical. _'I knew that you would be angry, and you have every reason to be, but I took the position of judge for this case having made the promise to remain impartial. I had to pretend that this did not affect me personally. Legolas, that man is sick, and you have not heard his sister's pleas for him to be relinquished into her care. You do not see how much his nephew adores him.'_

'_Nor do I wish to. He wanted to destroy you, Aragorn. How could you forgive him for doing that? He wanted to murder both Rilluin and me,' _Legolas snapped, already making up his mind to punish the man to the full extent of the law. Through fury hazed eyes, he saw the state lawyer take a seat and one of the prosecution lawyers stand and begin to talk.

'_I have not forgiven him Legolas, and I am not good enough to grant him my forgiveness for wanting to hurt you and Rilluin, but I can see how he suffers. The attacks on the city killed his wife and child. He blamed me for that, and I can understand why. In his frame of mind, he would do that.'_

'_But . . .' _though Legolas tried to argue, he was cut off.

'_No, Legolas. Please just keep quiet and listen to Faramir and Lord Nedrack. They know the law, they know the sentence that should be passed. In a way, justice has already been done. He has suffered.' _Legolas heard the weakness in Aragorn's voice, and sighed his concession.

'_I will not lose my temper, I will not be unreasonable and I will not bring embarrassment to either of us, but I can not promise I will not try to have him put away for as long as I can,' _Legolas said, unsure of whether or not he would be granted even this small compromise.

'_I did not expect any less of you,' _said Aragorn, the tiredness becoming more apparent in every syllable. '_You do what you must.'_

'_You can trust me. Now do stop fretting and go back to sleep.' _Legolas could tell that the prosecution lawyer had finished his speech and tried to tune back into it.

". . . without a doubt this madman is a terror and a threat to our King, the Prince Regent and our King's Consort, and therefore to our kingdom. He must be punished, made an example of, and our beloved Crown kept safe," the prosecution proclaimed, and took his seat once more.

Lord Nedrack and Faramir stood in unison, Legolas a beat behind, a filed out of the room back into the judge's chamber.

The moment the door snapped shut, Legolas demanded, "Can we execute him?"

"No," Faramir simply said, "so do not even think of it."

"But he attempted treason. The law in any Kingdom will allow the death penalty for treason."

Groaning, Faramir dropped into a seat and told him, "As was pointed out by his lawyer, Aragorn was not actually King at that point, so it was, instead, just attempted murder."

At Faramir's nod, Lord Nedrack took over from where he sat, "Attempted murder is not a capital offence, so the maximum sentence we can give is life. Only here we heave another issue: the terms of him pleading guilty mean we can not excommunicate him and the maximum sentence is fifty years."

"Only by then he would have probably already be dead," Faramir pointed out. "And by arguing that he is mad, the lawyer has lowered his prison sentence to forty years."

As they spoke, Legolas could see his hopes of absolute justice drowning away. He wanted nothing more than to protest, but he had promised Aragorn that he would not shame anyone. "That is the highest we can give him?"

"Yes." It was only a small fraction of a lifetime for Legolas; it did not seem like enough. Yet humans were fragile creatures . . . the man would probably die in his cell. He looked up as Faramir continued. "But we had already decided on thirty-five. Aragorn wants to show that he has mercy."

Legolas knew he had to give in, and show mercy himself. But Aragorn had had time to dwell on the matter of mercy. Weeks, maybe months. On the other hand, Legolas — who refused to recall the times when Aragorn and he had argued — had only an hour, and he had refused to forgive anyone who hurt his lover and child. But it was not up to him. It took a moment, but Legolas swallowed his pride and bitter fury. "Very well."

The judges filed back in, and it was Lord Nedrack who spoke, pronouncing the sentence to the gathered men. Biting his lip to prevent himself from protesting, and tasting coppery blood as he did so, Legolas forced himself to keep his eyes from the crying sister and nephew of the criminal. Maybe he should feel sorry fro them, but there was nothing else he could do. They would be able to visit the man, and the sister probably had a husband to return to. If not, the widow's trust was there for a reason.

Impatiently, he waited for the trial to end so he could leave and battle it out with Aragorn.

000

As soon as it was over, he hurried to the nursery first. Cascelia opened the door for him, and pressed a finger to her lips.

"I have just put him to bed," she softly explained.

"How has he been?" asked Legolas.

"Absolutely perfect," smiled Cascelia. "Just perfect. We visited the hobbits, and they amused him for quite a while, and he ate well."

"Thank you."

They conversed for a few moments before Legolas said farewell. Checking on Rilluin, he found the child already sleeping, and smiled down at the small infant, watching his chest rise and fall in sleep.

But he could not dither. He was angry at Aragorn for hiding the case from him, and wanted to talk to him about it. They were not supposed to keep things from each other, and Legolas despised being kept in the dark.

When he entered their bedroom, leaving Rilluin to his nap, it was too quiet for Aragorn to be awake, and the curtains were pulled closed. He moved closer to the bed, and saw Aragorn sleeping as innocently as Rilluin in the other room. At once the anger drained away; he was pathetic at keeping grudges with the human, and he climbed onto Aragorn's side of the bed. He slipped under the covers and lay down next to Aragorn. The human's soft brown hair flowed over his neck, and Legolas gently pressed a kiss to the exposed skin.

Legolas smiled as the peacefully asleep Aragorn twisted so he could sink into Legolas' arms. His hands shifted to grip onto Legolas' shirt. Pressing a kiss to Aragorn's slightly warm forehead, Legolas let him sleep.

**A/N: I know, you'll soon start drowning in the fluff. There will, as you know, actually be plot next time. Promise, and we'll skip a few months. Again we have a long chapter, written instead of revision. I was ill when I decided to make Aragorn ill too . . . because I'm a sadist, but I also wanted to show some of the things that Aragorn would do on a daily basis as King. Or at least in this universe of mine.**

**Many, many thanks to Rent-a-Blank for offering to beta. Reviews, ideas, anything you guys want to request, are awesome. Watch me hint most unsubtly. **


	5. Endings

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Tolkien's. Except for the people I created, obviously. They **_**are **_**mine, and I love 'em. Unless they're evil of course. No, wait, even then.**

'_Aragorn this is the most awkward thing. Your child refuses to stop squirming.'_

'_Hah! He would not stop moving for about four months of the time I carried him. It is your turn now.'_

'_That is not fair, I helped to soothe him when you wanted me to.'_

'_And now you can do it again,' _Aragorn told him smugly through the bond.

Legolas merely groaned, as once again Rilluin tried to wriggle away from him. He was glad that he was able to ride without holding on, and though he normally knotted his hands in the horse's mane if riding fast, they were only riding at a walking pace. Because of that he was able to hold Rilluin to him, bracing him from falling to the ground, and yet hold onto Arod with his thighs and supreme balance. _'Aragorn. He quiets down when you hold him, more often than not. Why do you think I never refuse your offer to put him to bed each night?"_

From his own horse, Aragorn rolled his eyes up to the warm, blue March sky, and replied, _'I would take him if I could without Faramir murdering me, if only because it makes me laugh that you are failing again.'_

'_Again?' _Legolas said questioningly.

'_The time you could not sort out the trouble with Rilluin's teeth.'_

'_Twice, twice in a year,' _Legolas protested. _'That does not meant I am a bad father. You have. '_

'_Legolas my love, you are a brilliant father,' _soothed Aragorn, and steered his horse a fraction closer to his husband's. _'And it is not my fault that Elladan and Elrohir fed Rilluin chocolate.'_

"They fed him chocolate?" exclaimed Legolas out loud, so loudly that Rilluin decided to attempt suicide by writhing his way off the horse again. Legolas caught him one handed and moved from sitting in front of him to his shoulder. "Those idiots!" He was sorely tempted to wheel around to where the twins were, behind the guards surrounding them, but there was a long train of people behind them; Staff that Faramir insisted they had, Elrond, the hobbits, Gandalf, the leaving elves . . . and Arwen. Tomorrow would be the last day the Tellion family had to worry about Arwen Undómiel. "No wonder he will not sit still. Our little one has far too much energy."

"I avoided telling you for a reason, melda nin," Aragorn said, grinning.

"So I would not knock out your brothers?" Legolas queried.

"Absolutely."

"Very well." Aragorn gave the signal.

A few minutes later, Aragorn, Legolas, Elrond and Rilluin were sitting on a rug, waiting for their lunch. As punishment for feeding Rilluin chocolate, the twins had been banished to guard Arwen. Elrond had Rilluin on his lap.

"I do not understand how he will sit still once he is off a horse, and can not kill himself," moaned Legolas.

From his position next to Legolas, Aragorn smirked, "Because he just wants to irritate you meleth. Do not take it personally."

"I will try very hard not to," Legolas grinned, watching Elrond gently playing with Rilluin. _'He will miss him,' _Legolas sent through the bond.

'_Who will miss whom?' _asked Aragorn.

'_Rilluin will miss your father, but your father will miss Rilluin even more,' _Legolas sighed.

Leaning against Legolas' shoulder, Aragorn said, _'I know, and I will miss him too. More than anything?'_

'_More than anything?' _asked Legolas, somewhat coldly.

'_No more than you, and never more than Rilluin, love," _Aragorn told him, _'But do not make me comfort you.'_

Legolas looped an arm around Aragorn's shoulders, and told him, _'I am sorry, that was unfair of me.'_

As Aragorn settled himself against Legolas, Elrond looked up from where Rilluin had captured his hands in his own fists. "You are very unsubtle when you talk to each other silently. You always look at each other, meet each others' eyes, and your expressions change." Aragorn and Legolas exchanged ever so slightly guilty looks, and Elrond added on the question, "Were you talking about me?"

At the same moment that Aragorn replied, "Yes," Legolas said, "No."

Merely raising an eyebrow, Elrond said, "I see. You are not going to tell me?"

"No," Legolas said again, and, at the sounds of the hobbits approaching, he turned around.

"I want to feed him," exclaimed Pippin.

"But it's my turn," argued Merry.

"You had a turn yesterday," Sam pointed out.

"None of that matters you three, because Strider is going to let me feed him," Frodo said, over the others.

"How do you figure that?" asked Pippin.

"Because he likes me more and I saved Middle Earth?" tried Frodo, as the four of them took seats on the rug.

"I assume you are not asking me if you can feed Legolas," Aragorn said.

As Legolas poked Aragorn in the ribs, Merry said, "No, Rilluin. I want to feed him, and Sam was wrong, I did not have a turn yesterday, and –"

Elrond tried to raise his hands to interrupt, but only managed to free one from Rilluin's grasp. "You are not feeding my grandchild, I am."

At the loud, unruly protests of the hobbits, Legolas said, "Frodo you can feed him dinner, Sam you can do dessert, Merry and Pippin can share breakfast tomorrow." He was more than used to dividing out the child between the enthusiastic Halfling, but Elrond was going to get priority every time.

"When do I get a turn?" asked Aragorn, "I gave birth to him, and you get to carry him on your horse."

Legolas pressed a kiss against Aragorn's hair, and told him, "You can have him once they are gone. All is good and fair."

000

The company continued riding onwards, west, towards the borders of Gondor until nightfall, when they set up camp. It was bemusing for Aragorn and Legolas to watch the servants setting up the camps, taking their horses to care for them, and refusing to let the royals do anything to help. Elrond just watched on, amused as Aragorn grumbled about being useless, to Legolas. The elf was perched on a wooden fence, giving Aragorn his undivided attention.

"They will not let us put up our own tent, or. . . ."

"I know love," Legolas told him, with a patience that Elrond admired.

"And Cascelia and the hobbits have stolen our son again," Aragorn complained.

"They think that they are helping us," Legolas soothed. "And in a way, you know that they are."

"How?" asked Aragorn, and Elrond rolled his eyes.

"Because it frees you to go out with your father and brothers," Legolas said, pacifying him, "Now go on, shoo, tell your brothers that they can leave Arwen to the guards."

Aragorn left the two elves, with a faintly irritable look back at his lover, and Legolas hopped down from the fence. As the blonde elf wandered away, presumably to go and find his son, Elrond was left on his own for the moment.

Sighing, Elrond knew that the evening and next morning would be difficult, to say the least. He would have to say goodbye to all three of his sons, his son-in-law and his grandson, and in all likelihood, he would never hear of them again. Anything could happen in the rest of their lives, and he would never know. The twins could marry, Rilluin could grow up, find a wife or a husband, however unlikely it was he could have siblings . . . for all Elrond knew Legolas and Aragorn could be divorced, the monarchy overthrown, wars could break out . . . and he would never know.

But he was weary of it all. His time to live away from Valinor was at an end. He could not stay; Vilya's power was broken and the beauty the world had held before was fading. Almost all that was beautiful was focused on the small family of his. But they would not last long, only another century, give or take a few decades. That was only a fraction of Elrond's lifetime, but he had to leave, and not a small part of that was to take Arwen away.

His daughter would not hurt Aragorn or his family again; she would not have a chance. He would make sure of that, and reconcile for his wrongs.

Pulling away from the fence he too had been leaning against, Elrond walked away to the tent which had been set up for him.

000

Legolas had been thinking about this for a long time — months — and with Aragorn safe with his father and brothers, and Rilluin secure with Cascelia, the hobbits and his four guards, he was free to do as he pleased. Arwen had her own tent, secured most firmly, door flap tied closed as soon as she went in, and eight armed guards situated around it.

The guards respectfully nodded to Legolas, and the one at the door asked, "Do you want to go in?"

"Yes, and I want you to be absolutely discrete about that," Legolas said quietly, "And please, when I say that, I mean do not tell anyone I was here."

The guard nodded. "Of course my Lord," he said, as he unfastened the tent flap.

When Legolas stepped in, he was somewhat pleased that the tent was cold, small and sparsely furnished. And yet still more than she deserved.

Seated on a tent roll, staring at the floor, Arwen hoarsely asked, "Have you come to give up your husband to me?"

"Absolutely not," said Legolas, leaning against a tent pole to irritate her with a relaxed possession, but he had loosened the knives tied to his clothes. He was not off his guard in the slightest.

"I thought not," Arwen said, and she raised her eyes to Legolas' face. But the blonde elf avoided them, studying the ceiling as if fascinated. How many times had he heard Aragorn regret ever catching her gaze? Arwen continued, "Are you here to gloat?"

"Perhaps a little," was Legolas' honest answer.

"Are you here to torture me more?" Arwen asked, standing up and making Legolas tense himself slightly.

"We have not tortured you, and we have been more than lenient with you," snapped Legolas.

"You locked me in a small room with only my father for company for a year!" exclaimed Arwen, taking a vicious step forwards.

"A year is absolutely nothing to you, I know that perfectly well. Most distressingly, I have seen my child age a year; he is crawling now. Soon he will be walking and talking, and then before I know it he will be wearing my husband's crown. Of course, I can not tell Aragorn any of this. My husband does not understand, and can not comprehend the longevity of my life. You, however, can. So, because of that, I know that one year to you is like a day to my lover. It barely inconvenienced you."

"Was I married to him, were I the mother of his child—"

"Which you are not, and for which I am hugely grateful," interjected Legolas.

"—I would appreciate every year given to me," Arwen finished, ignoring the unashamedly rude interrupted.

Legolas snorted, "Do not think I don't. Every time I see his eyes sparkle with amusement, feel his soft as silk hair, watch that smile . . . my heart leaps with happiness. I appreciate every day, every minute, every second with them."

Frowning, Arwen asked, "Are you trying to make me jealous of Rilluin or Aragorn?"

"Both," Legolas simply told her, "is it working?"

"Why would I tell you if it was? That was just to infuriate me."

Smirking, Legolas knew that his words were working; a furious red flush had flooded the elleth's cheeks. To be honest, he had wanted to see her just to anger her, and because everything was too good for her. Sadistically, he wanted her to suffer for what she had done to Aragorn, and she still did. Every so often, he knew that the human was thinking about Arwen, and would often seek comfort in Legolas' arms. Though Legolas did not mind in the slightest if Aragorn wanted reassurance, he did not want to have a reason to have to console him in the first place. She deserved some punishment. He was almost tempted to point out that Aragorn and he had much better sex that Aragorn and she had ever had, by Aragorn's admission, but he restrained himself.

Instead, he said, "I have every right to infuriate you. You tried to kill both my son and me, and take my husband from me. Did you know, three months ago I tried a man who had attempted to kill me and my son? I was permitted to put him in prison for thirty five years. For you, because I would not call you insane, however much I would like to, and because I would rather have no mercy for you, I could lock you up for half a century. That would at least disadvantage you for a time, though obviously never long enough. And instead you are going to Valinor, the closest thing to a paradise."

"No one is stopping you from taking my place," Arwen spat. "Then I could take yours."

Legolas chuckled, "I am staying here, I would not leave my lover. The sea may call me, but I will resist, always. Aragorn means more to me than any paradise. He would probably mean more to you too, if you had ever managed to feel anything more for him than pure desire for power."

Shaking violently, Arwen turned away, "You won, I understand that. You will never have to see me again, be glad. Will you leave now?"

"Yes, I think I will. My husband and son probably want me," Legolas said, and walked out of the tent. He had wanted to talk to Arwen on his own for a long time, wanted to know that the elf was suffering as she should. It was not enough, but it would do. She had not shown remorse, but she was jealous and angry. That, on the other hand, was enough.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself and release the white hot tension in his joints, he knew that he was at least happy that Arwen would leave them. On the journey, she would not struggle; she would leave without a moment's fight. On his way out of the tent, he had dared to glance at her, and had seen defeat in her eyes, in the slump of her shoulders, in the bow of her head. That was all he needed.

Slipping into the tent belonging to Cascelia, Legolas said, "Could I please have Rilluin." He could not help but smile at the sleeping child on Cascelia's shoulder, and the deliberately hushed tones the hobbits were talking in. Cascelia handed the child over to him, and Legolas thanked her and said goodnight to the hobbits. Out in the chilly spring night, Rilluin woke marginally from his light sleep, and whimpered ever so slightly. "Hush, Rilluin," Legolas murmured. He had not noticed how heavy the one year old was becoming when he was tired, and held him with both hands instead. "Go to sleep."

Legolas glanced around the door or Elrond's tent.

"—and then he told Glorfindel that he was trying to make it match his hair," exclaimed Elladan.

Choking on his laughter, Elrond said, "He coated the tunic with paint to make it match his hair?"

"Glorfindel's best tunic," confirmed Elrohir.

"I was four!" Aragorn argued. Though he was flushed red with embarrassment, he was laughing as well.

Legolas coughed, interrupting them. "Sorry, I just came to say that I am putting Rilluin to bed, and probably going myself."

Aragorn glanced up at his lover. "I will come with you."

"Do not worry, I did not want to break up your good time," Legolas hurriedly assured him.

"No, I am tired and being mocked, so I am coming," Aragorn said. "I am sorry Ada, I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Elrond and the twins chorused.

000

Watching Rilluin fall back to sleep in the crib next to his and Legolas' bed, Aragorn sighed. Throughout the evening meal, he had been receiving a concoction of emotions from his husband that was very worrying, but every time he tried to find and what he was doing, he was brushed away. In the end, he had decided to give up, and just enjoy his last evening with his father. But now. . . .

Legolas had just finished tying the lacing to secure their door shut, and turned to rest a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Are you coming to bed?" he asked.

Wordlessly, Aragorn pulled off his clothes and slipped under the covers. Legolas followed a minute later, and Aragorn nestled into his hold. They stayed in silence for a long moment, before Aragorn managed to ask, "What did you do for dinner?"

"I did not eat."

Aragorn twisted around to face the elf, and demanded, "Why not?"

Closing his eyes wearily, Legolas said, "I went to talk to an elf. I barely knew her but . . . I needed to speak about . . . endings."

"Endings?"

"Yes. They are all crossing the sea, heading home. It was just . . . I wanted to talk to another elf."

Aragorn tried not to feel hurt, but he knew that Legolas hated talking about the sea longing Aragorn knew he suffered from, even if it was only in the back of his mind. Instead, he changed the conversation, "When you said that all is good and fair earlier, you were wrong."

Trailing a fingertip gently down the side of Aragorn's face, Legolas asked, "What do you mean? I was talking about organising feeding. . ."

"It is not good, because my father is as good as dead to me—"

"Do not say that!" Legolas exclaimed as loudly as he dared. "You know that he will think of you every day."

Aragorn tried not to shiver as he said, "But I can never speak to him again, and he can not stay here without suffering."

Sighing, Legolas told him, "He has suffered for an uncountable, unbearable number of years. He would have left so much earlier if he had been able to without deserting his responsibilities. The person dearest to him has gone to Valinor, and now, at last, he can follow. I can not imagine how he has felt during their separation, Aragorn, and the closest we have ever been was when we argued last year, or during those heartbreaking years we were forced to spend apart because of our duties."

As Aragorn felt Legolas hold him a fraction tighter, the human quietly said, "And that is why it is not fair either."

"Sometimes it can not be," whispered Legolas. "Sometimes we just have to manage the circumstances we are given, and do our best with them. You know that more than most people melda nin."

"Your father will still be here to guide you." Aragorn pulled away and sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Though he buried his face in his knees, Legolas had seen the small amount of jealousy in Aragorn's eyes, heard it in his soft voice. Legolas knew that it was not fair on his husband, and there was nothing eh could say but, "He will guide you too if you let him, and everything he passes to me I pass to you." He could not help but reach out to stroke the hair that fell across Aragorn's face, trying to provide some measure of comfort.

"And we pass it onto Rilluin," said Aragorn, glanced over at the crib where his son was asleep, brushing the rest of his hair out of his eyes as he did so. He hesitated for a moment, and then forced out, "But I will leave him too. You and he will have to bury me."

"Do not say that, we will not think of that yet," hissed Legolas, looking as if he wanted to shake Aragorn. "We have many years ahead of us."

Resting his head back down on the pillow, Aragorn simply said, "But Ada does not."

000

Goodbyes were always difficult for Elrond, which was why he rarely made them. They always reminded him of Celebrían, when she had ridden way from him, and now he was doing the same to his children. He watched from a distance as Legolas and Aragorn knelt to embrace the hobbits, promising to visit them before long. A sad smile slid onto the Elven Lord's face; the couple would not visit all of them. Frodo would be gone when they visited, but Elrond could not divulge that foresight, not when it would only cause more pain to everyone else. There was already enough of that.

When Legolas and Aragorn moved to give their farewells to Gandalf, they swapped places with the twins, who had been doing so before. The elderly wizard had asked the couple already if they wanted to remove the bond, but both the elf and the human had wanted it to remain. Mithrandir had changed and perfected the spell so that it would not vanish when he left for Valinor. Pondering on that, Elrond wondered if that was the right decision to make. If the couple were to seek a divorce and they could still feel each other's feelings… It shamed him when, even though he knew that Aragorn and Legolas were deeply, truly in love, he could not help but be cynical, doubting the sanctity of everything. Truly, he did need the peace of Valinor, need to hold Celebrían again, ease the ache in his heart that had made him too bitter…

Glancing behind him, he saw the train of elves who were heading for the harbour riding away. Soon they would be lost, if he did not leave. Taking a deep breath, he moved forwards. Legolas and Aragorn were busy with Gandalf still, but Elladan and Elrohir caught his gaze. When they approached, Elrond could see uncertainty in their identical, shining eyes.

"You chose the right place," Elrond told them, and was surprised to hear his own voice gravelly with the emotion he had hoped to hide. "You are still young, and you do not feel the lessened beauty as I do. You still have hope for life."

"Do not say that Ada," whispered Elrohir hoarsely. "Hope remains more literally than you meant with Aragorn still here."

"I am sorry," said Elrond. "I did not want this to be more difficult than it already is."

"It can be more difficult?" Elladan asked, and Elrond saw him put an arm around his younger, more emotional brother. At that moment, he knew they would be alright in time. When he searched their eyes again, he saw in Elladan strength, intelligence and drive to succeed. The elder twin was most like Elrond in personality and in skill as a healer. Elrohir however was more empathic, better at relating to patients, but more emotional in turn. Qualities of both Celebrían and Elrond combined to make the two elves the perfect team. Elladan, Elrond knew, would hold Elrohir together even if he was falling apart himself, and though they would never forget, they would cease to mourn in time.

"Yes, I could not say goodbye at all," Elrond pointed out, but at the horror on his children's faces, he added, "But I will not do that to you. I will say that I will miss you, more than you know, and I will think of you more than you thought possible. And it will get better. We must all say goodbye at some point, and this is our time. You know how much I love you both, but it is time."

Putting on a braver front, Elladan said, "We know."

"We just wish that it was not," Elrohir wistfully added.

Elrond tried to smile as he said, "These humans need to be reminded of the glory of the elves, and I can think of no better ambassadors for that than the two I see before me. " On each pale forehead, he pressed a kiss and brought his two sons into a tight hug. "I know that you will not fail." He also knew that the two were no the verge of tears, and murmured, "You know that I must be gone in a moment. Goodbye my little ones."

"Goodbye Ada," the two replied in unison, and dutifully backed away, only to be replaced by Aragorn, with Rilluin on his hip. Legolas waited a respectable distance away and, as Elladan and Elrohir walked past him, brushed their shoulders in a sympathetic gesture.

Looking down at Aragorn, Elrond said, "Forgive me, for everything I did wrong to you and your husband in your short life."

"Ada, every moment of that has been forgiven, and more than made up for by all the good that you have done for me," Aragorn earnestly told him.

"Thank you," Elrond said, "For I do not really deserve forgiveness."

"Please do not speak of these things. They are gone, and this is the last time I will ever see you. I can not think of that," begged Aragorn.

"Of course," Elrond conceded, and realised abruptly that he had tears in his eyes. Blinking them away, he said, "All I have to say to you, all that you are not assured of already, is how proud I am of you Aragorn. You have come so far since you were that tiny, squalling child abandoned in the dark woods, next to your unconscious mother. You have done so much and I am so… so unbearably proud."

"Thank you Ada," choked Aragorn, and covered his mouth with his free hand, as if physically keeping tears at bay.

"Take care of Rilluin, because you will be as proud as me one day ion nin." Suddenly, Elrond knew that there were few words left to say, that goodbyes had to be made, and he had to leave. He could not speculate about their reactions anymore, he had to let them unfold. "Farewell peneth. Grow tall and strong," he murmured as he kissed the top of Rilluin's head. Then he moved to Aragorn's and planted a kiss there. "I know you will continue making me proud, my son."

Pulling away, Elrond caught Legolas; eyes, and called, "Look after my son, Legolas."

Legolas nodded, and replied, "I mean to. For always."

Without another word, Elrond climbed onto his horse, and started to ride to catch up with the other elves. When he glanced behind to his family, the first thing he saw was Elladan, watching him as he rode with sharp eyes, holding Elrohir who has refusing to watch his father leave. With Elrond's elvish vision, he could see the younger twin's back shaking with sobs, and he felt his heart pang. But he could not turn back and comfort him. Elladan would have to do that. Each of the three brothers could comfort each other.

The second thing was Aragorn. Where Elrohir had Elladan, Aragorn had Legolas. The human was watching him, silent tears falling down his face, whilst Rilluin gazed up at his father, concerned. Legolas just held Aragorn close, all he could do.

Elrond turned away, but a sound from behind him further tugged at his heart. As Aragorn held him, Rilluin began to cry.

**A/N: Ill again when writing, may not be great. And I just turned 16, woo! Ideas are needed, or I'll skip to Rilluin being four. **


	6. Aging

**Disclaimer: Tolkien's characters, obviously are not mine. However, I will claim Rilluin with vehemence. Mine, Kay, mine!**

Swift days passed and, before Aragorn's eyes, Rilluin grew. Leaning against a tree, blossom falling on his head, Aragorn called, "Come on Rilluin, come to your Ada."

Legolas locked his arms around the child, and proclaimed, "No, he wants to stay with me, correct ion nin?" The two pairs of sky blue eyes met, Legolas' eyes sparkling with amusement, Rilluin's alight with intelligence and curiosity. Rilluin held his Atar's gaze for a moment, before crawling off the elf's long legs and getting to his feet.

Warily, Aragorn watched his child getting up to his unsteady feet, and toddle towards him. "There we go," crooned Aragorn, as Rilluin dropped down onto his lap instead. "See, he loves me more."

Narrowing his eyes at both his taunting husband, and Gimli who was watching and guffawing at them, Legolas said, "That is not true."

"I know, but I enjoy seeing your face when you are jealous and annoyed," said Aragorn, smirking at his slightly irritated husband. He glanced down at Rilluin, and found him raising a snail to his mouth. Gently, he tugged it away and murmured, "No, that does not taste nice little one."

"You're right, and you really don't want to chew them, either, just swallow them straight down. And take off the shell if you have the patience," offered Gimli, casually.

Aragorn looked at Gimli in revulsion and knew that disgust was etched on Legolas' face as well. "Do we even want to know, Gimli?"

"I was trapped in a collapsed mine, I was starving. It was that or dirt," Gimli simply said.

Hurriedly, Aragorn covered his son's slightly pointed ears, and said, "By all things that are good, do not teach my son to eat dirt, Gimli. We have enough troubles."

"Oops?" Gimli tried.

Aragorn could tell that Legolas was swallowing laughter, but was doing only a small amount better than Gimli at containing his amusement. He could not remove his laughter from his eyes, nor did Aragorn want him to. "Go on Rilluin, go and pull on your guardian's beard. Do that for your Ada," Aragorn instructed, chivvying the child off his lap. Obediently, Rilluin walked over to Gimli, and stared up at his guardian with accusing eyes. After a pause, he picked up a rock from the ground and offered it to the dwarf.

"Thank you," Gimli said, trying to sound pleased as Rilluin offered another . . . and another.

"I think he wants you to eat them," called the sniggering Aragorn.

"No chance," said Gimli, in a falsely cheery voice.

Legolas slid closer to Aragorn, and the elf's fingers began to card through Aragorn's hair, combing out the light pink blossom that had settled in his curls. "Sitting under a tree that is moulting is not clever, my love."

"Remind me, who did I find sitting reading in this very tree yesterday when he was supposed to be coming to bed?" Aragorn teased, as he tried not to moan out loud at the sensation of the hands in his hair.

"It was a beautiful night, with stars and the flowers and the . . ."

Leaning backwards, Aragorn interrupted, "It was freezing cold, and you were choosing the tree over me."

"The book was very . . . " Without warning, Legolas trailed off, and paused. "Did I just hear Rilluin say what I think he did?" Legolas gasped when he got his breath back, hands leaving Aragorn's hair.

Normally, Aragorn would have complained, but he had heard it too. "I think you did." Lying down to his son's level, on his stomach, Aragorn asked, "Did you just say Ada, ion nin? Did you?"

"No," Legolas answered for the child. "He said Atar."

Aragorn flipped over to face his husband, "He did not, Legolas! He said Ada."

"I am an elf. I think I can hear somewhat better than you, my human love. It was Atar," Legolas exclaimed.

Stubbornly, Aragorn turned back onto his front and placed a hand on Rilluin's soft head of curls, saying, "Now remember who went through eight and a half months of carried you, Rilluin. And now, say Ada Rilluin, say Ada."

"No, Rilluin, say Atar. Atar," Legolas said carefully, slowly pronouncing it, but irritatingly over the top of Aragorn's coaxing. A long hand went over Aragorn's mouth, drowning out the rest of his words, so Rilluin could only heard Legolas instructing, "Say Atar for me Rilluin." Aragorn struggled, but Legolas dropped down onto his back, straddling him and keeping his hands forcefully in place.

Intensely studying a rock, Rilluin muttered, "Ata."

Both fathers groaned, and Legolas flopped down, so that he was laying on Aragorn's back, the elf's thighs still holding Aragorn tightly. Feeling Legolas bury his face in his hair, Aragorn sighed, "He is just talking nonsense again. He just wants to torture us."

"He is only two years old, and already driving us insane," grunted Legolas, his breath warming Aragorn's neck, making him shiver. "He is turning your hair grey."

"What?" asked Aragorn, twisting under his light husband to meet his eyes, but making Legolas sit up again. Almost shouting, he exclaimed, "I have grey hair now? Do I have many?" His aggravation escalated when Legolas began laughing at his irate expression. "I am only ninety years old Legolas, I can not have grey hair. Please, please tell me that you were jesting."

"Very well. I was jesting," Legolas said, and his body sunk down a few inches from his potion on Aragorn's stomach with the human's sigh of relief. "It is not a grey hair, it is a silver hair."

Momentary relief flooding away, to be replaced by irritation. "I am getting old, Legolas. I am getting old and my hair is turning grey—"

"Silver," Legolas corrected him, with an infuriating measure of calm. "And I am three thousand years old. You know nothing of age yet, meleth, and you are getting older, every day, as Rilluin is. You are both getting older, child."

"I am not a child, I was just complaining about being old," argued Aragorn.

"Do you feel old?" Legolas gently asked. When Aragorn replied in the negative, and ever so slightly rolled his hips under the elf, Legolas gasped, "Then you are still young my love, as young as I feel despite having lived for millennia."

Feeling the heat of the couple's gaze, Gimli felt he had to interrupt. "Your son is sitting right here and, I'd like to add, so am I."

"So leave," growled Aragorn, eyes not leaving his elvish husband's for a second.

Gimli hoisted Rilluin onto his shoulder and, in his rumbling voice told him, "Your fathers are being very irresponsible. Only a moment ago they were excited over you talking, and now they are getting excited over something very different."

Faramir's voice floated over the four males. "My Lord Legolas, would you mind removing yourself from the King? He was supposed to end his lunch and attend a meeting a half hour ago."

"It is all the Prince's fault," Legolas called back, but he removed himself from his position on his husband. "Go," he said to Aragorn, "Go and show them who is the oldest man leading the city."

"I am the only man leading the city," muttered Aragorn.

000

Aragorn took his seat and gestured for the other men to sit down as well. "Tell me what you know," he instructed.

Sloath spoke up first, in his incredibly deep, resonating voice. "Sire, the tax raise of the past years has paid off, and the war with Mordor has, effectively, been paid for. Blacksmiths who made armour, men who were drafted, the fletchers of the arrows, the forgers, and the Healers and their supplies, all done. The immediate costs have been met."

"So, I can lower taxes again? We have been all but beggared this land for the past two years, and the people are unhappy. They lost their husbands and sons, and the income they brought, and now they are being taxed to near starvation. The treasury is all but drained," Aragorn stated. It was a fact that had kept him lacking in sleep for many a night. Were something to happen to the Kingdom, a flood, an earthquake, a devouring fire, Aragorn could not afford to pay to repair the damage. "Faramir?" Aragorn wanted an answer from his most trusted advisor.

Next to him, Faramir swept his hair away from his harried face. "Not yet my Lord."

"Why not?" demanded Aragorn, but in a softer voice than he normally used for directions. His Steward was exhausted, and spreading himself out between the work he was dedicated to, and his family life. He and Eówyn had married only a short while after the war, and she had given him his first son at the start of the year after, making him ten months younger than Rilluin. They had named him Théoden, but for short, he was referred to as Théo. Only a few weeks previously, Faramir had announced that Eówyn was expecting a second child and, though they were thrilled, Faramir was stretched between the two things in his life he was dedicated to, and Aragorn could sympathise.

Faramir merely nodded to Sloath, and he continued, "Not yet, sire. In another year, maybe, but any money which comes in that does not go to the basics, goes to the rebuilding of Osgiliath, which we can not delay. The dwarves demand payment for any materials they purchase immediately and there are still people in temporary shelters here, waiting to go home."

Resisting the urge to bury his head in his hands and groan, Aragorn asked, "How far along is the building work?"

A different man, Gambett, spoke up, and Aragorn, as he did every time, had to try not to wince at his gratingly high voice. "We have pictures here sir, engravings done by one of the more . . . artistic dwarves, I believe." Gambett was not a fan of the other races "invading" the city, and as a way to try and combat that, Aragorn had sent him to be an ambassador of Osgiliath, reporting changes and news to Gondor. As the wooden carvings were passed along the row, Aragorn wondered if it had worked at all.

When the engravings landed in his hands, Aragorn rolled his eyes. Apparently not. "A dwarf created this, you say, Master Gambett?"

"Yes sire," said the man, with a hint of unease.

"Then why is it signed in elvish script, as E.L. Nidillion? He has been artist of the dwarfish and elvish alliance for the past year. Surely you have heard of him, you work with him on a weekly basis," Aragorn pointed out, biting back a smirk at the outraged, humiliated expression on the councillor's face, but Faramir failed to contain a tired chuckle. That distracted Aragorn for a moment: Faramir had the self control of an elf.

"Forgive me. I may have been confused," Gambett muttered.

When Aragorn had taken over as King, he had kept with the same councillors, to keep the people happy, and to benefit from their experience, but it did not mean that he liked them all. Gambett was one he did not like, but Sloath was one he did. "No matter," said Aragorn, and started to study the picture. The intricate engravings depicted the half built city, the walls of which were half assembled, the main hall and Leader's house completed, but the normal houses were not even started. It had been completely demolished and was being rebuilt from scratch, by elves, humans and dwarves.

The image of the half built city would be fixed in that for always, never completed, never aging._ Never aging_. The thought hit him as violently as a hammer in the hands of a dwarf.

Trying not to seem pleased, Aragorn merely said, "I will speak to Master Gimli about the building, to see if I can arrange for the money to be paid in another way, or at another time. Either way, I want houses made before winter, and taxes lowered. For now, gentlemen, thank you." Aragorn pushed back his chair and, as he moved towards the exit, he brushed a hand across Faramir's shoulders, signalling for the younger man to come.

Obedient as ever, Faramir followed his King out of the room, and into Aragorn's study, where he lent against a wall. "Yes, Aragorn?"

"Go home to your wife and child, Faramir. You look exhausted," Aragorn told him, dropping down into a chair. The moment Faramir looked as if he was going to argue Aragorn pre-empted him and said, "I do not want you arguing with me. You are not at your best, and that is where I need you. You can be no help if you do not explain things when I direct questions at your or if you lose control of your laughter. You know this to be true."

"Yes, Aragorn. I have not been doing my best by you, and you deserve more," sighed the Steward, moving to rest his weight on a chair opposite his King. He seemed to Aragorn to resemble a child, being scolded for failure.

Restraining his chin in his hands as he spoke, Aragorn curiously asked, "When was the last time you took a day off, other than the Sundays I force you to leave for?"

For a moment, the Steward sank into thought, but then said, "The day after Théoden was born, though I took the day before that too, besides the occasional afternoon when you have sent me away."

"Faramir!" Aragorn exclaimed, taken aback. "You are in charge of your own holidays, mellon nin, and I must assure you that not everything is important enough to require your attention."

"I like to know what is happening," Faramir protested. "It is my job."

"You remind me of Erestor. He was almost constantly working, and his lover got angry at him for that," Aragorn quietly chuckled. "I would advise you not to anger your pregnant wife. I know that when I was pregnant I never wanted Legolas to stop holding me, let alone leave my sight." Not that that had changed much. "Go back to your family."

Faramir gave one last attempt on principle, but Aragorn could already tell that he had been swayed. "But my work. . . ."

"It will be done," Aragorn assured him, and nodded him towards the door with a small grin. "Go."

000

When Aragorn got through his own work and Faramir's, it was getting dark, and he was quivering with the impatience of wanting to tell Legolas the idea that had come to him whilst examining the carving.

Eventually, he got into his and Legolas' private lounge, and found his elf and child seated on a sofa, opposing Erestor and Glorfindel who also shared one. A smile slid onto Aragorn's face, as it did almost every time he saw his small family. Legolas turned to greet him with the sweetest smile, and Aragorn felt the tension from the day slip away. Moving close, he pressed a kiss to his son's forehead and tried to do the same to Legolas, only the elf moved. The couple's lips met in a chaste kiss, which quickly turned less innocent.

Through the bond, Aragorn growled, _"I want you, now."_

"_You have wanted me all day," _Legolas replied, amusement mingled with lust in his voice.

"_Who can blame me?"_

"_Tonight, I promise."_

They only drew away when Erestor cleared his throat behind them. "We are still sitting here, you realise," the elf pointed out. "Spare our eyes."

"Hypocrite," Legolas teased over Aragorn's shoulder.

"In that case, spare your son's eyes," Glorfindel snickered.

"That is the second time today we have been chastised for showing affection today," sighed Legolas. "Maybe our friends are trying to tell us something."

"Maybe," Aragorn agreed. Rilluin's pleading blue eyes met his, and the child raised his arms. Obligingly, Aragorn hoisted him into his arms, but took a seat on the sofa so that he could nestle into the warmth of his husband's hold. Rilluin took a place in his lap, and reached out for the stuffed rabbit the twins had bought him. Stroking the long, velvet ears, the child settled down.

"How was your day?" murmured Legolas.

"Hard, I had not appreciated how much work Faramir does," Aragorn said. "But I had an idea. I think we should have a portrait done, of the three of us. That way, we could be captured forever in the happiness we are in. Never growing old."

Legolas shifted uneasily, "A portrait like that is expensive, Aragorn. Atar had one made of me, Laurient and him, and it cost a small fortune. The things are huge."

Deflating, Aragorn said, "That is true. There is no money in this Kingdom anymore for luxuries like that. Forget it."

He had dwelt on the idea all afternoon, and into the evening, liking it more and more, and knew his disappointment showed no his face when Glorfindel asked, "Why not ask for a small one? It may not have the impact that you desire but it will cost less, and you will still be seen there forever."

Shooting the golden elf a grateful glance, Aragorn said, "You are right." He turned beseeching eyes to Legolas, and the elf rolled his blue ones.

"You want me to find an artist for you?" he asked, with an overdramatic sigh.

"I have quite a bit of work on," Aragorn said, "And I am trying to help out Faramir too, spread the work out between other employees. He is almost the opposite of me. He adores his work, and his family, but he feels that he needs to put the kingdom first."

"Unlike you, most of the time. If you _can_ run away to me. . ." Legolas murmured.

"Then I will," finished Aragorn with a grin.

Glorfindel prodded at Erestor's side, "If only you were like that," he said. "You always insist on working."

"It is always about duty," argued Erestor. "Some things have to come first."

"I understand, you just amuse me when you are angry." The Balrog Slayer glanced up at Aragorn and Legolas, and said, "You and Faramir are just different ends of a spectrum, that is all."

"You want this as soon as possible?" queried Legolas, to his slightly embarrassed husband. At Aragorn's nod of affirmation, he added, "Then I shall go find someone to do this for you."

000

As Aragorn tucked Rilluin into bed, he sighed. No matter how much it seemed that his child grew, he was still small. Most children his age would be getting a proper child's bed, but Rilluin would not need it for another half a dozen months. His development was too slow for a normal child, and it worried his fathers.

Gazing over the cot bars, leaning on the edge, Aragorn murmured, "I do not want this portrait just for vanity. I want to have a picture of all of us, just in case something happens. Your Atar would not want me thinking of this, but . . . you are growing up fast, I am getting older. Life goes fast. I want to be able to look at you like this, to never forget. Just in case."

With that, he pressed a kiss to the child's forehead, breathing in the powdery scent, and left the room. In his bedroom, he rocked on the balls of his feet for a moment. There was nothing, and no husband, to do. He would just have to get changed, and wait.

Two and a half hours later, he was still waiting, curled up in a chair, reading the Memoirs of the last King's Steward, utterly alone. He had not taken in a word from the previous six pages, and his eyes kept on drifting closed. Sighing, he stood, hugging himself slightly, and opened the door. The two guards outside it stared straight ahead, until Aragorn leant against the door frame and cautiously said, "Bardlet?"

The guard on the left turned around, and bowed his head. "Yes your Majesty."

Trying not to roll his eyes at formality, Aragorn asked, "Do you know the schedule for the royal guards?"

"Yes sire," the guard promptly replied. "Off by heart."

"We should worry about that, I feel, but not at the moment. Can you tell me when the detail assigned to Legolas is due to change?" Aragorn asked.

"Not for another three hours, sire."

Damnation. Legolas would not have to return to the King's House until then, and Aragorn knew that he could not stay awake for that long. Taking a breath, he then asked something that had been on his mind for weeks. "What would happen if Legolas was now attacked, away from here?"

"He would be defended with the guards' lives first and foremost, and then, if the Consort was injured or not, taken or not, as soon as anything happened, the alarm would be raised," Bardlet recited.

"Alright. I was just . . . checking. There have been no alarms?"

"No, sire."

"Goodnight, Bardlet," Aragorn slipped back inside the room and, for a moment, stood with his back against it, to exhale deeply. There was only one other thing to do. '_Legolas, where are you? If you are up a tree again. . .''_

The voice that replied was weak. _'I am talking to someone. I will be a while.'_

'_How long?' _Aragorn asked, wondering how far away Legolas would have to be for the bond to be so faint. Sinking deeper into the connection, he realised that he could barely feel his lover's emotions.

'_As long as it takes. You should go to bed,' _Legolas replied. _'It would be rude for me to just leave at the moment.'_

There was no way for Aragorn to reply that would not be selfish or the start of a row. He was forced to be away from Legolas most days, but the elf was almost always waiting for him to return, never too busy for him. Never was he busy nights. Not only in two years had they slept apart. Until now, it seemed.

There was nothing more to do but slip under the covers, and try to fall asleep.

000

Legolas dropped down from his tired horse, at last. The sky above him was already turning grey with the start of dawn light, and he was more than pleased when a stable boy offered to take his horse from him. He released the horse to him, and trotted up to his home, grumbling guards following him up the steps.

When he got to his bedroom door, he said, "Go home, go to sleep. Thank you for coming out such a long way. You are done for today." They thanked him, and turned away as Legolas glanced over at the guards at his door. "I assume that he is in there?"

"Yes my Lord," Bardlet reported. "He came out about four hours ago to ask for you and . . . there were noises about three hours previously. I checked on him, but he was asleep.

Holding back a sigh — Aragorn did not dream every night anymore, only ever other — Legolas said, "Alright, thank you," and stepped into their room. The room was still dark, the curtains drawn closed, but Legolas' eyes were only drawn to the round lump in the middle of his bed, which he could only just see. Hurriedly, Legolas pulled off his clothes, and joined his husband under the covers. Aragorn was curled up into a tight ball, his back rigid with tension.

Running his fingers down the curved spine, Legolas murmured to the sleeping man gently. "Melda nin, relax. I am back now." Still asleep, the human uncurled somewhat, and rolled against Legolas, into his arms. "That is better," breathed Legolas.

000

Aragorn woke to one of Legolas' strong arms around his chest, holding him tightly against him. Twisting over in the hold, Aragorn gazed at the sleeping elf, who looked as if he had been sculpted from white stone. He pressed a kiss to the marble white cheek, and called, "Legolas, it is morning. Time to wake up."

"No, it is not," muttered the elf, making Aragorn chuckle.

"Yes, it is, because you have some explaining to do about a broken promise last night," Aragorn chided. Legolas' nostrils flared ever so slightly as he sighed, and forced open his eyes. Frowning at the dull shade of his eyes, Aragorn asked, "How long did it take you to get in last night, love?"

"Far too long," Legolas said, his eyes closing again, resting his head against Aragorn's. "But I found you a portrait artist. I was also directed to a landscape painter, an engraver, a carpenter, and a sculptor, one, only one, of who lived in Minas Tirith. Which is why I took so long."

"I understand," Aragorn said, "Do not worry. You said that it would be rude to leave? You are the King's Consort, you are allowed to be impolite to get back to me. I can make that a law if you wish."

Pulling himself up to sit against the pillows, Legolas poured a glass of water from the pitcher at the side of their bed. He drank half, and then threw the other half over his head. Shaking the wet hair from his face, more awake, Legolas said, "She was . . ."

"She?" Aragorn immediately asked, pouncing on the word. "You were with a woman?"

"The portrait artist is female," growled Legolas, narrowing his eyes. "She was saying that money has been too tight, and she has not been able to buy any new supplies, and how grateful she was that we were hiring her."

Aragorn pressed his face into his palm, and groaned, "It is really that bad out there? We need to get these taxes lowered. It is the least we can do."

"Well, we have helped one woman, which is a start. And I may have promised to hire her once a year. We can have a yearly portrait, small ones. Also, I may have paid her in advance, from my own purse."

Aragorn should have argued, about giving away money before something was done, but he did not, once more merely nodding.

"We should get up, meleth," Legolas said. "I arranged for an escort to pick her up. She will be here later today."

000

Legolas and Aragorn sat, in position for the portrait. Direni, the artist, had set them up in the exact way she wanted, in correspondence with the couple. Rilluin was not, however, sitting still. Legolas had to leave the sitting, and return with a toy just to keep the child in roughly the same position.

"Head up, just a little bit your Majesty," called Direni from her seat, peeking over her easel.

"Which one?" smirked Legolas.

"You, my Lord,"

Legolas obeyed.

Through the bond, he sent, _'We should stop being called the same thing. Particularly if it confuses our son.'_

'_I am sure it makes sense really,'_ said Aragorn.

As if instructed, Rilluin glanced up at the father who had carried him, and clearly pronounced, "Da," then turned to Legolas, "Tar."

Legolas turned down to the child, grinning inanely.

"Your Majesty, head up please," called the painter.

Unable to wipe the smile from his face, Legolas looked back up.

**A/N: OK I have three people to thank for this chapter. A) Lauren, you gave me the idea. So thank you, and happy belated birthday. B) Kaylee, giggle, sharing your birthday with my other awesome reader. C) Aralas, also helping me out. Oh also, Rent-a-blank, my beta, who I am forever grateful for. Thank you.**

**So, reviewers, what did you think? And any ideas for me?**


	7. Plague

Disclaimer: Apparently I don't own anyone

**Disclaimer: Apparently I don't own anyone.**

"My Lord, we want you and your family to stay out of the lower city," said the councillor.

"And why would I do that?" asked Aragorn, never wanting to be ordered around. "We have to go through there to get to our garden, and the people like to see us there."

Stiffly, the councillor said, "There is a plague wiping through the people, and, though it has not gotten to the upper city levels yet, we do not want it to be. You have to stay away, my Lord."

"What can we do to sort this out?" Aragorn immediately said. Illness could race through communities almost unabated if not caught early and treated en masse by the Healers, getting progressively worse and worse.

000

"Give it back!"

"No! Mine!"

Eówyn sighed, "Children please, play nicely."

As the woman rubbed at her eyes, Legolas quietly said, "You look tired."

"As much as I adore them, children are a terror on the nerves. They argue almost constantly," Eówyn smirked. "You wait until you have another child."

Flushing, Legolas said, "I think that is unlikely."

At that moment, Betiath began to cry, and Eówyn stood, hands on hips. "Théoden, what are you doing?"

The blonde child rushed to his mother, to hang to her skirts. "Beti cries when I play with the ball. I want to play with it."

"Rilluin, what were you doing during all of this?" Legolas called, as Eówyn lectured her children on sharing. Legolas' son did not look up from his drawing, and did not respond, so Legolas repeated himself, "Rilluin!"

"I was not doing anything Atar," came the short reply.

Legolas raised his eyebrows: Rilluin was every bit the trouble maker his Ada had been at his age. It was unlikely that he had played no part in it, but Legolas let it drop. Rilluin had been quiet all day. "Alright, ion nin," Legolas said.

Waving Théoden on his way, Eówyn dropped back down. "Ah, glorious children."

"We love them dearly," smiled Legolas.

They continued to talk until, suddenly, Legolas was interrupted by Rilluin climbing onto his lap. Legolas paused to press a kiss onto the child's head, and continued to talk. "But in the end, they lost. Aragorn won, as he always does. Against humans and non wizards." Rilluin wiggled on his lap, squirming towards his father. "Keep still, little one."

"Atar. . . ." Rilluin said, dragging out the vowels, whinging.

"One moment, Rilluin. I am speaking to Auntie Eówyn," Legolas turned his gaze back to the Shield Maiden. "It is his job to win, of course. Even at chess."

"But, Atar, I do not feel well," the child whined into Legolas' arm.

Immediately, this attracted Legolas' attention. He had assumed that Rilluin had just wanted something from him; treats or sweets. But with the sickness sweeping its way round the city. . . . At that moment, Théoden approached and tugged on Rilluin's foot.

"Come play, Rilluin," he instructed. Eówyn and Faramir's eldest child was ten months younger than the Prince, but was the same height as him.

"I do not want to play," Rilluin said. He wrapped small arms around Legolas' arm, and the elf frowned. Rilluin was very rarely clingy, and when he was it was to Aragorn. Slightly dejected, Théoden moved back to his sister, and Rilluin raised tearful eyes to his father, and whispered, "Atar, can we go home now?"

There was no hesitation in Legolas' voice at all when he replied, "Of course, ion nin." Rilluin would never, ever ask to leave before his time was up, always waiting until the last possible moment of play to leave. He shooed Rilluin off his lap to stand and, to Eówyn, said, "Thank you for having us, but we should go now."

"Not at all," Eówyn smiled, and they said their goodbyes.

As Legolas started to walk, Rilluin at his side, the child tugged at his leg. "Atar," he called, and lifted his arms.

Rilluin didn't have to ask to be picked up; Legolas swept the small child up into his arms. Rilluin got ill often, at least every three months. It was never too bad, but Legolas and Aragorn were never going to take chances with their child's health. Murmuring quietly, Legolas said, "We will go home, find you something tasty and some juice, and I can read to you if you would like."

"Uncle Fin?" Rilluin muttered questioningly.

"Of course ion nin, Uncle Glorfindel can read to you if you want." Rilluin always had fun with the rowdy Balrog Slayer. He kissed the side of his son's head and continued to walk towards their suite of rooms, guards clanking in front and behind of them.

When they got into their lounge, the room that had previously belonged to Cascelia before she was not needed anymore and had moved into a big house the royal couple bought for her, Legolas found Glorfindel and Erestor already there, Erestor lying on top of the golden elf, staring down at him, popping grapes into his mouth. The scene was somewhat private, so Legolas softly cleared his throat. Flushing violently, Erestor spun around. "We were. . ."

"Do not worry. Glorfindel, will you read to Rilluin?" Legolas then mouthed, 'He is not feeling well.'

Alerted, Erestor silently asked, 'Should I get the twins?'

Legolas shook his head. Not yet. It would only worry his son, they had seen that before. He lowered Rilluin down onto the opposite sofa, and sat down next to him.

"What do you want me to read, Rilluin?" asked Glorfindel.

000

When Aragorn eventually extracted himself from his meeting, he did not find his young family in his dining room as expected. Only Elladan and Elrohir were there, flicking peas at each other. "You are such children, my brothers," laughed Aragorn, "Where is my husband, and where is my son?"

"Last that we heard, we was with Eówyn and the children," Elladan reported.

"Thank you," Aragorn said, but instead of walking all the way round to Faramir's, he sent the message through the bond, _'Love, where are you?'_

'_The lounge. Be quiet when you come in.'_

Confused slightly, Aragorn walked the short distance to their private lounge. Softly, he knocked on the door. _'Come in,' _came the soft echo of Legolas' words.

Doing as he was bid, Aragorn found Legolas stretched out on the sofa, Rilluin, covered in a cotton blanket, lying asleep on his chest, Glorfindel watching them from the floor. Bewilderment moved through him. _'Rilluin has not napped in the middle of the day for a long time,' _Aragorn sent.

'_He was not feeling well, melda nin. He fell asleep as Glorfindel read to him,' _Legolas reported.

There was a soft kick on the back of Aragorn's legs, and Aragorn turned to find Erestor behind him, a silver tray laden with a pitcher of juice, glasses and sandwiches. "May I get through?" he whispered. Muttering an apology, Aragorn slipped into the room. With a nod at Glorfindel, he knelt by Aragorn's head and silently asked, _'Do you want me to put him to bed?'_

'_Please.' _Carefully, Aragorn lifted the child up. Rilluin did not say anything, merely flopped slightly, like a ragdoll. Aragorn began to worry his lip, as concern worried his mind, and pulled Rilluin closer, holding his head with one hand as he had when the child was only a baby, and carried his son the short distance to his bedroom.

Once he had tucked Rilluin into bed, he scribbled a note for him, for when he woke. _We will be in the lounge. You can come to us whenever you want, and we will check on you every half an hour. Sleep well._

000

After the first check, Faramir appeared to coax a reluctant King back to work. After that the twins came to join the near silent vigil. They were only allowed to enter the room once promising not to touch their nephew until he woke up, when they could see if he was a better. A short while after the check, there was a hesitant tap at the door adjoining the private lounge to Rilluin's bedroom.

Immediately Legolas stood, as the door swung open, revealing a crying five year old. "What is the matter, ion nin?" Legolas asked, pitching himself down to his knees and fighting down the panic, paranoia and 'what ifs' that had sprung upon him.

"My head aches, and I feel sick, and . . . I can not see well. It is all blurry," Rilluin whispered to Legolas, keeping his voice low to avoid telling the others, but everyone in the room owned elvish ears and caught every word.

Trying not to lose control of his feelings so as not to worry the child, Legolas asked what he knew the two Healers in the room wanted him to. "Is this just from after your nap?"

"The blurriness," Rilluin nodded, and hid himself in Legolas' shoulder. "There was paper by my bed and . . . I could not read it." The child was shivering, as Legolas wrapped his arms around him. The child was well educated, under the tuition of Erestor, and could sound out the words on a page.

"It is alright, love, you will be alright," murmured Legolas, lifting Rilluin with ease and hugging him close.

Behind him came Elladan's strangled exclamation of "Legolas. . . ."

Shortly, Legolas nodded his head and sat back down on the sofa between the twins, holding Rilluin to him tightly. In the child's ear he murmured, "You will let Elladan just take a look at you, ion nin?"

"No," whined Rilluin, trying to worm into his father's chest.

"Rilluin come here . . . I just want to have a look at you, to see how we can make you feel better," cooed Elrohir, the softer twin. "You do not want to feel sick do you?"

Wordless, shaking his head, Rilluin climbed onto Elrohir instead, and the elf spoke to him as he checked him over. Legolas could only watch on as his child was poked and prodded, but knew that he would be paying more attention to his Uncle's words than anything else.

". . .there was an avalanche, blocking the dragon in, and no one ever saw him again," Elrohir finished, and helped Rilluin put his shirt back on. "Now, you go and see Uncle Glorfindel. I am sure he can find something for you to drink. I bet you are thirsty."

"Very," said Rilluin as he obeyed.

"He is unsteady on his feet. He almost stumbled there," observed Elladan.

"And has a fever, and there is a rash on his stomach." The twins shared a significant look that Legolas knew did not bode well.

Hesitantly, unsure he wanted the answer, Legolas asked, "He will be alright though, yes? You can treat him?"

Elrohir placed a soft hand on Legolas' arm — to comfort or to hold him in place, Legolas wondered — and said, "He may have caught the sickness. The pox on his skin, the fever . . . they are both signs of it."

"You can heal him though, surely," Legolas repeated.

"We do not have a cure for it. All we can do is manage the symptoms, and hope. But even then . . . Legolas, even then, only about half of the children survive, and the adults are only marginally better off."

000

"So quarantine the infected houses, get the Healers all working as many shifts as we can ask them to, send messengers out to the country Healers, asking them to come in to deal with this . . . and organise for a pyre, and the collection of the dead." Aragorn swallowed. He was having a difficult time concentrating. A cacophony of emotions from Legolas was eating at the back of his mind; dread, panic, worry, a small measure of guilt . . . Aragorn forced himself to continue — a few more minutes and he could discover what had been occupying his husband's mind for the two hours since he left. He could only hope it was not Rilluin . . . "Then close off the city. Open the gates only for Healers to enter. Do not let anyone leave."

"What if someone tries to?" asked the Head of the Guard.

"You detain them and bring them to me, so long as they are not unwell. If they are, you must order them to go back to their homes," Aragorn instructed. They would have to be cruel to be kind, if they wanted to contain the plague. There was double the number of Gondorians living outside Minas Tirith than in it. They had to be protected too.

"What of the food deliveries?"

"Take the food from the person who delivered it to the place it was supposed to go. Those at the destination can pay you for it, and you can give the money to the deliverer," explained Aragorn. "We can not have this spreading. That is all." He stood, and walked steadily out of the room.

The moment the door slammed closed, his pace tripled, until he was able to burst into the lounge. His dramatic entrance was wasted; no one was there. More cautiously this time, he opened the door to Rilluin's room. He caught a glimpse of Legolas' back, at Rilluin's bed, and Elrohir pulling the curtains closed, before his vision was cut off by Elladan, forcing him out of the room.

"I want to go in," Aragorn frowned as his brother forcibly dragged him away from the door.

"You can not. You are King. You can not endanger yourself by going in there," said Elladan, forcing him to remain down. "Listen to me Aragorn, you can not. Rilluin is ill. You can not be in the same room as him."

Once more, Aragorn tried to get to his feet, arguing, "But Legolas is in there."

"He is an elf. He will not get ill."

"I have to. . ."

A door clicked open and closed, as Legolas joined them. "Aragorn, we have this battle every time you or Rilluin becomes ill."

He spun around and met Legolas' gaze furiously. "Go away, go back to him," exclaimed Aragorn. "You are not leaving him on his own."

Trying not too appear upset at Aragorn's anger, Legolas turned on his heel and stalked back to the room.

Burying his head in hands, heaving a sigh, Aragorn instructed, "You go back too, toron nin. If my son is ill, there is no Healer apart from you whom I would have treating him." Elladan dithered, and Aragorn's head shot back up. "That was not a request," he hissed.

'_Legolas, do not be angry with me,' _he groaned, as the door slammed shut. _'I was. . .'_

'_Worried, I know,' _his lover gently replied. _'I know.'_

'_How is he? Tell me,' _Aragorn begged, desperate for information.

'_His temperature contests with the one you had in Lórien . . . he has been sick twice . . . he can not see properly, and his head is hurting him.'_

'_He must be scared,' _sighed Aragorn. As scared as me.

'_Confused more than anything. He does not understand why he is feeling so bad.'_

'_My poor child. Tell him I love him,' _he requested. _'And that the moment I can, I will see him.'_

'_He is asleep at the moment,' _Legolas replied, though Aragorn could not help but feel, for some reason that was untrue . . . Just the slight inflection of his beloved's voice . . . Yet he let it drop. Legolas did not need any aggravation.

000

'_He must be scared,' _Aragorn sighed in his mind. Not as scared as me, thought Legolas, gazing down at his child, tiny under the sheets. Large, innocent, pained eyes stared up at him from a white face, coloured only be two flushed patches high on his cheeks.

'_Confused more than anything. He does not understand why he is feeling so bad,' _Wasn't that the truth, Legolas thought as he stroked back the sweat-soaked curls from his son's damp forehead.

"Where is Ada?" asked Rilluin, in little more than a whisper. "I want Ada."

"I know, love," Legolas said, his voice soft, as Aragorn's voice echoed, _'My poor child. Tell him I love him, and that the moment I can, I will see him.'_

I can not do that my love, Legolas thought to himself as he replied, _'He is asleep at the moment.'_

To Rilluin, he said, "Your Ada is busy, ion nin. I know he wants to be here, but there are lots of people who need him." There was no way that he could explain why Aragorn was being kept away. Rilluin would not understand.

"I want him."

"Soon, baby, soon."

"Not a baby," muttered Rilluin, turning into his pillow.

Tenderly, Legolas said, "Try to go to sleep. It will do you good. It will make you feel better."

Soon, Rilluin was asleep. Elladan and Elrohir took turns watching him studiously from the wall, not wanting to intrude on the father and son unless Rilluin showed signs of changing. Legolas left his hand petting Rilluin's hair or sponging the child's perspiring forehead as he tossed and twisted in an uneasy sleep.

At one point Rilluin woke slightly, looking up at Legolas with half-lidded eyes, and muttering, "Grandfather, why are you here?"

"I am not your Grandfather, Rilluin. It is Atar."

"Do not be silly, Grandfather. You should . . . with Uncle Gimli . . ."

Suddenly, Legolas knew that something was wrong. One side of Rilluin's face rippled in a series of twitches. "Ella. . ." Without warning, Rilluin's body arched up, lifting the covers with him and then crashed back down. Again. And again.

Elladan sprinted to Rilluin's bed, and Elrohir practically threw him away, out of the room, into the hall. "You can not stay for this," was all the son of Elrond said, before the door slammed shut, and the lock clicked into his place.

Trying not to gasp at the door in his face, Legolas numbly walked to his bathroom to scrub and to change his clothes. As he washed, the image of his son's body jerking up and down in convulsions flashed in front of his eyes, constantly. When he was done, he threw the outfit into the fire. He could not wear the clothes again from the disease riddled room. He and the twins were wearing simple, linen breeches and shirts.

Blankly, Legolas took the hallway route to the lounge. As soon as the door swung open, Erestor and Glorfindel from one sofa and Aragorn from the other turned to stare at him.

"Legolas. . ." Aragorn stood slowly, tentatively.

Stiff, Legolas made his way to Aragorn's seat and sagged down. "Aragorn, come here."

The human complied, and Legolas tugged him into his arms. Legolas squeezed him tightly, just loosely enough for his husband to breathe. As Legolas pressed his face into Aragorn's shoulder, the King asked, "What happened? What is wrong?"

"Melda nin, please, do not make me say it, and promise me, please meleth, promise me you will not even be in the same room as anyone looking remotely unwell. You can not get sick as well," Legolas hid in a cracked voice. "Get out of the city if you can, or just stay in this room until it is all over."

"I can not leave the city, I have locked everyone in. No sickness is leaving Minas Tirith to spread to others, and Faramir, I know, will send away anyone looking ill trying to get into this house. Rilluin is the only one up here—"

"So far," Glorfindel interjected to a venomous look from Erestor.

"—and he probably caught it from going down to the gardens," Aragorn timidly explained, trying to keep Legolas' worries at bay.

"Alright then," Legolas said, falling into a silence that Aragorn did not let last for long.

"You have to tell me what happened. I told you to stay with our son. You would only come out if something was wrong."

Legolas shook his head rapidly. "I can not tell you. I can not make myself put it into words."

"Then I will find out a different way," Aragorn placed a hand on one of Legolas' temples, and surged through their bond looking for memories. He was horrified at what he found, and abruptly snapped back to reality. "Ai Elbereth," he gasped, "Our son…"

"I know," muttered Legolas, as Aragorn fell back into his arms. "But there is nothing that we can do that has not already been done. He is in the twins' hands now."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Aragorn demanded.

"I am not being calm! I am trying to be strong for everyone who needs me to be, when I know that our son could die," snapped Legolas.

Slowly, Erestor said, "No one needs you to be strong right now, Legolas. No one needs you to be Consort and King. Rilluin needs you to be fathers."

"You have done all you can for everyone else, and if anything happens there are people to take care of it for you," chimed in Glorfindel. "We will take care of it for you."

Erestor pulled off the blanket that was draped across the back of the sofa and threw it at the couple. "Your young Steward will come here if anything needs attention. All you do now is wait until the twins let you back in."

000

Erestor leant against the balcony, breathing in the cold air, letting it wash over him. He could not do any more for his friends, and that infuriated him. Hands set down on either side of Erestor's, as Glorfindel's chest pressed against his back.

"Are you alright?" the golden haired elf murmured into Erestor's hair.

"I could not stay in there any longer. I just had to get away for a minute," replied Erestor, gazing over the balcony down at the city in the evening light. A tall line of smoke rose from outside the walls, and the elf shuddered at the thought of what was burning there, and Glorfindel tightened his already firm hold on him. A thin, high wail went up, filled with misery, and Erestor had to turn away. Someone's cry for someone they had lost. A child, a parent, a sibling. . . There would be more of them to come. "What would they do if Rilluin was taken from them? How could they. . ."

"I do not know," Glorfindel sighed, his amber eyes sorrowful. "But we can do nothing else."

Leaning his head on his husband's shoulder, Erestor said, "We should go back in."

"I do not think that they even noticed us leave. They are too wrapped up in their own thoughts and each other," Glorfindel said.

"It has been hours."

"And I fear there will be many more hours to come."

"Come on."

They re-entered the room and instinctively Glorfindel tightened his grasp on Erestor's hand. At first glance, one would presume Legolas and Aragorn to be sleeping; they were so still and quiet. Legolas was lying stretched across the couch, shoulders propped on the arm rest, while Aragorn's head lay on the elf's chest, on his side, cuddled into him. Neither could find words to comfort each other, having no comfort for themselves.

"You know, children bounce back. Rilluin will be fine," Glorfindel tried, attempting to fill the grief-stricken void.

"Not bounce, not like that," said Legolas darkly.

Erestor and Glorfindel shared looks of confusion, as the harrowed lines on Aragorn's face deepened in distress. Unsure they wanted to know, Erestor and Glorfindel stopped talking and sat back down.

000

Worn out by agonizing, Aragorn had just dozed off when Elladan walked into the room. Legolas jolted upwards to speak to the elf, and shook Aragorn from his sleep with the movement.

"What?" the drowsy human confusedly asked his husband.

In response, Legolas nodded towards the weary looking elf leaning against the door. Exhaustion was clear in Elladan's eyes as he said, "Rilluin is stable, as far as we can tell, but is unconscious at the moment. There is nothing else we can do right now."

"Nothing?" Legolas exclaimed, as Aragorn, at the same time, cried, "Unconscious?"

Elladan groaned, "All that we can do is done." He rubbed his eyes, as he added, "Legolas, you are able to go back to him. Aragorn, you can not. I am going to sleep."

"Sleep? But Rilluin is not awake," gasped Aragorn.

"There is nothing else we can do, Aragorn. Elrohir will stay, but we have been working hard and I am ridiculously tired. There is nothing else we can do," the elf simply stated, staring his brother down.

'_He can not just. . .'_

'_Yes he can,' _Legolas said, immediately cutting off Aragorn's protests. _'If he has settled Rilluin then he deserves sleep. Now you should go back to sleep too. I will wake you if anything happens.'_

Aragorn made a soft grumbling noise as Legolas extracted himself from beneath the human. Two doors clicked closed in unison as both Elladan and Legolas left the room.

From his place curled on his sleeping, snoring husband's lap, Erestor watched Aragorn turn on his side to stare at the cushions of the couch, and snuggle into the warmth Legolas had left behind. Still looking away, Aragorn muttered, "Erestor, you and Glorfindel do not need to stay here. You can go. I am not going to do anything, I promise."

"We want to stay. We want to be there for our friends when things go wrong. We want them to know that we are there for them, good times and bad ones," Erestor replied.

"Do not kiss the bear," muttered Glorfindel in sleep, and Erestor prodded him in the ribs.

When Aragorn turned, eyebrows raised, the dark haired elf shrugged. "He talks nonsense in his sleep. Which is exactly what you should be doing, Estel. Sleep."

"Yes 'father'," said Aragorn sarcastically, rolling his eyes and turning to the sofa again.

"Cat in the sky," mumbled Glorfindel.

000

Legolas watched over Rilluin throughout the night, whilst the sleeping child looked like something from a charcoal drawing; light and shade accentuated by the candle light.

At some point, Legolas must have fallen asleep because suddenly, though it was still dark, he found Elrohir shaking him violently. Guilt swept through him as the first thing that caught his attention was the gaunt face of his son. How could he fell asleep when he was supposed to be watching over him? Elrohir dragged Legolas' face up to see him, away from Rilluin.

"Aragorn . . . they can not wake him," he said frantically.

Legolas leapt to his feet, and suddenly heard urgent voices from the next room. He headed to the lounge, but Elrohir grabbed his wrist. "You have to scrub and change first Legolas. I am sorry, but you have to clean first."

Swearing angrily, Legolas obeyed, leaving Rilluin with Elrohir for the moment. Hurriedly, he cleaned himself and dragged new clothes on, before he took the hallway to the lounge. Aragorn was twisting on the sofa, making whimpering noises, and Legolas sighed; the nightmare. Erestor and Glorfindel were calling to the human, but he was not responding to them.

Kneeling by the head of the sofa, Legolas put a palm on the stirring human's cheek and called, "Aragorn, wake up. Come on love, Rilluin's waiting."

That did the trick, and Aragorn started awake, eyes terrified. Meeting Legolas' concerned ones, Aragorn gasped, "Rilluin was younger this time, Legolas. He was only five."

"His is fine, he is fine," whispered Legolas. "He will be fine. You were just dreaming. It is always just a dream, melda."

Sitting back on their haunches, Erestor and Glorfindel glanced at each other. "How could he manage to wake him so quickly?"

"Valar knows."

"Practice," grumbled Legolas. "Lots of practice, and going through the bond. It is instinct now."

Aragorn rubbed at his temples, and said, "I am sorry. You should be with Rilluin."

"It is not your fault," Legolas immediately said.

Glancing over at Erestor and Glorfindel, Aragorn sent the message, _'It is weakness, a ridiculous weakness.'_

'_It will go away,' _Legolas promised.

'_It has not so far.'_

'_We will speak to someone, we will find out if we can keep them away.'_

For a moment, Aragorn rested his head against Legolas' shoulder, and said, "You should go. Go back to Rilluin."

Legolas hesitated, a hand on his lover's cheek, but Aragorn nodded, so the elf went back to his son. Elrohir's grin met him, and the elf nodded towards the bed. Bright eyes looked up at him; Rilluin was awake.

"Hello, love," Legolas immediately said, relief sluicing its way through him. He sat by the side of the bed, and murmured, "How are you feeling?"

Rilluin only shrugged, and replied, "Sleepy."

Sidling up behind, Elrohir said, "He will not be feeling very much. When he woke I gave him a painkiller."

Legolas nodded. "Alright."

"He is over the worst of it. We have seen from all the plague cases this pattern. Just one or two days that are critical, and if they wake from the sleep, they will be fine," Elrohir explained.

Rilluin's eyes darted from his uncle to his father, confused and more than a little frightened. "What does he mean, Atar?"

"That you are going to be playing with Théo again in a few days, ion nin," Legolas merely said.

000

"We are going to need more Healers in case this ever happens again. Perhaps an apprenticeship scheme?" Aragorn reeled off to the scribe who was taking notes of his thoughts. "Request Faramir to find someone to organise that. After that. . ." There was a tap on the door, so Aragorn looked up and called, "Come in." He turned back to the scribe, poised to continue, but then he realised who was at the door to his study.

Legolas grinned at him from the doorway.

"Yes?" Aragorn warily said, as he nodded for the scribe to leave.

"I brought someone to see you."

Leading him by the hand, Legolas brought Rilluin into the room. Abruptly, Aragorn stood, his papers falling from his lap to the floor. "Rilluin!" He had not seen him since he had fallen ill, and when Legolas had admitted that he had lied to the child, telling him that Aragorn was too busy, Aragorn conceded that it was too confusing for Rilluin. Had Rilluin been told that Aragorn wasn't allowed to be in the room, it would contest his authority.

Rilluin rushed into Aragorn's arms, but the human resisted the urge to pick him up. Instead he tenderly, delicately wrapped his arms around the child in a hug, not wanting to damage the fragile child, and then took a seat on his chair. He patted his knees, and, at Rilluin's nod, Aragorn carefully lifted him onto his lap.

"Missed you," Rilluin whispered in his ear.

Biting his lip to stop his immediate tears from spilling, Aragorn replied, "I missed you too, little one. A lot."

"But I am better now," Rilluin replied, somewhat more cheerfully, "And I can see you every day now."

"I shall look forward to it, ion nin. I am not busy anymore." From the corner of his eye, Aragorn saw Legolas and the scribe slipping out of the room to give Aragorn and the child more privacy.

Reaching up to talk in Aragorn's ear, even though they were alone, Rilluin murmured, "Love you," then slipped back down, embarrassed.

"Guess what?" Aragorn said.

"I do not know."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Yes I pulled the sickness card again. But there was a reason, I promise. And I will explain this to you in . . . well in a very long time. Also I worked in a more Erestor/Glorfindel for ya trustingfrndshp**


	8. School

Disclaimer: Surely you get it by now

**Disclaimer: Surely you get it by now? Not mine.**

Solemnly, Legolas said, "You are right."

"It is time," Faramir agreed with equal seriousness.

"He will not be happy," Aragorn chimed in.

"He is old enough now," Faramir said.

From his place, standing with his ear against the door to his Ada's study, Rilluin was positively terrified. At breakfast, Atar had told him that he could not play with Théo that morning; he was to stay with Uncle Tor and Uncle Fin until the tenth hour, and then he was supposed to go to Ada's study. So there he was.

"I should knock and go in, were I you, little Lord," Bardlet, the guard said, smiling down kindly at him. He was Rilluin's favourite guard, and only Rilluin's very favourite servants were permitted to use that nickname. He had been reassigned from Aragorn's detail to Rilluin's at the Prince's request. "Before they come out and find you."

Resolutely, Rilluin nodded and rapped on the door.

000

The knock on his door made Aragorn grimace, and he turned to Faramir. "Legolas and I will tell him. Let him in."

Faramir rose from his seat across the desk from Aragorn, who was in his own seat, and opened the door for the Princeling to enter. The Steward bit down a smirk as the young Prince brushed past him.

As the door snapped closed, from his place leaning against a bookcase, Legolas could not restrain the exclamation of, "What are you wearing ion nin?"

"This?" Rilluin glanced down to the oversized shirt he was wearing.

"Yes that. I recall dressing you in clothes that fit this morning," Legolas said, trying not to roll his eyes at his child.

"Oh. I spilled juice on mine and Glorfindel gave me his shirt. He said," Rilluin's face screwed up with the effort of remembering. "He said that it would not do for me to catch cold as I am only just better and that the pretty maidens and handsome boys would appreciate his chest and then Erestor hit him and then. . . ."

"Alright," Legolas interrupted, knowing how long the recalling could go on. "We will find you clothes that fit later. We want to talk to you."

"I did not do it!" cried Rilluin. "Whatever it was it was Théo, or Beti. She breaks stuff all the time, and. . ."

Aragorn decided to take charge of the situation before Rilluin worked himself into . . . an explosion. "Rilluin, come here." His son obeyed and climbed up onto his lap. "Now, we all need to calm down. You are not in trouble, I promise you."

"Promise?"

"Indeed I do. I just said that, did I not?"

"Yes, you did," Rilluin cautiously said.

"Good." Aragorn nodded to Legolas.

Gently, the elf smiled down at the already much more relaxed child, and he softly said, "Rilluin, we brought you here to talk about school."

The child frowned at that, and simply asked, "Why?"

"You are at an age where you ought to be with children your own age other than Théo and Beti, who are actually younger than you. You know none older than you," Legolas reeled off — ever since he had literally drawn the short straw he had been practicing their reasons — until he was interrupted.

"But you two are older than me and grandfather is older than me and all my uncles are older than me: Uncle Dan and Uncle Fin and . . . everyone," Rilluin argued.

"But they are not children, little one," explained Legolas. Aragorn nodded at him encouragingly to continue. "Ada set up the school system two years ago with you in mind, and Ada and I never had a formal school education like you have the chance to. Growing up with other elves meant that elflings in a community could be born years apart. I regret that, and so does Aragorn, and we want you to have the chance that we did not."

Immediately, Rilluin protested. "But . . . but Erestor and Glorfindel have been teaching me, and . . ."

"This is not subject to discussion, ion nin," said Aragorn to the child on his lap, firmly but gently. "We are telling you that it is time for you to go to school, and that you start tomorrow."

Legolas tried not to show his worry on his face as Rilluin, lip trembling, glanced between the united front of his two fathers. "It's not fair," cried the child, scrambling off his Ada's lap and charging out of the room.

Wincing at the slam of the door, Aragorn stood, walked over to his husband, and buried himself in the elf's arms, pressing him against the bookcase. "Are you sure we are doing the right thing in sending him to school?" he whispered.

"I am," replied Legolas into Aragorn's thick, curly, greying hair. He held him tightly against his chest. "I am positive, and you were too last night, and last week, and last month. This is the best thing for him, I am sure. And if things go wrong we can take him out of the school and leave him in Glorfindel and Erestor's capable hands."

000

Brushing his tears away, Rilluin, chased by his squad of four guards, ran to the only place he could think of that would hold people not in league with his fathers. He skidded into Théo's hallway. The blonde was being pursued by Beti, round and round the pillars, until the brunette child sagged onto the floor, wailing.

"I can't catch you Théo. You're being too fatht."

"I'm sorry Beti. Don't cry! Mummy will hear you," hushed Théoden, hugging his sister to stop the crying. Suddenly, he noticed Rilluin, and turned to call up the stairs. "Mummy, Rilluin's here. Can we have biscuits?"

"Once each," came the call down the stairs. "In the kitchen, on the side. Hello Rilluin."

"Hello Auntie Eówyn," Rilluin forced himself to call back. "Théo, I need to talk to you. It is super duper-ly important."

Théoden's eyes flashed with sudden interest, and dragged Rilluin into the kitchen. Beti followed them. "Go away Beti. This is super duper-ly important. You can't listen."

"I want to," whined the girl.

"It is fine. So long as no grown ups hear," said Rilluin, words dripping with importance and therefore intrigue. When they reached the kitchen, Théo handed out the honey-centred biscuits. Piping hot, sweet honey burst in the children's mouths as they chewed and, around a mouthful, Rilluin explained, "My fathers are sending me to school."

"You too? Mummy and Daddy said that I have to go to school at the start of next month. They're trying to get rid of us," exclaimed Théoden. "They will get rid of us for the days and before you know it they will be sending us away nights too."

"I don't want you to be sent away," said Beti.

"We do not have a choice. We have to go to school. Mummy and Daddy say so."

000

Legolas and Aragorn each held a hand of their child's as they walked. Rilluin to his "doom" as he had referred to it at breakfast. There had been quiet acceptance after Erestor had spoken to him and had convinced him to go. No one knew what had been said, but it had worked, and Rilluin was going to school.

Aragorn knelt down next to Rilluin outside the schoolhouse, so that they could talk without the eavesdropping that came with the presence of royalty in place. Twelve guards clustered around the three of them, as Aragorn whispered, "We are just asking you to try for us, little one."

"What if. . . ."

"No 'what ifs' son. No 'what ifs'. Give it a week and we can review the situation."

"A week?" Rilluin repeated, a tiny crease appearing between his eyebrows on his normally smooth forehead.

"A week." Aragorn stood, taking Rilluin's hand again, and they walked into the schoolhouse. Immediately, Rilluin's four guards swept through the room, two taking up a position each on both doors, one standing in the small garden that children's screams were coming from. Bardlet stayed behind Rilluin at all times.

The school teacher brushed over and, with a worried looked at the dozen armoured guards in the room, she curtsied for the royal couple. Clapping her hands and calling loudly out over the class where children were running about, she said, "Children, over here please. Show the royals what I taught you, please."

A snaking line of five year olds lined up to bow and curtsey for their royals and, in unison, called, "Good morning Your Majesties."

Legolas glanced over to Aragorn, and could see him melting on the spot. He bit down a snort. The children dismissed. Aragorn, then Legolas shook the hand of the teacher.

"That really was unnecessary, I assure you, Miss Ashken. Rilluin just wants to be treated as a normal child, correct ion nin?" Aragorn said, to the child hiding behind his leg.

"Mmm," was Rilluin's only response, and even that was only after Legolas encouraged, "Come on, ion nin. No time to be shy."

Only briefly glancing at the two adults, the teacher knelt down by the child and said, "I hear that your name is Rilluin?" Slipping out slightly from behind Aragorn to see her, Rilluin nodded. "No one else has that name here, it's a very nice name and I will not get you confused with anyone else in the class. There are three boys named Fineth, because that is a common name at the moment. One of them is waiting in the garden to be your playmate for the day. Shall we go and find him?"

With that, Legolas and Aragorn were left on their own. They glanced at each other, trying not to feel abandoned as their child left them. Legolas slipped a hand through Aragorn's and they walked back home.

000

"Maybe I should just go and check on him. I could peer through a window, just make sure he is safe and happy. He was so nervous this morning. They would not notice me."

Faramir snorted. "Not notice you? Excuse me Aragorn but you are the most conspicuous of any person in this city. They would notice you, and so would everyone three streets away."

"I was a Ranger. I can be inconspicuous better than anyone in the city if I want to, and I do want to. I will slip away and be back in twenty minutes," argued Aragorn.

The Steward started to choke, and one cough sound suspiciously like "Guards."

"I can go on one twenty minute trip without them in my own city," exclaimed Aragorn.

As soon as he said that, Faramir's face fell into grim lines. With a deadly quiet voice, that made Aragorn shiver, he said, "We should find out your husband's opinion on that, sire."

Recoiling at that title — Faramir only ever used formal names in public anymore, never in private — Aragorn gasped, "You would not do that to me. Not for just wanting to check on my child. My only child. This Kingdom's Prince."

"I am not below it, my Lord," Faramir calmly said, looking back down at the report in his hands. "Now if you would turn to the third page, the passage that I underlined, you will find some interesting language that I think we could use."

000

"I am bored," Legolas said, lying on his back as he methodically tore up a piece of paper, bit by bit. "There is nothing interesting happening."

"There is no one to tease," Elrohir said as he took scrap after tiny scrap of paper from the pile that Legolas was creating and rolled ach bit into a ball to pass to Elladan.

"And no one to amuse us," added Elladan, taking the miniscule balls one by one and flicking them across the room at Glorfindel.

"There is no one to teach combat to," whined Glorfindel as he picked the paper missiles off his clothes and placed them in a small hill for his husband.

"And there is no one to teach the important things to," complained Erestor, with a competitive glare at his husband as he took balls from the pile and arranged them in swirling white patterns on the dark carpet.

"Is it somewhat pathetic that all five of our lives revolve around one small child?" asked Legolas, picking up a new sheet to start tearing up, having demolished the previous one.

No one answered this question, each either staring up at the ceiling or concentrating on the paper in their hands, until Elladan piped up with, "Maybe we should get hobbies."

"We do not need hobbies," Elrohir argued, "The two of us actually have jobs. We just . . . do not have shifts today."

"I feel we should just continue our paper shredding business," Glorfindel grinned, flicking one ball back at the twin who had torpedoed it at him.

"You are messing up the system," exclaimed Elladan. "You can not do that."

"Keep going," Erestor urged. "Just a few more and I will have finished this paper tree." Glorfindel glanced over his lover's shoulder at the intricate, swirling tree he was creating, and signalled his approval with a kiss atop the dark-haired elf's head.

"It is very impressive," he said, "But it seems to me that creating a mosaic of a tree from paper is cruelly ironic."

Once more silence reigned as the other elves waited to see if Erestor would protest at the insult of his creation, but his comeback was slow in coming. Eventually, Legolas interrupted the silence with, "I can not help feeling that we should leave this room, go to lunch, and never speak of this activity or conversation ever again."

A symphony of agreements met this, and they began to clear up. Suddenly, Elrohir asked, "Was that last page supposed to have writing on it, out of interest?"

Legolas swore.

000

"How was school, Rilluin?" Aragorn asked.

"Alright," the child replied, glumly picking at his meat.

"Did you make any friends?" Legolas asked, forcing a smile onto his face.

"No," said Rilluin.

"Did you learn anything?" asked Erestor.

"No."

"Did you have something nice for lunch?" tried Elladan.

"No."

"Was anything fun at all?"

"It was alright."

Legolas glanced at Aragorn and jerked his head towards the door, not needing to talk aloud or through the bond to know that they needed to have a discussion. "Excuse us one moment," Legolas said, as the fathers walked towards the door.

Rilluin watched them leave.

Making sure the door was firmly closed behind them, Aragorn and Legolas slipped into the room next door. It was the twin's room, but they were engaged with eating. Legolas dropped down into a chair, and a moment later Aragorn took his place on his elf's lap.

"What are we doing, Legolas?" muttered Aragorn into his husband's hair. "I can not tell if this mood of his is an act to stay at home or if he really is upset."

"Me neither," Legolas sighed. His head dropped down, and he looped an arm around Aragorn to draw him closer so he could lean his head against him hopelessly. "I can not in the slightest tell what is going through his mind. If he will tell us nothing of his day, what are we supposed to do?"

"Ask the guards that were with him?" tried Aragorn. "Bardlet was his personal guard today. He was behind Rilluin at all times. He would have heard absolutely everything that was said."

Rapidly, Legolas shook his head, hair flying in every direction. "That is a betrayal of his promises. Bardlet took an oath that he would not disclose anything that happened in Rilluin's presence that Rilluin would not say himself unless it directly threatened one of us. He would not speak of it to us."

"No, you are right. He would not," Aragorn groaned, running a hand over his face. "But he has to be educated whether he wants to or not. And I know that Faramir would want me to say here that I would be hypocrisy for a King to set up seven schools in his Kingdom but for his only child not to attend one."

"I do not think that matters. The people are not going to overthrow you because you gave your child a private tutor. I . . . I do not want him to be unhappy. This is the most important thing," Legolas pulled Aragorn's hands away from his face so that he could look his husband in the eyes and, in a steely voice, he asked, "Correct?"

"Oh, no, absolutely, absolutely melda. But . . . if this is an act . . . I feel we should give him the week there. And then we shall see," Aragorn said, "And if it is an act then he does need to learn that we will not be deceived and that, as much as we love him, as his fathers we still have to assert a measure of authority over him."

"I could not have put it better myself," smiled Legolas, as he cheerfully pushed Aragorn off his laps so that they could return to their meal. "Come now, before Rilluin feels we have abandoned him."

000

Rilluin sat in the corner of the room, curled in on himself. He didn't like school. He wanted to go home, to the people who loved him. His fathers had left him in the cold schoolhouse for the third day this morning. . . . But he was not going to allow them to get rid of him that easily.

He did not like the people assigned to him this day either; Bardlet was not around to make him laugh because he had the night shift. They had dubbed the schoolhouse safe and so two stood to guard the entrance to the school and two took the small backdoor. But they were not guarding the high walled garden. It had been labelled as impossible to get into. But it was not impossible to escape from. Rilluin waited, watching and waiting for the best opportunity, which came at break time. They ate their snacks all together and then were allowed to run around in the small, walled garden for half an hour.

The first thing Rilluin did was rip his shoes off. The other children ignored him as he grasped the lower branches of the tree in the corner of the garden, and began to climb. His Atar had taught him how to climb trees well and safely, how to use elvish abilities to spread what little weight he had across the smaller branches, and how he must always hold onto something, whether it be with his feet or his hands. Obeying all his Atar's rules, he climbed towards the branch which leant over the wall.

He gasped aloud when a branch scratched its way across his arm, and for a moment he wobbled on the edge of a branch until he regained his balance and heaved a sigh of relief. Then he realised how very high he was, with no father one branch behind him, ready to catch him. "I am alright, I am alright, I am almost home," he muttered to himself, as the ground spun beneath him. "I am alright."

He took the skipping rope he had stolen from the toy box from his pocket and tied it firmly to the thick branch with tightest knot he knew. Then he lowered himself to the ground. His hands were burning when he got to the end of the rope and found himself feet from the floor. Fighting away tears, he let go.

He hit the ground running, and, though he did not know the way, guessed and charged up the nearest flight of stairs. His house was the highest in the city. Surely it would not be that difficult to find his way.

Half an hour later, he was lost. He could not ask anybody the way; the adults would take him back to school he was sure. Tears streamed down his face as he curled up next to a foul smelling barrel. His hands were hurting, one of them was bleeding, and the cut on his nose was hurting him too. His feet were torn and aching from running across stone barefoot. Every face was strange and unfriendly. He wanted his Ada's hugs to make everything better.

"Little Lord, what are you doing here?" He knew that voice. He looked up into Bardlet's round, red, concerned face. "You should be in school, little Lord. It is not safe out here."

"Do not make me go back there," cried Rilluin earnestly. "You know what they did. Do not take me back there."

Bardlet sighed. "I really should. You belong there."

"I do not. I belong at home. Please take me home Bardlet. I am lost and I can't go back there," whined Rilluin. "Please."

The big man's resolution wavered at the last imploration, and he nodded. "Come on then. But this was not my idea. I was not involved in this at all."

Exhausted by his drama, Rilluin wearily stood and followed his guard back home. Bardlet took him all the way to the two permanent guards in the entrance to the royal suite, and left him there with a wave and a bemused smile. The absence of guards other than the permanent two told Rilluin that his fathers were not around. A grin lit the child's face: he would surprise them when they returned. He crept into their bedroom, and encased himself in their wardrobe, leaving the door cracked open only slightly so he could see, and then settled down against a pillow of long robes to wait.

He knew he had fallen asleep because the bedroom door slammed open, starting him from the rest boredom had lulled him into. Words reached his ears, the tail end of a conversation: "—we can do this now without fear of interruption."

"Now I don't dream because of that tea, I have so much energy."

Peering through the crack, he saw his Ada pushed back onto the bed by his Atar. His elvish father then pounced on top of him and . . . was he biting his neck? His Ada made a moaning noise. What was his Atar doing? Rilluin did not like the possibilities that sprung into his mind.

Terrified, Rilluin tumbled out of the cupboard, crying out, "No Atar, do not hurt Ada!"

Both his fathers froze, not looking at him. After a long moment, chest heaving and staring resolutely at Aragorn, Legolas choked, "Rilluin, what are you doing here?"

Shrinking back into the wood of the wardrobe, Rilluin whispered, "I . . . I . . . I did not want to go to school anymore. I'm sorry. Do not be angry."

Legolas exhaled deeply. "We only asked you for a week. You can not just give up on everything."

Peering around Legolas' arm, Aragorn caught sight of his son. He tapped on Legolas' arm, gaping wordlessly. Legolas turned to look at their child and immediately gasped, "Little one what happened to you?"

Aragorn wriggled out from under Legolas and they both sat up. As Aragorn beckoned invitingly, Rilluin peeled himself off the cupboard, fear fading fast, and, after a moment's hesitation, threw himself into his father's embrace, sobbing, "Do not make me go back Ada. I do not like it there. Do not get rid of me, I will be good, I promise."

"Shh, shhh," whispered Aragorn. "You are not making sense ion nin."

Legolas silently walked into the bathroom towards the basin of cool water that was kept in there at all times. He quickly splashed some of it on his face, that was burning with embarrassment and fever, and then gathered a cloth and bandages and, with the basin, taking them into the bedroom. Rilluin was quiet when he returned, curled against Aragorn's chest, sniffling.

"Here we go little one," murmured Legolas, placing the things down on the duvet precariously.

Smiling his thanks at his husband, Aragorn took one of Rilluin's hands in his and began to clean it. He then moved onto the second one, then bathed his damaged feet, wrapping them up with the thin linen bandages and then sponged the child's face, all the while in silence. Only when he was done and Legolas had returned the things to the bathroom, did Aragorn softly ask, "How did these cuts happen, ion nin?"

"Please do not be angry with me," whispered Rilluin. "And do not make me go back there. They were not nice to me."

"You have to tell us what they did," Legolas told him, "And then we can fix it for you."

"Miss Ashken seemed perfectly nice to me," added Aragorn.

"She was. But the children were not."

"What did they do?" Aragorn asked, trying not to sound angry that anyone would dare hurt his child, in case Rilluin thought he was angry at him. He needed to feel safe.

Sniffing, Rilluin explained, "We had to draw pictures of our families, and I was sitting next to Fineth and he said that I could not have two fathers. And we had to write our parents' names. I wrote Ada and Atar, like Erestor taught me, but they said I was wrong." Legolas and Aragorn glanced at each other; they had not been planning to tell Rilluin the details of Aragorn's pregnancy until he was older. Until then he had accepted that he had two fathers, he loved them, they loved him and that was all that mattered.

"Well this Fineth is clearly very ignorant. You have an Ada and an Atar because you are a very special child," Legolas said.

"He said I was a freak," Rilluin said. "And then they saw my ears and started pulling on them, saying they were freaky too, and it hurt when they pulled, and they said that I was freakishly small. And Ada, everything Miss Ashken taught, I already knew it cos Erestor taught me it." Aragorn and Legolas sighed as Rilluin continued, "And no one else has guards and they all have friends and I don't. Please don't make me go back, I tried to go for a week but I could not." Rilluin was breathing heavily by the time he finished, and, as if the effort had exhausted him, he sagged back against his Ada's chest again.

"We are not going to tell you to go back. Erestor can teach you, it is fine," Legolas firmly told him, grinding his teeth. How dare they drive his son to tears and desperation like this?

Stroking the child's hair, Aragorn added, "And you are different because you are special. Never doubt that. Your ears are pointy because your Atar has pointy ears. You are smarter than them because you are brilliant, and you are going to be King. They can not beat you, my son." He could not keep the distress from his face; it reminded him so much of how he was bullied for being human by the elflings in Rivendell. He knew how Rilluin felt, being different. Legolas shuffled closer, to put a comforting hand on his knee.

Rilluin wriggled on his father's lap, and, smiling, said, "I am hungry. Can we have some lunch?"

Aragorn laughed. "Of course, we will find out if the cook has some cake for you."

They stood to go, but suddenly men burst into the room, shouting, "Your Majesties, the Prince, he has gone!"

Aragorn stopped. "Yes, you must explain this to us, Rilluin. How did you get here?"

The child flushed under his fathers' stern gazes and the guards' surprised ones. Now he was in trouble.

**A/N: 4136 words in 24 hours! What's with that? Review!**


	9. Cariad

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. I mean, I have been doing LotR fics for well over a year now. Haven't you got this yet?**

"Ataaar," Rilluin whined, "Do not make me got to Uncle Tor today. It is my birthday!"

Legolas smirked, "You never want to go to Uncle Erestor. You always want to be with Uncle Glorfindel." He sat up inf his bed, strategically pulling his blankets up with him. Aragorn was rubbing at his eyes, having been abruptly awoken by his seven year old son leaping on him only minutes before.

"But . . . but . . . but . . ."

"But we are not going to send you to Uncle Erestor anyway today. For one thing, you may not have noticed, but it is Saturday, and for another thing we are not heartless. We will not send you away on your birthday." He rolled his eyes.

"We might," muttered Aragorn, burying his head in his pillow.

Immediately, Rilluin pouted, a trick he had probably picked up from his human father, but Legolas held his hands up. "Ignore your Ada. He has not woken up yet. Maybe you should go and demand presents from your Uncles Dan and Ro. I am sure they have brought you something we will disapprove of." Rilluin bounced off the bed and out of the room.

Grinning, Legolas crawled over to Aragorn and tugged on his hair. "Come on love, you have to get up or your son will jump on you again."

"No," Aragorn moaned, curling up in a ball under the covers. "I do not want to get up. You wore me out last night."

"You enjoyed it though, really," laughed Legolas, pulling the covers off him.

"Mmm," Aragorn licked his lips and began to uncurl himself. "Though I am supposed to be taking the small person who jumped on me riding later today . . . I am not sure I can manage it." Stretching with a wince, he forced himself to leave his bed.

"He will not like that," muttered Legolas. Nervously, he twiddled with his hair. "What did you think of his birthday list? He gave it to us after we had brought his present, but . . . still."

Smirking, Aragorn pulled the piece of paper from the drawer and read out the crayoned words. "A new saddle for his pony, a huge number of toys, and . . . a new brother." He sighed at the last word, and sank back down onto the bed, rubbing his eyes. "Théo has Beti and another sibling on the way, most of his other friends have brothers and sisters. He is one of the only single children."

"I wish we could give him siblings." Legolas held out an arm, and Aragorn snuggled into the hold.

"Me too." Aragorn whispered the reply. "I always wanted a proper sibling, by blood."

They both fell into silence and moved into the bathroom to wash and to change, deep in their own thought until Legolas tentatively managed to ask, "What about adoption? Glorfindel and Erestor are looking into it for themselves now that they have a house here and . . . we could adopt. Or look into it at least."

Aragorn uncertainly replied, "We could not look into it subtly. If we look into it we would have to be committed to it. We step into an orphanage and the whole city will know we have adopted a child, even if we do not make a decision."

"I want to . . . will you . . . can we think about it?" asked Legolas.

Aragorn searched Legolas' eyes, curiously. "I do not think you need to think. I think you have already thought about it. A lot."

Nervous, Legolas smiled, "Yes. For a while now."

"You should have said. You should have raised this before melda," Aragorn gently said. "You know that you only have to mention this to me and I will seriously consider it. Anything that you want from me."

"No. I want you to consider it by yourself. This is not a decision we can take lightly. It is not just for me, it is for everyone," Legolas earnestly said. "You, me and Rilluin."

Chuckling, Aragorn said, "Rilluin has already made up his mind. He wants a brother."

"And I was thinking about a daughter," grinned Legolas.

000

Aragorn watched the twenty children Rilluin had invited to his party running around. They were mostly children of ambassadors, barons or nobles, because they were often invited to dinners and lunches. They were trotting around the hall, playing with all of Rilluin's new toys, including a kitten which Aragorn was eyeing suspiciously with one eye. Elladan and Elrohir had been in usual good form in their attempts to wind up the fathers with that particular present. A young boy approached him and tugged on Aragorn's tunic, and, in a lisping voice, whispered, "Can you help me?"

Suddenly feeling Legolas' eyes on him, Aragorn knelt down by the child and asked, "What is it? How can I help?"

"I broke a cup and the juice is all on the floor," he confessed.

Smiling kindly, Aragorn said, "You show me where and I will tidy it up."

"I am sorry."

"Quite alright, come on."

When the juice was mopped up and the shards of ceramic disposed of, Aragorn returned to his husband. "Yes," he said in Legolas' ear.

"Yes what?" Legolas asked, reaching out to prevent Aragorn from moving away as he had intended.

"Yes, I want another child. We have enough room, enough money and . . . enough love. Another child just seems natural for us. Not another baby, I am not sure I can handle all those late nights, liaisons with wet nurses and everything . . . but another child would be right," Aragorn confessed, and he took a deep breath.

It was a good thing that he did because a moment later, Legolas' hand curled around the back of his neck and brought him in close for a fierce kiss that went on for a pleasantly long time. When they drew away, Aragorn gasped, "We should have thought of his for a long time ago if it was going to get me kisses like this."

Laughing, Legolas drew him in again, but then hands were shaking them and they moved apart. "What is wrong ion nin?" asked Legolas.

"You are embarrassing me," hissed Rilluin empathically. "Stop kissing!"

Aragorn raised his eyebrows and, faking a chastised look, loved away from his husband. Outraged, Legolas gasped, "Are you going to listen to him like that Aragorn? You are his father."

"Well it _is_his birthday," Aragorn shrugged.

Legolas could not stand for that, and brought his husband back to his lips.

000

Three weeks later, Legolas felt like his hand was going to break as they walked towards the orphanage. "Sweet one, would you mind just loosening your grip a little. Just a little love," he murmured. Aragorn let go, wiped his sweating palms on a handkerchief, and took Legolas' hand again. The elf sighed the grip was even tighter than before.

"I am nervous," Aragorn muttered.

"So I can tell." Legolas grinned.

"Are you not?" asked Aragorn, astonished.

Paling slightly, Legolas replied, "I am an elf. I am better than you at hiding my fears and emotions. You know that."

They became silent, too anxious to think, until Legolas said, "It is just round the corner."

"Can we walk round the city again, maybe?" asked Aragorn, nibbling at his lip. "I am scared. About being in a room with a group of children."

"You can face orcs, Nazgûl, Southrons and Arwen Undómiel, but not children?" asked Legolas. At Aragorn's glance, he added, "I know exactly how you feel." And then, they were hit with the sounds of children, playing, screaming, giggling. Legolas shivered and pressed a brief kiss to Aragorn's cheek. Suddenly, he wrinkled his nose. "You did not shave this morning."

Hysterically, Aragorn laughed. "You know I apologise, but I was a little bit busy panicking over children. And is that all you can say when we are about to find a son?"

"At the moment? Yes," said Legolas, and they stepped forwards again. The eight guards that surrounded them knocked and then flooded into the orphanage, though two stayed on the door. In a whisper, Legolas said, "I still think that the guards will scare the children."

"Not the boys. Soldiers are fun when you are a child." He attempted a smirk, but failed and had to swallow heavily. "Come on then, this is it." Taking deep breaths, they moved into the orphanage.

After the war, there had been far too many orphans, and Aragorn had ordered new orphanages to built, with vetted, caring owners who would truly love working with the children. The new orphanages were light, airy and colourful, a nice environment to grow up in after the traumas of their beginnings. This was exactly what Legolas and Aragorn found when they entered, and children suddenly swarmed around them. They called greetings, sparkling, pleading eyes gazing up at their potential fathers.

Aragorn looked terrified as he clutched Legolas' hand. _'Ai Elbereth! How can we just choose one? Can we not take them all?' _Every child in the place seemed to have crowded around their knees. Except . . . there was a suspicious lump in the curtains, positioned right next to a guard. It was trembling.

'_You know that we can not,' _Legolas replied. _'But whoever we take home, we know that the others are being cared for. You can see that and only you can ensure that.'_

'_But we can not pay for the love of a family,' _sighed Aragorn. _'But it feels like we should be able to.'_

'_I know, sweet one.' _Legolas gently pushed his way through the sea of children, pulling the reluctant human with him. A thin, ever so slightly harassed-looking woman waded towards them and curtsied.

"Your Majesties, welcome. If you would come through to my office so that I can introduce you to the system and find out who you are looking for? It can be a little bit mad with all of these little ones here," she said, calling over the chatter of the children.

Aragorn was the one to respond. "Of course." He moved forwards, following the woman, but Legolas' hand slipped from his. "Melda nin? Are you coming?"

"No, I want to stay here, just for a minute," Legolas replied. There was a sudden squeal from the children.

'_Are you alright?' _Aragorn silently asked.

'_Just . . . give me a few moments,' _Legolas requested.

Aragorn and the woman left, and another woman emerged from a side room to chivvy the children into a different room, with calls of "Lunch!" She glanced at the Consort, and he nodded his permission. The gaggle of squabbling, shouting children were happy in this place, but the shaking curtain intrigued him. He took a seat facing away slightly from the curtain, watching it from the corner of his eye, just waiting.

Eventually, a tiny child crept out from the corner, and Legolas saw him take one glance at the burly guard near him and, with a terrified squeal, ran towards Legolas. Slowly, Legolas turned towards him, and theblond child was only a yard away when he saw Legolas' face, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hello," Legolas softly said, as if this were normal. "What were you dong behind there, little one?"

"H-hiding," he stammered. "Lots of loud men came in and . . . I did not like it."

"What is your name?" asked Legolas, in such a quiet voice that the child had to step closer to hear him. Legolas was able to study the heart shaped face, the fearful green eyes, the button nose. He could feel himself falling in love already.

Biting his lip, the child said, "Cariad."

Legolas began to delve in his pockets. "You know Cariad, I think I have some toffee in my pockets somewhere. You do not mind if I have some do you? I am getting hungry. Would you like some?" He offered a piece, and the child had to come closer to take the offered sweet — bribery was a fine art form.

"I have never had toffee. What does it taste like?" he asked as he took the piece. He was only inches from Legolas now, and relaxing ever so slightly.

"Maybe you should find out," asked Legolas, and smiled as a delighted grin spread across the child's face.

"It tastes good."

000

Aragorn and Miss Manillo, as she had introduced herself to him, stared around the corner of the wall watching Legolas and Cariad talk.

"He has never spoken to a man for that long before. Never. He is terrified of them," she whispered to him.

"Why is this?" asked Aragorn. From what little he could see of Legolas, he could already tell that he was besotted. He wore the same expression he wore when staring down at Rilluin adoringly.

"We think that his father abused him, his mother never said anything, just brought him in and said she could no longer cope. That was only two months ago. He fears them; has nightmares about them. Your husband, excuse me, but your husband does look somewhat feminine," she said. "Maybe that is why he is not afraid."

"Or it could just be Legolas' natural charms. They are rather captivating," said Aragorn.

"Indeed," replied Miss Manillo. Aragorn raised his eyebrows at her, and she flushed under his gaze. "I apologise. That was inappropriate."

"But so true," replied Aragorn with a smirk. Who would not fall in love with Legolas at first sight? Apart from the man married to him, obviously. He watched Legolas and Cariad for a moment more, and then made his decision. If the child was going to be afraid of him, there was no point even trying to introduce him to the rest of the family, who were all male. He stepped into the room.

Cariad saw him first, and uttered a soft scream, tripping backwards in his haste to escape Aragorn.

"No, no, no," gasped Legolas. "It is alright, this is my husband. You are alright. I promise you." Aragorn smiled briefly at the child, and then gently tipped Legolas' head back to kiss him, long and lovingly. The child watched with wide emerald eyes as Legolas drew away and smiled tenderly at Aragorn. "You could not find me some tea, could you love? And then I will introduce you to my friend here?" he asked, but silently added, _'Give me a moment to calm him down. I think I can.'_

Aragorn nodded. "Anything that you want."

As soon as he was gone, Cariad hurriedly whispered, "You are married to him? But you are two men."

"Two men who love each other very much and so married," replied Legolas. "And we had a baby together who is now eight years old."

"You love each other?" Cariad cautiously said.

"Very much and for a very long time," Legolas sincerely said.

"Do you ever hit each other?" asked Cariad, but immediately covered his mouth with his hands. "Forget I said that. Please do not hurt me! I am sorry! I will not talk about it."

Legolas had to fight to keep the horrified expression from his face; how any child could fear someone so much, think that all men would want to hurt him. . . . It was awful. Slowly, he got off the seat and knelt on the floor, his back against the chair. "I told you that we had a baby together. His name is Rilluin. He is eight years old now,three years older than you. We have smacked him once in his entire life, and that was when there was no other choice."

Creeping closer, Cariad asked, "Why was there no other choice?"

"He had been naughty all day, we sent him to bed but he kept getting up and running around again, and then, on purpose, he smashed something that was very precious to our friend. He would not listen to our voice, so he had to listen to my hand." Cariad began to shrink away, but Legolas said, "I hated that I had to do it, and I had warned him several times I would, and I cried afterwards more than him. I do not want anyone to hurt, particularly my children. But he learnt his lesson, and he listens now, most of the time. My husband and I do not think it is right, so we do not do it unless there really is no other choice. We love Rilluin and we love each other."

Aragorn re-entered the room, and this time, Cariad did not flinch, just sat stock still until Aragorn sat down next to Legolas, on the far side of the child and passed his husband the cup of tea. Legolas took a sip and smiled, "Perfect. Thank you." He planted a kiss on the human's cheek, and then turned to Cariad. "Do you believe that we would never hurt you?"

Hesitantly, Cariad said, "Yes, I think I do."

Giving a relieved smile, Legolas said, "I am glad. Now, will you excuse me a moment? I need to speak to the lady who runs this place."

"Miss Manillo," Aragorn supplied.

"Thank you. I will be right back."

He walked away and left Aragorn and Cariad alone. As he often did when nervous, Aragorn began to fiddle with the intricate pendant around his neck. Cariad leaned forwards, curiosity beating fear now he was a little bit more confident. "What is that?" he asked in a whisper.

"This?" Aragorn pulled the chain over his head, and passed it to the child for examination. He never usually took it off, had not for years. It was a part of him almost, and it made him feel naked without it. "My husband gave this to me many years ago, when I first began to love him. He received it from his mother before she s— died." He would save the concept of elves sailing for another time.

"It is pretty," Cariad murmured, holding it up so the mithril and jewels caught the sunlight.

"One day I will pass it on to someone else I love," Aragorn told him. Suddenly, over by the window, a guard coughed, and Cariad gave a small yelp, flinging himself towards Aragorn. The child seemingly had forgotten that they were surrounded by men. "You do not like my guards?" asked Aragorn gently. When Cariad shook his blonde topped head, Aragorn said, "You have to think of them as toy soldiers, and you have to know that they would never hurt you."

"How can you know that?" asked Cariad, trembling. "They are so big and . . . scary looking."

"They are big and scary looking to keep people who might want to hurt me or my husband away," Aragorn explained. He could see the guards trying not to smile at the description. "They are our guardians, our protectors. They are good men, and they would keep away anyone who scared you, ion nin." He bit down hard on his tongue when he realised what he had said, and Cariad picked up on it.

"What do those words mean?"

Aragorn sighed and rubbed at his forehead with one hand, but there was no way around it. "They . . . they mean 'my son.' Because, if you wanted to, you could be our son."

Eyes wide as an owl's, Cariad gasped, "But the first man, he said you already have a son. Why would you. . . ."

"Because we are missing someone. It is clear to me that there is a Cariad sized hole in our family. Legolas and I would be honoured to be your fathers, if you want us to be," Aragorn softly said. He knew that he did not have to confer with Legolas about it; the elf's mind was as made up as his.

"Legolas . . . he is your husband?" Cariad tentatively asked.

"Yes I am," said Legolas, coming into the room. Calmly, he sat back between Aragorn and Cariad, and said, "But if you wish to, Cariad, you may call me Atar, if you want to be our son."

Fiddling with the necklace still, Cariad glanced at Aragorn and asked, "And what would I call you?"

Aragorn chance a glance at Legolas and found him smiling; Aragorn agreed there might be reason to. "Rilluin calls me Ada. 'Ada' and 'Atar' are both elvish for 'father,' as 'ion nin' is elvish for 'my son'."

"Then . . . I would like that. I want to go home with you." Cariad smiled, and with that smile, a whole new child emerged. His cares left his face, and his eyes shone. Suddenly, his arms were around Legolas in a brief hug, and another, somewhat shorter hug was bestowed on Aragorn. "Can we leave now? I never thought someone would want me. I do not have many things, but I do not need much. I will be quiet, and good, and. . . ."

"Whoa, calm down little one," exclaimed Legolas. "You do not need to make us love you, it is not something that can be bought. We will love you for yourself. And as for your things, whatever you had here can stay and another child can use them. You will have everything you need, and many things you dared to want, from us."

"Tomorrow," Aragorn added.

"What?" exclaimed Legolas. "Why not today?"

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "You helped to write this process. We do not have to be checked, as King and Consort that would be . . . them not trusting us, but there is paperwork for us to do and. . . ."

"Alright," sighed Legolas. "And tomorrow you can meet Rilluin. Unless . . . maybe we can introduce the rest of the family today. There are a number of males."

Cariad gave an involuntary shiver, and Aragorn nodded. "I think that would be wise. What do you think, little one?"

000

A short while later, Aragorn, a hand on Rilluin's shoulder, and Legolas with Cariad in his arms, face buried in his hair, were outside the lounge. Aragorn had gathered the twins, Erestor, Glorfindel, Faramir along with Gimli and Thranduil who had come to Minas Tirith for Rilluin's birthday. They were the people who Cariad would come in contact with the most, and needed to trust.

Whilst Aragorn had been explaining to family, Legolas had been introducing Cariad to Rilluin and Pedika – the kitten who followed Rilluin everywhere. As soon as Pedika had leapt onto Cariad's lap and started to purr, Rilluin decided to like his new brother.

"Are you ready little one?" murmured Legolas to the child he held. Aragorn nervously glanced at him, playing with the necklace that had been returned to him. Cariad nodded, and Legolas added, "This is all about you. If you want to leave, you may. If you want to stay near us, you can for as long as you want. We will not be upset or angry. This is your decision." Another nod. "Very well, let us join the party."

Aragorn pushed open the door, and they all entered the room. The moment the door clicked shut on them, Cariad's breathing began to increase exponentially, and, as Legolas took a seat, he whispered to the child, "They will never hurt you. No one in this room would ever even think of it."

Next to them, Aragorn struck up a conversation with Gimli about mining for slate for the roads, and everyone took that as a signal to act normal. On their sofa, Erestor and Glorfindel were cuddled together and began to murmur to each other, Rilluin skipped over to where Elladan and Elrohir were curled on the floor, and Faramir and Thranduil began to discuss Osgiliath.

Legolas just sat in silence, petting Cariad's hair, and waiting for him to speak. Eventually, the child did. "Who are they all? How do you know them?" Though the words were whispered, every elf heard them, and began to talk in much softer voices.

"Those two there are called Erestor, he is the one with dark hair, and the other is Glorfindel, with golden hair. They are elves, and helped to look after Aragorn when he was young. His father died, and they helped to raise him," Legolas quietly said. "They are in love as well, and married."

"They are like you and . . . Ada?" asked Cariad.

"Yes, somewhat like us."

"Then . . . I will like them?"

"You should. Erestor is Rilluin's teacher, and Glorfindel is training him in weapons and things like that. To help him when he becomes King," he whispered.

Cariad whirled around. "What do you mean King?"

Chortling, Legolas said, "We did not explain this to you, did we? Your new Ada is King Aragorn. I am his Consort, and that is Prince Rilluin."

Most children would have been shocked by this, but Cariad just nodded, and asked, "Who is everyone else?"

Legolas smiled at his complacency, and pointed to the twins, "That is Elladan and Elrohir, they are your new Ada's brothers. Do not worry if you can not tell the difference. Most people can not. Their father adopted him."

"So Ada was adopted too?"

"Correct." Legolas went on in the same fashion to explain Gimli, as their friend, Faramir, as "Oh . . . another friend. He helps run the Kingdom," and Thranduil as Cariad's new grandfather.

"I am . . . I am scared. I do not . . . if I can do this," Cariad said, quivering slightly. Legolas gently wrapped his arms around him.

"I know you can, ion nin."

Cariad shrugged, and stayed put. Legolas swallowed down a nervous sigh, and met Aragorn's eye. The human was no longer paying much attention to Gimli, just talking in a mutter, and chewing at his lip. Eventually though, Legolas' heart leapt because Cariad climbed off him and crept towards Erestor and Glorfindel. Aragorn stood to move towards his husband, but paused for a moment.

Legolas frowned at him, but Aragorn shook his head. "Stood up too fast. Is he alright?" Aragorn then murmured.

"Shh, I am watching him," Legolas said in an undertone. "It took an hour to get him off my lap. I think he is only doing it to make us happy. He would gladly stay over here all day."

Erestor was smiling sweetly at Cariad, and he got up onto the sofa. There was a tight grip on Glorfindel's arm, keeping him quiet, to not scare the child away. Erestor was probably the most empathetic person in the room, and Legolas was glad he had chosen him.

They watched and, over an hour, Cariad managed to force himself to talk to everyone but Gimli. Then, he curled into Legolas' arms, quaking, exhausted by his effort. He spent his most time with Erestor and Thranduil, but gave Gimli a wide berth.

"Did you not want to speak to Gimli?" asked Legolas.

"I am sorry," the child said, sobbing somewhat.

"No ion nin. You are alright. You have done well, very well. I know you did not want to. We are both very proud of you," murmured Legolas.

"Does this mean I can come home with you now?" asked Cariad, eagerly. "Please. I will try to be braver."

"You did so very well," said Legolas. "And tomorrow night you will be sleeping here." He smiled at Aragorn, both knowing that the child was perfect, even if he did have a fear. It would take work, but it would be alright. They had not wanted to leave him alone in the room with the other men, but knew that before long, they would be alright alone. It would just take patience and time, and they had plenty of that.

000

As soon as Cariad was back at the orphanage, and Aragorn and Legolas had tried not to be too upset when they had to leave him, they forced themselves to work fast. They set up a room opposite theirs for Cariad, whirling around the shops for furniture, toys and clothes. They had not expected to bring a child home that very day, but as King and Consort, people did not mind re-opening their shops for them. Particularly as they spent good money.

Soon the room was full, brightly coloured fabrics and paints, but with dark wood furniture. Legolas and Aragorn hugged together as they watched the room assemble.

"Do you think he will be happy here?" asked Legolas.

Aragorn answered, "I think he will. I think we can make him happy."

**A/N: Cariad has been dancing about in my head for a ridiculously long time, and now he can dance in your head. :D And yes, I did steal the name from the Welsh for 'sweetheart'. Too much torchwood fanfic :P Review!**


	10. Discovery

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Legolas knew exactly what Eówyn meant about having two children. It was actually more than double the effort to keep everything running smoothly, but equally, it gave more than double the amount of rewards.

He shut the door to their bedroom with a sigh, and gazed up at the ceiling. "Peace at last."

"Sick of the children already, my love?" asked Aragorn, from where he lay submerged under blankets.

"No, I just do not want to have to share you all the time," Legolas said, walking towards the bed with a feral grin. He lowered himself, cat-like, down on top of the sheets that shrouded his husband, and kissed him hungrily. But Aragorn pushed him away. "What? What is it this time?" Legolas sighed. The human had rejected his advances more than usual the past few days.

Distress creasing his forehead, Aragorn said, "Do not speak like that, melda! I am sorry. I really am just too tired love." Legolas groaned and rolled off him. "Legolas, that is not fair. Faramir has caught that stomach sickness, so I have been working more than I usually do. And I am tired."

Legolas crawled under the covers and pressed a kiss to the human's temple. "Forgive me."

"Always," Aragorn confirmed, as he tucked himself into Legolas' arms. "And we have a late night tomorrow, too, with Cariad's celebration."

"Just be careful that you do not get that stomach sickness melda, weakening yourself as you are with too much work," Legolas said. "Now you go to sleep my love."

000

The next day Legolas was carefully guiding Cariad's hands, his over his sons, and his son's over the spade, as he showed him how to dig up the earth just so to protect the plants but get rid of the wild plants. Aragorn was working, and Rilluin was in lessons with Erestor, but Legolas did not want Cariad to be thrown straight into tutorage in his first week, when he was still nervous even marginally so of his fathers. He would wait, for at least a week, and the young blonde had only been with them for three days. So, out in their expansive private garden, Legolas and Cariad were tending to the plants.

"That is right, just like that," murmured Legolas as Cariad overturned the earth." Now you try by yourself." A lot of children might find the activity boring, but it was clear that Cariad preferred the quiet serenity and security of the enclosed garden.

Cariad continued the working and asked, "Is this right?"

"Absolutely," grinned Legolas. He stood and moved over to a different section of the garden. "I am just here behind this hedge." He set to work on his own patch, where a particularly nasty bunch of vines has sprung up, strangling his plants. "Come now," he muttered. "We do not want you there, hurting these ones."

He relished the peace of the place as he worked, but did not mind in the slightest when Cariad approached. "Atar," the child called.

"Yes little one," replied Legolas, eyes on the soil.

"Was this a weed?" Cariad asked, and Legolas forced his eyes upwards. He had to bite his lip to stop the curse escaping his lips, and schooled his features into calmness.

"No Cariad. That is . . . was a plant called skullcap. It can be used in Healing to help people sleep," Legolas said, taking the torn plant from him. He tucked it into his pocket: skullcap had to be used fresh, never dried. Maybe he could use it to make Aragorn sleep better. He knew how to make a tea, and knew he had all the ingredients in his garden apart from hops . . . he would have to buy that.

Cariad's face fell in distress. "I am sorry, Atar, really sorry. Forgive me, please."

Gently, Legolas said, "I am not angry, ion nin. It is only a plant. I will go out and find more or buy more later. It is alright. It was a mistake, and I did not expect you to make none."

His son hesitated just for a moment, then hurtled towards him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before running back to his patch of soil. Legolas watched after him, bemused, and turned back to his work, only, a second later, he heard a loud splash. In a flash, he was on his feet and racing towards the pool, and at the sight of his adopted child under the water made instinct take over. Without a thought, he launched himself into the bitterly cold water, and grabbed at Cariad, then immediately ripped through the water to the surface. Once in the air, hands gripped at him and his son and pulled him over the stone wall onto the grass. In the back of his mind, Legolas knew that the guards had pulled them to safety but he was too focused on his choking son.

"Cough, cough to clear the water," Legolas frantically instructed, thumping him on the back, and the child obeyed, until a spout of water left his lips. Cariad looked up at him with his wide green eyes, limply collapsing backwards. Gasping, Legolas clutched him to his chest. "Ai, Elbereth, do not do that again. What were you thinking? What were you doing Cariad? What. . .?" He wanted to shake him, but Cariad's lip was already trembling, and Legolas reined his anger in. Legolas littered Cariad's pale wet face with kisses. "Do not ever scare me like that again. I was so scared for you."

Brushing the kisses away, Cariad said, "I am fine. I was reaching over to get water in my bucket for the plants, but lost my balance."

His head bowed, Legolas said, "Do not do that again. Ask someone for help next time. That pool is deep and you clearly can not swim."

"But I want to," Cariad said. "I love the water. Can I go in there again, if you're with me?"

"Under absolutely no circumstance. The water goes over both our heads," growled Legolas, standing up with Cariad in his arms. "Come now, you are shivering. Let us get you warm before you catch your death."

As Legolas walked, Cariad asked, "What about you? You are all soaking as well."

"I am an elf," Legolas said.

That normally was a satisfactory explanation, but this had not been explained to Cariad. "What do you mean?"

"Do you see my ears, how they are all pointy? That is because I am an elf. Elves do not grow old, we do not get ill, and we have some special skills." It was the simplest explanation he could give. "Uncle Erestor, Uncle Glorfindel, Uncle Elladan, Uncle Elrohir and Grandfather are all elves as well."

"Weird."

000

"Why is your hair wet?" asked Aragorn, tugging on a lock of his husband's long hair playfully, as they waited for their lunch to be served.

"Our youngest child decided to take a swim," Legolas replied, nodding over to Cariad who was talking to Rilluin, damp hair curling at the ends. "Only it appears that swimming is something he can not actually do."

"Fun," Aragorn sarcastically said, though a moment later he looked thoughtful. "Neither of them can swim, now that I think of it. We probably should teach them that."

For a moment, Legolas paused, but then said, "Maybe we should take them down to the ocean on holiday at some point."

Aragorn bit his lip, and cautiously said, "Melda nin . . . I do not think that that is wise. You probably should not see that. I can not help but think that . . . you would leave me if you saw the sea. It would capture you forever if you got that close."

A gasp left Legolas' mouth at the tears in Aragorn's molten silver eyes, and his words. The elf took Aragorn's hand in his and raised it to his lips to press a kiss to it, and gently told him. "No love. No. I told you once before that I would not have an ocean divide us while you still drew breath, and even then there are still our two beautiful sons to think about, meleth nin."

Holding Legolas' hand tight, Aragorn grinned, "Then you, sweet one, though the boys might protest at being called beautiful. Handsome is the wiser choice." A moment later, the doors to the dining room swung open, and the food arrived.

"Mmm, smells delicious," purred Legolas, looking eagerly over at the arriving food.

"No it does not," Aragorn mumbled and, releasing his husband's hand, he fled the room.

"Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed, his chair moving back as he stood. He began to chase after him, but hesitated at the door. "Cariad, Rilluin, stay there." He flung the door open, but turned on his heel at the last moment. "And eat your vegetables."

Legolas then turned and sprinted through the hallways. He knew from the pulsing bond that Aragorn had dashed to the bathroom, and was throwing up violently. He only got to the room when Aragorn emerged, pale, shivering and sweat beading on his forehead.

"You did not have to come to me," Aragorn said, hoarsely, but made his way into Legolas' arms anyway.

Pressing a kiss onto Aragorn's perspiration dampened curls, Legolas said, "You are shaking. Go and sit down."

Aragorn tried to push past him, saying, "No, I ought to go back in there. Cariad and Rilluin are still eating."

"No, you ought to go and sit down and rest," Legolas sternly said. "You have caught that stomach sickness, meleth nin."

"I need to go back to work later on, I do not have a deputy working who can take over," Aragorn argued, but he allowed Legolas to guide him over to the rocking chair, and he reclined into it with a relieved sigh. "I am too busy today to take a day off."

Scanning his husband's face, Legolas saw the colour beginning to return to his cheeks, and forfeited. "Very well. Stay there." Aragorn groaned to himself. Where exactly would he be going? He did not feel up to it. Better to stay there. A few moments later, Legolas re-entered the room with a glass of water, and Aragorn sipped it gratefully to soothe the acid burn in his throat. Legolas' hand stroked gently through his hair, soothingly until the water was gone, and the elf said, "Go to bed. Do not protest; I will come and wake you in an hour or so, and we can organise the set up of the hall."

Aragorn obeyed, getting into bed, and the stroking hand returned to his hair. But without warning, Legolas' hand froze, and he started, "Cariad!"

Legolas raced out of the room; they had not left Cariad alone with the other members of their family. One of them had always been there. Maybe it was over cautious, but better than terrifying him. He skidded into the dining room, but found Cariad chatting happily to Erestor and Thranduil, relaying his adventures in the water feature by the sound of it. Legolas returned to his seat, and immediately Elladan, who had been sitting next to Aragorn before he dashed away asked, "Is he alright? What was wrong?"

"Aragorn is feeling rough and is in bed."

"Aragorn is rough in bed?" Gimli exclaimed questioningly from his place beside Legolas.

The elf turned to him slowly, and an ominous silence fell over the table. "Whatever Aragorn's habits when in bed are, they are private and should not be discussed in front of my children."

Having the grace to look abashed, Gimli said, "I am sorry."

Conversation resumed, but Legolas eyed his sons warily as Cariad whispered to Rilluin. "What did he mean?"

Matter-of-factly, Rilluin replied, "Just that Ada and Atar sometimes have fights over the blankets. Ada tends to steal them, Atar said one morning."

"Oh." That seemed to explain all, and Cariad went back to talking to Thranduil.

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief and began his lunch.

000

His heart ached to wake Aragorn, but he knew it had to be done. He just lay there, so peacefully, and he had not slept properly in days. But all the same, he would be furious if Legolas left him resting.

So Legolas knelt by the head of the bed and pressed a kiss to the human's forehead. "Rise and rule my sleepy King," whispered the elf, and, lazily, Aragorn opened his eyes to obey.

When he managed to sit up, and accepted the cup of water from Legolas, the elf asked, "Are you feeling any better, my love?"

"Yes. I think it was just a passing thing," Aragorn replied, gulping from the cup gratefully.

"Up to some food? Anything you want. I have a page boy poised and ready outside awaiting your orders," Legolas told him with an expectant smile, but Aragorn turned a faint shade of green at the word 'food'.

"No thank you," Aragorn delicately declined.

"Very well," Legolas smirked. "But honestly now Aragorn, do you feel up to organising this celebration? Because you were slightly emotional before lunch, a bi-product of your tiredness, I suspect, and you have just been ill."

Aragorn waved his concerns away. "I feel fine, Legolas, I have rested. For the Valars' sakes, I was pregnant with Rilluin whilst journeying from Mirkwood to Rivendell without you whilst suffering from chronic exhaustion, morning sickness and dizziness. I think I can organise one little party whilst feeling a little ill, particularly with you there too."

That seemed to settle it, and Legolas smiled his concession.

000

Rilluin and Cariad raced around the banquet hall, getting under the feet of every decorator, cook, page, squire, organizer, florist . . . until the twins scooped up one child each in their arms.

Aragorn rubbed at his eyes and said, "Thank you my brothers. I appreciate this."

"Oh we are not taking them anywhere." Elladan grinned.

"We are joining in." Elrohir smirked.

Their human brother groaned, and a moment later two adult elves had joined the dashing chaos. Suddenly, arms wrapped around Aragorn from behind, and a kiss was pressed to his neck. "Legolas, I am busy," the human sighed, "Doing Faramir's job."

"I just wanted to tell you to relax. Everything is under control, the twins and the children are doing no harm, and it lifts the spirits of the people who are working hard," Legolas murmured in his ear. Caught up in his game, Cariad barely noticed the men that were up ladders, carrying tables, calling orders. . . . He knew now it seemed that anyone employed by his fathers meant no harm, and were there to help.

Reluctantly, Aragorn sighed, "Very well. I am calm."

"Valar give me strength, not like that." Legolas' arms retracted, and the nimble elf hurried through the people to one of the flower arrangements. When Aragorn had agreed to putting his husband in charge of the flower arranging, he had never expected him to take it quite so seriously.

Aragorn surveyed the hall. Everything was coming together as it should. The bunting was being hung, there were flowers in every alcove, the high table had been assembled, the smaller guest tables were being laid out, the stage was being furnished for the musicians. . . . Everything was perfect. But then, without warning, there came a metallic clatter, and a scream. Aragorn whirled around and found a maid servant hurriedly scrabbling to pick up the candelabras she had dropped.

She was right behind Aragorn, and the King knew that he would have to be the one to scold her. And suddenly . . . he was angry. She shouldn't need telling off. He had hired the best for a reason. What was she doing that meant she dropped the priceless ornaments? No one in the city could afford to replace them. Certainly not her.

Then he realised that the person shaking with fright was not the girl, but Cariad. The loud noise had made him jump and he had come to a halt right next to a group of burly builders. Apparently he was not as carefree around servants as he made out to be. That did not make Aragorn angry, it made him furious.

000

On the opposite side of the hall, Legolas ran his hand through his hair; he had finally got that mess of a vase corrected. Where now . . .

And that was when the yelling started. "What do you think you were doing? These things are priceless!" Legolas winced: that was Aragorn. What had angered him so much that their bond was almost screaming red fury? He hurried towards the commotion. "We hired you to help, not to hinder! And now they are scattered on the floor hindering everyone!"

There was a weak apology, but that just made Aragorn explode further. "You are sorry? Well that just fixes everything." Legolas took in the sight of the cowering young maid and Aragorn standing tall above her, shouting. Legolas knew that everyone in the room was watching the King lose his temper. He caught sight of Elrohir, waving to him urgently to intervene, so Legolas stepped between Aragorn and the man, but the male stared straight through him.

"Are they dented? Because if so, your wages can not be deducted enough to fix them!" Aragorn continued raging loudly.

"Aragorn," called Legolas, loud enough to speak over him. "Aragorn, stop this." He caught sight of a quivering Cariad, posed as if to flee.

But Aragorn continued. "Why were you carrying so many in the first place?"

"Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed, moving slowly towards him, one hand outstretched. "You are scaring her, you have made your point. Stop now."

"I shall tell you why, because you were too lazy to take them one at a time! Everyone, just lazy, mistakes are made, and . . . scaring my son," Aragorn's voice started to crack with too much emotion.

"She is not scaring Cariad right now, you are," Legolas quietly said. That made Aragorn's eyes snap to him, and, in the same soft tone, Legolas continued, "You are scaring him, and you are scaring Rilluin, and you are scaring me." Aragorn had frozen, and slowly, Legolas closed the distance between them, and forcefully led him out of the room. Enfolding the human in his arms, Legolas felt him begin to shake as sobs tore from his throat.

"What was I doing in there, Legolas? What is wrong with me?" he choked.

Carding his fingers slowly through Aragorn's hair, Legolas whispered, "I do not know melda nin, but I think you are just overly tired. Go to our room and lie down. I can take over here and nothing else is urgent. I will wake you in time to get ready."

It took Aragorn a minute, but eventually he wrenched himself away from Legolas. "Alright," he planted a kiss on the corner of his husband's mouth, and left.

Legolas watched him walk away, and then went back into the hall. The maid had left her spot and had rushed away to place the candelabras, and Legolas went first to her. She jumped about a foot in the air when Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder, and turned tear streaked eyes to him. "I'm sorry, I am sorry," she frantically said.

"So am I," murmured Legolas. "My husband was wrong, and is sorry. Even if the things were damaged, it would be alright. You would not be held accountable, if it was an accident." The maid tried to stammer a response, but failed, overwhelmed. Legolas glanced around, and said, "I think things are winding down, coming together. You can go now if you wish."

"You are firing me?" squeaked the maid.

"No, of course not. Just, perhaps right now, you would prefer to be away from the rages of the King," Legolas smiled, gently, "But whatever you wish." He drew his hand back, and left her there, to make her own decision. He wanted to find Cariad and there he was, sobbing into his Uncle Ro's shoulder.

The moment Cariad's green eyes met Legolas', the child rushed to him, and cannoned into Legolas' arms. Legolas swept him up and hugged him tight. "You are alright sweet one," murmured Legolas. "You are alright. No one is going to hurt you. No one."

"Ada's angry," cried Cariad, weeping miserably. "He was shouting."

"Not at you," Legolas hurriedly assured him. "I promise you. He was just tired and not feeling well. It put him in a bad mood. He is not normally angry, and he normally does not shout."

Wiping his eyes and nose on Legolas' tunic, Cariad sniffed, "I know. I just . . . got scared. Sorry Atar."

"Nothing to be sorry about, everything is alright, Cariad," whispered Legolas.

"And I know that Ada would not hurt me. I asked Rilluin and he said that he could not even remember the time you smacked him. So it can't have hurt that much, is what he said. I know you won't hurt me, and . . . I'm sorry," Cariad seemed to run out of puff, and rested his head against father's shoulder.

Though Legolas shivered at the fact that Cariad had asked Rilluin about that, he pressed a kiss to the child's hair and said, "Come now, we need to get you and your brother sorted out. We're going to find some tea, though there will be a banquet later on it will be late, and then get you bathed and dressed up."

"Urgh," groaned Cariad. "Must we?"

"Hey, this is for you," Legolas said, "To introduce you to your kingdom."

Before Legolas left the room, he collected Rilluin too, and spoke momentarily to Elladan, "Will you go to the bedroom and just look at Aragorn? He is not feeling well and is tired. See if you can give him something for it, to keep him calm, conscious and feeling well for tonight," Legolas said, begging ever so slightly.

"Of course," Elladan swung to his feet quickly and followed Legolas and the two children out of the room.

000

Later that evening, Legolas and Aragorn were sitting next to each other, flanked by Rilluin and Cariad. Aragorn had made his speech, introducing Cariad to the members of the kingdom who had gathered, and Cariad had squirmed at all the attention but had waved and smiled adorably, they had eaten, and were watching the couples on the dance-floor. Aragorn had declined the invitation to dance from Legolas.

Eventually, Aragorn sighed, "I guess it is time."

"Time for what?" Legolas asked curiously, sipping from his glass of wine.

Rilluin tugged on his arm and asked, "Can I have a taste?"

"No, not until you're much older. About twenty five, preferably."

Rilluin decided to sport a pair of puppy dog eyes, but Legolas shook his head, "Do not look at me like that. I was one hundred before I was allowed alcohol. Now, do not interrupt your father."

"No, do interrupt your father," Aragorn said, "You two children should run down and find Elladan and Elrohir. I know for a fact that there are ten chocolates hidden around the room waiting just for you, and your Uncles know where the first ones are."

Squealing, the two children clambered down from the table, and sprinted towards the twins. They had been too nervous of the many strangers to have left their fathers before, but when chocolate was involved . . .what was going to stop them?

"That was sweet," Legolas said, watching them run and jump up and down in front of the twins. "Was that your idea?"

"No, that was my distraction," Aragorn told him. "I wanted to have you on your own to tell you this." He took Legolas' hand in his own, in a grip that was rather firmer than necessary in Legolas' opinion. As if he wanted to keep him in his seat.

Cautiously, Legolas asked "Tell me what? Is this to do with the twins? Did they find out what was wrong with you, or. . . ."

"Stop talking," Aragorn sternly said. He glanced around, and, finding that no one was paying attention to them, he calmly continued. "Now I want you to be calm when I say this. I do not know how you will react, and it is important that you at least save face whilst you process it, alright?"

Legolas was panicking slightly at this, "Aragorn, are you alright? Are you very ill? Why are you telling me here?"

A smile lit Aragorn's face, "Because I know that I could not keep this a secret, not for even a moment more, but I needed you to be . . . I do not know, but now is when I am telling you because I want you to know and I need you to know and . . . Ai Elbereth, I am pregnant."

It took a moment for Legolas to take in the last three words, and froze at them. "You are what. . . .?"

"Pregnant. Expecting a baby, in seven to eight months," Aragorn calmly stated. His grip on Legolas' hand tightened, as the elf started to pull away.

"But you can . . . can not be. Others, they only had one child. And . . . and you . . . we only just had another child. Cariad has been with us a week," Legolas stammered. He was as pale as the white table cloth, ignoring the splodge of orange sauce from where Rilluin had dropped his fork.

Sighing, Aragorn said, "I thought you would be happy."

"I am, but . . . I . . . are you sure?" stuttered Legolas.

"Of course I am sure. The twins are sure. Would you prefer us not to have another child?" snapped Aragorn, "Would you prefer if I got rid of it?"

Legolas shot to his feet. "No! Not for a moment, no! It is just . . . you said that you did not want to go through the exhaustion and strain of another baby. When we were adopting Cariad."

"That was true, but another baby of our own. I want this Legolas. Surely you do too?" To his humiliation, Aragorn felt tears welling up in his eyes and, choking slightly, he said, "Sit down, people are starting to stare." Rubbing at his eyes, Legolas collapsed back down in his chair. As he bowed his head, his hair flowed over his eyes. Aragorn held out a hand to him, and asked, "Tell me, how do you feel?"

Legolas did not respond, so Aragorn desperately added, "Legolas, you can not be angry with me. I should be the one angry with you. I am going to have to carry this lump for months, and then go through another labour, whilst running a country. You are the one who made me pregnant, even if I did enjoy it at the time."

After a long, almost painfully long moment, Legolas took a shuddering breath, and crooked his finger to the human and patted his lap. Ignoring everyone else in the room, Aragorn slipped onto Legolas' knee and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Into Aragorn's ear, Legolas whispered, "We are going to have to put Rilluin in another room, convert his for the baby."

Aragorn started, "Is that . . . do you mean . . . you are happy?"

"Of course I am, foolish human. My foolish human. Children might be difficult, but you know I would do anything for any of them, and I adore Rilluin and Cariad already. Why would I not fall in love with this little one too?" asked Legolas, hugging him tight.

Tenderly, the elf turned Aragorn's face up to his and brought it close to kiss them. Aragorn secured Legolas' face to his, knotting his hair in his hands, so accordingly, Legolas deepened the kiss, taking his time to find every spot that made Aragorn shiver. When at last they broke apart, Aragorn murmured, "Thank you."

"For what?" Legolas asked.

"Everything."

**A/N: This pregnancy was a looong time in the making. In my head at least. As I've had a zillion million ideas for it, we're going to take the pace just a little bit slower now. Which, I imagine, most of my best readers and reviewers will appreciate, yes? -Puppy dog eyes- So! Anything you want written, any ideas you have, just give them to me, and I would love to write them. **


	11. Adjustments and Arguments

Disclaimer: Not mine, though I will claim every one of Legolas and Aragorn's children –grabs protectively-

**Disclaimer: Not mine, though I will claim every one of Legolas and Aragorn's children —grabs protectively— **

Legolas and Aragorn kept the secret of the new child to themselves, not even telling their friends or family. Only the couple and the twins knew, and Legolas and Aragorn wanted it to stay that way until a month after they got the news, when the risk of losing the child was somewhat lessened. Though they had promised both each other and, possibly more importantly, themselves they would not be consumed with worry as they had during the time Aragorn was pregnant with Rilluin. They were not sprinting across plains, climbing mountains or fighting the legions of evil. They were safe and at home.

Whatever happened would not be the fault of them or their environment, because they were in the best of care. Legolas comforted Aragorn through his morning sickness, claiming to others that he had just been hit by a very persistent bout of the stomach illness, but it was starting to fade by two and a half months.

However, Aragorn was tired a lot of the time.

"Sweet one, you have to wake up. Faramir will be coming into the room in about fourteen minutes and your eyes have to be open." Aragorn rolled his head against the warm palm on his cheek.

"Could you stick them open to make me look like I am awake?" groaned Aragorn.

"No my lovely one," murmured Legolas, pressing kisses to each of Aragorn's eyelids. "You are going to have to move and to talk."

"I know," Aragorn replied, sitting up with a moan. He eyed the piles of paper on his desk. "I should have done at least a third of this by now. All they need is my signature."

"Then let me help," Legolas took a seat in a chair opposite his husband. "The children are both with Erestor this morning, and I can forge your signature with ease."

Aragorn had begun a pile, and glanced up at the last part of the sentence. "You can forge my signature? One of the most powerful nations' Kings?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course," Legolas said, not looking up from his stack. "Can you do mine?"

As a flush warmed his cheeks, Aragorn muttered, "Yes," in an undertone, but he knew that Legolas had heard; a smirk turned up the corners of the elf's mouth.

When Faramir arrived fifteen minutes later, he found a quarter of the work done. Legolas had heard him approach, and had switched from his illegal activities and was instead opening one of his husband's parcels from a pile on the side. It was slightly less illegal. With a smile at the Steward, Legolas flicked open the seal and drew out the contents.

"Oh, brilliant!" the elf exclaimed, hopping out of his chair and skipping over to the row of paintings above Aragorn's fireplace where a hook had been prepared already for the fifth portrait. Legolas hooked it on and gazed for a long moment at the painting, the first with two of their children. Aragorn sat on a chair, with Rilluin and Cariad standing on either side, and Legolas standing behind him, a hand on the King's shoulder.

Faramir and Aragorn were talking, but Legolas was ignoring them, and so sent, _'I wonder if we could get her in to draw pictures of you, even just sketches when your stomach starts to show. The times pass too quickly, and your body is so perfectly beautiful when you are pregnant.'_

In his seat, Aragorn placed a hand over his already ever so slightly swollen stomach, and replied, _'Not beautiful. Fat.'_

'_No, beautiful,' _Legolas replied with a growl in his mental voice, and then let Aragorn continue with his conversation. Eventually, Faramir had scribbled down his instructions and was off to fulfil them, so Legolas wrapped his arms around Aragorn's neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Back to work?"

"I think so." Aragorn sighed. "Though it should not take us more than an hour." He raised a hand to stifle a yawn, and Legolas frowned.

"You are still tired, and struggling to stay awake," he said, scrutinizing him fiercely. "If you are tired you should sleep. For at least the hour it should take me to do your work."

"I would love to," Aragorn confessed, stretching backwards to gaze properly at his husband. "But I can not sleep constantly in this chair. I can already feel my back complaining, and it is not from carrying this child."

A thoughtful expression creased Legolas' face for just one moment, but then a smile lit his face. "I have the perfect solution for you." Aragorn watched, somewhat amused and bemused, as Legolas pranced out of the room and returned ten minutes later with two guards, dragging the most comfortable couch from the lounge into the study. It was new, and there had been fights over who got to sit in it.

"What is this for?" Aragorn asked, as Legolas presided over the placing of the couch.

"You, when you feel tired, are going to go and lie down. Even if you just lie and close your eyes, that will give you some energy back," Legolas said, running a hand through Aragorn's curls, "and that is where you are going to go now, whilst I pretend to be you and do your work."

Aragorn got to his feet, and pressed a grateful kiss to Legolas' lips. "I love and adore you, you know that, correct?"

"Why else would I be so good to you all the time, melda nin?" murmured Legolas, as he waved his husband into the couch. Aragorn snuggled into it and exhaled a low breath of relief.

"Thank you," replied Aragorn, knowing Legolas was not actually expecting an answer, and the plush cushions were summoning him to the world of sleep. Aragorn was not about to resist it. He closed his eyes, and heard his lover humming a melody quietly to himself as he worked. Listening to the soft lullaby, Aragorn drifted off.

000

Aragorn woke with a gasp, with Rilluin tapping on his shoulder. "Ada, will you come and play with me? It is lunch time."

Blinking the sleep away from his eyes, Aragorn muttered, "I do not think that I have the energy to do that ion nin. Ask Atar."

"Atar is not as fun at games as you are," complaining Rilluin.

"Nice to know when you are wanted."

Aragorn glanced up at the sound of his husband's voice, and Legolas smiled briefly at him. It was the fleeting expression he had of joy to see him, the one that greeted Aragorn every morning.

'_I always want you,' _Aragorn put in silently, not wanting to disturb the conversation between Legolas and Rilluin.

There was no response to that, so Legolas said, "You are supposed to be at the dinner table, Rilluin. I was going to say that you could have the rest of the day off from lessons because Ada and I have some things we need to talk to you about, but if you are going to run like that I suppose you will have to go back to lessons."

"No, no!" exclaimed Rilluin, anxiously waving his hands. "I will go and eat I promise, I am good, I will show you."

A smile returned to Legolas' features. "Good boy. Go on, I will catch up with you in just a moment. Tell the others they may start eating without me."

Rilluin scampered away, and Legolas took a seat next to his husband. "You did all the other papers, thank you," Aragorn said, feeling he should fill the silence. "You do not know how much I appreciate that." Legolas said nothing, so, with a sigh, Aragorn brought up the topic he could tell Legolas wanted to discuss. "So is it time to tell them or were you just bluffing to get him to sit and eat?"

000

Aragorn and Legolas stepped into Rilluin's room, but one quick glance around showed no one there. Grinning, Aragorn said, "Well this is very odd. Because I am sure my two sons are in here. The guards said they were." There came an abruptly stifled giggle from the wardrobe and, with a glance at each other, the two fathers turned their backs on it.

"I wonder where they could be," Legolas said.

Roars suddenly started up, without warning, and Rilluin leapt onto Legolas' back, and Cariad pounced on Aragorn, trying to do the same thing, but he had no elvish genes enabling him to be so agile. With Cariad clinging to his legs and . . . trying to eat his leg . . . Aragorn said, "Well we have found two bears, but no sons. Did the bears eat them, I wonder?"

Cariad and Rilluin both laughed and detached themselves from their fathers, and it was Rilluin who spoke, saying, "You wanted to talk to us Ada, Atar?"

"Yes young one," Legolas said, smiling down at them, "We have some news that we hope will make you happy, because it has made both your fathers happy."

Cautiously, Rilluin sat on the floor and crossed his legs, and then asked, "What is it?"

"You are going to have another little brother," Aragorn announced, and then the fathers paused, waiting for the reaction. They had been told last time that all the births from males had produced males, and it was therefore safe to assume that it would be the same again.

After a long pause, where Aragorn sidled closer to Legolas and linked their hands together, Rilluin asked, "What is his name?"

Frowning, Aragorn said, "He does not have one yet."

Both children looked confused at that, but following a second's pause, realisation hit Legolas. In a soft muter, he said, "They think that we are going to adopt another child, as we did with Cariad. We have not explained. . . ."

Aragorn crouched down, and said, "The child is not born yet. He will be born in about six months. At the moment, he is inside my stomach, growing until it is time."

"How did he get there? That is just silly," Rilluin said, with a quiet laugh.

"No, do you remember when Auntie Eówyn had Beti in her stomach? When she was pregnant, and her stomach grew?" Legolas softly asked, "That is what is happening to Ada."

Crossing his arms, Rilluin critically said, "You explained then, but I have only seen women with stomachs like that."

Legolas was already seeing Rilluin starting to accept the idea. "That is because your Ada is a bit different from other men, because he is able to have children like this. But that is how you were born, Rilluin, you were not adopted, Ada gave birth to you."

"I was in his stomach?" Rilluin wrinkled his nose at that thought. "Yeuch."

Laughing, as the slight tension in the room broke, Aragorn said, "Indeed. But that is what happened. And Cariad was inside a woman's stomach, and was born, the same as you. It is very similar."

There seemed to be no more to explain, Rilluin was just nodding serenely, so Legolas asked, "What do you think? Do you think is as good and as exciting as we do? Are you happy?"

"Yes," said Rilluin, giving a dazzling smile.

Legolas looked to their other son, "Cariad, what do you think?"

The smaller child just shrugged, and said, "Alright."

"Are you sure?" Legolas hesitantly asked.

"Yes," Cariad confirmed, as Aragorn was getting to his feet.

"Alright," Legolas said, slowly. "We will be in our bedroom if you need to talk to us."

They left, Legolas casting concerned glances over his shoulder at their second son, before the door slammed closed.

Hugging himself slightly, Cariad wandered over to Rilluin's bed and perched on it. A stuffed rabbit was on the pillow and he cuddled it against his chest, pulling at its ears in thought. Head bowed, Cariad mumbled, "They are going to love the baby more."

Rilluin's head snapped round at that, and he jumped onto the end of the bed. "What do you mean?"

"I have seen it before, with my last parents," muttered Cariad. "They have a new baby and everyone loves that one, and then they spend all their time with them. And they get tired, because babies are hard work, and then they get angry. And hurt you."

"No! Ada and Atar would never do that! They have always loved him, always. That is never going to stop. They said they loved me from before I was even born," growled Rilluin.

Pressing his face into the rabbit's on his knee, Cariad said, "They have never said that to me."

"Perhaps they love me more then," said Rilluin, somewhat smugly, "If they have loved me for longer. And at least I can talk to all my Uncles, I deserve the love. And maybe they will love the baby more than you, because it is their real child, but they will never hurt us."

"I am their real child!" exclaimed Cariad, confusion clear on his face. "They love me just the same as you, they said, even if they have loved you longer."

"You are not their real child, or you would have come from Ada's stomach. They are my parents more than yours," Rilluin said, but he looked as upset as Cariad. The thought of their fathers loving someone else more hurt, and he was angry that Cariad could think that, and had started him thinking that. It was not fair. Rilluin started to get annoyed at Cariad's playing with the rabbit he had had all his life. "Give me that," he said, snatching it from him. "It is mine, and my parents are mine."

"Do not say that," cried Cariad, and he swung out a fist that connected with Rilluin's cheek.

"Ow, get off," Rilluin yelled, as Cariad threw himself at him with all his weight. There was a cracking noise as Rilluin's head banged into the wood at the bottom of the bed, and Rilluin screamed.

000

Legolas heard the scream from the next room, and immediately darted up. He raced into Rilluin's room, knowing that Aragorn was just a step behind, and found his two sons tearing at each other, hitting, punching, scrabbling, biting. "Stop it!" he ordered at the shouting pair, grabbing Cariad off Rilluin, as Aragorn pulled Rilluin as well.

Both children thrashed in the arms of their fathers, trying to get at the other, and suddenly Aragorn gave a cry, as one of Rilluin's kicking legs struck him in the stomach. He dropped Rilluin to the floor, and his hands flew to his stomach. Legolas, who had felt the sharp shock of pain and the sickness that immediately followed it through the bond, glanced up, but Rilluin had scrambled up to his legs and was trying to reach Cariad.

Tugging at Rilluin's collar, Legolas pulled the child away. As Aragorn dashed from the room, hand over his mouth, Legolas shouted, "Stop it, right now! Go and stand in the corner Rilluin, Cariad, go to your room! You can stay there until you are calm and we come to you. No toys, I will know if you are playing."

At their father's anger, both children stopped. Rilluin skulked away into the corner of the room, and Cariad struggled out of Legolas' hold and fled to his bedroom.

Breathing heavily, Legolas left Rilluin by himself and went to his husband, slamming the connecting door as he did so. He found Aragorn dry retching in the bathroom, and knelt by his side. Shaking as he tried to calm himself, he murmured, "Deep breaths, melda nin. Deep breaths in and out."

The trembling human tried to obey, attempting to get his breath under control. Eventually, his stomach stopped trying to rebel, and he was able to crumple into Legolas' hold. Gasping, he asked, "What was that?"

"That was our children's first fight." Legolas sighed, shaking his head in regret. "I can not help thinking that it was our fault." His hand rubbed up and down Aragorn's arm, but his heart was not in the comforting. He was terrified that the children may have been hurt, and he had just banished them away without an iota of care. But, they had to have been separated or. . . .

"Stop thinking about it," murmured Aragorn, shuffling up to kiss Legolas' jaw. "I could hear you, and you did the correct thing, absolutely. We will go to them in five minutes, when all of us have had time to calm down. We do not want to go in there angry."

"We did not tell them the news properly; we should have found a different way, paid more attention . . . or something," moaned Legolas, and banged his head against the wall next to him.

Temper rose, uncalled for, in Aragorn, "Do not be so self-piteous. We both knew that they would not get along forever." He pulled out of his husband's hold and stalked into the bedroom. "Everybody argues."

"Yes, everybody argues, but it does not mean that they can not regret it at the same time," growled Legolas. He was tired too, doing a lot for Aragorn, and the strain of the fight was preoccupying his mind. He did not need his husband to add to that strain. "And it does not mean that their fathers can not regret that they fought, particularly when it was probably their fault."

"We can not know that," Aragorn bit back, "And at the times of arguments I do not regret what I say, only afterwards do I." Legolas had followed him into the bedroom, but he turned his back on him.

"That is just insensitive," Legolas ground out. He was upset with himself and his children, and angry with both at the same time, "Something that you can be quite often if memory serves."

"Insensitive? I am the most sensitive person in the room, it is you who is being insensitive. You have no idea what I am feeling, what I am going through, and yet you think it is alright to attack and insult me like this!" cried Aragorn, spinning around to furiously meet his husband's eyes.

"I take care of you, all the time, every time something goes wrong. If you do not appreciate that maybe you can just sleep on the couch tonight, until you realise what I do for you," Legolas spat. He knew in the back of his mind that Aragorn was being hormonal, and that exhaustion and tension was adding to that, but in his opinion the human had no right to say those things."

Aragorn wrapped his arms around his stomach protectively, and hissed, "In case you have forgotten, I am pregnant. You can not send me to spend a night on that thing."

"Very well, I will go. And on my way, I will go and see if our youngest son is alright. Maybe you can find it in yourself to see if our eldest is alright," Legolas replied, and stormed out of the room, into the hall.

Unforgiving, keeping his face blank, Aragorn watched him leave. When the door slammed shut however, his mask crumbled. How could Legolas do that? But no, the elf was right. He ought to take care of Rilluin. Keeping his breath steady, Aragorn walked into his eldest's room, and found the child hunched and shuddering in the corner. Rilluin started when he closed the door.

Taking a seat on the bed, Aragorn softly said, "Come here, Rilluin." Painfully hesitant, the crying child edged towards him, and crept onto his lap. Aragorn recognised the expression and noticed the wince when Rilluin rested his head against his chest. "Where does it hurt, ion nin?"

"My head," complained Rilluin, "Cariad slammed my head into the board. On purpose."

Sternly as he ran his fingers over Rilluin's scalp, checking, Aragorn said, "We are not here to blame people, or to tell tales. And before we talk about why you were fighting, we are going to find you some cold water for that bump on your head." He lifted Rilluin up and, when he did not squeal at the indignity, he carried him into his and Legolas' room, and into the bathroom. He picked up the cloth on the side, wet it, and pressed it against the lump he had felt there.

"You are going to make my hair messed up," Rilluin whined, as Aragorn took him into the bedroom and sat him up against the cushions on the bed.

"That is the least of your troubles, little one," Aragorn replied. He had to bite his lip when he looked at the bed, thinking of how cold it would be without Legolas in it, without the elf holding him, even in sleep. It had been the last time, and since then he had not left it. It would be colder still knowing Legolas had left because of him. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he said, "You are going to stay there in case you feel dizzy, and tell me what you argued about."

Staring down at his knees, whilst holding the cold cloth against his head, Rilluin said, "It was nothing."

"Let us try this again," sighed Aragorn, resisting the urge to role his eyes, "Why were you arguing, Rilluin? And if you do not tell me you will be stuck in that bedroom for the rest of the day."

"That is blackmail!" exclaimed Rilluin, but he met his father's silver eyes when he muttered, "Alright. We argued because Cariad said that you will love the new baby more than us. And he is right isn't he? Because your heart is only as big as your fist Uncle Elladan said, and that means that you only have that much love to give, and then you stop. And you said that you love the three of us with all your heart, and so you will have to love us less to make room for the love of the baby."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows at the childish logic — how to explain this? — and gently said, "No ion nin. That is not right. There are two different types of heart, the heart in my chest and the invisible heart that holds the love I feel. And that invisible heart grows to make room for the baby, so the love I have for you is exactly the same as before. And I love you more than you know."

That at least seemed to make some sense, and the child nodded. "Alright, but do you love me more because you gave birth to me, or Cariad? Because he says that you love us both the same, but we are different people and you have loved me longer and. . . ."

"Hush," Aragorn said, chuckling slightly, but at Rilluin's solemn expression, he sobered. "I love you both the same amount, but differently. Does that make sense to you?"

"No," Rilluin simply said.

"Well, one day it will," Aragorn smiled, "One day."

"I want that one day to be now," moaned Rilluin.

"When you are older, all will make sense," replied Aragorn, and leaned over to kiss his son's brow. "Maybe you could go and find Théo and go and play for a little bit?" asked Aragorn, after a second's thought. "I need to find Atar and talk to him."

000

The moment Legolas closed the door, he breathed a sigh of regret. He wanted to return to Aragorn, but could not help feeling that he would be shouted out of the room, and so stayed on his course to Cariad's room. He opened the door and stepped in, only to find the room empty. Was Cariad in the cupboard, hiding again? If he was. . . . Legolas pulled open the doors, but found nothing, nobody.

And yet, the guards were outside this room, so the child must have obeyed him. It made no sense. He made his way to the balcony, and heard a soft crying. Swearing, he picked up his pace and hurtled onto the balcony, but there was no one there. Just a rope, dangling down and, when he looked over, he found Cariad holding onto it, paralysed in midair. By the looks of it, he had tried to reach the window ledge below, but had frozen, scared.

Cariad looked up at him, and called, "Atar, help!"

That pitiful cry unfroze Legolas at least, and he shouted back, "Hold on," as he pulled the rope up over the stone, yard by yard, "Do not even think of letting go."

"I will not, I will not," came the choking voice, getting closer and closer, until Legolas hauled Cariad up over the barrier. He heaved him into his arms, and clung to the child fiercely, as the tears came.

"What was that for? What were you trying to do?" exclaimed Legolas, beside himself. "You could have fallen and died, what were you thinking?"

"Rilluin did it before . . . h-he told me . . . when he was going to school. And if you s-stopped wanting me . . . I could run away. I stole the rope," Cariad sobbed into Legolas' shoulder, "but I was too afraid, I-I could not do it."

Squeezing Cariad feverishly into his chest with one arm, Legolas shut and locked the balcony doors. "Never think that, never _ever,_ my little one. Your Ada and I will never stop loving you and being glad that you are our son. We would be very sad without you."

"But you are going to have another son, he would replace me," Cariad said, trying to wriggle out of Legolas' arms, sobs subsiding, but Legolas would not release his grip on him.

"No one could ever replace you, never," murmured Legolas, pressing frenetic kisses to the silky blonde hair. "Just like you did not replace Rilluin, did you ever think about that?"

"But he is your real child," Cariad sighed.

"You are our real child too, you will never be anything less," replied Legolas, "Nothing you could do would ever stop us loving you, even fighting with your brother. Which was a bad thing to do, but he is alright, and you are alright too, yes?"

Hesitantly, Cariad said, "No, I have a scratch on my arm."

With a slight smile, Legolas said, "Well we will have to take care of that then."

Cariad smiled back up at him, and knew that he did not have to discuss the argument. He was loved, and though that was a difficult, different idea for him, it was one he liked. And he only cared how much his fathers loved him because he loved them back.

000

Aragorn waited patiently for his husband to emerge and when he did, he offered his hand. "I am sorry, melda nin," he murmured, "For everything that I said."

"You are apologising first?" the elf smirked, "This is new." But Aragorn knew that it was said in jest, as the familiar smile was curving Legolas' mouth, and he had accepted his hand. "But maybe you should prove it."

"That I can do," Aragorn replied, as Legolas drew him towards the bedroom. "It seems to me that proving you love is difficult, but not to you."

"No, to me, it is as clear as anything," Legolas said, "I do not know how I could doubt it."

000

That night, Aragorn was sleeping peacefully at a rather awkward angle because of the tossing and turning he had done. The sensitive flesh of his stomach hurt whenever he lay on it, another reason why sleeping was difficult for him. Legolas watched him sleeping; the peaceful expression on his face, the flutter of his eyes when he was in light sleep, the stillness when he was deeper. . . . And he knew that they would adjust. The children would grow to accept and love a new brother, and everything would be well.

He pressed a kiss to Aragorn's neck, the only place he could reach with Aragorn on his side, and lay down to sleep himself.

He had barely closed his eyes when there was a thump, and a shout. "Aragorn?" Legolas hurriedly called. His husband had disappeared from sight.

After a second, and a moaning noise, Aragorn appeared from the floor, rubbing his arm, "Why did you do that?" he asked, "I was quite comfortable and happy and warm and more importantly, asleep."

"I did nothing," exclaimed Legolas, holding up the bed covers so that Aragorn could get back in. "You rolled out of bed."

"I. . . ." Aragorn fought down the irritation that had sprung up, and sighed, "May I blame you for not holding me and therefore letting me fall?"

"If you come here." Legolas grinned and, grumbling, Aragorn nestled into the elf's hold.

"I would never have been on the edge if you had just slept on the couch," he muttered, and Legolas sniggered in his ear.

"But if I was in the couch I could not do this," he pressed a kiss to Aragorn's lips, which the human sleepily returned. "Go to sleep."

**A/N: me again :) hope it was ok and that you liked it. Tell me if you did.**


	12. Icky Cravings

Disclaimer: Alright, you can borrow the kids

**Disclaimer: Alright, you can **_**borrow**_** the kids. But I don't hold any claims over the rest.**

Legolas dabbed a spot of paint onto Cariad's nose and grinned, "There you go, both you and Rilluin look the same now." The blonde child had decided that Rilluin would suit a blue nose, and had, shrieking, chased him around the room to attack him with the paintbrush. Every time Legolas looked at either of them, he had to laugh. They looked ridiculous. "Come now, back to work, or we will not stop for lunch."

"No!" exclaimed Rilluin, picking up his paintbrush again and returning to his place on the wall.

Calculatingly, Cariad studied his father and said, "No you would not work us through lunch, because you want to see Ada."

Raising his eyebrows, Legolas pointed out, "Ada can come here if he wants to come and see us. I am not particularly hungry, I can wait until dinner, but I know that they are serving salmon for lunch. Your favourite Cariad."

"I am painting, I am painting," mumbled Cariad.

"I do not like salmon," said Rilluin, his bottom lip protruding in a pout. "Maybe I should just stay here."

"You liked salmon before," Legolas exclaimed.

"I may as well stay here," sighed the older child, "Finish the painting all by myself."

"You can not reach. All you can paint is up to the border," Legolas pointed out, "And you will not have enough energy to paint if you do not eat your lunch."

"He believed me," grinned Rilluin to his brother. "You owe me a bronze coin."

They had bribed Rilluin into moving into the room next to Cariad, which was in fact bigger than his current one, so that they could keep the baby close to them whilst they slept. It worked, and so they were redecorating the baby's room. Already, they had completed two walls, and were working on the third, painting them all a light blue. As the child was bound to be a boy, they felt that it was safe to colour them blue.

They had just finished the third wall, feeling tired out, when Aragorn came in.

"Hello melda nin," smiled Legolas, making his way towards the human. Aragorn moved forwards to be wrapped in the elf's arms, but Legolas stopped him. "I am covered in pain. I do not want to damage your clothes."

Aragorn rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, "I do not care. This tunic is becoming too small already anyway, and I want you to be kissing me."

Groaning, Cariad and Rilluin turned away from their fathers, at their 'repulsive behaviour'. Sniggering at them, Legolas and Aragorn kissed each other, Aragorn pushing his lips against Legolas' hungrily. When Legolas drew away, his breathing was heavy, and he asked, "Are you alright? Or did you just miss me?"

"Both," smirked Aragorn, "I missed you, but I am alright now." But then he shuddered, and asked, "How can you stand here with that smell? It makes me feel nauseous."

"Do you think you are going to be ill?" asked Legolas, concerned, "Come on into the hallway melda nin. There is fresh air out there."

"I am fine," Aragorn said, shrugging it away, but Legolas pulled him out into the hallway anyway. There was a seat in the hallway, which had probably belonged to some former King or other which was why it was on display, and Legolas sat down on it, pulling Aragorn down onto his lap. With a soft moan, Aragorn nestled into the hold, knowing that they only had a few moments until Rilluin and Cariad would come out demanding to be taken to lunch. Legolas pressed a kiss to the exposed skin at his husband's neck and tenderly caressed Aragorn's swollen stomach.

At four months there was already a small swell where their child was curled, though he did not exactly look pregnant yet, just that he had been putting on weight. But there was time yet, five months of time yet. Legolas was almost positive that Aragorn had been smaller at four months when he was expecting Rilluin, but it meant that the new child was bigger and therefore probably healthier. Which was an encouraging thought.

Breathing deeply, Aragorn said, "I really am fine meleth nin."

"I know, but I wanted to hold you anyway my sweet one," murmured Legolas, breath warm in Aragorn's ear. "Why did you come in? Was it just to point out that it was lunch time?"

"No. I came to say that I wanted you. I have been wanting you all day, you have been consuming my thoughts and distracting me from my work," said Aragorn, without a hint of complaint in his voice.

"You should be concentrating, not wasting your thoughts on me when you know you have me every night. And have done for the past week."

"I have just been hungrier for you than usual," Aragorn said defensively.

Snorting softly, Legolas said, "I was not complaining my love. It is good that you are not too tired any longer," Aragorn swivelled round and raised his eyebrows, so Legolas added, "And I can not deny that I enjoyed it."

At that moment, Cariad and Rilluin emerged and asked, "Can we go eat now? We are hungry."

"Of course," Legolas smiled.

000

Legolas watched his husband with raised eyebrows. "Salmon and jam?" he asked incredulously. "That is repulsive. Utterly disgusting and foul and…"

"Icky," Cariad helpfully supplied his father, through a mouthful of potato.

"Yes, icky and… revolting," Legolas said, wrinkling his nose at the combination his husband had come up with.

"Well you do not have to eat it, I do, and it tastes very good in my opinion," Aragorn said, with a smug air. As if to prove it, he dipped the salmon into the jam, and ate it. "I never got to satisfy any of my cravings when we were in the fellowship, unless I was conveniently craving lembas and… no wait… just lembas, that was all."

Very amused, Legolas grinned, and said, "Feel free to indulge, you have a whole veritable army of cooks to create whatever you want meleth nin."

"I know. This is why I asked for salmon and raspberry jam to be on the same table, my table, at lunch, because that is what I wanted to eat," Aragorn stated, "Now hush, love. I want to eat."

Rolling his eyes, Legolas obeyed, averting his eyes from his husband's meal. Rilluin caught his gaze instead, and asked, "Are we going to paint my room tomorrow as well, Atar? Because I want one red wall, and one green spotted wall and one wall with… blue stripes and one wall with… something else."

"Is that not rather ambitious?" asked Legolas, sharing a glance with Aragorn, "And also, rather an… 'icky' colour scheme?"

"Please Atar," whined Rilluin, raising pleading blue eyes.

Hesitantly, Legolas said, "I thought you liked the colours that were already there. And the painting of the moon and stars on the ceiling? I thought that was stunning. But if that is what you want, I suppose it will be alright. We can always paint over it."

Cariad and Rilluin giggled at each other, and the older brother, over his laughter, said, "You believed me."

Legolas groaned, "Yes, I did. Again. Eat your vegetables." He glanced at Cariad, and said, "If you keep on betting that your brother can convince me of things I am going to stop believing anything he says and you are going to lose all your money."

Tossing the greens around his plate, Rilluin said, "I do not want to eat my vegetables."

"Me neither," Cariad added.

"Well you have to, little ones. I do not know if you are making things up again, but you still have to eat them. Everyone else is," Legolas said, "Stop making a fuss."

"Ada is not eating his vegetables," Cariad pointed out.

Sparing a glare at his husband, and only receiving a shrug back, Legolas sighed, "Ada is pregnant. If or when you are pregnant you can decide not to eat your vegetables."

"Do not get pregnant, children, it is not that fun. Get married and get your wife pregnant instead," said Aragorn, putting his cutlery down and wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"You do enjoy it, I know you do really," Legolas said, kicking him with restrained irritation under the table. "Particularly the fuss that I give you. All the time."

"Go away," muttered Aragorn, and went back to his meal. Both his sons and his husband laughed, entertained by his sulk.

000

With the help of Elladan and Elrohir, they were close to finishing off the last of the fourth wall, when Aragorn entered the room again. "Hello my love," murmured Legolas as he brushed on the last of the paint.

"Are you going to degrade yourself to help us with the menial work, oh King?" asked Elladan, dipping his brush back into the paint.

"No," Aragorn simply said, "I would never lower myself to that level, really. How could you expect that of me?" He approached Legolas from behind and pressed himself into the elf's back. A smile curved Legolas' lips as he continued to paint, with his husband nibbling on his ear.

Elladan groaned, "I know you are yearning for odd foods, but must you feed off your husband in front of us?"

"It is icky," Cariad and Rilluin chorused.

"That is our new word for the day is it?" asked Legolas, ending his sentence with a gasp at Aragorn's ministrations.

Apologetically, Aragorn lapped at the delicate shell, and then murmured, "Sorry."

Legolas rolled his eyes, but whispered, "You know if you keep on coming in like this I am going to have to drag you out of the room."

"Promises, promises," hummed Aragorn, and then pressed a brief kiss to Legolas's temple. "But no, I am avoiding a meeting as we speak and probably ought to go back."

"Shoo," Legolas sighed. "Later."

000

"Rilluin you are not in any way done. You have paint in your hair, paint in your ears, paint on your arms, paint on your stomach – how did you get paint on your stomach? You were wearing clothes. No do not tell me, I do not want to know – and you have paint on your foot from where you stood in the paint pot. Did you even look at the bath?" demanding Legolas, hands on hips, reminding himself painfully of a strict, fussy mother.

"It was… too hot," Rilluin said, picking at the paint in his ear.

Cariad padded into the room, wrapped in a towelled robe that was far too big for him and trailed behind him. "Atar I am tired, I want to go to bed. Please."

Legolas opened an arm, and Cariad stumbled into the hold, "I know sweet one, but your brother here said he would have the first bath and then decided he would not."

"But I am so tired I could… could fall asleep right here and fall into the bath and drown," protested Cariad.

"I think that is very unlikely, as I am going to be standing right here. Rilluin is going to go into his room until you are clean, when the bath will be cooler for him," Legolas said, undoing Cariad's robe as he spoke and chivvying him into the tin tub.

"But then it will be cold and paint-y," Rilluin exclaimed, as Legolas passed Cariad the cloth.

"Quick bath now little one and then you can go to bed," he murmured and then turned to the older child. "You should have thought about that when you decided not to have a bath. I know it was what you were thinking about when you said that you wanted the first bath, ion nin."

In a whining, high pitched voice, Rilluin said, "That is not fair and it is not nice."

"And it is not nice to make up things and then laugh at people," Legolas said, eying his younger son carefully as he scrubbed, in case he did fall asleep in the bath. It seemed very possible. "You have been doing that all day, and it is not very nice Rilluin. It was funny the first couple of times, but after that it is just mean. You did it at least eight times, and that was only to me. I want to be able to believe you Rilluin."

"Sorry Atar," muttered Rilluin resentfully.

"Do you mean that?" asked Legolas.

"Yes Atar. I am sorry."

"Now come and give me a hug," Rilluin obeyed and curled up into Legolas' arms. Into Rilluin's ear, Legolas whispered, "In my room there is a warm bath that was supposed to be for me, but I can have one later. Once Cariad is in bed, you may have it."

"Really?"

"Really really."

Rilluin was about to speak again, but the door swung open and, before Legolas could turn around there was a kiss on his neck to identify who had walked in.

Before Legolas could even roll his eyes, Cariad cried, "Ada, you let the cold in."

The child shivered, and Legolas had to put Rilluin down and shrug his husband off, with a mutter of, "Not now meleth nin." Then he whipped the towel off the rail by the fire, guided Cariad out of the deep bath and then wrapped him in it.

'_But I want you now,' _Aragorn said, sulking even through the bond.

"I am busy with the children right now, as you can see, melda," Legolas said, gritting his teeth as he spoke. Cariad was drying himself off whilst Legolas towelled his ear length blonde hair dry. "You could go and get Rilluin into the bath in our room."

Cariad twisted around accusingly to Legolas as Aragorn led Rilluin out of the room, "Why does he get to use the big bath? That is not fair."

Buttoning up Cariad's pyjamas, Legolas told him, "Because the water is filled with bits of paint, and because I would have sent you there if your bath water was 'icky' as well."

"Not fair," muttered Cariad, stomping out into the hall and towards his bedroom.

"Calm down, you can have a bath in the big bath tomorrow," Legolas said, "Bed now sweet one."

000

Rilluin had banished his father from his room and so Aragorn was staring up at the ceiling, hands on his stomach, waiting for his lover. And that was how Legolas found him when he came in.

Darting up, Aragorn asked, "Can I love you now?"

There was a splashing in the next room, and so Legolas whispered, "The door is open. Rilluin will be listening. He has already seen us once before."

But Aragorn did not pay attention, he pulled Legolas in for a searing, heated kiss, rubbing up against him like a cat. Trying not to laugh, Legolas found Aragorn already half aroused, and murmured, "We can not. Rilluin!"

"Ignore him," Aragorn begged.

"No, come here," Legolas pulled his husband out of the room and into the hallway.

Glancing around hurriedly, Aragorn said, "Cupboard. Here, now." Kissing Legolas hungrily, he wrenched him into the small closet, but there was a shocked cry the moment they got in.

Swivelling around to take in the sight, Aragorn covered his mouth. "Ai Elbereth." Erestor and Glorfindel were in there, in something of a compromising position, panting as they gaped at the other couple. Being an elf of quick thinking, Legolas tugged Aragorn out of the cupboard, and stood there for a moment with his back against the door.

"Brilliant idea Aragorn," he said, rolling his eyes with a sigh.

"How was I supposed to know that they were in there?" Aragorn demanded, but laughter choked his voice. "At least some people are getting loved."

"I was going to suggest the cupboard down the hall but for that comment, I am going to get Rilluin out of the bath and put him to bed," Legolas told him, with one last kiss on his husband's jaw.

Aragorn made a moaning noise, but Legolas took his hand and led him into the bedroom. They pushed open the door and found Rilluin curled up on their bed, already asleep. Legolas had to put a hand over his husband's mouth to stop the "Adorable," that Aragorn squeaked out.

Ever so carefully, Legolas lifted the child up and carried him into his bedroom. Aragorn lifted up the covers so that Legolas could put him down on the bed. For a moment, they had to gaze down at him as, with a soft sigh, Rilluin settled down to sleep properly.

'_Do you think our new child will be as adorable as him?' _asked Legolas, not wanting to wake up their son.

'_Oh most defiantly, and yet, somehow it does not seem possible,' _Aragorn grinned. _'Come on now, the bedroom is free.'_

Legolas tugged him out of the room and, as they crossed to their room, they almost bumped into Erestor and Glorfindel, Erestor looking flushed and Glorfindel looking more than a little smug.

"You resorted to your son's room when you could not get the closet?" asked Glorfindel with a disbelieving smirk.

"No, we are going to our room, now," said Legolas, wrapping a possessive arm around his husband. Leaning his chin on Aragorn's shoulder, he added, "So we shall love you and leave you."

"You will love me and leave them," growled Aragorn, but then added, "We are sorry for bursting in on you like that."

"Your cupboard," shrugged the Balrog Slayer.

000

There was a prodding on his arm, almost bruising as the attack persisted, and Legolas mumbled, "Go away. I am sleeping."

Aragorn's voice whispered in his ear, "You are not sleeping. I woke you up."

"You are sounding irritatingly smug," muttered Legolas resentfully as he woke up a little bit more. There was another poke on his arm, and Legolas exclaimed, "Ow!"

"Stop being a wimp, I am not hurting you. I want you to wake up," grumbled Aragorn.

"You may not be tired, but I am. You just kneel there and I am the one who has to do all the work," Legolas said, but he sat up. There Aragorn's eyes were watering, and he knew that he had hurt him, "What is wrong, love? Come here." He opened up his arms so that Aragorn could cuddle into them.

"I am hungry. Will you come down to the kitchen with me?" Aragorn asked, having perked up the moment Legolas wrapped his arms around him.

"It is the middle of the night," groaned Legolas, but all the same he got out of the bed, taking his lover with him. They walked down through the hallways, Aragorn clinging to Legolas' arm with whispers of "It is spooky down here."

"We have eight guards with us. It is not spooky in the slightest," said Legolas, as they entered the kitchen. There were two cooks in there and they darted to the feet the moment the King and his Consort entered the room. They began to stammer about not being prepared and it being night, so Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, I am only here for a sandwich. Not a five course meal."

Legolas had to avert his eyes once again as Aragorn rooted through cupboards and raided the larder for ingredients before piling them between two pieces of bread. "You are just going to have to ignore whatever he creates and then never recreate it. It will be repulsive."

"And I am going to take it back to our room and eat it in bed, just to annoy you," grinned Aragorn.

"You are not!"

"I thought you were going to let me get anything I want."

"There are some lines."

"I am King."

"And I can always sleep on the couch."

**A/N: Light hearted nonsense for your delectation.**


	13. When you are away

Disclaimer: Not mine, never mine

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never mine.**

Tucking the sheet around Cariad, Legolas murmured, "Sleep well now. It is late."

"But I do not like the noises," Cariad whispered. Legolas glanced at the window, where the flashes of fireworks were coming through the glass. The city was celebrating the announcement that their leader was expecting another child, but their leader was in bed, tired out from all the celebrations. Their friends, the people important to them, all had known previously; the children had taken to spreading the news to everyone they met.

"They will stop soon," Legolas told him, with a kiss on the child's forehead, "So just try and sleep. Leave the candle lit if you wish."

"But what if…"

Legolas interrupted him. "None of that. I will check on you in half an hour, and if you are not asleep by then I will read to you."

Cariad studied him nervously, and then nodded, "Alright. Do you promise?"

"Indeed I do," Legolas said, standing up. "Ada said goodnight?" Cariad nodded, and Legolas smiled down at him. "Sleep well not my little one."

Walking quickly, Legolas made his way to Rilluin's room. There was a creak as the child threw himself into his bed, as Legolas opened the door. The child was reading from a book, and Legolas pointed out, "It is upside down, but nice try ion nin."

Rilluin gave a soft grumbling noise and muttered, "Sorry."

"Sleep in half an hour," Legolas told him. "Turn your timer over."

Twisting the sand clock onto its head, Rilluin asked, "Can I have two turns? Please, I am not tired yet. And Ada said I could."

Legolas scanned the admittedly alert face and said, "Well alright, but only if you promise me that you will be good for your Ada for the Uncles that will look after you for the next three days."

"I promise," vowed Rilluin eagerly, and Legolas pressed a kiss to his hair. "Good night Atar."

After pausing for a long moment, Legolas said, "Maybe I should kiss you three times more than usual… To make up for the three days I am going to be away."

"No!" Rilluin's hands flew up to cover his face. "You are using up all my reading time."

"Alright, I am going," grinned Legolas, but at the door he paused and called, "Goodnight ion nin." There was no response bestowed upon him, so the elf sighed and closed the eldest child's door. He was growing up, too fast.

000

Aragorn lay, curled into a ball as much as his bulging stomach and his pride would allow. His husband would be leaving him for three nights… he hated that thought. Suddenly, a hand brushed across his shoulder, and he jumped, caught off his guard, until he turned and found his husband gazing down at him. "Ai Legolas, you scared me."

"Sorry melda nin," Legolas said, a concerned frown creasing his forehead. It deepened when Aragorn's hand moved down to his stomach. "I did not scare you that much did I?"

"No it was not that, I just… I felt him kick," exclaimed Aragorn. They had both had concerns over the lack of kicking, but Aragorn had felt movements inside him, as light as the brush of silk across one's cheek. And at the rate Aragorn's stomach was swelling, they were sure that the child was still growing. But this was proof.

Slowly, Legolas blinked away his shock, and stammered, "Can I feel?"

"Why would you not be able to?" asked Aragorn, rolling his eyes, the wonder he was feeling starting to recede to normal.

Legolas nestled down at Aragorn's back, propped himself up on his elbow, and gave his hand to Aragorn. Delicately, he helped the elf's hand on the stretched skin of his abdomen where their child was making his presence known. Legolas gasped at the thumping on the palm of his hand and when, after a long moment, the child stopped kicking, he lowered his mouth to Aragorn's. "You are amazing, do you know that?"

Aragorn chuckled, making it very difficult for Legolas to kiss him properly. "It was the child who did all the work."

"True," Legolas conceded, earning him a bite on his lip.

"You were supposed to say that I am doing a lot of admirable work carrying this giant of a child and running this kingdom at the same time," Aragorn whined, turning back onto his side, shunning the elf.

"Name a day that I have not told you this, if not in words then in my actions," Legolas challenged, removing his hold form his husband.

Without warning, there was a tap on the door and, grumbling slightly, Aragorn called, "Who is it?"

"Ada, Atar, it is me. Please let me in, I am scared of the bangs," Cariad's voice came, trembling from outside the door.

"Come in sweet one," called out Legolas. To Aragorn, he hurriedly whispered, "I said I would check on him, but there must be about ten minutes left until then." But Cariad entered then and, pale and shaking, he sprinted to Legolas and Aragorn's bed. Legolas opened his arms, and Cariad buried himself in them. "They are only fireworks, ion nin," he murmured.

"But they are loud and I can not sleep and I do not like it," Cariad cried, clinging desperately to his father.

"I know little one, but you have to sleep. I am getting up early to leave, at dawn, and if you are going to see me off…" Legolas hesitantly said.

Cariad shook his head, "I do not want to go back to my room. It is louder there, and colder and…"

He yawned heavily into Legolas' tunic, and, glancing at Aragorn, who nodded, Legolas said, "Alright, just for tonight, you can sleep in here."

"Can I really?" Cariad asked, and then flinched when another bang sounded overhead.

"If you are quiet, and try to go to sleep," Legolas told him severely, putting him down at his side so that he could settle down next to his husband.

"No, I want to sleep in the middle," whined Cariad, and, without invitation, crawled over Legolas into the middle of his two fathers. Legolas did not see how he had a choice.

"Just be careful with Ada, and now go to sleep," he sighed, gazing at his husband, and dying to hold him, but he could not with Cariad going to sleep between them. _'I will hold you all of tomorrow morning.'_

Aragorn pouted over the child's head, and cried in Legolas' head, _'That is not enough.'_

'_It will have to be melda nin,' _groaned Legolas, _'We can not turn him away.'_

'_I know,' _sighed Aragorn, and closed his eyes.

000

Aragorn woke with his husband's arms around him, and knew that Legolas must have moved over during the night. It made him smile, as a hand stroked along the curve of his stomach and kisses were deposited along his neck.

"We have to get up?" he asked in a whisper. He was facing towards Cariad, who was coiled in a ball, breathing deeply in sleep, and he could not see his husband.

"In a second," Legolas replied in his ear. "I thought I could hold you for a while, before I have to leave you for so long."

"You will miss me?" asked Aragorn.

"Of course I will," Legolas told him, Aragorn could almost hear him rolling his eyes. "But it is time to wake the children up melda nin."

Groaning, Aragorn nodded his consent.

000

"Children, you really do have to let me go," Legolas pleaded, as Cariad clung to his leg and Rilluin clutched his arm. "I have to go or I will only have an hour with grandfather before I have to leave to go home. Please let me go my darling." He had been begging with them for the past five months.

Aragorn, standing watching the three of them, ordered, "Come on now little ones, it is my turn to hug your father."

Grudgingly, the children obeyed, but Legolas dragged them back to kiss the head of each one just one last time before waving them on their way. Legolas beckoned his husband closer and pulled him tightly into his arms. He could just hold him properly with the human's stomach in the way. Burying his head in Legolas' shoulder, Aragorn mumbled, "Must you go?"

"I have to go before anyone in Ithilien finds out about the pregnancy and Atar comes storming down here. I ought to tell him first, you know this meleth nin," Legolas murmured to him. "But I will be back before you know I have gone."

Sighing, Aragorn said, "I always know when you are gone."

Legolas pressed kiss after kiss to Aragorn's hair and promised, "I will sprint up those steps to find you when I am home."

"I know," Aragorn replied, chokingly, keeping his face pressed to Legolas' tunic. "But what if something happens whilst you are away? With the baby or the children or me or... something. How am I supposed to deal with that if you are away? You never left me when I was pregnant with Rilluin."

Carding his fingers soothingly through Aragorn's hair, Legolas gently asked, "How would I be able to help in those situations? I am no Healer, Elladan and Elrohir would be able to help. Not me."

Aggravated, Aragorn exclaimed, "But I do not want to go through anything without you. You make everything better."

"No I do not, I just help out a little bit," Legolas murmured. "Now you have to let me go as well."

"Must I?" moaned Aragorn, but he drew back anyway. "Love you."

"Do you really need me to say it?" asked Legolas, but he moved closer and pressed a kiss to the human's cheek. "I love you too."

Aragorn had to watch him race down the steps, and a few moments later, his form was cantering across the plains, six guards forming a box around him. Aragorn knew that his husband wanted to ride alone – six guards made it much more difficult to enjoy it – but it was ride with six guards or go in a carriage. The choice was simple for the elf.

Blinking away the tears in his eyes, which he had to blame on his emotions flowing everywhere at every moment, up in the sky one moment, crashing down the next, he moved up to where his children stood, with Erestor, Glorfindel and the twins. He forced a smile onto his face, and told them, "Come on my little ones, we have not had breakfast yet."

Cariad took his father's hand, unusually compliant, and looked up at him. "Ada, are you crying? Why are you crying?"

"I am not ion nin, there was just sun in my eyes." He led them away.

000

Legolas had only been gone an hour when the misery coming through the bond became too much. He had been trying to resist, but he could not let Aragorn go on moping. And he knew that Aragorn was thinking about when Rilluin had been born and Legolas had left to take the child to Minas Tirith. _'Sweet one it is three days, just three days. I will be back, and nothing will go wrong.'_

In his office, Aragorn started up. Legolas! _'Three days is a long time. So much could go wrong, wars could break out, people can die in seconds from…'_

'_Stop it, stop it right now,' _Legolas told him in a growl. _'I am not leaving just to abandon you. I am leaving because I have to. But I will be back. Now please, cheer up, if only for the children. They can tell when you are upset, and that upsets them too.'_

Swallowing deeply, Aragorn put down his quill and replied, _'I will try.'_

'_You will do more than try, you will,' _Legolas instructed, but then he gave a heavy sigh. _'I do not want to be annoyed at you love. Really I do not. And I know that you are struggling with everything you feel at the moment. But I need you right now, for a change, it is I who need you. I need you to swallow those feelings and take care of your children.'_

'_But Legolas…'_

The elf interrupted him, _'My love, my sweet love, I am sorry. I can already tell that the bond is fading, and I need for you to swallow those fears and those emotions, and the pregnancy is driving you mad, I know, but meleth, please look after them and recover and take charge. You are King and you managed without me before, when we were separated for long periods of time. You can do it.'_

'_I just do not want to,' _Aragorn sighed, his voice getting quieter with each syllable. _'But I will, I am sorry, enjoy your break, away from the children and away from caring for me all of the time.'_

'_I do not see it like that,' _Legolas protested, _'I love caring for the children, and I will look after you for an eternity. You are expecting my child for Elbereth's sake. I just need you to be able to deal with them without me.'_

'_I will, I am sorry, I will.'_

Legolas did not reply. He had heard the resolution in his husband's voice, and knew that it was fine to leave him. Everything would be alright.

000

"Ada I do not like peas, Atar never gives me peas," Cariad told him, pushing them around his plate wretchedly.

"Peas are good for you, everyone else has peas," Aragorn instructed, but stood, awkwardly, and divided the vegetables in half. "Eat half of them, at least."

"Ada this is not my dinner plate," Rilluin complained.

Aragorn turned and raised his eyebrows. "It is a plate, you can eat off it quite easily ion nin. It does not matter which plate you choose to use."

"Uncle Dan does not have peas on his plate," pointed out Cariad, having studied the whole table.

"I do not like this plate. It is too big, Atar normally gives us smaller plates to eat off because we have smaller stomachs and so we eat less food," Rilluin said, over the top of his brother.

Groaning, Aragorn glared at his brother, who had the grace to blush, and continued, "Rilluin there is the same amount of food on your plate as normal, and I gave you the same sized plate at lunch and you did not notice. But you're growing up now and so you can have a bigger plate. Think of it… as an improvement, you are getting bigger and older. Cariad, if Uncle Elladan eats a portion of peas, will you please?"

With a vindictive grin at his uncle, Cariad said, "Yes I will."

"'Ada' I do not like peas," moaned Elladan, echoing his nephew with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Tough, you are going to eat them," Aragorn growled. "Or, so help me, I will hurt you."

"Go on Ada, fight Uncle Dan," cheered Rilluin, receiving a scowl from his father.

"I will not fight your Ada, he is pregnant. It would be rude and uncouth to fight with him," Elladan said, but he spooned peas onto his plate anyway. "I will eat the same as you Cariad."

Aragorn gave a sigh and sat back down in his seat. "May I eat my dinner now please children?" He rubbed at his expanding stomach that growled with hunger. "I am eating for two people, and I am starving."

"Yes Ada," chorused the two children in unison. Aragorn had to resist the urge to bury his head in his hands and call for Legolas. This was going to be difficult.

000

The children were being difficult on purpose, Aragorn was sure. They never played up so much when Legolas was around. Even the baby was taking turns in both kicking him violently in his ribs and sitting on his bladder. It was both painful and irritating.

Rubbing his stomach uncomfortably, he stretched and left his bathroom. He had managed to tickle Cariad to tiredness and put him to bed, and Rilluin was supposed to be there too. Only the child was not in his room. The guards were not outside Rilluin's room, they were outside Erestor and Glorfindel's room. Grumbling to himself, Aragorn went into their room, and groaned at the sight of Rilluin being chased by Glorfindel.

"Glorfindel, there is a reason that Erestor decided to wait a few years before adopting," Aragorn called, "It is because you are no more than a child yourself. May I put my son to bed?"

"I should feel offended," said Glorfindel, but he lifted the child up and passed him to his father.

Rilluin struggled in his father's hold, exclaiming, "I am not a child Ada. You do not have to lift me up."

"I am not lifting you up, I am holding you because I wanted a hug," Aragorn said, "Are you not going to hug your old father back?"

"Alright," sighed Rilluin, cuddling up against his father's side. Aragorn noticed how careful the child was next to Aragorn's abdomen, making sure his knees did not squeeze his father's stomach.

Aragorn planted a kiss on his forehead at the sweetness of his son, and for once he did not rub it away. "Come on now," Aragorn murmured, and gave a wave to his friend before leaving the room.

000

Once again, Aragorn found himself curled in on himself in bed, pained in the knowledge that his husband would not brush his arm and kiss his neck and… there was a touch on his arm. Not Legolas. Aragorn whirled around, hands flying out, one to hold his stomach, one to reach out for his sword that should be on the floor.

"Ada, Ada it is only me," Cariad squeaked, and Aragorn sighed deeply.

"Sorry little one, you scared me. What are you doing here? I put you to bed over an hour ago," Aragorn exclaimed, rubbing his eyes. His head was throbbing painfully, and he swore silently. He did not need that combined with Cariad, scared that he was going to snap at him without meaning to.

"I could not sleep," whispered Cariad, "There was no Atar to tuck me in right, and… I am missing him."

Aragorn opened his arms and beckoned to him. "Come here little one." More hesitantly than he did with Legolas, Cariad nestled down into Aragorn's hold. "Now why are you missing him? He has only been gone for a day. You know he will be back soon."

"But he never goes away, he always takes care of us. It is not right without him," Cariad mumbled. Aragorn knew exactly how he felt, but he remembered the words that had come through the bond. His children would come before him.

"He will be back soon, very soon, and until then we will have to manage without him," Aragorn said, teasing his fingers through Cariad's hair. It was as silky as Legolas', even if they were not related, it was doubtful that people would guess. "Do you think we can do that?"

"No, we are talking about Atar," Cariad said, rolling his eyes.

Gently, Aragorn tapped him on the head, "Well I think we can. But we can not without sleep. So, lie down, and go to sleep."

Cariad gasped, emerald eyes widening, "Can I sleep here, please?"

"Yes, but just this once. If you start to make a habit of it, there will be trouble," Aragorn warned, and did not add that there would be trouble mostly because he would not be able to make love to his husband and that would make him unhappy, very unhappy.

"Thank you Ada," mumbled Cariad, snuggling downwards. After a moment, he exclaimed, "Stop moving Ada."

"I was not moving, it was the baby," Aragorn told him.

"You grown ups blame everything on the baby," Cariad said, putting his small fists on his hips as he studied Aragorn judgementally. Chuckling, Aragorn placed his child's hands on his stomach, where the child was kicking. Cariad sounded petrified as he exclaimed, "Something is moving inside you Ada, we should tell the Healers, we should go and see them and…"

Aragorn interrupted him; his head had started to pound heavily and he needed quiet, just for one minute. Yet he would have patience. "Ion nin, calm down. It was the baby. You can feel him moving through my skin. It is completely normal."

In a mutter, Cariad said, "That is not fair. He is not born yet and already he is trying to kick me." But then he grinned up at his father, and Aragorn was impressed by the joke.

"Maybe you should be an actor," he said, "That was good." Cariad merely shrugged, but then there was another knock on the door. "Let me guess," Aragorn whispered, and then raised his voice, "Come on in Rilluin, come and join the party."

Rilluin crept in, with the words, "Ada I had a nightmare."

"Come here and tell me about," Aragorn murmured, motioning him to come and curl up.

"No," Cariad peeped over Aragorn and said, "Come and feel the baby move." Rilluin sprinted to the bed, and joined them. Aragorn smiled as the children poked and prodded at him, knowing that his bed was not going to be cold with the children there too. One touch made Aragorn wince, and, though the children at last drew away, his stomach still hurt. Shifting uncomfortably, he pulled the covers closer around himself.

"No Ada, throw the covers back, we are hot," Rilluin protested.

"How can you be hot? I feel cold, really, very cold." Aragorn shivered, and pulled the covers away from his sons so that he could benefit from them but they did not have to. His head thumping its protest, and the pain in his stomach striking its way through him, he instructed, "Come on now, sleep. I am exhausted."

000

Legolas raced across the plain, through the night, to his father's home. It was dark, and the guards were complaining, but he wanted to get home as soon as physically possible. Aragorn did not spend as much time as him with the children, it was true, and he did not deal with the every day things.

As unfortunate as it was, Aragorn was working a lot of the time. He did not get them dressed in the mornings, or make sure they washed their faces, or cleaned their teeth or fed them food they liked or what they played or…

If he did not stop thinking about all of that, he was going to explode. And that would just make things messy and difficult, and probably painful.

So on he rode.

000

The two children were deep in sleep, but Aragorn could not sleep. Pain kept rocketing through him, and he had to fight not to cry aloud. He did not want to wake up the children, and yet… he could not help but think that he needed to get Elladan and Elrohir. He knew what the pain was, or at least… it was one of two things. One that was half a miracle, one that was a disaster.

"Rilluin, Rilluin sweet," his voice came out as little more than a croak, and the child, splayed at an oddly uncomfortable angle, did not move at all.

The baby kicked inside him, a reassuring movement though the child did not know it. Then another beat started up, away from the first. Aragorn frowned, how could the child in his stomach kick right up at the top and right down at the bottom, at the same time? It did not make sense. But there was nothing he could do. His thoughts were swimming, hurting his head even more, and the pain in his belly blocked out the discomfort from the baby.

He had to do something about that. He had to find the twins. With a huge amount of effort, Aragorn tried to sit up, and found himself limp. It was almost impossible to move. It hurt and he had not slept yet dawn light was already filtering through the window. He had no energy to get up.

He had to lay back down, gritting his teeth, and just wait.

000

The sun began to rise, when Legolas trotted into Ithilien. Elvish guards at the entrance eyed the men that surrounded him suspiciously, but grinned and swept bows to Legolas. They all knew him, and he was able to greet almost all of them by name. Soon it was not the elves who felt suspicious of the men, but the men that felt suspicious of the elves. They were six humans against a whole colony of elves.

Everything was beautiful, and Legolas was guided through a thin sheet of water, seemingly miles of hallway and endless archways before he was led into his father's room.

"Atar," he knocked hesitantly, but was admitted after just a second by the imposing figure of his father.

"Legolas! What disaster brings you here?" ginned Thranduil, embracing Legolas tightly. "Is it Aragorn again?"

Legolas grinned, as he closed the door with a careful kick. "How close to the truth you are Atar." If only he knew…

Immediately, Thranduil frowned, and beckoned Legolas into a seat. "You do know that it is only just dawn. You should expect me to be concerned if you sprint in here so early."

"I am on a deadline Atar," Legolas sighed, "And I came to deliver news to you."

In a cautious voice, Thranduil asked, "What news would that be? News… about Aragorn? Is that right?"

Feeling more and more like a bad school child, Legolas glanced at the floor and muttered, "He is pregnant again. Five months."

Really, there was no hope that his father would not have heard, but he did. Of course he did. Thranduil was an elf. Legolas braced himself for the impending explosion, but Thranduil merely laughed. "Ah, only you Legolas. Only you could impregnate a male human twice. What is a father to do?" Legolas met his father's eyes, identical to his, and grinned at the joy there. "Why are you still sitting here? Come on now, we are going to find breakfast and talk about this, then you can sleep for a few hours before I go back with you."

"You are coming back with me?" Legolas exclaimed.

"Of course," Thranduil rolled his eyes. "I missed the birth of one grandson, I am not going to miss the birth of my second. I am getting a grandson, yes?"

000

Rilluin and Cariad studied their father. "Do you think we should wake him up?" asked Cariad nervously.

"No he looks tired," whispered Rilluin. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch Aragorn's forehead. "But he is hot." At the cold touch, Aragorn gave a moan and turned his head towards it, but Rilluin snatched his hand back. "That was weird."

"Maybe we should wake him up. Maybe he is having a bad dream," Cariad said in his undertone. "Like you did last night."

Biting his lip nervously, Rilluin shook his fathers shoulder and called, "Ada, Ada, wake up." Aragorn did not respond, just turned onto his side with a groan. This just caused a ripple of fear to storm through the children. More desperately this time, Rilluin called, "Please wake up, it is morning."

But their father did not move, he was utterly still. This time Rilluin touched his forehead, he did not move towards him at all. But another moan escaped his open lips, and Cariad whimpered, "What should we do?"

"I… I… do not know," Rilluin whispered back.

Cariad's bottom lip trembled and suddenly sobs ripped from his throat. "I am scared, I… what do we do? Atar would know."

"But Ada is not here," Rilluin fiercely said, "Stop crying. Stop crying right now." He reached out his hands to shake Cariad, and balled his fists on his younger brother's pyjamas. "Stop crying and let me think. We are princes, we should not cry." When Cariad obeyed, wiping his eyes and nose with his sleeve, Rilluin grimly muttered, "That is better," and released him. "Now help me think. Uncle Dan and Uncle Ro could help, they know about Healing things. And Uncle Tor, he is clever."

"But if you get Uncle Tor and not Uncle Fin, Uncle Fin will feel left out," Cariad reasoned, eyes widening with childish innocence.

Rolling his eyes in an imitation of his fathers, Rilluin said, "He will not mind. This is about Ada not about them. Go out to the guards and ask for them to get Uncle Dan and Uncle Ro and Uncle Tor."

Cariad's arms crossed against his chest. "Why do I have to get them?"

"Because you are younger than me. Now go," growled Rilluin.

Pouting all the while, Cariad trotted to the door. The guard peered down at the small child, holding onto the door and looking up at him. "Please, mister guard, please, could you go and get my Uncle Tor and Uncle Ro and my Uncle Dan."

The guard raised his eyebrows and asked, "Who are they?"

Cariad rolled his eyes as well when Rilluin called out, "Tell him you mean Erestor and Elrohir and Elladan."

"I mean Erestor and Elrohir and Elladan," Cariad repeated. "Quickly, please, it is important. I am a Prince you know." The four guards around him glanced at each other, but Cariad stomped his foot. "Go! Quickly! It is about my Ada."

That spurred them on, and two guards ran to follow his instructions. Cariad went back to Ada, and, ignoring his brother – he could talk to guards by himself – he poked Aragorn in the side. "Do you hear that Ada? You are going to wake up soon because everyone will come and help you."

Rilluin brushed him away. "Do not poke him, you will upset him and hurt him."

Taking no notice of him, Cariad placed his head on Aragorn stomach, and pushed the man's shirt back. "Do you hear that baby? Our Ada is going to be alright."

Only a few moments later Elladan and Elrohir came storming in. They rushed to Aragorn, checking him over, having to disregard the children in the worry for their brother. Erestor and Glorfindel appeared seconds later, wearing only trousers – Erestor's were backwards – and scooped up a child each.

"Come on little ones, come on, come to our room now," Glorfindel murmured to Cariad, who he was holding.

"Not our room love," Erestor muttered, and Rilluin struggled in his grip.

"No, let me down, let me down, I want to be with Ada," Rilluin muttered, as Erestor hauled him out of the room. Glorfindel closed the door to Aragorn's room and, seeing Erestor struggling with the hold of the older child, took pity on his husband. Easily, he took Rilluin as well, so that he had both children in his arms.

"Calm down, I am taking you to the lounge, is that alright?" Glorfindel asked the older child. Rilluin nodded, and Glorfindel realised that the Princeling was struggling with tears. "Your Ada is going to be fine, he is with the twins and they will be able to fix him."

"How do you know?" choked Rilluin, as Erestor opened the door to the lounge for his husband and the children.

"Because they are the cleverest Healers in the world," Glorfindel said, but Cariad spoke over him.

"I thought that Princes did not cry," hissed the youngest.

"Shut up!" snarled Rilluin, and Erestor interrupted him.

"Stop this now." He lifted Cariad from Glorfindel, and sat him down on his knee on the couch. Carefully, Erestor turned Cariad's gaze away from Rilluin, so that he could not see the tears screaming down the crown prince's cheeks. As he watched, Rilluin buried himself into Glorfindel's chest. The oldest child was not going to help, so it would have to be down to the younger. "Cariad dear, tell me what happened to your Ada please. Then I can tell the twins and that will help them."

In a hoarse whisper, Cariad said, "Ada was really hot, and he would not wake up. And he made moany noises when we touched him, as if he was hurt. And then he would not move."

"Alright, can I go and tell them that?" Erestor asked softly. When Cariad nodded, Erestor lifted him and placed him next to Glorfindel. "I will be back in seconds." Glorfindel wrapped an arm around the child and nodded to the door. "Seconds," Erestor repeated in a whisper, before racing out of the door. He almost cannoned into Elrohir, who was leaving the bedroom.

Elrohir held up his hands, he is "He is fine, honestly, his birth canal is forming that is all. He drifted in and out of consciousness once, so we were able to understand."

Frowning, Erestor asked, "Will the children be able to see him? They have no father to take care of them today."

"No," sighed Elrohir, running a hand across his face. "We still need to take care of him, and he is in pain. A lot of it. He does not want them to see that. So we are leaving them to you for the day and moving Aragorn over to the Healing Wing." His face transformed into a grin. "Enjoy."

"It can be a child test for Glorfindel, to see how he gets on with them," Erestor said, moving back towards the lounge. He was dying for a child of their own, had been for almost a decade, but he had to wait for Glorfindel to be ready.

"So we will have five children running around the place," said Elrohir with a groan.

Hand on the door handle, Erestor paused, "Five?"

"Aragorn is having twins."

000

Glorfindel had two children sniffling into his side, soon calming down in the embrace, when Erestor came in, looking almost haunted. "Love?" Glorfindel asked questioningly, but Erestor shook his head.

"Not now," he mouthed, lifting Cariad up in his arms. "Come on now. Your Ada is going to be just fine. The twins said so, and he wants you to have a normal day. So we are going to get you dressed and clean you up and feed you and then you can come to lessons."

000

Legolas was gazing, transfixed, at the waterfall of the Forbidden Pool when Thranduil found him. "Ion nin, why are you here?" he softly asked, crouching down by him.

"I was waiting for you," groaned Legolas with a roll of his eyes, "But also… thinking about Aragorn. I keep wondering if Aragorn was right, what if something did happen whilst I am away? What if something is happening, right now, and I do not know about it?"

"Then we should hurry back to Minas Tirith," reasoned Thranduil, offering a hand. "Come on, you come and rest and then we will set off."

Accepting the hand up, Legolas said, "No, we will set off now." He trotted towards where he had left his guards, and called back over his shoulder, "Come on Atar, stop dawdling."

But Thranduil called out after him. "I know you are concerned about your children, I understand that perfectly, I do, but you have only been here an hour."

Slowly, Legolas turned on his heel and replied, "I know how long I have been here Ada, eating took three quarters of an hour because we were talking, and then your packing took another fifteen minutes. But I want to go back, I need to go back."

"You have not slept Legolas," Thranduil reasoned. "As much as I humoured you by already packing, are you sure you are not just being paranoid?"

"Paranoid or cautious, take your pick, but I will sleep on the horse. It is only morning so can cover a lot of ground today, rest for a few hours when it is night, and reach Minas Tirith by tomorrow, noon at the latest. That is better than arriving tomorrow late at night when Aragorn will be asleep and I will not be able to see my children." Legolas spoke furiously fast as he stormed through the hallways. He made a jangling noise with each step, as if he carried sweetly tinkling bells in his bag.

Every so often, Thranduil would nudge him in the right direction. The Elven King knew that tone of voice intimately well, and knew how stubborn his child was. So instead he directed the conversation else where. "Have you thought of names yet? Because Thranduil has a nice ring to it, I thought."

"Ada, I am not going to confuse myself with that, as much as I love you."

000

Erestor folded his arms together, and raised his eyebrows. They arched as high as they could go. "Glorfindel, have you been in the same room as Rilluin at all?" he asked incredulously. The child's clothes were messy, the same ones from the day before, and his face was still dirty.

"Of course," Glorfindel exclaimed, "But he wanted to dress himself, said he could do it."

"Come here, Rilluin, let me sort you out," Erestor sighed, straightening his clothes and running into the bathroom for a cloth to wipe his face. "You have to make sure that he looks just a little bit presentable."

Abashed at his lover's irritation, Glorfindel muttered "Sorry." When Erestor sent the children on their way to breakfast, the Balrog Slayer wrapped his arms around the younger elf. "I am sorry, I really am," he whispered in his ear. "I can play with children just fine, but I do not know how to handle them all of the time. But I want to know, I want to learn. I want children. Just because you are a natural with them… It does not mean that I am, because I am not. I need you to teach me."

Erestor exhaled heavily, "Come on then. Have the patience and try at least to help them with their breakfast. And do not mention Aragorn, it will upset them."

"I can do that," Glorfindel said.

"Then go, prove it. They need to be looked after, they are just children."

000

True to Legolas' prediction, at noon the next day, the white city of Minas Tirith was in sight. It was hardly a peaceful ride, Legolas wanting to go faster than Thranduil would let him, sparking several arguments, and there were no longer six guards surrounding them. There were ten; Thranduil had four of his own elvish ones.

Legolas could feel the bond growing stronger with each moment, but found Aragorn sleeping. It made him frown that the King should be asleep rather than working; he thought that they had overcome the exhaustion, but maybe it had come back.

As promised, he raced up the steps, leaving his father to follow at a far more dignified pace, and almost flew into his and Aragorn's bedroom, only to find it empty. Frowning, he walked to the office, and even though there were no guards outside to signal the king's presence, he checked in there, but the couch was vacant. Where else would he be?

There were guards outside Cariad's room so he entered there, and, two shrieks later, his arms were full of children.

"You are home!"

"I am."

"Did you bring us anything?"

"I did."

"Did you miss us?"

"I did."

"Are you going away again soon?"

"I am not, why?"

"Because Uncle Fin is great fun."

"That is nice."

"But Ada is not."

"Oh?"

Glorfindel stood from where he had been sitting on the bed with the two boys. "Calm down you two, let go of your father."

But Legolas frowned, "Why has Uncle Glorfindel been looking after you? Why is Ada not fun? Where is he?"

Shaking his head violently, Glorfindel interrupted the children's attempts to explain, and said, "Rilluin, Cariad, go back to the book and let me talk to Atar."

Legolas did not like this in the slightest, and, pressing a kiss to both children's foreheads, followed Glorfindel out of the room. "What is going on? Where is Aragorn?"

"Now, do not snap at me when I tell you this," Glorfindel said warningly, holding up his hands. "But Aragorn is in the Houses of Healing, he-"

Legolas did not hear the rest of the sentence; he was sprinting away to the Houses, the guards groaning as they followed him. But Legolas did not care. He should never have left, he could have just sent a letter, had the child come early? Had they lost him? Was Aragorn not asleep but unconscious? Fear came freezing through him.

He tore into the Houses, and was immediately pointed in the right directions by both Healers and citizens. And then there was Aragorn, pale against coloured sheets, fast asleep. Legolas' eyes were drawn instantly to the lump in the covers that was Aragorn's stomach. He was gasping from running so fast and then from relief.

Running a thumb down Aragorn's face, he murmured, "Meleth? Please wake up sweet."

Weary eyes opened up and lit up when they latched onto Legolas. "You are back," his voice was a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Legolas demanded, sitting on the bed so that he could hold his lover close, but he was too nervous about what could have happened to touch him more than stroking the back of his hand down the human's cheek.

Aragorn turned into his touch, and said, "My birth canal formed, that is all. I am fine really; it was not as bad as the last time. But I think I scared the children."

"And me, I did not know where you were," He sighed, as he lifted the covers to slip in. "I should never have left, I am sorry."

"Do not be, you should have gone." Aragorn gave a soft groan of pleasure as arms were wrapped around him and Legolas drew him close. "But I missed you; you would have made it a lot easier."

"I am sorry, I am sorry," murmured Legolas, kissing Aragorn's hair. "I will be here every minute of the next four months, I swear to you."

Nestling down further into the elf's arms, Aragorn replied, "Good. Because I need you twice as much now."

It took a moment before Legolas asked, "Why is that? Did something go wrong?"

"No, meleth, nothing like that," Aragorn laughed, chuckling softly, "But the twins informed me of something."

This only worried Legolas more, and he drew his arms back so that he could face Aragorn properly. "Do not just keep me in suspense, tell me what is going on Aragorn. Why do you need me more than with when you were pregnant with Rilluin? If anything you would have needed me more then because we were not in a home."

Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas' cheek, and whispered, "There is not just one child in my stomach, I am having twins."

Blinking rapidly, not able to process that sentence, Legolas asked, "What do you mean? How is that possible…"

"Twins, Legolas, two children. Have you ever seen Elladan and Elrohir? My brothers? They are twins," Aragorn explained patiently. He had had time to process this, and Legolas had not. Just waiting for his husband had been painful, wanting to tell him the news. "I am carrying twins, is it not exciting?"

There was a long pause as Legolas' eyes flickered with the news and the thoughts, until he drew a long breath in and planted a kiss on the human's lips. "You are a miracle, do you know that melda? A marvel, a wonder. Do you know how much I love you?"

"I have some idea," grinned Aragorn, as Legolas littered kisses across the human's face and neck.

"Maybe I should go away more often, if I come home to news like that," Legolas said coyly, but Aragorn's hands grabbed him and held him down.

"No, you are not leaving again if this is what happens when you are away."

"Then I shall stay, until you get annoyed by me as I know you will."

"I will not," exclaimed Aragorn, almost horrified.

"I impregnated you with twins. You are going to hate me," Legolas sighed.

**A/N: Heh, heh. Isn't it fun to torture them all? 7,500 words? What has come over me? But updates will slow down now - I'm going into sixth form and well... that will require some concentration I feel.**


	14. Holiday

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

"Whoever thought that riding in a carriage would be wise was a fool," grumbled Aragorn. Legolas had to restrain a snort: the carriage was more than comfortable, it was luxurious compared with the carts which they had hitched onto in the past. His husband was getting spoilt. But Legolas would always indulge him.

With Legolas beckoning to him with just one nod of the head, Aragorn carefully made his way over the trunks of luggage around the legs of the other travellers, towards his lover. The human's hands held up his stomach, swollen at six months almost as much as it had been at the end of his term carrying Rilluin. "Come, I will be your pillow meleth," murmured Legolas, patting his lap.

Aragorn nestled onto it with a soft sigh, and Legolas deliberately bit his lip when the rough track under the carriage's wheels bounced Aragorn's weight up and down. "Sorry, that will not work," the elf whispered.

Pouting, Aragorn shifted onto the seat next to his husband, and curled against his side instead. "I told you that the carriage was a bad idea," he muttered grumpily.

"You did not," chuckled Legolas, twisting a lock of Aragorn's hair around his fingers. "You did not want to ride because you felt sorry for the horse and it was too hot to be riding."

Shrieking laughter emerged from the seats holding the four children; Rilluin, Cariad, Théoden and Betiath. "Ada, you are too fat to ride the horse," giggled Rilluin, and the other children's mirthful laughs doubled in volume.

Hurriedly, Legolas put a finger to his lips. "Hush children. Some people are sleeping." He nodded to Eówyn and Faramir; the two humans were sleeping against each other, with their month old newborn son Boromir bound to Eówyn's chest. The children's talk returned to whispers, focused on their plans for the day. For the last fortnight, guards had been positioned and servants had been making a stretch of beach and a small house ready for the King, his family, and Faramir's. Legolas had wanted to take the children away for a holiday, something they had never had before, after the fright during his departure.

They had left the city in the twins, Erestor, Glorfindel and Thranduil's capable hands, just for the day. Faramir would return at dawn the next morning, but Aragorn, Legolas and Eówyn would be spending three days by the shore. Heavily, Aragorn yawned. "Just looking at the two of them makes me feel even more exhausted. What are we going to be like when we have two terrors keeping us up day and night?"

"Possibly better than when we did with Rilluin, despite the fact that there will be two of them," whispered Legolas, not wanting their oldest child to overhear.

"I do not see us doing worse," replied Aragorn, with a half frenzied snort. He closed his eyes where his face was hidden against the elf's tunic. "No one will mind if I sleep will they?"

"We will be there in less than an hour I am sure, but of course you may. We have all been up since before dawn." He rolled his eyes, and Aragorn nestled down against him as Legolas kept his eyes on the children. He was waiting for the arguments, tears and hysteria which were bound to happen, with them all having been lifted from their beds too early in the morning.

Suddenly, a thin cry went up from the sling that carried Boromir, and both Eówyn and Aragorn started upwards. Legolas bit back his comment of 'Mother's reaction' as Eówyn sleepily lifted her child up from the fabric and almost automatically rocked him. Blinking drowsily, Eówyn raised her gaze to Legolas and Aragorn. "Anyone want a child?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Aragorn, reaching out his arms. Legolas was laughing to himself as Eówyn deposited the crying baby in his arms. Carefully manoeuvring the child around his stomach, compensating for it, Aragorn swayed him with a gentleness that Legolas remembered vividly from when Rilluin was that age. It seemed to be instinct. Legolas watched the melting of Aragorn's expression as he gazed at the tiny child.

"Are you getting impatient?" murmured Legolas, watching over Aragorn's shoulder. "Already?" From where his arm was looped around Aragorn's no-longer defined waist, his hand stroked the distended stomach. "That is most adorable."

In a growl, Aragorn said, "I am not adorable. I am not. I am… handsome."

"Handsome, regal, striking," Legolas hesitated. "And beautiful." Aragorn rolled his eyes, but a smile curved up his lips, so Legolas knew that it was alright. He could tell how self-conscious and nervous Aragorn was feeling, and it was a pleasure to assuage those fears, even a little. Going quiet, he watched Aragorn's shoulders relax; making his hold more comfortable for the baby he was holding. He knew very well that Aragorn would do perfectly well caring for two infants. It would not be a problem.

His attention switched to the children, hearing harsh whispers in argumentative tones coming from them. "You ask him."

"No, he is your father."

"But he will not yell at you."

"Children, can I help you at all?" asked Legolas, keeping his voice low; Eówyn and Faramir had returned to sleep, and Boromir was no longer crying. He wanted it to stay that way.

Blushing, Cariad turned to him, and said, "We are hungry Atar. May we have dinner?"

Legolas frowned, "It is only lunch time." Then he recalled how early he had lifted the child from his bed, and how they had eaten a little for breakfast and snacked throughout the day. Cariad's face fell, yet Legolas smiled at him, "But you may have lunch."

"Thank you," squealed Betiath, and then covered her mouth. Legolas had already suspected that she was the one who was the hungriest – she had refused to eat breakfast. Legolas smirked as the children pounced on the basket of food in the centre of the floor, and Aragorn turned to his husband.

"What about me? I am hungry too. I am no longer feeding one, nor two, but three. And my hands are very full," he complained. Legolas placed a hand on Aragorn's cheek to turn his husband to face him.

As Aragorn tilted his face into the touch, Legolas said, "You are a lazy man, do you know that?"

The human glared but pompously said, "I have every right to be lazy." Legolas sighed but conceded.

000

Eventually, eventually, they reached their beach. It had taken hours, frequent stops for Aragorn and the children and Aragorn again to relieve themselves, pauses for the horses to rest and for the nobles to stretch their legs. But when the early September sun was beginning to set, they arrived.

The children tumbled out of the doors, and Faramir and Legolas chased after them to keep them in check. Eówyn, Boromir in her grip, and Aragorn, hands cradling his stomach, followed at a more sedate place. As they headed after the children and husbands to supervise them, Eówyn placed her free hand on Aragorn's arm.

"Thank you for inviting us on this trip," she murmured to him. "Faramir is almost constantly tied up with his work; he does not have much time with the children. We have not been away since… our honeymoon."

Rolling his shoulders back, trying to remove the kink in his back, Aragorn groaned, "We did not even go away for our honeymoon. We did not have one, there was not time. But I apologise for keeping Faramir from you."

Hurriedly, Eówyn shook her head, her hair flying around her shoulders. "He does what is necessary, it just happens that there is a lot of necessary work. And he enjoys it, he would not be happy if he was not working on and for the kingdom."

"I understand that perfectly," Aragorn said. He did not like leaving his city, particularly without Faramir there, but Legolas had insisted they took the children's friends, if only to have them distracted a lot of the time. Aragorn would not complain. "But aside form that, you are more than welcome." He scanned her face, and added, "You in particular need some time away from normal life. Even if Faramir will not be here for long."

"Should I be complimented or offended?" smirked Eówyn, her eyebrows cynically raised.

Aragorn laughed, "Good question." They reached the peak of the hill which looked over the section of beach they had claimed for their own. Guard posts were placed along the beach, at four different places, and the cottage was back against a cliff. You could step out and your feet would be submerged in sand. Aragorn sighed, letting out a long breath. It was so much calmer, so much more peaceful than Minas Tirith was. There were no shouting voices, no men from the markets advertising their wares… Just the calls from seagulls, the muted but playful calls of the children and the washing noises of the sea.

Scanning the shore, Aragorn's breath caught in his throat. Four children's forms were racing across the golden sand, closely followed by the larger form of Faramir. But the slender silhouette which was clearly Legolas' stood ankle deep in the sea, which was turning orange with the light of the sunset. Aragorn did not like how absolutely still Legolas was, his back to his family.

"Excuse me," he muttered to Eówyn, and waddled as fast as he could towards his husband. Upon seeing him, Rilluin and Cariad charged towards him, but Aragorn sent a glare to Faramir, who called them back. The sea was further away than he had expected, but finally he reached the water, and waded through the shallows until he reached Legolas.

He reached out his hands to grasp Legolas' waist, getting as close as he could without his stomach pressing too much into the elf's back. "Melda? Are you alright?"

Legolas merely made a humming noise, and rotated his way around Aragorn's back, so that he was behind the human, pressing up against him. "It is beautiful, is it not? The sea. It seems so endless." A strangled noise crawled up from Aragorn's tight throat, but Legolas rested his chin against the human's shoulder. "You can not pretend that it is not a stunning view. I am not going out any further than this, I will not even swim. It calls to me, but I hear Rilluin and Cariad's squealing so much more. And your voice by my ear."

Unable to help but smile, Aragorn tilted his head against Legolas', and said, "Come on meleth. The children want to play with us, and I do not know if Faramir has that much control over our children," His voice quivered with his chuckles, "And I will not do a good job of running around in my condition. It will have to be your job."

Although he could tell that Aragorn wanted to pull him away from the sea, Legolas conceded, slipping his hand through Aragorn's as they walked back. "Of course, I apologise my sweet," he sighed, resisting the urge to glance back at the ocean; its oscillating rhythm, the way the orange sunlight glinted off the surf… Everything about it was wondrous. Why could Aragorn not see it?

He glanced at his husband, and a smile lit his eyes. Because the human was even more wondrous, swollen with life, the orange light glinting off the edges of his skin… that was why. Yet he was radiant even without the sunlight…. Everything about him was, as he had said, beautiful.

After a tense walk in silence towards the children, Cariad raced towards the pair, Cariad raced towards the pair, and Legolas grinned out the way his hair flopped, like dog ears, as he ran. "Ada, Atar, come and help me make a sand sculpture. Beti, Théo and Rilluin and I are racing to make the biggest one. Help me?"

Legolas placed his hands on his hips, "You mean you want us to help you cheat?"

A moment later, Rilluin ran up. "Ada, Atar, do not help him, help me. I am Crown Prince."

"You may be able to pull that card with the servants, and I know you do," growled Legolas disapprovingly, "But that is not going to work with me. I will help one of you, and Ada will help another."

"Who wants me?" smiled Aragorn, but his face fell when both his children edged towards Legolas. "What is wrong with me?" he asked, pouting miserably. Though he was over dramatising the emotion, Legolas could tell that he was indeed upset by his children's dismissal of him. Legolas removed one of his hands from his hips and return his hand to grip one of his lover's.

"You are pregnant," cried out Rilluin. "You are useless for anything."

A tight squeeze of his hand made Aragorn pause and stop the response of dismay which had leapt to his lips. He groaned under his breath but aloud he replied, "Maybe we should do a family sculpture instead. The Kings against the Stewards?"

Peals of laughter exploded from the children at that, and they nodded their agreement together, before chasing each other back to the opposing team.

000

"There is no justice in this world," growled Aragorn. "The Kings are supposed to be able to beat the Stewards. This was a most humiliating defeat." His two children were stamping away with equally disgruntled expressions.

Legolas laughed easily. "If we are being fair, and we ought to be, we should remember that neither of us ever made sand sculptures in our childhood, and we did not know that we were supposed to use damp sand."

With a huff, Aragorn heaved himself to his feet. "Them making a sculpture of Minas Tirith is just going too far anyway." His arms stubbornly crossed, and his mouth set in a firm line, Aragorn paced around his husband's sitting form.

Leaning back on his elbows to gaze at his husband's form black out the darkening sky round and round, Legolas sighed, "You ought to calm down an little and sit back down meleth. At least for a little while; the children will tire soon and we can have some dinner. I know the cooks are already making it."

For a moment, Aragorn studied the elf, but his face and shoulders sagged somewhat. "It was difficult enough to stand up. I do not think I want to get back down there again." Knowing what he wanted, Legolas stood, and wrapped a gentle arm around Aragorn's waist. There was a soft moan from the human at the warmth of the contact, easing the ache there. "This is a holiday, we are going to enjoy ourselves." His eyebrows raised coyly. "What would you like to do this evening?"

"Difficult choice," chortled Legolas, as they walked across the sand. There was a pause and then, "You know how beautiful it is during the day here, I expect that only increases at night. And if it is not warm enough we could easily make a bonfire from driftwood."

A wide grin spread across Aragorn's features, and Eówyn and Faramir approached them.

"What are you looking so pleased about?" asked Faramir.

"Oh nothing important," Aragorn said, brushing the question away. "How can we help?"

Eówyn's eyes turned pleading, and Aragorn knew that he had been correct in assuming they wanted something. "Please, friends, will you care for the children tonight? Bathe them, feed them, put them to bed, please? Because Faramir and I want to get away for the evening, we only have the one night."

Disappointment welled through Aragorn, but he pushed down the emotions and forced his smile back. "Yes of course."

"Thank you." Faramir began to walk away, and Eówyn placed Boromir in Legolas' arms. "He has just been fed, you will need to wind him," she instructed before joining her husband.

Gaping, Aragorn asked, "You are leaving me?"

"Yes, why?" Eówyn called back. "Is it a problem?"

"Erm… no," Legolas frowned down at the child and lowered his voice as he began to pat the baby's back. "Well this was unexpected."

Before Aragorn could sigh that they had other nights, Cariad raced over, his clothes dripping with water, and his eyes red. "Atar, Ada; Rilluin and Théo threw me in the sea," he cried to them.

Legolas picked a stand of seaweed from his hair, and commented, "So I can see." Aragorn bit his lip to keep down a snicker, but Legolas knelt down and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. As Cariad sniffed a little, Legolas carefully wiped his face, Boromir still in one arm and beginning to doze, and asked, "Why would they do that ion nin?"

"Because… because… because they do not like me, and wanted to drown me," Cariad offered, his bottom lip extending in a pout.

His eyebrows raised, Legolas stood and called out, "Rilluin, Théo, come here please. Now." The two of them began to walk to answer the summons at a deliberately slow pace. With a warning tone in his voice, Legolas shouted, "When I said now…" The children sped up until they reached the adults. Cariad shot them a contemptuous look as Legolas demanded, "Why did you throw Cariad in the sea?"

Rilluin was the one to answer. "Because he threw a bucket of water over us and the sand sculpture we were building."

Turning his back to Cariad, Legolas did not miss the tongue which protruded from the older Prince's mouth, but he ignored it. "And why did you do that?"

"Because Théo and Betiath threw sand at me."

Legolas was about to summon the only girl of the group, but Théo exclaimed, "By accident!"

"How could it be by accident?" demanded Cariad, his face turning red with anger.

"You were lying down, he did not see you."

Tears began to flow from multiple eyes and noses began to run as the children yelled at each other. Aragorn glanced at his husband and nodded, knowing what he was thinking. He took Boromir from the elf's arms – the infant had begun to scream in the commotion – and began to hush him.

In his most commanding voice, Legolas ordered, "Stop this. Stop this now. Rilluin that means you too." The children quieted and turned, cowed, to the elf. "I do not care who started it or who hurt whom, you have all acted disgracefully, and it is a bad start to a holiday. Now you are all tired and we are going to go to the house, have baths, eat dinner, and go to bed."

Immediately, and in unison, Rilluin and Théo exclaimed, "But we are not tired."

"Of course you are not," Legolas sighed, "But it will not delay your bed time – as were it a normal day, I would already have put you to bed."

Restraining laughter at the expressions of disgust on Rilluin and Théo's faces, Aragorn began to walk away. He heard the angry stamps of children's feet as they followed, until suddenly a pair of damp arms were wrapped around his leg.

Cariad's voice pleaded, "Ada, I can not walk all the way there, my feet ache. Carry me?"

"I thought you were not tired?"

The child shook his head, spraying droplets of water everywhere. "That was them two."

Automatically, Aragorn corrected, "That was those two."

"Exactly, so please?"

Aragorn sighed in regret. "I can not carry you little one, my arms are full and even then I would have difficulty. Ask Atar, say I said it was alright." The arms released his leg and Cariad turned away.

A few moments later, Legolas caught up with him, and Aragorn had to laugh. Betiath was curled in the elf's arms, dozing already, and Cariad was holding onto his neck in a piggy back. "I feel like a horse," muttered Legolas, a hint of mutiny in his voice. "Thank you so much for this."

"Any time," smirked Aragorn. "And if it makes you eel any better, I am carrying three children, albeit smaller ones. We are even."

000

"Ai, I am exhausted as them," Aragorn sighed, collapsing down onto the divan. He nodded to Rilluin and Théo, asleep on the floor, and then shook his head. "I do not know; what happened to the vitality of youth?"

"And what happened to their exclamations that they were not tired?" asked Legolas, frowning down at the two sleeping forms, "And clearly you are not going to pick them up, so I am going to have to."

With a feral grin, Aragorn said, "Absolutely melda nin. I am not planning on getting up for another hour or so, so it will have to be your job. And my back is aching."

Legolas gave a false sigh, but was already bending down to pick up first Théo over one shoulder and then balanced that weight out with Rilluin over his other. As he began to walk, slowly, Rilluin opened his bleary eyes and made a grumbling noise. "Hush, ion nin. Go back to sleep." Silently, he sent to Aragorn the message of _'Please.'_

It made Aragorn chuckle quietly, and he watched the almost rag doll like forms of his oldest child and his best friend retreat. Impatiently, he waited for his husband to return, and found a haze of sleep beginning to cloud his vision, smother his muscles. With a groan, he forced himself to his feet, pushing himself up with his hands against the cushions. He almost walked into Legolas as he left the boys' bedroom.

"I thought you were going to never get up again?" asked Legolas in a whisper.

"I am getting tired," Aragorn reported, rubbing at his eyes. "I thought that I would drink the potion and then come back, just in case I fell asleep."

"Fair enough meleth," murmured Legolas, pressing a kiss against his cheek before moving into the lounge again. He waited on the couch until, an irritatingly long time later, he heard a soft cry from his lover in the bedroom. Legolas darted to his feet, but Aragorn met him at the door, his face drained of blood, and trembling. "What is it? Love what is it? Speak to me."

Distress darkening Aragorn's eyes, he exclaimed, "The potion, we did not bring it. I did not pack it and neither did the servants. The dream is going to return." Without a word, Legolas pulled his husband close, holding him as tightly as he could from the side because of Aragorn's protruding stomach. The human nestled his head in Legolas' hair, and the elf rubbed at his back, trying to soothe the quaking of his limbs.

"Calm down, calm down, come here, come into here, we will wake the children, come," Legolas did not know what he was saying, but the terror, that familiar terror was in Aragorn's expression. He could not think properly with Aragorn's fear flowing icy cold from him, so merely guided the human into the living room and onto the sofa. Without a thought, Aragorn curled onto Legolas' knees, his face still pressed into the silky sheet of hair.

"I do not want to dream that again," whispered Aragorn, hoarsely, as an arm curled around his back and threaded through his hair. "I see it all the time already, I do not want to… to feel it all over again." Aragorn pressed himself into Legolas, as close as he possibly could, trying to almost merge with the elf's slender body. Legolas could feel the dire need for comfort, and tightened his grip.

"I am sorry, melda nin I am sorry," murmured Legolas, finding tears on his own face. "It was a stupid mistake to have been made." For years now Aragorn had been drinking the concoction, relying on it to block out his nightly terrors. Every night he had to drink it to stop his nightmares.

Suddenly, Aragorn swallowed and pulled away. His wet face stuck to strands of Legolas' hair, and he brushed them away. "I will not sleep. I will stay awake. That way I will not dream." Legolas wanted to argue with him, to tell him that he needed to sleep, he needed to rest, the babies… but he did not want Aragorn to suffer from the dreaming again. It would be so painful for him, Legolas knew, so he just nodded his head.

"If that is what you want, if that is what you want my love," Legolas sighed, and waved Aragorn back into his hold. After a long moment's pause, Aragorn settled back into the arms which encircled him.

"I am not going to the bed," Aragorn stated stubbornly, and though he found his eyes closing, he jerked them back open. He bit his lip, so hard that a trickle of salty, coppery blood dripped into his mouth. Pain would keep him awake. Legolas' hold made him drowsy, but maybe his lover would shake him awake if he did fall into dreaming.

"If that is what you want," Legolas calmly repeated. He knew that, however much Aragorn protested, he would eventually get to sleep. And then he would dream, and Legolas would assure him that it was just a dream, and Aragorn would still be scared but eventually he would go back to sleeping, and then it would be morning. "I know what might keep you awake. For a little while."

Hearing the growl of partial lust in the elf's voice, Aragorn sighed, "No, I think not. I always, well almost always, fall asleep after we make love, you know that fully well." He suspected that Legolas knew that very well and that was why he had asked about it. But no, he was not going to sleep.

000

Pressing one of her fingers to her lips, Eówyn crept into the house and Faramir followed as silently. She moved into the first room and stopped at the sight of Aragorn's head of curls leaning against Legolas' sheet of shining, creamy blonde. "Shh, they fell asleep," she whispered, nodding to the two of them.

Aragorn's head tipped back across Legolas' shoulder and met her gaze. "I am not, although you are late. Boromir cried to be fed, and all we could do was rock him back to sleep, but he is restless. He wants his mother."

At once, Eówyn fled out of the room and into the hallway, presumably to see to Boromir, yet Faramir hesitated a little. "Why are you still awake? You ought to be sleeping by this time. Though I do not know what time it is, it will only be a few hours till dawn, and that is when the children shall awake. Go to bed."

"I am not moving, I am quite comfortable here," replied Aragorn, in the same hoarse whisper. "And Legolas is sleeping; I do not want to wake him by moving." Nor did he want to be in a strange bed all alone, however much it might prevent him from sleeping. It might be an uncomfortable position, his back curved so that he settled properly upon his elf's lap, but it kept him awake. "But you go to bed."

Faramir scanned his King's face, taking in the pale shade of his skin, but obeyed his order, leaving the two of them alone.

000

When Legolas woke it was to a hurriedly whispered conversation, between Rilluin and Aragorn he realised after a sleep-addled moment. Not awake enough at that moment to participate in a conversation about what to eat for breakfast, he pretended to sleep until Rilluin was gone, before opening his eyes. Aragorn's haggard face met his gaze.

"At last you are awake," sighed Aragorn, relief making his voice husky. "It was so tiresome waiting for you to wake. So tiresome in fact that I spent every moment thinking about the children as you said I could not work. Firstly Rilluin; he needs new clothes when we get back because he has been growing so fast, secondly…"

Legolas shook his head, having to interrupt. "Meleth nin, I apologise to you profusely but it is far too early in the morning for this talk."

Apologetically, Aragorn smiled, "Forgive me, I should have thought about this." Trying to swallow a moan, he limbed off the elf and get to his feet.

Rubbing at his numb, tingling legs to return the blood to them, Legolas asked, "Have you been there all night?" The only response was a nod, as Aragorn reached, stretching up towards the ceiling with an another groan. His back cracked sickeningly, making the elf wince. "No wonder your back hurts and I could not stand up if I tried."

"My back hurt before," Aragorn said, defensive, his hands moving to rub at the tender spot deftly.

With gritted teeth, Legolas got to his feet and pressed his palms against Aragorn's arched back. He moved his lips to Aragorn's ear, "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

A rumble of desire in Aragorn's voice, he said, "Yes, I do, very much, but…"

Cariad swooped into the room, animated grin plastered on his face. "Ada, it is time for the beach now."

In a soft grumble, Aragorn explained, "I said that as soon as they finished breakfast we would go and play with them on the beach. That we would help teach them to swim."

"Well, tis your loss and your fault," replied Legolas, before turning to Cariad. "Come on then little one, what are you waiting for?" Cariad recognised the challenging look in Legolas' eyes and, calling for his friends and brother, raced out of the room. After a swift grin at Aragorn, Legolas sped after the children, racing them down to the water.

Making sure that Cariad remained ahead of him at all times, his feet spraying up sand as he ran, Legolas heard Aragorn's words in his mind. _'You said you would not return to the sea.'_

There was a sharp flash of impatience that went through Legolas, but he sarcastically replied, _'Are you going to teach them to swim? You are exhausted already, and are instead going to lay on the beach and watch. Or sleep.' _Although Legolas was not graced with a reply, he could see in his head the twisting of the human's lips in annoyance. He shrugged; he would deal with it later if he had to. Aragorn was being ridiculous in not sleeping, and it would not take long before he did give in.

The children splashed straight into the sea, Betiath screaming in the low temperature of the water. Legolas followed at a slightly slower pace, letting the water flow around him gracefully, first swelling around his feet, then his ankles, his shins and finally up to his waist. "Do not go any further out, you will not be able to reach the floor," Legolas ordered, even as Betiath and Théoden swam circles around the others.

"I want to be able to do that," Rilluin exclaimed, jumping up through every wave.

"I know, that is why I am standing here up to my waist in water and you are up to your neck so move back a bit," Legolas told him, rolling his eyes.

000

Aragorn watched the small forms of his children and his husband walking up the sand hill towards him. Cariad reached him first, exclaiming, "I can swim, Ada, did you see me? I can swim!"

Grinning at him, knowing in fact that Cariad could _paddle _after three hours in the water, Aragorn said, "I did see, ion nin, congratulations." The child's lips were blue, his teeth chattering, and Aragorn threw him a towel which had been warming in the sun. Still shivering, Cariad sat down next to his father, and Rilluin was the next to join them. He grabbed a towel and shook his head violently, imitating a dog, and spraying Aragorn with water. Screwing up his face, Aragorn sighed, "Thank you for that little one."

"Most welcome, any time," grinned Rilluin, dropping down onto the rug.

"Your son is torturing me," growled Aragorn at Legolas as he joined them.

"Why are they always my sons when they are committing crimes, and your sons when they are being good?" asked Legolas, frowning as he sat down.

"Because that is the way it works," Aragorn told him, with a broad grin, but Legolas was not convinced by it. The dark circles under the human's eyes were worrying, and he wrapped an arm around Aragorn's waist. Immediately, Aragorn rested his head against Legolas' shoulder, and the elf knew that it was exhaustion, nothing else, which led him to do so.

Cariad poked Aragorn in the side, making him wince, and asked, "Can we go get some food? I am hungry after all that exercise."

The human father stretched backwards and said, "You missed the food about five minutes ago; Théo and Beti came up a little while ago and went to the house to get some food."

At once, Rilluin and Cariad leapt to their feet and ran towards the house, without a word to their fathers. "Nice to feel loved eh melda," grinned Legolas.

"Fathers or food, I admit that it is a difficult decision," Aragorn replied, rolling his head back with a soft moan. Legolas swung one leg around Aragorn's back, so that the human was sitting against him.

"Now that we are alone, I can return to our previous conversation," Legolas said, rubbing the bottom of his palms slowly across the muscles of Aragorn's lower back, kneading the tender flesh. He had only been working for a few minutes before the human's eyes began to drift closed, little by little.

Aragorn, who had been sinking not only into sleep but into the bond as well, realised this at the same moment Legolas did, and jerked upwards, away from his husband's touch. "Legolas! You are trying to make me sleep! I can tell," He accused viciously, wrapping his arms around his stomach in protection. "You do not even have the grace to act apologetically, do you?"

"No I do not," snarled Legolas. "You need to sleep. You need to rest, even if you do dream." His gaze twitched towards the house at movement over there, and saw the four children heading out of the house and moving to play on the sand. After returning his gaze to Aragorn's eyes, he held them for a long time, but after a moment he looked away, disappointed. "I thought we were done with this lack of care after the last pregnancy. We said that this was not going to be the same."

Folding his arms, Aragorn said, "I am not trying to do anything, I am taking more care of myself than the last pregnancy, by miles. Last time, I had battles to fight, I had to run and struggle and you do not know how hard it was for me." Legolas looked as if he was going to argue, but Aragorn continued, "You know a lot, I know that you did a lot, but it is not the same for you as it is for me. I am feeling extremely hot, overheating almost, and uncomfortable, and feeling huge, heavy. For Elbereth's sake it took a lot of effort just to walk up this hill, I was out of breath. I just do not want to dream that again."

Legolas did not know what to say, and knew that Aragorn would not be saying those things if he were not so fatigued and emotional. Instead of arguing, he merely pressed a kiss against the human's forehead and said, "I am not sorry, but I will not persist if you wish for me to stop." His husband was still glaring at him, so Legolas moved away from the human's back and knelt by his feet, taking them and putting them on his lap. He changed to massaging the arches of Aragorn's feet instead of his back, and the human leant back against his elbows with a groan. "So tell me about what you were thinking last night."

Somewhat embarrassed, Aragorn mumbled, "It was not important, just new clothes for Rilluin, when we visit the tailors next for me." He outgrew his tunics quickly, and wore little more than loose velvet robes when he could. "And I was thinking about names, for the children, and the need for two wet nurses this time, not one and… the labour. I just… this time, when Elladan and Elrohir try to get you out of the room, you will not leave me this time will you, please? I do not want you to leave, I want you to stay with me this time. I do not want another repeat of those emotions last time."

"I will be there, every moment that you want me there," Legolas vowed, and added, "You do not have to fear about me leaving you, you should not be thinking of this at all. Why did you think I would leave?"

"Because…" Aragorn blushed. "Because sometimes the children pull you away, you will go to them and I know you need to, but not then. Then you have to stay with me. They have other people to look after them. And I do not want a hundred people in that room, I just want those who are necessary; you, and the twins. Anyone else can stay away unless they are really required."

Raising his eyebrows, Legolas asked, "Why, firstly, did you think that any of this would be a problem? And secondly, why have you been thinking about this so much?"

"It was a long night," muttered Aragorn, removing his gaze from the elf's. "A very long night, and I made the decision to ask about it. And it could very easily be a problem with the twins, and I wanted you to defend me."

Legolas crept across the rug and slanted his mouth over Aragorn's, kissing him lovingly. "You foolish…no, my foolish, foolish love; I will always defend you."

A smile lighting his face, as he pressed himself against Legolas, Aragorn said, "I know. That was what I was relying on." He curled, catlike against Legolas' side. As the elf pressed kisses to the human's hair, Aragorn purred happily at the touch. "Love you."

"Well that was something I had never guessed," Legolas said, rolling his eyes as he pulled Aragorn against his chest. After a long moment, he decided, relying on Aragorn's temporarily good mood, to murmur, "Will you please go to sleep? I will wake you up, if your eyelids flicker or if you moan or show any sign of dreaming. Please Aragorn?"

Biting his lip, Aragorn closed his eyes for a long moment. "You promise me?" he whispered.

"When do I ever lie?" asked Legolas, a frown creasing his forehead. He could tell Aragorn was about to speak, but the elf interrupted, "To you this is."

Aragorn laughed, but settled down with his head against Legolas' chest. He closed his eyes as Legolas' fingers trailed through his hair rhythmically. Legolas watched the peace stealing over Aragorn's expression, content just to watch his husband and then to flick his gaze over to the children digging in the damp sand near the water.

000

It was simple enough to get Aragorn to sleep that night, cradled in Legolas' arms. It was, however, difficult to get Cariad, Beti and Théo up the next morning.

Rilluin danced around Legolas' waist as Eówyn spoke to him. "My two have headaches and keep being ill. I think the sun got to them."

"And yet Beti and Théo – please stop that Rilluin, go and read a book or something quiet – Beti and Théo were wearing clothes and hats when they played and went swimming. Rilluin and Cariad were not," sighed Legolas. He had not gone into Rilluin and Cariad's room yet, but the oldest child was clearly alright. Surely Cariad would be too?

"Good luck," grinned Eówyn grimly.

Silently, in case the child's head was hurting him, Legolas stepped into the children's room. As Legolas sat down on the side of the bed, Cariad merely made a whimpering noise. "Atar, my shoulders hurt and my back hurts and my front hurts and ow."

Legolas restrained a laugh, and the humour he felt at Cariad's words died at the child's pain in his eyes. "My poor little one," he murmured, softly. "You are going to have to miss a day on the beach if the sun and heat has hurt you."

"No!" Cariad shook his head violently, and sat up, but winced as he did so.

Hands on hips, Legolas instructed, "Ion nin, you are going to have a cool bath and you are going to stay inside today, we all will because Ada does not have to work, and Rilluin will be inside as well. I think the elvish part of him protected him a little from the sun."

A pout moved Cariad's lips, but he conceded, "Alright."

000

The family spent their last day inside, playing anything and everything they could think of to pass the time. Eventually, Cariad complained, "Ada, Atar, this is not very fun. We could play these games in the carriage. Let us go home."

Aragorn and Legolas conceded, and they went home that afternoon.

"So much for a holiday in peace," Aragorn muttered, "It did not go quite as well as I had hoped."

"There will be other holidays. There will be other times to swim, and you will be able to rest at home. And you will not have to dream that dream ever again, not with that potion waiting for you at home," Legolas whispered to him, as the children played guessing games.

"Even if we stayed another night, I would not mind," replied Aragorn, with a soft smile. "I trust you with everything, why would I not trust you with the sanctity of my sleep?"

"I wonder that myself," grinned Legolas.

"I trust you with everything," Aragorn whispered.

**A/N: Fluff obsessed filler chapter. Sorry wince but as the next, oh, four chapters will be angsty. Very angsty. **


	15. Apologies Are Not Enough

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still no profit, none that will buy me that new shirt anyway.**

Tap tap. Tap tap. Legolas' fingernails rapped against the hard wood of tfhe windowsill. The candle next to his hand had almost burnt out, the wax pooling on its gold plate. If Aragorn took much longer, the candle would be gone.

A long time, long time later, Aragorn finally entered the room. His eyes fixed at once on Legolas and he smiled, yet the elf did not turn around to see it. "You waited up for me?"

"Of course I did," said Legolas, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned from the darkness of the window to his husband. "Although I may have gone to sleep had I known exactly how long you would take. The children were up late waiting for you to go in and say goodnight to them. I had to tell them that you were not coming."

"I will go and do that now," Aragorn told him, but Legolas immediately snapped out to rebuff him.

"No you will not. They are asleep and you will wake them up."

I apologise," Aragorn said, with something of a sigh as he began to undo his robe. "You know that I am working my last day tomorrow, and there is so much I need to do before I am able to leave it for two months."

Legolas did not miss the 'tomorrow' and immediately growled out, "What do you mean tomorrow? Today was supposed to be your last day. You promised me and I thought you promised yourself."

As Aragorn dropped his clothes onto a chair, and kicked off his shoes – he did not wear ones which tied or buckled anymore. He could not reach down to fasten them – he replied, "Again, I am sorry, but there is just a lot of work. You do not understand quite how much. Even after tonight I will still need to occasionally go back to it."

"No you do not," Legolas hissed, stalking over to the bedside table to place the candle there and then returned to the curtains to draw them, with slightly more force than necessary. "You are eight months pregnant Aragorn –"

"I had noticed," Aragorn put in, wrapping his arms around the huge bulge that was his stomach.

"-Then you should know that you are almost constantly exhausted, you can barely reach the table anyway, and that you are doing yourself no good. Your apologies will not make sure you are healthy and that you rest enough and…"

Furiously, Aragorn interrupted, "I am doing my best Legolas. I almost carried Rilluin to full term, shy by only a fortnight, and that was in the middle of a war! I think I carry them, and I am doing the best that I possibly can." His voice cracked slightly as he spoke. "Now you are right in that I am exhausted," Legolas winced as he saw Aragorn swaying ever so slightly on the spot, "So please can we do this another time? Or not at all? I am just doing my best."

Suddenly gentle, Legolas padded over to the human, behind him, and draped his arms around his form. Without question, Aragorn melted back into the hold. "I am sorry; I am just worried for you Aragorn. You have so much on your mind, all the time, and it can not be good for you. It keeps you up at night, I know it does. I just want you to be able to leave that all behind. Faramir is your Steward and he will keep this country running. If something happens, he will be able to deal with it with ease. This time now, these two short months, they are for us. Not for the Kingdom."

Aragorn sighed, "I know, but I still need to work tomorrow. Do not think that I want to, because I do not. I want to stay here with you holding me, and with the children. I have to be away from them too much, you see that, you know that and you tell me that."

"No, you can not work tomorrow. We have the wet nurses to interview all of tomorrow. I am not interviewing them alone, and we may not find another Cascelia," Legolas said, softly nudging Aragorn towards their bed. "I want you there. Glorfindel already volunteered to look after the boys, although anyone we decide on we will obviously have to clear with them."

"Please stop talking," sighed Aragorn, as he sunk into the mattress. The human took the vial of liquid from his table and gulped a mouthful down.

Trying very hard not to smirk at Aragorn's words, and failing, Legolas said, "Of course." Aragorn rolled half onto his side, and snuggled into his husband's side as much as he could. Every time Legolas saw the mound that Aragorn's stomach made of the blankets, he could not stop grinning however much he might try. "Go to sleep."

"How long do you think that is going to take?" Aragorn asked, rolling his eyes which were already clouding over with sleep. Legolas' arm was around him, holding him close, his thumb lazily rubbing circles on the bare skin of his arm. After a long moment, Aragorn whispered, "I will not go tomorrow. I will leave it to Faramir if that is what you want from me."

"It is not about what I want, it is what you want," Legolas told him, and the caress on Aragorn's arm halted its movements.

"It is what I want also," Aragorn said, with a soft kiss on the elf's neck. "I will not work."

"Good," was all Legolas could say, ending the conversation so that they could sleep at last.

000

Questions. Always these questions.

"Atar when is my birthday?" asked Cariad, looking up from his cereal and directly into Legolas' eyes. "Because my brother was speaking of making a list for Yule, like a birthday list. I have never made one."

Every time Cariad called Rilluin his brother, a hot feeling of happiness swelled in Legolas' chest, and it was present when he replied, "I do not know ion nin. I really do not know." He shot a concerned glance over at his husband, who just hopelessly shrugged, but managed to continue, "I am afraid that when we adopted you they did not tell us when you were born."

At the crease that formed between Cariad's brows, Aragorn added the questions, "Did your old parents ever speak of your birthday? Did you ever celebrate it at all?" However insensitive it was, Aragorn could not help but ask it. How else would he be able to answer his son?

"Not that I can remember," Cariad said, frowning. He put down his spoon and switched his gaze from his Ada to his Atar, then back again.

The tension was building in the room, the other inhabitants had stopped talking, and Legolas said, "Then we shall assign you a birthday. When do you want your birthday to be?"

For a moment, Cariad looked thoughtful, but Erestor was the one who spoke next, "Surely he will be no the records? The houses of healing keep records of all the births and deaths in Gondor, mothers and fathers…"

Legolas froze; names of his son's parents. His… real parents. Did he even want to know their names? That would make them more real, more of a threat to his child, and yet more accessible. Easier to kill for sure. A foot kicked his leg, and Legolas glared in the direction of the kicker, but Aragorn just looked back at him almost sorrowfully. They did not need words, out loud or otherwise, to know the other's thoughts and so Legolas turned, gently smiling, to Cariad, "We will see ion nin."

Cariad was frowning at him over his glass of milk, and Legolas questioningly raised his eyebrows at the expression. Cariad swallowed, and said, "Do not worry about it Atar. Whenever it is supposed to be, I would want my birthday to be in the summer, so I could play outside, and in the garden. And I would like to go to the beach again for it."

With something of relief in his voice, Legolas said, "We will have to see whether we can do that Cariad, but I expect that will be alright. We will mark a day on next year's calendar just for you."

000

"You did the right thing," soothed Aragorn, but he was gripping Legolas' hand too tightly for him to be as calm as he tried to appear, and his footsteps were too fast. "We should not be allowed to know of his real parents. We would not be able to stop ourselves from hurting them and that might hurt him, you know this."

"They should be hurt," snarled Legolas, "Because they hurt an innocent child. Our innocent child, damnation. We had to ask Gimli to leave the city because Cariad kept seeing him and being… petrified. If I am walking out with him and a man calls out, he practically screams at it. He is terrified of them, and it affects him now, after he has been with us for eight months! They deserve to be hurt."

"Yet maybe we ought to be thankful to them," Aragorn reasoned, but immediately Legolas' head snapped round to his, a furious yet incredulous expression in his eyes. Aragorn hurried to continue. "Without them, we never would have had the chance to know him, to love him."

"Never. I will never thank them because we should not have had to adopt him, and I love him, Valar knows how much I love every part of him, but it would have been better for him had he never had to go through the trauma he did. He should have been cared for from the outset, as Rilluin was, even if it was not by his real parents. They should have treated him like a Prince, he should have been one to them, as he is with us, even without royal blood."

"I know this, do not assume that I have not turned this issue over and over in my mind. And when I look at the crowds, the citizens, sometimes I wonder if someone looking up at me is his father, his mother. I catch a glimpse of his eyes, a flutter of his hair… They must know that we have their child, and I hope that that shames them," Aragorn sighed, and Legolas stopped in the hallway. Aragorn walked on another step, before being pulled back by his husband.

Standing, just standing for a long moment, against his husband's side, head burying into the human's neck, Legolas ran through everything in his mind. He could not let his child hurt, and nor could allow anything to affect his Aragorn. "We will forget this, I will not mention those people again, and I hesitate to call them his real parents because in my mind and indeed in his I believe, we are his real parents. At least I hope as much. So now we are to interview these women and to do our best by them, as they will do their best for our children."

For a single second, Aragorn turned to press his lips against Legolas' bowed head. "We shall indeed, and we shall do this properly this time," he said into the elf's hair. "We shall not pick at random, we may not be so lucky this time. We have to pick carefully."

They drew away from each other, with something of a sigh escaping both of their lips, and walked the few steps remaining towards the room where seven heavily pregnant women, seated in perfect patience, waited for them. Brunette with brown eyes, dark with brown, brunette with green, ginger with brown, blonde with green, brunette with almost yellow, and blonde with blue eyes. It should have shamed Legolas that he discriminated between them like that, he was sure that their beaus thought of them in more admiring ways; the freckles which spattered across her nose, her bud like lips, the way her eyes shined when he smiled… but Legolas had eyes only for his children and his husband. That was something he was not ashamed of.

Aragorn smiled at the first in the queue and gestured to her, and she followed the King and his Consort into the next room.

000

Each of the five were back, eating their lunch in the room Aragorn had assigned to them, where they could wait.

"The first one?" Legolas asked.

"She kept curtseying, too much," Aragorn said, his arms folded stubbornly over the top of his stomach. His mood had decreased as the morning had gone along, obviously wanting to be away, spending his first day in freedom with his husband, children and friends. And Legolas knew that the conversation of Cariad's real parents had not helped his emotional state.

"The second then?" questioned Legolas, "This is her fifth child, she obviously has experience."

"Too many children," Aragorn retorted, "She will put all of them first."

"The third was having her first child," Legolas pointed out, "And she seemed very capable."

"Not experienced enough."

"Ah of course," Legolas knew that they were not getting anywhere with Aragorn feeling as overprotective as he was, but still he pressed on, "Well the fourth came with high recommendations. You remember she had lost her child but had worked as a wetnurse before?"

Aragorn only shrugged, not even warranting a response.

"The fifth then. I liked her. She was very polite. And she said she had experience raising a child – that is obviously a good thing."

Immediately, Aragorn shook his head. "She was too nervous."

"Aragorn you are King, of course she was nervous. Everyone is nervous when they first meet you, and that expression on your face does not help," snapped Legolas, but at the hurt expression on Aragorn's face, he sighed, "She was very good Aragorn."

"If you want her-" Aragorn started, but Legolas interrupted. He wanted to go and eat as well, but he would not until they had come to a decision.

"I know that you do not want anyone right now, but we are going to have to Aragorn. We can not feed our babies, and so I will introduce her to the children and if they like her then we shall have her as one of the wetnurses."

Finally, Aragorn looked chastised, and reluctantly muttered, "Sorry. If you must know I liked the fourth, fifth and last ones."

Legolas got to his feet and held out a hand to help Aragorn to his. "They were my choices as well, and we shall ask them to meet Cariad and Rilluin after lunch, alright?"

"Very well."

000

Once fed, and having watched the cheerful innocence of his children, Aragorn was in a much better mood, and willingly followed Legolas into the room which held the seven applicants to be wetnurses. Each was reclining on the sofas which had been put out for them. Legolas grinned internally at the memory of Aragorn and himself 'testing' the sofas for comfort, before heading into the second room.

One by one, Legolas summoned the women in there, saving the ones they had chosen for last. Both Aragorn and he hated the sight of the rejected women, tears swelling in their weary eyes, begging questions escaping their lips – what had they done wrong, to not be chosen by the King and the Consort? It was the greatest disappointment, the most painful, because it could have been the highest honour; to feed and help raise the children of their beloved royal family along with their own.

Tears spilled over well made faces, and were hurriedly covered by handkerchiefs, hands and by simply running out of the room. No matter how much the couple apologised and apologised, it did not help immediately, but Legolas hoped it would later on. Aragorn and Legolas just had to grip each other's hands and wait and apologise some more.

But then when he called in the remaining three, there was joy, grinning smiles… but apologetic yet challenging looks between the three of them, knowing that only two people could get the position. The fourth, the ginger, named Freyna, the fifth, the blonde with green, Saradi, and the blonde with blue eyes, Kicale, were all gathered in front of them.

"So here we are," smiled Legolas, switching his gaze across the three women. He linked his hands behind his back as he studied them, and Aragorn's mind touched against his.

'_I will go to find the children,' _came the words, with a brush of the back of is hand along the elf's back, but Legolas' hand darted out to grasp his.

'_No, do not worry, I will go melda,' _Legolas immediately said, turning to fix his eyes on Aragorn, _'You can stay here, sit down, and…'_

Out loud, to interrupt Legolas properly, Aragorn said, "No Legolas, I want to get them, and I will be back in mere moments, meleth."

Legolas released the human's hand, and let him leave, but the three wetnurses looked bemused, confused at the king's sudden outburst over a conversation they had no idea about, but Legolas reassuringly said, "I apologise, that was rude of us. We can talk between our minds without speaking." He noticed how Freyna was shifting uncomfortably on her feet, her hand splayed on her stomach, holding it up, and Legolas recognised the expression. "Come take a seat."

000

Aragorn knocked once on the door, to Erestor's 'classroom' and entered, his stomach preceding him. His eyebrows shot up at the sigh of his children both sitting on Glorfindel's back as he crawled around the room. "Do I even want to know?" he asked, placing his hands at his sides.

Rilluin and Cariad's twisted around to look up at their Ada, but Erestor beat them to the explanation. "No you do not Aragorn. I happen to have lost control of this particular lesson and have relinquished to the force who is my husband."

Before Aragorn could reply, Rilluin gave a heartfelt sigh of, "Must we go Ada? Are the wetnurses here? Because we were having fun."

"Well it would be nice," Aragorn said, in a voice that he hoped held no debate.

Yet apparently not, "But Ada! Can we not just have five more minutes?" Cariad implored, raising his soulful emerald eyes. How could Aragorn resist that request?

"Yes," the boys cheered, bouncing up and down from their seats. Glorfindel made a gruff groaning noise, that made Aragorn cringe in sympathy, and he warningly added, "But no more than five minutes or there will be consequences." The children rolled their eyes at that, but promised to obey.

With his two sons' chuckles ringing in his ears, and his twins moving inside him, Aragorn was suddenly overwhelmed by the desire to have his youngest ones in front of him. He wanted to hold them, to touch them, to hear their sweet laughter… he wanted them to become real. And really, he was ready for them; every physical thing was prepared, he would have a wetnurse each for them in less than an hour… and he was emotionally ready… now it was just a waiting game.

Ignoring the tramp of his guards' feet, Aragorn found the hallways painfully quiet. He wanted his four children's feet scampering down them, the chorus of laughter doubled, the love, the care, the adventure, the little dramas, all doubled. He would have been happy forever with his husband and the two beautiful children he had already been blessed with, along with their almost comically diverse family; elves, humans, dwarves, hobbits… Only a sense of love and a powerful urge of duty to do the right thing untied them, and that was enough.

As Aragorn continued along the hallways, submerged in his thoughts, he suddenly corrected himself: no he did not want his children to come yet. Rilluin was not the healthiest child, and that was his and Legolas' fault, because he had two fathers, was born from a male, he was doomed to spend his life with frequent bouts of ill health. He had been only two weeks early, but maybe that would have made a difference, and Rilluin had not shared the womb with another. He wanted his children to enjoy their lives.

He reinterred the room which held Legolas and the three women, and the elf immediately stopped talking at the melancholy mood Aragorn brought with him into the room. Half-rising, Legolas sent the silent question, '_What is wrong?' _whilst aloud adding, "Where are the children?"

Shaking his head to the first query, brushing it away, Aragorn replied, "They are on their way." To the women, he added, "They are with their tutors."

Not at all satisfied, Legolas returned to his seat, and motioned to Aragorn to sit next to him. Though normally they would have curled up together rather than just sit apart, they restrained themselves to just linking hands and sitting close together, so that their legs touched. AS the women became more comfortable, they would show more affection to each other.

"I am sure they will only be a few moments," said Legolas.

"I hope I have a child who likes to learn," sighed Kicale, wrapping her arms around her stomach, rubbing gently with one hand at the arch of the top and one at the bottom, in the way Aragorn did when he was contemplating his coming children. She was the most upper class of the three women, and though all of them were wearing their best dresses, hers was the most elegant and the best fitting: puffed sleeves clouded her shoulders, and the long sleeves almost covered her hands. Her slightly stiff bodice was curved, perfectly protecting her eight month stomach, and ending at a point in the very centre. Dark velvet fell down in curtains from there.

"I have so many hopes that there is a long list," smirked Freyna, meeting Kicale's eyes with mischievous amusement. She was slightly lower-class compared to Kicale, judging by her clothes and her mannerisms. The gown was more of a loose sheet, falling around her form and tied with a thick ribbon under her breasts. It was clearly a dress that she owned before she fell pregnant rather than one which had been made for her recently, as Kicale's had. She was the most heavily pregnant of the three, expecting her child at any day.

"Excuse me for having high anticipations and just picking one," grinned Kicale back, with mock defensiveness. The two girls laughed, but the other, Saradi, was quiet. She had been for a while.

In silence, she sat, slightly hunched over, and a look of deep contemplation was fixed upon her expression. She was… almost frail, her body forming a protective shell around her stomach. It made Aragorn nervous just watching her. Her dress was rough and clearly old, and the dark fabric contrasted violently with her white skin.

Before anyone else could speak, the door banged open, and Saradi finally moved, jumping violently to look over, and Rilluin skipped over to his fathers. "Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello," he chanted, before sitting rather heavily on the edge of Aragorn's knees. Feeling the grip on his hand intensify almost painfully, Legolas let go and reached out to tug Rilluin onto his own lap, without a word.

The grip relaxed, and Legolas asked, "Where is Cariad ion nin?"

"He needed the latrine, he will be back." His fathers blushed at the matter of fact tone and subject, but Rilluin continued, "My Ada is having two babies, did you know that?"

Swallowing a laugh, Freyna leant forwards towards the Prince and replied, "Yes I did know."

"The whole kingdom knows ion nin, and if they did not, they posses eyes and are here for jobs as wetnurses, which only become available if someone has a child and can not feed them alone," Legolas patiently said. Although they would have been able to manage with one wetnurse between the two children, it would be cruel to let one child cry with hunger, and it would be easier with two, for they could take turns on shifts.

Rilluin just shrugged and squirmed slightly on his seat on Legolas' knee, under the gaze of the three women, but suddenly their eyes flicked up to the door, which was behind Legolas and Aragorn. The couple turned and found Cariad rooted to the spot in the entrance, his face turning paler and paler, and his eyes wide with fear. Legolas had began to rise, Rilluin sliding off his knees, when Cariad, his mouth a perfect 'O', started to scream, a high pitched wail of terror. His head snapped from his fathers, to the women, and back out of the door, as if he were torn between running away and running towards his fathers.

Before he realised that he had moved, Legolas made the decision for him, and was at his son's side, pulling him into his arms, and gripping him tightly against his chest. In the child's ear, he murmured, "Little one, my darling, stop this noise, ion nin, quiet down, calm down. Talk to me." The scream quieted, tumbling down into broken sobs, as the child buried himself further into his Atar's arms. Aragorn knelt down next to his husband and his child, hand gently on Cariad's back, as the child desperately clung to the elf. "Talk to me Cariad, what is the matter? Calm down my love."

Words spilled, garbled, from Cariad's mouth, but Legolas could not understand a single word, and it was drowned out by words from behind him. He could not hear, and next to him, Aragorn was standing up, using Legolas as a support to get to his feet, and then his voice rose as well, demanding, strained. But Legolas did not listen, he heard only the voice of his son, as Cariad whimpered, "Do not send me back, keep me here, love me properly, but do not send me back. I do not want to go, I want to stay with you and Ada, you are my parents, I do not want to leave."

"What are you saying Cariad? Why would we send you away? We love you. We would die for you. You are not going anywhere." The small hands still clutched at his shirt, as desperately as man hanging from a cliff holds to the rocks supporting him.

"Her. Do not send me to her, do not make me go back to mother and father." Suddenly Legolas understood, and he whipped around, standing up in the same movement. Cariad stayed in the firm hold of one arm. Aragorn was arguing with Saradi, the quiet blonde, and without even registering the words, Legolas knew. She. She was his son's mother. And she was not having him.

Rilluin rushed over to his Atar, looking terrified at the sight of his incensed Ada, and Legolas immediately grasped his shoulder with his free hand. "Atar, what is happening?" he half begged, backing against Legolas' leg. "She is saying she wants to take Cariad away."

There was no response Legolas could give to the trembling voice, but he drew him protectively closer against his side. He found himself unable to understand the words coming from the blonde woman's mouth, but he could see the furious narrowing of the emerald eyes, so painfully like his son's, and the furious red flush in her cheeks. In his ear, Cariad was mumbling to him.

"Do not let her take me back to him, let me stay with you. Atar, Atar, please."

Legolas could not let his children continue to hear their father and that woman fight, so, steering Rilluin and holding Cariad tight, he took them out of the rom. The door closed with a bang, but it muffled the shouts. Legolas knelt to the floor, Cariad settling on his knees, and Rilluin pressing himself to the elf's side, and in something of a strangled voice, Legolas said, "Little ones, I want you to be grown up and go to Uncle Elladan and Elrohir's room, and stay there. They will look after you, and you must stay there until I come for you, alright? Can you do that for me? Can you go there and stay?"

"Yes Ada," said Rilluin at once, but Cariad cried out.

"No, Atar, do not send me away from you and Ada," he pleaded, holding onto Legolas tightly.

Tenderly, Legolas murmured, "Cariad, my son, you must. I will send Ada to be with you in moments, but I need you to be Princes now, so I can tell your mother to leave. Do you want me to do that?"

Cariad sniffed, "Yes. I want her to leave me alone and… Atar, I… I know I should love her but I do not want to see her or talk to her. I know it is bad, but I want to stay with you, please."

"I know, I know you do not want to, and therefore, you do not have to." Legolas assured him, gently detached the hands that held his shirt. "Go with the guards so I can make you safe. Go with the guards."

Reluctantly, Cariad loosened his hold, and he whispered, "Do you promise you will come back?"

"Yes ion nin. Do you not trust me?" Legolas asked, pressing a kiss to the feathery blonde hair tucked under his chin.

"I do," sighed Cariad, and Legolas got to his feet. An involuntary whimpering noise escaped Cariad as Legolas set him on his feet.

Rilluin took his brother's hand, and as Cariad wiped his nose on his free hand, the older boy said, "Come on toron. We will listen to Atar."

Legolas paused for a moment to watch them, as they were surrounded by their guards, before turning to the door. His hand was on the handle, but before he could open it, it was torn open from the inside. Saradi darted out. Without a thought, Legolas' arm shot out to stop her in her path.

"Cariad, Cariad," she called, struggling to get past the barrier Legolas made, "Come back, son, everything has changed. I am sorry!"

But the thumping of the guards' feet did not stop, indeed they increased in tempo, and Legolas, in a growl, ordered, "Get into the room. You can not see him." Looking terrified at Legolas' expression, and knowing that she could not get past, the mother obeyed.

000

The scream made Aragorn shudder, as, with a mutter of, "Stay there," to the wetnurses, he forced himself up to his feet. Rilluin seemed frozen in place by the chair, and as Aragorn moved past him, he reassuringly brushed the child's shoulder. Legolas was knelt by Cariad's side, holding him, and murmuring softly to him, trying to calm him down, as the screams started to lessen. As Aragorn passed the wetnurses, he could hear one of them breathing harshly, and Aragorn spared her a brief glance. He found Saradi on her feet, her face frozen, but Aragorn ignored her, hurrying on to his husband.

He had joined Legolas, kneeling by Cariad, when Saradi began to call out in a hoarse voice, "Cariad, my Caraid, come away, come to your mother. Leave these people and come home."

Mother? This was Cariad's mother. Using Legolas to help him, Aragorn was on his feet as fast as he could manage, and stalked forwards to block the pregnant woman's path. "Mother? You are my son's mother?" he asked, in a dangerously soft voice.

"No, I am my son's mother. He is not yours," Saradi spat back. "If I had known two men were going to take him, I would never have given him up."

"You would begrudge him the two people who love him more than you understand the concept of doing, and you would take him away, back to the monster who brought him pain and tears and terror?" snarled Aragorn, looping his arms around his stomach protectively. The fearsome, feral look in the woman's eyes terrified him. How had he not seen it before? He had not felt so terrified since… since Arwen had tried to murder Legolas and Rilluin in front of him. He could not have her take his son away.

"Yes, yes I would. He belongs with his mother, and his mother is taking him back. And my husband has changed, he is a different person since I fell pregnant. You would not believe that it is the same person, and Cariad can come back, he can live with me again," she replied, her voice rising up to a shout.

"Does he look like he wants to go back with you? He is my son now, and he is terrified of you. You are scaring him, he wants to stay where he feels safe, and that is with us." Aragorn turned to his husband, and found him standing up. Sudden fear crept up his throat, and he wanted to cry out 'Do not go.' He did not want the elf to leave, he wanted someone to support him against this woman. The other wetnurses were sitting in their seats, sharing nervous glances.

"He is not, he was just shocked, not suspecting me to come here," Saradi immediately replied, as the door slammed closed. The sound shook through Aragorn's spine, and he found himself taking a step back from Saradi. "Why would he? I did not expect to come here, I just heard the news that you were looking for someone, and so I came. I want the chance to make it up to him, surely you will give me that."

"No," Aragorn simply barked out. "He is my son, and he clearly does not want to talk to you. Can you not see from his fear, hear from his yells?"

"Shock," shouted back Saradi.

"Fear," snapped back Aragorn, hugging his stomach with the same fear. "Your husband beat my son, my son. And you let him, you did not stop him, and you probably watched him suffer without giving a word of comfort. All the things that I dreamed of doing to you… you have no concept of it. And you are still with this monster of a man! I would lock you up, imprison you, at my most restrained. At my least, I would tear you limb from limb, throw you in a river and drown you, kill you in the most painful way I could imagine, several times over if I could arrange it. And I probably could."

"I do not care, I do not care, threaten a pregnant woman if you must, try to kill me, but let me have my son back whilst I can, please," she shouted out. It was not a request, it was an order. But she was a citizen of Gondor, though she did not deserve that status, and he was the King. She would not intimidate him.

"Do not threaten a pregnant man with taking away his son then," snarled Aragorn, viciously, perhaps picking the petty words, but it was enough to make tears swim in her eyes.

"I just want him home." Without making a sign that she would, Saradi darted with surprising agility around him, and Aragorn could not move fast enough to stop her. He was two unwieldy.

Legolas' voice was to low for Aragorn to discern, but Saradi turned back into the room. Fury creasing Legolas' eyes, he turned first to the two somewhat cowed wetnurses. "Thank you for your presence today. I am sure you know that you are both the ones we wish to hire. Go home now and we will send you your first wage in a week, and we will send messengers to you when the time comes that you are needed."

Nodding their heads to Legolas, and then to Aragorn, Kicale and Freyna fled. Two guards had quietly followed their King's Consort into the room, and their eyes were stoically fixed on the heavily breathing Saradi. Ignoring them, Legolas made his way over to Aragorn and for one sweet moment, everlasting and yet taking only a second, Legolas' arms were around Aragorn, his breath was on his neck… Aragorn sighed, his whole being singing with relief at having his husband back in the room, and the fear melted away.

"Go to the twins, they have the children. Stay there with them," Legolas breathed in his husband's ear.

Aragorn wanted to protest, knowing he would not be able to settle in a seat waiting for his husband to return, but before that came the knowledge that he had to care for Cariad and he still possessed that feeling of danger emanating from Saradi. She was a woman desperate for her child, and Aragorn knew that feeling. It meant that you would stop at nothing to get them back. He nodded once, and slipped out of his husband's arms, and out of the room.

Legolas turned to Saradi, and venomously said, "I do not want to say this more than once, so do not make me repeat myself. I want you out of my city, I want you away from my children, my sons, and by sunset I want you out of this kingdom. But I know that I will not do that, because I do not believe that you have been untouched by the monster who hurt Cariad, and if I asked you to pull up your sleeves I would see bruises there. And so you shall have left the city, taking that man with you, and though you may stay in this kingdom, before your child is born, you shall be gone."

She tried to interrupt, "You can not –"

"It is not for you to dictate what I can and can not do, you lost that right when you made my child terrified of me, and of Aragorn, and of his Uncle Gimli, who would never touch him. Yet he does not trust him, he can not trust him. Cariad thinks that it is his fault you came today, that he did something wrong and we are punishing him by sending him away with you," Legolas' voice quavered ever so slightly, but he seized control of it again. "Perhaps had you come when he was old enough to understand the ways of this world, and if you had left Cariad's father, and if you were not pregnant with his sibling, as if just to spite him. Perhaps then he would listen to you, perhaps there is something to understand. But not now. Now you are leaving my family, my young family, before I lose control and drive a knife through your heart."

The knife that constantly lived in his tunic was itching to be thrown, but Legolas turned on his heel. The woman was mercifully silent, as he walked towards the guards, but then there came the choke of sob, of, "Will you tell him I am sorry?"

Legolas could not hesitate, and left the room. Apologies were not enough. Outside, his remaining six guards waited, and he instructed, "Two of you, escort the woman in there to her home, gently mind, she is admittedly pregnant and we have expectations to uphold. When you get there, arrest her husband. If he is not there, you can very well wait for him. No trial, he is going to prison and that is it. I want you to find Lord Faramir first though, tell him to organize a widow's fund for her, find her lodgings and a position in a noblewoman's household. If he asks why, the answer is pity. I pity her."

000

Aragorn knocked once and then entered the twins' bedroom. Rilluin sat, talking covertly to Elladan, and Cariad sat huddled on the bed, leaning into Elrohir's side. His normally bright emerald eyes were dull and red as they glanced up at Aragorn, and the King immediately walked faster, over to his younger son. As comfortably as possible, accommodating for his stomach, he lifted Cariad and pulled him close. For a long moment, they sat in silence, Cariad clinging to his Ada's shoulder, until Aragorn whispered, "You must know that we love you, Caraid. Atar and I, we both love you, more than you know is possible at your age. But if you have children, you will know, then, what I am saying. We will do anything for you, and if that involves keeping your mother away, then you never have to see her again."

"I do not know," said Cariad, in an uncharacteristically hoarse voice from his screams and his sobs. "I do not know whether I want to see her, I do not know what I am supposed to feel for her, because all I am is scared. I do not want to go back to father, the way he used to think that everything I did was wrong. I want to be loved like you love me. I want to be safe."

"You are safe, you are," whispered Aragorn, pressing Cariad as close as he could. "You know that no one is going to hurt you, you know that I would never let that happen. You do not have to feel anything for your mother, and you are going nowhere that you do not wish to. You are staying here, if that is what you want?" He could not help feeling that it was an idiotic question, and it proved to be.

Cariad sighed, "Of course I want to stay here. I want to stay here with you. I have said this."

"So you have," but Aragorn breathed out, a deep sigh of relief. He could blame it on the hormones, but tears were rising into his eyes. He could have left the children to go into the wetnurses alone, Cariad could have disappeared. His mother was trying to take him away, and she was just down the hallway. Aragorn held Cariad tighter.

"Ow, Ada."

"Sorry."

From the floor, Elladan met his eyes, holding question upon question in them. But Aragorn just shook his head, closed his eyes, and pressed his face into Cariad's shoulder. This was his child, this had been his child for eight months, and he was damned if he was going to let him go. Rilluin padded over and tapped on Aragorn's arm.

"Can I have a hug too Ada?" he asked, and Aragorn immediately agreed. The blue eyes of his oldest child had held a tinge of fear as he had asked, the result of the shouting match between Saradi and himself, Aragorn was sure. He waited there for his Legolas, and Elladan and Elrohir gravitated together, talking to each other softly.

Eventually, as Rilluin sat fiddling with the brocade on Aragorn's tunic, Legolas entered and immediately walked to his husband and children, with a mutter of, "Thank you," to the twins. Cariad turned and, somewhat desperately, looked towards his Atar. Without a word, Legolas lifted him up and held him close. "You are never going to see that man who called himself your father ever again, and neither will you see that woman."

At once, Cariad sighed in relief, and said, "Good." It was all that was needed to let Legolas knew that he had done the right thing.

000

Later that day, as the sunset light was shining, Legolas and Aragorn were in the garden, Aragorn sitting comfortably between the elf's legs, and watching Rilluin and Cariad working on their camp, deep in conversation. Every now and again, a word would float over; "mother," "beat," or "baby." Each one made Aragorn wince, and Legolas would wrap his arms tighter around him, and press his face into Aragorn's shoulder.

But maybe it was better if Cariad spoke to Rilluin than them, maybe it would mean that the boys grew closer, that could only be good. And if Cariad could talk to someone, get the feelings off his chest… all would be well again, and Cariad's parents would not be mentioned to him again. They could forget about them.

**A/N: Most exciting chapter planned for next time, as if this one wasn't a bit with the dramatic. Hope that it was ok. Only three people reviewed last time. Sadness.**


	16. Another First Yule

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They never will. But I shall play with them in this cruel manner, because it's fun. **

Aragorn was huge. Massive. He rarely moved from the spot he had chosen to lie or sit for the day, and Legolas lay or sat with him, always protective, forever caring for him. Elladan and Elrohir were also invariably in attendance during the day, leaving Aragorn reluctantly uin Legolas' hands during the night. Sometimes the couple had to be left on their own. Having been expecting to be able to spend more time with their Ada when he was not working, Rilluin and Cariad suffered a slight disappointment at their fathers' attitudes, but regarded them with happiness besides that. The love that shone from both fathers was enough to bring smiles to lips whenever another entered the room.

With the year closing, and Aragorn at nine months, Elladan and Elrohir, the 'big twins' were amazed that the 'little twins' had not come yet. They had predicted that the little twins would come early, as twins often did, but they had not. This only made them more tense, on edge, and yet more optimistic for the twins' health.

"Aragorn, are you feeling alright?" asked Elladan, frowning down at his brother, concerned at the odd look which had passed over the human's face.

Without raising his head, Aragorn sighed, "Yes toron, I am feeling as well as I did half an hour ago, and the half hour before, and the half hour before that, and… well you understand." Behind him, Legolas chuckled softly, but immediately, Aragorn elbowed him in the ribs.

Wincing, Legolas muttered, "Sorry meleth." Pacified, Aragorn settled back down, adoring the way the soft, brushed wool of the double sheep-skin rug felt against him. Legolas had given it to him for Yule. Legolas' body warmed him from the back, his arm securing the human possessively close.

"You are forgiven," Aragorn replied, watching the door for his children. After a morning of Yule presents - Cariad had never seen as many gifts, never known so many people love him, and had accepted each one with wide eyes and an air of expecting them to be ripped from him at any moment - and playing with those, then the traditional large dinner, the children had decided to put on a performance for their family. Glorfindel and Erestor were on the sofa, talking softly, and Elladan and Elrohir were resting on the other one when Cariad entered the room. As the younger child, he had been designated the role of stage hand, along with accompanist and introducer.f

Dressed oddly sombrely in dark colours, Cariad pushed the tables out of the way of their 'stage' and coughed loudly. Aragorn and Legolas turned attentive eyes to their child, but the Uncles kept murmuring to each other, not hearing the quiet cough. "Excuse me, speaking," called Cariad, ignoring the way that his fathers choked on their sniggers.

There was a chorus of mumbled apologies from the Uncles, and Cariad pompously said, "Thank you. Now, I want to introduce my brother, Rilluin, with his harp, also singing and then dancing. And I want to introduce me, I am Cariad, we may have met, and I am doing the flute." Obligingly, the gathered adults clapped, as Rilluin pranced onto the 'stage'.

"Thank you, thank you," beamed Rilluin, bowing to his audience.

For the next half an hour, the boys danced the routine they had practised and choreographed and had had many an argument about, sung and played their instruments. The adults all eagerly applauded and called for more, despite the very amateur nature of it, the frequent missteps, the occasional wrong note… yet it was all adorable.

However, Aragorn kept moving in Legolas' hold. Irritated eventually, Legolas asked, _'What is the matter? Are you in pain? You would tell me if you were?'_

With a roll of his eyes which Legolas could not see, Aragorn replied, _'Why would I not?' _He did not move his gaze from his children's performance. _'Besides, surely you would be able to tell if I was in pain?'_

Wondering if Aragorn was trying to avoid his eyes, Legolas tried to creep through the bond to investigate the human's feelings, but he was gently yet firmly pushed away. _'Aragorn, why did you do that?' _he probed.

'_I am just thinking, and… I want to keep those thought for myself for the moment. Is that alright?' _challenged Aragorn, and Legolas shifted a fraction down closer to the human so that he could kiss the thick curls on the human's head.

"Calm down, melda nin, you are getting defensive," murmured Legolas, aloud but quiet enough that Aragorn could hear him well enough. "If you do not want to tell me then you do not have to. I was just concerned for you."

"I know you were," sighed Aragorn, and Legolas pressed an unbearably tender and forgiving kiss to the bare skin of the human's neck. Immediately, Aragorn felt the pain of guilt for keeping things from Legolas, but it was not just about the two of them. It was about Rilluin and Cariad, and their day, because Yule was for the children far more than for the adults. After all, it was just the occasional sensation. He was sure it was nothing.

000

It was getting late, and Cariad stifled a yawn as he lay, stretched out on the floor, propped up on his elbows as he studied his fathers. "How long have they been asleep?" he whispered to Rilluin, who lay in the same position as him.

"I do not know," Rilluin replied, but nor did anyone else. Elladan and Elrohir had just left to investigate tea, as most of the servants had disappeared from the King's House for Yule, though Faramir had paid bonuses and promises of long holidays for those essential people who had stayed on: guards, a few cooks, but not many others. Glorfindel and Erestor were little use; they had left some time previously to visit the orphanage. Again. They were not burning feverishly for a child as Legolas and Aragorn had been, they were patiently longing for one, but they wanted the right one. And they knew they would have to watch their child's life progress and grow and then crumble and end. They had to be absolutely sure you loved someone, absolutely devoted to them, to be able to watch that happen.

"Maybe we should wake them up," suggested Cariad, reaching out a hand.

Snatching the younger child's hand away, Rilluin hissed, "Or we could draw on their faces."

"Or you could ask for what you want," Aragorn said, cracking his eyes open. Rubbing at his stomach, he sat up, and Legolas' arm fell from its position around him. Aragorn tugged his tunic down from where Legolas' hand had crept up underneath, and continued, "I was not asleep, but I believe Atar is. He has a lot on his mind. But what is it? What do you want?"

"We are hungry," Rilluin reported, hands going to his tummy with a falsely pained expression. Immediately, Cariad imitated him. Since his mother's visit last month, he had drawn closer to Rilluin; copying him, sharing more willingly, throwing himself into the family with even more vigour than before.

With raised eyebrows, Aragorn asked, "You are hungry after such a large lunch?"

"Yes, otherwise we would not be asking," Cariad said, rolling his eyes. "The big twins are looking, but they are not back yet."

Climbing to his feet, Aragorn said, "Come on then my little ones. Let us join the search."

000

Legolas was drifting awake, but knew suddenly that he was alone. He flicked his eyes open and immediately snarled to the empty room. He leapt to his feet at once, intent on finding Aragorn, and trotted down the hallways. Without even a touch on his husband's mind, he knew where to go. It was late, and there was no sound of laughter or talk from his children for his highly sensitive and attuned hearing, he knew that the children were in bed. Which meant Aragorn would be in the bedroom, or the bathroom.

He found him, stretched out luxuriously in the bath, his head tipped back against the wood of the side. His eyes opened to meet Legolas' and he held out his hand. "There you are. You have been asleep for hours."

"My apologies," said Legolas, already stripping off his tunic. "I have just been up late most nights."

"Watching me to make sure I am not in pain at night," said Aragorn, rolling his eyes. "I know, get in here."

"Great idea," said Legolas, grinning as he slid into the tub with his husband. Aragorn shifted over at once to sit on Legolas' lap, and tugged the elf's arms around him forcibly. "You certainly are adorably willing to be cuddly today," Legolas murmured in the human's ear. "I like it."

Aragorn merely made an "mmm," noise, and Legolas slipped his hands from the human's grip and moved them down to the small of the younger man's back. He had barely pressed his thumbs into the knotted flesh, when Aragorn gave a deep sigh.

"Aching?" asked Legolas.

More than you would guess, but Aragorn merely replied, "Yes."

Burying his head into the crook of his husband's neck, Legolas pressed gentle kisses there as he kneaded the throbbing. Aragorn's whole body was stiff with tension, but every so often he would release a groan of pain. Normally, Legolas would be able to distinguish pleasure from pain, and he had expected satisfaction, and yet… "Aragorn are you alright? Because I do not believe you are and you are worrying me, so please talk to me."

"My waters broke, an hour ago. I have been having infrequent contractions since just after lunch," confessed Aragorn. Underneath him, Legolas sat up straight.

"Why did you not tell me? The twins? You should have awoken me. Get up, get out, come on now," snapped Legolas, chivvying Aragorn off him. "We are going now to the House of Healing to deliver the children you are carrying."

Although he climbed out of the bath and began to towel off, Aragorn said, "The contractions are only mild at the moment, and everyone knows that warm water alleviates some of the pain. So does walking."

From the bedroom, into which he had stormed, Legolas called, "Yes, in the earlier stages, and I do not know how long that will last. And you can walk the way to the houses." He threw the loosest, simplest robe Aragorn curled towards him, and pulled on his own clothes.

"Oh very well," sighed Aragorn, pulling it on, but Legolas saw a wince across his face. Legolas' hand tightly holding his as they walked through the hallways, Aragorn murmured, "I did not want to ruin Yule for the children. I did not want you panicking because you were frightened. I needed you to be calm to keep me calm."

Wordlessly, Legolas raised his husband's hand to his lips, and pressed a kiss to it. Aragorn knew that he was forgiven, and that all Legolas wanted to do was look after him, to look after their children and keep them safe.

"But I am not calm, and neither am I as scared as I was with Rilluin," Aragorn said, shivering slightly as they walked through the torch lit street, towards the Houses of Healing..

"How are you not calm and yet not scared?" requested Legolas, frowning at him.

His hand clenching on Legolas' as a wave of pain flooded through him, Aragorn confessed, "I am excited."

A broad grin spread across Legolas' face as they continued down the streets. They were walking quite slowly; Legolas did not want to show how nervous he was, and kept his steps controlled. But eventually they found themselves climbing the steps into the Houses of Healing. Aragorn faltered at the top step, his hand falling from Legolas'. An expression of pain was just fading from Aragorn's face when Legolas' gaze caught his.

"Sixteen minutes," Legolas reported, "since the last." He held out his hand to beckon his husband on.

"You counted?" Aragorn asked, but he moved up, so that Legolas could twine his arm around him. "Of course you counted." He shook his head as they pushed the door open.

The Healers on the desk cast the couple a cursory glance, but returned to each other, and then took an almost comical double take. Then they were on their feet, smoothing their uniforms, calling for others and curtseying, bowing. Stammered questions were asked, as the King and Consort's guards swept around.

Smiling, trying to put them at their ease, Legolas suggested, "Perhaps you could take us to the room that was prepared for your King?" It had been set up for the past three months, "And perhaps someone could find the Lords Elladan and Elrohir for me?"

They rushed to complete his instructions, and Aragorn could not help but smirk of the way that the Healers actually walked into each other in their hurry. But after another contraction's time of chaos, Aragorn found himself tucked into a deliciously warm bed, Legolas in the seat by his side. Sipping from a goblet of water, Aragorn settled down for the wait.

000

Elladan sat, opposite his mirror image, nursing a glass of wine. It was pleasantly quiet after the noises and constant chatter of the celebrations earlier, but that was only with two children. What was it going to be like with double that number, plus the sprogs Glorfindel and Erestor were with?

"Loud," replied Elrohir, knowing precisely what his twin was thinking. They were all alone; they did not need lovers at the moment, they felt. They had had them in the past, but they always seemed to lead to more misery than they were worth, because the partners got frustrated. There was part of each twin that could not be accessed or reached by others, and though many had tried, all had failed.

Grinning, Elladan inclined his head in agreement. There was a loud thumping suddenly on their bedroom door. "A bit like that," the elder twin observed.

Elrohir stood and went to answer the insistent demand for attention. When he wrenched the door open, he found the two Healers staring up at him, and both began talking at once. "The King" – "For you" – "Houses" – "Birth" – "Babies."

"Wait, calm down," interrupted the younger twin, not understanding, but Elladan was standing up, already going to the cupboard for his supplies. "What are you saying?"

Taking a deep breath, one of them clarified, "The King was asking for you, in the Houses of Healing."

"He is in labour?" Elrohir gasped, turning on his heel only to almost collide with his twin, who held up his bag of supplies.

"Yes my Lord," the Healers chorused.

"Lead the way," instructed Elrohir.

"Fast," snarled Elladan.

000

When Elladan and Elrohir charged into the room, ready to demand why they were not summoned before Aragorn got to the Houses, they found the human with his head pillowed on his husband's lap, his eyes closed. Shooting a glare at the twins before they could speak, Legolas covered his mouth with a finger and hushed them.

Creeping somewhat as he approached, Elrohir whispered, "Is he asleep?"

Legolas shook his head, replying in the same soft tone. "Trying to rest whilst he can."

"He can not be that far along then, why did we run?" muttered Elladan, moving over to critically inspect the equipment the Healers had left.

"I do not know," chuckled Elrohir, "But could it possibly be that we were worried?"

"Possible," Elladan met Legolas' eyes and sighed, "I suppose I am not allowed to examine him if he is trying to sleep?" The blonde's whole stature screamed protectiveness; his head and shoulders over the human's head, one hand's fingers gently combing through Aragorn's hair, and the other under the duvet, holding his hand.

"No you may not," mumbled Aragorn, barely moving. "I will tell you if anything feels wrong-er, if…" He shrugged, and turned over his side slightly to press his face into the warmth of Legolas' thigh. The others understood that if anything changed they would help, but until then they would just have to relax and wait.

"We understand," murmured Legolas. "Just try to sleep, my sweet." He bent down to plant a kiss to his husband's forehead. There was no reply, but that was alright. It would not stay quiet for long.

"We understand," murmured Legolas, "Just try to sleep, my sweet." He bent down to plant a kiss to his husband's forehead. There was no reply, but that was alright. It would not stay quiet for long."

000

Aragorn sat up with something of a yelp as a particularly painful bolt of pain ripped its way through him. Behind him, Legolas sat forwards, and arms looped around him. "Shh, you are alright," came the murmur in his ear, with Legolas' lips against his temple.

"Yes, I think I may be," Aragorn said, his eyes scanning the room. Only Elladan and Elrohir were present, and he was grateful for that amount of privacy. The windows were darkened, it was still night, and the candles which were lit provided only a dim light. With a sigh, he reclined against his husband, who fitted his legs around him. "What time is it? How long have we been here?"

"About three hours," Legolas replied. "I kept expecting you to wake up; we could tell when you were hurting."

Blushing, Aragorn muttered, "Sorry." He nestled backwards into Legolas' hold, and tipped his head back onto the elf's shoulder.

"Why should you be sorry?" asked Legolas, somewhat incredulous. "We did not mind, and none of is it your fault."

"Yes we did, we were trying to sleep," growled Elladan, moving forwards, but behind him, Elrohir shook his head at his twin, mirth sparkling in his eyes. "Will you deign to let me examine you?"

"You may," Aragorn deigned, sitting up straight. His brother pulled off the blankets, and immediately Aragorn shivered in the air which was bitterly cold compared with the second before. It only made it worse when, a moment later, Elladan ordered him to pull up his robe. However, the human reluctantly obeyed, and Legolas shifted his hold up to his husband's chest. Carefully, Elladan pressed and felt Aragorn's distended stomach, ignoring the human's winces.

As the presses become lower, and the skin became tenderer, Aragorn gritted his teeth to prevent the groans in his throat from escaping. Legolas pressed kisses against his husband's temple, jaw, cheek, just trying to comfort his lover, but not being able to ease his pain as he desire. But Aragorn appreciated the actions more than Legolas could know, and his husband's closeness was enough to prove to him that Legolas had no plans to leave him alone with his emotions as he had the last time. Not that it had been by choice, they all knew that. Now.

Elladan smiled up at his brother, and reassured him, "The children are both in the correct positions. You are alright for now."

"Thank you," Aragorn said, pulling one blanket up from the floor and back over his lower half, trying to preserve some modesty. At the side, Elrohir had seen his adopted brother's shivers, and was lighting up the fire for him. As elves, they had not paid attention to the drop in temperature that Aragorn must have suffered from; it being a cold winter night, but Aragorn nodded his head in thanks to his brother, and settled back down to his thoughts of his coming children.

000

Dawn found Aragorn curled up against his lover's side, whimpering into the elf's chest. He had tried and failed to keep his moans to himself, something Legolas knew from experience of the human, and had given into the pain, knowing that it was natural, and that there would soon be an end.

Without warning or build up, Aragorn's mind touched against Legolas'. _'My brothers are useless at the moment. And I want you to myself for a time. Can you not tell them to leave?'_

'_Why will you not? They are your brothers,' _queried Legolas, a slight frown creasing his forehead. His head was propped on a pillow slightly so that he could watch Aragorn's changing expressions.

Not looking up, Aragorn replied, _'Because I am pregnant and in labour and you should do as I say?' _The questioning tone at the end was added as an afterthought, Legolas could tell, and, smirking, knowing that Aragorn would not be able to use that excuse for long, he obeyed.

"Elladan, the time is close now. Would you send a messenger to Freyna and Kicale, waking them if you must, and sending them up here to begin their service?"

The older elf frowned, and asked, "Why must I go? Why not Elrohir?" Legolas knew that Elladan would be harder to make leave, that was the reason he had asked him first.

"Because I wish for Elrohir to go to Glorfindel and Erestor, wake them, and ask them to look after the children for this morning, and I thought that you would prefer him having to go the longer way," Legolas primly said.

At once, Elladan stood, and replied, "Very well."

As the brothers left the room, Aragorn breathed a deep sigh. He just wanted his husband, alone, just for a small time. "Hurts," he moaned into the velvet of Legolas' shut.

"I had noticed melda," Legolas replied, barely keeping the chuckle from his voice. The bond screamed at him with every contraction, now the wall between the two husbands had collapsed, and they came hard and frequently and lasted too long. It would not be long now. Ripples of the urge to push accompanied each start of pain, but Aragorn was ignoring them until Elladan deigned it alright.

"You are not the one giving birth," muttered Aragorn, twisting uncomfortably as a new wave of pain swirled around his body and swallowed him momentarily as he let out a cry.

Despite his pain, Legolas grinned. "I had noticed that too," he said, but was cut off when he was elbowed in his stomach. "I apologise," he added. "But you are so vulnerable to teasing when you are like this."

Merely making a grumbling noise, Aragorn turned, shifting around. His back was a pulsating agony, on and off, and there was no position that he could find which would ever ease it. Legolas' touch helped a small amount, the heat from his skin momentarily washing it away, but never for long. They stayed in silence, waiting, until Elrohir returned, and even then they only softly greeted each other.

It took an hour for Elladan to return.

Aragorn, in an oddly frantic voice, was begging for Elrohir to go and fetch his brother. "Please, Ro, go for him. You do not understand. I need him." The pain was at a constant now, and the urge to push, overwhelming. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and his limbs quivered with keeping himself from giving into the urge. What ifs swum around his head, and he just needed the reassuringly factual, medical opinion of his brother. Legolas could only stroke his hair and hold his hand, and give him advice on his emotions. He needed facts.

"I will go," soothed Elrohir, almost scared by the desperation in the human's voice. "Do not fear." His hand was already on the door-handle when it swung open. Elladan stood there, a smear of dried blood across his forehead as if he had moved to run his hand through his hair before realising they were contaminated.

"Where have you been and what have you been doing?" demanded Aragorn, through teeth gritted by his clenched jaw.

"Your wetnurse Kicale was having trouble with her labour; she had started two days ago. She needed help," Elladan reported, as he was tugged over to the basin of water by Elrohir to wash his hands. "I would apologise, but you were alright when I left."

"I was not going to chastise you," bit out Aragorn, before more solemnly asking, "How is she? And the child?"

Approaching, Aragorn in a business like manner, moving to examine his progress, Elladan bluntly replied, "I could not save the child. He was dead before I arrived, and I had to pull it from her. But she will be alright, physically, in a day or two. Freyna, however, is waiting outside with the host of emergency Healers, waiting." He patted Aragorn's knee somewhat absentmindedly, and said, "You may push now, when you are ready."

Immediately, though battling with his thoughts and sorrow for Kicale, Aragorn sat up, and pulled his legs apart. Under the twins' guidance – firm from Elladan, and gentle from Elrohir – he bore down for the first time, forcing his children further and further towards the world. His voice tore out grunts as he pushed, and after the first one, he collapsed back against Legolas. "This is very different from Rilluin," he muttered.

Legolas rolled his eyes, unable to resist. "He was cut from you, of course it is."

There was no response from his husband, and the door was swinging open, but another spasm hit violently and Aragorn cried out, his body arching away from Legolas as he forced himself to bear down again. A pained wail ripped from his throat, and there was a stifled gasp from the doorway. Looking round, Legolas caught a snatch of the back of Rilluin's head. Aragorn was sagging backwards again, but Legolas was not behind him. He was extracting himself from the bed, racing away.

'_Love, I am sorry. Meleth, forgive me, but… Rilluin,'_ He sent a picture with the message, the one of Rilluin running out. Disappointment swelled through Aragorn, but he let Legolas go.

'_Just be here eat the end,' _he pleaded.

000

Rilluin almost skipped down the hallway towards his fathers' room. He was dressed and ready, and wanted to show his fathers' as much, so that he could play with his new toys. Cheerfully, he opened the door to their bedroom, but at once, he knew that they were not there. The bed was made up and empty. Frowning to himself – his fathers would always be in bed until they were forced to get up to wake the children. It did not make sense – instead, he trotted down towards Cariad's room. The guards were gathered outside, but not his fathers', and a burst of inspiration hit.

"Where are the King and his Consort?" he queried, looking up at the guards.

"The Houses of Healing," reported the guards. They had not been warned to keep the information from the Princes, or to put it softly. They did not know.

Immediately, Rilluin's eyes widened, and the blood drained from his heart-shaped face. Was one of them hurt? Ill? Dying? His fathers, they were indestructible, surely. They would be fine… please. Without another word, he turned from the guard, and he raced away. His guards followed him, calling out concerned words to their Prince, but Rilluin ignored them. His fathers were far more important.

It took him mere minutes to get to the Houses, and almost instinctively, he knew where to go. The corridor he entered was empty, apart from six guards, surrounding a door. Without a word to them, he crept past, and quietly pushed open the door.

The sight that met his eyes was… terrifying, confirming all his suspicions. His Ada's… howl pierced him, almost hurting him, his Ada's back was curved away from Atar. He seemed to be straining, and was certainly in pain. Ada was hurting, sick, dying. A soft squeak of fear escaped Rilluin's lips, as he turned and sprinted away. Well aware that someone was chasing him, other than his guards, Rilluin ran as fast as he could, and soon he was throwing himself into his room, and slamming his door shut.

000

There was a reason Legolas did not allow his children to have locks on their doors. Rolling his eyes, he pushed open Rilluin's door, and found the child hunched over the pillow that was clutched to his chest. His head was buried in the cushion, and Legolas knew that he was crying.

Sighing as he made his way towards his child, he sat at the far end of the bed, and said, "Ion nin, you were not supposed to see that."

Rilluin did not look up, merely sobbing, "What is wrong with him? Is he going to be alright?" There was a pause and then, "Is he going to die?"

"Of course not," Legolas exclaimed, shifting closer to reach out and touch his child's arm. "Little on, Ada is having the babies."

Choking, Rilluin demanded, "Then why was he hurting? I have never seen him like that." He raised his reddened eyes to meet his father's, and suddenly found himself crawling into Legolas' arms.

Rocking him slightly, Legolas murmured, "No more tears. It hurts a little bit to have a baby, that is all." That was a lie, it hurt more than a little, but Rilluin did not need to know that. He needed to be calmed down so that Legolas could return to Aragorn.

"Did it hurt when he had to give birth to me?" requested Rilluin, guilt flashing over his expression.

"Not as much, you were cut from his stomach, so it was over quickly," Legolas soothed, "But Rilluin, my love, you are a big boy now and you need to go to Uncle Erestor and Uncle Glorfindel and they will find you breakfast and things, and I need you to go to them. I have to go back to Ada to look after him."

Rilluin sniffed once, but Legolas had pulled the 'big boy plus Prince' card, and he knew that he would have to obey. "Will it take very long?"

"I do not know," confessed Legolas, "But if you want me to, I will get a messenger to seek you out, the moment your brothers are born."

"You mean, I will see them today?" asked Rilluin, suddenly all his concern forgotten, and excitement taking its place.

"Yes you will," grinned Legolas, as that thought him home for him as well. His children, his babies… born today.

000

Aragorn's breath was coming in sharp, short gasps, and he was fighting off the tears which were threatening to accompany Legolas' abandonment, whilst Elladan checked him again. The elf's eyes flicked up to Aragorn's with heated concern. "The first child is crowning, why did you not tell me?"

"I am not pushing until my husband returns," Aragorn stubbornly said.

"Yes you will," snarled Elladan at once. "It will not be good for the baby. Either of the babies. Or you. Now, I do not care how long Legolas is going to be, and we can not wait that long. So you shall push again child."

Letting out a long breath, Aragorn prepared himself to obey, but the door banged open. Hope sprung in his chest, as his gaze snapped over, but it was only Elrohir leaving the room. Feeling the pressure of another contraction building, he bore down in accordance. The door opened again, and this time Aragorn did not bother looking up, concentrating fully on his exertions. He did not notice the seven men filing into the room, until, his moans and the pain dimming, he looked up.

Eyes on the seven men, recognising each one as either a councillor or a nobleman living in Minas Tirith, Aragorn growled, "Which in the name of Valar are they doing here Elladan?"

"They have to witness the birth," sighed Elrohir, moving closer to Aragorn so that he could speak quieter. "To ensure that your children are indeed yours, and alive when they are born. You just have to ignore them; they have seen it all before."

"They have seen a man give birth before?" asked Aragorn, sceptical, but Elrohir merely patted him once on the shoulder. "Their King?"

"There was a reason we did not tell you," he murmured. Aragorn threw his head back as another spasm of pain hit, but he did not let a noise escape him. He would not show how it hurt him, he would not show how much each push cost him. Not in front of his citizens.

Two minutes later, Legolas hurtled into the room, finding his husband's body rigid, trembling with strain and exhaustion. His hands were fisted and twisted into the sheets below him. "I am sorry, I am sorry," Legolas desperately said, rushing over.

"Where have you been?" demanded Aragorn through teeth which were clamped together. Elladan was busy between his legs, and had Legolas been a minute later, it would have been too late. He would have missed it.

Legolas pried the human's fingers from the sheet, and they wrapped around Legolas' hands instead. They clutched so hard, all Aragorn's expression going into that one thing, Legolas was sure he felt a bone break. "Forgive me, but you know where I have been. With our eldest." Suddenly, Legolas froze; a cry split through the air, and it was not Aragorn's; he had been silent. "Elbereth," he breathed, as beyond the barrier of his lover's legs, his third child was cut away, cleaned off, and checked over.

Though desperate to hold his newest child, Aragorn could not concentrate on that. His last child was descending quickly, bringing with it new agony on already tormented flesh. Softly, Legolas rose and wrapped himself around his husband, who huddled back into his chest. Aragorn's harsh breathing in his ear, Legolas murmured, "You are amazing, my beautiful, strong love. You bring me more happiness that I thought possible a century ago." Glancing up, he saw the hugely grinning Elrohir holding his infant.

"And you bring me the pains of childbirth," muttered Aragorn, mutinously.

Elrohir moved forwards, and knelt by Aragorn's side. "Congratulations my brother. You have a daughter."

Legolas' neck cracked as he whipped his head around. "A daughter? A girl… How is that…"

"You are blessed beyond all others, the two of you. No one else has ever had a girl. She is a miracle, a gift from the Valar," Elrohir said, holding his niece reverently.

Aragorn was shocked by his own intensity of need to hold her, but then, with another huge effort. And a cry fighting its way from his throat, he forced the second child out of him.

Panting, he collapsed back against Legolas, and closed his eyes. Just for a moment.

**A/N: At last, eh? Sorry, I am so busy at the moment, I don't have enough time to do anything at all. My bad ness.**


	17. Afterbirth

**Disclaimer: Never mine. But those two little ones down there, they are!**

Just for a moment, Aragorn closed his eyes, surrendering to his pain and his exhaustion, as a second child's cry joined the first. Sounds filled the air, joining the cries. The seven witnesses, previously silent, burst into chatter, cooing over the two squalling infants. The words 'darlings,' 'sweethearts' and 'beautiful' met his ears. Then the sound of a door opening, and footsteps. Lots of footsteps, accompanied by voices.

A blanket was tucked properly around Aragorn by Legolas' careful hands, preserving his modesty and covering the stained sheets. That he was thankful for, and tried to work out the voices as they milled around the room. Elladan and Elrohir of course, then Freyna, the wetnurse, with her came the quieting of one child as it fed from her, a soft sucking, murmuring noise meeting Aragorn's ears. Then Faramir, Eówyn, Thranduil, Erestor, Glorfindel, Cariad, Rilluin… ai Elbereth, not the children.

"Are you alright?" came Legolas' voice in little more than a whisper, and Aragorn knew it was to keep the other people noticing them.

"No," whimpered Aragorn, forcing himself to sit and open his eyes. He surveyed the room, glancing at each one of the people, who were mostly positioned in a huddle around the babies. His temper rose as they fussed and clucked and did not even allow him a glance at his children. "Why are you all here?" he demanded, perhaps slightly  
louder than he had meant to, but damn it he hurt and he wanted to have his children in his arms. He had carried the babies for nine months, he didn't want to let them go just yet. He wanted them in his arms.

The others turned, falling into a tumbling silence. Faramir's eyes flicked around the group, but he spoke, "We just came to congratulate you Aragorn. And to see your two little princesses."

Aragorn resisted the urge to let his mouth drop open: girls! Both of them? His heart stopped for a moment, but he continued in a voice as cool as ice, "I want to see them and I want you to give them to me, and I want you all to leave me alone." He folded his arms over his chest, somewhat like a petulant child, and glared at them all. One or two chuckled, thinking perhaps that he was joking, and then rapidly fell silent. He looked as he bad as he felt, he was sure, and he felt as bad as… there was not even a word to describe how bad he felt… He wanted them gone.

Without a word, Glorfindel and Erestor began to chivvy Rilluin and Cariad towards the door. Thranduil followed, shooting a reproachful glare at Aragorn. The others hesitantly began to follow, until only the two sets of twins, Freyna and the couple were there. Legolas reprovingly whispered, "Melda, was there really a need for that?"

There was no way that Aragorn was going to grace that with a reply. Instead, he glared at his brothers. "Why are you still standing here? Your job is done, why can you not just leave."

"Oh so that is the thanks we get for delivering you two healthy children," snarled Elladan bitterly, folding his arms over his chest.

But Elrohir rested a hand on his twin's shoulder, and gently said, "I am sorry toron nin, but you still have to deliver the afterbirth. We are staying until that is done. And you can thank us later." As if in response to his words, pain rocketed through the human.

"Please, I want my children," growled Aragorn, though his hands flew to his stomach. He was facing forwards, but he could see from the corner of his eyes the one daughter in his husband's arms, and the other was in front of him in Freyna's arms. He would not take her, she was being fed.

"I am not stopping you," Elrohir said, shooting a despairing glance at Legolas, and the blonde elf took over.

Silently, Legolas passed over the baby in his arms, and, immediately, Aragorn softened, his shoulders relaxing, leaning back against his husband. He raised his wailing daughter up, into his arms properly. "Hello little one, hello. You are a pleasant surprise this morning." Her cries started to quieten, just a little bit. "You are beautiful, my darling one." He turned to Legolas and asked, "Which is this? The first or the second?" The child's eyes were screwed up in her misery, so Aragorn could not see her the colour of her eyes. All he could se is the shock of brown hair.

"The first," Legolas murmured, "The one that Elrohir called a gift. And since then," Legolas hesitated. "We did not think they would be girls, we did not think about girls' names, and I thought… Anna. Gift." The elf's voice was fading away, becoming a haze, as Aragorn blinked away the black spots which hovered above his eyes.

"I like it," smiled Aragorn, drowsily. It sounded familiar, as if it belonged to her. "And the other?"

"I was thinking, if you had no other ideas," Legolas hesitantly said. "Perhaps, Liantasse? The name of my mother?"

Aragorn smiled at him, his mind momentarily clearing. "Of course. It is a beautiful name. Both are." The child in his arms - Anna, he corrected himself – and Aragorn found his head leaning against his lover's shoulder.

Legolas pressed a brief kiss to Aragorn's temple, and then tentatively said, "Aragorn, I know you are tired, and I would adore to do nothing more than curl up with you, preferably in our own bed, with you having had the bath I can tell you are craving, but I feel… I should go after the children. The… other children. You snapped a little violently."

Looking at least a little bashful, Aragorn admitted, "I know, and I will tell him that I am sorry when I see them later. But…"

"That was not supposed to happen, I know. And I would have made them leave, and you may not have noticed, but you were holding my leg, slightly hard…"

Aragorn had the grace to at least look a little embarrassed. "I was angry, and upset, and I did not want you to leave."

"I know," Legolas whispered, and pressed burning kisses down his husband's cheek and neck. "I love you, and I want to be with you, as I was not after Rilluin's birth, but I have other responsibilities now."

Before Aragorn could reply, Freyna approached, and reached out to swap Anna with Liantasse. Legolas cautiously supervised the transition, his hands under theirs, but both 'mothers' had enough experience, and Aragorn had immediately recalled all his knowledge of the children he had previously handled. When Aragorn was gently, ever so gently, patting Luintasse's back to wind, her Legolas pressed a kiss to first Luintasse's head, then Aragorn's. Then he extracted himself from behind the human and made his way to his older children.

000

The moment Legolas stepped into the dining room, Cariad and Rilluin hopped d own from their chairs and raced towards their father. Legolas swooped the younger blonde up into his arms, holding him tightly against him. Rilluin immediately looked up at his father and demanded, "How is Ada?"

"Ada is alright now," Legolas assured him. "He was just hurting and, though it is no excuse, he is sorry for being angry and upset at the people in the room, and it was not at you specifically, not at all."

"I know," Rilluin said, shrugging, but Cariad was silent. The older child spoke again, "Uncle Fin says that when a soldier is hurt, they act irrationally and are prone to anger."

A frown quirked Legolas' eyebrows, but he mumbled, "Alright then. Have you finished your breakfast?"

Rilluin rolled his eyes in a far too grown up action, and said, "Yes Atar, but what do they look like? Are they both girls? Because we could not see them, and Uncle Fin and Uncle Tor said they were."

Shifting Cariad into position properly, seeing he was not going anywhere soon, Legolas replied, "They both have brown hair, and gray eyes, like Ada. But you do not know, they may change colour. Often babies' hair and eyes change colour. And we do not know if they are identical yet; Uncle Elrohir says that all babies look the same when they are newborn, except to their parents."

This elicited a chuckle from both children, until Rilluin asked, "Did that happen to me? Did my hair or eyes change colour?"

"No, it did not," Legolas said, simply. "You always had Ada's hair and my eyes, which is where your name came from."

"Who named me?" asked Rilluin, suddenly very inquisitive.

As Cariad fiddled with Legolas' hair, presumably uncomfortable that he could not ask those questions of the fathers, Legolas sighed. They had not imparted to Rilluin the difficult circumstances of Aragorn's pregnancy with him, the birth, or the aftermath. It was not time yet either, "A bit of both of us," he lied easily.

Cariad pressed his head into Legolas' neck, and the elf could feel the misery of the younger child radiating off him in waves. It was all too close: only just adopted, his mother's presence last month, and now two more siblings. Rilluin would be alright, but Legolas would be keeping an eye on Cariad. Almost automatically, Legolas' head angled towards the child's in a motion of comfort, and he murmured, "Come on ion nin. Chin up. You can see your sisters soon, and Ada."

"Good." Legolas began to walk out of the room, with a brisk nod towards his father, Erestor and Glorfindel. Rilluin followed him, closely. In tense silence, they walked, Legolas' thoughts caught up with each member of his family. But Aragorn was, of course, the centre of his thoughts. It was alright for the human to have time alone with the twins, time he had not been able to have with Rilluin. No it was not alright, it was necessary. Aragorn had not had it with Rilluin, and he had more than made up for it since, but he would not have to with Anna and Liantasse. They would know their Ada from the start, as well as their Atar, who would join them when he could. He had hours, days, weeks, indeed lifetimes, for bonding with his daughters. He could think more logically than Aragorn, in his state of mind.

Cariad would cheer up soon, easily distracted in his young age, and Rilluin seemed infallible after the fall earlier. Or maybe it was just a front… if it was... then there would be a breaking point. Until then, he appeared content enough, and that was what counted.

The silence was only interrupted only by laughter when Rilluin entered the lounge and found Pedika, their young cat, sitting perched on the rocking horse Thranduil had bought for them, innocently licking a paw. Giggles erupted from Rilluin first, then Cariad, distracted from his dismay. Cheerfully joining in, Legolas set Cariad back down onto his feet. With a roll of his eyes, Cariad said, "You did not have to pick me up Atar. I am too big for that now."

"Yes I did, and no you are not," Legolas said, smiling cheerfully. "You are still the baby, really."

"Am not," muttered Cariad, almost resentfully, and then pranced over to Pedika to lift her off the horse. He carried her over to Legolas, and asked, "Who is cuter? Me or her?"

"Oh her, defiantly her," grinned Legolas, ruffling Cariad's hair. He had to flinch at the icy glare he received. It seemed Cariad was able to inherit some things from his adoptive Ada.

000

There was a knock on Aragorn's door, and hope immediately swelled in his chest. Legolas? However, he could not call out. It had been two hours since his precious daughters had been born, one and a half since the afterbirth had been delivered. He had been left with fed, cleaned, warmed children, sleeping, one in the crook of each ram. But he did not want to wake them up.

Before he could call out with his mind to his husband, the door slowly cracked open, revealing Thranduil. Fighting off the wave of disappointment, Aragorn forced a smile onto his face and nodded him into the room. His arms were growing numb and, after a series of gestures, nods, and mouthed words, Thranduil took one of his grandchildren from Aragorn's arms. Aragorn sighed his relief as he shifted – he glanced down – Luintasse into a more comfortable position.

Thranduil's normally quite rigid, stern features relaxed into a tender smile at the delicate form in his arms. "She is beautiful," the reverent words escaped Thranduil's lips despite the need to be quiet. "What is her name?" At Aragorn's gesture, he accepted a perch on the bed.

"Anna," Aragorn replied, and the elf's eyes lit up.

"Very fitting, and very beautiful. Which is also fitting," grinned Thranduil. He brushed one, elegant finger, so much like one of Legolas', down Anna's peach-soft cheek. "What is the name of the other?"

For a second, Aragorn hesitated, trying to judge his father-in-law's mood, and then whispered, "Liantasse."

Thranduil froze, and for a moment, Aragorn worried that the older elf would drop the infant in his arms. Thranduil's expression remained frozen, until he asked, through gritted teeth, "Was this Legolas' idea?" Before Aragorn could reply, Thranduil shook his head, "Of course it was. Well I confess that, as much as it will take me time to adjust to this, I am sure my wife would be honoured."

Smiling, Aragorn said, "I can only hope so." He shifted Liantasse in his arms, and smothered a yawn with his free hand. "I am so exhausted."

A grin graced Thranduil's pale face, as he said, "Of course you are. You have just given birth to two children, two beautiful healthy looking children, and you should sleep." He glanced around the room, and, finding no cots there, he asked, "Do you want them in here or the nursery?"

Aragorn swallowed once, and replied, "I thought I would want them to be in their own bedroom, but I would prefer them in here."

"Besides, you must paint the room," grinned Thranduil. "Blue walls for your darling little girls?"

"No, never," smirked Aragorn, knowing that the older elf was just making excuses for him, but he appreciated it. Without another word, Thranduil placed Anna back in Aragorn's arms and moved out of the room. Minutes later, Thranduil returned and set up two wicker cradles. Gently, and in silence, Thranduil lifted Anna first and then Liantasse, and settled them into their beds. Aragorn gave a grateful smile as the elf left the room, and he was able to settle down into his bed.

000

It took three hours for Legolas to hear that blessedly sweet voice in his head, summoning him. He stood at once, the toy sword he was attempting to fix sliding from his knees. The two children turned at the clatter.

"Where are you going Atar? You are supposed to be fixing those."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "And you were supposed to be playing with them, not demolishing them." He felt suddenly guilty when a small whimper escaped Cariad's lips at that. Legolas sighed and crouched back down. Rilluin and Cariad had been fighting a little too violently with the swords and, whatever the outcome, it had always been going to involve tears. "This is not a good start to the new human year, is it? We have not been having a very good day today, have we little ones?"

Both children miserably shook their heads. Cariad, sniffing, hesitantly said, "Everyone seems angry today, and I do not like it."

"We do not mean to be," promised Legolas. He beckoned to the children, but only Cariad obeyed, sitting heavily on his Atar's knee and securing the elf's arms around himself. Sitting his chin on the younger child's head, Legolas continued, "Everything is a little bit difficult and different today, and everyone is tired because we were up all night. We are not being as good to you as we should, and I am sorry."

"You should go and sleep if you are tired," Rilluin said, in more of an order than a suggestion. "Glorfindel says that if just one soldier is tired, he is not at his best, and that jeop-ar-dises the whole group."

"Well, we are not at battle now," Legolas said, moving one hand up to his eyes to rub them. He was tired, and though he could function another three days or so without sleep… he had been used to sleep every night for years now, and last night there had been none, and it was a strenuous night. It was also a good excuse to have some time alone with Aragorn and the new children, and that was a delightful prospect.

"We have been fighting, though," Cariad pointed out, shifting out of the embrace to let Legolas leave.

"This is true," conceded Legolas, scanning the children's faces for any hint of a plot. Finding none, he gave in and said, "Very well, but you know the rules. You are only allowed–"

"In the family hallways, only permitted to go out of them with one of our uncles, and our guards when you are asleep," Rilluin and Cariad chorused, knowing the rule off by heart and mocking their father for it.

Legolas, however, smiled, "I am glad that has gone to heart."

000

Aragorn did not hear the door open, but he did hear the rustle of sheets, and he did feel the warm chest against his back, and the arm slinking around his chest. He sighed in relief as he pressed himself back against Legolas. This is what he wanted, what he needed.

"You called?" Legolas' soft voice was a warm brush of air against his cheek.

"I could not sleep," replied Aragorn, snuggling back against his lover as a hand reached up to stroke his hair. It was still slightly damp from his bath to wash the sweat from his hair, and the sweat and blood from his body.

Smiling ever so slightly, Legolas murmured, "Will you be able to sleep now?"

There was a pause and then Aragorn confessed, "I do not know. I am aching and I want to sleep, but… I am buzzing with excitement."

"Stop buzzing, and sleep," Legolas instructed, and Aragorn could hear the roll of his eyes. "You are tired, I can feel it in every shallow breath you take."

Aragorn swatted at him playfully. "Stop trying to analyse my feelings Greenleaf," he growled, and Legolas grinned at the use of his old surname. It was amusing when his husband did that, by habit, when he was falsely irritated.

"Alright," Legolas began to shift away, smirking, but Aragorn immediately grabbed at him.

"You are not allowed to leave me," growled the human, knowing that it was a jest but not caring at all. "How long have the children surrendered you for?"

"A couple of hours," Legolas replied, "I do not know exactly; the children said that I could the children said that I could go to sleep with you."

Unable to restrain a grin, Aragorn nestled back down into the hold that Legolas offered. It was so perfect after so long a night. "I am glad to know that my tall, strong husband is in control of the children when I am not around." Legolas resisted the urge to poke him, but Aragorn continued, "Speaking of children – we are not making love ever again."

Legolas' eyebrows shot up, "We have not made love for three months-" Aragorn had been too far too exhausted, and Legolas had been too concerned about hurting him or the children "-why can we not when you are feeling better?" Although he knew that no such resolution of Aragorn's would last long, he wanted to make love to his husband as soon as the human was ready. He missed that, no matter how pleasant it was to just hold his husband.

"Because I am _not _having another child. We have four, is that not enough?" Aragorn demanded, incredulously. He felt Legolas stiffen behind him, and regretted his words at once. "I love the children, every one, but I can not handle any more. I… my body is older and more out of shape than it had been when I had Rilluin. I am not outside, running, fighting, I am inside, working, far more. And… no more children, please."

Trying to bite down his feelings, his upset at Aragorn's reaction, Legolas whispered, "Melda, I do not mind that you do not want any more children. You are ninety-six years old, no one expects any more from you."

Aragorn turned to bury his head into his husband's chest, feeling suddenly tearful. Almost immediately, Legolas pressed his nose down into his husband's hair, and twined his fingers into it. Chokingly, Aragorn said, "I still want to make love, really Legolas. I just..."

"Hush," soothed Legolas, dragging out the softer sounds. "There are ways we can stop it, we can still be together. When you are feeling better. We will wait 'til then." He gently stroked at the human's hair, letting him calm down, and waited until Aragorn's breath was even again before saying, "Now is not the time to be speaking of these things. You are tired, emotional, and hurting. You can fix one of those things, by going to sleep now."

"I can," mumbled Aragorn. He began to shift, trying to find the most comfortable position to sleep in. He found himself turning round onto his stomach, just because he could at last, but a whimper escaped his lips as he turned back onto his side. "That hurt."

Tenderly, Legolas slipped his hand round the human's waist and settled it on his stomach, to warm it. "And it was a little foolish," He had a feeling that Aragorn was too tired to protest the teasing, and was relying on that. There was no reaction, Aragorn merely sighed, and closed his eyes. "Go to sleep, and stop thinking."

Entranced by the rhythmic movement of his elf's hand against his aching flesh, Aragorn obeyed.

000

Legolas was awakened, dragged back to consciousness against his will by a hand tugging at his side from above the sheets. He rolled over, away from the delicious warmth of his husband, and forced his eyes open to focus on the form swimming above him. Cariad slowly came into focus as Legolas blinked away the sleep. "What is it little one? What is the matter?"

"You have been asleep for so long, it is almost time for dinner. Grandfather thought we ought to wake you." As Cariad spoke, in a whisper to keep from waking his human father, his eyes kept flicking over to the baskets which held his sisters. Legolas vaguely recalled waking up once before so that he could supervise Freyna feeding the children about an hour or so after Aragorn had fallen asleep, but the children had both gone mercifully back to sleep, and he had been able to stumble back to bed.

"Thank you ion nin," said Legolas, with a sleepy smile. He pulled his arm out from where it had been under the covers to hold Aragorn and raised his hand to Cariad's cheek. Brushing his thumb against the rosy skin, he asked, "Will you go and find your brother for me? Then I can rouse Ada and then we can introduce you to the twins." As if called by his voice, a soft, short cry went up from the cots. Aragorn stirred a little.

"Of course," Cariad grinned, and scrambled down from the bed, and out of the room.

Turning around, back to his husband, Legolas felt his heart ache. The human still looked utterly washed out, pale against the dark red silk of the pillowcase. There were creases on his forehead and around his eyes which Legolas had not noticed before. The human's exclamation about his age seemed closer to the truth than Legolas cared to think about. Pressing a kiss to the human's soft temple, Legolas whispered in his ear, "Meleth nin, it is time to wake up."

In a voice made thick by sleep, Aragorn, disorientated, mumbled, "No it is not. Let the pregnant man sleep." Legolas chortled, waiting for the moment of realisation to hit the human. He laughed harder when Aragorn's mouth formed a perfect 'O' and he shot up, his hands flying to his… empty stomach. "My children, my daughters…" he gasped out.

Smirking, Legolas teased, "I knew there was intelligence hiding in there somewhere. I did not marry for looks alone, I am sure of that."

For a moment, Aragorn looked as if he was planning to thump his husband, but then his shoulders sagged, and alarm replaced mock anger in his eyes. "Is everything alright? Is there something wrong? Why did you wake me?"

"Yes, no and because the boys wish to meet their sisters and can only do so if you are awake and alert," Legolas told him calmly, and Aragorn rubbed at his eyes.

"At least I got prior warning," he said, and glanced over at where the two babies lay, cocooned in blankets to stave away the chill winter air. "Are you going to get up out of bed or am I?"

Legolas rolled his eyes, "I am of course, I was just waiting for you to wake up." He forced himself out of the warmth of the duvet and padded over to the cots. Glancing from one child to the other, he queried, "I hope you know which child is which, because I do not."

Now it was time for Aragorn to roll his eyes. "Of course I do. Liantasse is the one in green, and Anna is the one in yellow. They were the only colour blankets we own which are not blue."

"We had a theme," muttered Legolas resentfully, as he lifted the first child out of her body, carried her to Aragorn, and deposited her in his arms. Then he went back for Anna, and held her himself until the other children arrived.

It did not take long for the children to enter the room, and plant themselves one on either side of their fathers. Rilluin leaned over Aragorn's shoulder and observed, "She is tiny. Why is she so small?"

Aragorn restrained the comment that she had not felt so tiny earlier that day, and merely replied, "All babies are born small, and then, over time, they grow."

"The green one is bigger than the yellow one," Rilluin said, studying them both.

"They have names, Rilluin," Legolas said, chiding. "Do you not remember that?"

"I know, I know, Anna and Liantasse. Their names are being called out all over the city by heralds." Legolas had to freeze for a moment to regulate his breath and try not to get annoyed at that. But they were not just his princesses, they were the Kingdom's. That is what he had to sign on for, and what he got when he fell in love with Aragorn. Rilluin finished, "It would be hard to forget them."

'_I wish they would tell that to you,' _Legolas sent, eliciting a much needed smile form Aragorn.

Taking his fathers' silence as a chance to speak, Cariad asked, "Can we hold them?"

"Of course you can, but you have to be very gentle. Babies are very delicate, particularly when they are this young. They are not toys," Aragorn said, but Cariad was already holding out his arms.

Sharing a glance with his husband, Legolas nodded and carefully arranged Anna in the blonde's arms. "That is it, hold her like I did and as Ada is doing. Support her head, her neck is not strong enough to support the weight of it. There we go. Cariad, meet Anna." Slowly, he drew back and relinquished Anna to her older brother. Then he did the same again, transferring Liantasse from Aragorn to Rilluin. He drew back, satisfied, to watch the two boys with the two girls.

Aragorn leant back against his husband, and Legolas immediately wound an arm around his waist. "I would want a portrait of this moment. Their first meeting," he whispered in the elf's ear, as they watched the children.

"I am afraid that our painter is not able to come today, but she will be here tomorrow," Legolas said, grinning. He took his gaze away from his four children, and smiled at his husband, just for a moment. He was forced to switch his gaze back when Cariad let out a small yelp. "What is the matter?" he demanded at once.

"She opened her eyes, I woke her up," the human child explained, his lip trembling slightly, as if he was about to be told off.

"My one was already awake," Rilluin said, in an equally concerned tone. "Is that wrong? Should she be asleep? I thought…"

Smiling down at them, Legolas soothed, "It is alright. They are allowed to wake up, and it is probably about time. They will need feeding soon."

Rilluin began to rock the child in his arms gently, as he had seen his fathers, Eówyn and Faramir do before. Though his eyes were pinned on the children, Aragorn let his head fall to Legolas' shoulder. "You father came to me earlier."

Underneath Aragorn's head, Legolas stiffened. "Was he alright? I have not spoken to him today, I had not told him about… Liantasse's name."

"He was fine," Aragorn promised, "After a moment. And it may have been better that I spoke to him. You would have been emotional, and that would have made your Atar emotional as well."

"True," conceded Legolas. Suddenly, Anna began to cry, and Cariad expressed a short, fearful sound.

"What do I do? I do not know, what to do. She is crying," he said, panicking as Anna's face turned scarlet.

"Just rock her, as Rilluin is doing," Aragorn instructed, as Legolas extracted himself from the bed. He hurried to the door, and ordered one of the guards to fetch Freyna. But Anna continued to cry as he returned, her wails growing in volume rather than decreasing. When Liantasse joined in, Aragorn lifted Anna into his arms, and Legolas returned to hold Liantasse. Within moments, the cries began to soften, and Legolas could not restrain the smug smile that graced his lips.

Rilluin and Cariad glared at their fathers. That was not fair.

**A/N: I'm going to end there and wander away to do all the homework I ought to have done in the last week and a half of my holiday. And thank you for getting me to 100 reviews! This is my second story to get there, and the other was Their Legacy so... it's all down to you lot! Much love.**


	18. Having to Compromise

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, though I'm guessing I can claim Rilluin, Cariad, Anna and Liantasse. Oh yeah, that's right, remember there's four of them now?**

There were soft, impossibly gentle fingers stroking his cheek which brought Aragorn to the edge of his consciousness. But he did not want to wake up, damnation, he ached and he was till tired. There was no reason for him to wake. "Goway," he muttered, his muttered, his mouth feeling thick and fuzzy as he shifted so that his back was pressed against the warm thigh of the person stroking his cheek.

"I will not, my love," Legolas' voice murmured above him, "Because it is after lunchtime and the children are missing you and you are missing them." But Legolas did nothing to encourage him to leave the bed, instead he buried down and pressed up against the human's back, on top of the covers.

"Whatchu mean?" mumbled Aragorn. He had been asleep, how could he miss them? But the warmth seeping through the blankets into his skin was delicious, he did not want to move, his half asleep mind knew that as a fact.

"This is their first full day," Legolas softly said, one hand moving up to comb through his husband's sleep-tangled hair. "I thought you would want to be with them, not to miss their first day." Not after the thing with missing Rilluin. "I wondered if I should wake you earlier, but…"

Aragorn knew that that much was true, and he opened his eyes to take in the sight of his concerned husband hovering above him. "No, you woke me at just the right time. At least now I am properly rested, and I will not get cross unintentionally." Above him, Legolas grinned, the two of them knowing how true that could be. Sighing deeply, Aragorn raised himself up onto his elbows. He could have slept easily for another three hours, but if he had to wake now then he would. "You said… I am missing them. What did I miss?" He raised his hands to cover his yawn at the last word.

Rolling his eyes back, Legolas reeled off, "The twins were awake before dawn, but I settled down – did not want you to wake – and they have been fed, and properly introduced to Erestor, Glorfindel and the Steward family. Direni is popping in and out, trying to leave us in private but at the same time drawing our littlest ones' first day for us. Cariad and Rilluin have blessedly been behaving themselves but I have not been able to discover who bribed them." Aragorn chuckled, the response Legolas had been expecting. "And he ate lunch but I did not think you would be wanting any."

"You were wrong," Aragorn said, his hands moving to his stomach. "I did not eat much yesterday, but today I am hungry."

"Well that at least is good," Legolas conceded, sighing into Aragorn's hair. "Will you get up close, dress and come down to the family? The girls are sleeping in the lounge at the moment, I did not want you to wake."

"I am forever grateful," confessed Aragorn, "But yes I shall. Help me up?"

000

The moment his Ada stepped into the room on the arm of Atar, Cariad stood from his drawing and pranced towards him. He wanted to run, throw his arms around him, but Atar had warned him to be gentle, so he just wrapped his arms lightly around his Ada's waist, where there was still a round stomach, which he had not been expecting.

"Morning, no, afternoon Ada," he chirruped in a sing song voice, snuggling against the warmth his Ada radiated.

"Good afternoon, my little one," Ada replied, moving a hand to stroke through and ruffle Cariad's hair. "I am sorry for sleeping all morning."

Cariad shrugged. "I barely noticed you were gone." He pulled back to grin cheekily up at his father, and Ada gave a weary smile back down. He looked tired, even Cariad could see that, but still pleased and happy, so he dared to lightly poke Ada's stomach and asked, "Are you going to have another baby Ada?"

A good-natured but horrified squeak of a gasp escaped Aragorn's lips, though Atar began to laugh, long and low in his throat. Pouting a little, he turned to Legolas and asked, "Do I really look that large still?"

Hooking his fingers under Aragorn's chin, Legolas choked down laughter and he soothed. "No my love, it is not that horrendous I promise, but… you are retaining a little weight. Yet you were expecting that." He sidled closer, wrapping his arms around Ada and purring in a voice that Cariad had to strain to hear, "Besides, I like you a little like this. You are more comfortable to sleep next to… and there is more to hold on to."

But Ada shrugged, "You might like it, but I can not fight as well encumbered like this. So it will be going once I summon up the strength to exercise." Suddenly, from the room across the hall, one of the babies began to cry, and Aragorn's head jerked up, like a startled cat. Almost automatically, he broke away from Legolas, swooped to plant a morning kiss to Cariad's hair, and strode out of the room.

Though his eyes at first followed his husband across the room, Legolas' eyes then snapped back to Cariad. "Do not mind him, at all, ion nin. His behaviour a little odd today because he is feeling a little ill and very tired from yesterday, and the twins gave him medicine to drink this morning that has also affected how he feels."

Cariad just shrugged, and smiled, "That is alright Atar. I do not mind. He will be back to normal soon."

His childish acceptance of everything made Legolas smirk, and he said, "Very well my little one, now go back to your drawing whilst I hunt down the mad man who is your Ada."

Giggling, Cariad obeyed.

000

Glorfindel was in the lounge when Aragorn stepped in, and had awkwardly lifted up the crying child. Had he been more awake or less concerned and protective over his children, Aragorn would have laughed at how quickly the panicked expression on Glorfindel's face melted away at the sight of the father.

Silently stepping forwards to lift his daughter from the elf, Aragorn smiled reassuringly, but Glorfindel sighed when the child was taken from him. With a frown, Aragorn asked, "What is the matter?" Merely shaking his head, Glorfindel turned on his heel and began to head for the door, but Aragorn called out, "Glorfindel, come back. Do not look like that. Talk to me."

"I… did not know what to do; I am thousands of years old and I do not know what to do with a day old baby." The almost terrified expression on Glorfindel's face, Aragorn stopped himself from chuckling. This was Glorfindel, the Balrog Slayer, yet he was phased by this tiny half-elf. But Aragorn could understand it, he could relate to how scared he was that he would not be able to care for his son Rilluin when he was an infant, and he knew how Erestor was aching for a child, and Glorfindel was the only barrier to that. It did not take a genius to piece it together. So he would not laugh at his friend.

He pressed the warm body of his daughter against his chest, and swayed slightly to calm her, supporting her downy soft head with care. "Is Uncle Glorfindel not very good with infants then, little one?" Aragorn asked in a murmur, every word gentle and aimed to soothe, a voice that came with experience and practise, not just instinct. He had seen how Glorfindel's face had fallen at his sentiments, yet he continued, "It is a good job that he makes up for it with his skills at coming for your brothers." He raised his eyes to meet the elf's and unstintingly said, "I do not know what we would do without him in that."

Breaking the gaze, Glorfindel muttered, "I am sure you would manage. You always do."

"No, not always," Aragorn replied, but they could not continue their conversation as other snuffling cries were added to those of the girl in Aragorn's arms. He sighed, "I fear it is feeding time for you two, aye? But not for me, with you like this." He pressed a light kiss to the child in his arm's head and nodded to Glorfindel. "I am afraid I am going to have to return this child to you so I can soothe this one."

For an impossibly short moment, Glorfindel's eyes flashed, but he held out his hands. "Show me how."

000

Legolas watched from the doorway as Aragorn settled the baby into Glorfindel's arms, pressing and arranging the elf's hands to keep the child secure. He could not help but smile; Aragorn feeling as he did still managed to realise how others were feeling and care for them. Although sometimes he would fail it, wanted to be selfish, it was alright to have flaws, but the greatness of Aragorn's caring and morality meant that he made such a good King.

Sensing someone approaching, Legolas flicked his gaze around, but found only his father. He nodded at him, but turned back to the scene. Aragorn lifted the baby from the cot – Anna, Legolas knew – and, trailing blankets, held her close, murmuring to her, calming her. It warmed him to see it, but he felt his father's cold hand on his shoulder which made him turn and close the door.

"We need to talk," came Thranduil's low voice. Suppressing a frown, Legolas scanned his father's face, but he could not extract one iota of feeling or emotion in those expressionless eyes and perfectly neutral features. Such an elf. Legolas knew that Aragorn, over time, had turned him more and more human-like. He showed his emotions more than his father, he was not as uptight as his family had raised him to be, but he did not care. Particularly in private, it was important for him to raise his children with barrels of affection and to show them how much he loved them and his adoration and devotion to their father. He wanted his home to be open, loving and soft, so that it would never break. Hiding his feelings had never led him to any good.

Somewhat wary at the closed expression, Legolas lightly replied, "One moment please Atar." He steadily walked towards the rooms of the wetnurses, and knocked twice, summoning them to feed his children, who he presumed were hungry again, and then requested a passing page boy to fetch Aragorn some light soup, bread and drink. Only then did he turn to Thranduil and asked, "How can I help you Atar? Forgive me, but I am a little busy today, as you might be able to guess." Surely his Atar would be able to tell how he felt; he had been with his wife when she had given birth to himself and his brother Laurient.

"That was why I did not speak to you yesterday; you were far more caught up then," Thranduil replied, serenely, but in Legolas mind, it was ominous. Thranduil sometimes had the ability to revert him to a 150 year old elfling again, and he hated that his father held that over him. But perhaps he was being overly-cautious. He led his father towards the dining room, knowing that it would be empty, and perched against the table. His father brought out a seat from the table and sat down. "Frankly and bluntly, ion nin, I wanted to talk to you about your daughter," Thranduil started, and Legolas felt his stomach drop a little in fearful, immature dread.

Clearing his throat first, to stop it from becoming slightly strangled, Legolas enquired, "Which one?" But he knew. Of course he knew.

Had Thranduil less control over his emotions, he would have looked and sounded more exasperated, but he kept it inside as he replied, "Liantasse." Legolas wanted to bury his head in his hands – he was tired and he had so much to do – and he had thought that his father would be alright with his naming of his daughter after his mother, but apparently not. Thranduil continued, "I thought that I would be able to accept the naming of her after my wife, but I fear I am not Legolas. I will not be able to look at her without being reminded of my Liantasse, and that is just cruel. I will not be able to be as good a grandfather to her as I would like to be."

Legolas drew in long, cool breaths to calm himself, so he would not reply in haste. Oxygen spread through his body, cooling the anger that had begun to smoulder. He missed his mother too, maybe not as much as his father did, but Thranduil had known her longer, loved her longer, and her passing had been hardest on him. Legolas had been young, only an elfling of half a century, only really starting to appreciate the beauty in the woods he could see through the windows and the flowers his mother brought inside for them to marvel at. He could only remember… the light tinkling laugh which brought smiles to everyone's faces, the warmest, softest arms holding his small form, a lullaby hummed from peony pink lips… blue eyes, bright, sparkling, loving, except from the last time he had seen tem. Then they were wide, agonised, trying to smile but full of tears of pain, until they closed. He had not been able to understand why Naneth would not come to say goodnight, why Laurient looked so solemn, wearing black, why father had not been able to look him in the eye, why Laurient had slept in the same bed as him that night for comfort, why songs were sung and strangers patted him on the shoulder.

But he swallowed heavily, fighting down those feelings, and met his father's eyes. "I have always wanted a daughter Atar, and I think the name to be fitting. I thought you could be proud of me, for honouring her memory so. If you wish it, if I must, I will change if for you, but I do not think you will stop loving her because of a name." He gazed down at his nails, fidgeting with them, picking at his cuticles. "But the city already knows her as Liantasse, and I can not see her without assigning her that name."

"So what are we to do?" sighed Thranduil, fighting against the guilt he felt for upsetting his only living son so visibly. He did not want him to hurt, and neither had he wanted to take him away from his husband at a time like this, but he had had to get his words said.

"Liantasse, though beautiful, is a long name, and so I shall shorten it to," he flicked through names; Lian, Lianta, Tasse, Lasse, none sounded right until, "Liana, for the family. It will be easier for the children to say, as well." But he could not help being disappointed at his father, and stood to leave. "If you do not mind, I will return to my husband."

000

Aragorn stood, leaning back, slightly more heavily than he normally would, against the windowsill as the wetnurses fed the two children. Absentmindedly, he stirred the last dreg os his soup with his spoon, and his other hand went to his stomach. He was content, mostly, now he had been fed and his children were receiving the same. Only the distressed feelings of his husband from the bond were marring his peace. He was not at all surprised, when Legolas returned, that his steps were heavier than normal, and his face still held the signs of distress. The cerulean eyes touched upon Anna and Liantasse to check they were alright before Legolas' feet took him to his husband's side to bury his head in the human's neck.

The human had to swallow a squeak of surprise at the defeated and suddenly needy nature of his elf, and looped his arms around Legolas' waist. There were only ever two people in the world who could have this effect o the elf, and Aragorn knew he had not hurt Legolas unwittingly, or Legolas would not have come to him. That left only Thranduil. But maybe it was Aragorn's turn to support his lover; Legolas had been there for him every second of the pregnancy. One eye on the wetnurses who were turning subtly away over Legolas' slumped shoulders, Aragorn just waited until the elf's laboured breathing calmed down and he could murmur, "Melda nin, this is not like you, what is the matter? Will you talk to me?"

There was a long pause of Legolas' cold forehead being pressed into him, trying to bury closer, trying to get as close as possible, before Legolas replied in a rush of warm breath on Aragorn's neck. "Atar does not want us to have called Liantasse after my mother. He… I said I would give her a nickname, that we and our family would call her Liana, in her presence at least." He pulled back, his eyes then his body turning away from his husband so he could wipe a tear from his eye, and chokingly laughed, "Sorry, I apologise. I am emotional today, and I do not know what has come over me. Ignore me, please my love."

Reaching out his hand, Aragorn caught Legolas' shoulder and turned him back to face him. "Never," Aragorn half growled. "He told me it was alright and you have every right to call your daughter Liantasse. And you have every right to be upset."

"It just brought all those buried feelings back, how little I know of her, can remember of her," he whispered hoarsely, and then shook his head. "I apologise, meleth, memories of her death… you and the birth… Everything is a little up in the air."

"I know," Aragorn sighed, as Legolas pulled him up against his chest. "We need a moment to breathe, a time together."

"Well, I promise I will find a moment just for you my love, soon, I promise, but until then –" He pressed his lips to Aragorn's, and the human's shoulders sagged as he melted against Legolas, pressing up against the elf as Legolas' domineering tongue slipped into his mouth, tasting, touching. The human had to groan; he had not known how much he had needed Legolas so close to him until this moment. When the elf pulled away, Aragorn moaned his protest, but Legolas refused to let him go. Not just yet.

Aragorn laughed as he tried to move away; the children were going to be finishing feeding soon, but Legolas' arms were tight. "Legolas," Aragorn called in his husband's ear, struggling weakly on principle more than anything. "The children…"

"Forget them," growled Legolas, nuzzling against his husband's cheek. "There will be time for them, and this is time for me." Aragorn was not about to complain, but behind him one of the babies began to cry. Legolas made a protesting noise, half groan, half whine, his arms tightening then releasing. "Go on then my sweet one."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "You know that you are coming too."

000

His Ada and Atar were busy, and wanted some time in the quiet, Rilluin had been told, so Uncle Erestor would have to play with him instead. He flicked the coin towards his uncle. "Bardlet."

Erestor flicked it back, "Celeborn."

Rilluin paused, "Whom?"

"You do not know him, you were too young," Erestor replied, shaking his head.

Sitting up, hands on hips, Rilluin scolded, "You can not just make up the names! You should have merely said Cariad." But the door behind him opened, and Erestor's eyes flicked up.

"Glorfindel, my love, tell your nephew that Celeborn was a real person," he instructed, as Rilluin swivelled around, shaking his head.

Forehead creasing, Glorfindel replied, "He was, but what are you talking about?"

Eagerly, Rilluin explained, "We are playing; you have to think up a name of people we know of every letter in the alphabet, and we take turns. Play with us. Denethor." He flicked the coin up to Glorfindel.

"Erestor," Glorfindel mumbled, tossing the coin back down.

Erestor caught it. "Faramir."

He passed it on to Rilluin, who said, "Glorfindel," but Glorfindel interrupted.

"No, Erestor, I need to speak to you." He accepted the coin he was passed.

"You can not leave now," Rilluin protested, "If you do not say someone, you forfeit, and you lose the game."

"What I need to speak of is more important than some silly game, child," Glorfindel muttered, and his eyes suddenly blazed as he knelt by Erestor's side. He placed the coin on the floor. "Please, love, let me talk to you."

Looking into his husband's eyes, Erestor was suddenly entranced by the glimmer of gold determination. It was one of those looks that he knew to mean that he had no choice. Raising his hand to wander over his husband's curiously transfigured features, Erestor instructed, "Rilluin, please go and find your brother and play with him."

Rilluin knew that voice, it was the voice his fathers used when they were absorbed in each other, growling slightly with something he could not identify and the somewhat apologetic tone, and it was one he knew to obey, feeling slightly dejected. But he took the coin with him.

Challengingly, Erestor raised his eyebrows, and Glorfindel seized on the motion. "You want a child, I want a child. So we will get one, we will find one to fit our extended family, and we will live and love them. Not a baby, a child. I can look after those, you knew that I do well with them, with Cariad and Rilluin. So we will do it."

Was Erestor supposed to argue? He was glad to have no choice, and more than pleased that his husband was passionate now. There were uses for such passion.

000

Rilluin gambolled down to his brother's bedroom, and found him drawing. Leaning over his brother's shoulder, he snatched the chalk picture away from Cariad and held it up to the light. Cariad gave a squeal of protest, and got to his feet, trying to get his picture back, but Rilluin danced away teasingly. "What is this supposed to be of?" asked Rilluin, peering up at it, holding it out of his brother's reach.

"Give it back, it is of the family, like the ones that Direni was making this morning. Give me; there is Ada and Atar and you and me, and the little twins," Cariad said, explaining but pretending at the same time. "Now give it back to me. I want to give it to Ada and Atar. Please?"

"Nope," Rilluin replied, bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet. "It is mine now. Why are you so much bigger than me in the picture?"

Trying to leap up Rilluin's side, becoming increasingly annoyed at his lack of height, Cariad puffed, "Because I drew it so I am the most important, and I was the first person I drew. Now let me have it, I have just finished." When the older boy showed no inclination to acquiesce to Cariad's request, Cariad muttered, "I am telling Ada that you stole my picture!"

He was scurrying out of the room in a flash, registering only the wide eyes of horror of his brother, before Rilluin gave chase. They dashed through the hallway, into the lounge, through the connecting door, into the babies' room – startling the painters – and into their father's bedroom. Rilluin pounced on Cariad there, tackling him to the floor with a triumphant battle cry. "You will not tell Ada. It was a game, merely a game. You can have it back, so long as you do not tell."

Above them, there came the clearing of throats, and the boys looked up into the eyes of their fathers. Both boys flushed and darted away from each other, Rilluin trying unsuccessfully to hide the picture behind his back. Eyebrows raised, Legolas asked, "Do we want to know what you are arguing about? What is behind your back?" Aragorn had already returned his eyes to his task of bathing Anna. One of his hands cupped under her, keeping her head up above the lukewarm water, and washing her gently. Liantasse had already been done, and was being rocked to sleep by Legolas.

Cariad burst out into a defensive explanation; "He stole my picture."

"I did not steal it," Rilluin exclaimed, "I merely borrowed it."

"I wanted to give it to them!"

Legolas interrupted, trying to talk over them, "I can see it, it looks very –

"You said, you said –" Cariad continued.

"May I-?" Legolas tried again.

Suddenly, the dozing Liantasse began to cry and a second later Anna joined in, startled by her twin's crying, and Aragorn raised disappointed eyes. Immediately, the boys fell quiet. "You Atar asked you if you would be on your best behaviour today, and I hope this is not it. Rilluin, do not aggravate your brother. Cariad do not tell tales. It is not becoming of Princes."

Legolas turned, about to silently admonish his husband for being too harsh on the children, unsure he was able to deal with four upset children at that moment. But then, Rilluin, leaning over Anna and the small bath, and gasped, "Yeuch, why does she not have what we have? Do girls always look like that? Is there something wrong with her? For that is really very odd."

The disappointment that had marred Aragorn's features vanished, and he chuckled, "Avert your eyes son of mine. It is perfectly normal. That is just how girls are made."

Wrinkling his nose, Rilluin repeated, "Odd," and backed away. Legolas stood from where he had been crouched to be able to rock his daughter properly. She was already calming, and Anna, taken from the bath and hidden in a thick, green, fluffy towel, was doing the same.

Softly joining in with his husband's laughter, Legolas murmured, "When Liana and Anna are back asleep, we will find you and play with you. I am sorry, but babies do demand a lot of attention at first. How does that sound?"

They understood and obeyed, leaving the room, Rilluin allowing the portrait to drift onto the bed. Aragorn sent his husband an uncertain look as he settled Anna on the floor to dry and change her. 'Was that the right thing to do?' his eyes said, no words needed, and Legolas sighed, moving to touch Aragorn's hair just briefly.

"I feel as lost as you meleth, at the moment. We will find a balance, with father and us, and the boys, the girls, and the kingdom. This is our first day with these two, do not punish yourself for only being able to find solutions that are compromises. Neither of us are at our peak performance today, we can not be perfect all the time. But we will get on, we will smile and we will do our best." He said all of this in a slightly sing song tone, calming his daughter at the same time.

Aragorn paused briefly in his kneeling position, and leant his head against his husband's thigh. "I have only been awake for an hour and a half. What is the rest of their lives going to bring?"

**A/N: Only I know the answer! Well, Kaylee716 knows a little, and so does Laurenke1 but that's because Lauren is a goddess who I love and Kay is awesome and made an awesome banner that you should check out, link's on my profile page. It's AWESOME! And it very much cheered me up, as I'm pretty depressed at the moment; my dad's been pretty much kicked out, work load is immense, and people decided to attack my stories, one of the few things I hold under my control and enjoy. Can you cheer me up?**


	19. Celebration

**G Disclaimer: Not mine, but I do get a profit; the love and reviews that you give me.**

**A/N1: For Kaylee716 – I'm sorry, and don't get all jealous - and all my dear reviewers, happy holidays! **

"The children are ready, the nurses are ready, and more importantly, I am ready, and you –" Legolas' sing-song voice faltered as he took in the sight of his husband. "You are not ready. Why are you not ready?"

Aragorn stood there, his expression a mixture of disgruntled embarrassment and frustration, as Legolas pushed the door closed. "Anna vomited on my tunic, and Perdika decided to claw my hose into shreds." The human snarled his reply, but the anger was more aimed at himself than at his husband. The outfit had been made especially, hours had been spent by the head seamstress on it, and he had destroyed it. All he had left was the dark, wine red doublet in the colours of his house. "What am I supposed to do?"

Softly, Legolas padded forwards to wrap his arms around his husband, one arm around his shoulders, and one wound around his waist, pulling his back against his chest. Under his first arm, Aragorn's chest heaved heavily, anxiety taking over. Legolas pressed a reassuring kiss under the human's ear and calmly said, "There will be other tights in the drawer, and I am sure we can pick a tunic, and you can wear the robe still. That is fine. There is still a quarter of an hour; I am not worried about that."

He broke away from the security of his husband's arms to root in his cupboards for a suitable tunic, and Legolas flopped down onto the fleece blanket at the end of their bed so that he could watch Aragorn as the human replied, "We are calm, we are not panicking." He tried to take a long deep breath in, but cut it off half way through, and rapidly continued, "But I despise this part of my duties, meeting all these nobles, showing off my children as if they are spectacles to gaze at. For they are not, they are my babies, and I want to keep them to myself a little longer."

"Ourselves," Legolas put in, "We ought to keep them to ourselves. But this is our duty. And we will be seeing family and friends we have not seen for a while. Will you at least look a little cheerful?"

Aragorn emerged from pulling his tunic on and sidled closer, to murmur, "If you kiss me." Legolas had to cover his mouth with his hand to hide his laughter; Aragorn had not been pregnant for six weeks, his birth canal had retracted during that time, yet still his mood was swinging as violently as a wind-chime in a storm. But he conceded to tug his husband into his lap, and the human straddled his lap willingly to meet his lips heatedly. Winding his arms around the human's waist, Legolas eventually pulled his lips back, and Aragorn moaned, but the arms stayed in place.

"Better?" asked Legolas, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Much," Aragorn confessed, cuddling down against his husband. It was comfortable and warm there. There was nowhere he'd rather be right now, and he was exhausted. The babies refused to sleep through a night, even a little bit, and Legolas took as much of the night responsibilities from him as possible, but the elf needed sleep too sometimes, and there were two infants to care for, let alone the older children.

Gently, Legolas' long hands stroked down the thick, silky material of his husband's tunic, fingering the elaborate embroidery that decorated it so splendidly. But they paused at the base of the clothing, much to the pouts of his husband. "Come now, meleth," Legolas said, bracingly, depositing a light kiss on the human's somewhat creased of late forehead. "It is time for our party."

000

The deep, base rhythm of the music made Aragorn's foot tap against the marble floor as he greeted the stream of nobles from the door. He barely knew half of them, but he smiled until his cheek muscles hurt. They had not been the ones to write the guest list – Faramir had – Legolas and he had written down the people they wanted during one of those rare moments when both their babies were in bed and Rilluin and Cariad were quiet. But Legolas nudged him in the side between nobles, the elf's easy, far more impressively sincere smile fixed in place as words echoed in Aragorn's head, _'Relax, stop looking so impatient.'_

It took a moment, but then Aragorn realised what the elf was talking about. He stopped tapping his foot, and then slipped an arm around his husband's waist comfortably, then drew them close together. _'It is just the music getting to me. I suppose I will have to dance with you later.' _Before Legolas could reply, Aragorn demanded, _'How much longer have we to wait here, smiling and being bowed at?' _he asked this as the woman who had saved Rilluin from Arwen at a similar celebration at their coronation, swept a low curtsey. She knew she did not have to, knew that the royals both despised the courtesies, but at the same time, it was necessary.

'_The line is thinning,' _Legolas told him, graciously receiving the gift from the next person and drew away from Aragorn's hold to place it on the table. _'I think our problem of having no female baby clothes has been solved this night.' _The brought a smile to Aragorn's face, and he accepted the congratulations of the next guest, and his smile widened as he saw the guards closing the doors on the last people.

Glorfindel and Erestor were the next guests, and Aragorn and Legolas gave warm hugs to the two of them rather than the formal handshakes of before. "Thank you for coming," Aragorn murmured as he embraced the blonde elf.

As they drew apart, Glorfindel gave a wide grin, showing off his white canines, increasing his slightly lion-like appearance when combined with his thick golden mane of hair. "Someone has to bring a little life to this party, isn't that right Sinclair?"

The child stepped out from behind Erestor, his liquid brown eyes huge at the splendour of the room, and it was indeed full of splendour. Gold and silver was everywhere, marble statues of ancestors lined the walls, rows of tables had elaborately embroidered patterns in silk on the cloths, and grand men and women everywhere were everywhere, dressed in their finest clothes. Crests were scattered throughout the room; on banners and tablecloths, candles and bells. An A and an L entwined, standing for Anna and Liantasse as much as for Aragorn and Legolas. Turning to his fathers, Sinclair obediently said, "Yes father"

Chuckling deep in his throat, Glorfindel swept the three year old child into the air, as if he was flying, and then held him against his side. "We are going to have fun tonight, yes my little one? Shall we go and have a look over at the food table?"

"I want to see the musicians," Sinclair softly said against his father. Glorfindel winked at the King and his Consort as he obeyed, but Erestor paused for a moment.

"They are both children, utterly, the both of them," he sighed, and followed his husband and child to try to bring some maturity to their little family. Aragorn and Legolas could not help but grin at each other before the next guest arrived to be greeted, both remembering Rilluin at that age, and recalling how Cariad had been a fortnight into the adoption. Erestor and Glorfindel had only had their child for two weeks, and yet he was far more confident than Cariad had been after that time. But then again, Cariad had always been flighty around men.

Aragorn turned away from Lord and Lady Velbest and scanned the room for his son. Yes, there he was, shying unconsciously closer to his older brother and Bardlet as people came to talk to them. It made Aragorn's heart ache to see his child looking so awkward in a social situation, whereas his older brother was calmly accepting the hands he was offered to shake and was every bit a gracious Prince of only seven years.

Voices, and a nudge in the ribs from his husband, interrupted him and made him turn back to the proceedings, of Legolas greeting Elrohir and Elladan. "Are we to bow?" Elladan asked.

"Will you make us curtsey, proud and merciful King of ours?" Elrohir continued for him.

Ignoring Aragorn's attempts to shoo them on their way, and Legolas' rolling of eyes, Elladan turned to his twin and casually said, "You know, toron nin, I remember Aragorn as a babe –"

"-helpless-"

"-reliant totally on his mother and Atar–"

"-And us of course."

"Of course. But look how much he has grown since then; married-"

"-children-"

"-King-"

"Go, mingle, find a girl to dance with," snarled Aragorn, interrupting them. "Or a boy if that is what you wish, because you are blocking the queue which is in turn extending the amount of time it will take until I am permitted to be with my family."

The twins raised eyebrows at Legolas, "And I thought his hormones would settle down once we brought those children of his from him," Elladan said.

"But apparently we were wrong," Elrohir sighed, "Come on El, let us leave."

Aragorn could not help but snigger at the identical, haughty figures the twins made as they stalked away, before turning to the next in line.

000

"I have an issue with you, elves," came the low growl behind Elladan and Elrohir. They turned, and looked down to find Gimli glowering at them, a flush in his already ruddy cheeks, and his eyes over-bright.

"Have you been drinking already, dwarf?" Elladan asked, slightly disdainfully. They all knew that it was just an act, having spent six years in each others' company the elves and dwarf were perfectly good companions.

"Why wouldn't I have been; I am celebrating my friends' children," Gimli returned, self-righteously. "Now, what's this I hear about you being named guardians of the little lassies?" Gimli demanded, stout hands on his hips.

Elladan turned his chin upwards smugly, and replied, "It is no rumour, my short little friend. I am like Anna's guardian, as the elder twin, and Elrohir is to be Liantasse's."

"But I am the guardian for those children," Gimli exclaimed, almost whining, and reached upwards to a passing waiter with a tray of drinks, to abduct a tankard of ale. He took a gulp from it, a white foam creating a border on his coarse moustache, as he watched the twins with beady eyes.

"No, you are the guardian for that child," Elrohir turned and pointed towards Rilluin. "We are the guardians for the twins. You could be the one for Cariad if you wished – he does not have one."

"If only he was not terrified of you, so much that were you to touch him he would flee as a rabbit from a hunter," Elladan snorted. But the words had a painful sobering effect on Gimli, and he lowered his cup. It was terrible that he had to miss some of the most important months of his friends' lives because some criminal abused his child so much that Gimli was barely permitted to be in the same room as him. All Gimli wanted was to be a friend, perhaps to be the voice of reason in the elf's occasionally crazy schemes, and of course to fill his duty as guardian to the oldest Prince. It was little more than a traditional position, but it was to provide Rilluin with someone else to talk to other than his parents, when there were times that he could not.

Gimli snarled back at the elves, "If I could change it I would, but I do not know why he is like that so violently with me, nor what to do about it."

Holding up his hands in surrender, Elladan said, "There is nothing I can do about that, and nothing to make us less of the twins' guardians."

Thankfully, Gimli's response was drowned out by trumpets, and the three of them turned towards the door, as Anna and Liantasse were carried in by their wetnurses. Instantaneously, Aragorn and Legolas turned and trotted up the velvet covered steps towards their children, as they were announced to the entire hall.

Across the hallway, Thranduil sighed at the name Liantasse. It should not be such an issue for him, he should have recovered from his wife's death centuries ago, millennia maybe. But he never had, how could he? Liantasse had been his reason for living, before Legolas and Laurient, how was he supposed to forget her? He hated his own weakness that came with that. But there was his reason for living descending the steps, away from his husband, holding one of his children, followed by one of the wetnurses.

Legolas' azure eyes, so like his own, rolled round as he stopped in front of him, and announced, "Captain Faramir, Steward of Gondor and Lord of Dances has ordered me to pass my children around the room," the younger elf grumbled, arms tightening around his child. Thranduil knew that feeling far too well; not wanting to let your child go, not ever, particularly not to those people who were little more than strangers.

"Give her to me first," Thranduil offered softly, holding out his arms and receiving the baby. She was shrouded in a knitted blanket which had a green L inserted in the pattern in a subtler, darker green that only the keen eyed would see. It was good that the majority of the couple's close friends were elven then, the twins looked more and more alike with each passing day, and although the parents could tell the difference, most of the time, this way the others could as well.

The warm weight of the infant was familiar, almost comforting, and that powdery scent that surrounded all babies filled the air. Liana smiled back at him as he smiled at her, a trick the twins had only picked up a few days before, and bequeathed only to a fortunate few. "She knows you," Legolas observed cheerfully.

"So she should. I am her only grandfather, after all. Her only grandparent," Thranduil replied, refusing the keep the smugness from his voice.

"It gives you a lot of responsibility; you have to give her the support and love, and more importantly to her, sugar and presents, of four grandparents," Legolas said, his amused smile very visible.

I am sure I can do that," came Thranduil's immediate reply back. He glanced up from where Liana had decided to clench his finger in her tiny fist, and suck on it in her toothless gummy mouth, and saw Legolas looking away from him. Following Legolas' gaze, Thranduil's eyes lit onto Aragorn, chatting with a group of noblemen yet looking away from them awkwardly every few seconds. Following that line of sight, he saw Anna, in the arms of a stranger, one of the wetnurses hovering nearby.

"Go to him," Thranduil instructed, shifting Liantasse up to his shoulder. "I will keep her safe and happy until you return."

"Thank you, Atar, so much," Legolas enthused, already leaning towards his husband. But he paused to instruct, "Freyna, do not let her out of your sight or reach. Not that I do not trust you Atar, but… that is her job."

Thranduil nodded, "I understand. Go." Legolas half-skipped away to his husband, and sidled up against the human's back. Liantasse might have been Thranduil's destined lover, but there was no doubt that Legolas was Aragorn's.

000

Despite being in front of all the nobles in the city, Aragorn allowed himself to lean back against the warmth of his husband. "Gentlemen; my consort," Aragorn said, his voice ever so slightly hoarse.

The noblemen mumbled their greetings, and Legolas smiled happily. "Good evening, I did not mean to interrupt, but I wanted to borrow my husband briefly." His hand curled around the human's waist and began to lead him away, ignoring protests from the group, for they were quickly silenced by a waiter swinging by with nibbles to distract them.

"You can not stay away, can you?" observed Aragorn, as Legolas guided him towards Anna.

"Would you like me to?" Legolas teased, his fingers stroking the shirt under his hand lightly.

"Never," growled Aragorn, turning around to grab at Legolas' hands.

Softly, Legolas soothed, "I was joking, melda nin, you know that I would never stay away. I have said before and will say again that only you could make me leave you. Now, we are standing on the edge of the dance floor and are about to be run over by enthusiastic dancers, so shall we move and rescue our child?"

Aragorn glanced about him, "Yes, Faramir is not watching, now is the time to strike."

Legolas could not resist the urge to roll his eyes and mock his husband, "It is not an undercover mission Aragorn." Aragorn pursed his lips, irritated at the elf, but Legolas nudged him forwards, conceding, "Although, perhaps it is the best time to do it."

"Thank you," Aragorn said triumphantly, increasing his pace until they reached the group of men and women peering down towards Anna.

Sweeping forwards, Legolas gestured to his daughter, "May I please take her? I have requests from a friend who wishes to meet her." Without waiting for a response, Legolas scooped her out of the human's arms, and held the baby against his chest somewhat protectively. The other nobles barely protested, just took more swigs from their wine and ale, moving onto a different conversation.

Aragorn leaned in closer to his husband, and murmured, "We now have to actually find someone to introduce Anna to, in the interests of keeping the peace."

"Then find someone to introduce her to, my dear husband," Legolas said, once more rolling his eyes.

"Very well," Aragorn said, almost smugly, and hooked his arm through Legolas' to lead him towards the edge of the room, into the corner. Legolas had to blink once before he realised what he had taken at first glance to be a group of shadows, to be a cluster of Dúnedain. Wincing in sympathy for them, seeing how awkward and out of place they looked, Legolas incredulously asked, "Why did you invite them to this, Aragorn?"

"They were on schedule to end their leave yesterday, and I chose to extend it awhile for them, Aragorn said grinning freely. The expression made Legolas shiver, and he protested on the Dúnedain's behalf.

"You of all people know that Rangers do not function well at social occasions. It is cruel of you, you are a cruel man Aragorn."

"You have never complained before," Aragorn protested, slipping his hand out of the crook of Legolas' arm to present it to the Dúnedain and profess, "So good of you to come, my friends."

"Our pleasure, utterly," muttered one of the men, and Aragorn frowned, confused for a moment, trying to pinpoint the voice; most of the Rangers would not have the bravery to stand up to him with so much disregard for social etiquette. "Ráhlin is that you?" asked Aragorn.

The man furthest to the back of the huddle of Dúnedan threw back his hood, and, eyes sparkling chuckled, "Of course it is, my old friend." Aragorn immediately pulled him into a fierce hug. "It has been too long."

"My sentiments precisely," Aragorn replied, "It is too good to see you." He pulled away and turned to Legolas. "Meleth, you remember Ráhlin? He was with us in the last battle, and he was leading the group whilst I was busy, do you…"

"Of course I do," Legolas said, smiling at the human. "Do forgive me for not shaking your hand, but mine are full." He nodded down to the baby, whose eyes were drowsily flickering closed and open again, fighting off sleep. "And if you will excuse me, I will go and rediscover her sister, and find out if she is as tired as this one."

A frown creased Aragorn's forehead, aimed at his husband. He caught Legolas' arm before he could turn away. '_Legolas, you do not have to leave. Why will you not stay with me?' _He smiled briefly, _´You said only I could make you leave.'_

''_I am only going to find Atar and Liantasse again; these are your friends, and my last conversation with Ráhlin was whilst you were in the tent, and… immediately after Hartha died' _He shrugged the hand away, and smiled briefly before disappearing into the crowd.

Aragorn turned away from Legolas and murmured, "I apologise for that, where were we?"

Having been used to the conversations Legolas and Aragorn held between them for quite some time, Ráhlin smirked, "I was about to ask you about how you managed to summon up three children in the space of the seven years in which we have not seen each other. Frankly, it is a ridiculous number, and I can only enquire as to if it has happened before, without my knowledge."

Grinning at the teasing, easy going tone in front of the men, Aragorn replied, "Not to my knowledge, but perhaps we should check through the villages I have resided in over the years, just to check."

The chuckles reached Legolas across the room, and he could not help but grin, but before he could even seek out Thranduil, a small blonde figure came flapping up to him. Peering down at the puffing child, Legolas queried, "Which monster is after you this time?" For the past month, Rilluin and Théo had conceded to include Cariad in their games of monsters and their hunters. However Cariad, suffering the younger sibling's eternal fate, was neither monster nor hunter, but hunted.

"Betiath!" exclaimed Cariad, darting up to Legolas and flattening himself against his legs, to hide himself, Legolas presumed.

"That is a new one," Legolas observed, "For last time I checked, Betiath was your friend, and she would get very upset if she knew you were calling her a monster, so do not let her hear it, you hear me?"

But Cariad was shaking his head, and gestured for Legolas to come down to his level. Carefully supporting Anna, Legolas obeyed, and Cariad explained in a whisper that, "She says that she wants to dance with me, so I ran away. Help to hide me Atar!"

He raised pleading emerald eyes, sure that Legolas would melt and grant him security, but the elf shook his head. "You have to be a gentleman, ion nin. When a lady requests a dance, how can you deny her? Particularly one you are such good friends with." A light red flush flooded through Cariad's cheeks at his father's words, and Legolas finished, "Can you be a gentleman for her little one?"

His father's soft request silenced the protest that had been building in Cariad that he was not old enough to be a gentleman yet, and instead he sighed, "Oh very well." He peered over the bundle and hesitantly asked, "Is that Liana?"

"No, Anna," Legolas said, smirking at the scowl of self-annoyance that graced the child's expression. Rilluin and Cariad had a running competition of trying to work out which twin was which, which Rilluin was winning. "But I shall tell you that grandfather has Liana, and I am going to seek him out now," Legolas added, taking pity on the human child, who did not have the advantage Rilluin had with good vision.

Cariad swooped up to kiss Legolas' cheek lightly, before scampering away, forgetting clearly that Legolas was going to find Thranduil as well. Cariad also had not noticed yet how it was exceedingly simple for Rilluin to chalk up points for himself, as they had not established a method of proving themselves. Rilluin would merely ask, "Which baby is that?" and, upon receiving the answer, crow, "I knew it." The younger child's innocence made Legolas smile as he got to his feet, and follow in Cariad's footsteps to where he had spotted the creamy blonde, circlet decorated hair of his father, the light of the hundreds of candles in chandeliers making the jewels in the headband circle sparkle as he moved.

Approaching closer, Legolas saw that his prediction was correct, and that Cariad was speaking to Thranduil. Legolas ran his hand lightly over Cariad's silky, feathered hair and chided, "Little one, remember your dance partner."

The scowl on Cariad's face confirmed Legolas' suspicion that his son had been hoping that he would forget about Betiath by distracting him. "Must I?" moaned Cariad. Legolas did not say anything, merely raised his eyebrows sceptically, and after a long moment of challenging looks, Cariad groaned, "Alright Atar," before galloping away around the legs of the dancing and celebrating adults. There were only seven children in the room of adults more than a hundred strong, and two of them were infants, yet it was easy to hear the frequent highpitched squeals of the children from far away.

Shaking his head, Legolas turned away from where Cariad had retreated and back towards his father, Thranduil smiled, "How many people have the twins been introduced to?"

"Not many," muttered Legolas, shrugging his shoulders and checking around him nonchantly for Faramir. "And I am supposed to be staying on the right side of him so that he will continue to have the Kingdom ticking over for the next fortnight."

"Aah to be in charge of your own subjects," sighed Thranduil, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Let us not talk of this, it is your last night here," Legolas said, "What are your plans?"

000

It was amazing how many women could appear when a baby's cries tore through the music. It had started as a whimper, which led to a moan, which quickly became a fully fledged howl. Clucking their tongues disapprovingly and cooing, the women debated, in a counsel debatably more serious that the ones Aragorn chaired each fortnight.

"Is she wet do you think?"

"What is the matter, duckling?"

"Maybe she is hungry, when was the last time she was fed?"

"I do think you are holding her wrong, my Lord, no offence meant."

Legolas swept through the gaggle of women, from where he had been talking with Erestor of his and Glorfindel's plans to move out into the quieter country, and calmly approached his father and the crying Liana. "I fear it is all too much for our little ones. They have been so good yet I fear now it is time for bed." As he spoke, Anna joined in with her sister's complaint. Legolas began to rock her gently, and was about to ask his father to be so kind as to part with his company and help them take the little twins to bed, when a hand alighted on his hip and warm breath brushed his ear.

"Do not worry meleth, I will take her from your father," Aragorn murmured, and then did exactly as he promised, taking Liana with a word of thanks to Thranduil and then whispered to her, "Come on then my little one, you have done so well, been so good, and if it is bedtime now." Giving Legolas a small smile, Aragorn joined him in striding across the room. Behind them, the crowd of women, perhaps a little assuaged of their obvious opinions that men could not raise children alone, began to disperse, but Legolas' impressive hearing caught the mutter, "Was I really holding her wrong?" from his father. He smirked to himself as he moved closer to the door.

As soon as the wardens shut the door behind them, and the clump of guards' feet started up, shoulders sagged, smiles dimmed substantially, and both fathers exhaled. They knew that no one would come through the hallway' this was a private part.

"So tired," Aragorn sighed, jiggling Liana up and down in a desperate attempt to quiet her.

"I know," Legolas intoned, feeling exactly the same, as he raised Anna up to sway with her as he walked. "And so are these two, but they did well to last that long."

"So did we," Aragorn put in, failing to stifle a yawn with the last word. He shook his head, "I have been doing that all evening."

Legolas snorted, "There is an impressive way of hiding your exhaustion my love."

Half-heartedly, Aragorn tutted, and asked, "Can you tell me, truly, that you were not yawning? Did you honestly pay full attention to everything that was said?"

"No," Legolas conceded, but primly added, "However, I am better at hiding it than you. We know this well."

"You are an elf," Aragorn pointed out, as they reached the doorway to the twins' nursery. Kicale, who had been following with Freyna in silence, darted forwards to open the door.

"I thought that much was obvious," Legolas muttered, nudging at Aragorn's ribs with his elbow, and then turned to the wetnurses. "Thank you for tonight. Why don't you go to bed for the – oh – two hours until they start to protest this break in routine?" Grinning, they obeyed, and Legolas and Aragorn moved into the nursery, to settle the babies in their beds. For the last week they had been in the nursery, it having been redecorated with slightly pink tinged clouds on the light blue walls.

000

Legolas beckoned to his husband from the bed, as Aragorn closed the door on the nursery. "You got her to sleep at last then?"

"With a combination of threats and songs," Aragorn admitted, dropping down onto the bed and crawling towards his husband. Legolas tugged his husband into his arms, so that the human's head was resting on his shoulder.

"Sounds about right," Legolas murmured, as Aragorn buried down against his side.

"We should really go back to the party," Aragorn mumbled, nestling in further and making no move towards leaving whatsoever, "The boys…"

"Someone will take care of them," soothed Legolas, "The guards are there, Atar, everyone that they trust is in that room, and will see that we are not there, and will look after them." He'd barely finished speaking when he noticed how Aragorn's breath and deepened and that he was asleep. Legolas closed his eyes.

**A/N: When I started this chapter, it was before Christmas. I'm rubbish, I'm sorry, forgive me. And my writing style is changing and I don't know why. Better or worse? **


	20. Last Day

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warning: Ahem, let me warn you now that I have given in and there WILL be sex later on in this chapter and if you do not want to read that – which somehow I doubt – then don't. The rating on this fic has been changed to M accordingly.**

**Note: Given that we are on chapter 20 and, on the chapter we cross the 100,000 word mark which is the most for any of my fics, important things should happen, don't you think?**

Drifting awake, Legolas stretched out, groping for the warmth of his husband to hold, but his hands encountered nothing but bare blankets. He could not help but groan as he forced himself up into a sitting position and opened his eyes. A blast of cold air hit his face. The doors to the balcony were open, and Legolas slipped out of bed, frowning and confused.

Aragorn was sitting on the stone wall of the balcony, knees against his chest, feet propped on the stone. His light, linen sleeping shirt was soaked through to the skin by rain battering down on him. Slowly, Legolas moved behind him and wrapped an arm around the human's waist, holding him, warming him, and more importantly keeping him from falling. "Melda nin, why are you here? You are soaked. It is February! You are going to freeze to death."

"I could not sleep," Aragorn replied. He did not take his eyes off the plateau, spread out before him, his kingdom, but he rested his head against the elf's. Legolas blinked against the rain streaming into his eyes, battering down on him violently, each drop joining a platoon of its fellows battering him with their darts. "Not after the last crying fit. But I did not want to wake you."

"And I do not want a dead husband. Come back inside," Legolas kissed Aragorn's cheek lightly, and Aragorn did not protest being led back inside. The pre-dawn sky thundered far away outside as Legolas secured the doors closed and pulled the heavy curtains to keep out nature. "Strip off those wet clothes before you get into bed," ordered Legolas, frowning at the human who had tried to skulk back to bed. He bent down to stoke the fire up into a blaze, to warm the room and, more importantly, his husband, as Aragorn obeyed before sinking under blankets. Legolas rolled his eyes at the shivering human, before slipping into the bed himself, and pulling Aragorn tightly into his arms. "Foolish man," he murmured, as Aragorn attempted to bury back as far as possible. "But your good intentions are appreciated."

Aragorn sighed appreciatively at the warm skin of his husband's body pressed in tight against his. There was something about an elf's touch that was always amazingly perfect, at the ideal temperature. When he was shivering like this, Legolas would warm him up again. When he was feverish and hot, Legolas' touch could call him down. He didn't understand how it worked, but Elbereth it did. A gentle kiss was planted on his soaking hair, and he closed his eyes.

Warm breath tickled his ear as Legolas asked, "What were you looking at, my love? You seemed dreamy… far away." He combed his fingers through Aragorn's weather battered, tangled curls.

"I was just… thinking. I have to go back to work tomorrow, and I was just thinking that, just a little, I am excited about that. It will be good to get back to work on the kingdom."

"So happy to desert us are you, meleth nin?" teased Legolas, in a slightly growly voice.

"Do not be foolish. I just want to start the pile of work that is making my desk groan," Aragorn turned in the hold as thunder crackled again outside to warm his front against Legolas' chest. "We used to race each other across the fields in weather like this, do you remember that?"

"I won," Legolas pointed out, smirking widely as he tucked Aragorn's head under his chin. "Every time."

"You always win, you are an elf. I can not beat you, but by the Valar I tried," laughed Aragorn softly. But then he sighed, "We do not do that anymore."

Lightly, Legolas kissed his husband's forehead and assured him, "My love, today will be your last day of relaxation with us. I have plans for you."

"Sounds ominous," Aragorn chuckled, and then winced as, in the next room, one of the twins began to cry, scared by the storm Legolas assumed. Aragorn groaned as he sat up, but Legolas pushed him back down.

"I will go," he said sternly, "You are not wearing anything, and you will get cold."

"I was not wearing clothes when they were born," pointed out Aragorn, but he rolled onto his side into the warmth Legolas had left behind.

"I will check on the boys on the way back. I do not know how Cariad reacts in storms. Try to go back to sleep my love."

By the time Anna was soothed, Liana was checked upon, and Legolas had ducked in to look in at the older two – to find Rilluin reading by the light of a candle and Cariad fast asleep – Aragorn had drifted off.

000

When the human re-awoke, it was to the shaking of his shoulder by a small hand, and the smell of cooked food. He opened his eyes to cold morning light, and saw Cariad and Rilluin smiling proudly over a tray of breakfast.

"Morning Ada," the two of them chorused to him, and Aragorn sat up, brushing away sleep with one hand. He kept the covers sufficiently high enough on his body to disguise the fact that he was wearing nothing.

"Good morning," Aragorn said, cautiously, as Legolas entered the room and closed the door with his back. "Why are you here?"

"We brought you breakfast," announced Rilluin, plonking the breakfast tray down on Aragorn's duveted lap with little ceremony. "Atar said that you would like it."

"We made it ourselves," Cariad added, triumphantly, squirming his way up the bedcovers to seize a slice of toast and take a bite. "Well… mostly ourselves." Aragorn presumed that they had cooked the burnt bits of toast, the rubbery egg and the blackened sausages, but that was alright.

Frowning, Legolas took a step forwards, and instructed, "Cariad let your father eat. Do not disturb him."

Aragorn grinned at his husband, appreciating the sentiment, but nevertheless, "It is fine, you can eat. You made a mountain of food, I can not eat this much. Come on Rilluin, come and eat with me." He glanced down at the tray. "Look, you even brought your own cutlery."

Cariad had the grace to blush, though Rilluin did not.

"And me?" queried Legolas, smiling, "Do I get to eat?"

"Well I am not sure that there will be enough for you as well, Legolas," said Aragorn, teasing.

"Ada, can I come under the covers?" asked Rilluin, interrupting.

"No. And do not speak with your mouth full of food."

000

When they were done, Cariad and Rilluin left to get themselves dressed, and Legolas curled up close against Aragorn's side to kiss his husband's forehead. "I am sorry, I forgot you were not wearing anything."

"It does not matter," grinned Aragorn, pulling Legolas' chin down so his lips could move from his forehead to his lips. "That was delicious, thank you."

"There is more to come melda nin, get dressed. I am going to go and get my breakfast," said Legolas, nudging his husband. He wasn't hungry really, but it was always devastatingly fun to tease.

"There really was not enough," Aragorn replied, gesturing over to the empty tray. Just a small, forlorn looking piece of cooked tomato remained.

"I only made… sorry, they were only making enough for you, and then a little excess. That was all," Legolas exclaimed, running his thump lightly over Aragorn's mock pouting lips, and then briskly pressed another kiss to them. "Now, go get clean and put some clothes on."

Aragorn saluted. "Yes sir." Legolas hopped off the bed and left the room, as Aragorn pulled himself out of bed.

000

After a long bath, Aragorn was just tying his belt on when he heard one of the twins begin to cry in the next room. Frowning to himself slightly, he cocked his head to listen. Liana, he was sure. And that was an attention seeking cry. Every one was different; hungry, wet, bored, tired… and then there were two children, but both fathers were able to easily distinguish between them.

Pulling on a shirt from the pile, barely glancing at it, Aragorn moved into the next room, turning towards Liana's crib, but that was not where the crying was coming from. His frown deepening, he moved over there instead, to pick up the infant. Scowling, he asked, "Who put you in the wrong crib? Doing that will only confuse people!" Liana started to calm down, as Aragorn stroked through her dark hair, which was just beginning to curl at the edges. "You are Liana, I am sure. I am not going insane," he said, settling down comfortably in one of the chairs, and jiggling her up and down. He hoped she would settle down before Anna, but it was unlikely, when one cried, the other cried too.

An echoing voice came from behind the chair, pronouncing, "Yes you are."

Aragorn covered his mouth with his free hand to smother his laughter at what was quite clearly Rilluin's voice and, speaking to Liana, said, 2I must be going mad, for I am sure I heard a voice in my head."

There was a giggle from behind the chair, that made Aragorn's smile, but, a moment later, Anna began to cry. Liana started afresh as Aragorn stood from the chair, and the human could not help but sigh. He moved over to Liana's cot, where Anna lay, becoming more and more red by the second. One arm holding Liana, Aragorn tugged down the woollen blankets to caress Anna's cheek and then move down to lightly squeeze her sides, tickling her, trying to get her quiet, knowing that if he put Liana down she would only start yelling at a higher volume.

"Hush, hush, hush," Aragorn murmured, but it was not working, in fact, Liana and Anna were in competition for who could scream the loudest. He was on the brink of calling out for Legolas to help him, when Rilluin moved out from behind the chair, and motioned to Anna.

"Can I help, Ada?" he asked, looking over the top of the basket at the scarlet faced infant.

Aragorn almost moaned in relief, "Please, ion nin." He swept down to kiss the child's curls. "You are an angel."

"I know," Rilluin said smugly. "I am her big brother. It is my fault."

Grinning, Aragorn said, "Sit on the chair, and take Liana for me, so I can have Anna." He knew it might be difficult for Rilluin to pick Anna out of the cot, squirming as she was, even if he had managed to swap the two of them around. Placing Liana down, Aragorn asked, "Why did you swap them?"

Rilluin just shrugged his shoulders, "I thought you might mix them up."

"Never," Aragorn smirked, pulling Anna into his arms. She was wet so he moved towards the clean clothes, but Legolas entered the room. Having just put Anna down on the towel, Aragorn threw his hands in the air. "Now you come, elf."

Sauntering over, Legolas pressed his lips to Aragorn's ear. "Later you will, human," he whispered.

As he manoeuvred Anna's wet clothes off her, Aragorn leant back towards his husband and replied, "I will hold you to that."

"I expect nothing less from you," Legolas stated. He pressed a kiss down to Anna's forehead, leaning over Aragorn's shoulder.

"Atar, Atar, I stopped Liana from crying," exclaimed Rilluin from the seat. Legolas turned to him, smiling.

"Well done, little one, thank you for helping Ada for me."

Before Rilluin could reply, there was a knock on the door, as the guards outside announced, "A messenger for the Consort."

"Come on in," Legolas said, as Aragorn raised his eyebrows at him, from where he had been playing with Anna's feet, much to her amusement.

"What have you done?" asked Aragorn.

Legolas merely shrugged, as the messenger walked into the room. "My Lord Faramir requests the presence of the Consort, in his study."

"Really, what have you done?" Aragorn repeated, confused. "Why does Faramir want you?"

"I do not know," Legolas confessed, "Yet I shall go and find out. Will you stay here, so I can seek you out when I am done?"

"Yes sir," Aragorn said, saluting, before returning to pretending to eat Anna's feet, and grinning at her chuckles.

000

"My husband tells me I am in trouble," Legolas said, grinning, and accepting the seat Faramir offered him. "And he will be unbearably smug if this is true. Am I?"

Faramir hesitated for a total of twenty seconds, before conceding, "Perhaps a little."

Legolas sighed, "Oh dear. What have I done?" He relaxed into the velvet and wood chair, made for the purpose of being uncomfortable, Legolas was sure. There was something about sitting across a table from someone, in the smallest chair in the room that made him feel just a little bit patronised. That was not something the Prince particularly appreciated.

"I heard of your plans for Aragorn," Faramir started, but faltered at the suddenly icy look in Legolas' eyes. Lightly swallowing, he raised his chin slightly and carried on, "It is not safe. In the middle of a field, Legolas! If ever there was a place to strike down the King…"

Snorting, Legolas interrupted, "If there was ever a time, it would have been eight months ago, when he was expecting the twins and much more vulnerable. Before, he went and found himself with four heirs."

"Only one heir, strictly speaking Legolas," Faramir said, frowning. They had had this conversation and this argument time after time. If anything, Elbereth forbid, happened to Aragorn and Rilluin, Cariad would be faced with opposition to the throne, and it was not permitted for either of the twins to take the throne either; Gondor, despite the Steward's wife's best efforts, was not yet too open to the idea of a female ruler. Faramir could not help but play devil's advocate in this matter, not liking those rules as much as his wife and the Royal Family, but they were the laws. They had to be abided by. Legolas despised the topic viciously, and so Faramir moved on from it. "Either way, you should not risk it."

"Yes I should. There is no risk. I have had soldiers patrolling there for the past two weeks. There is no risk. I have had soldiers patrolling there for the past two weeks. It is as secure as the beach houses that we stayed in. And he has not been out in the fresh air for about that long. He needs to feel the earth under his feet again, the grass between his toes, the fresh, cool air against his face. He went out at a ridiculous time this morning to get soaked by the rain but he was happiest out there, in the midst of that storm. The streaming rain, the raging wind," snapped out Legolas. His hand tightened on the wooden arm of the chair, but Faramir was not reacting so he carried on. "He has been cooped up, inside, because that was where we could keep him and the little twins safest, and him safest, and because he had to work and then all he wanted to do was sleep, he was exhausted, and he did not want to go out. He did not have the energy. Then it got cold, the children preferred to be inside, so he stayed with them. Now he does not want to take the babies out so he keeps them inside and he stays. This is his one day, his one last day, to enjoy himself. So let him."

Faramir could not remember the last time he had seen or heard Legolas be so heated. The elf was normally so reserved and calm, more of an on-looker in debates between Aragorn and Faramir, rather than a participant. Yet he had always been hugely protective of his husband and his children, almost overly so, and yet again, maybe that was a good thing in itself. Now he wanted to take a risk and, truly, it was not much of one he had to concede that. He had met with Rangers, fought with them, been surrounded by them, and they always looked out of place in cold stone halls, as if they wanted to hide behind velvet drapes and sink through the walls, back to their beloved outdoors. Aragorn was Chieftain of the Rangers, of course he was going to feel like that. Faramir returned his eyes to meet Legolas' cool, almost calculating gaze, and sighed, "Alright."

"Alright?" Legolas asked, slightly incredulously. He had participated in arguments between Aragorn and Faramir, mostly taking his husband's side but not always, and had expected more of a fight from the young human. It seemed that the suddenness of his outburst had shocked the Steward. He quashed the slight, too human, feeling of smugness, and smiled, "Thank you. He and I are hugely appreciative of this Faramir."

"He does not even know yet," Faramir pointed out.

"Oh he will be grateful," Legolas said, with a mock threatening growl in his voice.

Faramir chuckled as Legolas rose to his feet to take his leave, only the human was not quite done. "Let me assign another squad of soldiers. I know you have your own, I know you resent them, and I know Aragorn has his. But let another squad cover it as well."

Legolas paused, but a moment later, he nodded. If Faramir thought there was a risk – and the Steward was more familiar with the surrounding land than he was – then there was no point in taking a risk. He wanted Aragorn to be happy, but not at the expense that he got hurt. It killed him inside whenever his love suffered.

000

Jiggling Anna up and down on his hip, Aragorn waited impatiently for his husband. Rilluin was amusing him by what he was lecturing Liana on.

"-So you must grow up soon so that you are a fun little sister. And I am your big brother so you must do what I say-"

"I do not think that is strictly true, ion nin," Aragorn put in.

"-And bring me things when I want you too, because you are so young and you must learn how to help the citizens through me. I can teach you lots-"

"She is not your servant. You have a ridiculous amount of those."

Rilluin shrugged and just continued, "I have plans for you. You are going to confuse other people by swapping round with Anna. You are going to grow up fast too, and –"

Aragorn shook his head, wondering what on earth had been fed to the child. A long, warm hand alit on his thigh, and Aragorn smiled back at Legolas. "I see you have all four of your lips," he commented, smirking. "What did Mister Steward want with you?"

"Nothing of any note to you," Legolas assured him, taking his hand away from Aragorn's hip and picking Liana out of Rilluin's arms. "Come on ion nin, time to get a move on and get wrapped up. Wear your boots and waterproof, it is muddy out there even if it has stopped raining." He glanced towards the window. "Mostly."

"Your plans involve us going outside?" Aragorn queried, his eyes darting down to Liana in Legolas' arms and Anna in his own. "I am not too keen on taking these two in the cold just yet. I know that we took Rilluin out but it was the end of Spring, not the start. And they are smaller than he was."

Legolas was unable to help a grin. "I know, Aragorn." He knew the man far too well. "Kicale and Freyna are looking after the babies, just for a little bit for today." He paused for a moment. Whereas a minute before, he had been so sure of the human, yet the human could indeed still be unpredictable to him. And this we was indeed nervous about. "Aragorn… is that alright?"

There was a silence for a moment before Aragorn said, "Yes of course. I need to leave them with others at some point or other."

"Yes you do," Legolas said, grinning happily. "Come on. And do wrap up, Faramir will have my head if you get ill, and I can not say that I want that at all."

000

Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "A field? You have brought me to a field for my last day."

"Yes and our last day of holiday," Cariad chimed in with, but he was grinning, knowing the plans. However, he was right. Tomorrow, Aragorn and Legolas were sending the children back to school to be taught by Elladan and Elrohir, now that Glorfindel and Erestor were gone to their new countryside home with Sinclair. Given the choice of being tutored by their Uncles, and occasionally Kicale, who had some casual experience as a governess, or to go to school, Rilluin had immediately chosen tutors, and Cariad had copied.

Legolas made his horse shift closer to Aragorn's so he could murmur, "We have had a lot of fun in fields before now. A lot. Do not say that we have not."

Unable to protest this, Aragorn nodded, and Legolas was about to add more, when Rilluin interrupt, "Ada, Atar! Race you to the end and back."

Before Aragorn and Legolas could speak, Cariad and Rilluin were racing away ahead of the fathers. "We had countdowns when I was young," Aragorn growled out.

"They are winning! Move!" Legolas exclaimed, spurring his horse forwards, an excited gleam in his crystal blue eyes, though Aragorn could not see that for more than a moment, as Legolas was carried away from him. And he would be damned if his sons and his husband would beat him.

000

"Brego is old!" Aragorn protested, defensively, running his hands down the horse's long nose. Brego butted him affectionately, as if to comfort. He had lost by a spectacular degree.

"You mean that you are old," pointed out Cariad, nibbling on one of the biscuits Legolas had brought over.

Aragorn felt impossibly childish as he complained, "Atar is older." He ignored Legolas' slight glare. "A lot older."

"But he does not look it," Rilluin said, giggling.

"Thank you darling one," grinned Legolas, leaning over to kiss the top of Rilluin's dense, dark curls.

"He is an elf. Of course he looks younger. He is an immortal!" Aragorn grumbled. Suddenly, his eyes lit up with a new argument. "You stared before me. By about a minute."

Cariad moved to take the last biscuit, only to have his hand brushed away by Legolas with a frown, so he simply said, "We are younger than you. You had to give us a fair head start."

Aragorn stuttered incomprehensibly for a minute, before groaning and biting his biscuit resentfully.

Chuckling to himself, Legolas calmly said, "My love, why don't we play something you can win at?" Aragorn conceded to look suitably excited by this. "As we were discussing this morning; I will race you across the field."

"Ada will win," Rilluin stated immediately. "He has been training for the past three weeks."

But Cariad was shaking his head. "Atar will win. He is lighter and fitter, and did not have twins two months ago."

"I bet the last biscuit that Ada will win," Rilluin challenged.

000

Why was it that he had missed this so? Most of the time they ran was because they were in trouble; orcs, wargs, once a dragon. Thinking back, he was probably more often running towards the trouble than from it. He could not remember the last time he had just run for fun. Air was sucked into his lungs with each breath, and the heat of the exercise against the cold wind on his face made him feel alert and oh so exhilarated.

He was neck and neck with Legolas, the elf flashing him excited grins, the silky blonde hair streaming around him in the wind.

"You are going to lose, human," the elf called out, his eyes focusing back on the finish line Cariad and Rilluin had set up.

'_Watch me prove you wrong,' _Aragorn sent through the bond, deciding to save his breath and keep it inside his slightly burning lungs. His muscles were protesting the exercise. He had been taking his regime lightly up until that point, trying to get his body back into the almost prime condition it had been before the twins, but it was still weary from the exertions and the late nights. Yet there was no chance that he would let his husband win.

Clenching his teeth together, he forced his muscles to work faster, drive harder, until he skidded over the finishing line. Rilluin jumped to his feet, cheering, and Aragorn laughed. That must mean he had won, despite the fact Legolas could not have been more than ten inches behind him. He spun around to his husband and asked, "Can we go again?"

"If you want," Legolas said, chuckling. He scanned Aragorn's face, and he could not help but widen his smile. Aragorn's eyes were almost over-bright, his cheeks flushed, and, ai, he looked so alive. Legolas adored it, and could not resist the urge to press his lips against Aragorn's. Immediately, Aragorn was pushing back against him, moulding himself up against Legolas' chest.

When he breathlessly pulled away, ignoring the eye-rolls and groans of his children, Aragorn whispered, "Or maybe I will save my energy for later."

000

Pushed up against the wall, Legolas' fingers scrabbling at his buttons, Legolas' mouth at his neck, Aragorn panted, "We should check on the little twins." They had left the boys playing inside after lunch, when desire for each other became too much, after so many teasing touches from both sides.

"They will be fine," Legolas insisted, kissing his way up and up from the crook of Aragorn's neck, to his jaw, scattering them as he spoke. "The wetnurses have put them to bed." Aragorn pulled up his husband's chin to claim another kiss, as the last of his buttons were undone, and he struggled out of his shirt.

"But we should check," Aragorn said, though his actions contradicted his words as he helped Legolas shed his own shirt. Their tunics had been discarded and lost somewhere in the hallway. Legolas hushed him with his lips, and seized him, taking him away from the wall and pushing the human down onto the bed. It was far more comfortable there than up against the wall, and comfort seemed so much more important than it had been when they… Aragorn… was half, a third of his age.

Aragorn groaned as Legolas kissed his way down his chest, paying particular attention to the sensitive spots that he knew from decades of experience. Their already hard groins rubbed together, heating the blood racing around the human's body. This did not get boring over time, just more elegant. And ah, how Legolas liked to multitask. As the elf's tongue swirled around one of his nipples, coaxing the nub to hardness, his fingers unlacing Aragorn's leggings. Those fingers… that mouth… were oh so torturous. Aragorn knew that Legolas was teasing him on purpose, well aware that his blood and breath were racing and he was aching for Legolas inside him, and yet the elf was taking an inordinate amount of time playing with him.

Suddenly, Legolas' teeth bit down on Aragorn's nipple, and a small cry was ripped from Aragorn's lips. Pleasure, pain, ecstasy, agony, they combined, making him almost delirious. Until Legolas moved on to the other nipple, rather than continuing his way down. Impatient, Aragorn hit Legolas' hands away, and undid his leggings himself, pulling them down, before turning his hands to Legolas'. Legolas chuckled at his lover's eagerness, the laughter making his throat vibrate against Aragorn's chest. But he conceded to move away and pull his own leggings down, assisting Aragorn, until he was as naked as the human beneath him, heated skin against heated skin.

Aragorn's hardness was hot against his as he moved up to kiss him again, and Aragorn could not help but moan almost gutturally into the kiss as Legolas wrapped his hand around him. "Please," the human whimpered, and Legolas smiled sweetly above him, and he nodded. Legolas pulled a cushion out from underneath the human's head, and placed it underneath Aragorn. Aragorn reached back and extracted a vial from the drawer, handing it over to the elf.

One oil slicked finger pushed inside him, making him groan… then another, making his head back so he could savour the feeling… then they withdrew, and he could not help but whimper – with Legolas in so fey a mood, it was difficult to tell what he would honestly do next – but then, blessedly, the finger was replaced with something so much larger and made him almost melt, as Legolas bent down to kiss him. "I love you," came the whisper, and Aragorn opened his eyes blissfully to gaze up at the beautiful elf above him. The long blonde hair feathered out and was tickling Aragorn's already sensitive chest, stirring the nerves to an even more sensitive level.

"I love you t–" The last word was snatched from his lips when Legolas' length was thrust far into him again, and his body was caught in sensation. Pleasure indescribably. He was on fire with it, Legolas' hands tight on his waist as he thrust again and again. Aragorn was so close, so close to completion, when Legolas stopped. "Legolas!" he cried out, his back arched and tense in expectation, his body quivering.

"Hush!" exclaimed Legolas, and Aragorn resentfully silenced, so that they could hear the voice of Cariad calling outside their door.

"Atar! Atar!" came the summoning voice.

Aragorn could not help but look, and feel, horrified. The door was locked securely, but, Elbereth, Legolas could not stop now.

"What is the matter, little one?" Legolas called out, his voice hoarse with lust and desire and arousal. He glanced at his husband's slightly agonised expression and winced.

"I fell, and I cut my knee. Will you make it better?"

Legolas closed his eyes in regret, swallowed once, and called back, "In a minute little one, I will be right there. I am just…"

"In the bathroom," Aragorn inserted in a whisper.

"In the bathroom," Legolas echoed, louder, so his child could hear, and nodded thankfully to him. "Can you find Uncle Elladan or Uncle Elrohir, they will help you. Until I am done."

"Alright," Cariad said, almost resentfully, and Legolas turned his attention back to his husband.

"Fast?" Aragorn queried, and Legolas replied by thrusting in harder and more furiously than before. Aragorn grunted at the first, and then let him self be swept away by sensation that soon so increased and threw him over the edge. Legolas followed a few seconds later, with a strangled cry, before sagging down on top of his husband. Their skin began to cool, under the sheen of sweat that coated their skin. Both were trembling ever so slightly, fighting to get her breathing under control and wishing they could stay forever, feeling like that. But Aragorn dragged his fingers lightly through Legolas' slightly damp hair, and murmured, "Perhaps that ending could have been improved."

"Later. I had not planned this for now, but rather for later. After a private dinner, and wine, and a bath," Legolas confessed, summoning up his strength to pull himself away. Aragorn moaned unhappily, but sat up himself to watch Legolas' behind make its way into the bathroom to dunk his head into the basin of water in the bathroom. The elf emerged his hair dripping wet, as the elf threw his head back. Aragorn threw over the shirt and leggings that had been dropped earlier, so that Legolas could put them on. He was seriously considering curling up in the sheets of the bed, to doze until Legolas could return, but then in the next room, Liana started her crying. Aragorn groaned, and forced himself to sit up. "You go to her and I will go to Cariad," Legolas said, smiling contentedly despite having been pulled away from his husband far too early. "But do put some clothes on; the wet nurses might be in there."

Aragorn was laughing as Legolas left, and found Cariad was waiting outside for him. "I thought you were going to find your Uncles," Legolas said, frowning slightly as he knelt down at the side of his child.

"I did not want them, I wanted you to helped me, not them," Cariad said, stretching out his leg to show his gash, and he sat upon his father's knees.

Legolas wanted to sigh 'Of course you did,' but he did not say it. He leant over to examine it, and was doing so, yet suddenly, there was… a scream from the next room.

"Ada?" came Cariad's curious voice.

Legolas had frozen. He could not move to run to his husband, though ever muscle was demanding his movement to be at Aragorn's side. The horror, the fear, the… the loss… utter terror. But before he had been asleep. His wet hair was suddenly freezing, dripping down his neck. He knew that scream, he had heard it before from his husband, and it had engraved itself inside him. Yes, he knew that scream.

**A/N: And we wrap it up there, ladies and gentlemen. Review?**


	21. Funeral

**Disclaimer: Not mine. But would you like some tissues? Possible, possible, you may need them. **

He did not know they made coffins that small. The royals of the past were often burnt, cremated, but Aragorn had refused that from the start. He could not set his little one alight, to see the flames devour her plump little arms, make her tine, barely formed, delicate as spindle bones crumble into ash. No. She was to be buried in the fields of Gondor so she could watch the sun rise and set each morning and become covered in the wild flowers that he knew she would have adored. She was the daughter of an elf and a Ranger, for goodness sake.

And maybe that had been her downfall. She had been beautiful, so beautiful with that smile whenever one of her brothers or fathers had approached her; her huge, liquid brown eyes, so full of intelligence, so alert. The gods had seen that beauty and taken it for themselves. His pulsing heart wanted to curse them every moment for doing that, but his head told him not to do it. They had blessed him with so much, and they could take all that away.

He just wanted to hold her again. The miniscule coffin was being lowered down into the ground, yet his whole body was crying out for him to break rank to reach out and pick her up out of that claustrophobic box, and then she would wake, and cry, and live. He had hoped so desperately that he had been wrong, when he had reached her cot. Of course he knew that something was wrong; his Anna had been blue! And cold, oh so cold, she had been, and he was now, standing out in vicious February wind, that seemed to scream it way around him, as loud as he had.

He glanced to the side, tearing his eyes away from the last fraction of the coffin, being covered by dirt, and glanced to Liana. Was she cold? He did not think he would be able to bear it if she was lost as well. But no, she was shrouded in blanket after blanket, being held securely by Legolas. Where else would she be? Legolas barely let go of her, only begrudgingly letting the wetnurses take over to feed her, because it was necessary, but nothing more. Aragorn knew that it was the elf's desperate need to keep Liana alive and with him. Not to lose her like Anna. But sometimes he wanted that security as well.

Cariad was pressing back against Legolas' legs, one of his hands twisted into the elf's dark tunic, looking so solemn in those dark colours, which made his young skin look so pale, his creamy blonde hair so oddly like Legolas', it was as if he was as half elf as Rilluin. And tears were on the younger boy's cheeks, not because of Anna's death, Aragorn was sure, but because his fathers were upset, and had barely spoken in the past week. Because what were words with this much grief? Aragorn swallowed the misery that threatened to overwhelm him for a minute, as people - who barely knew Anna, had not touched her life, but had to attend the Princess' funeral because they were nobles and they were Lords, and they had to show their respect – began to walk away.

Yet Aragorn could not move. He could not move away from Anna, leave her, not just yet. There was still the hope, the mad, vain, hope that this was all a dream, and he would wake, deep seated in Legolas' arms, to the sounds of two babies vying for attention. But no such luck.

"Aragorn, it is freezing. I am going to take the children indoors." Legolas' voice interrupted his thoughts, and Aragorn did not know how long it had been. It was darker than before, but it was still winter. It got dark early here now. A light smattering of snow was falling around him, and a thin layer of white began to cover the mound of earth that suffocating-ly covered his daughter. Somewhere along the way, Aragorn's hands had clenched on Rilluin's shoulder, and slowly, he released his firstborn.

"I want to stay here," mumbled Aragorn, bleakly staring down at the mound of earth.

Legolas was silent as he lead the children away, and Aragorn was left alone, in the gathering dark.

000

Legolas felt bad leaving Aragorn there, on his own, but Cariad had began to shiver and Liana was warm still, but he was worried that it would not last long with the late February snow began. He was doing his husband no good, he knew that, but if he had stayed, they would have frozen, and leaving him in the dark on his own… but he could not make things better for the human. It hurt too much for him to be able to comfort Aragorn at the moment, when he was hurting so much as well, and Aragorn was not looking after the other three, living children, who did not understand why their Ada was so often in tears now.

And Cariad was still shaken, as Legolas was, by Aragorn's scream of terror. The nights since, Cariad had crawled into their bed, and Legolas had had to soothe him until the haunted green eyes closed and the child went to sleep – as if he needed any more hours of sleeplessness. Liana, without her twin, still managed to wake up about ten times a night, he was sure. Maybe it just felt that way because Aragorn managed to sleep through her cries, or ignore them, and so Legolas would get up, pick up her tiny form, and take her to the wetnurse, or change her, or just hold her until she stopped. But she did not mind; all he wanted to do was hold her and keep her with him so she would not leave to. Anna had not appeared ill in the slightest, and yet she had died, silent, without the slightest cry, that they had heard, but they had been preoccupied. He shuddered, fighting down his guilt.

Elbereth though, that yell… He had heard it before, the first time Aragorn had had that nightmare, when Rilluin was just seven months old. He had raced away from Cariad and had fallen to his knees next to Aragorn, clutching at him, as Aragorn held Anna close. He knew what had happened; the montage of pictures and pain were sent screaming through the bond in a rush. Anna, still. Anna, cold. Anna, dead. Cariad had come in behind him, he knew, and Legolas had been crying, as Aragorn sobbed and stammered and rocked on the spot. But Legolas was an elf, and a good father, he hoped, and he could see terror in Cariad, so he had swallowed, cutting off his emotions, cauterising his own nerve endings so that he could not feel any pain. He had forced himself to stand, leave Aragorn and go to Cariad, brushing away those tears. He had placed his hand on Cariad's shoulder and told him gently, over his Ada's cries, to go and find Elladan and Elrohir, and then stay in their room until Legolas could come to him. Then he had moved over to Liana's cot and picked her up, for her cries had become screeches in competition with Aragorn's noise. He had comforted her, whilst Aragorn broke down.

But now, surrounded by activity, Elladan and Elrohir being rowdy just to try and cheer up the miserable Princes, people eating and drinking and talking, coming over to offer condolences and then moving away when the Consort barely acknowledged them. He hated that Faramir had turned not only the lives of his children into politics, but their deaths now as well. He wanted them to leave, so he could just be quiet, with his children and his family, and so that he could grieve in private. He had walked past hundreds of candles, flowers, winter growers, but the people were missing the idea of the twin princesses, that had captured their imagination. His father knew what he wanted, and sat there, next to him, one comforting hand against his thigh as Legolas stared down at Liana in his arms.

She was sleeping but she was always moving. Her chest moved up, down, up down, faster than an adult's, and she was never still. She was always moving ever so slightly, as she dreamed the sweetest, most innocent of dreams. Her forehead would wrinkle, her eyes would twitch beneath the lids, and every now and again, a small smile would grace her lips. How could she smile when her other half was gone? He could not smile anymore.

000

Aragorn was warm now, under the duvet, but not as warm as he wanted to be. All he could see was Legolas' bare, alabaster shoulders, haughty and tense in the darkness. He was almost scared and yet… he summoned up his strength. "Legolas, please…"

"What is it?" the elf asked, in a snapping voice. He did not turn over; he did not remove his eyes from the basket holding his only daughter. He only slept on that side now.

Biting his lip, Aragorn found that he was nervous of the elf's reaction. He had not felt so scared of the elf's response since… before they became lovers. "Will you not look at me?"

Cruelly slow, Legolas did, dragging himself around to meet Aragorn's eyes. The elf's face was stony, marble. "It is past midnight, go to sleep," Legolas ordered. His eyes were blank.

"I can not sleep," Aragorn confessed, "Can you not… just… hold me, please?" He knew he sounded just so… pathetic, and he knew that tears were welling in his eyes. "You… you have not looked at me in a week. You can not look in my eyes."

"You can not look in mine!" snarled Legolas, but the two sets of eyes met now furiously. "You expect me to comfort you, but you have not made any move to soothe me, to find out what my feelings are. I always, always, comfort you, but maybe I need some back sometimes, Aragorn. I can not make this relationship work all the time, not on my own."

"You have feelings about this?" snorted Aragorn, somewhat incredulously. "You have not shed a tear, not once, and I have been waiting for you to come to me, to look after me or to have me look after you. And I will. Surely you know that I will?" His voice broke on the last sentence.

"Hush," bit out Legolas, "You will wake Liana."

"Is that all you care about now?" Aragorn snapped out, throwing back his blankets, so that he could get out of bed and stand up. "You care about the children, you devote so much time to them, but you haven't touched me. What have I done to repulse you now?"

"I am trying to get them happy first, because I can not be happy until they are," Legolas said, slipping out of the bed as well. They were barely managing to keep their voices at a whisper, so he nodded towards the nursery and stalked into there. Aragorn followed.

"You can be happy whilst I am not?" Aragorn asked, in a whisper, even though he was in the nursery, and Legolas had closed the door. "That hurts, Legolas, you said that you could not be happy if I was upset. And I am, I am hurting. I think you are too, but you are too proud to show it. If you can open up to anyone, it is me. Surely you know that."

"I do not want to open up," Legolas snapped out. If he opened up, if he began to talk about what he was feeling about Anna, the emotion that swelled at the edge of his consciousness threatened to overwhelm him at every point, and he had to fight away. He didn't want to give in to it. He could not.

"Well I need you too, I can not be the only one of us who is missing her. You can not always be so cold, Legolas. Stop being such an elf!"

"Forgive me, Aragorn, for being the born the way I was. I thought you liked me like this."

"I do! How can you think… I just wish that you would… I do not know, Legolas, I just want you to show some emotion, show that you miss her, show that you are not afraid to care."

"If you show some emotion to our children, then I will," Legolas growled back. There was a tentative knock on the door, and Legolas shook his head, his hair falling in his eyes as he murmured, "Cariad." He left Aragorn standing in the nursery, so he could swoop his son up in his arms. "Can't sleep sweet one?" Aragorn heard him ask, as those tears which had threatened to fall earlier began their journey down his cheeks. Too many had fallen recently. He hated feeling like everything was dark, all the time. He hated the way his body shook with the very emotion that Legolas was staving away. Maybe the elf was the smarter one.

Moving into the bedroom, Aragorn watched the way Legolas kissed and caressed Cariad's hair, the way his hands stroked the limbs that trembled slightly. Cariad was having nightmares, about the scream that Aragorn had first given when he had dreamt that dream. Legolas still did not know, he would not know; he had not asked, but Aragorn knew what it meant. Knew what was going to happen. That was why he could not bring himself to kiss Rilluin goodnight, or to comfort Cariad when he cried. He slid back into the bed, and listened to the murmurs Legolas bestowed upon Cariad. Why could he comfort him and not Aragorn? Aragorn wanted those hands upon his. Those words murmured in his ears.

Wrapping his arms around himself, he closed his eyes.

000

Legolas heard the deepening breath of his husband, indicating that he was asleep. Cariad had dozed off long before, but Legolas had not the heart to pick him up and take him away. He wanted him to sleep properly; if he lifted him up, he would probably wake. Slowly, he extracted himself from the bed, careful not to wake up either of the humans, but... he kissed Aragorn before he left the bed. They had not spoken to each other all week, and the time they did it was so that they could shout at each other? It was difficult, but... he loved the human so much. So much. Even if they fought. He would make it better, but he got out so he could reach out and lay a hand on Liana's chest. It still moved, warm against the woollen, knitted, cardigan. He hoped it would move for much longer.

Slipping out of the room, he moved towards Rilluin's room and poked his head around the door. Rilluin raised his head, from his pillow almost immediately, and looked up at him. "Atar? Are you alright?"

"Yes ion nin, I was just checking that you were alright," Legolas whispered. "Are you… alright?"

Suddenly, Rilluin shook his head. "Am I… can I have a hug Atar?"

"Of course you can," Legolas said, entering the room and dropping down on the bed. Rilluin had tears on his cheeks, and Legolas caressed his cheek, wiping them away. "You are not alright." Rilluin shifted out from under the blankets, and out onto Legolas' knee, burying in, and Legolas immediately felt regret. He had been paying more attention to Cariad, who had, he thought, been hurt most. But Rilluin was more mature, and so he had understood, to a greater degree than Cariad, what the death of Anna meant.

"No," whimpered Rilluin, "And you are not either." Legolas had been trying his best to keep his emotions inside, just so that he could try and get his children back to their usual, adorably cheerful selves. When they were happy, when Aragorn was happy, then he could be. But the children had to come first, now, before Legolas could summon up the strength to care for Aragorn.

"No I am not, ion nin, but I will be. I am doing my best for you, you know that, don't you? I am trying to make you happy again," Legolas murmured, "But… when you lose someone, it hurts. It takes time before it stops hurting."

"How long?" Rilluin asked.

"I do not know," Legolas sighed, "I honestly do not know."

**A/N: I'm sorry if I upset anyone. review. Anna died of cot death. Cot death is also known as SIDS, which stands for sudden infant death syndrome. Cot death isn't a single illness or disease. Rather, it's a diagnosis, given when an apparently healthy baby dies without warning. In those times, records suggest that approximately 20% of women died during childbirth and 5% of infants died during delivery with another 10-12% dying in their first months. **


	22. Birthday

**Disclaimer: Not mine. You wish I'd never borrowed them, I know.**

Outside, spring was approaching, with all its fecundity. The world was pulsing with new life, but in the King's House, there was but a dried up seed. Glorfindel, Erestor and Sinclair had visited briefly, but they had soon made their excuses, and fled the misery that pervaded everywhere. Thranduil, who knew what it was to lose a child, stayed close, as father to both Legolas and Aragorn, in the absence of Elrond. Elladan and Elrohir did their best to keep the children quiet and entertained, but laughter did not last long. Except today. Legolas wanted today to be perfect. And Aragorn was not going to spoil it for his son.

"You did not get him anything?" Legolas exclaimed incredulously. "Aragorn it is his eighth birthday, he is going to realise. He is not two anymore."

"Do not yell at me so, Legolas," growled Aragorn, hands at his temples. "I made a mistake, this is where you forgive me and help me out of this mess."

Legolas threw his hands up in the air. "I reminded you and I reminded you, yet you are an adult, you should be able to find the time to buy your eldest son a birthday present."

Flushing, hating how right the elf was, Aragorn replied, "I have had a lot on my mind Legolas, perhaps you had not noticed that our daughter died. Perfectly understandable of course, you forgetting; I recall that you were slightly caught up at the time. Remind me, Legolas, what was it that you were doing when my Anna died?"

"I was making love to the man I loved," Legolas replied steadily. Aragorn's eyes held nothing but venom and accusation. Legolas knew what that accusation was; Aragorn was blaming him that he was not with Anna when she died. It was a realisation that had hit in the last week. It had been three weeks. It had been three weeks since the funeral. "And that is something I refuse to let you make me regret. No one was to know that she was to die. How were we supposed to predict that, and how did you propose it would be any different had you been there?"

"I… Do not know, I just would have done something… Had I been given the chance." Elbereth, did the man not know how much it hurt Legolas to look into the eyes of his beloved and see such steel in eyes that used to look upon him with soft silver? It ripped him into shreds. How could Aragorn think that he was at fault for Anna's death? But grief did not lend itself to sanity and clarity of thought. Legolas knew that, and shook his head.

"We can not change the past, Aragorn, and you have to stop living there. You have three other children, living, now, that need their Ada," he sighed, taking a seat next to the human, so that their thighs almost touched, almost. Their skin had not brushed together for quite a while.

"You say I live in the past, but at least I do not forget it completely as you do. I had forgotten one thing though; elves and their mourning. You mourn for how many centuries they have been alive, you work by that code. When I die, you will only mourn for a day. That is all I, unworthy human, am to you. A day in your lifetimes that are measured by millennia. And because Anna was a baby, because you only knew her for those two short months, she is not worthy of your tears. That is why you do not cry, Legolas, dare to tell me otherwise." Aragorn was spitting slightly as he hissed out the words, and shaking with each of them. Legolas wanted to cry, but no, he would not.

"That you can think that of me hurts, Aragorn, melda." His voice shook slightly, with anger and misery as he spoke, and tried to give way on the last, strained word. Was beloved really the right word to use anymore? He was not sure. He stood, and said, "I will take my leave, and go and find our children. They will be expecting us, and they will not grow up parentless. They need you to be a father, Aragorn."

Aragorn watched Legolas' back retreat, and the moment the door closed, a great gulp of a sob overwhelmed him. He wanted to cry out, to get Legolas to come back, to sob into that firm elvish shoulder, have those strong arms around him, those kisses in his hair, and to take away his tears. "What am I doing?" he choked out, letting his neck give way and his head flop down as he buried his face in his hands. The anger was gone, leaving him empty and… alone. Ai Valar, so alone. He did not know how long he sat there, pouring out those tears of agony, but it was starting to get lighter outside.

His heart was pounding inside him as he tentatively, oh so tentatively, reached through the bond. He needed Legolas, and he had to hope that Legolas needed him too. Legolas could pull him into the present, and he could teach the elf to grieve for the past and what might have been. But he hit a brick wall, a mental one, and his eyes brimmed with new tears. Legolas was blocking the past out as well as him…

Suddenly, he was broken from his grief by a small hand being placed on his knee. Aragorn looked up through waterlogged eyes, into wary green ones. "Ada… are you alright?" came Cariad's nervous voice.

Did he look in the slightest bit alright? Stupid child.

"Well… no," Cariad said, removing his hand from his father's knee. Aragorn could have punched himself. He was quite sure that Legolas could have punched him for him. He had not realised he had been speaking aloud. "I… I brought you a biscuit. To cheer you up."

"Oh Cariad," sighed Aragorn. He patted his knee, but Cariad shook his head, refusing to cuddle in. The misery rose to claim the human King once more, as Cariad placed the biscuit on the bed and backed away. "Fine," Aragorn snapped, "Leave me, as your Atar does."

"Ada…"

"No, Cariad, you do not want to be here and I do not want you here." He closed his eyes and threw himself back against the pillows, as Cariad fled the room.

000

"What did you do?" demanded Legolas' voice, breaking the serenity of Aragorn's misery in his office, as he tried to work. "What did you say to Cariad? Because he is sobbing into the arms of my father."

"I… I did not mean it," Aragorn said, looking up from his paperwork.

"What did you say?" growled Legolas, standing over Aragorn and the desk, his eyes flashing with his fury.

Aragorn knew that Legolas would find out, why should he delay it? "That I did not want him there."

Legolas was stunned, stayed stock still for about thirty seconds, but Aragorn could see the anger rising inside him. Legolas was turning red, and that never happened, until… "Ai, Elbereth Aragorn! Do you have any idea what that would have done to him? Him, of all our children. Do you not… He thinks that you loved Anna more than him, because you gave birth to her and not to him and…" Suddenly the anger drained away, and Legolas merely asked, "Where has my husband gone? Where is the man who would not skulk in his room whilst his eldest son is waiting for him so he can open his presents? Where is the man who judged his words at least a little better?" Aragorn paled at the words. "Where is the man that I married?" Legolas; voice fell to a whisper, "Where is the man I loved?"

"I am right here, Legolas, I have not gone anywhere. I am… let me go and see Cariad. Let me fix this," Aragorn asked, but there was a hand on his chest preventing him from going anywhere.

"He does not need you at a moment like this. The least he needs is you. Particularly looking like that," Legolas gestured down at Aragorn. Legolas had not had the energy to push the human into the bath, or the willpower, and the human was dirty, hair greasy, lank, and his face was puffed with his tears. That he was dressed was in fact a big achievement. "Sort yourself out and then go and make your excuses to Rilluin. I can not deal with you right this second."

"Can not deal with me?" queried Aragorn, "What is that supposed to mean? I do not have to be cared for."

"Then why do you keep pining over me? Why do you keep demanding reassurance from me?" asked Legolas. "There is not enough of me Aragorn! If you will not help me with the children, then I can not help you with you. And it is not as if you are even trying to help with the children. You lock yourself in here, working, and then you hurt Cariad. He was recovering, Aragorn, and you tell him he is worthless. When he tries to help you, by all accounts." He shook his head. "I wanted Rilluin to be happy today but instead I have to fight to keep Cariad smiling. This is too much for me Aragorn. Keeping them happy and mopping up your messes, when you make them worse."

"What are you trying to say?" demanded Aragorn, rising from his seat despite the hand on his chest, fighting it away.

"I am not saying anything. I have to go back to my son now," Legolas said, "Because I can not help thinking that you will make it worse for him."

000

Legolas lifted Cariad out of his father's arms and into his. "Come on little one, I need you to calm down for me." Cariad was almost hysterical, his sobs choking him. Thranduil had not managed to calm him down at all. Rubbing Cariad's back, Legolas felt like he was looking after Liana once again. "Hush little one, please. Come now."

Choking slightly, Cariad stammered, "Ada does not… not want me. He… He does not love me Atar."

"Of course he does," growled Legolas almost defensively. "He loves you, he would kill for you, and he would die for you. Right now, he is upset and he is taking it out on you, and that is not fair. But he will get better. I promise that he will."

"You… .you can not promise that," cried Cariad into his father's shoulder. "It has been… been weeks. He is not getting b-better at all."

"He will, I promise he will," Legolas murmured, nodding to his father, who left the room. He took a seat, and Cariad curled up against his chest, burying in.

"I miss him," whispered Cariad, wiping his nose on Legolas' shirt, much to the elf's disgust. But he was calming down, his breathing becoming more regular, and his tears were stopping their flow. "I wish he would get better quicker, I want him to turn nice again. I want him to be like you."

No you do not, Cariad, Legolas thought. It was good that Aragorn had some emotion, he knew that, he had to admit it, because one of them had to have some emotion. Somewhere there would be a happy medium. He just had to find it. But it was so hard. He did not want that emotion, if he could lock it away.

000

When Cariad finally calmed down enough for Legolas to clean up the tears, Legolas carried the blonde child towards the lounge. Cariad's weight was little, but Legolas' feet dragged a little, under the weight of his thoughts. If Aragorn carried on like this, well… he did not know what he would do. He was broken from his thoughts by a soft brush of a kiss against his cheek. Pleasantly surprised, he turned to Cariad and asked, "What was that for, ion nin?"

"Just… you know I love you, don't you Atar?" asked Cariad, ever hesitant as he was at the moment. Aragorn's behaviour was not encouraging him to be the fun loving boy he had been before, and little by little, in tiny movements only noticed by a perpetually worried father, the child was slipping back towards what he had been like a year ago. The breakdown of public affection between his fathers, which had made him feel secure before, was aiding his relapse, Legolas had thought once, in a bout of insomnia. He did not sleep well anymore, and his head was so painfully full of thoughts.

"Of course I know that you love me," Legolas said, smiling at the child, "But it makes me very happy when you remind me and you show me. Very happy."

"Well…" Cariad was hesitant again, but Legolas just waited, pausing outside the door to the living room. "I know that it makes Ada happy when you tell him you love him, and when you kiss him, and he is sad at the moment and needs cheering up. Maybe… maybe you could kiss him and make him a nice smiley Ada again."

Legolas shook his head, his smile turned bitter, "It needs more than three words and a kiss to fix your Ada I am afraid little one."

"But have you tried, Atar?" persisted Cariad, suddenly more confident.

"Maybe you should try Cariad, because I can not make things better for him until he starts himself," Legolas said, in a business-like tone as he set Cariad on the floor. He knew Cariad was probably too old to be carried around, but the close contact had calmed him down and Legolas had not wanted to let go of him immediately. "It was a nice idea though, my little one, as was the idea of cheering up your Ada with the biscuit."

"It was stupid," muttered Cariad.

"No it was not," Legolas said, slightly sternly, "And do not think it again. Ada is just not right at the moment."

Legolas opened the door and suddenly there was laughter, and Aragorn was sitting on the floor with Rilluin as the child tore open the packaging of a gift, and Legolas' eyes caught on the small pile of already opened ones in the corner. "You started without me," he observed.

"Rilluin could not wait any longer," Aragorn said, not turning away from the box that Rilluin was opening, "You should have been faster."

Faster? I was mopping up the tears you caused to fall, Legolas thought furiously. And Rilluin had wanted to wait for Aragorn, but not for him? That hurt. After all Legolas had devoted to the child, before Anna had died and after, after so much time and energy in trying to make things better, explaining away Aragorn's moods, but Aragorn swoops in, forces on a smile, and suddenly Legolas is forgotten. Why were Elladan and Elrohir avoiding his eyes? And why was there pity in his father's? Legolas' eye were caught again by the pile of opened presents, and the quiver thrown haphazardly over a jumper and squashed by a heavy dwarvish toy. "You opened my gift."

"As I said, Rilluin did not want to wait any longer," Aragorn repeated, as Rilluin rushed over towards Elladan to hug him for his gift.

But no hug, no words of thanks for Legolas. He felt so unappreciated.

Cariad scampered over to investigate the box, and Legolas, swallowing the hurt that tried to choke him, with elvish ease, moved over to take Liana from Freyna, then sat next to his father on the couch. One of Thranduil's hands moved up onto his shoulder to squeeze gently, but Legolas shook his head. Sympathy was not what he needed right now. It was one of the reasons why he could not comfort Aragorn. If he took the human in his arms, and the human even brushed his fingers though his hair to comfort back, Legolas knew all his carefully reigned in emotions would overflow and he would not be able to stop. So he brushed his father's hand away and turned back to the family, Liana clutching on his finger as she lay in his lap.

"So what did your Ada get you this year, Rilluin?" Legolas asked, genuinely curious as to whether Aragorn would have thought up some rush gift, or claimed to have purchased the quiver as a joint present from him and Legolas. After all, buying presents for the eight year old was not easy, because he had everything. He was a Prince and had his own allowance from the treasury, which Aragorn and Legolas mostly controlled. They did not think of this as spoiling the child, but as keeping him one of the happiest children, as if he wanted something in particular that was expensive, he had to prove he wanted it a lot – by giving up sweets, or tidying up his room himself and giving the servants a rest for a suitable amount of time.

"Ada gave me the best present!" exclaimed Rilluin.

"Oh?" Legolas queried, deliberately not looking at the smug look Aragorn gave him – did the human want another fight, or was it purely because he knew that Legolas would not have one in front of the children? "What was that then?"

"You told me stories about talans, and elves living in trees, and Ada said that he would make me a talan, because he thinks I am old enough for one now," Rilluin said, "and he is going to make it with me in the garden, on the days he is not working, and Cariad is not allowed up it until he is eight as well."

Legolas thought that the last part was exceedingly sensible, particularly as the younger boy had no elvish blood and therefore not the balance and co-ordination to be as confident in the trees as Rilluin was at his age. He did not think, however, that Rilluin was old enough to have a talan just yet, and knew that they had agreed on nine as the age when it would be alright, but Legolas knew that Aragorn had wanted to prove that he could be just as good a father as Legolas was at this time. Gifts did not make a good father, time did, and Legolas saw Aragorn already preparing to go back to his office. But he would not make a fight, not in front of the children and not behind closed doors. Every time he saw Aragorn in tears because of him – whether it be his words or the way Aragorn blamed him unjustly for Anna's death – it killed a little bit of him inside. He had never wanted this, he had wanted Aragorn to be happy always, whatever the cost, and it hurt whenever Aragorn hurt, and Aragorn hurt so much now. But Legolas had his own hurt too, which did not seem to hurt Aragorn, and Aragorn did not seem to understand. He did not understand why Legolas kept his emotions locked away.

But he would not fight, not anymore, not if he could help it, and certainly not today. He would swallow his pain and get on with the living. "I hope you remember who gave you what, Rilluin," Legolas said, "So that you can write thank you letters tomorrow."

"Boring," Rilluin sighed, more interested in breaking open the copious string around a package.

"But necessary," Legolas reminded him, "Some of these people only knew you when you were just born, and they send you presents twice a year, yet you do not remember them. You have to show that you appreciate it."

"Leave him alone, Legolas, let him just enjoy for now," Aragorn said, running a hand through Rilluin's hair. "Today is supposed to be all about him enjoying himself.

Legolas bit his lip and turned to look back down at Liana, playing tug of war with his finger, reminding himself desperately that he had vowed for peace. This was going to be hard.

000

It was a long day, almost in competition with Aragorn, to make Rilluin as happy as possible, but whenever there was the hint of challenge in the human's voice, Legolas would bow his head and back away, turning to do something else instead, as Rilluin celebrated with the friends he had invited. Legolas had only allowed him to invite a few, under the circumstances, but they were well behaved, and Rilluin just about allowed Cariad to join in, so it was well enough. After lunch, Aragorn excused himself with a smattering of kisses over Rilluin's hair, to go back to work. His holiday for the twins had been extended a week because of Anna's death, but the day after the funeral, Aragorn had thrown himself into his work. The children barely saw him, and hated that, and Legolas barely saw him, but knew that he was happier when he did not have to think about him as well as himself and the children. It was better when Aragorn was good with the children, as he had been from the present opening onwards, and if Aragorn was busy and his mind was off Anna at work, then he could stay there.

When he was putting Rilluin to bed, the child with a stomach ache from being allowed by his human father to eat far too much cake, Rilluin looked up at him with his huge blue eyes and said, "Ada was very nice to me today, do you think he is getting better?"

Legolas shrugged and said, "We have to hope so, little one." Yet there had been misery in the human's eyes even when he had smiled, or laughed, and there had been the pervading darkness that followed him everywhere, and there was… anger in the challenging tone the human used. Anger at Legolas. Anger at the injustice of life.

"But you are not sure?" Rilluin said, almost annoyingly observant.

"No, not yet, but maybe he will get better for you," Legolas said, and kissed the forehead of his son.

"Will he come up and say goodnight?" asked Rilluin, as he lay down.

"I would not wait up for him," sighed Legolas. He knew that many a night Rilluin had waited for his father in vain, until pure exhaustion stole him away. He tucked the blankets around Rilluin's form and murmured, "I will see you in the morning. Sleep well."

There was no response, so Legolas blew out the candle, and moved out of the room.

000

Cariad was already in his and Aragorn's bed, sleeping, and Legolas did not want to wake him, or Liana, so he went to seek out Aragorn – for once- to see if he would go to his son. The guards were outside the study, confirming his presence there, and Legolas smiled slightly at them. They had been most intuitive, under the instruction of Bardlet, and had been mostly quiet and had not made a single observation or word about the situation going on with the royal couple, and they knew more than anyone else, standing as they did right outside the doors of rooms. Legolas was grateful for it. He did not need the entire city to know of the troubles he was having with his husband.

He knocked once on the door but, with no reply, he entered the room. For a moment, his resolve faltered, at the sight of Aragorn in his chair, his head buried into his arms, quite clearly sleeping among the mounds of papers and parchments, a quill left lying on the desk, the ink inside it dried up. Silently, Legolas fixed the cork inside the bottle of ink, and moved round to behind the chair. His gaze caught on the portraits of the family, the professional ones and the ones drawn by his children, of the one of Aragorn pregnant with the twins, and sighed. There was not one of Anna alive, just the sketches and small paintings that their artist friend had created for them, and Legolas had bound together in a leather case, presented nicely, and had been going to give to Aragorn for his birthday, but that had been bypassed and forgotten completely when Anna had died three days before, and it was no longer appropriate. Aragorn had made some effort towards what Legolas wanted today – being with the children instead of in his study today, so maybe it was time to give some back. With gentle hands, he ran his fingers through Aragorn's hair, stroking it down. Softly, Aragorn moaned and, still in sleep, tipped his head into the touch.

"Aragorn," Legolas whispered, taking his hand away, and the human obediently looked up, opening his eyes and blinking in the light of the candles. Several of them had burned down, but most survived. "Come to bed."

**A/N: And we'll wrap it up there ladies and gentlemen. Are things getting better? I'm not saying. Thank you for all your reviews – we reached 150, which makes this fic my most popular one, for reviews anyway, and each review makes me think I'm having an effect on someone, that someone cares enough to give me their opinion, and this is great, so thank you everyone. And aren't I good for updating so soon? :)**


	23. Imprisoning and Liberating

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Rilluin, this is the third time you have burst in on me today," Aragorn growled, pinching so hard it almost snapped under his grip. "I have told you, I do very important work in this office and I tolerated interruptions when you were younger, but you are older now, you should know better. What do you want this time?"

"I just… Wanted to ask you… What I…" Rilluin paused, watching his father's fury rise in his eyes, the way it did so often now. And his Ada went so quickly from anger to utter misery and tears that Rilluin hated. The images of those tears kept Rilluin up at night, hour after hour, staring at the candle that he relit after Atar had extinguished it. "Do not worry, I will go away."

Aragorn rolled his eyes, and returned to his letter writing, but Rilluin hesitated at the door to the office. "Ada, I wish…"

"Yes…" Aragorn asked, impatient to get back to his work; Rilluin had interrupted his flow, and working was the one thing that did not remind him of Anna, unless his absorption was stopped by someone who did remind him of Anna. "Well child?"

"I wish that you were nice, like Atar is. He always has time for you if you were nice again. I want my old Ada back," Rilluin bit out, and then left the room, slamming the door closed. His eyes were brimming with tears at his constant dismissal, but he brushed them away. He was Crown Prince and he would not cry, even if the man who was rightfully crowned King, sitting in the next room, would dissolve into tears at the push of any of his numerous buttons.

Rilluin did not do it on purpose, but Atar was busy with the baby, who had caught a slight cold and was fussing, and Rilluin wanted attention from his fathers. He did not want to be left out and forgotten, and his siblings got lots of attention because Cariad still had nightmares and frequently slept in their fathers' room, and Liana was just a baby. Rilluin had wanted to ask a question, and even though Atar would devote every moment to him if that was what Rilluin wanted, it was not fair on him, Rilluin decided.

Rilluin had to be the big brother and let Atar care for Liana – because they all realised now how delicate babies could be, and Cariad. But Ada did not want them around anymore. He was too wrapped up in work and regret and memories of the little time he had had with Anna. So Rilluin went away, on his own. He would go and find _Théo and play with him. Théo was simple. Théo didn't make him sad._

_000_

"Hush, hush, hush," soothed Legolas, rocking his child who did not want to stop crying. She was not feeling well and wanted to make sure that the whole of the castle knew about it. "Come on Liana my little one. I know you do not feel well but there is nothing I can do." Liana continued to cry, as Legolas shifted her so she was cradled more, and, sighing, Legolas moved into the bedroom, as it was warmer in there, so much warmer, and settled in the rocking chair by the fire. Softly, under his breath, he hummed a lullaby to her.

He knew that imploring her would not work, but sometimes it amused her enough that she would stop. Already she had a defined character that included a sense of humour. But not right now. She was like her Ada in that respect; all jokes and jests fell short when he was ill as well. But when Legolas began to sing to her, the lullaby that had settled Rilluin so many times when he was an infant, Liana began to gradually calm down. Legolas knew that she was probably hungry – she had not eaten much – but she was more tired than hungry. Reluctantly, fighting and crying all the way. Liana fell into a doze, but Legolas did not stop his tune: it kept his mind engaged and it meant that Liana stayed asleep.

Rocking in the chair, he thought of all the times he had sat there, getting the infant Rilluin to sleep, or the times he had dozed there once Rilluin was in bed, waiting for Aragorn to emerge from his office, or the times more recently he had had the twins one in either arm, rocking them to sleep, or the time he had made love to the human in it – he swallowed a laugh at that memory: they had been filled with feverish passion and stumbled into it as the place to consummate that. The same kind of feverish passion that they had been filled wit eight weeks ago, the day Anna had died. The next, miserable, part of Legolas wondered if they would ever have that again. They were stuck in a limbo now, where both parties were too stubborn to give way to the other. Something needed to change.

He lost track of how many times he sung that song, gentle as the time before and the time before, but part way through a chorus, he was interrupted by Cariad's voice, professing, "I like that song, Atar."

Slowly, as to not wake Liana, Legolas removed one of his hands and raised a finger to his lips, before beckoning Cariad to come towards him. Cariad did so, walking on exaggerated tip toes, and then landing on Legolas' knees, sitting at the very edge of them so that, although the chair moved, Liana was not touched. In the softest whisper, Legolas informed his youngest son, "I have sung it to you a number of times my little one, but you were always asleep." He had been denied a part in Cariad's infant life but with Cariad's nightmares, lullabies were something that soothed. He knew that Aragorn listened to them too, in the dead of night, but there was nothing he could do about that.

"I think I remember it," Cariad whispered back and, despite Legolas' tensing, he planted a very light kiss on Liana's forehead. "Is she still unwell?" Legolas just nodded, putting his other arm back under the infant. Cariad's next question startled him, "Is she going to die?"

"No, Cariad," He restrained the question 'Why would you think that?' because he knew exactly why he asked that. "Do you die when you get a cold?" Cariad shook his head, and so Legolas continued, "It is just a cold, and though any illness is serious for a child, an infant this young, I do not think she will die. Elladan and Elrohir are checking her every few hours, and... she will be alright."

"But you do not know that," Cariad argued back. "You did not know that Anna was going to die, she did not seem ill at all. So how do you know?" Part of Legolas cursed the utter inquisitiveness of all children but he snapped that emotion at once. He was not really annoyed.

"Do you see her feet kicking under the blanket?" Legolas asked, "Look how she moves. She is bigger than Anna, stronger, and… she will not die as Anna did." And I will not let her go, she is not leaving as well, tightening his grip on the baby. He would not let her go.

000

With a sigh, Aragorn put down his quill and pulled his hair back from his face. Which was more important, the renewal of the treaty with the Wildmen or his oldest son? He knew what most people would say – the lives of his citizens versus the immediate happiness of his child – but… he also knew what Legolas would say, what Elrond would have said… What was he first, King or Father? It was an impossible question. But he dragged himself to his feet and left the room. He would go and find his son and apologise. All he seemed to do now was to fight and then apologise for it, or fight and not apologise for it.

He did not know where Rilluin would be, so merely walked towards the lounge and stepped in. However, only Kicale and Freyna were there, sitting in one of the sofas. In Freyna's lap lay her baby, and the two women were amusing it. "Why are you not in with Legolas and Liana?" demanded Aragorn, as way of announcing his presence. "I thought she was ill."

Freyna rose smoothly to her feet, holding her child and said, "Legolas told me it would be better to keep out of Liana's way so that my little one does not become ill as well."

"And I checked on Legolas and Liana about a quarter of an hour ago, and Legolas had got her off to sleep by himself, and was playing with Cariad," Kicale said, rising as well and standing slightly in front of Freyna. When you spent most of your days together, and did the same, quite intimate job, you became fast friends and she knew that Freyna was lightly intimidated by Aragorn's fluctuating temper. She would not have Aragorn, King or no King, upsetting her friend.

"What about tutoring the boys?" asked Aragorn of Kicale. "That and the twins are supposed to be educating them and yet Rilluin runs riot around the hallways."

"It is not one of the days that we teach them. This is supposed to be their day to relax," Kicale bit out. "And bond with their fathers."

"Well their fathers are busy running a Kingdom and caring for a sick infant," Aragorn muttered.

"Legolas manages to care for an ill infant and Cariad as well, and were Rilluin wanting him, he would share out his attention. All parents know how to do this," Freyna piped up with from behind Kicale.

Before Aragorn could reply, Kicale added, "You used to. I saw that you did. And we know that you have been hurt, but it has been eight weeks and you are allowed hurt as an excuse for a while but it is not an excuse for hurting others, particularly those others who were hurt in the first place as well." Her blue eyes blazed as she spoke.

"Hurt is not going to go away because it has been eight weeks," snapped out Aragorn. His arms wound around his stomach, hugging himself. That was where it hurt, it had been in his chest at first, but it had moved deep in the pit of his stomach, so that he found himself holding himself to try and keep himself together.

"You are not the only to have lost a child," snapped back Freyna, stepping forwards, her ginger hair almost bristling in her sudden anger. "Stop acting as if you are."

Kicale looked down at the floor as Aragorn asked, "Why, who else do I know who has?"

Looking up, Kicale mumbled, "Me for a start."

Aragorn had the grace to look abashed. "I am sorry. I forgot."

"Lucky for you," Kicale replied, sinking back down onto the sofa, Freyna following her to lay a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Moving over to take a seat opposite, Aragorn asked, "But do you not see? It hurts the person who carries the child so much more than it does the sire, because you and I, we had that child inside us, we had such a deeper connection with he or she, who we protected with the skin of our bodies and shared with it the food we consumed. We were physically connected to our children for much longer."

"When did you tell our husband that you were pregnant? Did he not love your children from the moment you told him? Did he not show how much he loved them by taking care of you as devotedly as he did?" asked Kicale, demanding. "Because my husband did. And he was right there, sobbing as I was in front of strangers as my son was pulled from me. The pain of that childbirth, that was so long in that darkened room, the utter roiling agony that tore my body in half and had me writhing in his arms for two endless nights and drained my blood and energy… that was nothing compared with the pain we both felt with Elladan told us our baby was dead. It still hurts us now. We both know that the other is thinking about it when we go to bed at night in each other's arms. And we do not need any bond formed of magic to tell us that," Kicale's chest was heaving with emotion by the time she was finished and Freyna took over from her.

"And though that was not what I meant, what I meant was that your husband has lost a child as well as you, if we are swapping stories then… ah you do not remember it my Lord Aragorn, but I told you on the day you interviewed us, that my sweet daughter died," Freyna waved her hand as Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, and carried on, "I do not blame you, what with what had happened that day, but I told how my daughter was killed when we lived in one of the villages. She was just two Aragorn, but it has been eight years and I never forget her. I never will. You do not forget your children, and it still hurts – " Aragorn shuddered; would he feel like this forever? "-but it does lessen some." She placed her child in Kicale's lap, and moved to kneel by Aragorn and place a hand on his knee. "You know this. You have lost people before – no one as close as your children or your lover – but you lost your father. It hurts to think of their departure, but not their life, and a parent does not forget their child. Not ever."

"Tell that to Legolas," Aragorn sighed, standing up and knocking off Freyna's hands, "For it did not take him long to forget her." He left the room, leaving two women who knew that Legolas had not forgotten Anna, but also knowing that that was what Aragorn had grown to believe of his husband.

000

Feeling newly hesitant and somewhat abashed, Aragorn pushed open the door to the bedroom, "Good evening, Legolas," he said, somewhat formally to announce his presence to the elf who was sitting in the rocking chair, arms holding Liana and legs being tied to the legs of the chair by long strips of silk wound around and around by Cariad. "What is going on?"

"I asked Cariad to fetch me a handkerchief from the drawer, for Liana, and he decided to tie me to the chair," Legolas replied softly, with a grimace at his son.

Aragorn felt a smile rise to his lips for the first time in countless days, and he could not help but summon up the memories of the times Legolas had used them to tie him to the bed. "How is Liana?"

Legolas closed his eyes, and Aragorn saw for the first time how exhausted his husband was. Maybe he should try harder with the children, he would try to at least, but ai it was so hard. He started with the perfect intentions and then they just dissolved because something would remind him of Anna, or someone would say the wrong thing and anger and depression would swell up and overwhelm him, and he would just lose those good intentions. Legolas was speaking, however, and Aragorn stopped musing and pain attention, "-grotty and grouchy."

"Poor girl," sighed Aragorn, and was about to offer to offer to take her from Legolas and let him… he was not sure, but sleep might be good for the elf that had been the only one to care for the children for the past eight weeks, when the door opened behind him.

"Oh. Ada," came the voice of Rilluin.

"No need to sound disappointed," grumbled Aragorn, trying to make a joke, but Rilluin's face fell.

"Sorry Ada," he mumbled.

"No… do not…" Aragorn groaned, and sat on the edge of the bed. He held out a hand to Rilluin, very aware of his whole family watching him, but Rilluin refuse to take it.

"No. It is not fair how you treat us, it is not fair," Rilluin complained, looking away towards his Atar. "I do not want this anymore. I want you to be nice like Atar is."

"I have been trying," Aragorn protested, "Really, you remember that I was good when it was your birthday?"

"Yes, but that was on day, and since then, you have been horrible Ada," Rilluin's eyes were filling with tears, and Legolas used one hand to undo the ties on his legs so that he could stand and place Liana in her cot, so that his arms were open so he could wrap his arms around Rilluin protectively if necessary. Rilluin was eight. He shouldn't have to be having this argument with his father. "I want my real Ada back and… what did I do wrong Ada?"

"What… what do you mean?" stammered Aragorn, paling slightly. Legolas' gaze was hot and flickering between him and Rilluin, as Cariad sat on the floor, fiddling with the silk ribbons on the floor.

"What did I do wrong so that you are so mean to me?" whimpered Rilluin. "What did I do?"

"You did not do anything!" Aragorn exclaimed, at the same time as Legolas – who had been unable to stay silent any longer – Aragorn continued, "I am sorry that you are having to suffer because of me Rilluin and I am trying to change for you, really I am. I am hurting, yes, I am more than you can comprehend because… do you remember when we told you that a part of our hearts are devoted to our children; equal parts for you, and for Cariad, and then for Liana and Anna. And part of that got ripped out and it still hurts me, but I will get better. I am trying!"

"Try harder then," whispered Rilluin, turning away from his Ada and moving to be wrapped in his Atar's arms. "I do not want to know that it hurts Ada, I just want it better!" exclaimed Rilluin, but it was muffled as he was speaking into his elvish father's shirt.

"I am doing my best," growled Aragorn, and it was obvious that he was getting angry.

Sighing, Legolas rose to his feet and instructed, "Rilluin, Cariad, go to your rooms please. Cariad you get one of the wetnurses, Kicale preferably, and ask her to take Liana." The baby had started crying again at the raises voices, but Legolas had not had enough hands to care for them all. He could not constantly be dealing with the children and his husband, not at the moment. Aragorn started to speak as Rilluin and Cariad left the room, but Legolas held up his hand, "No, do not talk. I… just do not talk."

Legolas took Liana into his arms, dejectedly, and sagged down into the chair, his shoulders hunching. "I know, I know you are hungry sweet one. Kicale will be here in a moment." Across the room, Aragorn watched the father and child, frowning, questioning his own thesis. Legolas was clearly worn out by the numerous nightly interruptions of his children, yet he still managed to shower his children in love, putting them first. So maybe he was wrong. Maybe he had loved Ana. Maybe he had loved her too much. He shook his head; he could not deal with this.

Kicale entered the room son after and, observing the way Aragorn studied Legolas and the way Legolas studiously avoided that gaze, just swept forwards and took Liana from his elvish father's arms. "Make sure she drinks as much as you can get her to," Legolas said, running a hand tiredly through his hair. "Just keep persisting; she did not take much last time."

"Alright," Kicale said softly, though she knew how to do her job, and left the King and his Consort in the room by themselves, in silence.

"Do I have your permission to speak yet?" asked Aragorn, somewhat bitterly. Legolas nodded and met his eyes. "Well then you need to know that I am doing my best. I am trying to get better. I hate… hated the way Rilluin sounded, that he thinks I take dejection to him for himself, when the trust is just that…. I am not right. My head and my heart, and I am so full of grief and distress that… I can not escape them as you do Legolas, I have never been good at blocking off my emotions. Even when we reformed the bond, my head felt like it was being split in two but you, you were fine." Aragorn dropped down onto the bed, feeling far too close to breaking down than he wanted. "I keep on trying Legolas, but I can not keep it up. I fail again and again and I do not know why but I do. I am not as good with the children as you are. I am not a comfort to them as you are."

"But you are," Legolas exclaimed, "They want you to be. I am always here, always looking after them, but you work in that office of yours, running a country, and when you play with them, it is special. But now you ruin it. I see that you try, Aragorn, but it is not good enough. You cheer them up with your attention and then you leave them, shattered once more, in a worse state than you found them in, and I pick up the pieces every time. I do not know how much longer they will be able to do that before they are… broken for good."

"I am trying," Aragorn said, in a whimper.

"Yet in the last eight weeks, nothing has changed. We are still on opposite sides of the bed, I can not bear your touches, I am still mopping up your messes and you are still avoiding us. You are still trying and failing. We are stuck and… I do not know what we ought to do about it," Legolas replied, and though he had started out with slight hints of venom, by the end he just sounded tired.

"So what do we do?" asked Aragorn, "What are we supposed to do to fix this?"

"I do not know, I need… I need time to think," Legolas said, "And every time I try to think someone or something interrupts me." He buried his head in his hands and all Aragorn wanted was to have those hands on him, those arms holding him. They had stopped fighting, properly fighting, after their viewpoints had been established and exhausted, and they knew that they could not change the other's opinion. They were too stubborn. But they were stuck, and Aragorn said as much.

"I do not know how to solve that, just…" Legolas sighed. "Look after the children, tonight. Put them to bed, kiss your sons goodnight for once, and then be the one to comfort your youngest son if he comes to you, calm your sick baby."

"Do you want me to wait up for you?" Aragorn asked, his voice turning irritatingly croaky.

"No."

000

He could breathe again out here. Outside, it was cold, but he loved it. The wind blew harshly into his eyes, making them stream, but they were not the same as tears. His eyes were allowed to water. It was… different. But he did not really need to be here, sitting in this tree with branches whipping against him in the darkness, because he knew what he had to do, but his whole self wanted to deny that truth. But they had agreed that they needed a change, to escape from this rut that they were stuck in. The children needed time to heal, to get over the reactions of their human father, and Legolas needed a break from Aragorn's temper.

The majority of the times Aragorn's temper rose, it was at the children, but Legolas preferred that the human took it out upon him. And if Aragorn wanted to work on the Kingdom, then Legolas would give him the means to do that. But right now, he wanted to delay that moment, delay those tears and the anger that he knew would come, and listen to the sign of the trees, where buds were unfolding on their branches and new life was springing up everywhere. Roots were pushing down, leaves were pushing up. New life was everywhere. It would be a good time to have a new start, a good time to heal. A good time to break his husband's heart.

000

Rilluin and Cariad had been put in bed and he was watching Liana in her cot. She had grown since the last time he had held her and he was not sure he wanted to hold her again now. He would be wishing that there was another baby to hold too and… he was scared that he would hurt her, that he would lose his temper on the child. He was not in control of his emotions and his actions at the moment, and he despised it, and he made him scared of hurting the children anymore, which is why she withdrew, only to end up hurting them because of his absence, and even more when he came back. So he just watched her, stretching her blanket, hooking it with her foot and stretching it above her head with her hands, and then dropped her hands down with a flump. He giggled up at her father, pleased with herself.

"You are a funny little thing," observed Aragorn, aiding himself to chuckle slightly at his daughter's actions. He just wished that it did not hurt to watch her so; he just wished that Anna was there to play the same games. There was a constant memory, the constant thought of all things Anna should have had the chance to do/ She should have grown up with her twin, loved and been loved by her parents and he could not get away from what could have been.

His thoughts were ended by Liana sneezing, frightened and shocked herself. "No do not cry," Aragorn said, looming over her and leaning down. "Please do not cry." The whimpering stopped and Liana burbled at him. This man above her was confusing and amusing her. He felt familiar to her, yet he was new to her memory – which did not last long. And the expression on the face that swum above her was funny.

Gently, Aragorn wiped his daughter's nose and pulled the blanket around her comfortably. "Go to sleep Liana," he murmured. Knowing she would not obey with him watching her, and knowing that she wanted to be picked up to go to sleep like Legolas did for her, Aragorn backed away.

He was curled in his bed, wishing that Legolas was there to hold him as he drifted to sleep, as he always wished when trying to sleep, when Cariad crept it. "Ada, I had my dream again," Aragorn sat up and sighed.

"I do not know what you want me to do," Aragorn sighed.

Cariad dithered by the door. "Atar normally cuddles me and talks to me until I forget about it," he mumbled, keeping his voice in a whisper so that he did not wake Liana. "And then waits for me to fall asleep."

Aragorn patted the bed next to him. "Come on then," His eyes caught the bottle of potion that he drank to keep away the nightmare he had been haunted with and, although he could not escape that dream in the daytime, maybe it could help Cariad now. "Let me try something," Aragorn said and stood to get a glass of water from the bathroom and into it poured some of the liquid from the bottle – he thought it may be too strong for such a small child.

Obediently, unquestioning, Cariad swallowed what was in the glass and then wrinkled his nose. "That tasted yuck."

"I know," Aragorn smirked, "I have been drinking it each night for five years… maybe more… I have lost track. Now, back to bed."

Cariad's eyes were asking why his Ada did not want him to curl up in his bed, but he obeyed, allowing himself to be chivvied forwards towards his bedroom. Aragorn tucked Cariad into the bed, and stroked his palm over the feathery blonde hair. "Will I sleep now?" asked Cariad.

"Yes you will," Aragorn said, getting to his feet.

Those green eyes followed him out of the room, and when Aragorn closed the door, he did not want to go to his room. Legolas had gone out so he should be allowed to as well. But he did not want the guards and the fuss; he wanted some privacy for once in his life. He walked towards the lounge, and the guards stayed outside, where they belonged, and there was no one inside the room. The plan had formed in his mind and it was the simplest to implement. In the cupboard lay the cloak he wore as a Ranger, made from Lorien silk, and he knew of many secret passages through the castle, not least because of his inquisitive sons.

000

"Aragorn, this is a nice surprise," Ráhlin observed, frowning at the King, his words contrasting with the frown creasing his forehead.

"I am glad you think so," Aragorn said, slipping next to the Dúnedan so that his back was to the rest of the tavern. He pulled his hood further up to hide his face, and nodded to the other four Rangers around the table. "Though I would prefer that you referred to me as Estel, for tonight."

"You are hiding?" Ráhlin asked, lowering both his voice and his head. "Why?"

"I am allowed my privacy," hissed Aragorn, slightly resentfully.

Ráhlin frowned at him, and raised his eyes to one of his companions. "Will you fetch our comrade here a drink please, Willel?" The man on Aragorn's left rose to his feet and swept towards the bar. "May I introduce you to my companions, Estel? That was Willel, this gentleman here is Colark, Thariem, and then this – "

"Is Havelock, I recall. We met at my daughters' party," Aragorn said, interrupting. He reached out his hand to shake each of the men's.

"In happier times," Havelock murmured, and then pressed his lips together as the men rolled their eyes at him. "I apologise. I am told I talk too much."

"No, what you said was true," Aragorn sighed, and took a prolonged swallow from the tankard he was passed. "Thank you."

"I was going to ask what you liked, but it seems that it acceptable?" queried Willel.

"Yes indeed," Ráhlin said, smirking as Aragorn gulped down half of the ale. "Are you alright Estel?" he asked, his voice lowered.

"Better now," said Aragorn, gasping as he caught his breath and put down his tankard. "But I do not want to talk about me." He did not want to be him anymore. "Tell me about the Wild, remind me what it is to be free and happy."

000

As the evening went on, the dark gathered in, and the other men relaxed around their King and leader. Aragorn and Ráhlin kept the tone of their conversation light – recalling the adventures of their past and amusing the men to high degrees with their banter – until the men forgot that the man in front of them was their King, and he was just another Dúnedan who had been through the mud and the filth and the danger and was supposed to be happy in the end.

And everything was amusing. Raucous laughter rose frequently from the table they were drinking at, as Aragorn bought round after round – not wanting the others to pay as he was King – until Ráhlin finally interrupted the proceedings. "Estel, it is late. These men have to be conscious tomorrow, and you have a family to go to." The tavern was almost empty, and Ráhlin stood up. He had not drunk as much as the others, to make sure they all got home.

"Must I?" asked Aragorn, pouting at his friend.

"Yes you must," Ráhlin sighed, wrapping an arm around Aragorn and heaving him to his feet. He had been worried about how undignified the King was being, knowing how controlled he and Legolas normally were in front of their subordinates. "Come on my liege."

"Hush, you are not supposhed to say my name, that includes my title" Aragorn protested quietly, as Ráhlin's hands pulled his hood further over his eyes. "I can not see!"

"Come on Estel," soothed Ráhlin, "I will guide your feet. Willel, will you make sure the others get home safely?"

"Of course," Willel sighed.

Ráhlin shook his head wearily, and guided Aragorn towards the King's House.

000

When Aragorn stumbled into the bedroom, Ráhlin having left him at the corridor, knowing that he wouldn't be allowed in armed as he was, it was Legolas' cold gaze who met him. He had Liana in his arms and was bouncing her up and down in his arms.

"Where have you been?" hissed Legolas, as Aragorn pulled off his cloak. "She was screaming when I came in, almost purple. She was hungry and upset, you know how she gets when she gets herself into a state, and you abandoned her."

"I did not abandon her, I just… She has a whole castle of people devoted to caring for her. The guardsh should have heard and gone into her," Aragorn said, slurring.

"Where have you been… Where… Aragorn are you drunk?" Legolas got to his feet, holding Liana close against him. He moved close to Aragorn and breathed in. "You are, you having been drinking."

"I needed to get away. I needed to… forget. You do not have that problem," spat back Aragorn. "I am allowed to have one or two drinks."

"One or two? Your eyes are bloodshot, you stink, you are not focusing properly, you have had more than one or two Aragorn."

"So what are you going to do, Legolas? What can you do that is possibly worse than this?" exclaimed Aragorn. "You are already breaking my heart. I can not cut off my emotions like you do, but drink numbed that a little."

"I tell you what I can do," growled Legolas, "I can leave you until you sort out your head. Once Liana is better, I am going to my fathers. I am taking the children away, until you can stop hurting them."

**A/N: -winces and waits for reaction-**


	24. Gone

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

Legolas knew that his hands were shaking, which was why he had asked Kicale to hold Liana for him. He knew it was for the best, he knew that he had to get away and to... to be able to breathe again. To be able to heal. But at the same time, he wanted his husband to be happy. He was only bringing Kicale with him, a sign that he would be coming back. He hid his hands behind his back as Aragorn hugged his children goodbye. There were no tears from any party - Aragorn was too angry, but putting on the act for the sons - and the boys had been told that they were just going on holiday to see their grandfather's home. It was a holiday and, mostly, they were excited.

When the goodbyes were said, Aragorn sent the children to the carriage and looked straight into his husband's eyes. There was pain and... detestation in the human's silver eyes. "You bring them back to me Legolas Tellion. Do not turn them away from me," Aragorn hissed.

"You did that all by yourself," Legolas growled back. "And when you can control yourself as you ought, and when the children can laugh freely in your presence, can laugh freely at all, then we will come back."

"But how will you know that I am better? That I am doing what you want from me?" begged Aragorn. He knew that he was pleading but... Legolas had promised he would never leave. He had promised Aragorn that he would never be left on his own again.

"We will write, Aragorn," stated Legolas. "The bond does not go that far," and Legolas was grateful for that. It cost him too much energy to keep Aragorn out of his head. "I will send a messenger out when we get there." Legolas paused for a second at the indecision in his husband's eyes.

Aragorn's whole body was throbbing for him to throw himself at Legolas, to cling to him, to hold him until he conceded to stay. But he stayed still, kept his composure, and sighed, "I will see you soon then."

"Yes, you will," Legolas forced himself to drag his eyes and his feet away from his husband without looking back, he stepped into the carriage, and almost instantly the driver began to trot away. Tears tried to rise in his eyes but he swallowed his grief and smiled at his children. "This should be fun, will it not?"

Cariad and Rilluin spared him a 'yes' each, barely looking up from the game they had already been absorbed in. Silently, knowing exactly what he needed, Kicale passed Legolas his daughter, and he hugged Liana close. She gurgled in his ear, and almost immediately tried to pull at his hair. Legolas chuckled and forced himself to forget his husband, just for a little bit.

000

It took all of Aragorn's strength to pull himself away from the sight of the carriage trundling along the plains. His tears were being whipped away by the wind, and he dragged his feet up the steps to the King's House... King's House... It was not a home. Not without his husband, not without his children.

But he had to walk, ambassadors were coming down from the Wildmen and he had to make sure someone had tied down everything valuable... he had to attend a trial... he had so much to do to keep his mind off this pain.

000

They were outside the hidden door to Henneth Annun by mid afternoon of the next day.

"Grandfather!" Rilluin called out, gambolling towards the elf. He had only seen him a few weeks before but something about Thranduil that made him feel so much more relaxed than with either of his fathers. His Ada was so temperamental – furious one moment and in tears the next – and though his Atar was… perfect… a perfect father… and yet he was not happy, however many wide smiles he bestowed upon his children.

Ignoring protocol for a moment, Thranduil swept Rilluin up into his arms and kissed his forehead. "Hello my grandson," he murmured, into the slightly pointed elvish ears. "How are you?"

Rilluin groped for words, and the best he could come up with was a shrug.

"I see," Thranduil said, softly, nodding. "We will talk about it later? Away from your father?"

Rilluin nodded as he was set back down by his grandfather. Thranduil turned to Cariad next, and knelt on the floor to kiss his forehead. "How are you doing little one?"

"I am fine," Cariad said, more cheery than his brother. "I made you a picture." He brandished it in front of Thranduil, who took it.

"Oh lovely," Thranduil said, squinting at it. "What a lovely…"

"It is you," Legolas supplied helpfully, Liana in his hold.

"Well of course it is," Thranduil said. "It is very good Cariad. I will put it up in my rooms." He stood with a groan and reached out his arms for Liana, "Pass me my granddaughter, Legolas."

Legolas obeyed and settled her in his father's arms. "Hello little one," he murmured, "And there is that smile for me. You remember don't you?" Liana gurgled happily and seized at the braids flowing down from Thranduil's temples. She raised the one of the beads clasping it to chew on it. Thranduil winced at the painful tug, and Legolas laughed softly at him.

"You better get used to it, Atar," Legolas said, smirking still. "Everything has to be taken in her hands, and then explored with her mouth."

"Come on children," Thranduil said, his chest leaping at his son's smile. "Let me show you to your rooms for tonight, before we go to my house tomorrow morning."

Legolas followed as his children were herded forwards by his father. They climbed the stone stairs of Cair Andros, the children complaining at every moment, until, "Atar what is that?"

"That is a waterfall, Cariad, the waterfall of the Forbidden Pool of Henneth Annun," Thranduil announced. "And the penalty of entering that water, according to the law of this land, is death, so try to resist the temptation boys."

Cariad and Rilluin glanced at each other, and grinned. "Race you?" challenged Rilluin, and before either of the blonde elves could do anything, they had charged away down the stairway, brushing past elves and Rangers on their way.

"Ai, Legolas, can you not control your children?" Thranduil sighed, trotting down the steps.

"Be careful," Legolas called out, leaning over the walls as he watched Rilluin and Cariad pulling over their tops and shoes before jumping into the water. "No, I can not sometimes, but sometimes it is better that way," Legolas said to Thranduil. "The steps are slippy, mind my daughter."

"I am an elf, I can control my steps ion nin," Thranduil ground out and, standing on the edge of the water, he shouted to the children, "Cariad, Rilluin get back out here. You are not allowed to be in here." He turned to the Rangers and the elves above who were cautiously reaching for their weapons, wondering whether they ought to shoot, and shouted out, "You will not dare. These are the Princes of this Kingdom. Do not touch them."

But they were laughing, leaning over to watch, as Legolas began to strip off his own shirt and tunic, to slip into the water himself and stay near Cariad – they had started to teach him to swim but neither of the children could swim expertly. They were both standing with feet on the stone floor, splashing water at each other, so they were safe, and Legolas just hovered near by. "They will not shoot us, Grandfather," Rilluin shouted out. "We are Princes we are too important."

Legolas chuckled at his confidence, and stayed nearby, amused, until Cariad screamed. "What is it? What is it little one?" asked Legolas, immediately, pressing through the water to grab at Cariad's flailing body and hold him up.

"Something brushed past me! It touched my leg," he exclaimed.

"It was just a fish," Rilluin said, rolling his eyes.

Cariad shuddered, "It was yucky,"

Legolas chuckled and released the blonde child. He glanced over at his father and asked, "Do you realise what you are getting into now, Atar? Taking us on?"

Groaning, Thranduil shook his head.

When Legolas pulled himself out of the water, commanding his children – who had begun turning blue from the cold water – out of the water as well, Thranduil growled at him. "You should not have done that Legolas, the Dúnedain will have to file a report and it will land on your husband's desk."

"I do not care, Atar," Legolas said, accepting the towel he was handed and wrapping it tightly around the shivering Cariad. "Come on little ones, let us find a fire to warm you up by." To Thranduil, he added, "Aragorn can read that, and it will not matter to me because we had fun."

Thranduil merely shifted the dozing Liana in his arms and sighed, as Legolas chivvied the boys in front of him up the steps. They were just crossing the Great Hall when a shout came from behind him, and Legolas turned at his name. "I would know that voice in any land. Cithan!"

The dark haired elf moved out of the crowd, and raised a hand to his heart. "My Prince. It has been years."

"Yet you remember me," Legolas said, smiling at the elf.

"Of course I remember you," Cithan said, rolling his enchanting golden eyes. "And you remembered me."

"You saved my life and comforted me after Laurient died, how could I forget?" Legolas smirked, but Cariad was tugging at his tunic.

"Come on Atar, I am cold," he whined.

"I will speak with you later," Legolas promised, "But right now I have other responsibilities."

"Of course. I will see you soon." The golden eyes followed him out of the room.

000

Standing with his hands knotted behind his back, looking out from his window, Faramir sighed. Éowyn looked up from where she was nursing Boromir, and studied her husband's features. He was as pale as Legolas was, only his forehead far more creased. She wanted to reach up and smooth away those lines, which had deepened since Anna had died. "What is wrong my love?" asked Éowyn, quietly.

"I am worried," Faramir said, immediately, having clearly been waiting for Éowyn to ask him. "About Aragorn. He will not speak to me, he has barely done so since Legolas left the day before yesterday. He just sits there, in his study and works. I do not think he has eaten. I am not sure if he has slept either."

"And when you do not sleep, neither do you," Éowyn added.

Faramir shrugged – it was his job to worry about his King. No one else would. "I know that he has to catch up on the work that he missed and we put off during his extended holiday, but he needs to be alive to do his work in the future."

Smiling slightly bitterly, Éowyn detached Boromir and sat him against the pillows of the bed so that she could wrap her arms around her husband, and press up against his back. "So what are you going to do about it? Are you just going to let him stay like that or are you going to intervene?"

"It is my job to intervene," Faramir said, in something of a groan. Legolas had tried to intervene multiple times, and it had never gotten him anywhere. Yet Faramir was paid to intervene, and that is what he would do. But not right now. He turned in his wife's arms and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

In his ear, Éowyn murmured, "You do not do it because it is your job. You do it because you know that you can, and you are one of very few who can. You know him better than most, and you do not like to watch him suffer. You want to fix that."

"You make me out to be a much better man than I am, Éowyn," sighed Faramir, and moved his lips down to meet his wife's own. But after little more than a second, Éowyn pulled back.

"Now, none of that Faramir. Go and see to your King," growled Éowyn, pulling away to pick her son back up. "If he is still in that office you drag him out of there. It is late, he has not got children with him as an excuse to be tired, he ought to be in bed."

Faramir saluted his wife mockingly, and left the room. Éowyn shook her head, letting her smile slip when the door closed. Faramir was far too caring, and he had to devote himself fully to everything that he cared about it. She would never have all his attention and love; some of his thought would always be going to his King. When he came back just minutes later, looking thoughtful – he had clearly not found Aragorn in his office or he would have been longer – she shook her head. You had to make sacrifices when you were in love, and Aragorn had done just that in letting his husband go.

000

Aragorn was not in his office, but neither was he in his bed. He had tried to sleep, but in that big cold bed… he could not. He thought it was lonely before, when Legolas was just not holding him, but at least then he'd been able to fall asleep to the soft sounds of his elf breathing steadily. Now, he just had the silence to listen to. And he hated it. He could not sleep like that; in fact it almost scared him to listen to nothing. It brought back that fear of loneliness, which he just could not stand.

So, dragging his reluctant guards with him, he went out into the cold spring winds and strode down to the grave of his daughter. It was dark, but his vision in the dark had been developed for years, and he could see just fine, even if his guards stumbled about and held their torches close to the ground so they could try and regain their footing. They grumbled quietly to each other as they walked of the cold, but Aragorn had stopped noticing how cold he felt inside the day before. It was not like normal visits of the children to their grandfather's, because at least then there was a set date for return, but this… Legolas had not said. Aragorn had to admit that the elf could not have said, it all relied on how the blonde felt, but it would have been better if there had been… some sort of boundary. That way he would have something to look forward to, some sort of hope. But it could be days… weeks… months… or worse. But no he could not bear to think of that.

Because it hurt.

Ai it hurt so much. Staring at the headstone, tears rose in his eyes. His Anna was gone, she was never coming back, but what if the others… never came back? It was like Anna's death all over again. All that pain. And suddenly he was sobbing, in front of his guards. He used to have more control than that, but now he had lost it. He could not compete with Legolas for control.

His stomach muscles convulsed, his whole body shaking as it was rocked by agonised sobs, that tore up his throat and came out… animalistic… hoarse… howling… He could not swallow, he could not breathe, every time he did it was choked. And he could not stop. His heaving, hiccupping abdomen would not let him. Because it felt like Legolas had stopped loving him, and for seventy years he had relied on Legolas' love to keep him going, through every hurt. But now… his chest ached, throbbed. His back curled, his whole body collapsed down on itself. As his knees hit the sodden earth by Anna's grave, making imprints, he knew that he ought to be able to stop, but all that he could think was the death of his husband, his sons, his remaining daughter. He saw their blank eyes, their white skin, their stillness… in waking now, so many waking moments.

And it hurt so much. He could not deal with these poisonous thoughts, the emotions that would swell up and drown him, not any more. Crying would help, an outburst of those feelings, but at the same time… it only made him more miserable. Those tears that dried on his face remained. The misery only remained.

000

Faramir strode towards the study with determination. He would have this out with Aragorn today, it did not matter if he was trying to work – and it was not often he would even think that.

He knocked once on the door for modesty, and pushed the door open. Aragorn was sitting in his chair, a letter in his hands, tears rolling down his cheeks. Faramir approached and glanced over his King's shoulder. He groaned: the lettering was Tengwar, and therefore difficult for him to read, but he knew that it had to be from Legolas.

"Oh Aragorn," he sighed, and pulled the letter out of the human's limp hands. Severely he said, "How long have you been staring at this Aragorn?"

The King shrugged, and Faramir clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Come on my lord. You can not think on them anymore. You know that your husband will return, he and your children will return. They can not stay away from you. They love you Aragorn, so stop thinking like this and get better. That is the only reason Legolas left you, not so that he could be able to get away, but so that you can get better."

"Stop it," Aragorn exclaimed. "You do not know what is going on, steward, in fact you know nothing. Do not try to talk to me about my husband. I do not want to talk about him."

"Then do not read their letters a thousand times," Faramir argued back. "You need to get out of this room and into the sun for a while."

"I do not want the sun, I want to work. It is Legolas who basks in the sunlight, because he has my children, and I do not," hissed Aragorn. "If you want to help me then you will get them back. Not stand here making judgements."

Faramir bristled, but he knew when to back away. He would approach the human again, but he had picked the wrong time. He would come back later.

Somehow, he would fix this.

A/N: I have to go to do my biology practical write up now, see you later my lovely readers. 


	25. Letters

**Disclaimer: Not mine unfortunately**

**Starts where the last chapter left off. For those of you who haven't read Saviour – the first in this trilogy – and for those who don't remember – Cithan was a Healer who nursed Legolas back to health after he was injured searching for his brother today. Aragorn thought Legolas wanted Cithan thenn, mistakenly. Since then, Cithan has developed a crush on Legolas. **

Aragorn reached out and pulled the letter back towards himself. Faramir hands had crumpled it, and he smoothed it out to reread it.

_Aragorn, _no "Dear," not as it used to be.

_We arrived safely. Cariad did not dream when we were travelling so that at least is good. You may be receiving a report on your desk shortly about the boy's activities when we arrived, but at least for a little while they were able to forget and enjoy themselves. _He had to hiss in hurt at that; however true it probably was. _Rilluin however would like me to inform you that he misses you. _Tears rose in Aragorn's eyes, and misery swelled up in his chest, and he wanted to sob, but he had to finish reading the letter. Because it contained the only words that were keeping him alive. _And I am missing you. I am missing you so much my love, but there is nothing I can do. I need to stick to my word. I need my children to feel better and I need to start feeling better. Aragorn I could not say this to your face, and I can barely say it to myself in the dead of night and my hand is shaking now. I can not feel anything. I thought by moving away from you and your ever broiling emotions I would be able to feel something again, but I can not. When I think on this I manage to feel one thing, but that is fear._

_I have to stop now, I am being summoned by my daughter. _"No Legolas," Aragorn could not help but growl. "That is what your wetnurses are for." But he knew that the truth of the matter was that Legolas could not bring himself to write more. And for an elf so eloquent, this letter was too stilted. So perhaps that was something relevant. He did not know. He placed the letter back on the desk: he knew the rest. _We are going to my Father's house tomorrow, and a friend is accompanying us. I hope I'll hear from you soon._

_Legolas. _As with the beginning, there was no affection, no love. Yet perhaps if Legolas had cut himself off from that... Well maybe that explained it.

Leaning on the desk, Aragorn buried his face in his hands; what he wouldn't give for Legolas' strong arms around him, right now. That well defined chest to bury into. That hair, as soft as silk to let his fingers glide through. With great care, he folded the letter and tucked it securely into his breast pocket.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and a voice filtered through. "My Lord, the ambassadors are here to see you." Aragorn frowned; what ambassadors? He was sure there were no such meeting on his schedule, however, he did not want to appear as if he had forgotten them, so he called back, "I will be with them in just a moment." He knew that Faramir would berate him for not inviting them straight in, but Aragorn needed to scrub his tears away and make himself just a little more presentable.

When he was suitably ready, he called out, "Please come in." The door swung open, revealing Elladan and Elrohir. Aragorn's face fell.

"Oh look, isn't our brother pleased to see us," Elladan said sarcastically, pushing his way into the room.

"Why should I have to be pleased to see you?" Aragorn snarled. "You claimed to be ambassadors!"

"We are ambassadors," said Elrohir softly, as he pushed the door until it clicked closed. "We were never removed from the duty of ambassadors when Imladris was left."

"And are you here on behalf of your land in which no one resides in anymore?" demanded Aragorn, moving towards his chair to sag down in it. But Elladan grabbed at his arm, keeping him from his destination. "Get off me!"

"No," Elladan snarled back to him. "You are coming with us and you are going to get outside into the fresh air. It is spring and you are missing it."

"I am missing more than another season," Aragorn growled back. "My children are gone."

Elrohir sighed, "Yes Aragorn, we know, we had noticed this. It is quiet, how could we not notice? But you need to come out of here."

"Why should I? Why can I not stay here" Aragorn knew that he was sounding childish, and so demanded, "Have you been speaking to Faramir?"

"Why should we not speak to Faramir? He is our friend," stated Elladan. "Now, outside. You have been letting yourself go; when you had Rilluin you exercised vigorously. So we want to fight you."

"Fight me?" yelped Aragorn.

"Yes, fight you," Elrohir sighed. "Obviously it was Elladan's idea, not mine."

"Of course it was," Aragorn said, rolling his eyes as he was pulled out of the room.

000

"For Elbereth's sake, Aragorn, fight back," snarled Elladan, his sword clashing against Aragorn's. Elrohir was sitting on the fence, swinging his legs, watching, and ready to step in if Elladan took it too far, as he was often bound to do.

"I do not want to fight," Aragorn whined, blocking another lunge from his brother. "Let me go back up."

"No!" exclaimed Elladan. He pushed forwards, making Aragorn take steps back to avoid his blade. As Aragorn went backwards, he tripped over onto his back. Without hesitation, Elladan held his sword against Aragorn's throat. Elrohir rose slightly from his seat, as Elladan hissed out, "Fight back, damnation."

Aragorn growled at him animalistically, and swept out his leg to trip Elladan backwards. Elladan stumbled slightly, allowing Aragorn to leap to his feet. Angry at his brother taking advantage of his situation, he began to fight back.

An hour later, Aragorn's chest was heaving, his breath was coming in gasps, and his muscles were screaming for him to stop and rest. But Elladan's attack was relentless, and he would not give up. Eventually, after many a pleading glance to Elrohir that was ignored, Aragorn managed to pin Elladan to the ground, the point of his blade pressing into the elf's throat. "Can we stop now?" Aragorn panted, one arm wiping the perspiration from his brow. "Please."

"No," Elladan said, frowning to himself, trying to work out how to escape from the position he was stuck in.

"Yes," Elrohir said, speaking over his older brother. "Stop now Elladan. That was enough."

"No it was not," Elladan argued back. "I can keep going, surely he can keep going."

"He is tired, Elladan," Elrohir said, hopping off the fence and moving to place a hand on Aragorn's hip. "Come on Aragorn. Enough is enough."

"No hand up for me?" demanded Elladan. Elrohir sighed and obeyed, pulling his brother up, however, Elladan stalked away from both his brothers.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Aragorn. Elrohir shook his head and carried on towards the King's House.

"No, it was not you," Elrohir sighed. "It was not you." It was just me.

000

_Dearest Legolas, _Legolas sighed as he read through the letter, reclining against the back of his chair.

_You have to come home to me,_ _my dear one. _Oh really now? Aragorn was taking to ordering him?_ You are running away from your problems by running away from me, and that is not good for you, and it can not be beneficial for the children either. You have said that you want them to start getting better, but will they be able to recover when you can not love them as they ought to be loved? _Legolas could not help but snort at how Aragorn dared. The human did not know what was good for himself - this separation for example - let alone was good for his children. He had barely spoken to his children in the past two months, he had no right to pass judgement on how Legolas treated them. _You say that you can not feel, so how can you be what is best for them? You can not, Legolas and this worries me. I want you and them to get better, but I know you too well, and I know you need to come home. _When Legolas said that he could not feel... he shuddered, sucking his breath in... it was true, but he knew what he ought to feel. He knew that he adored his children, and he treated them with every measure of affection that he could find in himself. He knew that he loved his children, but he had to search hard for the right emotions within himself to find those feelings. But he knew they were there. All the emotions were there, hidden, and the ones for love of his children were at the top. Misery was buried deep. So was the happiness he wishes he could find again.

_This house is cold without you and I need you as you need me I am sure. _I do not think so, Legolas thought resolutely, glancing over towards his sons, who were torturing Cithan by riding on his back, pretending he was a horse. "I do not see why you need to do that," Legolas called over. "There are perfectly good ponies down in grandfather's stables that you are allowed to ride.

"But we can not ride the horses, Grandfather will not let us, and it is no fun riding the ponies," Rilluin complained.

"You barely know Cithan and yet you are abusing him already. Please get off him and play something else? It is most undignified what you are doing to such an elf."

Grumbling, the boys obeyed, and Legolas heard the dark haired elf give a sigh of relief as he straightened up. Legolas returned to his letter.

_If you do not need me, if you start to feel yourself again there then maybe you are right. But it will mean that we have changed too much for each other. And this saddens me. We belonged to each other once upon a time. We were the other half of the other and now I feel so alone. _Ai, Aragorn - Legolas thought to himself. Deep within him, he ached for the human as well, but he needed time to unlock the misery inside him, or to banish it completely preferably.

_I do not want you to be thinking of such things in the depth of night. You should be happy. No one is happy in this situation. We need to be together to heal. Ask the children where they would rather be right now. I know that in this household rather you were here, as this situation is affecting everyone. The tension and sadness everywhere is even dividing my two brothers - and closer people you could not find. _Legolas frowned - wondering what had happened there.

_So please come home, and soon._

_All my love goes to you and our boys - whose report I did indeed receive and promptly burned it._

_Your Aragorn_

"What are you reading Atar?" asked Cariad, skipping forwards, having been bored by his loss of horse.

"Just a letter from Ada," Legolas said, wondering whether he should fold it up. However, Aragorn and he always wrote to each other in the elvish alphabet and he was quite sure that Cariad could not read it.

Indeed, a moment of frowning later, Cariad asked, "What does he say?"

"He says that he misses you and he hopes you are enjoying your holiday," Legolas said, beginning to fold the letter carefully.

"Can I try to read it?" Cariad asked.

"No."

"Give it to me," Rilluin ordered, stomping over with superiority pulling his shoulders back.

"No I shall not," Legolas stated, "It is private."

"But I can read it better than Cariad!" Rilluin exclaimed, and then switched tongues to say in Sindarin, "You know that I can. Cariad is not as good as me. He can not speak it or read it."

Thranduil moved into the room at that point and scowled at Cariad and Rilluin, "Your pronunciation could use some work, Rilluin, and ion nin, how could you abandon your youngest son's education in your own language? Both you and Aragorn speak it. Why have you been abandoning his education?"

"I have not been abandoning his education, he receives the best. He is taught by the same elves that educated my husband in his youth," Glancing at Cariad he switched tongues as well. "He is not as educated as Rilluin was, so the twins, Glorfindel and Erestor had been helping him to catch up before teaching him a language few people will speak."

Confused, not understanding the words, Cariad bounced impatiently on his father's knee and whined, "What are you saying? What are you saying?"

"He said that you are the stupid one," Rilluin said triumphantly. He had not understood all the words, but he had been able to understand enough.

"I did no such thing, Cariad. Now, you two wanted to ride so and go and pick a pony each and I will be with you in a moment," Legolas said, calmly. Grumbling to himself, and occasionally at Rilluin, Cariad obeyed. Rilluin followed the stalking blond. In a low voice, very aware that Cithan was watching them from the corner, Legolas carried on, "Atar, please, you should not have said that. Their confidences have already been knocked by all that is going on. Do not make him miserable because

he-thinks he is a fool as well."

Thranduil glared at him, and growled out, "This is my house, you are my guests, and they are my grandchildren."

"And this is my Kingdom, you are my and they are my children," Legolas replied, revelling in the spark of anger that made its way through the smog inside him. It was, however, quickly snuffed out and he rose from his seat. "Now I shall go and see to my children," he quietly said, and made his way towards the cot to pick up Liana, who had been amusing herself by trying to fit her toys into her mouth. "Come on now, little one. Cithan, how do you like to ride?"

"Very much," the dark haired elf said, pulling the door closed behind him. "Are you alright mellon nin? You are not yourself."

"How am I supposed to be myself? Half my soul is in a cold castle all by himself," Legolas said, his voice bleakly quiet. "I have changed a lot since I met you seven decades ago, and mostly drastically recently."

"You used to have love in your eyes, Legolas," Cithan said, as they moved into the sunshine. "And you hurt, I can see that. I thought that when I found you again, you would be happy, and I have seen you smile, but there was no joy behind your eyes." When Legolas just shrugged, Cithan slapped with his hand on the older elf's chest. The yellow eyes probed the blue ones, and Cithan frowned, "There is nothing behind your eyes but darkness."

"Stop it," Legolas hissed, brushing past him towards his children, "I do not want to talk of this. I do not want to talk anymore. Can we not just live without thinking about this anymore?"

000

_Dear Aragorn,_

_I have not much to say to you, but the boys wanted to slip in notes from themselves to you._

The handwriting changed to Rilluin's rounded script. _Hello Ada. I am having lots of fun over here, but I miss my horse and you and Perdika. I hope you are making sure that she is being fed by the servants because sometimes they forget, and that is when she brings in mice and birds to eat._

_I love you and we will see you soon, but I do not know when._

_Love Rilluin._

The writing then turned to scratchy, disfigured script that Aragorn had to squint to read.

_Ada, how are you? Will you come down to see us soon? We are on holiday but you are working and that makes me sad. But Atar says you want to work so that is alright. Grandfather is teaching me to write and speak in elfish_. The word was then crossed out and rewritten _as elvish. I can say the words for horse and house and rain and sun and I can write my name_. Aragorn could imagine Cariad's tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration as he painstakingly wrote out the word "Cariad." He laughed softly to himself as his eyes moved down to Legolas' script.

_I am fine here Aragorn, you can not make judgements on how much I love my children, because at least I do so well enough for our children to tell and not doubt it when you reduce them to tears. _Aragorn winced at the words and was almost glad that the letter was finished, and all that remained was Legolas' once more loveless signature.

He sighed and crumpled the letter up, before flicking it into the fireplace. "Satisfied?" Aragorn asked, looking up at Faramir, who was standing over him.

"Very much so. Read over once, just as every letter ought to be," Faramir said, moving over to stoke at the fire. "Now write your response so we can forget all about it." Aragorn shook his head but obeyed; how did they think that by regimenting his life so he was kept busy, and doing things that were not related to Legolas, that he would forget his beloved?

000

Cithan frowned to himself as he roamed through the gardens, searching for the blonde elf. This was not working out as he had planned, and it was most infuriating. Before long, he heard the light breathing of two bodies. A soft smile lit up his features as he caught sight of Legolas and Liana. The baby was squirming slightly in Legolas' arms and the elf was dozing lightly in the sunshine.

The sun had decided to bestow its light upon them for a while and Cithan was sure the sun loved Legolas as much as him, the way the gentle rays made his creamy blonde hair – which was tied back away from Liana's grasping hands – shine. The light almost made the elf's porcelain skin simmered and highlighted the fair eyelashes which framed the sleeping eyes. A letter had fallen to the side of the beautiful, sleeping elf, and Cithan knew who it had to be from. Cautiously, he picked it up.

_My dearest Legolas, _Already Cithan was wrinkling his nose; if Aragorn could call Legolas his dearest, then why was he not here? Why was he in a castle and not right here?

_You do not want to speak to me but I am beginning to understand why. I was a horrible father, a horrible husband, but I do not understand how you think I could heal without you when I could not function without you before! _Cithan knew full well that the man had managed before, Legolas had never been able to mourn well, he had seen that when Laurient had died, and Aragorn had managed full well when he had abandoned Legolas in that dark Healer's room. _And I can not, Legolas, I need you here. Elladan maintains that it is for the best that you are away; he claims that I ought to learn some independence and that hurts me – as do your words in your letters. However, Elrohir tells me there is nought wrong with wanting the man designed for you by your side. _

_You went away so I could heal, but maybe you need to meal more than me. Come home so I can hold you and I can help you heal. _Yet then again, maybe Cithan was wrong about Aragorn being able to function without Legolas; there was desperation in that statement. Maybe it was like him - he had been able to function, but with all those fiery thoughts of the Mirkwood Prince, he had not been able to live. Maybe Aragorn was the same. Legolas was easy to love and to lust for.

_Please give the children my love and thank them for their letters._

_Your Aragorn. _Cithan placed the letter back down, shaking his head dismally. Liana had began to struggle in her father's unconscious grip, so, slowly, not wanting Legolas to have to wake, as he was obviously tired, Cithan lifted Liana from the blonde's arms. "Hello little one. Are you not cold out here?" he murmured to her as he lifted her. "I think it is lunchtime and…"

Suddenly there was a shout from Legolas, and he sat bolt upright, eyes snapping open. "Give my daughter back," he hissed, his eyes glaring and not recognizing the dark haired elf before him.

Cithan offered Liana forwards, saying, "Legolas, it is only me, calm down. Here, take her." Legolas snatched the baby away from him and clutched Liana close to his chest. Cithan stayed frozen in place until Legolas blinked slowly in recognition and gasped at him.

"Ai, Cithan, mellon nin, I am so sorry. I do not know what possessed me."

"It is alright, Legolas," said Cithan calmly, and, hesitant suddenly, he opened his arms. Legolas allowed himself to be held for a minute fraction of a second, before pulling away, shaking slightly.

"No I can not Cithan, I can not," he said, turning his back on the brunette and stalking away, strong arms tight around Liana.

000

Aragorn curled lethargically into his mattress, bringing his head into the pillows. He was so, so tired – drained – but he could not sleep. Elladan, who had rapidly become a slave driver, had tried to wear him out with riding today, and had then stolen Aragorn's horse, forcing the King to run back to his home, with the elf teasing him from above. The overly vigorous exercise coupled with Aragorn's inability to sleep upon command, meant for something of an exhausted and grouchy King of Gondor.

And he could not sleep. After hours of sleeplessness, trying to wish the images of his imagination of Legolas' arms around him into reality, he pulled himself out of the bed and into the corridor. He trekked forwards into the room opposite: Rilluin's room. Heat glowed from the embers of the fire, that Aragorn had ordered to be kept up, ready for their return, and he stoked it, perhaps a little violently. Sparks lit the fire into a blaze, and from it, Aragorn lit a taper and went around the room, lighting the candles. Rilluin's room did not have a window, so they put a lot of candles around the room. Soon the room was glowing with a warm light. Feeling more than a little vulnerable, Aragorn curled on the bed and breathed in deeply.

He could smell that scent of his oldest son, still on the pillow. It had been a month now, and Legolas' scent had worn away from his pillow, from where Aragorn had sleepy shrouded in it. But now he could smell Rilluin, and his eyes welled up with how much he missed his little family. Burying down, he shut his eyes, blocking the misery from washing away the scent, and soon enough, he dropped off to sleep.

000

He woke before dawn, and climbed out of his bed. No, not his bed, Rilluin's. He blushed slightly in the darkness as he trailed back towards his bedroom. He glared at the guards, challenging them to make comment, and flopped back down onto his own bed. He picked up the letter that lay on his bed, stolen from under Faramir's nose, and began to read through again.

_Dear Aragorn,_

_You are right; you were being a horrible father, a horrible husband and now I can only hope you are not being a horrible King. You wanted to work on your Kingdom, so do that, forget about me for a while. My head is so full of everything, I need you to be one less ting to think about. You will get better without me; I am no good for you as you can not function without me._

_You need to learn some independence and some strength, without me. Work on your Kingdom without the distractions of me or your children, who take little interest in such things, and stop begging me to come back. I am content here, with my father and my friends from long ago, and my children, but I will come back, in my own time._

_Forget me for a while Aragorn, while I try to forget you. Legolas._

It hurt, those words, they hurt every time he read it through. But not as much as his head. His head was suddenly pounding, so full of so much feeling, too much feeling. All he felt now was misery and darkness, this emotion was not his. It was Legolas'.

000

"You have to stop this," Thranduil said, accusingly, "This can not be good for you ion nin, getting up so early each morning to see if a messenger has arrived in the night."

"I could not sleep," Legolas said, shrugging non-confrontationally. "And I want to know what he has to say."

"If he had anything important to say to you, he would ride over here and come and say it himself," Cithan said, coming up behind the blonde father and son and pushing the door closed. Legolas had the distinct feeling that this was an intervention.

"What has brought this on?" asked Legolas, pulling his robe closer around him. He was cold. That was one thing he could feel.

"Too much time has gone by – more than a month. As much as I enjoy your company, the longer you two spend apart, the worse you will get, so it is time for me to step in," Thranduil said. Yes, an intervention indeed.

"Where are the children?" requested Legolas, moving away from the confrontational pair and towards a chair, which he slipped into.

"Playing under the gaze of the wetnurse," Cithan stated, his golden eyes following the elf. "They are fine and distracted."

"So tell me what you want to say, so I can get back to them," Legolas said softly. He wanted this over and done with as soon as possible.

"You have to go back to Gondor. You are suffering and your husband is suffering, and that makes your children suffer as well," Thranduil stated.

"I do not want to go back," Legolas said.

"And I do not want you to go but I do not want you like this either," Cithan said.

Legolas sighed, "This is the way it is. I know I was only supposed to be here for a week or so Atar, but surely you will let me stay here a little longer, will you not?"

Thranduil crouched by his side, "No I will not. I want you to go home please. I want you to love your husband."

Turning his head up to Cithan, Legolas asked, "And what do you want, mellon nin?"

"I want… you know what I want Legolas, but more than that, I want you to be happy," Cithan sighed. "And you are not happy here. I saw you around the castle half a century ago, and you only ever had eyes for him, you were only ever happy with him. When he was in the room, there was no one else. I saw that, how do you think things will be better with you apart?"

"They just will," Legolas stated, folding his arms in his seat. "We were stuck and we agreed it was for the best that we took some time away from each other."

"I do not think you agreed," Thranduil said, "I think it was more that you made the decision and there was no more argument."

"No, there were so many arguments. So many arguments and they were wearing me down and wearing the boys down," Legolas sighed, "I had to get away." Cithan focusing on Legolas' eyes, saw the glimmer of emotion there, and he forced himself to swallow down the emotions he had for Legolas and to press on.

"This is not helping your sons either. You are caught here too and the only way to free yourself is to let go," he said. "Let go of all those layers and layers you have separating you from your emotions, break them down, destroy them, for the sake of your children and your husband. You can not even let me embrace you because you fear I will break down one of those walls, I can see that. I watch you and you need to let go."

"I do not want to feel all of that, I do not think I can face it," Legolas confessed.

"If you love your husband then you will face it," Thranduil softly said.

"Maybe I do not want to love him anymore," Legolas exclaimed, his voice cracking slightly.

Cithan knew this was his last chance, and he pressed his lips into the other elf's furiously. Legolas uttered a squeak of surprise and tried to pull away, but Cithan continued, trapping Legolas in the chair with his weight, trying to devour the other elf. Until he pulled away, panting. "That is what it is like Legolas, to love someone and to deny it, for years upon years. You will suffer and… waste away inside until you become dark and vile and twisted inside." He saw tears welling up in Legolas' eyes and pressed on, "Do not become that. Do not waste away, watching. Go home and find your husband."

A tear slipped out and ran down Legolas' cheek, and the blonde elf looked utterly lost. But Thranduil knew that the fight was over, and moved up out of the room to order servants to pack the bags, ready the horses, and tell the children to prepare.

Cithan watched Legolas' eyes, the turmoil beneath them. "Talk to me," the dark haired elf begged. "I need to knew that I achieved something by sacrificing our friendship like that. Please."

"It hurts," Legolas choked after a moment that felt like an eternity. "Ai it hurts." Cithan wrapped his arms around Legolas as the blonde elf stammered into his shoulder. "Make it stop, make it go away again."

"No, you have to go now," Cithan said, standing up, only to be stopped by Legolas' hand gripping his arm.

His eyes widened as Legolas' soft lips met his lightly. "Thank you," whispered Legolas. "We have to say goodbye now."

"Go," murmured Cithan. "Leave now and you can be home by dawn tomorrow. Do not stop."

Legolas was already sprinting out of the room. His sons met him outside with Kicale behind with Liana in her arms.

Cithan frowned up at him, "Atar, why are you crying?"

"Because I love you so very much," Legolas said, his legs folding under him so he could pull both his boys tight against him. Confused as they were, the boys conceded to be held. "I am so very sorry for how I have been behaving. I have not been doing right by you."

"Grandfather said… can we go home now? Please?" Rilluin asked.

"Yes, you we can love. We have the luggage brought up to us. We are going home now." He wiped his tears away, and swallowed emotions down, just for a while. It was not in Cithan's arms he wanted o break in. He wanted his husband.

000

"Then get on your horses or stay here, I do not care, I am leaving, now," Aragorn growled at his guards, and immediately turned on his heel and swung himself up into the saddle. "Come on my girl," he whispered. "I need you to be fast now. Fast as the wind."

000

Hours had passed since dusk, and Legolas had insisted on carrying on as fast as they could through dark, begrudging every moment spent still. Rilluin had begun to drop off to sleep, when there was a shout form the top of the carriage and swords were drawn, Rilluin raised sleepy eyes and asked, "Bandits?"

"No, I do not think so," Legolas said, quietly, sitting up and depositing Liana in Freyna's arms. "Go back to sleep." Inside him, the bond had pulsed into life, and his breath was stolen by the concentrated mixture of misery and joy at having his family back flowing through. Silently, he opened the door and stepped out into the dark.

Only a meter away stood his Aragorn, sweaty and dishevelled. The human brushed his head back and swallowed nervously. "I rode all this way. When my horse got too tired, I may have stolen her… I just…. I just needed to see you, I felt you free yourself to your emotions and…"

"Stop talking," Legolas instructed, his eyes scanned the human's face as Aragorn fell silent. Aragorn was pale, his face drawn and almost haggard. He looked… old… But Legolas' heart swelled with love.

000

Legolas studied him for the longest time, then took a step forwards. He wrapped his cold fingers around Aragorn's arm and pulled him into his embrace. The elf did not say a word, and it felt so good and warm, and so damn right, that Aragorn wanted to cry. It was agony and absolute relief at the same time, held so close, his breath coming in gasps, though all he was doing was standing there, his heart beating so very fast. He was home.

**A/N: I was tempted to drag this out for longer but I was feeling very depressed without the angel that keeps me sane, and in the presence of my racist, homophobic grandparents who 'surprised' us with a visit, and I needed to write some happiness. So I did! If you enjoyed it, reviews make my writing worth something. I apologise for not replying to reviews this week, I have been distinctly internet deprived, but I know that I honestly appreciate and adore every single one of them.**


	26. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Again, picks up where the last chapter left off. I'll stop doing that soon enough.

WARNING: Sex. You guys don't really think of this as a warning, I know, however, this is something I have to do :)

It took a long moment before Aragorn realised that Legolas was shaking. He tried to pull away to examine his face, but Legolas' arms tightened around him painfully. "Sweetest one, I am not going anywhere, I promise I am not," Aragorn whispered into the darkness, but Legolas just shook his head and maintained his bruising grip. The human knew his elf well enough to know that the tremors running through Legolas' body were those caused by sobs. Moving his hand to Legolas' chest, he felt it heaving. "Oh my love," murmured Aragorn, tears rising in his own eyes.

Suddenly, Legolas' silent crying ceased to be quiet, and Aragorn heard the sobs in the darkness. Half of him wanted to soothe the elf, to hush him, but the other, wiser side of him knew that Legolas needed to express his emotions. Gently, he lowered himself to the ground, taking Legolas with him. Legolas buried himself as far into his husband as he could, muffling his cries in the human's shoulder. However, the guards could hear. A hesitant query of "My Lords?" came from over by the carriage.

Aragorn knew what his husband wanted without having tot ask. "Go on without us," he ordered quietly. "Take the Princes and the Princes back to the King's house and tell them we will be home soon."

"But my Lord we can not leave you alone! You are unguarded," came the reply.

Summoning his most regal voice, Aragorn snapped, "Do not be so impertinent. I gave you an express command to follow and, as your King I expect you to follow it. Now go. I want to hear those horse hooves fading into the distance."

Moments later, Aragorn and Legolas were left alone in the silence. Running a comforting hand down his husband's' trembling back, feeling every ridge of his spine, Aragorn whispered, "No you can talk to me, my love. Tell me how I can help you."

"You can not," Legolas choked through the tears. "No one can help me now. I am no better than a murderer. You were right for so long. It is al my fault. All mine."

"No Legolas, no," Aragorn protested.

"You said it, and you were right!" Legolas said, raising his head and meeting Aragorn's eyes with his blood-shot ones. The moon was full enough that he could see that.

"No Legolas, please. I never meant for you to listen to that. It is not true," Aragorn promised, his voice cracking. Legolas looked so lost and so vulnerable. A tear slipped down Aragorn's cheek. "Anna died because she was too good to be left on this world of suffering, and it was no one's fault, least of all yours. You were showing how much you loved me. You were not to know."

"She is gone," mumbled Legolas forlornly. As Aragorn had spoken, like a child, he had listened, mesmerised, and his sobs had begun to slow. "There is a hole inside of me, and it hurts."

"I know, I know," Aragorn said. "I miss her too, so much."

"You were all alone," Legolas' eyes seemed not to focus on Aragorn, and widened in horror. "I left you. I took the children too and… Ai Aragorn I am so sorry." He drew back slightly. "How can I ever let you forgive me? How can I ever expect you to love me again?"

"Just hold me, please Legolas. Tell me you are sorry and then just hold me," Aragorn begged, tears slipping down his cheeks unchecked.

"I love you so much Aragorn, and I am so, so sorry," Legolas swore, choking on another cry. He reached out and pulled Aragorn close against him. The human buried into his chest as the elf lay back into the turf. He pressed his nose into the Ranger's curls, breathing in the spicy, musky scent that belonged only to Aragorn.

"I am sorry too," Aragorn murmured, his ear pressed against Legolas' chest. The strong arms from his dreams and his memories were around him and he was no longer sure whether he was weeping from depression or joy. "I was grieving and I was so caught up in myself that I could not think of anyone else."

"You were forgiven the moment Cithan kissed me," Legolas promised, but Aragorn sat bolt upright, gasping out, "He kissed you? That treacherous cretin kissed you? That is… That is a crime punishable by… by death! That is treason!"

"It is not," Legolas said. "And be glad that he did. It was the moment he kissed me that I realised how much I love you, and how much I needed you." He pulled Aragorn back down. "Now stop this and stay here with me. I thought you wanted to be held?"

"I did, I do!" Aragorn said, pressing back in. "Yet not as much now I know you have kissed another man."

"Aragorn Tellion, I was kissed by another man, I had little choice in the matter, and if it helps, he was nothing compared to you," Legolas smiled through his tears. "I am yours and no one else's. If you will have me back that is."

"Of course I will," Aragorn said, shutting his eyes. It was so good there, so warm so comfortable, and with the steady stream of reassurance, of love from the bond, he could just… fall asleep.

000

Slowly, Aragorn woke before dawn from the best sleep he had had in… He thought about it… 10 months. First it was the pregnancy, keeping him awake with kicks to his insides, and aches and the huge curved mound of his stomach which stopped him sleeping on his side as he liked to, then the babies demanding his attention, and once Anna died he was scared to sleep, and Liana would still cry. While he had not moved to help Legolas, he still woke wit the noise. With a moan, he rolled onto Legolas' chest. The elf's arms tightened around him, showing he was also awake, and seemed to be thinking the same as him, as he murmured, "You did not dream."

"Sometimes I am lucky," Aragorn said, tucking his head under Legolas' chin.

"The dream... it is about Anna is it not?" Legolas asked hesitantly. "It was about her before she was even conceived."

"Yes," Aragorn's voice was a whisper, and he knew that now, after seven years he needed to confess to Legolas the contents of the dream. He let his hand snake up to Legolas' temple and let the bond show Legolas the images that plagued Aragorn for so long. Cariad's, aged and wizened face. Rilluin, so young, yet wasted away. Anna, cold and so tiny; a memory or a dream? And Legolas, just lying there, as he was now. Paler. Legolas was still beneath him now, barely breathing. His grip on Aragorn tightened, bruising him, so tight he could barely breathe.

After a long moment, processing those images, Legolas gasped out, "Ai, my love. You went through all of that? Every night?"

Aragorn nodded silently.

"I wish I could have helped you. I wish you did not have to suffer that," Legolas sighed.

"But Legolas, I know! I know when our children are going to die," Aragorn exclaimed. "I know that I am going to see you die."

"You are not, Aragorn," Legolas murmured, pulling the human upwards so he could see his face. "It will be alright, I promise you. I am never going to leave you. It will be alright. We will keep them safe." He pulled the teary eyed human up into a kiss that quickly turned devouring. Desperate. Within moments, Aragorn opened his mouth for Legolas to slip his tongue inside, and the elf did so dutifully, sliding it along Aragorn's teeth, tracing the top of the human's mouth before meeting Aragorn's own tongue. And ah that taste! He thought he had forgotten it but it was so familiar. He could taste that honey-nectar flavour forever.

"I love you. I love you so much," Legolas half sobbed when they pulled apart after a long, blissful moment.

"I know," Aragorn murmured back, but Legolas was kissing his way along Aragorn's lips up across his cheek, kissing the lobe of his ear. Legolas trailed his way up along the shell of Aragorn's ear, and the human felt a moan rising from deep in his throat, for a fire was stirring inside him which had been dormant for far too long. When Legolas ripped at the top of Aragorn's ear, the moan burst aloud and Aragorn could feel Legolas' smirk as the elf kissed his temple. Aragorn knew where this was leading. "Right here?" he gasped, feeling the rise of Legolas' member under him.

"Why not?" asked Legolas, his hand sneaking to Aragorn's waist. He moved his lips to Aragorn's neck as the human replied in a groan.

"We are in the middle of a field," Aragorn's words did not reflect his actions as he rocked his hips.

Legolas shivered slightly, and bit down lightly at Aragorn's neck, savouring Aragorn's soft cry, before answering, "We have made love in countless fields before."

"Not whilst I was King."

Sighing, Legolas said, "Come then." Kissing, fumbling, with clothes and each other, they made their way towards the shelter of the woods that were not far away. In mere moments, Aragorn was pressed up against a smooth birch tree, leggings around his ankles, Legolas behind him in the same state.

But Legolas just stood there, his chest heaving with suddenly overwhelming emotion. He pressed his chest closely against the human's back, and buried his forehead into his husband's neck. Slowly his fingers undid the ties at the top of Aragorn's shirt so he could kiss the exposed flesh there.

"Legolas," moaned Aragorn impatiently, but the elf did not reply.

He just kissed and sucked lightly at the crook of Aragorn's neck, until he whispered, "I love you and I need you to remember it forever."

"I never forget it, melda," Aragorn replied.

With that, Legolas conceded to move his hand down and wrap around his husband's manhood. Aragorn let out a groan he did not know he had been holding, and Aragorn's head rolled back against his husband's shoulder. Legolas took advantage of the exposed skin and swooped down to suck at it. Aragorn gave a small yelp, which rapidly turned to a whimper of protest as Legolas took away the hand which had been setting him aflame. "Hush, hush, hush my love," Legolas murmured, as with one finger he pushed inside Aragorn. "I have nothing to prepare you with melda," added Legolas.

"I do not care," Aragorn replied, as Legolas inserted another finger, stretching him carefully and thoroughly. He did not want to hurt his lover. He had hurt him too much already. With his lips, Legolas continued his attentions on the flesh of his neck, and with the other hand he trailed lightly up and down Aragorn's member, until the human was panting with impatience and painful arousal. "Please Legolas," Aragorn groaned, pressing backwards. "Have we not been apart long enough?"

Legolas could not argue that, and in one slow movement, pushed inside his lover. Aragorn's breath caught in his throat as Legolas' own breath came harshly in his ear. "Ai Elbereth," gasped Legolas in something of a strangled cry. He had needed it as much as Aragorn. The human's fingernails dug into Legolas and, obediently, Legolas thrust in and out, slowly. He knew exactly where to hit to make Aragorn cry out, and ai, the human was so tight around him. Hot and tight. Slowly, but increasingly fast, Legolas thrust and thrust, Aragorn moaning and crying out in his ear, but moving back with his husband. They had established a rhythm long ago, a rhythm that hit as deep as the earth, which made Aragorn's toes curl into the soil, and Legolas throw his head back.

Until they were coming in a symphony of cries of ecstasy and stars bursting in front of their lids, and the only people in the world were those two men, pure in the knowledge that they did indeed love each other. They always would.

Boneless, spent, exhausted by pleasure, Aragorn sagged backwards into Legolas' welcoming arms. Legolas sank gracefully to the floor, taking his Aragorn with him, and settled the sweat soaked human on his lap. He hugged him close against his chest. "I love you, I love you, I love you," Legolas said, scattering his kisses over what flesh he could reach on the way to Aragorn's mouth. Their lips met for a long moment, a long, tender caress, until Aragorn broke away and nuzzled into Legolas' chest, enjoying the warmth of his husband and the afterglow.

"I love you too," mumbled Aragorn, as Legolas' hands stroked through the damp curls. He did not need to say that he was pleased to have his elf back; Legolas knew. And he was pleased beyond words. He closed his eyes peacefully, surrendering to the exhaustion that was creeping up on him; one night's good sleep was not enough to make up for months of restlessness, and he always liked to sleep after making love. With his husband by his side.

Legolas watched him drifting off, the slowing of breath. He could hold this man forever. His heart was swollen with emotion and he had not processed them yet, but at the moment it was love and he could deal with that. As Aragorn dozed, he planned wicked things to do to his human once he woke…

000

Aragorn knew that he was blushing in the darkness as he rode into Minas Tirith, very aware of the heat of Legolas' erection at his back. The elf was insatiable, after so long without the joys of his husband. Images flashed through his mind, making his cheeks glow; Legolas' lips wrapped around his shaft, Legolas' fingers rolling his nipples… he could almost feel the kisses over every inch of his flesh. Or was that just because Legolas was pressed behind him, his hands on his hips. The long fingers that could torture and pleasure him at the same time were stroking lightly with… promises of more. The warm breath on his ear, the hands sneaking ever lower… Aragorn's blood raced.

"We may have to go through another round before we go to bed," Aragorn sent through the bond. "But we will have to be quick. I am exhausted."

"I can do quick," Legolas responded smugly, and then teasingly added, "If you can do quiet."

Aragorn bristled at the words but he knew it was true.

000

Every time he swallowed that antidote, he was reminded of the dream and reminded of Anna, and how one day he would lose his children too. But Legolas saw that as Aragorn swallowed and placed the bottle back down, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Placing a chaste kiss above the human's ear, Legolas pulled him back tight against his chest and murmured, "Do not think on it my love. We knew we would see Cariad's death, in time. He is just a human. But we give him our love forever. As for Rilluin, we will not let the twins leave. We know he is sickly sometimes but we have the best care here. He will be healed and we will not bury him."

"And you?" Aragorn asked, turning in Legolas' hold, and wrapping his arms around the elf's neck. "What of you?"

"There was no wound, no anything. I do not think I will be leaving you meleth nin," Legolas soothed, brushing hair away from his eyes. "Please meleth nin, come to bed, and forget about it. There are years left yet. Decades. Come to bed now and sleep. You are pale and there are dark circles under your eyes."

"That is not my fault," Aragorn mumbled resentfully, but obeyed, climbing into the bed. Instantly, Legolas followed, winding himself around his husband, his lover, his Aragorn. Aragorn revelled in the warmth of the elf's body. No one was like Legolas. No one could ever make him as happy as Legolas. The elf's hands strayed down his bare chest, feeling those muscles under his hands, fondling with the pendant Aragorn had never removed. "Legolas not tonight, not again. I do not have the strength."

"I was not going to," Legolas promised. "I have had my fill of you this day as well. I was merely going to tell you how much I appreciate this new physique Elladan has brought you."

Aragorn grinned, "I knew you only loved me for my body."

"Nonsense. That is nonsense and you know it is. We also… have stimulating conversations," Legolas said, grinning against his husband's hair.

"I am sure it is not our conversation that you find stimulating," Aragorn replied, but he nestled down against Legolas and closed his eyes all the same.

He would sleep well tonight.

000

It felt like he had only been asleep for a few hours when a small body landed on his chest with unnecessary force and a loud cry of "Ada!"

"Legolas," he moaned, opening his eyes to find Cariad sitting on top of him, grinning, "Where is there a boy sitting on top of me?"

"I do not know but just because I was kissed by another does not mean you can drag another into our bed without discussion first. Whilst I am open to new experiences, I am not letting another claim you. You are all mine and you are going to have to live with that," Legolas stated, pulling the blankets tighter around himself. Aragorn elbowed him in the side in irritation.

"What does Atar mean, Ada?" asked Cariad.

"He means 'Why did you just jump on top of me?' It is far too early for such enthusiasm."

"It is never too early for such enthusiasm," Legolas whispered, the lascivious tone still very much in his voice. "I thought you learnt that yesterday." That statement earned him another jab between his ribs.

"I jumped on top of you because it is breakfast time," Cariad stated, "And because I missed you and wanted to say hello."

"Well hello there little one," Aragorn said, shifting upwards into a sitting position so that he could kiss the young blonde's forehead.

"I thought you had learnt by now that I am not in any way little," Legolas said, and Aragorn shook his head.

"Please excuse your Atar. He is not quite awake yet," Aragorn told his son. "Now, I will not be coming to breakfast but I will come to you in a little while. Right now, I am going to have another little nap and then a bath. Then I will spend the whole day with you children. How does that sound?"

"Very good," Cariad said, squirming down to the floor.

"Go on now, go and eat breakfast," Aragorn encouraged, and Cariad obeyed, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Aragorn smiled as he rolled over and buried against his husband's back. "I have told you before not to talk of such things in front of the children."

"He did not know what I was speaking of," Legolas said, eyes tightly closed against the sunlight from the windows. "Go back to sleep."

"What if I do not want to sleep?" demanded Aragorn, kissing Legolas' strong, broad, bare shoulder. "What if that was just an excuse? What if I wanted us to do something else? In a soft bed rather than on the cold forest floor or up against a tree, or indeed hanging from a tree, which was a very interesting experience but not one that I particularly want to repeat. I am aching all over. I am too old for such extravagant displays of flexibility."

"You know nothing of age young human," Legolas said, rolling over. He opened his eyes only because he wanted to see his husband's features again. Those striking silver eyes locked onto his, and they were so full of love that Legolas wanted to weep.

Aragorn looked startled at the tears in Legolas' eyes and the way he blinked quickly to get rid of them. "It is alright to cry for her my love. I know I did enough."

"I am not going to cry for Anna. I was going to cry for you because I hurt you and I left you. I said I would never do that. I promised. I swore at our wedding that I would never leave you on your own again."

"I have forgiven you Legolas, truly I have. Do not weep because of that, please," Aragorn said. He pulled the blankets back and pulled at Legolas' arm. "Come on, I heard the servants drawing up a bath for us." Brushing away the single tear that slipped from Legolas' eye with his thumb, Aragorn murmured, "Come on, let us forget the past few months. Let it go back to normal. I want it to be happy again Legolas. We were so happy before."

"That is what I want for us to," Legolas said, and he followed his husband willingly into the bathroom. They stripped and sank into the hot water in silence, on the other side of the tub. For a long moment they stayed in silence, avoiding each other's eyes until Legolas sighed, "Come here Aragorn my love." Immediately, blinking as if woken from a dream, Aragorn scooted over and deposited himself in his husband's lap. Legolas cradled him close. "Normal will take time, and we will give it that time, and we will get better. We will find our perfection again."

000

Brushing his wet hair away from his face, Aragorn moved into the lounge. Rilluin looked up and gasped out, "Ada you are smiling!"

"Yes I am," Aragorn said, moving towards Freyna to pick Liana out of her arms. "Is that acceptable to you?"

"Yes, very acceptable," Rilluin said, pompously. He watched in thoughtful silence as Legolas sat on the sofa and stretched his legs out along the other seats, and Aragorn then sat in the elf's lap and stretched his legs out too, leaning back. Aragorn set Liana on his lap and studied her for a long moment. The baby cocked her head up at him and gurgled. Rilluin saw that his Ada looked apprehensive, and his Atar looked nervous, and stood up, seizing Perdika. He plonked the cat down on Aragorn's lap, next to Liana. "Look Ada, Liana loves Perdika."

Almost immediately, Liana grinned and reached out to pull at the cat's tail. It hurt her, and the tabby hissed. "However I do not think Perdika loves Liana just yet," Aragorn said cautiously, and picked up the cat before depositing her on the floor.

Legolas ran his hands down the human's sides tenderly, comfortingly, and instructed Rilluin, "Go and find the stuffed rabbit she likes, or some of her blocks." He chuckled softly, knowing that if he was relaxed then maybe his husband would start to as well. "At least they will not strike back."

Aragorn gave a short laugh but then returned his eyes to Liana. With his hands at her back, she was sitting up. He sighed. "I have missed so much."

"I know my love," Legolas murmured, kissing the back of his human's head, burying his nose in the long wet curls. He remembered how when Rilluin was an infant, every day, without fail, unless they were distracted, when they were beginning to get comfortable, Aragorn would ask him what Rilluin had done that day, how he was. Sometimes, Legolas would wake in the night and find his bed empty, and he would climb out and go to the next room to find Aragorn in the nursery, watching over Rilluin as he slept. "But no more."

"I remember Rilluin at this age. He wanted attention from everyone, and he would do anything to get it, and not necessarily cries; wriggling, babbling… Do you think she knows I am her father, or am I just another face to her? Another body to amuse her?" Aragorn asked, choking slightly.

"She knows, Aragorn. She may be only six months old, but she knows who you are. Watch her!" Legolas instructed. Aragorn had moved his hands to grip at Legolas' and Liana flopped backwards and landed on her back on Legolas' legs. She rolled herself, and Aragorn had to grab at her to stop her falling.

"No you do not little one," he growled, hauling her back. Liana's forehead creased as if she was about to cry, but suddenly, Aragorn knew what he was doing. He swooped her into the air and grinned up at her. "Come on now! You know me, I am your Ada. Can you say that? Ada." The frowns disappeared and her carefree, innocent smile returned. "No I did not think so, but that is alright," Aragorn said, grinning.

Rilluin approached and handed his father a few coloured wooden blocks. In silence, Aragorn watched his daughter pass the blocks from one hand to another, and after a few minutes of amusing herself with them, she dropped it to the floor. Aragorn leant down, and picked it up for her. Only to have her drop it again. And again. "Ada you are wasting your time. She wants you to pick it up," Rilluin said.

"And I would give her anything that she wants," Aragorn replied, "As I would give you anything you want."

"Anything?" asked Rilluin. He climbed onto Aragorn's knees, "Can I have a cow?"

Laughter choked Aragorn, "Why do you want a cow?"

"For milk," Rilluin stated, swinging from side to side, ignoring Aragorn's winces.

"You have milk! From cows! You do not even like milk!"

"I would like milk from my own cow," Rilluin argued back. "And you said you would give me anything."

Aragorn was being very much distracted by the silent chuckling of his husband, behind him and underneath him. "I would but…" Suddenly, he was interrupted by the door slamming open and a furious looking Faramir stalking in. He was never so glad to see the man so angry. "Rilluin, ion nin, Cariad, can you go and play in your rooms please? And Legolas, you need to let me go." Aragorn craned his neck around to look at Freyna, and lifted Liana up, "Could you take her please?" Everyone obeyed except Legolas, who refused and kept him close on his lap. He did not want to let his husband go, and therefore, he would not. Aragorn did not complain.

"Aragorn Tellion!" snarled out Faramir, stomping forwards as Freyna shut the door behind her.

"That is the exact voice my father used to use on me when I had done wrong," Aragorn commented, reclining back as Legolas held him tighter.

"Where have you been?" growled Faramir.

"And again," Aragorn said. He met Faramir's eyes and said, "I was doing what you asked of me – I was getting help. I was getting my husband back."

"You went out without a guard! You stayed overnight in the middle of nowhere, in the Wild!"

"I am perfectly capable of caring for myself out there," Aragorn replied quietly.

"You are a King, you can not just swan off and…" Suddenly, Faramir's eyes widened. "Legolas!"

"Hello," Legolas said cheerily, giving a small wave.

"You are back!"

"Yes I am," Legolas said.

"And you… and you…"

"We are well again Faramir," Aragorn stated calmly, turning and nuzzling his husband's cheek. "Well almost. And I am fine, and Legolas is fine, and the children are fine, and the Kingdom is fine, and please just relax. You will die an early death if you carry on like this."

"And it will be you have driven me there!" exclaimed Faramir. He shook his head, and buried his face in one of his hands. "Be at work tomorrow. On time."

"How can you expect any less of me?" asked Aragorn, pretending to be hurt. Shaking his head, Faramir retreated, and Legolas had to laugh.

"That poor man! You are cruel to him Aragorn," Legolas said, pulling Aragorn down onto his back with him, holding the human above him "But maybe I like that." He kissed Aragorn's ear, as the boys returned to the room.

"Pile on!" Rilluin exclaimed and leapt onto the sofa, on top of his fathers, Cariad following quickly.

"I suppose this is exactly what you had planned?" Aragorn asked, laughing as he struggled to breathe.

"Well not quite," Legolas confessed. "But it will do. It will do."

**A/N: That is it for now my dears. Bear in mind the FOR NOW. You guys need to chill out – you're going to have to put up with my writing on this fic for a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time ok? These people have years in them yet, and I intend to document them all. **

**And oh gods you guys! You are all amazing! So amazing! 200 reviews! The big two double oh. -Dances- It means so much to me that you think I'm worth that so thank you very VERY much. **


	27. Anniversary

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: We're going back to the ficlet-y style of chapter I wrote before the pregnancy.**

Aragorn moaned unhappily to himself as he slowly woke up. In the next room he could hear Liana crying: a sure sign that it was time for the entire castle to rise. But he could hear Legolas' footsteps in the next room, and Liana beginning to quiet as she was assured people had not forgotten her presence. Soon enough, Legolas was returning, and there was the sound of the door closing and locking, before Legolas' weight was deposited upon him.

"It is time for you to wake, my lover," Legolas murmured, running his cold fingers down Aragorn's cheek in a light caress. "Liana has decided we all should wake."

"Where is she?" asked Aragorn, forcing his sleep eyes open to take in the sight of his beloved one's face. How could Legolas look so beautiful even when he had only just emerged from his bed? He wondered it so many mornings, and wondered if it was just him.

"It was my turn to take her; you should not have," Aragorn said, turning his face into the gentle touch from his elf.

"You did not seem very eager to leave the blankets and go to her, so I did instead. Besides, she will not remember if I took one turn too many," Legolas said, lowering his mouth to meet his husband's in a tender kiss. When he pulled away, Aragorn's eyes had darkened slightly in lust. "And maybe I wanted you all to myself for a little while."

"I like the sound of that," Aragorn said, sighing blissfully. "We never get enough time together."

"Well today we will," Legolas assured, pressing another light kiss to his husband's lips.

"What is special about today?" asked Aragorn. He immediately regretted his question, as Legolas' face fell.

"You do not remember?" he asked in disappointment. "It is our anniversary. We have been married for a decade now."

"Legolas, I am sorry," sighed Aragorn, reaching up to wrap a hand around Legolas' neck to prevent him from breaking away as he tried to. "Melda, I am sorry. Do not look at me like that. We have a twelve month old daughter and two young sons. I was pregnant and we were fighting a war when we were married; I did not know what month it was then and I do not know what day it is now. So please forgive me."

For a long moment, Legolas stared into the pleading silver eyes, before giving in and burying his face in his human's neck. "I will forgive you if you will forgive me, I should not expect you to remember."

"You should not expect me to forget. I should not forget," Aragorn wound his arms tight around his husband and pleaded, "Do not think that it is not important to me, it is, it is just that I do not always remember."

Legolas chuckled softly. "I know my love, please calm down. Really, I do not mind. We do not always celebrate these things, and I merely thought we ought to as it is our tenth year."

"We will, we will," Aragorn professed. "We… what do you want to do?"

"You may have forgotten, but I did not," Legolas said, "And I assure you that I have plans for you." He placed another light kiss onto Aragorn's lips. "Come on, Liana will not concede to stay quiet in her cot for long. And I believe the boys are already awake."

000

"Ada, Atar, you are disgusting," Rilluin said, wrinkling his nose. "Théo is coming over for the afternoon so please stop kissing."

"No," Legolas said, at the same time as Aragorn answered the same. Aragorn's weight blanketed him comfortingly, and he was surrounded by heavenly warmth from the fire next to them, and the thick hair of the sheep-skin rug beneath him. He was not going to be moving for long time if he had his way. "When you grow up and fall in love, I will remind you of all the times you told us that kissing was not nice. Because it is nice, very nice."

"We never will," Cariad professed.

"Anyway," Aragorn said, in something of a hoarse growl, caused by the heat of his husband beneath him. "You have lessons to attend. Go, small people."

Groaning miserably, the boys trailed away from the room, shooting glares resentfully at their fathers. "They are cross at you," Legolas observed casually, reaching up to drag his fingers through his husband's hair.

Aragorn sighed happily at the touch and responded, "They will forget about the irritation before their lesson is over." He glanced at the fast crawling infant approaching them and chuckled. "We can get rid of some little ones, but not the littlest." Liana grabbed up at Aragorn's tunic and dragged herself to her feet. She leant heavily on him, standing on shaky feet. Her toes were buried deep into the sheepskin, and she tried to climb on top of her fathers.

"It is alright," Aragorn said, calmer than his husband. "There is a soft landing and I do not think that she will be able to climb any higher than my knees."

Begrudgingly, Legolas sighed, "Just be careful."

"You are too nervous, relax my love," Aragorn requested, leaning down and kissing his husband's shoulder. He knew how contradictory he sounded, after his reaction to Anna's death, and how nervous he had been when getting used to Liana after being away from her for so long at the beginning.

"I know I am," Legolas said, "But I do not think it matters. Someone has to be. Preferably someone who spends the most time with her and has caught her trying to eat flowers and climb up over the back of the sofas and…"

Aragorn laughed softly and interrupted, "Alright my love, I understand. And you do know best when it comes to the children."

Legolas nodded his head almost smugly, and, hearing Liana's moaning whimper, rolled over so that Aragorn was pressed onto his back and Legolas could stand and take her by the hands. Holding tight to the elf's fingers, Liana pulled herself to her feet. He patiently helped her walk along, so that she stood on her carrying father's chest, wobbling. She fell and knelt on Aragorn's chest picking up the chain of the pendant the human always wore. Legolas sat by the side of his lover and his daughter, watching lazily. He did not know the last time he had been so happy, and decided to tell his husband so.

Aragorn cocked his head curiously, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the last few years," Legolas said, leaning his thigh against his husband's side as they both watched Liana playing with the precious pendant. "I spent three millennia on my own and all I can remember is loneliness. I was just waiting for you. The man I was supposed to spend the rest of my eternity with. And then you came along and my life became so full of life and colour. And happiness. You make me so happy."

"You make me happy too. Happy is the wrong word… it does not cover enough… there is no word for how I feel. I do not have centuries of waiting to compare it to, but I know that when you are not here, I can not breathe," Aragorn replied, wincing as Liana bounced up and down, bruising his ribs. "And I had planned to do this when I did not have a baby jumping up and down on me, however," craning his neck around Liana, he ordered, "Close your eyes."

Cautiously, Legolas obeyed, and felt Aragorn place Liana into his lap. "Was that what you were going to give me? Because I thought you would have recalled that you gave me my daughter a year ago."

"No it is not her, she was just in the way," Aragorn muttered and, with gentle hands, he secured a leather thong around his elvish husband's neck. Cool metal rested against Legolas' chest and Aragorn planted a light kiss on the point of the elf's ear. "You can open your eyes now."

Legolas lifted the cord and studied the ring at the end of the tether. "The ring of Barahir, you can not give me this! You are not allowed!"

"As you were not allowed to give me your pendant? When was the last time we obeyed those rules? And I carry a part of you with me, now you can carry a part of me with you," Aragorn explained, shuffling forwards and pressing close to his lover. "And when I am gone, you will keep that and you will not forget me."

"I would never forget you," Legolas exclaimed, pulling his husband's hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to it. "Do not ever think otherwise."

"But you could live forever, and I can not. So please wear it. Please do not forget me."

Shifting Liana onto the floor, Legolas pulled Aragorn onto his lap and clung to him, harder than perhaps he ought to. "I will wear it, Aragorn my love; I will not take it off. And I will not forget."

"Thank you," Aragorn said, burying in and kissing Legolas' jaw. He brushed his hair away from his eyes and tried to change the subject to lighter things. "Will you tell me now what you have planned for me?"

"No," Legolas said.

Aragorn glared at him with slight unhappiness – he did not like surprises – before glancing at the timer on the wall. He swore. "Legolas my love, I have to go. I have a meeting."

Legolas examined his husband's face for a moment and queried, "One meeting that you do not want to go to?"

Aragorn's hand strayed down Legolas' chest, and he pleased, "Rescue me from it? If I am in that room for more than half an hour, I will cry. That man hates me!!"

"What did you do to the man?" Legolas cautiously asked, grabbing at Aragorn's hand before it strayed any lower. "Aragorn?"

"He thinks I killed his father," Aragorn cautiously confessed.

Raising an eyebrow, Legolas asked, "And did you?"

"Well… no, it was more… certainly I was there when he was killed… and no I did not stop his death, but I was not the one who…"

Legolas shook his head and pressed a light kiss to Aragorn's lips, instructing, "Go to your meeting, I believe you that you deserve to be rescued and, because, unfortunately, I love you more than anything, I will rescue you."

"Thank you, meleth," Aragorn said, swopping a kiss down upon Legolas' cheek and then another one on Liana's curls, before tearing out of the room. He really was late.

"Come on then little one," Legolas said to Liana. "It is just you and me again. Shall we try some more walking? I promise I will not laugh when you fall."

000

"You were there! You ought to have stopped him!"

"I have told you as sensitively as I could, but your father murdered those people!"

"That was never proved!"

"There were three witnesses, and I was one of them!"

"You just stood and watched them!"

"Yes I did! He killed my friend and your father was challenged fairly to a duel which he lost."

"He was cheating, and –"

"Oh for goodness sake!" Aragorn snapped out, "Faramir, this is ridiculous. We can not agree on anything; my presence here is utterly unnecessary."

"Yes I can see that," Faramir growled, from where his head was buried in his arms. "Why don't we end here for now and…?"

"No!" snapped out Lord Merelents, "He is not leaving until he admits what he did not my father!"

There was a knock on the door and Legolas slipped into the room, his very presence bringing an utter calmness to the room, and to Aragorn, who shivered as Legolas slipped a hand onto his shoulder from where he was sitting in his chair. He leaned against the hand surreptiously as Legolas calmly asked "Is there anything I can do here meleth nin?"

"Yes, you can take me away," Aragorn snarled, but he could not summon up as much venom as he would have liked because of the gently massaging hand on his shoulder. "We can not make any democratic decision her now."

"Well I am sure that is not true," Legolas protested softly, his musical voice making Aragorn relax far too much, the anger that fuelled him moments ago seeping away.

"It is," Lord Merelents bit out.

"How is that true?" asked Legolas; with innocent curiosity. "It is a simple decision that you have to make: will you keep insisting that you want to build into Mordor lands?"

"Yes," Lord Merelents said with slight hesitation.

"Then we shall watch you do so, however, when your crops fail, your people get sick from drinking the water and breathing that toxic air, we will not help," Legolas said.

Aragorn seized on what the elf had begun to say and carried on, "for you came to me, not as you ought to ask permission, but to demand it. And I do not take challenges to my authority lightly."

"This is not a challenge," the Lord exclaimed. "If you want me to challenge you, I will fight you outside before everyone, as my father fought your friend."

Faramir held up his hands, "Now let us not be hasty. We do not need a battle."

"Why is his Majesty afraid?" asked Lord Merelents.

"Not for himself, but for you," Aragorn said, "And your pride. Now you have been given your permission, on the terms my husband suggested, and those are your boundaries. They are not up for debate. Faramir will draw up the papers and you will sign them. That is all." Aragorn stood and Legolas' hand fell to his waist, as the elf led him from the room.

The moment the door closed, Aragorn snarled, "You left me in there for three hours!"

"I know, I am sorry," Legolas sighed; running his hand through his hair. His brow was furrowed. "I had to look after Cariad; he grazed his knees when he was in training with Elladan, and then Liana needed to be fed and changed and put to bed, and then Rilluin and Cariad needed to have some lunch as well and… I am sorry."

"You forgot me," grumbled Aragorn, walking away from his elf. "The ring was supposed to make you remember, not allow you to forget."

"I did not, but you forgot our anniversary anyway, so I say that we are now equal," Legolas said, increasing his pace so it matched his lover's. He held out an arm and, after a long moment, Aragorn conceded to sink into the hold.

"Thank you for rescuing me," murmured Aragorn, kissing his husband's cheek lightly. The little debates, the little arguments, they were nothing. They loved each other too much for it to matter. "So was that all you were doing when you were away from me?"

"No," Legolas said, with a secretive smile. "And I was putting plans into action."

"Alone?" Aragorn asked, teasingly pretending to be irritated.

"Surprises are no good if you are brought into the secrets," Legolas teased right back, and carried on leading Aragorn forwards. "You ought to go and eat lunch."

"What are you going to do?" Aragorn asked, resentful that Legolas was not coming with him.

"I am going to look after the children until Freyna arrives to look after them."

"Why? Are we going to get to be alone?"

"Yes indeed we will," smiled Legolas.

000

Legolas had to chuckle as he was pinned to the bed by his husband. "Why are we going out? Why can we not stay in? That would be fun as well!"

"Later my love," Legolas murmured, laughing at the childish petulance of the man on top of him. "But now we are going to dinner." He struggled into a sitting position and pushed the clinging Aragorn off. "Come now, you are crumpling my smart clothes. Get dressed."

"I do not want to get dressed, I want you to undress me," Aragorn said, pouting as he stalked over to his wardrobe.

"Tough," Legolas said, smirking as he kissed the back of the human's neck. "I am going to say goodbye to the children. When I come back I want to find you dressed." Laughing softly at the sounds of indignance from his husband, Legolas left the room. He walked to the lounge and half-started in surprise as Cariad passed the elf a flower. Rilluin held another in his hand that he was twisting idly, presumably for Aragorn.

"We picked these," Cariad said, "A whole bunch of them. We sent them to the restaurant."

Legolas was impressed that they'd managed to find a 'whole bunch' of spring flowers, even though the winter was already warming. "Thank you very much ion nin," grinned Legolas, "That is very sweet of you."

"It was his idea, not mine, I want to make that very clear," Rilluin said from where he was slouched on one of the sofas, eating cakes with Théo. "It was all from Cariad."

"There is no need to pretend to be a cold hard man just yet, Rilluin," protested Legolas. "There is nothing wrong with a little affection."

"Maybe not a little affection, but the way you and Ada have been fawning over each other the last few months, it is embarrassing!" snapped out Rilluin. "You can not leave each other alone and Cariad may not mind. But I do."

Legolas' hackles rose slightly as he responded, "It is better your fathers show that they love each other than hide it in the dark. We waited seventy years before we could be with each other openly, your Ada and I, and you have no concept of the torture we went through, forced to spend so long apart. So I will not ask for forgiveness, least of all from you, a product of our love." Legolas knew when he had said enough and so stopped there. He knelt to take the tulip from Cariad and press a kiss to his forehead, and then moved over to Rilluin. He held out his hand.

"What do you want?" asked Rilluin, resentfully.

"I would like the other flower to give to your Ada and then I would like you to sit up straight and give me a hug. Then I would like you to go to bed please so you can think about what you said to me," Legolas instructed calmly. He took the flower out from his son's hand and then wrapped his arms around him. "Goodnight ion nin," he murmured, before breaking away from the one sided embrace and turning to Théo. "I hope Rilluin's behaviour has not put you off coming again because we always like it when you come around. Send my best wishes to your mother." With that, Legolas left the room.

"You got told off, you got told off!" chanted Cariad, ever the annoying little brother.

"Stop it," growled Rilluin, launching a pillow straight at Cariad's head.

Legolas walked away, shaking his head.

000

"Legolas, please, I hate being blindfolded, let me go, let me see," Aragorn whined as Legolas pushed him forwards, but he could not complain much, when all he could feel was Legolas' body pressed against his, and his hands on his hips.

"No, my love, calm down," murmured Legolas. "There's a chair in front of you, sit down." Aragorn obeyed, slipping into the seat, feeling his way into it. Legolas pushed the chair into the table and checked that everything was ready, before removing the blindfold in a swish of silk. He tucked it into his pocket – he might be able to use it later – as Aragorn gasped.

"Legolas! What did you do?" His silver eyes swept across the room. It was just one of the spare lounges that Legolas had decided to take and transform. He had secured dark red velvet drapes over the cold stone walls, so that only the dark wood panels, where they were, showed. He had lit candles on almost every surface, enough so that they could see, but so that it was still romantically lit, with the small flame against the red. Legolas had lit the fireplace to provide some warmth and defence against the winter cold. There was a small table in the centre of the room, which Aragorn was sitting at, with a large vase of spring flowers in the centre, a candle on either side of it.

"I decorated," Legolas said simply. "It was cold before, and it was not nice. And the flowers came from Cariad and Rilluin, more Cariad than Rilluin. I have suspicions that they came from my garden, now I have looked at them, and that irritates me slightly."

"Do not be irritated," Aragorn sighed, leaning his head back to meet Legolas' eyes in happiness. "I love it. We should keep it like this. It can be our little hideaway."

"I like that," Legolas smiled, leaning down to meet his lips, even if the kiss was upside down. When he pulled away, he rang the small bell that was on the table, which summoned the cooks.

Frowning as plates came in, Aragorn asked, "Why are you… did you pick the food before I could?"

"Yes, that way it would come as soon as you arrived," Legolas reasoned, taking his seat. He frowned at the vase of flowers. "Would the children be offended if we moved this? I would quite like to be able to see my husband as we eat our anniversary dinner."

Aragorn laughed lightly, and said, "I was just thinking the very same thing. And they will not know. I will not tell them if you do not. We can move them back before they leave."

Legolas smiled at him, and Aragorn melted a little, as he moved the vase over to the floor. How could just one look from his elf still make him shiver? The servants set down the plates in front of them, and Aragorn's eyes widened slightly. Although they were fed like… well… Kings, this truly was a fest. All his favourites were laid out in front of him; veal, the sweetly cooked potatoes with rosemary that were the cook's speciality, every vegetable done as he preferred it… He raised his eyes to Legolas' as deep red wine was poured into his glass. "Do you know me too well, Legolas?"

"Perhaps," Legolas said, slightly smugly. "I presume you approve?"

"Yes indeed."

Feeling one of Legolas' legs twine around one of his, Aragorn grinned and stroked up and down his elf's leg with his foot. Legolas smiled back at him, and encouraged, "Eat up before it gets cold."

Helping himself to food from the plates, Aragon mentioned in false casual tones, "You know that you have set the fence very high for dessert."

"Oh do not worry," said Legolas with a feral grin. "I have plans for you and dessert as well."

000

"You taste like strawberries," Aragorn observed, breaking away from the kiss.

"I wonder why?" Legolas asked, sarcastically, drawing Aragorn into another kiss as they swayed in time to the music. "Will you relax a little bit, please melda?"

Aragorn blushed and apologised, "Forgive me. But I keep expecting the boys to burst in and start scolding us, or Liana to start demanding our presence."

Legolas pressed kisses down from Aragorn's temple to his jaw. "They will not, because I have locked the door and Freyna has strict instructions to keep them in their rooms."

"So you have locked us in a room with a slightly attractive violinist?" Aragorn asked.

"I have told you that I am not sharing you," Legolas said, moving his hands from the human's shoulders down to his waist. He pulled Aragorn closer against himself. "Forgive me for being possessive over the man designed for me." They fit so perfectly together.

"I was teasing you," Aragorn said, leaning his head against his elf's shoulder. "I love you," he murmured. "And I promise I will remember our next anniversary."

"And the next one?" Legolas asked.

"Yes and the one after that, because I plan to have many many anniversaries with you yet."

**A/N: So I pulled this fluff out of my hat whilst curled up on the sofa feeling very ill and very sorry for myself. I hope it's ok and my brain isn't too addled by pathogens for coherence.**

**Now there seems to have been some confusion, and I would like to clear something up. I am not ending this fic for a long time, trust me, and when I say "That's it", It's actually just me saying "That's it for this chapter". Chill out, there are years left to cover. I promise. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	28. All to do with Confidence

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Ten years, ten years since the end of the war," sighed Faramir, leaning on the throne to talk to Aragorn. "That is such a long time."

Aragorn sat with Liana on his lap, her gripping his fingers so she could stand and watch what was going on. "And yet not that much time at all, these children of ours grow up to fast, I find."

"And yet not fast enough," Faramir sighed, watching his Théo and Beti arguing, as Boromir toddled after them, trying to insert himself into the activities. "Éowyn would kill me for saying it, but I do want to have these little ones grow up and get out of the house."

"That is a little harsh," Aragorn said, frowning as Liana shifted her weight from one foot to the other, dance-like. "I happen to like them young and small like this, at least they behaves somewhat, and do not argue back."

"Except they cry more," Faramir observed.

"Perhaps not," Aragorn said, pointing to Faramir's children, and the way Beti was running towards her father, sobbing.

"Excuse me," Faramir mumbled, moving towards his daughter.

Aragorn turned to watch Legolas talking to Cariad. The elf was saying, "I know you want to go and play, Cariad, but you can not. You are not allowed. It is not safe for you."

"But it was safe for Théo, and Beti, and all my friends," exclaimed Cariad. "Why do we have to sit here?"

"Because we have to sit back and watch. Because we are your fathers, it makes it dangerous for you. People might try to hurt us by taking you, which is why you must always stay with your guards. So you have to stay here or go back inside, I am afraid ion nin. Inside the halls is safer than out in the open here, with all these crowds of people."

"This is the worst birthday ever," grumbled Rilluin.

"I am sorry, ion in," Legolas said, and then bracingly added, "Look fireworks!"

Legolas sighed tiredly and relaxed back into his throne-like chair. One of Aragorn's hands snuck over the one Legolas had placed on the arm, and Aragorn's calloused thumb stroked up and down. '_You are remarkably calm. Sometimes I am glad that you are an elf.'_

'_This is not fair on them really. Neither of us liked attending state functions well… ever, but particularly at that age,' _Legolas replied. He glanced at the boys, who were now slightly interested in the proceedings. At least they could see the fireworks as well as those below. But other than that, with all the entertainment so close and yet too far for them to join in… he would suggest that one of the storytellers, speaking about their dramatic, heroic experiences of the battles, might come over, but the boys had had all the stories necessary from the War of the Ring from their fathers and various Uncles.

'_At least we were free enough to have many experiences. They have not,' _Aragorn replied, as Liana began to whimper in fright at the loud bangs and violent noises from the sky. Aragorn pulled Liana closer, rocking her, but to no avail.

"Let me take her in," Legolas said, aloud. "You are supposed to stay here for at least another hour. Aragorn wrinkled his nose, but let Legolas take the baby from him. "Who wants to come inside, boys? I know that Cook is busy out here and the kitchen is free of any people. Do you want to come in and bake something? Would that be fun? Maybe?"

Legolas had aimed the question at his elder son, knowing very well that the Prince liked to cook when he could, and when Elrohir had been teaching the boys on finding food and making it edible, Rilluin had adored it. After a long moment, Rilluin nodded his head and Cariad followed him. Legolas pressed a kiss to the top of Aragorn's curls and then, softly promising to return once the boys were a little happier, left, Liana in his arms.

Aragorn groaned and sank down in the chair; another hour spent celebrating their victories, on his own

000

Legolas laughed as Rilluin and Cariad launched flour at each other, and Liana studied the powder, letting it run through his fingers, and then used Legolas' leg to pull herself up to her feet, leaving white handprints all over his legging. "At this rate there will be more flour on the floor and on us than in the biscuits. Come on Cariad, weight it out properly please."

The blonde child looked falsely sulky as he weighed out the flour and placed it in the huge bowl, one big enough to fit Liana in. They knew because the boys had tried. "Mix it in, come on Rilluin, I thought you were boasting about your strength?"

000

Aragorn sat in his throne, watching over the proceedings with blank eyes. He could feel the laughter and merriment form through the bond as Legolas watched Rilluin and Cariad play. "How many raisins can you eat in thirty seconds." It was not fair that he had to be left out of the fun and enjoyment, as Rilluin and Cariad had to be left out of the fun of the fair .He missed his family sometimes, locked in his offices, and though it was no where near as terrible as the time spent with them away in Osgiliath, it still ate at him.

"Faramir," he enquired glumly, "Can I leave now please? I know I am supposed to be here for another ten minutes, but no one has noticed my presence since I gave the starting speech, other than one or two curious looks at their King being affectionate with his children."

The Steward, who was holding his youngest son on his hip as he slept, replied softly, "Of course. Feel free to." Aragorn raised his eyebrows at the 'of course.' Faramir barely ever let him leave early. Faramir hesitantly confessed, "I was going to ask you if I could leave as well; Boromir here is beginning to get just a little bit heavy."

"You are Captain of Gondor, yet bowed by the weight of a babe," Aragorn scorned. But he did not push the point, merely bid his Steward goodbye and escaped.

Had he been Cariad's age, he would have skipped towards his husband and his children, and joined them in the kitchen. Rilluin and Cariad swarmed around Aragorn's waist, but Aragorn could not help but be drawn in by the carnage. "You had better run to your bedrooms and hide little ones, because Cook… when he finds what you have done… he is actually going to kill you."

Flour was settling over every surface, sugar was spilling out over the scales, there was an egg cracked on the floor… "Legolas you are normally so organised, how did this happen?"

Legolas frowned, "Well first there was the flour but that was fun and then I had to take Liana to change her, when I came back, this had happened. But I am sure we can clear up before Cook returns. Only the smell of freshly baked biscuits will remain. Speaking of which, Rilluin, Cariad, will you check they are not getting burnt please?" To Aragorn he sent, _'Do not ruin their fun, they needed cheering up before going to bed. It really is far too late for baking, I know.'_

Aragorn ignored his husband, feeling irritated at being painted as the nagging parent, and so turned to Liana, who was covered in flour. "Now is this a ghost I see before me?" Aragorn queried, "Though surely not a very frightening one. I believe a bath is in order for you before bed."

"She was going to have to have a bath anyway," Legolas said, as Aragorn hoisted Liana up into his arms. He turned to the boys and watched as they carefully removed the biscuits from the hot oven. He was more than a little nervous about them playing with fire, however, Rilluin was taking charge, and he was respectably responsible.

"Ada, have a biscuit!" Cariad demanded of his human father.

"Why do I have to have the first? Why are you experimenting upon me?" Aragorn demanded.

Cariad's face fell. "I just wanted to give you the first one because you are special. I thought you would want it."

Immediately feeling guilty, Aragorn reached out with his spare hand and took a biscuit from the tray. He took a bite out of it, to make Cariad stop looking at him with such reproachful eyes. He had to force himself to swallow quickly gasped, "Ai really, really, very hot."

"But tasty?" Cariad inquired.

"It burnt my tongue, I can't tell," Aragorn spluttered.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Legolas inquired with false innocence.

"No!" snapped Aragorn, but silently said, "Well… perhaps later." Aragorn waved the biscuit away from Liana as she tried to reach out and eat some herself. "No, you are not falling into the same deviously set trap as I did, little one." He knew it was a trap because Rilluin was almost rolling on the floor laughing, and Cariad was clutching at his sides.

"My stomach hurts," gasped out Cariad.

Liana began to cry at being denied her treat, and Aragorn kissed her head lightly. "I fear someone is sleepy. Shall I take her off to bath and bed, Legolas?"

"If you would, and I will… try and clean up here."

As he walked away, Aragorn snickered to himself. Quite clearly he had the better job.

000

Aragorn relaxed backwards into his husband's welcoming arms and nuzzled close into the elf's chest. They were silent for a long time, Legolas stroking through Aragorn's damp hair with light fingers, just waiting for him to talk. When Legolas' touches began to slow, as he gradually drifted off to sleep, Aragorn finally burst out with, "Why are they celebrating?"

"Because we won, Aragorn," Legolas said drowsily, too content with the warm comfortable weight of his human cuddled against him. "They should be celebrating."

Aragorn shook his head, and replied, "But we lost so many! There are so many widows, so many orphans… There should not be so many, so many died because of the careless words of a careless King."

Shuffling upwards so that he was no longer slouching, realising that he was not going to be going to sleep for a long while, Legolas answered, "It has been a decade melda. For you humans, that is a long time." He said 'you humans' bitterly; a decade ran away from him so quickly, like sand slipping through his fingers. He remembered, but it was not enough to remember. How much did he wish that his husband was… not an elf but an immortal all the same. So that he could have moments like this forever.

As Legolas' thoughts began to darken, Aragorn broke him out of it by kissing the pale, taut flesh of the elf's stomach gently and saying, "It is not that long; I remember those battles, I remember losing friends, I remember holding Haldir's lifeless body in my arms. I do not want to celebrate that. I remember that fighting for a cause was so… the chase and the hunt were so invigorating. But it is not something I want to celebrate. I do not want to run and fight anymore; I want the peace that you bring me."

"You have that peace my love," Legolas murmured, stroking lightly down Aragorn's warm back. "And that is what they are celebrating – peace. We are at peace, and so they are happy."

"But…" Aragorn battled with his words and summoned up the strength to say, "We lost Anna, and… we are not truly happy. We miss her."

"I know, we miss her every day," Legolas sighed, tightening his already tight hold on the human against him. "And they miss everyone who they lost. And this celebration was to remind them of everyone, and it is chance for those who are left behind to be together, and be happy. You are happy, and you are starting to remember her happily rather than mournfully."

"I know but…" Aragorn gave a moan and buried his head in the crook of his husband's shoulder. "I am feeling… I do not know… Confused… foolish… tired."

Legolas cupped Aragorn's chin in his hand turned him up to face him. "You are not being foolish. You are feeling left out and you are scared of missing things. Trust me that I understand that."

"I do not want to feel like this," Aragorn said, crawling up his husband's body and leaning his forehead against his husband's. "It has been a year since her death and yet… I do not want to lose them as well, from not enough time."

"I will fix it for you," Legolas promised, "I do not know how just yet but I will fix it for you. If you go to sleep."

Aragorn could not argue with that, and met Legolas' lips gently, before snuggling down. Resting his head against Legolas' chest, moving slightly up and down with each breath the elf took, he closed his eyes. What did he do to deserve a husband like this? he wondered. One who held him protectively as he slept, one who would put up with his foolish thoughts and worries, and would do anything, everything, to fix things for him? Legolas was too good for him.

000

Legolas was awake and had left the bed by the time Aragorn woke up in the morning. Aragorn gave a soft moan from the bed when he saw the sunlight through his lids and rolled onto his back. "Why are you awake?" he mumbled, shielding his eyes with his hands.

There was the sound of rolling paper, and Legolas' soft voice told him, "I was making plans."

"But I do not want you to be making plans when I wake up, I want you to be holding me when I wake up," Aragorn complained petulantly.

"You make me laugh Aragorn," Legolas said, and Aragorn felt a body on the bed, weighing it down, and then Legolas' body was blanketing his. Legolas' soft lips pressed a kiss to the human's nose. "Who knew I had four demanding children?"

"I am not a child," Aragorn exclaimed, snapping his eyes open. "If I was, half of the things we would do would be against the laws."

Legolas' eyes above shimmered with mirth. "I know you are not, but sometimes you act like it."

"I do not care," Aragorn said, as Legolas lowered his mouth to Aragorn's neck, effectively distracting the human for a long moment. When he pulled away, Aragorn's eyes blinked bemusedly as he asked, "What were we talking about?"

"How you were going to get the boys ready for breakfast, and I was going to go and speak to your dear Steward," Legolas said chirpily. He pressed a final kiss to his husband's lips, then drew away, seizing his rolled up paper from the desk and leaving the room.

Aragorn shook his head as he left his bed; Legolas had never been very good at hiding things from him, and the elf was planning something. He rubbed at his neck; he would have to wear a shift that covered that mark.

000

"Why are you doing this? Why not Atar?" asked Cariad, as Aragorn brushed carefully through the thick blonde hair.

"Because Atar is busy," Aragorn said, "Doing what I do not know. However, if you would like to find out and inform me I would be most grateful."

"Ow, you tugged!" whined Cariad, "Atar is better at this than you." Aragorn ignored the words and how much they stung, merely muttering an apology about how he was not used to doing it, and then announcing he was done. "What is for breakfast?"

"Whatever Cook has made you," Aragorn said, calming down. "Though I can not believe that you are hungry after that late night snack." Cariad blushed. "Yes I know about that," Aragorn said, mock sternly. "There are four missing from the box in the lounge, I saw that."

"I got hungry," Cariad complained, as Aragorn chivvied him out of the room and knocked on Rilluin's room.

"Come on ion nin," he called, "Breakfast time."

They waited a few moments, Cariad bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, before Rilluin emerged, looking pale and tired. "Are you alright little one?"

"Fine," Rilluin mumbled, "But the people were loud and I could not sleep, and I hate them."

Aragorn frowned, "That is not a nice thing to say, Rilluin. Please do not say it again." He placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder as he guided the Prince towards the dining room. "I am sorry that you are tired, but you can have a rest later. Go on in now whilst I go and fetch the baby from the twins." He had left her under their eyes momentarily whilst waking up the boys, realising that he could not multitask as well as Legolas. It made him feel so… redundant.

"What does redundant mean?" asked Rilluin curiously.

Blushing, not realising that he'd spoken out loud, Aragorn merely said, "Nothing ion nin. Go on, now, breakfast. I will be there in a few moments."

Cariad and Rilluin left down the hallway, and Aragorn continued in the other direction towards his brothers' room. He pushed the door open and found Elladan lying, stretched out on the bed, and Elrohir bouncing Liana on his lap. "Who is my prettiest little niece?" Elrohir was cooing.

"She is only your niece," Aragorn pointed out, swooping his daughter away from his brother, and then kissing the top of her head. "And the only one you are ever going to have."

"You hope," cackled Elrohir, ignoring the grimace on human's lips.

"I can not cope properly with the three children I have, you are not having any more nieces and nephews," Aragorn mumbled, pulling Liana close to his side.

Elrohir could see Aragorn's upset and rose to rub his shoulder soothingly. "What is wrong? Why all this self doubt?"

"No, no it is nothing," Aragorn said, his unbrushed hair falling into his eyes. Elrohir frowned at him as he broke away and left the room.

Sighing, Elrohir sat back on the bed at the edge and collapsed backwards. "What is wrong with our brother?"

Elladan snorted, the first time he had made a noise. "What is right with our brother, I think is the more pertinent question." Elrohir leant towards the warmth of his brother, and Elladan leant obligingly towards him. Some in the castle thought that it was odd how close the two brothers could be, sharing the same room, barely ever parted, but it had been the same since birth. They were twin souls, and it hurt to be away from each other.

"He is tired, I think everyone in this city is today," Elrohir said, "Including you. How late were you out with that girl last night?"

"Not girl, girls," Elladan said, smirking. But he had still returned to his room with Elrohir afterwards. "And late enough; you were asleep. And I did not plan to be awoken by a girl who was far too young for me, crawling up my chest."

"I am sorry, she wanted to go and cuddle with you. I believe it was what Legolas does when Aragorn is still sleeping and ought to wake up."

"They spoil their children," Elladan observed.

"It is not their fault that they love them too much," Elrohir replied. "I don not think there is a problem in that."

000

Aragorn scooped up the remains of Liana's meal on her face; there was more around her mouth and on her cloth bib than inside her, he was sure. "Ada you have made such a mess!" Rilluin exclaimed behind him. "She is covered in it!"

Judging Liana's face, Aragorn winced. There was porridge in her hair, on her cheeks, on her dress despite the protection, up her nose, in her ear… Liana rubbed a hand across her forehead and got some across one of the few clear patches of skin. "Liana please do not do this! I am going to be in trouble with your other father."

Cariad passed him a wet cloth that he had fetched. Sending him a grateful smile, Aragorn proceeded to wipe down Liana's hands, between each of her sticky fingers, and then carefully clean her face. He threw the bib onto the table. He manoeuvred around her squirming and continued, artfully, until she was pink and shining again. "There we go! Magic. Thank you very much my sweet Cariad," Aragorn said, triumphant that he had at last down something right."

The door to the room burst open, making Liana jump slightly, and Elrohir announced, "Right boys. School time! Cariad, I hope you have those writings for me. And Rilluin, Uncle Dan hopes you have your spear throwing arm ready?"

"No!" Cariad and Rilluin exclaimed, running away from the elf and around the table. Elrohir twisted his lips – trying to calculate whether or not he was going to forsake his dignity to go and chase his nephews around the table. Aragorn saved him from having to make that decision by standing silently and grabbing Rilluin with one hand and fixing Cariad under his arm with his other. Cariad and Rilluin kicked and squirmed, but Aragorn merely grinned triumphantly and asked, "Where do you want them?" There was light in his eyes again as he asked it. His confidence with his children had been knocked, the fact that he was not able to spend enough time with them as he liked, increasing that. But maybe he was not so bad as his pessimistic mind would have him think.

000

As he had done with Rilluin, more than once, years ago, Aragorn sat in his chair, in his office, bouncing Liana on his knee as she played with a stuffed rabbit, and while he spoke with his councillors.

"So you see, we really do not have the resources – to initiate a plan like this," the red faced man on the other side of the desk exclaimed. "We can not spare the Healers."

"I have told you before that I know that is not true," Aragorn said, trailing his fingers through his daughter's soft curly hair. "I have waited long enough, for the country to be back on its feet, tax wise, population wise… money we have enough of. We could be saving lives here."

"Gondor's Houses of Healing are renowned; they are known throughout Middle Earth to be the best!" the councillor exclaimed.

"Well perhaps the best is not good enough for me. Perhaps I think we need to be better even than that. I have read Neule's report as well as you, and the numbers of dead are too high, on the outskirts. Minas Tirith still needs to be improved; the War surely showed you that at least? Men stuffed and squeezed into every gap available, bleeding and dying in the hallways, waiting for care. There was not enough room and there were not enough Healers. Every one of them was busy, every minute, working for more hours than they should have been."

"But Sire," interjected the councillor. "That will never happen again. The evil of this world has gone."

"Do not be such a naive fool," snapped out one of the men who had previously been silent. "And do not interrupt the King! Evil remains, hidden in corners. We have to prepare for the future because we can not see it, no matter how hard we try to. We ought to be prepared," he gestured to Liana, who was frowning down at the buttons of Aragorn's tunic, trying to undo them, "For our children."

The red faced man opened his mouth to speak again, but Aragorn held up his free hand, "Peace my friends, and thank you Neule. I am not saying that we are going to be under attack, I am merely saying that we have a small amount of work to do. The problems from the records are clear: large numbers of people are dying outside of Minas Tirith from sickness and in childbirth. These are deaths that could be prevented if people had the knowledge necessary to fix it. Therefore, I want to send out a dozen Healers to the villages and settlements that are seduced. They should train at least two people in each place who show the ability, and return… shall we say… every two years to ensure progress." He smiled cheerfully at the red faced man and added, "And I want you Yumiro, to be in charge of the selection and delegation of Healers." He ignored the outraged stutterings and stammerings, and the smug grin on Neule's face, as the calmer councillor pulled the red faced one from the room.

Neule paused at the door and said, "Thank you, Sire."

Aragorn smiled, and replied, "Make sure that he picks the best. He may be the one having to deal with the Healers, but you are the one in charge of everything else. It is up to you to fix this for me. You are in charge of saving people's lives." Neule left the room and closed the door. Aragorn lifted Liana so she was sitting on the table edge, looking at him with her chocolate brown eyes which managed to be both serious and curious at the same time. "And that is how Ada saves his little bit of the world, little one. Never back down without a fight, that is what I advise you."

"Are you trying to teach our daughter to be violent?" asked the soft voice that succeeded in making Aragorn shiver more often than not.

"Hello meleth nin," Aragorn said, sighing happily as Legolas moved towards him, came behind his chair and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Thank you for looking after the boys for me. I appreciate it," Legolas planted a kiss on Aragorn's temple, as the human watched Liana's actions on the table carefully.

"They are my children as well," Aragorn replied, half irritated. He could feel Legolas' confusion through the bond and reclined back with a murmured apology.

"Did it not go to plan?" Legolas asked gently. "What happened? Do I need to speak to them?"

"No, not at all," Aragorn said, half defensively. "I am sorry, I…"

"Stop apologising," Legolas growled, sliding away and onto the human's lap. Aragorn buried his head into Legolas' neck and almost automatically, Legolas raised a hand to stroke through the human's hair. "You are tired. You have a… a plethora of people coming to do nothing but fight with you about your decisions, which are right, but they do not like you or…" He could tell he was damaging his husband's self esteem and immediately changed to, "But I am going to steal you away and take you away on a holiday where I have you first, not your work. And you will stop burning yourself out and come away with me." He lifted Liana with his spare hand onto his lap, where she would be safer.

"Where are we going?" asked Aragorn, both confused and taken aback, as he drew away.

"Everywhere," Legolas said, his eyes conveying his excitement. "I have been writing and sending letters all morning, and convincing your Steward that it will be good for you and the Kingdom, and…I promise you will enjoy it. Is that not enough for now?"

Aragorn smiled, slightly hesitantly, and said, "Your promises are always enough. I know you will always keep them, if you can."

Wincing slightly at the bitterness of the last afterthought, Legolas sighed, "It has not been a good year, and too many parts of it I made worse. So, this will make up for it."

"Thank you," said Aragorn. He was tired, and his shoulders sagged as he rested his head back against Legolas. "I truly am grateful." Sometimes this city and its people were too much. If Aragorn wanted to change something, anything, a line on a page much less a law, it upset someone. He had to fight to make sure he upset the smallest number of people possible, to minimize the hurt and outrage as much as possible. It was politics, and it was ridiculous. He wanted to write laws that benefited the greatest number of people, the people he had the most affinity for… the normal people, the normal civilians. But to do that he sometimes had to sacrifice the needs and wants of the nobler, richer members of society. And they were the ones with the power. He gave a soft groan and closed his eyes.

"How long do I have just to sit here with you?" he asked, breathing in the forest scent of his husband.

"A few minutes," Legolas murmured, holding his daughter close against him.

Not enough to sleep then… "How long do I have until I can run away with you to… everywhere?" Aragorn asked instead.

"A few weeks, then you can be free for a few… months."

"We are going away for a few months?" gasped Aragorn, immediately envisioning the build up of work he would have waiting when he came back. "Legolas, the Kingdom…"

"Just trust me, Aragorn, melda nin," Legolas said, calmly, calming. "I have everything planned, everything sorted. It will all be alright. Trust me."

"I do trust you," murmured Aragorn. "You know I trust you. I trust you with everything. I always have."

They fell into silence, Legolas playing calmly with Liana, until the elf hesitantly asked, "Aragorn, why is there porridge dried on her neck?"

Aragorn sighed.

**A/N: I will leave it there for this instalment ladies, gentlemen and variations thereupon. I have had this thought of this journey in my head for a while and decided to throw it in there. Love all of you who reviewed very much. You keep me going. Also, my updates may dry up a little for a while because I have exams to revise for, as I really need to be good at those.**


	29. Old Friends, Old Fears

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

The company trailed up towards the Golden House, which had been sparkling tantalisingly at the top of the hill for the past day. Aragorn and Legolas rode at almost the front of the train – Faramir having insisted a group of guards go before them – and the couple were more than a little annoyed at the pace the men in front of them set. The last time they had ridden to Edoras, they had ridden so much faster. Yet then again, they had been in the middle of a war so haste had been necessary… Now they had two boys who rapidly became bored and a daughter who was apt to cry if the slightest thing went wrong.

However, said daughter had been impressively settled, seated on her Atar's horse in front of him, playing with the horse's wiry mane. Her expression when they dismounted however, was very disgruntled, and Legolas had to distracted her with grapes to keep her quiet.

Aragorn winced as he stretched out and his bones cracked their protest. "Old man," murmured Legolas as he passed.

"We can not all be as spry as elves," shot back Aragorn resentfully. "Some of us age."

"You could never match my flexibility," grinned Legolas.

Aragorn could not think of another reply; it was true. Instead, he turned to Cariad to help him down from his horse. "Your riding is coming on," Aragorn observed.

"It has not got much else to do," Cariad mumbled back resentfully. Aragorn sighed; the boys were still not enjoying themselves. When Legolas and he had told them that they were going on a long holiday, they had thought that meant no more lessons, but Elladan and Elrohir accompanied them on the ride and made them take lessons whenever they stopped and quizzed them on all they learnt as they rode. They would get used to travelling, but they were not happy about it just yet.

"Come on now, smiles for the King of Rohan please. He is a friend," Aragorn said bracingly, "And tonight you can sleep in a bed. And you can have the rest of today and tomorrow off from lessons to explore."

Cariad cheered up slightly and skipped off towards Beti and Théo. Smoothing out his tunic and shirt, Aragorn made his way towards his husband. Legolas turned towards him, looking guilty, and Aragorn nervously asked, "What is it?"

"I may have told Rilluin that he did not have to do any more lessons for the next few days so that he could enjoy Edoras a little," Legolas confessed, taking another grape from his pouch and passing it to Liana.

Smirking, Aragorn informed him, "Well I saved you the job of telling Cariad. I have done that for you."

As Aragorn blushed, Legolas reached over to kiss the peony coloured cheeks. "Well we are generous parents."

"Yes we are," Aragorn said, leaning over to kiss his daughter's forehead as she squeezed a grape between her small, chubby fingers.

"No do not do that," groaned Legolas, pulling a cloth from his pouch. Liana was making soft whimpering sounds – distressed that her fruit had burst. He began to clean up the fruit as Aragorn frowned.

"What else do you have in that bag?" he asked.

"Everything," Legolas said, shrugging his shoulders. Then his eyes lit up with glee, "Some things that you will enjoy, I promise. But later. We are not almost making love in the Great Hall. Not again."

000

Legolas was glad of his patience as he watched Aragorn and Faramir finish greeting _Éomer at the head of the hall. He was also glad that he was important enough to be at the front of the queue of people rather than at the end like Elladan and Elrohir. He also pitied Éomer for having to shake hands and greet so many people he barely knew. He knew how Aragorn hated doing it._

_"Now remember what I told you boys," Legolas whispered over the noise of the shifting queue behind them. Cariad pressed back against his legs fearfully, despising the new place and so many tall, threatening looking men around him. Legolas wished he had a spare hand to comfort his younger son with, but one was busy holding Liana and the other was busy restraining Rilluin from bursting forwards. "We have to be formal now, and you can talk to him properly later. Just bow and be polite and regal as we spoke about." _His lips twisted in irritation as Éowyn went against all he had just said and eagerly threw her arms around her brother's neck with unrestrained excitement. "Rilluin, what Auntie Éowyn did is a perfect example of what not to do."

"If she can do it, why can I not as well?" Rilluin asked, knowing exactly how to wind his elvish father up. Legolas merely gritted his teeth and swatted at the child lightly, and refused to say a word until it was their turn to greet the King. Legolas flashed a glare at Éowyn's retreating back before chivvying Cariad forwards – Rilluin going far more readily. The ten year old Crown Prince bowed to Éomer, and Legolas could not help but be impressed by how Rilluin judged the level of his bow; it was low enough that it showed the appropriate amount of respect to a King in his own Halls and several times Rilluin's elder, however Rilluin did not appear too submissive, as was right for the Prince of a somewhat more powerful country. Legolas made up his mind to thank Elladan and Elrohir for teaching his son so well. Cariad copied his older brother, showing perhaps slightly more deference from nerves, but that was understandable.

"Well done," whispered Legolas so that only his boys could hear him. Then he in turn, with a small smile, bowed his head at the Rohan King. He would have bowed properly had his arms not been full with his sixteen month old daughter, and had he not been an elf who, upon regal occasions, became somewhat uptight and aloof. He could not help it; he had existed almost solely in a world of formalities and age old customs. His prince's voice took over and he said, "It has been too long since our friendship has been renewed."

"Indeed that is true," Éomer agreed, courteously. "But we will speak more on this later. For now let my servants show you to your rooms."

Legolas and the children rejoined Aragorn, Faramir, Éowyn and their children, who had been waiting for them, and moved out into the Hallway so that Éomer could greet the rest of the delegation. As they walked down the hallway, Cariad giggled and announced, "Ada you look funny."

"Hush," growled Aragorn, as he fidgeted with his robe and rolled his neck around, stretching it. The crown on his head was heavy, and he hated state wear. As Rilluin laughed at him, Aragorn pulled off the crow and popped it onto Rilluin's head instead. The child gave a small squeak of protest as the crown fell down around his neck.

"It is too big," Rilluin exclaimed, pulling the metal circle off. "And too heavy."

"You will grow into it," Aragorn replied, chuckling. "And when it fits you, you will have it."

"I know, but not yet," Rilluin said, handing the crown back to his father, who took it reluctantly.

A small, unobtrusive cough interrupted them and the servant they had been following gestured to the rooms. "These four rooms have been assigned to you, my Lords. I am afraid due to lack of space and the number of guests, we only have four rooms to assign to you."

Bracingly, Legolas said, "That is fine; Aragorn and I will take one with Liana, Éowyn, Faramir, you can take Boromir into yours, the boys can share, and Beti can have a room of her own. Simple."

"We have to share?" whined Cariad. "Why?"

"It is very nice of this Kingdom to let us use these rooms, so you will go and unpack now," He knew that he could ask the servants to do it, but if it kept the children busy for a little while, they would all be grateful. "Plus Théo is going to be sharing with you, so you will have fun. Go on now."

Dragging their feet, the boys obeyed. Aragorn and Legolas easily ignored the complaints shot at the back of them, used to it.

Smiling, Aragorn wrapped his hand around Legolas' waist, and pressed close against him. "Now, we can be left on our own for a little while."

"Not really," Faramir said, watching the couple sternly. "You will have your baby with you, as will we. So I expect quiet."

"Who are you, my father?" asked Legolas, smirked as, behind him, as suddenly lascivious Aragorn lowered his mouth to kiss Legolas' neck. The elf gave a soft sigh of pleasure and leant back against his husband.

Faramir grimaced, "No, but because your daughter will be in the same room as you, can I be assured that you will not do… anything?"

Groaning under the attack of Aragorn's mouth on his neck, Legolas raised his free hand to cup Aragorn's cheek, and said, "Well I can not promise that we will not do anything, but I can promise that we will be quiet. And we expect the same of you."

Éowyn snorted, "Trust me, we will not be doing anything, if I know Faramir. And I do. Intimately."

Legolas shook his head and Aragorn broke away to speak. "You have three children, the same as us."

Éowyn merely wrinkled her nose at him, and Aragorn tugged at his husband's hip. "Come on, let us get into the room. Liana is beginning to get impatient." Said child was squirming in Legolas' arms, wanting to get down.

"Come on then," Legolas pushed open the door with his elbow and set down his daughter on the carpet. Then he looked up. "We have been in this room before! This is where we slept when we stayed here last."

Lowering himself down onto his bed, letting his back sink into the mattress, Aragorn sighed, "We have had good times in this room, in this bed. In this land."

Legolas was unable to restrain a shudder as he placed several pieces of paper and chalks on the floor for Liana to play with. "I do not think that we had an enjoyable time together here." He was shivering as he lay down next to Aragorn on the bed, and pulled him into his arms.

The elf's grip on him was too tight to be comfortable, and Aragorn, one eye lazily watching Liana scribble on the paper, softly asked, "Why, what do you remember? I remember the first night in weeks that we slept in a bed. And I remember an amazing amount of pleasure in this bed."

Irritated at how his hands trembled slightly, Legolas said, "To start with, we argued, a lot."

Aragorn rolled onto his husband's chest, so that they were front to front, and ran his fingertips lightly over Legolas' pale, elegant features, with reverence that such beauty was his to wake up next to morning after morning. "I was heavily pregnant and hormonal. Sometimes I could not control my feelings; we were under a tense situation. But I am sorry." He lowered his lips to Legolas', but the elf turned away.

"You should be sorry; you hit me in this land," Legolas could not help let a small growl penetrate into his voice.

Aragorn sighed and buried his forehead into the crook of his husband's neck, "I am sorry, I told you that I was. Melda, do not be angry at me for something I did ten years ago, in a fit of… something. Meleth nin, please look at me, you know how sorry I was that I did that to you."

"I know, it is just… what I remember happened here. On the way to Helm's Deep. In these lands… you feel from the cliff and my memory of this place, now that we are bringing up our memories of Rohan, is of that pain and grief, thinking that you were dead. The pain of that, Aragorn," Legolas' voice cracked as he spoke, agony in his eyes as he met Aragorn's.

"I am sorry my love," Aragorn could say no more than that; he had atoned for what was his fault long ago, because it had happened long ago.

Legolas shivered again and raised his hand to bury his fingers in his husband's thick curls at the back of his neck. "That is alright my love, I am sorry too. I should not have brought it up; it was wrong of me. You were happy and I ruined it, I always ruin things and that is not fair and…"

"Hush," Aragorn soothed, raising his hand to stroke Legolas' hair back from his face. "Do not get so upset, and do not speak such nonsense. You never ruin things, you always make them perfect for me. You always work so hard to make things perfect for everyone. Sometimes you forget to make things perfect for yourself as well."

"I am not as important as you," Legolas said, brushing Aragorn's words aside. "You are the one I need things to be perfect for, in order for me to be happy."

"You do not realise it works the other way as well do you?" Aragorn said, shaking his head at the realisation. "Melda, if you are not happy here in Rohan then I can not be either! We will leave early, now if you wish. I do not want you hurting."

However, Legolas shook his head and raised his hand to caress Aragorn's cheek. He gave a small smile. "I will survive Aragorn: the boys want to spend some time with their friends before we leave them behind; you and Faramir have work to do; and besides all that it would be rude to leave so early. You would get in trouble and it would not be diplomatic for Gondor.

"But Legolas, if you are hurting," Aragorn tried to protest, and Legolas' chest ached at the earnestness in his husband's eyes and the fear for his welfare.

"I would not be hurting if I do not think about it, and you do not remind me," Legolas said calmly, with a smile, trying to raise Aragorn's spirits and settle him. "Just stay here with me, where I can see you and know that I will not have to feel that agony again for a long time."

Aragorn sighed and buried down, holding Legolas close and being held tight in turn, as his heart wept inside. He hated being reminded of how Legolas would be left behind when he died, and he was reminded of it every day when he woke next to startling beauty each morning. Legolas looked the same as the day they had first met, so long ago that he could not remember it. He was reminded of it every day that he looked in the mirror, and spotted another grey hair at his temple; the slight wrinkles at his forehead, worn deeper by decades of heavy cares. "I wish you did not have to feel that, not ever melda. I wish I could save you from it."

"You can only do that by living forever, meleth nin, and we both know that you can never do that. We just have to put that moment off for as long as we can," Legolas sighed, unable to stop a slight shade of bitterness creep into his voice, unwelcome, spiderlike. He regretted not having been able to squash it, not wanting to hurt Aragorn further, but the prospect of Aragorn being taken from him for eternity was something he could only with because Aragorn was right there on his chest, breathing, living, loving. He shook his head and sat up, pulling Aragorn with him.

His face pressed into Legolas' chest, Aragorn did not want to move. He wanted to see his children, he wanted them in his arms with Legolas. He wanted them safe, though he knew that they were already. Shivering, he tried to shake off his thoughts. Behind him, silent, Legolas drew away and towards Liana. Aragorn closed his eyes and sat back, tired and aching from his journey, and emotionally worn out, until Liana was pressed into his arms. "Hello my rosy cheeked, bright eyed little love," he said, forcing himself to smile and finding it easier than expected. There was something about Liana's four toothed smile and sparkling brown eyes that could cheer him up, could cheer anyone up. She was the future, and with her there, the future was going to be beautiful and full of life. With her there, he could forget that the future brought the end.

"I am going to take a bath and get out of these dirty riding clothes," Legolas said, a hand on Aragorn's shoulder as he too watched Liana, bouncing herself up and down on her father's lap. "You are alright to look after the children." The sentence sounded suspiciously like a statement rather than a question, and Aragorn frowned. However, he knew that this holiday was designed to make him closer with his children.

This did not stop him from asking, "Can I not come with you? To bathe with you?"

"No you can not. Play with your children," Legolas said, and disappeared out into the hallway with clean clothes to seek out a bathroom.

Aragorn pouted to himself and returned his eyes to his daughter. "Oh if I must play with you then I suppose I shall," Aragorn said, pretending to be upset. But he knew that Legolas not only needed to clean his body, which no doubt would be flawless and completely devoid of grime despite the journey, but he needed the time to sit and think, deal with what he had remembered. Aragorn knew how, long ago, Legolas would have forced the memories from his mind, and he and Aragorn had never discussed it together.

Liana just looked at him.

000

One arm around Aragorn, and Cariad snuggled back on his lap, Legolas was happy. He did wish that Rilluin would stop dancing around after the dogs though. He also wished that Éomer would stop talking about the war. That would make things perfect. It would also make Cariad calm down and relax; Cariad did not calm down in the presence of men if they spoke so much and so highly of violence.

Aragorn, close against him, spoke, and Legolas knew that he was thinking of the same as him. "Please do not glorify us so much, we did not do as much as you say. Rohan did so much for our side, mellon nin."

Cariad twitched slightly at the elvish, knowing what it meant and perhaps – Legolas hoped – calming slightly. He did not know and ran his fingers calmly over Cariad's smooth blonde hair. He wondered how much of the action was to calm himself rather than Cariad. He was trying to relax, he really was, but he knew that it was clear to Aragorn, whether through the bond or not, that he was not totally calm. The hand squeezing on his knee was proof of that.

Yet Éomer was speaking again, breaking from his thoughts. "You… we could not have won without your fathers' help, boys, and never forget it. Your fathers are heroes."

Legolas' lips twisted as much as he would allow them, and he wished that Éomer could say these things without Cariad in the room. New places, new experiences, new men in particular were difficult for them and Legolas knew they had to try and find a new way to deal with that problem. But he did not know how. Softly, Legolas said, "With no offense meant, Éomer friend, we do not want our children to see us how you see us, as soldiers, fighters, Kings, Princes… that is not the side we present to them."

Before Éomer could speak, Rilluin piped up from where he was stroking one of the hounds lying by the fireplace. "But Atar it is good that you fought and that you won. You saved all those lives."

"I am not proud of all those deaths that I caused, even if it was for the best," Legolas said, frowning at Rilluin unhappily. He remembered a conversation long ago, with Aragorn, about the different ways elves and humans saw things, when Aragorn had voiced his wish that their son would see the world in the same way Legolas did. However, it appeared that Rilluin thought like his human father, and it made sense. However much Legolas tried to instil in his children his values, they were still raised in a human city and public opinion therefore often overrode his.

"You never talk about it Atar, you should," Rilluin complained. "You could tell good stories."

"I would rather that thank you ion nin," Legolas said, demurely brushing the words away.

Rilluin's shoulders sagged and he looked down at the dog with his head in his lap. After a long awkward pause – Éomer glancing between fathers and sons, and all others looking down at their laps – Rilluin asked, "Can we get a dog, Ada?"

Snorting, amused that his son had asked him rather than Legolas who was usually in charge of decisions like that, Aragorn said, "No."

"Why not?" It was Cariad that asked the question this time, not Rilluin. The young blonde, watching Éomer from the corner of his eyes, squirmed down from Legolas' lap and approached the dogs. A terrier gambolled forwards and began licking at Cariad's cheek. "Dogs are so nice."

"Because you have a cat," Aragorn pointed out, taking advantage of the fact that Cariad had left his husband's lap empty and hitching closer. Seeing her brothers playing with something she thought looked fun, slid down from Aragorn's lap and toddled forwards to jump on a dog. "And you both have horses. Who you do not go down to play with enough."

"But we would love a dog!" exclaimed Rilluin.

"And they could have one from here," Éomer put in. "We just had a litter down at the stables."

Aragorn glared at the King of Rohan, annoyed that he was siding with the children and encouraging them. Before he could insult Éomer's heritage, the door opened – to a chorus of barks from the pack of dogs – and each of the children, whose seats were in the right position to see the door which was behind Aragorn and Legolas, came small screams. Legolas leapt to his feet immediately in defence of his children, sure that there was fear in that note.

Yet Aragorn leapt up behind him, and though Legolas strained to reach the children, Aragorn grabbed him and pulled him back. "Peace melda."

It took a moment for Legolas to take in the scene and, after his immediate tension, relax. He blinked and realised that all was well, and Rilluin and Liana were rushing towards the newcomer, and Cariad had stayed in his place with the dogs. They were not hurt, they were still well. He turned to the newcomer and relaxed further; his fear melting into happiness.

"Gimli Gloinson, you scared me," Legolas growled, moving forwards. Aragorn released his arm, and Legolas knew that he was grinning at his old friend.

"You are an elf, and I am hardly light footed. You should have heard me coming," Gimli exclaimed. He turned from the slightly embarrassed Legolas, who was drawing away to mutter to Aragorn, and towards Rilluin who was skipping excitedly at the presence of the dwarf.

"Uncle Gimli, Uncle Gimli," chanted Rilluin, dancing around the dwarf's feet. He lifted Liana up with a grunt and made her dance with him too.

"Rilluin be careful with her, please," Aragorn put in, a little nervous at the movements. He too was now ready to spring forwards, as Legolas had been moments before, to grab at Liana if Rilluin dropped her.

"You are no fun," grumbled Rilluin, placing his sister back down on the ground. Aragorn pushed the hurt of the childish words away, and knelt down by Cariad instead. The golden haired child had not moved from his seat, though the dog he had been petting had moved away at the entrance of Gimli.

"Are you going to say hello to Gimli ion nin?" he murmured, not surprised when Cariad shuffled closer to him.

"Must I Ada?" he asked in a whisper, jumping when Gimli clapped his hand down on Rilluin's shoulder. Rilluin was as tall as his guardian already, possibly taller.

Behind Aragorn and Cariad, Legolas moved away to speak to Éomer, leaving the two of them in privacy. Aragorn spoke gently to his son. "No you do not have to, but it would make me happy if you did. Gimli is going to be riding with us on our journey so it would be nice if you could talk to him. But no you do not have to if you do not wish to."

"But you want me to," Cariad said.

"You do not have to little one."

"Maybe later?"

"Of course," Aragorn said, "Whenever you are ready. Thank you, Cariad." He rose slowly and stepped away from the child, pleased that Cariad was willing to make that step.

"You are amazing," came Legolas' soft voice, close to his ear.

"I thought you knew that when you married me," Aragorn said, teasing. "And I had hoped you knew it when you met me."

"As soon as I met you, I knew," Legolas murmured, "And do not doubt it."

Behind them, they heard a quiet chuckle, and Aragorn turned to see Éomer laughing to himself. "What do you find so amusing, King of Rohan?" he asked.

Éomer shook his head apologetically: "I do not mean to laugh, but your family… your relationships. They are chaotic, and they are… family! I do not have a wife or children, not yet, but when I do I want it to be like this."

"What do you mean?" asked Legolas, curious. Almost automatically, Aragorn leaned closer to him.

"You do not see it as I do, as an outsider," Éomer said, "But you and Aragorn are so close, constantly, touching whenever you can, almost as if you do not believe the other is there. Always a part of you is with the other." Unconsciously, Legolas' hand rose to the Ring of Barahir around his neck. "But you are still with your children, watching over them, parents yet friends. You jest and tease each other and they jest and tease with you, but at the same time there is the deepest connection of love and care, like a thick rope connecting you all. It is fascinating."

Frowning at him, Legolas thought about how true those words were but at the same time, he had not expected words of such intellectual depth from the human King. It was Aragorn who spoke. "Thank you, I think."

Smugly, Éomer said, "Yes you should be thanking me."

"Well thank you then," Legolas said, slightly more gracious than his frowning husband.

A soft voice came form Aragorn's ankles. "Da, up-py?" Aragorn looked down to find Liana leaning on his leg, pulling at him. Her eyes were wide with expectation but she was rubbing at one of them.

Bending down, Aragorn scooped his daughter up into his arms. "Hello my sleepy little one. What has Uncle Gimli been doing to wear you out so?"

"I think it was more likely that it was Rilluin," said Legolas, sending a mock glare at his eldest friend, who had been encouraging the races. Aragorn merely pressed a kiss to Liana's curls, where she had leant it exhaustedly against his shoulder.

"Well I am going to put this sweet one to bed," Aragorn said quietly, which was a pointless activity because Gimli ad Rilluin were playing slightly raucously in the corner. However, Legolas did not want to let go of his husband, wanted to go with him and turned grinning to Éomer.

"Just to check that you want a family alike to ours, you may borrow our boys for a small time whilst we settle Liana and perhaps take a small nap ourselves." Or one of them could. Legolas might just watch. "That way you can befriend Cariad, which will require the more sensitive side of you, and Rilluin, which will require something quite different."

Seeing Éomer's face change colour, Aragorn added, "Do not worry, Faramir should be here in a short while with Théo and Beti. They will play with each other and leave you to speak to Faramir."

"Enjoy," Legolas said, smiling as he swept his husband and therefore his child out of the room. As the door closed behind them, Legolas wound his fingers through Aragorn's free hand and grinned at him. "I like the way your mind works, human."

"And I like the way yours works, my Prince," Aragorn said, grinning back. Legolas debated as to whether Aragorn was hinting that he should be calling him 'my King' but refrained when Aragorn spoke again. There was hesitation in the Dúnedan's voice. "Is this what our holiday is going to be? Stolen moments whilst we leave our children to others?"

"Aragorn, that is what it was before. Why? Did you expect it to change?" Legolas asked, trying to keep his voice gentle though he knew that it wavered, letting in some of his hurt. He had to balance caring for the children and spending time with Aragorn, and there would never be enough time to spend it with him for there was not enough time. They did not have enough time. But it was the same with the children. Legolas wished he could stay awake so he could stay with them for every minute given.

"No it is just… I do not know; when was the last time we did something spontaneous? Just fled from the onlookers, threw ourselves at each other and damned the consequences? Without having to rope someone in to look after the children and plan when we leave and return?"

Legolas winced as he thought about it, "Probably the last time we were here."

"Exactly," Aragorn exclaimed. He would have thrown his hands up in his air had one of them not been clutching Legolas' and the other holding his precious daughter. They stopped in the hallway, and Aragorn raised the joint hands to Legolas' chest, breathing heavily and growled, "Sometimes I just want to run away with you, leave everyone behind and have you to myself forever. But then I see her or one of the boys and I could not, would not, but…"

Unable to watch his husband torture himself and longer, Legolas interrupted, "I know Aragorn. I feel the same sometimes. We spent a human lifetime together, just us, before we had children." He smirked suddenly. "Can you wait Aragorn? Because in little more than a decade we will be left on our own, the children will have moved away from us. So when they are old enough to be left on their own, I will steal you away for so long you will be begging me to take you back to them. Until then we do what we have always done." He could not help but run his thumb down his husband's cheek, caressing.

Aragorn leant into the touch with an upset sigh, "I am happy, so happy, so why do I feel so…" He shrugged his shoulders, unable to find the words.

"Because you are away from home and you are tired and you are worrying about too much." Legolas said, frowning at his husband, trying and failing to hide his concern. "So I am going to steal you away for an hour or so and we are going to hide you away under the covers." His eyes flicked over to Liana, already sleeping on Aragorn's shoulder. "And no I am not speaking to you about anything more than sleeping."

"I know, later, when I can keep my eyes open and talk in sentences," Aragorn said, smiling. He followed is husband into their room and settled Liana down in her cot. She made a small mew as she snuggled down. He felt Legolas wrapping himself around him. He did not know why he felt so emotional and doubtful, and he knew that Legolas was reacting to that, but maybe some sleep would make him feel better.

000

"Ada, Ada!" That was Rilluin's excited, too grating voice.

"Atar! Let go and wake!" Where one brother was, the there was not far behind.

Across the room, Liana began to cry demandingly, joining her voice to her siblings.

"No," moaned Aragorn, keeping his eyes closed tight against the light, and wishing he could close his ears from the sounds as well. He was warm, he had been so fast asleep and Legolas' body was close against his. It always astonished him how Legolas' body fit so perfectly against his, as if they were made to compliment each other. He was not moving. Legolas' steady breathing behind him showed that the elf was not that willing to move either.

"Rilluin go and get Liana out of her cot before she turns crimson," sighed Legolas, still. Aragorn buried deeper back against the warmth of his husband, which soothed his aching muscles.

"What about me?" asked Cariad, bouncing and making the bed move. "You can come lie here Cariad and wait for me to wake up." He pointed to the spot in front of him, and let Cariad squirm in against him. Aragorn tickled him with lazy fingers because moving one hand was easier than his entire body. And his eyes.

"Bored already," Cariad said, moments later.

Aragorn sighed internally and replied, "So tell us what you did whilst we were asleep."

He was able to doze for a while whilst Cariad and Rilluin excitedly explained, how great Uncle Éomer was, how fun it was to race the day, across the fields, how they did tricks for them, how adorable the puppies were, how Rilluin had gotten caught trying to smuggle one to his room (that of course was Cariad). When the boys had gone, to give their fathers privacy to get out of bed, Legolas seized Aragorn into a fierce kiss which made Aragorn moan until Legolas drew away with a triumphant grin.

"What was that for?" asked Aragorn, running his thumb over his slightly bruised lips. "Not that I do not appreciate it."

"Because you are amazing," Legolas said. When Aragorn just looked at him without comprehension, Legolas rolled his eyes and continued, "You did not listen, did you? Cariad played with Éomer, they were getting along, having fun, unafraid. Without us there for him to glance at us for reassurance."

"Oh," Aragorn ignored the involuntary smile which he knew was spreading across his cheeks. "Then you probably ought to kiss me again, I think I deserve more."

**A/N: this entire chapter was hell to write. But now its done and I apologise for its rubbish nature because it's awful I know, and I can go collapse and… revise. Urgh. Please review; I need some sunshine. **


	30. Divided Again

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but I wish they were…**

Legolas sighed in contentment as he sat back against the tree. "I am so full. That new cook impresses me."

Aragorn watched over his daughter as she clumsily spooned fish into her mouth. "I can not say that I liked it too much." He pursed his lips and pointed to his half full plate; most of the fish was still there. "It did not taste as nice as I had expected it to. Cariad, Rilluin what do you think?"

As Cariad, a substantially slower eater than Rilluin, had his mouth full, Rilluin spoke, "It was fine. It was just… fine. It was lunch. Can I go now? Can I go and play?"

"Of course," Aragorn said. "Take your guards with you." In response, Rilluin rolled his eyes; what else was he going to do? Only Ada and Atar were allowed to run away without guards. Aragorn and Legolas shared 'a look.' Rilluin had been forced to spend most of his time in lessons or with Cariad. He missed his best friend; Théo and his family had gone back to Gondor after the Tellion family had left Rohan. Faramir was in charge of the Kingdom and sent daily reports and daily bushels of work on the fastest messengers for Aragorn to complete and send back. Whilst Legolas balanced Liana in front of him, Aragorn had begun to master how to write whilst on horseback. He had rode as Captain and won the biggest war in an age: he could write whilst riding. Legolas had always been impressed by his skill in multitasking.

There had however, been several incidences where Aragorn had sent paperwork back to Minas Tirith with hoof prints imprinted upon them. Aragorn shook his head at his thoughts and at the amount of fish and potato on Liana's face and down her dress. "You can keep nothing clean can you little one?" he asked.

"Well if you will insist on dressing her in white," Legolas said. "Of course it is going to get dirty." They had had this argument several times.

"She looks like me, most like me," Aragorn said. "And I look good in white. You do not mind when that gets dirty.

Legolas rolled his eyes, "That is because I am not the poor person who has to wash your clothes. Also, you look better in noth-" Aragorn cleared his throat in a cough, interrupting Legolas, and the elf became aware of Cariad's curious eyes upon him. "In nice green…" Legolas finished. He averted his eyes to the fish as Gimli laughed at him, and Legolas fought a blush; he could not believe he had almost made a slip like that. It was Gimli's influence, he was sure; the dwarf was always far too coarse.

Seeing his husband's irritation with himself, Aragorn reached over to take Legolas' hand in his own and trace the elf's slender knuckles, one by one. Then he turned to Cariad and asked, "Why don't you go and play with Rilluin, Cariad? You do not have to listen to the adults talk."

"Rilluin does not want to play with me. He tells me to go away," Cariad mumbled. "So I will stay here instead."

With a frown, Legolas stood and lifted Liana from Aragorn's arms. "If you will excuse me and Gimli…" Aragorn shot him a glare; the elf could have been a little more subtle about leaving Aragorn to talk to Cariad. But they were both tired and Aragorn was not going to hold a grudge against his lover.

As Legolas retreated, Aragorn turned to his husband and patted the space on the fallen tree next to him. "Come here Cariad, my sweet one." Cariad's lip trembled as he sat next to his father. "Do you want to talk to me about Rilluin? Why would you say that about Rilluin?"

Cariad nodded and buried his head into his father's shoulder. "Rilluin does not like me; he teases me because I am a wimp and a coward. All the boys do. And they are right. I am a coward. I try but… it does not work."

"Cariad, you are not a coward. You are doing your best. Atar and I can see you are trying, you sat next to Gimli today at lunch and you did not flinch once." Aragorn protested.

"But Rilluin…!" Cariad started.

"Rilluin I will speak to. He should not speak in lies, let alone say those things to you," said Aragorn in a growl. "Rilluin has lived in a castle for all his life. He does not know what it is like outside it. He does not know what happened to you, and he could not imagine it. No one can know what happened to you, because they were not there."

"You do not know," mumbled Cariad. "You are no different from him."

Aragorn winced; the bitter, childish words could hurt him more than others. "I have hurt in my life too Cariad: tortured for information, beaten, hurt. But that does not make me any less of a person. It make me more of one because I beat the fear, the fear that tried to keep me locked in the shelter of my room forever. Atar helped me with that; he loved me and encouraged me out of my hole."

"I will not find a person like that; I am too afraid to talk to anyone!" Cariad half sobbed.

To the child's surprise, Aragorn chuckled. "Ion nin, you are seven years old. You are not going to find your true love today, or tomorrow, or in the next year. In a decade, maybe. Until then, you have Ada and Atar to coax you out of your room any time."

"Alright," grumbled Cariad, sniffing and wiping his nose on his sleeve.

They fell into an awkward silence, Cariad holding his father's wrist in his hand, until Aragorn murmured, "You have not told us… maybe it would help if you spoke to us… told us what happened to you." Aragorn felt like he was walking on glass, as he broached the subject he had never dared to before.

"I have spoken about it," Cariad said, simply, ignoring Aragorn's startled expression. "To Atar. Months ago, years even. Right at the start. It did make me feel better." Aragorn did not say anything – he was too surprised. Legolas had never told him that, not in the two years of them having Cariad. Two years.

"I did not know…" stammered Aragorn, wishing he had more of a control over his voice.

"You were not supposed to," Cariad said, looking older and wiser than Aragorn had ever seen him, as he looked up at his father with tears in his large green eyes. "You were having the babies and we were not supposed to upset you. And then the little twins were born and you were so busy, and then Anna died and once you were better… it did not matter any more. I did not think… it was fine, it was; I was happy and I could forget all that."

Aragorn swallowed his emotions down at what Cariad had said and softly replied, "You could have come to me anyway. I would not have minded. You are just as important as the others." He paused as Cariad just shrugged. "Do you want to tell me now or are you alright?"

000

Aragorn found Legolas with the horses, lifting Liana up so she could stroke the horses. As Aragorn approached, his daughter gave a shriek of delight as she offered the horse a piece of carrot from her tiny hands, which were lipped gently. But it did not make Aragorn break his stride; he grabbed Legolas' shoulders and forced the elf to turn around. "How could you? How could you not tell me?" he demanded, snarling.

Raising his eyebrows, Legolas steadily said, "Please do not use that tone to me, let alone in front of our daughter." The hint of steel in his voice did make Aragorn pause. Legolas knew he had done nothing wrong, though he did not know what Aragorn was upset about, so he felt perfectly justified in making Aragorn stop and think about what he was going to say. Legolas kept very few things from his husband – he knew he had promised to tell Aragorn everything – but what he did not say he felt justified in keeping from him.

Aragorn could handle a few moments of being ignored so Legolas left his fuming husband to be butted by horses expecting more treats. Finding Gimli only a little way away, Legolas deposited Liana in his arms, and as he left all he could hear was Gimli refusing to eat the carrot pieces he had been offered. All he could see was Aragorn's furious face in front of him.

"You hid what happened to Cariad from me!" snarled Aragorn. "For two years!"

"What happened…" Legolas tapped lightly into the bond, which was roiling with Aragorn's anger, and immediately understood. "Oh. Yes I did. It was not my place to tell you, but his. I did nothing wrong."

"Did nothing wrong?" growled Aragorn. "You lied to me! Too many people have lied to me! I did not expect it from you, after all your promises."

"I did not lie. I merely left out a few things," Legolas said, infallibly calm.

"A few important things Legolas! Our child's life."

"His old life." A hint of fury swept in Legolas' own voice, but he bit it back rapidly.

Aragorn shook his head, Legolas' anger making him become miserable. "Why will he always talk to you and never to me?"

Rolling his eyes, Legolas replied, "What have you been doing for the last forty-five minutes? I had to delay the party leaving because you and Cariad were talking."

"That is different."

"How is it different?"

"It is too late," snapped out Aragorn. "Two years too late."

Legolas sighed and dragged his fingers through his hair, wincing when he caught his braids by accident. Aragorn noticed the snag, and knew it would not happen if Legolas was not distressed. "Cariad chose me not the other way around, that is just the way it is. I...." Legolas swallowed and continued. "I told him that people I had loved and trusted had hurt me, and that I knew how much more it hurt because of the pain of their betrayal… I promised I would make it go away for him as my father made it go away for me. That is why he told me."

All of Aragorn's anger had melted away and he took a step forwards to place a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Meleth, you… you had not said anything. You never mentioned any of this. Ever."

Sighing again, Legolas said, "That was because I did not want to tell you; it was another life and another me. It was before you were born. It was before your grandparents were born."

"If someone hurt you…" growled Aragorn, his fingers tightening their hold.

"They are long since dead, melda. Please calm down," Legolas said, and relaxed despite Aragorn's unnecessarily tight grip. "And not even by my hand. Now will you forgive me for not telling you about Cariad?"

"Alright," Aragorn muttered resentfully and then smiled. "Come on let's pack up."

000

They were riding peacefully that evening when a messenger rode up from the back of the line. He muttered in Aragorn's ear and Aragorn muttered back and sent him back.

Legolas pressed his horse closer and sidled up next to his husband. "What was that?"

"Another one has fallen ill. That makes three," Aragorn said glumly. He saw how, next to him, one of Rilluin's hands moved to his stomach. He bit his lip nervously and carried on. "I said if there were any more we would set up camp. It could not be coincidence."

"What have you done with the ones who are ill?" Legolas asked, pulling Liana closer to him protectively.

"Put them in wagons, so they were not riding, and sent Elladan and Elrohir to see them," Aragorn said, only hoping that it did not spread any further.

"We will set up camp soon anyway though?" Legolas said cautiously, watching how his husband's eyes flicked from him, to the way ahead, and to the way ahead.

"…Yes… What?" Aragorn asked distractedly. Before Legolas could repeat himself and scold his husband for his inattention, Aragorn was sliding from his horse and making his way to Rilluin. However, before he could even take one step, Rilluin had paled and darted from his horse with the litheness of his elvish husband, and in a second, he had disappeared into the forest. Aragorn followed in an instant, darting through the trees until he reached Rilluin, who was on his knees in the forest debris, his stomach heaving painfully. "You are alright, my little one," Aragorn murmured, kneeling next to his son and with careful fingers pulled Rilluin's long hair away from the child's feverish face. "Just let it come ion nin, it will be over in a second," Aragorn assured calmly, murmuring other trifles which were meant to calm the child and, soon enough, Rilluin sat back, tears on his cheeks and his breath coming in gasp.

Backing away from the mess he had made, Rilluin stammered, "I am sorry Ada. Forgive me."

"Do not be foolish little one," Aragorn said, and pulled his skin of water from his belt. "Here, have this Rilluin; clear your mouth out." He had been pregnant twice and had been subject to human illness in his life; he knew how Rilluin felt.

Rilluin accepted the skin and, though he spat out the first mouthful, he slipped slowly at the soothing water. "Thank you," he muttered, shivering. Aragorn wrapped his arms around his oldest son and held him close for a long time. Rilluin tried for a long moment to resist the comfort of his father – he had been trying so hard to be a grown up – before sagging backwards against him. Ada and Atar were grown ups and they comforted each other. A small smile lit Aragorn's eyes as Rilluin nuzzled into him as he did when he was younger. "I don't feel well," whimpered Rilluin.

"I can see that much Rilluin," Aragorn said, unable to restrain his chuckle. Apologetically, he kissed his son's forehead and asked, "Do you feel alright now? Alright enough to go back to Atar?"

Shaking his head, Rilluin asked, "Can we stay here? Just for a moment more?" He was reluctant to leave the comfort.

"Of course."

000

It took an hour before Aragorn emerged from the forest, cradling a limp Rilluin in his arms. Legolas' heart stopped at the sight – the past hour had been hellish – just waiting for his sick child and husband. Liana had picked up on that and had complained all the way through her dinner. He put her down on the grass and darted to his feet.

"Aragorn," gasped Legolas. He met him halfway and ran his fingers down Rilluin's cheek. It was flushed. "Is he alright?"

"He fell asleep," Aragorn said, shifting his son in his arms. His eyes ranged around. "You set up camp whilst we were out there. Where is Rilluin?"

"Next to ours," Legolas pointed but walked with his husband anyway. He watched in silence as Aragorn tenderly tucked Rilluin into bed, making sure that the blankets were secure around him.

Biting his lip, Aragorn raised his eyes to Legolas'. "I am going to stay here for a little bit. Make sure he is alright."

For a moment, Legolas hesitated, and then, rubbing his stomach, he confessed, "I am not feeling that well myself Aragorn. I was hoping that you could look after Cariad and Liana – bathe her and put them both to bed? Please. It would just be for an hour so I could lay my head down."

"No," Was Aragorn's immediate response. "Rilluin might wake up."

"Aragorn…" But Legolas quickly gave up, regretfully, and without another word he left the tent.

000

Legolas could not restrain a soft moan as he fell into bed. He buried into the covers, letting the warmth of the blankets surround him and go some way to fend away the shivers which shook his frame, against his will. His stomach hurt badly and he could not help but feel just a little bit irrationally jealous of his elder son. Legolas as an elf, did not get ill; only if he had been injured or poisoned, and he could only assume that the latter was what had happened. When he did get ill, it hit him hard and, though he knew Rilluin needed Aragorn too, he anted those strong arms to hold him for a while.

He did not ask for that often.

However, he knew that Rilluin was Aragorn's priority for now, but Cariad and Liana had exhausted him and he hoped that maybe, if Aragorn was not feeling unwell as well, he could take over in the morning. He closed his eyes, and let the pain swell over him. He surrendered to it, and to sleep.

000

Elladan had taken over the watch on Rilluin, so Aragorn was freed to go to bed. He walked in, past the guards, past Liana's cot where she was tossing fretfully, and into his and Legolas' room. Legolas' face was the first thing he saw, pale and sweating, just like Rilluin's. "Oh Legolas," he sighed, kneeling down to pull his boots off. "You need to tell me these things; stop keeping things to yourself."

"I was not, I told you," Legolas mumbled, turning his head into the pillow miserably. He did not open his eyes.

Aragorn toed off his socks and stepped into bed. Immediately, Legolas fell back against his husband in a way he rarely did. Normally Aragorn was the one enclosed in the elf's arms but the human did not mind the swap. "I am sorry my love, I was… Rilluin was…"

"I know," muttered Legolas, his chest aching with the appreciation he felt for Aragorn's warm front and arms. "Stop talking so I can go back to sleep."

"I can not let you sleep just yet," came Elladan's voice in the darkness. Legolas could have jumped had he had the energy. "Aragorn we are separating the ill and the healthy to stop the sickness form spreading any further." Legolas just ignored the elf, as nausea rose in his throat.

"Elladan do not be silly; do you think if this illness was contagious it would be spreading so fast?" Aragorn asked, watching over Legolas carefully as the elf sat up cautiously. Suddenly, Legolas' slow movements became frantic, scrambling, but Aragorn knew what his husband wanted. He snatched the bucket that had been waiting for him, and pressed it into Legolas' hands. The elf would have expressed his gratitude had he not been retching into it. Aragorn ignored his brother as he comforted his elf, smoothing his hands tenderly over Legolas' back, murmuring to him.

When Legolas had recovered, he could not hide his humiliation, could not banish it from his face, and so refused to turn around to face Elladan. Knowing this, feeling Legolas' shame through the bond and experience of so long with him, Aragorn wrapped one hand around the elf's waist and glared up at his brother. "Would my Legolas, an elf, be ill if this illness was spreading through the air? If it was a normal disease?"

Frowning, Elladan said, "No, I did not know he was also ill. It could not be something in the water because we would all be ill. Something in the food perhaps."

"I do not know and right now, I can not," Aragorn replied, taking his shaking husband into his arms, deciding for his lover that he needed comfort more than he needed to scrape together some more dignity. The elf had been debating it viciously and Aragorn had felt it coming close to tears, so he had stopped caring about Legolas' modesty and paid attention to his pain. "My son and my husband are ill, and so I am going nowhere. I am sorry toron nin, but you are going to have to do your job whilst I do mine."

It took a moment but then Elladan nodded and asked, "Legolas do you want me to have a look at you? To see if there are any things I can do for you?"

"No thank you," Legolas said into Aragorn's shoulder. "But is Elrohir with Rilluin still? I do not want him on his own if he is not feeling well. If Elrohir can not be with him then Rilluin could be brought back here."

"No, Elrohir is still there at the moment, I will let you know," Elladan said. He left a few moments later and Legolas was able to bury down in Aragorn's warm arms.

"I am so embarrassed," admitted Legolas, as gentle hands caressed his sides and his hair. He knew that his hair was sweaty and stuck together far more than its normal silky texture, but Aragorn did not care. The human leant down and kissed the top of Legolas' head.

"Elladan does not mind; he is a Healer. He has seen everything before – everything. He has seen me give birth to three children! I think when… when someone is hurt or ill, Elladan sees the patient and not the person, whereas Elrohir sees the person far more than the patient," Aragorn paused thoughtfully. "I think it makes Elladan the better Healer, practically but sometimes I prefer Elrohir's more emotional side."

Legolas shook his head; he could not think. His head hurt, his stomach hurt, and fever was blocking his coherence. "Aragorn?"

"Yes my love?"

"Stop talking and let me sleep. Please just hold me and let me sleep."

000

Cariad shivered in his bed; he could not sleep and he felt so ill he wanted to cry. His guards trailed behind as he padded towards his fathers' tent, and one guard laid a hand on the child's shoulder. "Sir, are you alright?" he asked, ignoring Cariad's jump as he had always been told to do. All of Cariad's guards had been chosen because they were more sensitive than the usual city guards, though equally as skilled as any of the others. "You do not look well. You look like you are going to fall."

"I am not going to fall," Cariad half-whispered. "I just want Atar." He could see the tent, it was really only a few meters away but it seemed like longer. And what if Atar was not there?

"Do not worry, little Lord," the guard said, using the name Bardlet had invented for the young Princes, and the Princes had permitted them to use. "We will make sure you get there."

"Thank you," whispered Cariad, as he ducked into his fathers' tent. He moved past the three pairs of guards and past Liana, who was tossing in her cot, and into his fathers' room. Both were asleep, and Cariad dithered in the entrance in indecision. He felt ill but at the same time he did not want to wake his fathers up. His old father would have been so angry. But his new fathers were nothing like him. Cautiously, he knelt by Legolas' side and shook him. Atar groaned, but then opened his eyes.

When Legolas saw that it was Cariad, looking thoroughly miserable, he started upwards. "Cariad are you alright? What happened?"

Cariad pulled his dressing gown closer around himself and replied, "I do not feel well Atar. I think I have what the men outside my tent were talking about."

Legolas regretted his first thought, which was 'Not you too,' and merely beckoned his son closer. "Have you been ill little one?" Mutely, Cariad nodded. "Well there is nothing I can give you right now, except take you back to bed, I am afraid." Legolas felt terrible for being so useless, and sat up, seeing tears rising in the pale child's eyes. "But before you go anywhere, would you like a cuddle?"

000

When Aragorn next woke up, it was with Elladan shaking his shoulder and Liana screaming. He blinked in confusion, up at the harried elven face illuminated by candlelight. "Aragorn, we need you," his brother whispered.

"So does my daughter," Aragorn said, single-minded in his sleepiness as he slipped out of bed and moved towards the next room. He barely noticed Legolas sitting up with his head lolling back in sleep, a sleeping Cariad in his arms and on his lap. "Oh my little darling," Aragorn sighed as he leant over to pick Liana up. It appears she was ill, as well. Gently, he wiped Liana's face an pulled her in tight, waiting for her to calm down. "Sweet one, it is alright, you are alright," he murmured to her. "I will make you better, I promise."

"Yes Aragorn you will." Elladan had followed him into that covered as the lounge and Liana's room. "We need you to come out and help us heal; half the camp is ill and there are only six healers, and half of them are ill!"

"So are my children and my husband," Aragorn said. "Who will look after them if not me?"

"The people you pay," growled Elladan, "And I am sure Legolas is not incompetent. Two of the four Healers Faramir insisted on coming with us are ill, the other tow are in my tent trying to make a vat of a mixture of all the stomach calming herbs we have in our stores and we can find, and I am trying to visit every sick person in this community to reassure them that no, they are not dying, and to get them to drink, and not eat."

Aragorn frowned, as he took a seat to settled Liana down as she groused at him. "You said there were three of you. What happened to Elrohir?" he asked as he stroked Liana's cheek, trying to make her settle. "Where is he?"

Elladan paused, folding his arms over his chest resentfully and said, "Elrohir is in our tent, he is ill as well." He watched Aragorn comforting his daughter and then added, "You are not the only one with something to lose from this Aragorn. Elrohir is my companion, my brother, my twin… he is part of my soul, as much as Legolas is part of yours. And I am not losing him. So put your daughter down."

Hesitating, Aragorn stared at his pale, crying daughter, listening to her pained and distressed cries. "But Elladan."

"Please do not refuse Aragorn; your duty is to help your people. They are ill and scared and they need to see that your human said, the one you show around your family and they have seen from a distance. They need to know it is not just for them but for the people as well. You are supposed to be the Healer King, do you not remember that?"

"Of course I remember, but…" Aragorn sighed, he had to leave his family too much when they were at home and now they were ill and he could not help. "Alright. Let me tell Legolas where I am going. I do not want him to wake up alone and worry."

Elladan's face told him to hurry up, but the elf clearly did not want to push his luck, so he merely nodded and backed out of the tent.

000

"Legolas, Legolas love." Someone was calling his name, coaxing him back to consciousness, the very place he did not want to go at that point, because consciousness meant pain and… a crying baby.

"Aragorn, you can deal with her; you are her father too," Legolas groaned. Why was it so hard to move? He opened his eyes against his will and found Cariad asleep on his chest.

"Alas, that is the problem, melda," Aragorn murmured, clutching his daughter to him. "I have to go. I have to help with all the people who are ill. I have to, and you have to look after the children."

"No," he did not want to say it in front of Cariad, even if he was sleeping, but, "The children are ill, I can not do this on my own. Normally, yes, but Aragorn…" He did not usually admit his weaknesses like that but it was not fair on his children, for him to care for the children when he was ill. He would not be as good as Aragorn.

But Aragorn was shaking his head and placing Liana down on the pillow. "I am sorry, Legolas, I am sorry," He leant forwards and, cupping Legolas' cheeks, the human pressed his lips to Legolas' forehead. Before Legolas knew what had happened, Aragorn had gone.

On his lap, Cariad squirmed drowsily. "Make Liana stop," he whimpered.

Legolas shook his head in distress, trying to shake off some of his nausea, yet it had the opposite effect. He surrendered to what he could not help. "You are going to have to move so I can do that I fear ion nin."

000

The first thing Aragorn saw when he exited the tent was a fight. That was enough to make him shake off his misery and square his shoulders and step forwards to the shouting men.

"Gentlemen, your shouting is keeping people awake. Children, women, invalids. Stop this at once," He ordered over the noise. The numerous guards who stepped forwards clanked menacingly behind him but he stayed them with a gesture as two men quieted, though they both still clung to the bucket they were fighting over. "Will you care to tell me what is wrong? What you fight over whilst everyone else is suffering?" Both shook their heads and Aragorn smirked to himself. "That was not a request."

Almost immediately, both men began to talk:

"- My little girls –"

"- Not one –"

"- Not enough –"

"- My lover –"

Aragorn held up his hands and interrupted, "Please I am not going to listen to you both at the same time." He pointed to one of them. "Please explain your part in this." It was quickly explained to him: one of the men had two ill daughters and a wife, and owned four buckets, and the other's lover was also unwell. The latter man had tried to steal one of the buckets the others had for his partner. Aragorn sighed, "Whatever the reason, the justification, theft is a crime. Haren, was it? Please return what you took."

"But my Lord, my partner! What is he to use?" There was fear and pain in Haren's voice and se. Yet he relinquished the bucket, as he continued, "He is so ill, he was not strong at the start and…"

"Hush," Aragorn said, holding up a hand. "Now, your turn to quiet." He addressed the other man who was trying to thank him and his justice profusely. "I am sure you are also a good man, and as you have more than you need and your friend here has none, it would be an honourable act of charity, in my opinion, to share what you have. What do you think?" Aragorn asked in his sweetest tone.

Without a word, the man passed the bucket over to the other man. "Thank you," Haren said, voice breaking with gratitude.

Aragorn grinned, triumphant. "Very good. Now if you, sire, would like to show me to your family whist Haren returns his gift to his partner, than I can see to him. There seems to me no better way of beginning this."

The daughters were young and it made Aragorn's heart ache to see such little ones so ill, as it did his own children. He wished he could be comforting his children as the daughters' mother and father did them. But he had other duties to attend to. Haren met him at the entrance to the tent, and guided him to his own a small way away. Haren's partner Fledow was sitting up, waiting for them, but his bravado quickly slipped when Haren wrapped him in his arms, whispering for him to relax.

"I hear you are not well," Aragorn said, crouching by the bed of heather and straw.

"Me and all others who ate the fish at lunch," Fledow said, in a bitter half chuckle.

"The fish?" Aragorn repeated, frowning. "That would explain why I feel fine. I did not eat it. All else I have done the same as my family."

"Neither did Haren, or any you ask who is well," Fledow said, leaning his head on his partner's shoulder. "I ate it – I work for the kitchens. Yet he is one of the Prince's guards, and was off duty at the time, sleeping."

As Aragorn, deep in thought, did not reply for a moment, Haren asked, "How is the Prince Cariad? I heard earlier that he is also unwell…"

Aragorn gave a half smile, "He will be fine, as will everyone else. He is with his father… his other father."

Suddenly, Haren said, "I have always wanted the chance to thank you: before you became King, our relationship was frowned upon by many. Now so much has changed and it is all because of you. I would not have Fled without you and owe you everything I have for that."

"Bucket and all," Aragorn grinned, but rapidly returned to seriousness. "I forget how it was in the human kingdom sometimes; in the elvish worlds where I grew up it was far more normal." He shook his head. "You are more than welcome. Now why don't I have a look at you Fledow?"

000

When Aragorn returned to his tent finally, late the next night, wearied at the non-stop work, he found Cariad and Rilluin asleep on beds in the main room of their tent, and Legolas huddled against a tent pole, Liana against his chest. Quietly, Aragorn crept forwards, checking on the boys first and tucking their blankets around them. He brushed Rilluin's long curls away from his face – remembering the many arguments he had had with the child about cutting his hair and how Rilluin had cited Legolas' long hair as an excuse to keep his long. He kissed Cariad's hot forehead and whispered his promise that he would make the small child better when he woke up.

Hen he knelt by Legolas. "That can not be comfortable my foolish elf," he murmured as he picked up the fleece blanket he had taken from their bed, and wrapped it around the elf's shoulders.

"There is no need to insult me as well as leave me, ill and alone with the children," Legolas said in a soft growl, opening his eyes. He did not move as Aragorn stroked down his arm, and he did not relax. "Where have you been?"

"I have been working, making people feel better," Aragorn replied, voice low. It was clear from the resentment in Legolas' expression that he wanted to know why Aragorn had not been helping his family feel better. "I am sorry I have not been here." He brushed his thumb down Legolas' cheek but the el turned his chin away. "Please look at me."

Legolas refused, merely averting his face to the top of Liana's head. He was hurting and felt so unwell, and Aragorn knew how it scared him to be ill – because it happened so rarely and when id did it could so easily be serious for an elf. He and his friends and family, if they did it was because of a poisoning or injury, not old age. But he could not say it aloud, and merely mumbled, "It was not fair of you to leave the children like that."

"I am sorry, but I know that you could cope with them, even if you were ill. And you did?"

"Of course I did," snapped Legolas.

Aragorn trailed his fingers through Legolas' hair, ignoring the elf's recoil. "You are tired and you are ill, and I hope that maybe you are not thinking straight because of that. Do you want me to take Liana so that you can get some sleep?"

Softly, Legolas snorted in derision. "Do you have nay idea of how hair I worked to get her to sleep? I do not think you do." Aragorn was tried and he did not want to fight wither. He merely pulled over a stool as quietly as he could and watched his husband watching Liana. "Why are you watching me?" Legolas asked, after Long minutes.

"I am waiting for you to fall asleep, or ask me for something to help you," Aragorn replied. "I do not mind which."

"You have something that will help?" Legolas asked.

"You do not think I spent all day doing nothing do you?" asked Aragorn. He reached into his pocked and extracted the vial. He flipped the cork and raised it to Legolas' lips, so that the elf did not have to disturb Liana.

Legolas drained the vial and then sighed, "I am sorry melda."

"I know sweet one, but do not be. Just take some rest."

Obediently, exhausted, Legolas rested his head against Aragorn's knees. Almost immediately, he closed his eyes, as Aragorn's nimble and talented fingers found their way to one of Legolas' temples. His practiced hands unbraided first one plait then the other, and then moved onto massing the elf's scalp slowly. Soon enough, Legolas was clam enough and relaxed enough to fall asleep. Aragorn could not help but lean down and kiss the top of the elf's head. "I am so sorry for leaving you. I love you."

Sometimes injustice happened, and he was divided. Cariad was upset and it was Rilluin's fault, yet some of that blame belonged with Aragorn. Legolas was ill yet others had need Aragorn too. Yet whatever the division inside him, it would come out alright if he tried. And try he would. He would never stop trying; he could always return to his family. It would come together in the end.

**A/N: To all my readers, forgive me for the lack of plot. Aragorn and Legolas and the boys are going to beat me up for making them suffer so unjustly. Weird things are happening in my life, and when weird things happen, I write angsty fluffy plotless stories. I promise to include plot next time.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	31. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Ada, what would happen if we got attacked right now?" Rilluin asked, squinting as he looked up at Aragorn, who was in the direction of the sun, and high upon his taller horse.

"Well I imagine… that whoever was closest to you, Atar or I, would grab you and would take you into the forest and hide you and Cariad and Liana away from anyone who followed, and the guards would come too, and you'd be safe until the fight was over," Aragorn responded, somewhat slowly, thoughtfully as he rode.

"Why?" Legolas asked, faintly curious yet frowning as he tried to detach Liana's pulling hands from his hair; she was trying to brush it as Legolas brushed her hair, but her clumsy actions had not quite mirrored the gentleness with which Legolas did hers. "Why would you ask that Rilluin?" He could not help but feel slight paranoia and looked over his shoulder and around them, looking for any sort of danger.

"I had a dream last night, that is all," Rilluin said, fiddling nervously with his horse's mane. "And I forgot about it until I got here to this field and it looks exactly like the place we were in my dream." He chuckled to himself, worry erasing itself from his childish features, softening his rounded cheeks and smoothing his soft forehead. "But what you said would happen, did not happen in my dream, so I suppose it can not be true. Just a dream." He smiled.

"Yes, I am sure," Aragorn said, but the strong conviction of his voice did not match the doubt in his eyes. He sat up straighter and Legolas could see from the set of the human's shoulders that he was on the defence. They both knew that it would be hypocritical to doubt the words of a dream after Aragorn's gift of foresight, which was faint compared with his Ada, but unarguably there, and their fear of many of the dreams he had. Aragorn had inherited the gift from his forefathers. It was not in any way beyond the realms of imagination that Rilluin had inherited the gift from his father. Both his fathers knew also that they were in the worst place to sustain an attack, at the bottom of a deep valley, surrounded by hills. They would suffer massively if they came under attack now.

"Well, just in case, we will ride a little faster," Aragorn said, through nervously gritted teeth. He dug his heels into his horse's flanks gently, and therefore pushed those in front of him forwards and urged the rest of the column forwards faster to keep up. Despite Rilluin's expression of relief at Aragorn's statement, neither of them could promise that what Aragorn said would happen would. So it was better to be safe than to be sorry.

000

"Rilluin may I speak with you for a moment?" asked Aragorn as they set down from the horses for the night. They had moved from the place Rilluin had recognised into yet another valley, but they had pushed the pack horses at the back of train quite hard to get hem up to the speed necessary and up and own hills. So they had to stop. Now that Rilluin was feeling better, Aragorn wanted to have the conversation with him that he had promised he would to Cariad. "Over her?"

Rilluin nodded blankly, and followed Aragorn into a more secluded area. "What is it Ada?"

"It is… difficult Rilluin. A parent always wants to hear the best about their children and believe the best, but I have been hearing bad things about you, things I did not expect to hear, but I can not doubt." Rilluin merely frowned, his confusion obvious, and Aragorn clarified, "Rilluin have you – and think very hard about your answer to this because I know when you are lying – have you been bullying Cariad and upsetting him?"

Immediately, Rilluin exclaimed, "No!"

Aragorn sighed in disappointment; he had hoped that his son would be honest with him. "Really? Because I have been watching you particularly carefully this last week and, frankly Rilluin, not only have you upset Cariad but you have upset me. You have called him a coward, and weak, and criticised him. You have no right to do that."

"Well he is a coward," Rilluin exclaimed, in – Aragorn presumed – his defence.

Through gritted teeth, Aragorn demanded, "Explain."

"All my friends say so; he does not like to fight, he is terrified of anyone who is a man, and he is a weakling," Rilluin stated, folding his arms defensively.

"And you think that being good at fighting and being brave is what makes a man?" asked Aragorn. "Your friends are wrong, and they are cruel, and you are becoming cruel. Firstly, if I listened to my 'friends' all the time, I would be in an unhappy marriage, a slave to a woman who would never have bourn a child as innately good as you – and yes I know that under all that bravado there is a good child there. Your friends see someone who is weaker than you – and almost everyone is weaker than you and you know that – and you make them feel like they are nothing at all."

"I do not…" Rilluin tried to protest, but Aragorn interrupted angrily.

"Do not interrupt me! Everyone has fears, whether there is reason behind it or not – and Cariad has very good reason to harbour the fears that he does. Ada and I are not strangers to being victims of our fears, and I know that you are not either. I remember multiple nights of you crawling into our bed and telling us you had a bad dream. Is that not fear? And perhaps he does not like fighting, but if there was a reason for fighting I know that he would step up and battle for his kingdom. Those are the only times that I would fight also; if I was forced to or if I had a reason to defend people." Aragorn stopped, to draw breath more than anything.

"Can I talk now?" demanded Rilluin.

"Only if you have everything decent to say, if you can imagine something in your defence, but I do not think that you can," Aragorn said, unusually grave compared with his usual cheerful mood in front of his son.

Rilluin paused, cowed by this new version of his Ada that he knew he did not, but then he did speak out. "You always defend Cariad."

"Little one-!"

"Do not call me that! I am not little anymore. When you come in from working, he is always the first to get a hug, he is always getting extra attention, and it is not fair."

"If Cariad is the first to get a hug then is only because he bothers to stand up and greet me after I have been away from you all day," Aragorn snapped out – his temper rising. It had been broiling ever since Cariad had told him the truth a week ago. Truthfully, when he was irate was not the best time for him to talk to his son, but this topic was always going to make him angry and sometimes Rilluin's temper was so similar to his own it set him off. This was one of those times. "And your jealousy over affection is completely ungrounded; we love you in equal amounts."

"You do not! And if you do you shouldn't because he's not really your son! I am and you should love me more!" The contemptuous childish words did nothing to help Aragorn's fury dissipate. Rilluin knew that he had made a mistake in what he'd said when the dangerous glint he rarely saw in his father's eyes appeared.

"That you doubt my love is outrageous Rilluin, and to say that about your brother is nothing short of despicable. He may not have been born from my body but that does not make him any less my son, Atar's son, or your sibling," Aragorn said, his voice verging on shouting. He knew that, chances were, his conversation was no longer private, but he did not care at that moment. "I understand that you are upset about leaving your friends behind and your home. But we are going back home in a bit. And it is not an excuse for tormenting your brother."

"Aragorn!" There was a cry and Aragorn recognised the voice as Legolas'.

Prodding his finger at Rilluin, Aragorn growled, "This conversation is not finished."

Aragorn trotted out of his corner and towards Legolas, and his face fell as he saw Rilluin brush past him and run through the tents which were still being set up. He did not follow. "Legolas, what is it?" he asked, pulling up next to his husband.

Bracing the human with his hands upon his shoulders, Legolas replied, "I am worried… are you alright? You look flustered."

"I am angry; I was speaking with Rilluin until you interrupted. But do not worry about that, just tell me what you are worried about," Aragorn instructed, adoring the way that Legolas' cool hand stroked his heated cheeks.

Legolas lowered his voice and said, "The men have been hearing things and so have I."

The human's eyebrows drew together. "What have you been hearing?"

"Cries from the hills… orcish cries. And wolf howls," Legolas confessed.

As he swore in every language he knew in rapid succession, fire lit in Aragorn's eyes. "What do you think… Rilluin's dreams?"

Aragorn asked the question, but Legolas was already nodding his head – he had had that thought. "Noises in the hills before the attacks, and there were torches lit so it must also have been dark. Like it is now," Legolas confirmed, "But you were the first person I needed to tell because you are the one who needs to be next to me in a fight, with the children, never mind the fact that you needed to be warned."

"Warn the guards. Where are the children?" demanded Aragorn.

"Cariad and Liana are with Gimli, I do not know where Rilluin is," Legolas said.

It was then that the warg-riders attacked. They swarmed over the hills in a mass of blades and rotting flesh and fur and violence. There were fearful cries from the tents and Aragorn remembered the women that had come with them. Many women. And their children.

"Get our children," snarled Aragorn, and then roared at the chaos which had erupted in the tents. "Men, arm up! Women, children, into the trees. Now!"

Legolas sprinted away, his slim form disappearing in less than a second, and Aragorn wished desperately that the elf had his bow with him rather than just the knives which were stored in his boots and underneath his tunic. But they were in peace times, and the bow was stored with their personal belongings. Each time they unloaded for the night, it got pulled out.

Aragorn drew his sword from its hilt, and ran to where the horses were corralled, shouting out orders to be followed as he did so. The men followed him, leaping up onto their horses, still shifting their armour into place. Whilst he rode, Aragorn was forced by Faramir to wear chain mail, so armour was not something he needed to get. Well, he looked up at the approaching horde, perhaps plate armour was desirable, but he had no time to change now. "With me. Ride now!" Aragorn called out. He knew that there were precious few archers with him, and that the ones that were with him could shoot whilst they rode. There was no point making them vulnerable by creating a different group.

However he also knew that the orcs would have archers and before his line reached the rabble of orcs and wargs, arrows were sent forwards, creating whistles in the air they ripped through. There were thuds and yells as arrows met their marks. One arrow ricocheted off Aragorn's armour and though it hurt and would probably bruise, it was nothing that Aragorn would die from. He had no doubt that other members of his company would be hurt. Some members of his company would die.

The two lines met in a crash of steel, claws and flailing hooves. Horses and wargs alike crumpled under the attack, men and orcs fell, and separated into personal battles or stayed fallen. Aragorn found himself facing two orcs, one seated upon a wolf, the other on foot.

Memory tried to swell up over him and claim him – memories of being heavily pregnant with Rilluin, and dragged over a cliff by a warg that he could not manage to escape from, and falling, falling, falling through air only to land in the freezing cold waters of a foaming river. He had been so scared then, not for himself, but for his child. He pushed those memories away as he fought, trying not to think of where his children were, but to feel the fight. Wherever they were, he was fighting to defend them. He just hoped they were not going to need much defending. But there were enough men, more than there were orcs he thought, so long as there were no more hiding behind the hills.

The orcs were weak specimens, underfed, and the lack of strength was noticeable, yet the exhilaration of the fight was pumping through Aragorn's veins and it was still a challenge. He had not fought in a long time – they were in times of peace – but he kept in practice with Elladan and Elrohir. Soon enough, both orcs lay on the floor and only the wolf was left, but Aragorn had dismounted from his horse to fight the better. Before Aragorn could make a scratch, the warg threw itself out at him, and raked its way down his arm.

000

Legolas heard the yell from across the valley. There were plenty of screams and shouts from the battlefield, but Legolas' ears had always been attuned to Aragorn's voice. There was that, and then there was also the fact that the pain that Aragorn was feeling seared through the bond, almost blinding him. He unpeeled himself from where Liana and Cariad were holding on to him and muttered, "I have to go, I have to go right now. Gimli, keep the children exactly where they are."

He raced through the battling crowd, knowing instinctively where Aragorn was. Orcs tried to attack him, some succeeded in getting in small cuts, but he ran too fast for them, and his guards ran with him. In moments, he was kneeling next to his lover, who was being surrounded by, not only his guards, but every other man who had seen their King fall. "Idiot man," Legolas growled, pulling his robe over his head, "What did you do, run straight into the creature?" Aragorn just grimaced at him. Legolas made a folded pad from the soft but deceptively thick fabric and pressed it against the long, jagged wound, trying to stem the rapid blood flow. Despite his pride, Aragorn could not repress a groan of pain. The wound was long – running from the human's shoulder down past the crease of his elbow joint. Thinking of the wargs' claws, Legolas knew that there was no chance the wound would be clean. "Is that your only would?" Legolas asked.

"Yes," Aragorn responded, his teeth gritted together. "Is that not enough for you?"

Legolas managed a wry smirk at his fallen husband's expense, but it quickly fell away when he saw how pale the human was. He looked up at the battling men around them, and saw that his guards had joined the protective ring. He tugged on the sleeve of one of the innermost, and ordered, "Lords Elladan and Elrohir. I do not care where they are, what they are doing, what they are fighting. I want them here ten minutes ago." The man hurried to obey.

"You did not need to speak to him like that," Aragorn said, disapprovingly, though the haze of pain across his eyes held no room for true condemnation.

"If it gets him to do it fast, it does not matter how I said it," Legolas replied, though his response held no anger. There was just worry. Aragorn shifted and let out a groan. "You should not move!" Legolas admonished, moving his own hands on the pad to accommodate his husband's movements. Not listening to the elf, Aragorn continued to determinedly move to place his head in Legolas' lap, where he stopped with a satisfied sigh.

"Do not admonish the injured man," Aragorn pleaded, and Legolas signalled his consent with a nod. Aragorn closed his eyes and wished he could close his ears against the sounds of the battlefield and his nerves against the pain which burned viciously in his shoulder and arm. "Where are the children?" he asked.

"The blood is seeping through," muttered Legolas, before replying. "They are hidden in a cave with Gimli and their guards. Rilluin was hard to find – he wanted to watch – and Cariad was trying very hard to stay brave, and Liana was petrified. It took a lot of work for her to stop crying." As he spoke, he undid his tunic with one hand, ready to add it to the compress.

Feeling the fabric move under his head, Aragorn mumbled, "I do not think that stripping will do you or me any good." He was feeling light headed, and the parts of his body where were not causing him agony were like lead to try and move.

"I can try," Legolas bit back, adding the new layer of fabric to stem the blood flow, adding more pressure. It was then that he noticed Aragorn's closed eyes. Frantically, Legolas said, "Aragorn, melda, you have to open your eyes for me. You can not fall asleep. If you fall asleep, you might not wake up again."

Aragorn's eyelids were heavy but he pushed them open. It was darker than he remembered it being. He could not see Legolas' face. They fluttered closed again. "It will stop hurting if I sleep."

"Not until Elladan and Elrohir are here, then we can get you safe and you can sleep. Not yet meleth. Open your eyes, come on. I can not move you without their help. I can not do it on my own." Legolas knew that his calm façade was slipping and he would worry about that later. When Aragorn merely turned his pasty face into Legolas' thigh, the elf snapped out, "Aragorn! Men are fighting for you, some of them may be dying. You need to stay awake for them."

"But it hurts so much," moaned Aragorn, "And my head swims."

"What about the children? Rilluin, Cariad, Liantasse. You have to stay awake for them. You have to face up to the pain and the suffering for them."

There was no response.

"What about me?" begged Legolas. "Estel, please. My beautiful, proud, brilliant Estel, you need to stay awake for me."

It was then that Elladan and Elrohir appeared at Aragorn's side. Sucking in a shuddering breath of relief, Legolas let Elrohir take over his application of pressure whilst Elladan pressed his fingers to the human's wrist. Legolas moved his hands to caress Aragorn's face. "His heartbeat is weak," the older twin observed, "Legolas what happened?"

"A warg launched himself at me, caught my shoulder," Aragorn said, forcing his eyes open. Legolas' huff of relieved breath did not escape his hearing, and he tried a smile which turned into a grimace.

As Elladan moved to pull away the pad of bloodstained cloth, Legolas continued to run a shaking hand down his husband's clammy cheek. "I knew you would not give up on me."

"I had you worried though," Aragorn said.

"Yes you did."

Elladan interrupted, "Legolas, we need to take him away from here. A healing tent has been set up. I can treat him if we take him there. This blood flow does not want to stop."

Legolas moved so that Aragorn's head rested on the floor instead, and slid his arms under the human's knees and shoulders. "Elrohir, if you hold the pad against him, I can carry him. I could not do both."

"You did the right thing," Elladan said, as Legolas unfolded himself, bringing himself to standing with Aragorn in his arms in a heave. The cradled human twisted his head into Legolas' chest, not caring that his men could see, and let himself be carried. They would make him better.

000

Aragorn woke, miserable with pain, cold, and unable to move his arm. Outside, thunder rumbled in the distance and he felt himself being watched. He opened his eyes, hoping to find Legolas, ready to take him into his arms, but to no avail.

"Lord Aragorn, you are awake," exclaimed the Healer. She leant over him, suddenly business-like, "How do you feel? Any pain?"

"Much. In my arm. But I care not about that. Where is my Consort? Where are the Princes and Princess? How many died last night? How many hurt? Where are my brothers?" demanded Aragorn in an admittedly abrupt tone. He was never happy to wake up if Legolas was not by him.

"That is an awful lot of questions, sire, but I shall answer them. Your Consort has rarely left your side; he had to leave to put the Princes and Princess to bed as they are having trouble getting to sleep… which I believe answers your second question also. Last night, no one was hurt or killed, however you slept through last night for the most part. The night before, six died and thirty two were injured, only twelve of those seriously. The warg riders were defeated swiftly. Lastly, the Lords Elrohir and Elladan are attending to another patient," she grinned triumphantly. "Now if you would please sit up and drink this, it will soothe some of the pain."

Aragorn drank from the foul tasting tea, if only to make the woman stop talking. Before he got to the dregs, Legolas appeared in the tent, and Aragorn had barely looked up before he was enclosed in Legolas' arms. At once, he relaxed, and felt his pain seeping away. Whether it was because of Legolas' presence or the tae, he did not care. Legolas' warm arms pressed him close, tucking the human under his chin. Aragorn felt his chill also melting away. "I am sorry, Aragorn, melda nin, I meant to be here when you woke up." Aragorn moaned unhappily, but one of Legolas' hands stroked his hair. The elf turned to look up at the Healer, "May we have a few minutes' privacy please?" The Healer nodded and backed out of the room. Pressing a kiss to the top of Aragorn's head, Legolas asked, "How are you feeling my sweet one?"

"I am in a little pain, but I am alive," Aragorn said, burying into the elf's tight grip. "Thanks to you. You saved my life."

"I did no such thing," murmured Legolas. He could not say how relived he was that Aragorn was awake and talking to him. The children had been scared, and comforting them had taken up too much of his time and attention.

"I felt what you did Legolas Tellion," Aragorn growled out. "You passed on some of your energy to me as you did so frequently when I was pregnant, I know that feeling. And that was a very dangerous and foolish thing to do in the middle of a battlefield."

Legolas rolled his eyes, "It was more dangerous to let you die. If I did that then I do not think I could have gone on. I would have stayed to look after the children, but my spirit would not have. It dies with you."

"Do not say that," Aragorn snapped out.

"Then do not presume I am going to regret keeping you alive!" exclaimed Legolas.

Brusquely, Aragorn pulled away from his elf and made to stand up. He placed his feet on the floor, and forced himself up on to them, but swayed before he could take another step forwards. The blood fled from his face, and black spots appeared in front of his eyes. In a moment, Legolas' arms were around him and the elf was helping the human to the bed, murmuring to him, "I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you meleth nin. I am just so tired." Legolas tucked the covers around his husband and perched neatly, nervously, on the edge of the bed.

His anger having left as quickly as it arrived, Aragorn leant back into the soft bed and reached out his hand to link it with Legolas'. "When was the last time you slept? I can feel your tiredness through the bond."

Knowing that he could not lie, Legolas looked down at his lap. "The night before the battle. Three nights ago." Aragorn tutted, but Legolas exclaimed in his defence, "I could not sleeping knowing that you were hurt! I had to come here and wait for you to wake up. And I tried. I did, but it was as if… there was this tightly coiled ball of tangled wire, red hot with my worry, which was in my chest and I could not cool it down enough to sleep."

"Legolas, Legolas, my foolish meleth," Sighed Aragorn, "Making yourself worried and ill will not help anything."

Unhappily, Legolas hung his head. "I know. And I knew."

Lifting up the covers with his good arm, Aragorn said, "Come here, so you can hold me and that I am not lying on my right arm, and fall asleep with home. I know that you are an elf and that you can stay awake for longer than mere humans, but that does not mean you have to." As he spoke, Legolas was already obeying, sinking in next to the human, and cradling him in his arms, being very careful not to move Aragorn's shoulder and cause him further pain. Aragorn pressed back into the welcoming, familiar heat.

"You have only just woke," Legolas whispered, "Are you sure that this is the best plan?"

"Clearly I am not fit enough to do anything else," Aragorn observed. "So let us sleep." He twisted his head, ignoring how the movement caused a jolt of pain to shoot through his arm. "Relax now. Let that wire cool and unwind. Let me take care of you, as you took care of me."

000

"Ada? Are you awake?" Rilluin's carefully soft voice broke through the darkness.

"I am now." With a sigh, Aragorn rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. "What is it, Rilluin?"

"I am sorry, I did not mean to wake you up," gasped Rilluin, fearfully. He held a candle to see by and it reflected the tears in his eyes.

Aragorn sat up, shuffling away from Legolas' hold. "It is fine Rilluin. Tell me, what is the matter?"

Lip trembling, Rilluin confessed, "I was so scared. I thought I had killed you!"

"What?" exclaimed Aragorn, completely confused. "Rilluin, you did not hurt me, that was a Warg. It had nothing to do with you."

"But you were angry with me when you went to fight – Elladan says that emotion means you can not concentrate as well, and you got hurt. And I had the dream but I was wrong about where it was. So it is all my fault," Rilluin said, a tear slipping from his eye.

"Littl – ion nin," Aragorn corrected himself, "It was in no way your fault. You worried us, we were concerned. And my anger at you was little and disappeared the moment I drew my sword. I did that to protect you."

"But I am so sorry," cried Rilluin. Aragorn groaned and sat up against the pillows. He patted his lap and Rilluin crawled in there. At once, Aragorn wrapped his left, uninjured arm around his son.

"What is going on in that young, confused head of yours?" Aragorn asked, knowing how lucky he was that Rilluin would concede to be held like that. Normally, he was lucky to be adorned with a hug. "Atar is asleep. You can talk to me you know." He glanced at the peacefully curled up elf and realised that he had told a lie and that Legolas was awake and listening, but he would not mention that.

"I just feel so… confused, all the time. I feel so different from everyone else. Cariad is not the only one in this family who is not normal. Everyone else has a mother and father, I am a prince so I am different and I can not sleep without having such vivid dreams," complained Rilluin.

"I know how you feel ion nin; I grew up the only child among a world of adults, the only human in a world of elves. I always felt different," Aragorn said. "But it is not so bad; you have so much more than anyone else and you wre born to be different because it is not different but special."

"Maybe I do not want to be special," complained Rilluin.

"All who were born like us feel that way at one time or another. But we get past that and through that and find our niche, the place we belong and that we are happiness. You will find that," Aragorn soothed.

"It does not feel like I will," Rilluin said, miserably.

"It never does until you find it. And you are still so young."

Rilluin took a breath. "But it is not an excuse for being as mean to Cariad as I was, and I am sorry. Please forgive me."

"Do not ask me to forgive you, ask Cariad to forgive you and show how sorry you are," Aragorn said, gently. There was a long silence before Aragorn asked, "What about your dreams? Do you want to talk to me about them? Because I started having dreams just like yours when I was your age, and some of them come true. That was because our family has the gift of foresight. We are sometimes sent very vivid dreams which tell us the future. But the future is always changing."

"I think I gathered that," Rilluin said with a roll of his eyes.

They continued to talk for a long while, until the light began to stream through the tent fabric and Rilluin yawned. "I might go back to bed."

"Alright," chuckled Aragorn. "Go." He watched his son run out of the room and snuggled down into his covers again. Legolas rolled over and looked up at his husband.

"That was… enlightening to say the least."

"What do you think?" asked Aragorn. "Will he behave better? Will he try?"

"Yes I think so," Legolas said. "You do not know how scared he was that he had killed you."

"Well at least one good think has come from this darkness then," Aragorn smiled. "That is something."

**A/N: You ask for angst, angst you shall receive. On a side not, Caleigh, where are you? **

**Now please remember that reviews make this author happy and a happy author means an inspired author, and an inspire author means faster updates.**


	32. A Long Awaited Meeting

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Aragorn winced as he shifted slightly, and a twinge shot up his arm. It had been two weeks since the attack and they were closer than ever to the Shire, yet every time he tried to move his arm or flex a muscle, pain ripped through him. He glanced to his left and saw Legolas playing happily with Liana on his horse, making her squeal and squirm. Had it been anyone but Legolas upon the horse it would have bolted, but Arod was clam with the elf upon his back. The human bit his lip to restrain his jealous comments. It was not even that he could do anything helpful whilst he was riding – he could not do his paperwork whilst he could not write. Legolas had to stay up late at night and help him; Aragorn would tell him what to write and where to sign, and Legolas would do so. However, that made both of them tired and that tended to make him irritable.

On the horses behind him, Cariad and Rilluin rode, intent upon Elladan and Elrohir lessen. And he was bored out of his mind. The company was in a mournful mood as they rode; having lost six of their number, the families of those six who had travelled with them had turned back to Gondor to take the bodies of the fallen back home. The two most severely injured also had to stay behind with two healers to recover, and then go home. The split had damaged moral and upset a lot of people. It had taken a lot of work from Legolas to set up a team of people which would behave in a manner that was acceptable, that would fit together, work together as a team, be friends. And now that was broken.

Sighing, he looked up at the darkening sky. "We are going to stop and eat now. It is getting dark and I am getting hungry," he called out. He swung down from his seat.

"Ada, Ada," chanted Cariad, skipping up to his father. He sung, "Adaaa…"

"Yes, Cariad, Cariad, Cariad," Aragorn asked, raising an eyebrow as he led his horse one handed towards a tree. He tried to tie the knot to keep his horse in place, despite knowing full well that his horse was very loyal and would never run away form him. "How can I help you?"

"Rilluin and I want to play a game," Cariad said. "Will you play with us?"

"Of course I will," Aragorn said, forcing himself to smile at his son. With deep cuts across his elbow joint, to stretch or contract his arm was impossible without intense pain, and damaging the slowly healing muscles which were knitting together. He fumbled with the rope on the bridle.

"Do you want some help?" Cariad asked. It was not the first time it had happened and one of the children or the guards ended up helping him. It was humiliating.

Aragorn stepped back, defeated, and surrendering. "Thank you Cariad." The child swiftly finished and turned back to Aragorn. "Walk with me," the older human instructed, picking up a bucket from one of the stable boys. They had followed the river and it was just a short walk to the river. He dipped the bucket into the water and filled it. "What was the game you wanted to play?"

"I was thinking about catch," Cariad said. "Do you want me to hold the bucket for you?"

"I can manage one bucket of water in my hand, but thank you ion nin," Aragorn said, through a clenched jaw. "Also have you noticed that I can not really catch very well with only my left arm bound up in linen?"

"Yes I have considered this," smiled Cariad smugly, "Because you are the best at it anyway so this way Rilluin and I finally have an advantage. To make it fair on us because we are shorter and younger."

Chuckling as he placed the bucket down by his horse so that it could drink from it, Aragorn said, "Very well, I will try very hard. But if I lose then you are not allowed to take any liberties."

"Liberties? We would not dare," Cariad grinned smugly.

Aragorn managed a smile back at his child, glad that he was happier and more himself at last.

Later, trying and occasionally succeeding at playing catch, which the two boys found hysterically funny, their laughter increased when Aragorn tripped and fell. His training kicked in instinctively and he twisted to land on his front, his one useful hand slapping the floor to get rid of some of the force and lessen the pain. There was a roar of laughter, and Aragorn hauled himself to his feet with one hand, to find a multitude of guards and servants watching him and his son play, laughing at him. "Well I am glad I can amuse some people."

000

Legolas was writing rapidly in his tent, when Aragorn called softly in. "Legolas, can I come in? Are you awake?"

"Of course, why would I be asleep?" muttered Legolas. He sat at the small table they used as a desk, rocking the cot which held Liana slowly with one foot, and writing. "Keep your voice down; Liana is only just asleep."

"You could be asleep; it is late and you did not come to dinner, and I know you have been tired recently." Aragorn knelt down by Legolas' side, leaned over and lightly kissed Liana's forehead.

She barely moved, but Legolas growled, "I told you she is only just asleep. Do not wake her up!"

"Legolas!" Aragorn quietly exclaimed, "I am her father too and I know when she is going to wake, and she was not. What are you doing?"

"Writing a letter to one of the mayors of the western villages," Legolas mumbled, re-dipping his quill, "In your name of course."

"Are you not tired? And hungry? You can stop, you know," Aragorn said, running a hand across the back of the elf's neck. "Come to bed."

Legolas shivered and shook his head, his long, creamy pony tail swinging to and fro. "If you were in my place, and normally you are, you would not leave it unfinished. There is still so much to do." The last words were a self hating snort, and Legolas' hand tightened on the quill.

"Alright, melda," sighed Aragorn. "I will leave you alone."

As Aragorn left the tent, Legolas could not help but wish that his husband would stay with him, keep him company. He missed him when he was here in the dark of the tents, on his own. He did not know how Aragorn could stand it, day in and day out. He had heard through the thin tent walls how the people had watched many amusing games between the Princes and the King, and he had been locked in the tent with a grouchy baby and reams of paper.

It was twenty minutes later that Aragorn returned, a plate full of food in his hand to place in front of Legolas. "You have to eat something," the human murmured, pressing a light kiss to the top of Legolas' head. Before Legolas could respond, Aragorn nodded to the pile of papers which had been written upon. "Are these done?"

"Yes," was Legolas' only response as he eyed the plate of fruit and bread and sweet meats hungrily.

"Let me seal them, whilst you eat, then you can have a rest meleth," Aragorn said gently. "Let me do something to help you."

"Alright," Legolas sighed, leaning back and breaking open the bread. It was the morning's bread, the new loaves had not been finished yet, but Legolas was quite happy with it.

He watched his husband awkwardly holding the candle above the papers, which he had pushed together in a curl with stones, and then pressing the seal ring into the hot wax. "I will not be able to do it any better if you watch me," Aragorn said, grinning amusedly at his husband.

Legolas' mouth was full so he did not respond. Aragorn continued smiling and returned to his task.

000

The darkness was thick except form the dying flame of the candle when Legolas finally put down his quill. "I am done. Take me to bed, Aragorn," Legolas sighed. He stumbled towards the bed and sagged down, to bury in under the covers. "I am sorry," Legolas said as he closed his eyes.

"Why are you apologising?" asked Aragorn, snorting. He had dozed off whilst his husband worked, but would not admit to that.

"You do so much work, I had never realised. And I am sorry for that," Legolas said, "And I am sorry for the jealousy I felt at you being with the children when I was stuck in here, when you have to do that all the time."

"Do not be a fool Legolas," Aragorn said, as the elf pulled the blankets up and around them. "You have your role as I do mine."

"Is my role now to go to sleep?" asked Legolas, pleading.

"Indeed it is."

000

A week later, they pulled into Hobbiton. The years had changed it, yet it was so similar to how Aragorn had seen it before. He had spent so many years, earned so many scars for these people and it gladdened his heart to see such happiness and innocence lasting past the war. It had barely touched these people. The shadow of the war lay only on the faces of Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Samwise Gamgee. Aragorn could see them in the shadows of those three hobbit's eyes – them having been reminded of those times at the decadal anniversary, and Aragorn and his family's arrival. However, the sun blazed, the crisp grass crunched underfoot then sprung back, and the hair on the top of their head was thick, and there was a healthy glow to their cheeks.

"My Lord, Majesties," Sam said, stepping forwards. "Welcome to our lands." He swept a long, low bow, and the other hobbits imitated him.

Aragorn swung down from his horse, more awkwardly than he would have liked, and strode forwards to the hobbits. "What have I told you about bowing? And, pray tell, when did I instruct you to call me Majesty? To you, I am Strider, or Aragorn."

Legolas chuckled easily, very aware of the tension in the faces of the village hobbits' faces at the presence of so many Big People. He wound a gentle arm around Aragorn's waist – his other arm being engaged with holding Liana's hand – and smiled, "It is very good to see you again Master Samwise. I do believe it has been too long since we last met, and our correspondences have been too short and infrequent. We hope to change that with our visit here."

"Indeed," grinned Sam. "And as Mayor I would like to officially offer the hand of friendship to Gondor." They were being formal, so Aragorn offered his hand to the hobbit, who shook it. The villagers seemed to relax, as Merry and Pippin also shook Aragorn's hand.

"Who is this little one you have with you?" asked Merry, crouching down to greet Liana, who immediately shied behind Legolas' legs.

"This is our daughter Liantasse – or Liana as we like to call her – and she is acting a little nervously today," Aragorn said. He broke from Legolas' hold to kneel by his daughter. Liana rushed into the security of his hold. "Will you not say hello to Merry, Liana?"

"No!" announced Liana, contemptuously, burying her face into Aragorn's shoulder.

"I thought Cariad was the nervous one," Legolas said, smirking. Cariad's confidence had increased exponentially since the skirmish with the orcs, for he had accepted Gimli as a protector and not someone to be feared.

Pippin frowned, "Who is Cariad?"

"Our son," Legolas said, over Liana's continued protests of "No, no, no, no."

"I thought your son was Rilluin," Merry said, looking up at Legolas with a frown.

"Rilluin come here, Cariad, you too," Aragorn summoned.

The boys obeyed. Laying his hands on his sons' shoulders, Legolas said, "This is Rilluin and this is Cariad."

His frown still in place, Pippin said, "You know, Liana and Rilluin look very much like you, Strider, but Cariad looks like Legolas."

Chuckling, Legolas said, "Whilst I am sure Cariad will take that as a compliment, Peregrin, any resemblance is merely, unfortunately, coincidence." He glanced around at the villagers and saw the calm smiles on their faces. "I will explain later."

"I do not actually take resemblance to you as a compliment, Atar," Cariad said, looking up. Legolas faked a scowl, and Cariad smirked, "Just thought you should know."

"Your teasing will not hurt me," Legolas said, ruffling Cariad's hair just to irritate him.

"Now, perhaps we could go somewhere with chairs to have a proper conversation?" asked Aragorn. "It has been a long journey – as well you know – and my family and I have been looking forward to some respite." He looked around, "And where is Frodo?"

000

Legolas and the children followed the animatedly chatting Pippin and Merry, but Aragorn remained behind a little way to speak to Sam. He lay a hand on the hobbit's shoulder and murmured, "I am sorry, Sam; I had forgotten. I know how you felt about him."

"It is alright. But he never knew how I felt about him. If he did, he would not have left," Sam said miserably.

"Sometimes it is just not practical, sometimes it will not work, as with Éowyn and her affection of me." Aragorn knew that the timescale of Éowyn's affection of him compared with Sam's affection of Frodo was incomparable, but he also knew that he had not done enough to help Sam and Frodo's relationship during the quest; he had been busy with his own problems – relationship and child. "After all, are you not happy with your Rose?"

"Yes I am, but she was never what I really wanted," Sam confessed. Aragorn knew how close he had come to that fate with Arwen, but he had found his happiness with Legolas in time. "But I am happy with her, and with the children."

"Children? How many? What ages? What names?" Aragorn asked, desperate to change the subject.

"There are five of them, come let me introduce you to them."

000

Throughout dinner, Pippin was on edge, and halfway through, Merry leant forwards and told his best friend to leave. As Pippin disappeared, Legolas frowned and asked, "What is the matter with him? I have never seen him so distracted."

"He just has some things going on," Merry said, sharing a significant look with Sam. "It is not really our place to say."

Legolas was astonished to find the hobbits, who had always been so open and carefree, and almost childish, suddenly keeping secrets and… respecting each other's privacy. He glanced at Aragorn, trying to catch his eye. When Aragorn did not turn around, merely remained methodically eating his meal and watching his children interact with Sam's. He merely watched as Rilluin and Frodo Jr. flicked carrots at each other, not scolding them or asking them to behave. Legolas slipped his hand under the table and gently squeezed his husband's leg.

Aragorn glanced up, broken out of his daze, and met his husband's eyes. "What is it?" he asked.

"There is no need to snap at me," Legolas said guardedly. He lowered his voice to say "You were daydreaming Aragorn. Did you not notice what was going on, at all?"

"No," Aragorn admitted, colour flooding his cheeks. He glanced around, "Where is Pippin?"

"He left a few minutes ago. You would notice a lot if you opened your eyes." One of Legolas' long hands reached up to cup Aragorn's chin and stroke along his jaw. "I can see how you are tired, but do try to pay attention; it is only polite."

"I am not tired," Aragorn said, breaking away from the touch. He met Rilluin's eyes and demanded, "Ion nin, what are you doing? Please stop throwing your vegetables. You would not behave like that at home so do not behave like this here please."

Frowning, Legolas sat back against his seat. He did not know what was going on with Aragorn, in his mind, and when he tried to probe further through the bond, he was firmly pushed away. He had to look up and smile at Rose and say, "This cooking is delicious," just to distract himself, let alone the others.

­000

The meal, as every hobbit meal would, went on for a long time, and it was dark by the time they were putting down their dessert spoons. Liana had dozed off on Legolas' lap and – whilst the children had gone off to play in the gardens – the adults spoke of the decade between their last meeting in hushed voices. They had reached the second year when Pippin burst through the door, "Aragorn, you are a Healer."

"Yes I am," Aragorn said softly, blinking his tired eyes. "As well you know."

"I didn't want to… I was going to… but I really have no choice… my wife…" Pippin stammered.

"Just tell me what you need Pippin. I am your friend; I am happy to help you, no matter what your problem is."

"My wife is having our first child, but she needs help. She is scared and doesn't listen to me. Please help," Pippin pleaded. "She won't let anyone help."

Aragorn was already standing and heading towards the door, his tiredness disappearing immediately. "Show me where she is."

His hand was on the handle when Rilluin's voice interrupted, "Ada, can I come?"

Pausing, Aragorn thought quickly; he did not have full use of his hands and Rilluin could do good by being there to help. It could also be profitable for Rilluin to start learning how to Heal, if that was what he wanted to do. However, that experience for such a young child could be difficult. "Alright."

Pippin raced out of the house, and Aragorn merely trotted to keep up with him, weaving through the houses and into the one Pippin was staying in for the visit, just a little way down the rows. Aragorn ducked into the house and was led through to the bedroom. It was swelteringly hot in the room; steam rose from the tub of water over the fire and filled the room with its heat.

"We may be getting ahead of ourselves a little," murmured Aragorn. He had seen the young hobbit woman on the bed curl away from his presence around her swollen stomach protectively and had decided to ignore her until she calmed down and accepted the presence of the Big Person. "Rilluin help me heave this out. It is too hot in here."

They did so, and Aragorn opened a window. The grimace on the hobbit girl's face relaxed slightly as the cool breeze caressed her cheek. Carefully, Aragorn perched on the side of the bed and asked, in a soft tone, "I am Aragorn. What is your name?"

"Diamond," the girl confessed. "Diamond of Long Cleeve."

"That is a long name."

A wave of pain passed over her face and she gave a soft cry. Her hand shot out and grasped at Aragorn's leg, squeezing tight. Softly, Aragorn reached out and stroked her thick blonde hair.

"It will pass," he murmured. "It will pass soon enough." She merely moaned at him, her other hand pressing against her stomach.

When she relaxed, Pippin moved forwards and pried her hand from Aragorn's leg and secured it between his own.

"Strider is here with his son to help you – let him help you Di," he said.

"What does he know?" snarled Diamond, suddenly forgetting that she had looked to him for comfort only moments before. She feebly tried to pull her hand away. "I have been in pain for two days Peregrin Took and I have told you more times than I can count that this is your fault, and I want no man in this room." When Aragorn had wanted the hobbit girl to gain confidence, he had not wanted her to push him away. It seemed Pippin had set her off.

Respectfully, Aragorn stood and moved away – he had hated his wishes being denied when he had been in labour – but Pippin's words stopped him. "I've told you about Strider. He's had children. Rilluin's one of them. You sent the others away, let him help."

A broken voice came from Diamond's lips. "I want my mother."

"I told you she's on her way," Pippin said, yet was suddenly interrupted when Diamond groaned and curled in on herself.

"Comfort her," Aragorn instructed softly when Pippin turned pleading eyes to him. "She may turn away but when it becomes too much she will be glad of your presence there."

Pippin obeyed and enfolded his wife in his arms. She was young, she was hurting and she was scared. The latter two of those things Aragorn could relate to. The former was too far back for him to remember properly. Diamond resisted for a long time but collapsed back after it, into Pippin's hold.

"Will you let me examine you?" asked Aragorn. Diamond nodded and Aragorn stood and beckoned. "Rilluin come here and let me show you how we do this."

000

Legolas tossed in his bed, his blankets tangling against his skin. They had taken rooms in one of the houses, but he had not been able to fit into the tiny hobbit bed so he had moved onto the floor to sleep instead. It was not comfortable and it was also getting light; he could not sleep at all knowing that Rilluin and Aragorn were still out with Pippin. He needed them to come home soon. His muscles ached from the long ride and what he really wanted to do was sleep. But he wanted Aragorn home, and home was with him.

Eventually, Aragorn stumbled in. Legolas heaved him trying to keep as quiet as possible as he undressed and slipped in next to him. Gently, Legolas wrapped his arms around Aragorn. The human shivered and whispered, "I am sorry – I did not want you to wake."

"I did not sleep," Legolas confessed, shifting to make sure his husband was comfortable.

"You should not have waited," Aragorn frowned. "Not all this time."

His thumb gently stroking Aragorn's chest, Legolas reasoned, "You had Rilluin with you as well. I was thinking and could not sleep. And you were thinking and I could not sleep. Now will you tell me what has been on your mind for all the time we have been here so we can get to sleep?"

"Has it been… that obvious?" sighed Aragorn. "I am sorry."

"Yes," Legolas replied, somewhat bluntly, but he smoothed his fingers around Aragorn's bellybutton to assure him that he held no resentment for him. The elf always managed to make Aragorn melt when he touched him, even after so long, and it was enough to make Aragorn start talking.

"I… I see Sam with all his little children and… I always wanted a big family like his, you know I did! I grew up isolated, and the only child, and whilst I got more attention than the average child, but it was lonely. And our children… their situation is so different from everyone else's. They will rely on the support of each other when they are older."

When Aragorn paused, Legolas nodded, "Like Laurient and I. When you are royal, you can only really talk to your family. It is dangerous to confide in others sometimes."

"And I saw and helped Pippin's wife to deliver her child today. She got the birth she wanted – her mother was there and so was her sister. And then when she delivered, the moment she took her son in her arms, the pain she went through disappeared, and her face was full of bliss." Aragorn tensed, his muscles tightening under Legolas' hands. "I never had that. I was not awake for Rilluin, and with the twins there were officials and I did not feel comfortable as she did."

"Say what you want to say Aragorn," Legolas murmured, tracing the human's ribs with his fingertips.

Aragorn gasped out, "I want another child, Legolas. I do not want to adopt again; I want that feeling of a child inside me. I do not care if I feel ill, tried, if I have backache and pain. I want to be with my family and no one else when I push that child from by body. I want to be selfish. I do not want to care about policy and tradition. I want another baby before it is too late."

"Would you like to try now" asked Legolas, raising an eyebrow. He stroked a splayed hand over Aragorn's chest, deliberately brushing the human's nipples.

"Do not mock me Legolas," moaned Legolas. "I was being serious." Legolas tweaked one of Aragorn's nipples.

"So was I." But the elf then sighed, giving up, and leant back against the pillows. "How do you suppose we do that Aragorn? We have never been in control of your pregnancies. We went half a century making love before you had Rilluin and then almost a decade before we had the second pregnancy. We are not in control. If you want another child, then I will not do anything to stop you. But I do not want you to put too much faith or hope in this."

"Why are you trying to put me down?" Aragorn asked, clearly upset. Legolas felt him swallow down his misery and, sighing, pulled him closer.

"I am not trying to upset you, Aragorn. I am trying to make you think, and save you from more upset. I do not want you to have high expectations and upset yourself any more." Legolas' voice was reasonable, and made the human bite his angry retort back.

"I just… I want it for me," Aragorn said miserably. "How much do I get just for me?"

"Not enough." Legolas' hand buried in Aragorn's hair. "You deserve so much more than I can give you. You deserve that house in the middle of a forest, our children running around happily. Peace, quiet… I know that your people owe you that much for all you have done for them. You deserve everything… but sometimes we can not get everything." He sounded as miserable for Aragorn as the human felt.

There was a long silence as Aragorn summoned up the strength to say, "I do not want to go to sleep feeling like this."

"I do not know how to fix this one," Legolas said. "I am sorry. I do not know what to do for you."

**A/N: I have two things to ask of you this time – that's so rude of me I know – but please review if you think I deserve it, and then go to my profile page and complete the important poll.**


	33. Strain

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

A soft kiss was pressed to Aragorn's neck, and a moment later, Legolas raised his head to whisper in Aragorn's ear. "I love you."

"How much do you love me?" asked Aragorn, rolling his head back to allow Legolas further access.

"Do you even need to ask?" Legolas said, planting another warm kiss, this time on the tip of Aragorn's ear, rather than the earlobe.

"I do not need to ask, but I like to be told," Aragorn responded, grinning, as Legolas blew softly in his ear.

"Then I will tell you," Legolas said, "Because I love you so much, I will do anything to make you happy. I love you so much that I ordered designs to start on what I know to be one of your dearest wishes." Aragorn was prevented from enquiring further about this when Legolas swiftly continued, "I love you so much that I let so much of my family sail without a single goodbye, so I could be by your side for the rest of your forever." He pressed a kiss to Aragorn's temple and the human felt keenly the reverence Legolas felt for him, which he often took for granted. His chest ached with the love he felt for Legolas, and the elf continued, "I love you so much that I brought you away here when you looked miserable, because I knew you'd be happy here."

"But what about me?" asked Aragorn, suddenly distressed. "I do so little for you, compared with all you do for me. How can I change that?" He broke from Legolas' hold and turned to face him. "How can I deserve you Legolas?"

"For a start, you can come back here and calm down," Legolas said, surprise obvious in his eyes. He patted his lap and Aragorn moved back in, so that he swung his legs on either side of his husband's waist and rested his head against the top of Legolas'. The elf's arms snaked around him. "What makes you think you don't deserve me? What possible reasoning can you have?"

"I do nothing," Aragorn exclaimed. "You do all these amazingly loving things for me and I do nothing of the sort for you, and I should. You look after the children, you hold me and let me cry on your shoulder. You are the only one I feel comfortable enough to show those emotions to." He buried his nose in Legolas' cornflower silk hair and breathed in his scent. "I promise I will change that. I promise I will do better by you. I will change things."

But Legolas was shaking his head, and reached up to smooth Aragorn's hair down, from where the recent washing and humidity had made it frizzy. "I do not want you to change melda. I want you exactly as you are now. You saved the lives of everyone here. So what makes you think you do not deserve the person who can make you happiest? You gave me children, a home, a life worth living, and yourself. There's nothing else in this world that could make me happier."

"Except another child," Aragorn sighed.

"Yes," Legolas conceded, slipping his hand down and then up under his husband's tunic to stroke his stomach gently. He remembered how sensitive Aragorn's skin, particularly on his stomach, had been during the pregnancies, and wished he could have that reaction again at that moment. If only because it was another thing which could make Aragorn happy. Yet there was no moan, no mewl, not even a hint of the incoherence which used to occur. "But life is perfect now. I never have been happier. If we are blessed with another child it will increase that perfection, but if our family stays the same as it is now, I would not complain."

"But…"

"No more, Aragorn, stop now," Legolas hushed. They had had this discussion before and he hated it. "We can talk more later, although…" He paused. They had been making love more frequently than they had in a long time, at least once a night and once a morning. In such a relaxed atmosphere, it was alright for them to sleep in and recuperate, but not much talking went on in the evenings anymore. However, Legolas worried about Aragorn; it had been a long time since Aragorn had been in his twenties, and his decrease in stamina since that point was obvious to him. Yet he, Legolas, was an elf and his libido was exactly the same strength as when Aragorn had been seventy years younger. He did not want to hurt his lover. But Aragorn was waiting for him to continue. "We may not be talking. So please do not look so upset and smile for your children. They are waiting for you to play with them."

Legolas sat against the tree for a long time, watching Aragorn tickling, running after, and hauling his children onto his shoulder, generally making them squeal with laughter. He had regained some use of his arm though it still hurt, yet he could do his best to not let it get him down and to get on with it. Aragorn had gained his resilience again since his talk with Legolas, and that made both of them happy. The children loved their Ada's attention, particularly Rilluin, as he felt Aragorn's daily absence at home as more unjust than his siblings. But there were some things he could not change.

000

Aragorn found himself on his own at the end of the day, Liana sleeping on his lap against the crook of his arm. How could he help but wish that he had another child here. He had always been surrounded by images of her with Anna. Cariad and Rilluin were so much older than her and it would have been so perfect to have had his two little girls. But sometimes, in recent days, he had begun to feel distance between himself and his husband because of this..

He had asked Legolas how much he loved him, not because he needed to know, but because he had had the oddest sensation of doubt for a few nights whilst Legolas made love to him. He did not know what it was that made him feel uneasy, but it was there. That tension between them, which had haunted them through the latter days of the journey, after the attacks, had not waned after Aragorn had told him that he wanted another child. He had hoped that it would, with a passion and it was true that it had lessened for a week or two, but now it was back.

With a soft, almost internal groan, Aragorn stood, sleeping daughter in hold. He ached a little from Legolas' twice daily onslaught, which his body was not used to. Sometimes, he did not feel that he wanted Legolas to make love to him, but then he remembered how much he wanted a child, and allowed Legolas to continue, and he would take pleasure from it again. Often he felt that Legolas did not enjoy himself as much as he usually would, either.

Liana shifted as Aragorn eased her into her bed. She was not normally allowed to fall into her night's sleep in her father's arms, but she had been exhausted and yet full of her human father's stubbornness so as not to fall asleep. Tired out also, Aragorn wished he could do the same as his daughter, but he would wait for Legolas to return from putting the boys to bed. Carefully, he tucked the delicately knitted blankets around his daughter's small form, stroking it smooth across her front. He loved her so much; she was so precious to him. He had so much to be grateful for, so much he held dear, why should he complain? Why should he want more? Because he was selfish. But then again, no, he was not being selfish, he did not think. After all, it was him that would suffer with the pain. He wanted it for his family as much as he wanted it for him

Warm breath blew at the back of his neck, and Aragorn jumped. He turned around abruptly and pulled his knife halfway from his belt before he realised that it was Legolas standing before him, no one else.

"Come on Aragorn, I fear it is bed time," Legolas said.

"You fear?" Aragorn queried.

Legolas shrugged, "It was just an expression." His lips twisted slightly, and Aragorn suspected he knew why; the children were in bed and so they were presented with a daily opportunity for freedom. Legolas had made so many plans which they had been forced to sacrifice because of Aragorn's insistence on keeping to their routine. Yet he did not regret as much as Legolas did.

000

Legolas watched his husband sleep. He always found himself just watching. Aragorn always liked to sleep after making love, but sometimes Legolas felt so invigorated that sleep was the last thing on his mind. He stroked through Aragorn's thick, soft hair, loving the feel as it slipped through his fingers. The repetitive motion helped him to think.

He could not help but wish that Aragorn would slow down in his attempts to have a child. It felt too mechanical, too planned. He liked the spontaneity and tenderness of before, where it felt like something special. Stroking a finger down the curve of Aragorn's back, where the human had curled in on himself protectively. "I want you to make love to me, for me, not for a child we may never have," he whispered into the darkness. "I want you to be happy with what we have already." He shook his head – that was not that was not true. "I want you to be happy."

There was a sigh, and Aragorn moved under Legolas' touch, though he did not open his eyes, let alone meet Legolas'. "I am happy Legolas. It hurts that you think that I am not. I thought you knew me better."

Swallowing his surprise at Aragorn's awake state – he had not been paying attention to the bond – Legolas replied without a pause. "It hurts me to think that you are unhappy. It means that you are unhappy with me despite what I do for you."

"Do not think it then," growled out Aragorn. "Do not be so foolish."

"I am not being foolish," Legolas said, retaining his patience. "I was merely concerned for you."

"Do not worry yourself," Aragorn snapped, sitting up, not wanting to be in a vulnerable position, whilst he was angry and arguing. "I would tell you if something was wrong."

"Would you really?" asked Legolas, shrugging. Aragorn caught a small amount of misery in Legolas' eyes. "Would you tell me if what you really want from another child, is one to replace Anna? Because I vividly recall you pleading with me, almost ordering me, not to let you have another child after the birth. It hurt you so much, more than it would any woman because your hips are smaller and it is so much more difficult because your body is not the same as theirs. What changed between that point and this? Most noticeably, Anna's death. Can you blame me for letting my mind consider this?"

"Yes, I can blame you!" Aragorn exclaimed. Part of him wanted to reach out and pull on a robe; he felt too vulnerable devoid of clothes and yet angry. But it would look like he was leaving the bed and he did not want to do that and upset his lover further. He was not that angry. "It has been sixteen months since Anna died, and that is longer than she lived – both inside and outside of me. I am allowed to want another child."

"And I am allowed to want you to want me. Any child of ours should come from a union of our love, not your desperation for another child. I want you to calm down," Legolas said, a slight hint of his fury slipping through. If anyone could make his mask slip, it was Aragorn. "And I want you to love me properly."

Aragorn wrapped his arms defensively around himself. "I do love you, and surely you know that. And if you loved me then you would give me what I want, and let me try for another child."

"I always give you what you want," growled Legolas. "I live to give you what you want. Why else would I leave all else I love and spend my life with you?" He stood up and began to do what Aragorn had considered doing; pulling on his clothes. "That is what I live to do, it's all I do. That and raise our children. If that is all you wanted from me, you may as well have married Arwen. She could have given you plenty of children, without the pain and discomfort for you, and without all of this frantic rushing. I understand that you are beginning to feel older, but I am sure you still have time melda."

"You have no idea of how old I feel sometimes, Legolas, you do not know how time weighs down upon my body." Aragorn dragged his blankets around himself, pulling comfort close.

"You have no concept of age, Aragorn," snarled Legolas back. "Do not pretend you can compare to me, for you do not. I have lived many times your lifespan and the weight of time upon my mind is far more than can possibly weigh upon your body. And if you are weary then you should rest, you should not be making love to me so frequently. Do what I told you you should on this holiday. Look after the children you have." He made his way towards the tent door, but paused to stroke down Liana's cheek. She was looking up at him from her crib, standing, a small frown between her eyebrows.

"Where are you going?" asked Aragorn, emerging from their room, as Legolas stared at his daughter.

"Atar?" Liana added her query to her other father's.

Kneeling down to pick up one of Liana's toys, which had been dropped onto the floor, Legolas sighed, "I am going home Aragorn, until you calm down and are yourself again. By the time you are home also, I hope you will be in a state to love me as I feel I deserve to be loved – and maybe I do not - but I think I show you as much love as I have inside me to you. I learnt how much you do as King, so maybe you should learn how much I do as a father. You were supposed to bond with your children over this time, and I am sure you can do this best when I am not here." Legolas finished tying his shoelaces and stood to press a kiss to Liana's forehead. "I love you little one. I will see you soon." As he walked out of the tent, he could hear shards of Aragorn's protest and the beginning of Liana's wail of abandonment. She was an intelligent child, a mixture of elvish purity and developed minds, and human strength and quicker aging. However, he stalked away, furious.

Legolas was at his horse's side, untying him from the post, when Aragorn caught up with him. Liana was in his arms and Legolas was grateful of the fact that Aragorn had bundled her up for the late night, despite the warmth of the summer air. There was still a chill breeze in the night and Liana wore only a thin nightgown. The child reached out for her elvish father, whimpering, "Atar! Atar."

"You can not leave in the dead of night, Legolas," growled Aragorn, pulling Liana back close against him, with another hand. "Not just because of a silly argument."

"Why do you think this is about the argument? It is the context of the argument," Legolas snarled back.

"You thinking I do not love you is ridiculous to me. Why can you not forgive me for wanting a child? I love you and I love our family so I want to expand our family by having another child. Not Arwen's." Aragorn's face creased with disgust. "That you feel that I still even think about that creature let alone desire children from her pains me."

"Please do not raise your voice to me in front of Liana," Legolas said. The misery and fear on their daughter's face was too much for him, and he lifted her into his arms away from him.

"I will not shout if you will not leave," Aragorn replied heatedly. His voice was lowered but his anger was not.

"Please do not try to dissuade me Aragorn."

"Why would I let you go?" Aragorn could not bear the gap between them any longer, and wrapped an arm around Legolas' waist, crushing them and Liana close. His other hand, despite the pain in his creasing elbow, knotted into Legolas' silky hair, and forced a kiss to Legolas' lips. The elf hesitated for a long moment but when Aragorn slid his tongue down his lips, Legolas whimpered, his resistance crumbling. It took a moment, but he gave in under Aragorn's assault. Aragorn refused to break the contact until he was feeling dizzy from lack of oxygen. "How can you think I do not love you? How can you think I do not desire you?"

"Because no matter what words you use, I did not feel desired or loved last night. Many a night I have felt that recently. I feel like you want me for the child I could give you," Legolas said weakly. He shifted Liana and she clung to his neck, as if determined not to let go. If she did not let go then maybe her father would not leave.

"I fell in love with you not knowing that we could have children together," Aragorn reminded his husband.

"You only committed to me when you found that you were pregnant," Legolas pointed out, bitterly. Aragorn gave a soft moan of misery until Legolas sighed and wrapped one of his arm around him. Holding tight to the arm that held him, Aragorn asked, "Will you come back to bed please? Please do not doubt my love for you. There is nothing more true in this world than my love for you. That is the only reason why I would want another chid. You can not leave me."

"I will not," Legolas conceded, as Aragorn pressed his forehead into the elf's shoulder and the elf stroked his back gently, getting comfort from giving comfort himself. "I will come back to bed. I will stay. But we will talk about this in the morning."

Aragorn nodded into the soft fabric of Legolas' tunic, feeling more vulnerable and needy than he would have liked. But he was vulnerable without Legolas; he knew he was not whole without that beautiful elf. It hurt without him, and he did indeed need him. He took Legolas' hand as they walked towards the tents, determined not to let go.

000

He still had not let go of his husband, and his husband had not let go of him either. It was morning, and they had spent some time sleeping, but their minds were too busy to rest properly. Aragorn meant to do something about that. From his position with his cheek against Legolas' slow moving chest, Aragorn traced his fingers up and began to undo the laces of Legolas' shirt. Pulling slowly on the strings, hearing the fabric whisper, Aragorn moved deliberately slowly. The elf was not awake yet. He wondered how long it would take before he did wake.

The shirt fell open, exposing as much skin as possible without Aragorn pulling the whole shirt off. The nights were warm, so the fabric was thin anyway. Legolas would feel every one of his touches. Aragorn loved Legolas' long, slender neck. Legolas loved Aragorn to touch the sensitive skin. It worked well for them. Beneath the milk white skin, which no matter how much sun it was exposed to would never darken, a vein pulsed. The hearts of elves beat slower than humans'. Aragorn planned to make that heart race.

Gently, he pressed his mouth to the crook of the elf's neck, avoiding the thin silver chain that held the Ring of Barahir.

Heat on his neck made Legolas wake with a moan. The heat on his neck spread through his nerves and set him tingling. He there would be marks left by Aragorn's ministrations, but he could not bring himself to care in the slightest. This was what he had wanted for the past weeks; for Aragorn to show him love, to make him feel loved and wanted and appreciated. The torment on his neck was long and tender, and Legolas knew that this was an apology. Had it been anything else, Aragorn would have moved on to another area, most likely his lips. But Legolas was distracted by how Aragorn sucked at the crook of his neck, left hand side, that point which never failed to make the elf pant with need and arousal. It did not fail this time, and the pant turned far more high pitched, keening, when Aragorn bit down on the sensitive, sensitized flesh.

"Good morning, melda," Aragorn said, pulling away. Legolas was about to complain when Aragorn pressed his lips to the elf's The kiss was as loving as Legolas had ever received from his husband, and was so very perfect; it sent fire through him, made him feel loved and yet wanting so much more. When Aragorn drew back, the human whispered, "Let me pleasure you. Let me prove to you how much I adore you and am devoted to you Legolas. I love you so much."

Aragorn's hands moved down and kneaded lightly making Legolas roll his head back and groan, "I know you love me. I am so sorry I ever aid that I doubted you, you know it was not true."

"If I doubted your love for me, I would not be in this bed," Aragorn replied. He moved his hand up to Legolas' jaw, caressing gently, stroking the soft skin. The other hand wound through one of Legolas'. "We can get through any argument, my love, I do not plan to let you ride off on your own. You are mine." He pulled Legolas' fist up to his lips and kissed his knuckles, one by one. "Please stay that way. Please do not leave me again."

"Please tell me that you love me," Legolas said instead. "I will show you by staying that I am not leaving, and I know it, but I need you to say that you love me."

"I love you," Aragorn said firmly. "Now let me show you too."

**A/N: I hope all is ok. I had difficulties writing this chapter, and even more difficulties given that I saved it but didn't realise I saved it as a temporary file so had to type it all up again. I hope you can forgive me for last night. I also hope this gets on in time for Kaylee. I apologise for not replying to reviews; I've barely been able to get on the computer due to a sudden arrival of social life. But I have the summer now to work on this, so expect more quite soon.**

**Also special thanks must go to Freddie for inspiring this chapter and pointing out to me what I hadn't even realised. Thanks! x**


	34. Dog Days

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

Aragorn understood the boredom his children faced each time they set up to ride. The summer heat was too much, the horses flicked their tails at the impertinently persistent buzzing flies, and no one had the energy to talk and stave off the boredom because at night they just threw off their sheets and twisted and turned, desperately trying to find a cool spot on their beds. Aragorn and Legolas had put aside their twice daily love sessions in favour of seeking out each other when the mood took them and it felt right. In the glorious sunshine warmth of summer in the Shire, that was still very frequently. But that was over a month ago. Rilluin and the twins had been conceived from acts of love, and the fathers had finally agreed that it was better that any, even if secretly Aragorn harboured some resentment. Now at nights it was far too hot and uncomfortable.

"Alright," Aragorn shouted, halting his horse along with a hand signal to instruct the rest of the train to do the same. "This is ridiculous. Whilst we may enjoy the heat when we can relax, to be on horses is not agreeable. We will stop here for tonight. Take the rest of the day to rest."

There were audible sighs of relief and praise as Aragorn dismounted. They were grateful for their King's common sense. Aragorn moved towards his husband and lifted Liana from his grip. The wound on his arm had sealed over before they left and though it was tender, Aragorn felt much better using it. Liana squirmed as soon as Aragorn touched her, and her father immediately placed her on the floor. "Bleh," Liana stated, voicing her disgust at the heat of her human father.

"I know, I am not as nice as Atar to touch when it is hot," Aragorn said, softly, as Liana toddled away, grumpy lips pouting. Aragorn watched her seek out a guard and demand, "Ater." The guard just looked at her, confusion evident as to how to address the princess, whose age was still counted in months rather than years, and also unsure of what she was asking for.

"She is awake for water," Aragorn assured the guard calmly, putting him out of his misery, after a minute. It sounded like she was asking for her elven father, but there was a distinction that perhaps only her fathers could tell. "She has not mastered the latter part of the alphabet just yet."

It took a moment for the guard to realise his King was joking and winding him up, but when he chuckled, he also passed over his water bottle to the princess. She knew she was royal, Aragorn could tell. She knew who she could order to obey her and the few people that she could not. She would be spoiled to the highest degree, because even the people she could not order into obedience could not resist her and obeyed her anyway. Cold hands slid up his arms, over his shoulders and came to rest on his cheeks, and the other on his neck. Aragorn shivered, "I love you, elf. Have I ever told you that?"

"Many times," Legolas murmured in his ear. "But I did always suspect you only loved me for what my hands can do."

"We are not having this discussion again sweetest one," Aragorn sighed, turning to face his husband. He did not care who saw them anymore. "Please?"

"No indeed not," Legolas said, and pressed a kiss to the human's forehead. "Your face is hot. The sun is too hot today. Cariad has burnt and you are going to also."

"It is your fault for arranging this trip for the summer," Aragorn said in a growl, but he was relishing the feel of the brush of the elf's cold fingers on his glowing face. "Though perhaps I will admit that we would not have fared well in winter either."

"Precisely," Legolas said, slightly appeased. "Besides, you picked an ideal place to stop. There is a stream but half a mile away, large enough to swim in but small enough that it could not truly be called a river. I suggest we let the servants get the water for cooking and drinking, and then take the children down for a swim, I know that they would enjoy that." They had also failed to facilitate Cariad's wish for a birthday at the beach, as they had been in Hobbiton, but hopefully this would go some way to making it up to him.

000

In one smooth movement, Legolas slid into the clear, cool water, the liquid slipping around his slender form, claiming him. Aragorn watched from the bank, where he was undressing Liana, with slight awe. Even after all this time, it surprised him that he could feel so amazed at the perfect form of his husband. No human could hope to compare to it.

A moment later, Legolas burst through the surface and flicked his head back. His long sheet of wet hair slapped his back as it landed against him. "Well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to join me?" Legolas asked with a soft laugh at Aragorn's expression. However, he held up a hand to halt Rilluin before he could jump in. "Let me find you a more shallow part to get in at ion nin. Your head ought to be above the water, not under it."

"Oh Atar, do not make a fuss," whined Rilluin, but waited until Legolas had walked to a sport that was only waist deep.

"Come on then, impatience," Legolas said rolling his eyes. Rilluin grinned and ran up to the edge of the bank, and plunged into the water. Aragorn winced at the splash, hoping desperately that his husband had not picked a spot that was too shallow to be safe for a child jumping into the water as enthusiastically as his oldest son, but he bit his lips and stayed quiet. He did not want to be accused by his son of also being fussy.

"Can I go in now Ada?" asked Cariad, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "Please, please, please?"

Who was Aragorn to deny such innocence and eagerness? "If you keep that shirt on," Aragorn said, seeing Cariad's hands move to drag it off.

"But Ada…"

"No protests. Do you remember how nasty it was when you were burnt before?" Aragorn asked.

"But it drags me down to the floor." On Aragorn, kneading his calves with her tiny bare feet, Liana giggled at her brother's expression. Aragorn carefully pulled her dress up and over her head. As she always did, she squealed as her eyes were obscured.

"Tough," Aragorn said, his expression a mixture of a grin and a grimace at Liana's actions. "You go in with your shirt on or you do not go in at all."

Eventually, all five members of the family were in the water. Liana sat up on Legolas' shoulder, gripping his hair with painfully tight fists, refusing to dangle anything more than her feet in the water. She was used to the warm water of her baths and this, she decided, was too cold, so she would splash it over her brothers and fathers, but she would not deign to go in.

Cariad, having been made to jump by a fish brushing past him and been tangled in weeds twice, had decided to shimmy up on to Aragorn's back, as he watched Rilluin. Aragorn was continuing on with the oldest child's swimming education. "Come on, come over to me, Rilluin just kick off the stone." Rilluin did so and Aragorn continued to call encouragement and instruction until Rilluin ended up clinging to his shoulders.

With Liana perched on top of him, Legolas moved closer and praised, "That was very good, Rilluin. But you have to keep your back up a bit and if you turn your hands like this-" He demonstrated "- you can get through the water far better. As for you master Cariad," Legolas lifted his younger son from his husband's back and onto the crook of his arm instead. "You are going to let Ada swim with Rilluin, and if you are going to swim, then I am going to have to throw you in where it is deep."

"No! Do not do that," squealed Cariad, clinging as tightly as Liana.

"Would I?" Legolas looked thoughtful, and Aragorn saw mischief in his eyes he hadn't for a while. As Rilluin kicked off again, Aragorn' mind was full of ideas for what he could do with that mischief.

000

Aragorn ducked into the ten and held out a hand to Legolas, who was kneeling on the floor, scribbling. "Come with me, I have a surprise for you."

Legolas looked up and pressed a finger to his lips. "Liana is only just asleep. And I can not go anywhere with you; I have to finish this. Faramir's orders." He re-dipped his quill.

Joining Legolas on the floor, Aragorn linked one of his hands with the elf's. "Faramir can not order my Consort. No one can do that but me."

"So desire to teach him his rank?" Legolas said with a grin: they both knew that would never happen; Faramir was far too valuable to the Kingdom, and to Aragorn. "I will be less than an hour."

"So much less an hour," Aragorn said. His hand tightened on Legolas'. "When I said that I had a surprise for you, it will be a good surprise. Come with me." Seeing Aragorn's darkened eyes, Legolas could not help but smile.

Using Aragorn's strength to pull him to his feet, Legolas murmured, "You are interesting me now. I suppose Faramir can wait for a little while."

000

Legolas reclined against the tree stump with a soft sigh of pleasure. It was so good to be alone, with no one but his husband. Every night, they were still surrounded by the chatter of dozens of others in the tents, and Liana slept in the room just outside thin fabric walls. However this, this was peace. Aragorn leant against him, into the warmth that his husband provided. The fire blazed next to them.

"It is beautiful," Legolas murmured. "The sky… the river." It was a clear summer's night and the deep, dark blue of the sky was scattered with white pinpricks of starlight, and the moon was full. The light reflected in the rushing water of the river, and the sound of that along with the crackling of the fire and Aragorn's breathing were the only sounds.

"That is what I thought," Aragorn said. He had set out candles to provide them with enough light and pushed the guards back as far as they would agree to go. "But it is nothing compared to you."

Deep in his throat, Legolas chuckled. "We have been married over a decade now, Aragorn. We have been together for many, many, many decades. There is no need for you to woo me anymore."

"There may be no need for it, but I enjoy it," Aragorn said, smiling as he looked round at his husband. "I like seeing you smile, and seeing you laugh, and seeing you blush." He reached up to run a hand down Legolas' soft cheek. "You blush for very few others. And I like that too."

Legolas turned his head and kissed Aragorn's hand. "And I like it when you compliment me. I will admit that. And when you do things like this for me."

Aragorn's expression was one of supreme satisfaction with himself, as he turned his head away again.

Grinning, Legolas kissed his temple, and, lips still against the tanned skin, asked, "So what do we do now?"

000

Aragorn was undoing the lacings of Legolas' leggings with his teeth, immensely enjoying Legolas' mewls and the perspiration that made the elf's white stomach shine, when there was a pounding of feet and a clatter of metal. "My Lords! sire!" called out a voice, harsh with strained breathing, getting closer. Legolas uttered a curse whilst Aragorn bowed his head in frustration. They did not have enough time to move or cover up Aragorn's nakedness and Legolas' half nakedness, before the guard skidding into their clearing. "My Lords! Oh-!"

"This had better be very, very important," Aragorn growled, and Legolas was impressed by the authority he exuded, even in his vulnerable position. Had he been underneath Legolas, the elf had a feeling that he might not have managed to be quite as stern. When the guard just flushed, Aragorn barked out, "Turn around and tell me why you are here."

The couple stood as the guard obeyed, and began to seek out their clothes. "My Lords, we were changing the guard on the Princes, I was taking over from Harèn, and… he was not there. My Prince Cariad, he was not there."

All remnants of pleasure vanished, as if their bodies had been throw into the river that rushed behind them. "What do you mean? 'He was not there'?" Legolas asked, his anger creeping dangerously close to the surface, competing with panic for top place. "Where else would he be?"

"I do not know," the guard confessed, desperately. "I truly do not know, but he was not in his bed, that much I know. We checked your tent, the other Prince's and the Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir's. He was nowhere."

"You wasted all that time before coming to tell us?" Aragorn snarled. He let his shirt hang loose; his hands were shaking too violently for him to tie it properly.

"Aragorn do not argue," Legolas said. "We have to go. Run. We have to find him."

**A/N: I know, I know, you hate me. But after Torchwood and that tragedy, someone had to suffer. Unfortunately that means the Tellion family, and, well, you guys. Sorry! However this was a fast update to make up for the confusion which occurred in the previous one, and I am to partake in many train journeys in the next week or so, so updates ought to be prompt. **


	35. Disappear

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

They searched everywhere. Legolas chivvied Rilluin into Elrohir an Elladan's tent, where they had been babysitting Liana for the evening. The twins had tried to question Legolas, but the blonde elf had raced out of the room before he could answer more than a few words. They searched every tent, alerting every guard and servant around, and given that the site was almost completely full of people working for the couple, which was quite a few people.

"He is gone, Legolas," Aragorn stammered desperately, when the two fathers bumped into each other. "I… he is not anywhere. And I…" His breathing was shallow, he was panicking, but Legolas had no strength himself to calm him down. Aragorn would not usually panic, but that was his child who was gone.

Legolas pulled his fingers through his hair and absentmindedly snagged his braids. He winced at the pain. His voice trembled as he replied, "I… I do not know either. We have done this… all wrong. All wrong."

"Any tracks from the tent will have been trampled," Aragorn said, looking around the dark camp. People were rushing about the camps and the flames of torches threw long dark shadows around them. "There… we have to get… contained."

Feeling tendrils of fiery panic, spurned by Aragorn's wild eyed look, spreading through him, Legolas took a shuddering breath of cool oxygen to wash it away. It flooded through his head and helped him to think. Blocking out the noise from the rest of the campsite helped as well. He gripped Aragorn's shaking hand in his own. "Why would he go out? The kitchens, the latrines, they have been searched. He would have heard the camp calling if he was in the woods. He would not have been able to slip through the guards. He has not got your skill or my ability." A soft whimper slipped from his lips. "We have to consider… what if he was taken?"

"The guards…" Aragorn managed. His hands gripped Legolas' tightly.

"We have to talk to them," Legolas agreed, nodding. He turned, but Aragorn's grip stopped him.

There was fear in Aragorn's eyes as he whispered, "Legolas… that is our child."

"I know." With a tug on Aragorn's arm, Legolas pulled the human into his hold, gripping his husband close. Sobs choked in his chest, but he desperately swallowed them down. Burying his head in Aragorn's shoulder, Legolas reasoned, "He can not have gone far. Chances are he has just gone for a wander, and all this worry is for nothing." Neither of them believed what he was saying, but that did not matter.

For a moment more, they clung to each other, until Aragorn pulled his shoulders back and raised his chin. "If those guards let him go, or if they were… negligent... or someone is going to die."

"Agreed," Legolas said, releasing his grip.

000

"Why did Atar look so worried?" asked Rilluin, twisting the fingers of his blankets into spirals. Atar shouldn't look like that. Atar never looked that worried, not so that everyone could see it. Perhaps he had looked like that when Ada was pregnant the first time, with him, or when one of them was ill, but… it made him nervous. "What did he mean about Cariad? What is all the noise?"

Elladan and Elrohir shared a look, and as Elrohir was wrestling with Liana – or his hand was – Elladan explained as gently as he could, "When Cariad was checked on earlier, he was not in his tent. We are not sure where he is at the moment."

Hands tightened convulsively on his blanket, Rilluin asked, "Did someone take him? Because Ada said that that was the worst possible thing that could happen. Ever."

"There is no point in us making speculation," Elladan said, shrugging his shoulders. A soft snort of breath from Elrohir made Elladan sigh and concede to tuck the blankets around Rilluin. "There is no reason to think that anyone has taken him. Not yet. And wherever he is, we will find him. There are a hundred people looking for your brother. And I tell you now that they will find him."

"But what if they do not?" asked Rilluin. He raised his hand to nibble at his nails.

"They will find him," Elladan repeated, sternly. He could almost hear his twin shaking his head at his severe tone. Elrohir had always been the 'nicer' one of the two, but he was busy with Liantasse. He was preparing himself to have to open his eyes and hug his nephew, but was prevented from doing so by a stout dwarf, panting harshly as he announced, "Aragorn wants the two of you, elves."

"Where is he?" Elladan asked, standing, relieved that he had been spared hugging duty.

"No," Elrohir said, interrupting. "We can not leave the children. Aragorn would never forgive us."

"I've been sent to do that," Gimli said, simply. He shrugged off the leather jerkin he wore and dumped it in a chair.

Elladan was still hesitant. "Aragorn and Legolas trust you, but… how do we know that you are not the one who took Cariad?"

Anger flooded Gimli's veins until it was almost palpable in the atmosphere. His eyes glinting through the heavy curtain of his hair, Gimli growled, "I didn't doubt you with the wee ones so you shouldn't with me. I'm guardian for one of these children so I'll do exactly that."

"So are we," snapped out Elladan.

Suddenly, Rilluin felt like the mature one. He rolled his eyes and interjected "You are wasting time! You should be finding my brother! Not arguing. You are always arguing with each other."

For once, Elladan looked abashed, and he nodded. "You are right," he confessed, miserably. "Elrohir, we should go."

"I am at the door," Elrohir pointed out.

In a moment, they were gone, and Gimli found his place on the bed. "Rilluin, are you alright?"

"Are they who are in charge of finding my brother?" asked Rilluin, scepticism all over his eleven year old face.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Gimli said, shaking his head. He glanced at Liana, who was making noises.

"Me, me, me," she called, making grabbing actions towards the dwarf. Her hands clapped together as she reached out. Gimli reached into his belt and pulled out her bottle. "No." Gimli tried his panpipes. "Yes!"

"Here you go," Gimli sighed and watched Liana for a long moment. Her face was one of intense concentration as she blew at the pipes, trying to make a tune. "Should I show you to do it or should Rilluin?" He turned to Rilluin but found the bed empty. Liana giggled as Gimli swore, loudly.

000

Aragorn and Legolas spotted a group of soldiers in a huddle, and headed straight towards them, hands wound tight around each other. One of the guards spotted their approach, and leaned forwards. A moment later, Bardlet turned and made his way towards the couple. "What are you doing over there?" Legolas asked, "Have you found him?"

"No, my Lord… but… we have a lead," Bardlet made them pause when Aragorn tried to take a step forwards. "One of the guards, one of… my guards. He has something that he wants to say to you." Bardlet's voice was a bitter growl.

"Dare I ask?" Aragorn managed, his grip so tight his knuckles were white.

"No my Lord," Bardlet confessed, shaking his head. "He is this way."

Grinding his teeth together, to prevent himself from saying anything, Legolas followed slightly behind his husband. The guards broke away from each other to let their King and their Consort through. A man sat in a chair, plate armour in a pile on the floor, in nothing more than a shirt and leggings, rope around his ankles, his knees, his waist, and hands. Legolas found his first spark of amusement since he had heard about Cariad's disappearance, at the guards' enthusiasm. However, he supposed they were trying to make amends for their mistakes. Legolas was surprised when Aragorn gasped, "Haren!"

"Do you know him?" Legolas demanded, turning to his husband.

"I helped you! You and your partner, I helped you," exclaimed Aragorn. "Why would you have anything to do with my son disappearing."

"You helped me once," Haren snarled, "You were no good to me when your stupid fight with orcs and lack of leadership led to my lover being killed!"

For a moment, Aragorn was taken back and looked aghast. "I did not know – Fledow was it not? – was one of the dead."

"You do not even know the names of those who died! And you did not know because you did not care; they died because you left the battle field and left us on our own. There was no other leader, and people died," Haren said in the same growl.

"How much time was there? How much more could I do?" Aragorn asked, furiously. "How could I do any more leading that I did? Your partner was not the only one to be hurt." Aragorn dragged the sleeve of his shirt up, revealing the long, shiny pink scar which tore all the way up his arm.

"But you got out," Haren said, "The King always comes first. Not the people who help him. He should never have been in the fight. He was a cook, not a guard. He should not have been there, but he thought we owed you. He wanted to help you. But you are pathetic, useless. Your subjects should come first. You are as bad as Denethor, you are filth." Haren spat at Aragorn's feet.

Immediately, the guards bristled, some darting forwards violently, in defence of their King. For a moment, Aragorn felt a little bit pleased; not everyone thought that little of him. However, Legolas did not care. "Whilst I am sorry for the loss you sustained, one life lost tragically does not mean you can take another. Where is my son? What do you know about Cariad? Did you let him leave, or did you take him?"

"I did nothing more than was deserved," Haren replied. He gave a violent jerk, trying to break out of his bonds. There was never any chance of escape, and no one moved. They could not tense any further, than they already were.

"That is not an answer," Bardlet was the one who ground the words out so viciously. He was furious; the other guards could feel him trembling with it. This was the ultimate betrayal. Bardlet demanded absolute trust of his guards, and to have that broken, disregarded… that was unforgiveable by all. Trust was so essential in their job.

"Why would I tell you?" Haren asked, clearly trying to seem calm. "I want you to suffer, as I suffered. I could not get to your husband so I thought your son was the closest thing."

"What have you done with him?" Aragorn demanded, unable to stop himself from shaking, but his grief and misery had dissolved in the wake of a target for his anger. "Did you take him?"

"I did not."

"No… for you did not do this on your own, or he would be with you," Aragorn reasoned, thinking hard.

"I will not say."

Legolas looked up at the sky. Time was running past them, through their fingers like water cupped in their hands, and once the water had all trickled away… that meant Cariad was out of their reach. "This will not yield anything," Bardlet said, throwing his hands up in the air. "Nothing at all. He has no reason to tell us anything."

"Then we give him a reason," Legolas hissed impatiently. He leant down and withdrew a knife from his boot. It was sharp and wickedly curved. He leaned forwards over the guard, and released Aragorn's hand. "Let me tell you now that I have absolutely no qualms about using this on you. You have angered me. You know where my son is, and there is nothing I will not do to get him back. You are nothing to me and you will tell me what happened to him."

"What good will that do?" Elladan's voice came from behind Aragorn.

"More than you think," Legolas replied, his face twisted into a feral snarl. Aragorn had rarely seen his husband like that, and the times that he had, he had never forgotten them. "And more than anyone else seems willing to do."

"You are right." Aragorn scrubbed his hand over his eyes, trying very hard to think straight. If he stopped thinking, he would break down, and that could not be allowed to happen. "Elladan, Elrohir, you are the best trackers that we have. We are not needed here. Let Legolas and… six guards stay here, with this scum, and move him into a tent. The rest of you, we need to look for tracks… so, trackers, spread outside the tents. The remainder can prevent people from ruining the tracks, and leaving the campsite. Bardlet, organise that for me please."

000

Legolas ran his finger along the side of his blade, and grinned at the whispering noise it made. He had sent the other guards to the sides of the tent, and it felt like it was just him and the man tied to the chair, whom he had not turned around to face yet. "Haren, was that your name?" he asked, as if he was talking to the man over a cup of tea.

Haren did nothing.

Legolas waited for a moment, for any sort of reply, before he turned, slowly, to face the man. "I asked you a question. I expected an answer." There was still no response, and Legolas crouched down next to the chair. Carefully, he placed the tip of his knife against the throat of the man. He saw the thick neck tighten, as if preventing itself from making the mistake of swallowing. "I need answers from you, and you will give them to me. Now answer my question – and think about whether or not you nod." When there was no response, Legolas pressed the knife in a little further, a little harder. He waited, and then pressed so that the blade cut the skin.

There was something very satisfactory about that moment when metal won over flesh, when the enemy was someone who deserved it, when it lead to something, when someone needed to suffer.

The cut was tiny, but a rounded droplet of scarlet blood rolled down from the point, to the hilt, and the man turned to the gasp of pain into the words, "Yes, I am Haren." Legolas nodded his head encouragingly, asking for more, and he continued. "Haren Cetnel."

"Do you have family, Haren Cetnel? I know you have no children, no husband, but what about a mother? A father? Brothers, sisters… nieces… nephews…" Legolas paused, so that Haren could reply.

"A mother, and a sister. She has just had a daughter," Haren said, spurred on by the fact that Legolas' hand had slid down to his other boot to pull out his other knife.

"What would they think, seeing you trussed up like this?" Legolas asked. "Because when you die - and chances are that you will die for what you have done, it is just when and with how much pain that is in my control right now – when you die, I will not tell them that you died bravely in battle, or what we should tell them to make you feel better. I will tell them how you kidnapped an innocent child, and you were killed by someone who was desperately trying to get their child back. What would they think?" There was no reply. The elf tossed his spare blade in the air and caught it on it's way down, one handed. He had to hide his grin when Haren flinched at the action. If he did this, then at least he did not have to think about where Cariad was, and what someone was doing to him now. He could pretend that it was someone else's child who had disappeared, and he was helping return them home. He needed the man in front of him to suffer, and to tell him where his son was, and Haren had felt nothing yet. Legolas knew techniques which no one looking at him normally would think he was capable of.

There was a commotion at the door, and Legolas turned. He found a guard holding back Rilluin. "Atar!" he exclaimed. Trying not to appear as shocked as he was, Legolas slipped his knives back into boots.

"What are you doing here?" Legolas asked, striding away from Haren to his child. "Rilluin, where is Gimli? Where are your guards?"

"They were busy," Rilluin said, launching himself out of the guard's hold and into Legolas' arms. The elf gripped his son, tucking him close. "Where is Cariad? What were you doing?"

"I was just asking this man a few questions," Legolas said, "But that does not matter. Why were you out there on your own? Cariad has disappeared, everyone is worried about him. I can not have to worry about you as well. I need you to be safe."

"I wanted to see you," Rilluin replied, his hands gripped tight on his father's shirt. "I needed to know what was going on."

"Well now you know, that we do not know what is going on," Legolas muttered. But you have to go back now. You have to let me keep talking, and you have to go. Let me take you back to Gimli."

Rilluin linked his hand in Legolas' as they moved out of the tent. Legolas turned before leaving, and snarled at the guards. "Do not let that man move. And do not think I will not return."

000

When Elladan and Elrohir found Aragorn, he was kneeling on the ground next to a track of hoof prints. "There are the freshest I can find," Aragorn said, not looking up. His hands were shaking as he traced the indentations in the ground. "They lead south towards the River Isen."

"Aragorn, you are a mile away from the camp," Elladan pointed out, kneeling next to his brother. "You are on your own, on foot." He glanced outwards; apart from Aragorn's light, there was none other in sight.

"If taking Cariad from you was a trap set for you, it is working. Why are you here on your own?" Elrohir asked. Despite the anger he felt, he kept his voice gentle. He was kneeling on the other side of his brother, and placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

"Because someone has taken my son from me," Aragorn exclaimed. "We have scoured the entire campsite. There are no child's footprints leading away excepting the ones to the river, where we were earlier, but there are only six small tracks there; one for each of the children too and from the site. These are the only hoof prints leading away."

"Even so," Elladan muttered. "You can not go out on your own. You can not get him back on your own."

"They have taken him. Someone has taken my son, or… or he has taken a horse and run away from me," Aragorn replied, in little more than whisper. "If they have taken him, then I follow these tracks and find him again. If he has gone… then I have to find out why and get him to come back to me."

"It is the middle of the night, it is pitch black because the moon has gone down, and you are not the person who should be looking for him," Elladan ground out.

Misery swelled inside the human, and he could no longer hold it back. "If I do not look for him, who will?" he gasped out. Elrohir's arms moved around his brother, as tears began to stream down Aragorn's cheeks. So grateful for the comfort, the gentle touch, there was no way that Aragorn could contain his sobs. "That is my son… why would he be.. he has to have been taken… someone had to have taken him. Why would he run… was there anything… I did not do anything did I? Did I hurt him? Did someone else? If he… he should have told me… if someone… if someone hurt him and… why would he feel like he had to run?"

"You do not know that he did," Elrohir said softly, to the shaking man tucked under his chin. He had had to put a stop to the outpouring of emotion and self-hate.

"If he had run, he would have taken his horse, not this one whose prints we see. We checked, and there is no horse missing from the stables. Someone came, and they took Cariad, and then… they rode away. That is what happened," Elladan stated, in a voice far more gruff than his twin.

The older twin met Elrohir's eyes, and they saw pain reflected in their mirror image's eyes. It was not fair. Their younger brother, whom they still saw as such a child still, had hurt so much in his short life. Fate, destiny and the Valar… authority and the high profile nature of his life… they conspired and made so much hurt for the human. They had seen him as a baby, tiny and defenceless, and could not help but see him like that still sometimes, at times such as this one… they just wanted to make the hurt go away. Elrohir continued talking, "You saved Cariad, you and Legolas. He is happy with you and you would have seen it if someone had hurt him. He would have told you."

"But would he? Truly? For he took years before he told me what had happened to him with his real parents," Aragorn's voice broke as he spoke, and turned high-pitched against his will as he tried to rain in the sobs which made his voice thick.

"You are his real parent!" Elladan exclaimed, impatient. "You are the one who loves him, and cares for him, and teaches him those things he will take with him through life. Not the filth who made a poor excuse of raising him first. Now if you wish to continue to be his real parent, you go back to the camp, you tell your other children that everything will be ok – for Elbereth knows that they do not believe me when I say it – and you find out what your husband has discovered, and you let those people who do not have an emotional connection to your child, and are therefore far more able to catch him than you are. You do that, and you have to be safe as well Aragorn! If someone can take your child, surrounded by guards, they can take you, out here on your own. Now get on the horse."

Aragorn no longer had the strength with which to argue.

000

When Legolas finally left Haren, it was to have him as a sobbing wreck on his chair. The guards had watched, and he had felt their flinches as they had done so. But maybe they would have a new respect for him now; he could no longer be just the King's Consort in their eyes anymore. Yet there were no more than the first cut across Haren's neck, which marked Haren's body. There were no breaks, no fractures, not even another bruise. But Legolas had made him feel pain, pain after pain. And he had spilled the words.

Haren had let past the man who had taken Cariad. It had been prearranged. Cariad had not wandered away, he had been knocked unconscious and smuggled away. It had not taken a bribe. Haren wanted Aragorn to hurt.

But this was something. They had information, and with information, they could find his child.

**A/N: Jazz hands. This took longer than I thought it would, I intended for it to take a shorter amount of time, but it didn't like me. B****ut here it is. Hope you enjoyed.**


	36. Missing Tracks

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

The strength of half elven children surprised Legolas. Little Liantasse, his child not two years into her life, showed him just how strong with her steely grip around his neck, refusing to ever let go. Legolas helped keep her propped up with the crook of his elbow underneath her. He did not want to let go either. Liana knew that something was wrong, and had more than once questioned "Car"'s absence. Her tears did not help Legolas' own wavering constitution.

Rilluin rode on his horse, in between Legolas and Aragorn. The fathers weren't letting those two out of their sight, let alone each other, now that Aragorn, was back with them.

Only a few wagons behind the royal couple sat Haren, tied in ropes and chains to torch brackets, two guards having willingly volunteered to guard him, every minute. Legolas turned a blind eye to what the guards did to him. He did not care; he did not think they could do worse to him than he already had. The only reason he had resisted killing Haren completely was the fact that Aragorn would be put to shame. Even though they were not in Gondor, the laws still stood. Haren would be taken to court, and Haren would be put to death for his crimes. But it would not be the King's Consort who took that life. It would be the law. Justice would be served, but in the meantime, Legolas was not risking Haren's escape. Haren needed to be punished. It was the one thing he could do in a situation that he was so useless in it hurt.

"My Lords," came the call of a rider up in front of them, "My Lords, we must stop. The trackers are struggling to find the prints. The horse went through the river and we can not tell where he crossed or which way he went."

"Damnation!" Aragorn swore. Legolas knew his husband would have thumped his fist down had he not been riding on his horse. Aragorn was prone to anger very easily at the moment, but with good reason. Knowing his husband's mind and intentions in as much detail as he did, Legolas knew that the human was sobbing inside, the blood burning in his heart. Anger was just the form in which the human's grief and fear expressed themselves. But it didn't just scare the servants a little, and the children a lot; it scared Legolas too at times. He didn't need anymore fear. Aragorn snapped out again, "How long?"

"Aragorn…" Legolas tried to intercede on the servant's behalf, but Aragorn brushed that away.

Furiously, Aragorn asked again, "How long will it take?"

Down on the ground, looking up at his King, the servant protested, "We do not know, my Lord. I do not know how long. It depends on how far he rode through the river."

The bond filled with the raging of Aragorn's fury, and Legolas' thought shot out to still it; _'Hush. Quiet now.' _Looking down at the servant, Legolas ordered, "Tell the rest of this line that we will settle down here for a while." '_We can not wear the rest of the people working for us out. That is not fair and it will be no good.'_

"Do not try to educate me on how to run a camp," Aragorn growled, with enough softness to indicate that he respected Legolas enough to not let the rest of the line hear his rebuke. However, Legolas did not care because his children had heard, and he hated that.

Keeping his irritation inside him, Legolas slid down from his horse. Liana's grip on him was still tight, and her head was buried into the crook of her father's neck. He ignored Aragorn's comment completely. Responding would hurt too much, and he couldn't add to that pain. He knew full well that Aragorn didn't mean what he said. He gave Rilluin a hand down from his horse, and asked him to tie the horses up. The boy's guards swarmed around him. They felt that, collectively, they had failed and were desperate to make it up to their King. Legolas moved around the horses, and approached his husband.

Aragorn was leaning back against his horse, wearily. "We are losing him, Legolas," Aragorn said in a sigh, his eyes closed against the sunshine. It was bright and it was too hot. "Every time we stop, he gets further away. What must we do? Where is he?"

"I do not know any more than you do, melda," Legolas said. He didn't want to look at Aragorn anymore, and shifted his gaze down to his daughter. He moved the child into his other arm, searching for something to do. "But they will find him. We have to trust them to be able to find Cariad."

"I do trust them, they are my brothers. But they do not trust me to help. I just have to follow them, as they follow the tracks, and we can not move at night, or we lose them like we have now."

"I know all this, Aragorn," Legolas said, miserably. "No one needs to remind me. I am his father too."

"I know, I am sorry." With equal distress, Aragorn wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. It trembled, and for the first time, Legolas noticed the beads of sweat on the tanned, slightly creased forehead.

Legolas took a step closer, "Aragorn, are you well?"

His voice full of ridicule, Aragorn replied, "What made you think that at any point in the last three days I have neared feeling 'well'?"

"Do not play word games with me," snapped Legolas. "If you are unwell you should tell me. I can not deal with you disappearing as well as Cariad. I can not deal with Cariad disappearing…"

"Stop talking," Aragorn requested harshly.

At Legolas' elbow, Rilluin appeared and ordered, "Lean down. Let me feel your forehead." There was a small shoot of pride for his son which went through Legolas as Rilluin felt first his father's forehead, then checked his eyes, his pulse… However Legolas was a little unsure if Rilluin knew what he was doing, until Rilluin announced, "You have a temperature Ada. You should get out of the sun. Have a drink."

"It is sweet of you to be concerned, little one," Aragorn said, brushing away the amateur diagnosis, "But I am fine."

Sinking through the bond, Legolas felt his way into Aragorn's mind. There was nausea and weakness there. "Listen to your son for once," snapped Legolas, "We have no idea how long they are going to be, so sit down in the shade. There is nothing else that you can do anyway."

"Thank you for making me feel better," snarled Aragorn resentfully, but he walked away and wandered into the shade of one of the tents. Legolas could not bring himself to mind about the anger. In any other circumstance he would either follow Aragorn to make sure he was alright, or follow Aragorn to tell him not to be resentful of him. Right now, that required too much energy.

"Never mind him," Legolas murmured to his children. "You know he is upset about Cariad."

"You are too," Rilluin pointed out. "Why does he forget that?"

Sometimes, Legolas hated how perceptive his son was, and how difficult the questions he so frequently asked were. Sucking in a deep breath as he began to walk towards where the kitchen tent was, Legolas replied, "Your father does not forget it. He merely has so much in his mind, at war with itself, that he can not process everything at the same time. Cariad is at the top of his mind, not you or I. But you should not worry about that, because you are at the top of his mind, and Cariad is just underneath. He can worry about Cariad and I can worry about you."

Rilluin frowned as he walked.

000

Rilluin hated it when his fathers lied to him. He'd found shelter in a small tent that had no one in, and asked the guards to stay outside and leave him peace. No interruptions were allowed. However Bardlet never listened.

"Are you alright little Lord?" asked the Head Guard. "What are you doing there? Are you missing your little brother?" Without asking, the man sat down next to the Prince.

"Yes of course," muttered Rilluin, but he folded his arms and drew his legs up to his chest.

"We will find him, Prince Rilluin. I promise you that," Bardlet said, trying to reassure. He leant back against his elbows, propping himself up on the ground.

"I know you will," Rilluin replied, shrugging easily. "But you do not know how yet, and we will not be unhurt." Bardlet was a guard. He was privy to the conversations the royals regarded as private, and he had heard the rumours between the guards about the existence of foresight, about how Aragorn and Rilluin had dreams of the future. Bardlet remained casual, as Rilluin continued talking, "But I do not know what will happen with Ada and Atar."

"Why should anything happen to your father? They are both perfectly safe."

"Cariad was perfectly safe," Rilluin pointed out, raising his eyebrows. Bardlet ignored how much that comment stung. "But when Ada and Atar get upset, they argue, and then when they argue it gets bad sometimes. Ada is feeling unwell because he is stressed and upset, and he gets angry at me, and Atar, and sometimes even Liana and she can only say about twelve words! And Atar gets really quiet and does not talk most of the time, and that is when he is thinking about Cariad. But he thinks about Liana and I too, so Ada does not have to, and make himself more ill. I think it take his mind off Cariad because it hurts to think about it."

Bardlet's own eyebrows lifted upwards, shocked at the long statement, but he relaxed them after a moment and smiled gently, "You are a quiet child, sometimes, but you think a lot don't you?"

Rilluin shrugged, "Ada and Atar are not talking very much. My friends are all at home. What else would I do but think?"

"Have you tried to make friends with the other children in the camp?" Bardlet suggested, feeling like this sort of discussion was not what he got paid for. And if it was going to be a regular occurrence, he'd want a pay rise. "There are quite a few of them from the servant families."

Miserably, Rilluin shrugged, "I tried, but they did not like me, just respected me, or were scared of me, and I have friends at home, and Cariad will be back soon. What is the point?"

Bardlet just sighed, "I fear I do not have all the answers little Lord. But whilst I do not, you will one day." Rilluin just looked up at him with incredulity – one eyebrow raised, lips twisted, nose slightly wrinkled. It was an incredibly grown up expression for such a young face. "You know the answer to one question Prince Rilluin. You know where Prince Cariad is, or you know who is holding him captive."

Rilluin shook his head. "I do not. I do not. Ada said… Ada said that the dreams were not always true. Only a little bit, sometimes. They are not always true because, once seen the future can be changed."

"But you could help," the guard protested quietly. "Tell me what you see in your dreams, what it looks like. Do you see anyone you do not recognise with Cariad, for example?"

"There is a man," Rilluin said, slowly, his arms unfolding and wrapping across his knees, instead, pulling them closer against his chest. "He has really long dirty grey hair, and eyes which bulge when he is angry, and he is often angry, and there are bags under his eyes like this –" Rilluin made circles with his forefingers and thumbs and pressed them over his eyes "-and his cheeks are all sunken like this." Rilluin poked underneath his cheekbones, creating the image of jowls and the cheeks Rilluin had described.

Feeling triumphant – the description fit that of the one which Haren gave of the man who had taken Cariad – Bardlet continued, "That is very good, Prince Rilluin. Can you tell me what he says? Does he speak? Does he mention names or places? Is that anyone else? Are there windows or doors where you can see outside?"

Rilluin looked up at his Head Guard, overwhelmed, and Bardlet knew that, in his enthusiasm, he had overstepped his mark. He had made a mistake and asked too much of the boy who was very much still a child. Rilluin stammered, "I… I… no. I do not remember him speaking. Or Cariad speaking. IT is just images, not sound. And there is a door, but it is closed, and it is so dark…" Rilluin was panicking a little, and Bardlet lay a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Alright, Prince Rilluin. You have done well telling me this. We can not know what will be helpful, but this may well be." He smiled down at the bay he was supposed to keep safe but he could not keep him happy too. "Can I ask you, Prince Rilluin, will you tell me if you have any more of those dreams? Will you tell me if anything new happens please?"

"Yes," was Rilluin's short response, and he sighed, "I should go and find Ada; I will check he is alright."

Although Bardlet stood with Rilluin, he pointed out, "That is not your job little Lord., There are all those people to look after him."

Heading out of the tent, Rilluin replied, "He does not let many people take care of him, and Atar is busy with Liana, and Uncle Dan and Uncle Ro are looking for tracks. Who else will do it?"

As Rilluin and his guards moved away, Legolas followed, Liana in his arms. He had been hidden behind the tent, waiting, but had heard every word. There were tears on his face. Tiny, chubby hands brushed at the elf's cheeks and swiped at the tears. "Sad Ta?" Liana questioned, her dark eyes huge.

"I am just being silly, little one," Legolas murmured. He angled his face so that he could kiss his daughter's hand. "I was just being silly."

It would not be fair to leave Aragorn to see Rilluin without warning the father. Not when Legolas' felt the bond swirling weakly, clogged and unclear as if saturated with thick oil. The emotions from earlier were still strong, but the nausea and exhaustion were even more powerful. Legolas felt that same tiredness; neither of them had been able to sleep in the last two nights since Cariad had been taken from them, even though they had moved Liana and Rilluin into their tent, it did not ease their minds enough. Sighing to himself, Legolas slid down with his back against a tree.

_'Aragorn,' _he called softly through the bond, _'Aragorn, Rilluin is coming to check on you. Please make sure that he is alright.'_

_'You do not need to tell me how to look after my own children, Legolas. I was the one who carried him for nine months,' _came the harsh reply.

Legolas did not have the energy to argue, even if Aragorn did, and merely fell silently. His husband knew that Legolas would have carried the children if he could, and he was the one who had carried Aragorn throughout the pregnancies. But right now... he gave a long exhalation and closed his eyes against the bright sunshine. Liana squirmed where she was sitting upon his midriff, and Legolas remembered what it had been like to feel her wriggle underneath the skin of Aragorn's stomach. It had been so wonderful to see proof of that life Aragorn and he had created together, and had cemented his love for her so very early on. He had not had that Cariad, he had missed that early part of the boy's life. Though he had been able to kiss grazed knees and defend the boy against the orc under the bed, he had not witnessed that first smile, that first word, the first toddling line of footsteps until the effort became too much. He did not want to miss more. Cariad had to come home.

Liana spoke quietly, breaking him out of his thoughts, "Shh Ta sleep."

Cracking one eye open, Legolas replied, "I am not sleeping, sweetest one." He had said the words before realising that Liana was not looking or speaking to him, and that his sunshine was being blocked by a shadow. Raising a hand to shield his sensitive eyes from the sun, he gazed upwards to look at the servant girl standing there. "Ah, I apologise. I was speaking to my daughter."

"It is alright, my Lord," the serving said. She bobbed a curtsey, wobbling nervously for a moment as she held a wooden tray in her hands. "I have brought you and the Princess some lunch. If that is alright. I know you did not request any, but the Cook said you might want some."

Suddenly, Legolas realised how hungry he was. Whilst he made sure with stern dedication that both children he could reach for ate regularly, sometimes he forgot to. He knew that Aragorn did too; they both found themselves thinner after something bad had happened. "Thank you, very much," he said, and looked down at his daughter, diverting his gaze. "Hear that little one? It is lunchtime." His daughter gave a toothy grin and clapped her hands at him. Taking her cue from the princess, the serving girl knelt down and deposited the tray on the brittle grass next to her King's Consort.

When she backed away, she curtseyed again, and Legolas requested, "Would you please go and find the King. Give him the same as you have given me? And find Prince Rilluin; he must eat too, although I believe he will be with the King. Both of them must eat something."

"Yes my Lord." She left to obey his wishes, though as she left Legolas' sight, the elf wished deeply that he had not asked her to do that. It was not fair of him to order a girl to pass an order from Consort to King. Not even the Steward would do that, not wanting to be in the middle of a debate between the two Royals. Shaking his head at himself, he pulled the tray towards himself and Liana.

"Come on then little one. Look, there is raisin bread, your favourite."

000

Aragorn growled softly to himself as he listened to the heavy footsteps all around the tent. How was he supposed to be any help if people kept walking everywhere and ruining the sounds from the ground? The good trackers, the very best of trackers, ones he had grown up with, watching in Rivendell, they could isolate the sounds of hooves many miles away, simply by pressing their ears to the ground, and blocking out the sounds of those close to them. Aragorn wished, not for the first time, that he had that talent. But he did not, and Cariad was no where to be found. He had only just managed to keep tracks of the orcs which had taken Merry and Pippin a decade ago, by the facts that there were so many of them, they were close enough that Legolas could keep sight of them most of the time, and the deserted plains and rocky outcrops were not full of other sounds.

However, he knew that he was not the only one who felt the sting of failure; Legolas had been with Haren whilst Cariad and his captor were close enough for his vision, and the landscape was so hilly, full of hills, that he had not been able to find Cariad purely by his elvish sight. Yet that did not help ease Aragorn's self-loathing at all. Now he lay, ear on the ground in the empty tent, purely because he did not have the energy to wake up. He knew that is would be wiser to sit up, feeling ill as he did, and his body continually reminded him of that fact; his stomach churned, even though he rubbed at it, and though there was near to nought in there to do so, thickness rose in his throat.

He must have been dozing off against the cold ground, because he suddenly found himself with Legolas' voice in his head, and a small, warm body nestling against his front. "Rilluin, do not do that," Aragorn mumbled, "You will get those clothes dirty."

"So will you, lying on the ground," Rilluin replied, holding his own against his father, unashamedly. "And the ground is cold, and you have a temperature. You should be in the warmth, not lying here."

"You are not a Healer, Rilluin, you are just a child." Aragorn knew how patronising he sounded, but did not care. He did not care for much at that moment. He did not care, indeed how in one moment he felt so cold he shook, and in the next his body was so hot he could feel the perspiration slipping down his forehead and beading all over his body.

"I am just telling you what you always told me," Rilluin said. His voice was muffled, as he pressed his head into Aragorn's velvet tunic. He knew exactly how stubborn his father could be, because sometimes he himself was exactly as stubborn as his father. "And I really want you to hold me."

Closing his eyes against the world and against his son, Aragorn wrapped his free arm around the boy. "I am sorry I am not the best father to you sometimes Rilluin. I try so hard, but sometimes..."

"You are worried about Cariad, and you are exhausted - you have big dark patches under your eyes - and you are ill. I am grown up, you do not have to worry about me," Rilluin stated. "And it would be no fun if you were perfect. Also, you should have some food."

Aragorn sat up wearily, but carried his son with him, so that they were still together. "You are not supposed to be looking after me. I am your father." However, he knew how oddly developed the minds of half elven children could be, even though their bodies were slow growing. There was silence for a moment, until curiously, Aragorn asked, "Rilluin, if we could move away from all this - from the King's House, and being Royalty - would you do that?"

Rilluin just blinked, "Why?"

"Because bad things happen to people who are important," Aragorn sighed. "I have had people try and kill us, and now they have taken Cariad from us. Would they have done that had we been unimportant?"

"No, probably not," Rilluin shook his head, "But the people like you, and you do a good job, and we do not mind if you have to work late a lot of times. But my friends are at the King's House. And I like it there. And I want to be King one day, when it is my turn. That is what all those lessons have been for! So please do not give up."

"We could move away, into the country!"

"All on our own like Glorfindel and Erestor? I do not want that! I want to be with my friends and everyone else. Gondor is home," Rilluin reasoned. He broke away from his father's chest to stare into the tired, fearful eyes. "You know that as well as I do. Or you would if you were not so worried about my brother."

Aragorn leaned in and kissed his child's forehead, "Alright, little smart one. It was just a suggestion."

"Will you take another?" asked Rilluin.

"Do not push your luck," Aragorn replied, managing the strength to tease. He hung his head wearily and his forehead found its way onto Rilluin's shoulder.

It rested there for a long moment, until Rilluin softly said, "Ada, there is a lady here with food for you, and you have to eat it."

"The Lord Consort said you must," a quiet, female voice announced.

"He can tell me nothing," Aragorn snarled. Rilluin was the one however who stood up, and moved towards the woman in the doorway. He took the tray, thanked her, and then moved back to sit in his father's lap.

"Atar is right, there is food here you like, and you have to eat. If you are half dead with hunger how can you recover from sickness? And if you are half dead with hunger what use are you to me and what use are you to Cariad?" reasoned Rilluin. He slipped his small hand into Aragorn's. "Please Ada?"

Swallowing down nausea, Aragorn replied, "Yes, I will eat something. But you have to as well."

He had taken barely more than three bites of an unbuttered bread, when a messenger sprinted into the room. "They have found the tracks. The camp is packing up."

Immediately, Aragorn dropped his roll. "No time to eat now. We have to go Rilluin."

"I can eat on the horse," Rilluin merely replied, picking up the dropped food and storing it in the bag he always carried with him. Around him, the tent was being collapsed, and Aragorn waved his hands impatiently.

"Hurry up, we have to hurry, we have to be fast," Aragorn muttered.

"I was told that you may never know when your next meal may be coming when you are travelling, so you should always eat as much as you have, and take the rest," Rilluin said. "Also, Atar insists I eat so that I do not faint."

"Makes sense, now move," snarled Aragorn. It was quite clear to Rilluin that the relative gentleness and calmness of the past quarter of an hour was over, and that the more important things had taken over. He hurried out of the tent to avoid his father's wrath.


	37. Nothing is Right

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Don't let go." Aragorn's plaintive voice broke the silence of the sleepless night.

"We have to get up," Legolas pointed out, yet he remained, his arms pressing Aragorn's back into his chest, sealing them together. It hurt too much to break the contact. "Dawn is coming." The words came reluctantly to the elf; he did not truly believe them.

"Let it come." Aragorn spoke in a whisper, his throat barely fluttering. "You have to hold me together, or I will shatter. You have to keep me from breaking. We can not do this anymore."

He felt Legolas' arms tighten impulsively around him, then each muscle was forced to loosen, tension shoved away so Legolas' voice was utterly calm when he replied, "What can you not do?"

Aragorn turned his head into his pillow, wanting to hide from his own words and sentiments as he confessed, "We can not keep running. Bardlet… he has been telling me how we are slowing them down We have been following this trail for weeks, and… we should just let the guards take over. Rilluin is suffering, and Liana is terrified."

"And you…?" Legolas queried hesitantly.

Shaking his head wearily, Aragorn sighed, "I need to sleep. I need to stop feeling so scared it hurts to breathe. I feel like I am falling apart, Legolas."

A soft whimper slipped from Legolas' lips, and he buried them in Aragorn's hair to muffle it. He did not know how much longer he could remain in control, either. "I know, Aragorn. I am as scared as you. But I do not want to abandon the trail."

"The guards will carry on, we can go back and ask the Dúnedan to help, and if Cariad escapes to go anywhere, it will be home."

"I love you," Legolas blurted out suddenly.

Slowly, Aragorn turned around in Legolas' arms, and met his husband's eyes for the first time. "I am not going anywhere, melda nin. I am not leaving you."

"I did not say it enough to Cariad," Legolas whispered, brokenly. His grief was so vivid in his bright blue eyes.

"He knew Legolas," Aragorn murmured, raising a gently hand to stroke his husband's cheek, cupping it comfortingly. "He knows, I promise."

Simultaneously, they jumped, as thunder cracked the air.

"Rain," Aragorn growled.

"Autumn is coming," Legolas replied.

"And the tracks go, if it rains," exclaimed Aragorn. He broke away from the elf's grip, sitting up, but shuddered, gasping. "Legolas." He gave a high pitched moan.

"I know my love." Legolas sat up too, and wrapped his hand around the back of his husband neck, bringing their foreheads into contact. He could feel his husband breaking under his touch. Too much strain, over too much time was bound to take its toll. "Do you want me to go instead of you?"

Aragorn shook his head. "I can not have my men sent away by my Consort. I need to go and organise this by myself. You stay here, and hold me when I return."

Silent for a moment, Legolas nodded, then stroked the human's cheek with the back of his hand. For little more than a second, the bond linking the two lovers pulsed and was saturated with white light, which sunk into Aragorn's skin.

"Legolas!" Aragorn gave a soft gasp. "You can not do that! You have not the energy to spare." The elf's already pale skin had lost what little blood it had.

"You need it more than I do," Legolas replied, giving a small, pained smile. He let his hand slide down, slowly, letting it slither over the curve of Aragorn's neck, stroke the warm, hand chest, linger slightly on Aragorn's soft stomach, and finally settle on the human's waist. "You know that as much as I do."

Aragorn could no longer meet his husband's eyes, and pulled himself out of the bed. Legolas watched his husband dress, but began to find his body sink back into the pillows, irresistibly drawn, falling. By the time Aragorn was pulling his shoes on, Legolas was asleep, his body limp. The human smiled, partly in relief. It had been too long since either of them had slept, and he was glad that Legolas had managed to find some, even if it was only through sheer exhaustion.

He glanced at the door to the outer room, but decided that the men could wait for a moment more. He let his legs fold, his head fall, and he knelt by his husband's side. "Why did you say yes, Legolas? This feels so much like giving up. It scares me." There was no response from the sleeping elf, and Aragorn continued, "But we do need to rest. All of us do. If we are home, we will feel better." He folded his arms around his abdomen, hugging himself. "We will think as we ought." It had taken an awesome amount of strength to talk to Legolas at all this morning; they normally just lay in absolute silence, clinging to each other in the darkness or not daring to touch for fear of the ban reminding them of the other's turmoil ridden feelings, which they could not deal with on top of their own grief. But, at last, they had broken through the long, extended silence, and found that they could still connect and comfort each other. It was still normal. Something was still safe, and sacred.

000

Elladan and Elrohir found Aragorn on how later, back in his tent, kneeling on the floor, his eyes transfixed on the dark, curly head of his elder son. He did not look up when his brothers entered: those were not the footsteps he wanted to hear.

"Aragorn? We are heading out," Elladan said, keeping his voice low so as not to wake the sleeping boy, who was clearly every bit as exhausted as his fathers.

When there was little response more than a nod, Elrohir knelt by his brother's side and pulled him roughly into his arms. Aragorn buried in, giving up his weight into the hold of his brother, who he regarded as sibling, surrogate father, teacher and best friend. "We will find Cariad," Elrohir whispered, "We will bring him back."

"I can not bury another child," Aragorn mumbled back, hopelessly. "Neither can Legolas. Neither can our fragile Kingdom."

"No talk of burying anyone, sweet brother," murmured Elrohir. He stroked his palm soothingly over Aragorn's hair, but at the same time, diverted his eyes to Elladan's, looking at him and seeing pain reflecting in the identical eyes. "We will find our little nephew and bring him home. And if it takes longer than we hope, you can come and join us again. You are not giving up, Aragorn, you are giving us a higher chance."

"We have to go before the rains fall," Elladan prodded, somewhat reluctantly, but always practically. "Aragorn, if you start feeling unwell again, write to us. I do not like leaving you in this state without proper elvish healers."

"He has me," piped up Rilluin's slightly sleep thickened voice. "I have had elves teaching me." He paused when Aragorn groaned and did not reply. "Are you going somewhere Uncles?"

"Go," Aragorn growled abruptly, "I will deal with this. You must depart." Immediately, Elladan swooped down to kiss his nephew, and then led his brother somewhat forcibly from the room. "They and some of the soldiers are going to carry on the trail of Cariad. The rest of us are staying here to rest for a few days, then carry on the rest of the way home."

"What?" Rilluin's eyes widened hugely. "No, Ada! You can not do that. You can not just give up on Cariad! Pack up now, they will wait for us." The boy leapt to his feet and began to throw his belongings into his trunk. "We have to go"

"We have delayed them enough, ion nin," Aragorn sighed, getting to his feet so that he towered over his son. "This way they can ride faster, work through the nights, and we can be useful again. Out here, I am just another terrified parent, in the near Wilderness. At home, I am King. Now go and unpack that trunk. Sit and read your book or something. I need to talk to Atar."

"No Ada!" Rilluin exclaimed.

Aragorn cut through his son's protest sharply. "No more, Rilluin. This is my decision, and you are to abide by it. Sit down and read Bilbo's book." Sam had made copies of the book, and had given the Tellion family one of them as a gift. He turned to head back into the tent, shaking his head wearily, but was stopped by Rilluin's resentful mutter.

"I could disappear, too, you know. Run away and find him myself on you will not."

"Then you would kill me, Rilluin," sighed Aragorn. "Please do as I say. I can not take any more." He knew that Rilluin would not disobey him so cruelly, and instead of arguing further took the few steps to Liana's cot to see her fast asleep, thumb in rosebud mouth, clearly as tired as her fathers. Moments later, Aragorn collapsed down next to his husband, and gave a long exhalation, releasing the blinding tension from every muscle.

"I have been missing your warm body," Legolas murmured. Having presumed the elf to be asleep, Aragorn gave a small jump, but sank into the elf's offered hold.

"I have been missing yours," Aragorn replied, "And your touch, those little gestures which told me you loved me."

"I miss your smile," Legolas added, pressing his lips to the spot just under Aragorn's ear; the spot which always made the human shiver, even if the unexpected pleasure was out of place. He knew that Aragorn might feel guilty about it, but Legolas had needed to see that moment of contentment. "Cariad would not want those tears which cloud over your eyes."

Brushing away the comment, Aragorn merely said, "I have missed your voice. Over the past weeks, I have missed your voice, whispering secrets and tenderness to me until I fall asleep, dreaming of you. Telling me everything will be alright; though I knew why that was."

Legolas' hold tightened on Aragorn's chest, constricting him, crushing him close, as the elf hissed, "You were the one who did not talk to me." Aragorn said nothing, merely raised his hand to unhook the hold and separated the arms so one was left cradling Aragorn at the elf's chest, and the other hand was moved to the human's stomach, warming it where it was roiling uncomfortably. Legolas whispered, "I have missed every inch of you. I hate it when we do not agree, and can not find moments like this. I love you Aragorn."

Wearily, miserably, Aragorn said, "Love will not bring back Cariad."

As they lay there, thunder cracked, louder than the far-off rumble of earlier. This brought rain down in a rush of water, battering insistently at the tent. Legolas peeled himself away from Aragorn to fetch another blanket for his daughter, and pressed it around her, not wanting her to get wet when the inevitable leaking started, before returning to his husband, dragging another for them. "Love will bring Cariad back Aragorn," he said eventually, settling back down. "The men love you. They love their Princes. That is why they are searching so vigorously for Cariad. Love brought us our children, and love will bring them back." He paused, nervously, and then asked, "And I think it may bring us another?" Legolas' long hand stroked Aragorn's stomach. "I know how you have been feeling."

"I am not sure…" Aragorn whispered, "It could just be a false alarm. I do not dare to hope. But maybe."

Gently, Legolas pressed his lips to the back of his husband's head, "Hope finds us in the most curious of places. It this not hope in itself?"

"I do not know anymore. I am so scared, I can not work out what anything is anymore," moaned Aragorn.

"Nothing is right anymore. That much is certain, but nought more."

**A/N: A short chapter, I know, and I apologise for that. And know that I haven't replied to reviews. I am so sorry! I've been busy. But I do appreciate every one of your reviews more than you know. **


	38. Helpmates

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

The journey back home was long and wet; the rain streamed down constantly and drenched already sodden spirits. Liana cried, almost constantly, complaining about the weather and the boredom and the sadness of her two fathers. Rilluin was almost silent. Thinking that his daughter might be happier if they were warm and sheltered, they took up residence in one of the wagons. Aragorn moved in with them too, afraid of the potential consequences of the weather when he had only packed clothes for the summer. Only Rilluin refused.

Legolas found himself with his back against the wall, long legs wrapped in furs, Aragorn sleeping on his shoulder and Liana bouncing up and down on his legs. They were almost home. "Atar, Atar, Atar," the little girl whined.

"Hush, hush, hush," murmured Legolas. "Ada is asleep; and you are breaking my legs."

"Home time?" asked Liana, running her fingers down the fur, smoothing it.

"Soon, very soon, little one," Legolas said, nodding seriously. "You can have your nice warm bed, and your cat, and all your toys."

"Cariad?" Liana added.

Gesturing so that Liana crawled closer, and Legolas could wrap her in his spare arm. "Cariad will come home soon after us, I am sure," soothed Legolas.

A soft kiss was pressed to Legolas' neck, and made the elf shiver. "I second Liantasse's motion; how far away from home are we?"

"I think about half an hour," Legolas replied quietly. "I heard the shout that the city was in view about ten minutes hence."

Almost against his will, Aragorn raised his head. "We should go out. Ride into the city rather than be carried."

Liana whinged, "No horsies."

The child moved towards her human father and tried to wrap her short arms around him. "We have to ride, Liana sweetheart. What will the people think if they see us ride out but stumble back?"

"Da, take me!" Liana demanded, standing back to stare her human father in the eyes. She was bored of being carried by Legolas, and Aragorn was always more fun to ride with.

Sadly, Aragorn shook his head. "Next time, little one. I promise." Faramir had done so much for them during the past weeks, and months. The least Aragorn could do was present himself respectably; next to Rilluin, with Legolas and Liana riding a pace behind. Gondor wanted a strong King, and the fact that Aragorn could bear children and was married to a man did not endear him to the chauvinists of the nation. "Come on then, darling one." Aragorn got to his feet, carrying Liana with him, and then holding out a hand to his husband.

However, Legolas paused, ignoring the proffered aid. "I do not want to. I can not face going back there without Cariad."

Aragorn hesitated and, after a moment, turned to the guard at the front door of the carriage. "Tell them to halt. We will be wanting our horses." Hen he stood over Legolas, holding Liana on his hip. "I thought you were the strong one, Legolas."

"Not always." Legolas brought his knees up to his chest, looking lost and lonely. "I do not think I can be today. I can not see all those faces, though civilians we ought to treat as our children, wondering how useless we are, pitying us. I do not want to do it."

Kneeling by his husband's side, Aragorn cradled his jaw in his hand. "You have to, Legolas. To show the citizens, our children, that this will not break us. Even though we feel that it will. We are stronger than this."

Legolas met his husband's eyes, begging, "Please, Aragorn."

"Just do this, Legolas, for an hour. Then we will be back in our home, where we can fix things." Legolas merely avoided Aragorn's gaze. "Your father is waiting to greet us, at home."

"Ta, come now," Liana commanded.

The cart had come to a halt a minute before, and Rilluin poked his head through the door. "Would you hurry please? The men want to go home." The boy barely looked at his fathers, staring straight at the wall. He was angry at then still, and had barely spoken a word to them in a week.

"Legolas," Aragorn chivvied. He held out his spare hand.

"An hour?" Legolas asked.

"That is all." Reluctantly, Legolas took Aragorn's hand and allowed his husband to pull him to his feet.

000

The ride through the city was done in near silence. Everyone had poured out of their houses to see for certain, that their Prince had vanished. They watched as Aragorn, Legolas and Rilluin rode into the city, Liana hidden in Legolas' arms. On the way out she had been waving and smiling, the darling of the Kingdom. Now she was buried in Legolas' hold, playing with one of Legolas' already slightly ragged braids, under the shelter of his cloak.

Riding up the levels, soldiers and servants began to peel away towards their homes, glad to be able to see their families again and take the month off work Aragorn had rewarded everyone but the guards with. They could rest after Cariad was found.

Eventually, only the Tellion family and their guards remained. When the horses could go no further, they swung down, and walked the rest of the way.

"I need a bath. A hot, hot bath," moaned Aragorn.

"I need a hot fire and a bed made for human and elf sized beings," Legolas sighed.

"Kitty!" Liana said, peeking her head out of her shelter.

There was a pause as they pulled themselves up steps, which had never seemed higher, and then Legolas forced himself to ask. "What about you, Rilluin? What do you need?"

"Nothing here. Just my brother," Rilluin stated stoically.

There was no reply to that, as the family rounded the corner and were greeted by three faces that were achingly familiar. Gratefulness swelled through them.

000

Suddenly, Legolas' feet were moving faster, over themselves, taking him past the two elves on the left, and into his father's arms. The older elf hesitated for a moment at the human quality of the abrupt show of affection, but he was no Elrond and he loved his child above anything else. His arms closed, and held tight.

"Oh my poor boy," Thranduil murmured. "My poor Greenleaf."

Legolas said nothing, merely gasped into his father's shoulders, struggling to control his breathing and the tears which threatened to rise. Tender hands smoothed his hair down on his shoulders, and a kiss was pressed to his forehead. He could feel himself trembling.

"It is alright. I will sort everything for you ion nin," soothed the older elf. "Everything is in place. We will bring Cariad back to you."

"Granta!" exclaimed Liana, crushed in the elvish hug.

Swallowing down his emotions, strengthened by his father's presence, Legolas broke away from the comfort and security of his father. "Do you want to be with your Grandfather, Liana?" he managed to ask, keeping his voice deliberately smooth. He passed the baby over to her Grandfather.

"Hello, beautiful girl," smiled Thranduil, gently. He noticed how Legolas' hands flexed, and then deliberately folded together. "Are you sure you are alright with her, with me?" asked the older elf, as he turned towards the King's House.

"I am sure," Legolas nodded.

Thranduil nodded sagely, and nodded towards the castle. "Come on now, come home. You need a hot fire and some tea."

"Atar, I need my son back," snapped Legolas. Thranduil's eyebrows shot up and, after a moment, Legolas added, "Sorry, father."

"It is alright, my son," Thranduil replied, soft voiced. "I know what it is like to lose a child, and then to have the pressures of raising a child whilst dealing with your emotions."

"But I have my husband and my father," Legolas pointed out, "And my child is not lost. He is momentarily… misplaced. I will get him back."

Diverting his eyes from Legolas', Thranduil switched his concentration to Liana instead, who had petted Thranduil's hair into her hands to play with. "You have grown so much in the last few months. You are such a big girl."

000

Aragorn froze at the sight of Erestor moving towards him, sympathetic smile on his face. Before he knew what had happened, the dark haired elf had wrapped him in his arms, pulling him close. "Oh Aragorn, I am so, so sorry," he exclaimed. "This should never have happened." When Aragorn did not respond, Erestor pulled back and took the human's hands in his own. "Aragorn?"

"Why are you here?" he asked, numbly shocked at the elf's reaction.

"We heard about Cariad, Estel," Erestor murmured, concern lining his ageless face. "Faramir sent Glorfindel and I a message. We have been helping organise the search. Is that alright?"

Aragorn nodded, bleakly, and whispered, "I needed you."

Moving one of his hands to his friend's cheek, Erestor soothed, "I am here now. We have taken up our old rooms. You have your friends here now."

"I am so tired, Erestor," Aragorn confessed, hating his human weakness.

"Come on, I have the kettle on the fire in my room," Erestor said, the same assurance in his voice which had kept Aragorn returning to him in his times of need throughout his childhood. He encircled Aragorn's shoulders, and led the unresisting human inside.

000

Seeing his fathers with his Grandfather and Uncle Erestor, Rilluin knew Uncle Glorfindel was assigned to him. However, he walked past the Balrog Slayer, towards his home. Blinking in surprise, having been expecting also to comfort his nephew, Glorfindel turned. "Rilluin!"

"Good afternoon Glorfindel," called Rilluin. "Please excuse me, I need to supervise the unpacking."

Glorfindel broke into a brisk stride and caught up with the child. "No, you do not. You are a child. The servants will sort that for you."

Rilluin shrugged, staring down at his feet as he walked. "They will not do it right."

Laying his hand on the Prince's shoulder, Glorfindel argued, "Yes they will. They know their own jobs."

Pushing forwards, increasing his speed, Rilluin made the elf's hand drop from his shoulder. "Why are you following me?" he growled.

"Because you are running away from me, and from your parents, and the people who care about you. I have not seen you in months and you have not even met my eyes," snapped Glorfindel, a spark of his frequently volatile temper flying. "What are you running from?"

"People. Everyone," Rilluin exclaimed, and pushed through the doors. "You! You think you can trust people, but you can not trust anyone. Cariad trusted his guard. And now he has disappeared. Maybe forever."

The weak dam keeping back the tide of Glorfindel's anger snapped, and he surged forwards, grabbing Rilluin's shoulders and pulling him backwards to face him. "Do not dare! Do not dare for one moment insinuate that I can not be trusted! I have devoted years of my life to your father, raising him since a child. I have done more for your race and your Kingdom in my long lifetime than you will ever managed, done long before you were born," Glorfindel growled, pushing Rilluin's back into the nearest wall, pressing him against it. The guards surged forwards, hands on the elf, some trying to pull him away, most maintaining a hold just in case, but the broad elf's muscular shoulders did not move, and his feet were glued to the floor. "You are nothing but an infant, you do not know better than me. Now, will you talk to me?" Rilluin hung his head so that his hair fell over his eyes, and shook it. Taking a deep breath, Glorfindel relaxed his grip and shifted his stance. His voice was gentle as he said, "Tell me how I can help you Rilluin."

There was a long pause, before Rilluin broke from Glorfindel's grip into his chest. The elf's arms wrapped around him, as the guards' warning hands withdrew. "I am so scared for him!" exclaimed Rilluin. "I dream about him almost every night, and he is hurting in the dark."

Aware of the presence of guards around them, Glorfindel said, "Cone on, Princeling. We will find somewhere to talk."

000

"This is all my fault," sighed Legolas, back pressed against his father's legs.

"Nonsense," Thranduil said from the chair, where he was tickling Liana on his knee.

"It is my fault," Legolas repeated. "We did not have to go to Hobbiton. I ignored how it would impact us as a family, let alone how it would impact the Kingdom. I trusted the guards when I should not have trusted anyone."

"If you were not to trust anyone you would not be able to love, ion nin," Thranduil frowned, behind his son's head. "You would not be able to live."

"I could live trusting just the people I love," Legolas replied, knowing how much like a resentful child he sounded. His Ada had that effect on him sometimes.

"You would not love anyone again if you did not let yourself trust anyone new," Thranduil pointed out, heaving the squirming Liana onto his shoulder.

"Why would I need to love anyone but the people I already do?" Legolas asked, snorting. His stomach churned uncomfortably with hysteria.

There was a pause before Thranduil sighed, "You live forever, Legolas. Aragorn does not. Once he was gone, you will have to find someone else to love."

Legolas utterly ignored the statement, and stood to take Liana from her grandfather. Eagerly, she flung her short arms around his neck, and clung on, desperate to escape the onslaught. Her shrieking laughter began to calm down. "You said you came to help the search. What have you done?"

"All elvish trackers under my rule and those I know in Ithilien and Osgiliath are riding to meet your trackers, to take over from them. The humans will be tired and their eyes will only reach so far." Legolas' face tightened in a small smile of gratefulness.

"Thank you Atar," he breathed.

"I would do anything for you, you know that," Thranduil said, rising from his seat and moving towards his son. "You always need to know that."

"I do." Legolas crossed the short distance towards his father, and allowed his forehead to fall onto the older elf's shoulder. "I do not know what I would have done if you had sailed."

"You do not have to worry about that," Thranduil wrapped his arms around Legolas' waist. "I will not sail until you do. And I will be here, your father always, as you will always be my son. I will always help you and never judge you." He smiled and broke away. "Perhaps I should take Laian for you, and you can take some time to sort yourself out."

"She needs to eat and to have a bath," Legolas warned. "And I want her to have some fresh fruit, instead of al the preserved fruits we have been eating."

"I did raise two children for many centuries, ion nin. I think you were there," Thranduil said. "I can look after one toddler. Go and clean up, or take a rest, or unpack."

"Alright, thank you, Atar." Legolas kissed his daughter's temple and placed her on the floor. "Be good for Grandfather. I will be back to see you soon." As he left the room, he hesitated, and had to force himself over the threshold, leaving his daughter with her grandfather. He headed away.

000

Aragorn lay on Erestor's sofa, legs stretched out, head in his friend's lap, blanket draped across him. The fire was crackling, exuding warmth, the heat from the tea pooled in Aragorn's belly, and the warmth from the blanket seeped into his skin. For the first time in a long while, Aragorn felt warm and began to relax. He had not realised how tense he had been; how tense he still was. In front of the fire, ignoring his father's friend, Sinclair sat, reading the book that Erestor had placed in front of him.

"He has grown since I last saw him," Aragorn observed, voice low.

"So have yours. Children do that," Erestor smirked. One of his hands was on Aragorn's shoulder, the thumb rubbing gently as the elf willed Aragorn to calm down.

"Do you ever think of having any more?" asked Aragorn, letting his eyes flutter closed.

"Sometimes. But right now, Sinclair is my angel, and I could not ask for more." Sinclair, who had plainly been listening to the conversation, turned and smiled at his father, who grinned back before returning to Aragorn. "Why? Was it something you were considering?"

"Before all this – everything with Cariad – I was desperate for one. And I… it may be that we succeeded. I need to ask the Healers to check."

"Aragorn, look at me," Erestor commanded. Without questioning it, Aragorn sat up, facing his friend. The elf wrapped his hand around the human's neck, and leant forwards to press a light kiss to Aragorn's cheek. "If you are, congratulations, dear friend."

"But if I am… do I want to have a child in such fear? Is it fair to put another innocent in danger?"

Erestor paled and responded with steel in his voice. "What you imply is gravely worrying, Estel. You know that the Valar will remove their favour."

Sitting up properly, to wind his arms around his stomach, Aragorn sighed, "Where was their favour when Anna died, when Cariad as taken from me?"

"You can not say such things!" Erestor exclaimed, horrified. "They brought you Legolas, they gave us luck and time to clear this world of Sauron's evil, whilst keeping Rilluin safe inside you. They gave you Rilluin, this Kingdom, they let you keep Legolas and Liantassa. Yet you resent them!"

Furiously, Aragorn stood and strode to the other side of the room. "I am scared Erestor, not just for myself but my children too. When things like this happen, I am perfectly in my right to fear for them. The Valar do not let me feel safe."

Erestor followed Aragorn to the other side of the room, and leant against the wall next to the trembling man. "Sweet Estel, men have to make their own decisions, and create their own safety for their children. You have some foresight. Can you truly tell me you seen no happiness in your dreams?"

"I do not dream anymore. But when I do, I see only death," Aragorn said. "That of my children and my husband."

"But a child would bring you happiness, I know that it would," Erestor exclaimed. "The times I saw you pregnant… you were so happy. And holding those children in your arms… Legolas and you were ecstatic." He shook his head. "Cariad will be returned to you. Then you will no longer say these things."

"Help me, Erestor," begged Aragorn. "Tell me something which will bring my son home." Erestor opened his arms and Aragorn slid into them.

"Glorfindel and I sent out messengers, to every corner of your Kingdom and the next on the fastest Rohan horses, to every Lord of every village, every Baron, every chief, charging them with informing their citizens of Cariad's kidnap and the description of the one you suspect," Erestor told him. "With everyone alerted, this man will be able to go nowhere without being seen. Cariad will be returned before you know it."

"Thank you," Aragorn smiled. He ran his hands nervously through his hair. "I am so sorry, Erestor," he gestured at Sinclair. "We will catch up with your life later. I feel like I am about to collapse."

"I came here to help you; it is fine," Erestor said. "Go and place your head down on a pillow."

000

Glorfindel pressed the plate of sweet cake into Rilluin's hands, before sliding down on the wall opposite the one Rilluin was pressed against in the alcove. "It is good," he assured the child. "They just finished making it for the return of your family." He had left Rilluin to calm himself down, and the bay had clearly cried a little, but had wiped his tears away.

"You do know that we are in a cupboard?" Rilluin said with disdain. "There are spiders and I am getting dusty."

"There are worse things to face than spiders and a little bad house keeping," Glorfindel said, rolling his eyes. "So how was your trip?"

"My brother was kidnapped, how was yours?" Rilluin asked drolly.

"You are a little cynical," observed Glorfindel, "And so young, even for a human."

"Forgive me, what was I supposed to say, Glorfindel?" Rilluin diverted his eyes to his cake and took a reluctant bite.

"When did I stop being Uncle Fin to you?" Glorfindel frowned unhappily.

Shrugging, Rilluin replied, "Sometimes… Ada and Atar are very upset…. I do not want to be a child for them anymore, so they do not have to worry about me."

Glorfindel shook his head. "It is a parent's job to worry about their children."

"they should not have to," Rilluin exclaimed. "I am big enough now."

"We enjoy worrying about you. It means we can love you all the more when you are home and safe," Glorfindel said. "Let your fathers worry about you and just relax. You be good, stay out of trouble and let your fathers deal with the rest."

"If I could be older, I would not have to do this. They would not be worrying."

"You can not be older, so stop trying to be," Glorfindel said as gently as he could manage. "Come on now. Come out with me. I brought a bow I want you to try. When was the last time you practiced?"

000

On his way back to his room, Legolas found himself outside Rilluin's. He stared at the door-handle, his hand clenched on it to stop it from shaking. Dare he step into that room of so many memories of his sweet little boy? But what about when Cariad came back? Legolas wanted the room to be nice for his return.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Legolas pushed the door open.

"Oh sorry!" The gasp was the first thing Legolas heard, and then he saw the maid rising to her feet to scuttle out of the room, before coming to a halt, realising that she was being rude, sank into a curtsey.

"Calm down, it is fine," Legolas said, but was distracted by what she had been doing. Cariad's belongings lay strewn around the floor, being sorted into piles. "What are you doing?" Legolas asked, his voice strictly controlled, not one ounce of his anger seeping in.

"I was tidying, unpacking," the maid said, flustered by the appearance of the King's Consort. Servants were not supposed to be seen, only their effects.

"I will do it, thank you," Legolas interrupted. He knew others washed and dried and pressed Cariad's clothes, but right now… This was his job. "You can light the fire and keep one of the candles lit. I want the fire to be relit every morning, and there should always be a burning candle. It must not be dark for him when he returns."

A flash of alarm passed across the maid's face, but she gave her acquiescence and set about her work quietly. Legolas ignored her as he knelt among the jumbled piles. Most of the clothes were destined to be washed, but the ones which were clean, he neatly folded, smoothed down and placed in the cupboards and drawers. The boy's little shoes he placed under the bed; Cariad had been in night clothes when he had gone. They hid there, lonely, motionless, without Cariad to give them life. For a moment, all Legolas could see was Cariad's bare feet, tinged blue with cold, atop a horse in the midst of darkness. He shuddered.

Whoever took Cariad needed him to be alive to fulfil their aims. Surely that meant they would take care of him? Surely?

000

Aragorn sighed happily as he submerged himself in the hot water. It lapped across his body, welcoming him home. He closed his eyes on the steam and the world, and his head lolled backwards onto the side of the bath. Just for a few minutes, he wanted to forget about Cariad. He wanted to forget about all the bad things which plagued him, take Erestor's advice and fix himself. Yet he could not. Cariad's cheeky, slightly nervous smile was imprinted on the back of his eyelids. Rilluin's blue eyes stared at him, pained. Anna's white face, deathly cold and pale, even more like porcelain, which he had tried so hard to forget, swam in front of his eyes. Liana, on her own, growing up half of what she ought to be. Elladan and Elrohir, two halves of a whole. You could never have one without the other.

Gasping, he sat up, his eyelids shooting open. His hands flailed in the water, grasping for a hold. They found Legolas. "Hush, hush, hush," the gentle voice finally filtered into his hearing, as the elf's hands steadied Aragorn. "You were imagining things Aragorn. You were dozing. Calm down," Legolas said. He tugged softly at Aragorn's arm, so the human slid closer, buoyant in the water.

"I was not imagining, I was remembering," Aragorn confessed in haunted tones. He slipped onto Legolas' lap and let his head droop onto the elf's shoulder.

"Then remember no more." Legolas angled his face and pressed his lips to his husband's cheek bone. "Recall only the good things life offers you. I offer you."

Aragorn raised his head, "You sound hoarse. Are you alright?"

Legolas shook his head. "I became a little upset, unpacking Cariad's belongings. But I am fine now."

"You are not fine," Aragorn replied, his tone energetic but he was unable to summon up the energy to move very far to protest it. "You should not have had to do that on your own. I would have helped you. That is not fair."

"I was fine. And I am alright. I did not want someone else doing it, as I did not want the servants clearing away Anna's cot. They did that before I was ready and… I feel better for doing it," Legolas promised. "Now will you let me comfort you? Will you let me make this feel like home again?"

"You can not." At that statement, Legolas' spirits fell, but Aragorn raised his head continued, "I can not be selfish. You may feel better having comforted me, but I need you to pay back too. So we can comfort each other." Aragorn leant forwards and pressed a kiss to Legolas, soft yielding lips. The contact was swiftly over, though the sensation lingered, and utterly chaste, but at the same time… perfect. "Turn around," Aragorn ordered. He leant over the edge of the bath and picked up the soap and the cloth.

Legolas let out a long breath as Aragorn smoothed the bar of soap over his shoulders. "I want to take care of you, too," the elf said, wondering if he could allow himself to enjoy the sensation. "And Cariad. We are so useless here too. We have to let others look after our children, and let others find him."

"Our friends have done all that can be done, and I ordered the Dúnedain to head out," Aragorn said, watching the pale, defined back muscles of his husband under the soap. "I do not know what else we can do anymore."

"Me neither my love," Legolas hung his head. In silence, Aragorn continued soaping down his husband, then scrubbing the dirt away, sluicing the elf down. When the skin was back to its normal pallor of pure weight.

"You are so beautiful," Aragorn murmured under his breath. "What would I do without you? How could I stay sane with Cariad gone?"

"You would manage," Legolas said confidently. "For our other children, you would. But I am never going to leave you."

"Some day, you will have to," Aragorn said, dismally. "And you will feel this loss again."

"No. No I will not," Legolas said. "You have not any idea." Aragorn could not face the idea of any more questioning, and, knowing this, rather than talk anymore, Legolas sunk backwards into the water. The elf submerged the back of his head, so that his hair was under water, floating around him like a golden cloud. He stared up at his husband and pleaded, "Wash my hair for me melda?"

000

Aragorn lying, trying desperately for mindlessness, but the action of trying in itself was preventing him from doing so. If he could achieve it, he would not longer have to think about anything. Legolas' hands rubbed away the tension of months, as Aragorn lay on his front, on the sheepskin blanket Legolas had bought before, in front of the fire. Every knot started the aching process of unwinding, and releasing their tense position. Aragorn felt sleep slowly begin to creep up on him.

He was just starting to drift off, when suddenly, the door split open. Immediately, Legolas threw the blanket over his lover, standing in the same movement, before looking up to see a page boy, panting, "Lord Faramir sent me. A ransom note has arrived."

**A/N: I know the quality of this trailed off at the end; I was exhausted after a five day biology trip. Apologies. I'll fix it in a bit. Yeah, I do Biology and still write mPreg. Messed up hey? But this fic is such a guilty pleasure for me. I hope this was ok, and marked some progress and change. Review?**


	39. Small Hope

**Disclaimer: I can only claim this long and twisted plot and the numerous OCs.**

Legolas and Aragorn sprinted through the hallways, not caring that servants had to flatten themselves against walls or that Aragorn was half naked, or that Legolas' wet hair slapped against his back persistently.

"Faramir." Aragorn gasped his friend's name aloud as they skidded into the study. "Show it to me." From around the desk, Faramir, Bardlet, Thranduil and three councillors looked up at them. "Why are they here first?" Aragorn asked, as he outstretched his hand for the piece of paper they had been examining.

"I had to act fast; they were closest. There are elves and guards looking for a messenger now. The note just appeared in my desk in a stack. There is no record," Faramir responded. However, he did not pass over the note.

"Just give me the letter," Aragorn said impatiently. Behind him, silent, Legolas pushed the door closed.

"Are you sure you want to read it?" Faramir asked, hesitantly. "You are emotional about this."

"He is my son, of course I am." Aragorn stepped forwards and snatched the paper off the desk. Legolas kept away from Aragorn's thoughts as much as he could, but watched his husband's face pale, his hands begin to tremble. Goosebumps sprang up over the human's bare back. Diverting his eyes from his husband, terrified by the pain he was feeling, Legolas moved past, towards his father.

"Your cloak, father, please," he whispered.

"Of course," Thranduil obliged, pulling the thick wool cloak from around his neck and pressing it into his son's hands. Clearly, he thought it for his son, but Legolas moved around the table towards Aragorn. He lifted the human's hair, looking deliberately away from the paper, and tucked the cloak around the broad shoulders.

A moment later, Aragorn finished reading, and folded the letter in half. Silent, he offered the letter to Legolas with a shaking hand. "Do you… want to read it?"

"No, Aragorn," Legolas said. The pain during Aragorn's reading had made his entire self shy away from making it worse. "Tell me what they want, but no more."

Aragorn swallowed heavily, and hoarsely said, "10,000 gold coins. Diplomatic status so they can not be arrested or harmed in any land. Access to a Healer and their supplies before Cariad is released."

"Give it to them," stated Legolas, immediately. "I do not care if they need to be punished. We need Cariad back far more."

Faramir shook his head dismally. "We can not. The country can not afford that much, certainly after both the war and your recent trip. You personally also can not afford it."

"And we can not give in to the whims of people who threaten us," muttered one of the councillors.

"They have my child," exclaimed Aragorn. "They are in every position to threaten us."

"We can not do it Aragorn," murmured Faramir.

Snarling, Aragorn growled, "Faramir, if this was one of your children, would you accept those words? Would you really?"

Taking the paper from Aragorn, Faramir replied, "Yes. I would be happy with the dozens of elves and soldiers searching for him already."

Recoiling, as his eyes opened wide, Aragorn gasped, "That is not true! And I would not dare refuse you any chance of having your child returned to you."

"I can not do this for you," Faramir repeated.

Aragorn paused, and then suddenly asked, "How many more soldiers would I have searching for my son if it was Rilluin taken, not Cariad? If it was someone you people value more." No one said a word, and the councillors lowered their eyes. "Because Cariad is not important to you. He is not my flesh and blood. Though he is a boy, you will not let him be my heir."

Bardlet tried to save Faramir from having to answer, by saying, "We do not have the man power to spare. I have been reviewing the numbers we have, Aragorn, and we have not enough, not without making you and the Kingdom unsafe."

Not for a moment did Aragorn's eyes divert from Faramir. "Answer the question. Would you find a way to increase the search?"

Slowly, Faramir's eyes lifted, until they sluggishly met his King's. "Yes, if there was…"

Without warning, Aragorn's fist, clenched in anger, slammed into the Steward's cheek. "Bastard!"

Fury exploded in Faramir, but before his fist could more than raise a little to respond, Legolas was there, hands tight around Faramir's hand. "Do not dare. Do not even think of causing harm to my husband."

"Let go of me!"

Legolas did not. "Not only is he your King, but he is your friend, and he may well be carrying another heir you value so richly."

"He is no King of mine," Faramir snarled, his arm still tense and under Legolas' control.

"My Lord Faramir, that is treason," gasped one of the councillors.

The world was swimming before Aragorn's eyes and, wiping a hand across his brow, he muttered, "Get out, all of you, but Faramir."

Softly, Legolas asked, "Aragorn?"

"No, you must stay, Legolas," Aragorn said. As the other men filed out – Thranduil somewhat reluctantly – Aragorn let his body sag down into a chair. "Faramir, this is my son. My child."

"At least you have your others. At least you have your partner," Faramir hissed. "Not all of us can say the same."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked, wearily. He could not deal with the distress of Cariad's disappearance, the shock of the letter piled on top of exhaustion and further home troubles. The world was going grey, trying to disappear.

"Éowyn will not let me step on in the house. She says she deserves better than me, and that is your fault. You left for the entire summer, leaving me to do your job and mine. Do you know how difficult my job is without having to do yours as well? The longer you were away, the more restless the citizens became, and the angrier Éowyn became," Faramir forced out. The anger had begun to seep out of him, and Legolas moved to perch on the table, releasing the Steward but still positioning himself between Faramir and the man he loved.

"I am sorry, Faramir," Aragorn murmured, and for the first time, properly looked at his old friend. There were dark bags under his eyes, which were reddened, his hair was wildly tangled, and his cheeks were sunken. He looked a lot like Aragorn himself had done when he espied himself in the looking glass before his bath. Leaning his elbows on the table, and burying his face into his hands, Aragorn mumbled, "Go home. I can not give you more than the rest of the day off, but once Cariad is home, you can take as much time as you need to."

There was little anger left in the room, just three men, feeling older than their years, no matter their current age, and so miserable the world held few colours anymore. "You will change nothing about the guards, or anything similar?" Faramir asked cautiously.

"Nothing," promised Aragorn. "I know that your advice is normally for the best."

"I can not endanger you and others for one child," Faramir sighed. "I know you will never be happy with that – I do not expect you to. But at least you can accept it?"

"For now, Faramir," Aragorn said, guardedly. "If too much time passes…"

Faramir shook his head and merely asked, "Not tonight though? Give me tonight."

"You have it, I promise it," Aragorn told his friend.

"We will talk come morning," Faramir said, and a moment later was gone.

Legolas unfolded his arms and pulled away from the table. He took a seat on Aragorn's lap. As the elf leant his cheek against the top of Aragorn's head, the human grumbled, "You were useless to me there Legolas. I hope you know that."

"I stopped him hurting you, at great personal risk," Legolas protested. "And you dealt with that just fine."

"I want to go to bed," sighed Aragorn. "I want to stay there and pretend this was all a dream." He moaned. "Ai, Legolas, that letter! Such hatred."

Softly, unsure he wanted to know, Legolas asked, "Did they say why they did it?"

There was a flash of emotion across Aragorn's face, just for a moment, before his features shut down. "No, no reason at all. Just sheer cruelty. People who do these kind of things do not have logical reasons."

Somehow, Legolas knew that was a lie.

000

Aragorn's whole body cried out in relief at the deliciously soft bed he slid into, so much more comfortable than the heather and straw beds he had been resting on, or the floor he had squashed himself into in the Shire. Whilst his mind might be in turmoil, his body was clean, it was warm, it was exhausted, and it was going to sleep. Legolas sank down next to him, with a soft, grateful moan, and once against the stab of guilt sliced through him.

He hated lying to Legolas, and very rarely did so, but this time it was for the best. Legolas was already punishing himself for having the idea of the trip, which had led to a long, shiny scar down one of Aragorn's arms, and for allowing Cariad to be in a vulnerable position. Whilst Aragorn knew, that Cariad's captors truly wanted to steal the young Prince with a passion, and would have found a way even if Cariad had been locked in his room for years. But Legolas could not see it like that. Now, with Faramir accusing him of being the reason for Éowyn pushing him away, Aragorn knew that Legolas could not stand anymore. Aragorn could not tell the elf that he was the reason for Cariad's capture.

A tender hand twirled a lock of hair around its long finger. "Tomorrow I am going to take you to the Healers, so we can find out about… whether we will have a child. Now that some of the councillors know."

"In recent days, I have begun to suspect that I am wrong. The sickness stopped, but I have not grown," Aragorn confessed.

"You have been stressed," Legolas pointed out, "You have not been eating correctly, and you are tired. What about the headaches you have been having?"

"I fear to get too excited," Aragorn confessed. Against his will, his eyes began to close. He was so tired. "I do not want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me," Legolas murmured. He shifted closer so that Aragorn could lean into him. He stroked down the human's arm, tracing over the scar left by the Warg. The sensation sent tingles down Aragorn's nerve. "It is I who has been disappointing you."

"Nonsense," muttered Aragorn, his voice dragged with exhaustion. He summoned up the energy to feel regretful for not helping his husband, but sleep was clawing at him. "Sleep. Now please?"

Legolas planted a kiss on Aragorn's temple. "Sleep well, my love."

000

"Atar, Atar." Legolas was jerked blearily back to consciousness, and opened his eyes. Rilluin's face swum into view, right above Legolas.

"What is wrong?" Legolas asked, immediately, sitting up against the headboard. Suddenly, he found Rilluin crawling into his lap, to be embraced in his arms. "You are shaking," observed Legolas, soft voiced so as not to wake his husband.

"I dreamt about Cariad again." Rilluin whispered. "I hate it. I hate it so much Atar!"

Stroking his son's hair, Legolas asked, "What did you see ion nin? Can you tell me? Did you see Cariad?"

A small squeak of fear escaped Rilluin's lips as he nodded. "He looks so bad, Atar. He was bleeding and… you have to go and find him."

"I want to. I want to so much," Legolas confessed. "But I cannot until I know where Cariad is."

"I know…" Rilluin paused and, though the night was pitch black, Legolas was sure that he was biting his lip.

"What do you know?" Legolas asked at once. "Tell me the name, Rilluin."

"Lord Merelents," whispered Rilluin. The moment the name passed the boy's lips, the tension inside him melted away and he ceased shivering. Legolas' whole body gave an involuntary jerk at the name, and his whole vision was filled with the face of the evil, greedy man, wild, greasy, grey streaked hair, a once broken nose, who had wanted to uproot his whole family and use the Mordor lands for cultivation.

He could find Cariad, now he knew where to look. Legolas leant over and shook his husband's shoulder. "Aragorn – will you look after Rilluin?" Aragorn blinked up drowsily at his lover, and nodded once, too asleep to process what his husband was asking of him, or to ask why. He merely patted the space next to him, which Legolas had vacated in order to roll over and talk to Rilluin. The child fell into the space and pulled his human father's arm around him. "I will be back," Legolas said quietly as he hauled himself out of his bed. He threw his clothes on faster than ever before, and hurried through the corridor.

Warm in his bed, Aragorn snuffled sleepily and closed his eyes, as Rilluin buried close.

000

"This is ridiculous," growled Glorfindel, digging his fingers into his hair furiously. "The border between Mordor and Gondor is three hundred miles long. We can not face that. He could be anywhere."

"I think we can dismiss Northern Ithilien," muttered Erestor, tired eyes scanning the map in front of him. "There is so much marshland...I doubt he will have gone there."

"But Southern Ithilien is so much bigger," Legolas added. "If we cancel out the North, we still have so much land."

"Wait a moment," Erestor exclaimed, more to himself than anybody else. He stood and left the room. Legolas could hear him clattering around in the next room. – Faramir's office.

Glorfindel looked up at the younger elf, seeing the worry in his eyes, but the spark of action as well. "He will not be anywhere near Osgiliath or Emyn Muil."

"I understand why he would not live near big cities," Legolas said frowning down at the map, "But why not Emyn Muil?"

"It is a hill, Legolas." Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "He wishes to farm. He will want flat land."

"But the border is mountainous," Legolas said.

As if a candle had been lit, Glorfindel's eyes burned with brightness. "What about here?" He leant forwards and pointed, "South, by the River Poros? It provides water, it is the smallest mountain path..."

Legolas shook his head, doubtful. "I am not sure. If he was to head far south, why would he take the gap of Rohan?"

"To confuse you?" Glorfindel suggested.

"We did go through two forests," Legolas conceded, "Perhaps to lose us. And kept close to the Northern side of the mountains. So perhaps he was heading South."

They frowned down at the map for a long moment in the dim half light of the few candles they had hurriedly lit. Suddenly, however, Erestor burst through the door, and dropped a highly colour coded map of Gondor onto the table. "Erestor, my love," Glorfindel said, barely glancing at the paper. "That does not even have Mordor on it."

"No, but it has Gondor on it," Erestor reasoned. "And the division of land between the Lords. It has Lord Merelents' land on it. It is far South, just north of the River Poros."

"Hah!" Glorfindel gave the sharp exclamation, suddenly switching sides. "I told you, Legolas!"

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked, sitting up straight.

"I am. It says as much there. He will have just expanded his lands. It makes sense," Erestor said.

"Right." Legolas got to his feet. "Erestor, would you please ask as many men as we can spare. I know you can find them from the lists."

"Of course." The elf nodded, and pulled his hands up to his hair. He snapped a leather band around it to keep it away from his face; Legolas had pulled them from their beds in the middle of the night, but an hour before.

"What can I do?" Glorfindel asked.

Legolas was hesitant for a moment and then asked, "Would you come with me? Please Glorfindel."

Erestor and Glorfindel shared a quick look, but then the Balrog Slayer nodded. "Of course."

"Then send a messenger to my father, tell him we are leaving before dawn," sighed Legolas. "Then prepare yourself, and your horse. Then we will leave."

000

"Aragorn, are you awake?" Legolas asked, cautiously, as he took a seat next to his husband on the bed.

"No. Will you go away?" Aragorn muttered.

"No, sweetest one. Well –" Legolas paused and added, "- I will be soon enough." He kept his voice low; Rilluin was sleeping next to his human father. "Please, wake up."

Aragorn shifted and lay his head in his husband's lap. "What is the matter Legolas?" he mumbled tiredly. His body was weary and dissolved into the soft mattress. He did not want to move.

"We think we know where Cariad is," Legolas murmured. running his hand over Aragorn's forehead, smoothing the curls down. He already had his husband's face very much memorised but he wanted to remember every inch of it, before he left. "I am leaving as soon as I can."

At once, the human's eyes shot open. "Of course. Of course you must."

Legolas took a deep breath and stated, "You can not come with me, melda."

"I know," Aragorn sighed. "I was about to tell you as much." He sat up, careful of his son, and leant back against Legolas, to be embraced by him, with slightly desperate strength. "If I have a child inside me, I dare not risk him. And Faramir needs me here to take over the Kingdom from me." Legolas' hands moved down and cupped Aragorn's stomach gently but possessively. They both knew that this could be the last time they held each other, at least for a while.

"You are taking your weapons?" Aragorn checked, nervously. He covered his husband's hands with his own. There was something so intimately warm about the positioning: every one of Legolas' touches was always so loving, but the hands twitched, slightly nervous.

"I already sent a boy to wake the smiths – to sharpen my knives," Legolas told his husband. "I only have moments with you, meleth."

"Is your quiver full?" Aragorn asked.

"I have done this before, remember?" Legolas said. He let his forehead drop onto Aragorn's shoulder.

Aragorn turned and cupped Legolas' cheek in the palm of his hand. "I am going to miss you. So much. But bring my baby boy back to me please, Legolas."

"I will," Legolas gave a small smile, filled with a restrained hope, as if he did not truly dare to believe that maybe he had a chance to find Cariad. To bring him home.

**A/N: So... only four reviewers last chapter. Thank you, you guys! The rest of you – I'm sorry if I wrote a bad chapter :( **


	40. Action

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Aragorn sat, watching over his sleeping son as the dawn light streamed in through the window, gradually turning into day. Somewhere, maybe miles away, Legolas was riding, pushing his horses as fast as she could go over such a long distance, away from him. He was left to sort out the mess in his Kingdom and look after his children. Quietly, when it began to get too late for him to use the excuse of Rilluin to stay in bed anymore, he slipped out and began to put his clothes on. He bit at his lip in order to keep himself from expressing his fear aloud, and waking up his clearly exhausted son. When dressed, he slipped out of the room and turned to the guards. "The three of you – do not move from this spot. Do not let anyone pass this door to Rilluin unless they have a note with my express permission upon it, and my seal." He held up his hand for examination by the guards.

"And if the Prince Rilluin wakes and wishes to leave the room?" asked one of the guards.

"You send a messenger to find me," Aragorn replied, sternly. He could see the dismay in his guards' eyes at the fact that their King thought this was necessary. However, without another word, Aragorn turned and headed towards his office.

Faramir was waiting for him.

"Just tell me what you want me to do, and I will do it," Aragorn stated. "Just so long as you ask Erestor to take care of my children, whilst I work. I know he kept an eye on Liana for me last night."

"Why is Legolas not looking after them?" Faramir asked, his eyebrow raised sceptically; Aragorn knew that look. Immediately he knew that, without doubt, Faramir was already aware of Legolas' absence, and merely wanting to embarrass him by making him confess. "Why is Legolas' horse gone? Why are six of my best men gone?"

"They are looking for Cariad, as well you know," Aragorn sighed, moving around and throwing himself down into his chair. "We think we know where he is."

"You told me you would not do this," Faramir said, angry, swinging his chair around violently to face his King. "You promised me. I thought I could sleep in peace knowing that the Kingdom was going to be safe in your hands."

"The Kingdom is safe in my hands," Aragorn protested immediately. "It is my Kingdom! I am the King. I do not have to clear every one of my actions with you. You are not my Keeper."

"Yes I am! I am your Steward," exclaimed Faramir. "That is, indeed, my duty."

"I made a decision, and my men obeyed my instruction," Aragorn said, folding his arms over his chest, defiantly. "That is the natural order of things. It would be too late to change that even if I wanted to." He did not mention that Legolas was the one who made the decision; neither of them needed their authority questioned. He, after all, had agreed at once.

"On the whim of a child's dream," Faramir pointed out, incredulously. "As far as I have heard. You ought to have woken me up. Then I could have stopped you."

"Another reason why we did not tell you," Aragorn said, shaking his head. Faramir gave a soft, cynical snort, and emotion swelled in Legolas suddenly. "If there is a chance I… we can get Cariad back. We have done it. So deal with it and forget it."

Faramir folded his arms, mirroring Aragorn's falsely relaxed hostile position. "Consult me on these things in the future."

"Fine!" snapped Aragorn.

In a softer, more weary and tired tone now, Faramir asked, "Have you found out if you are carrying a child yet?"

Aragorn shook his head, raising an eyebrow. "When precisely do you propose I could have found the time for that? Before or after I sent my husband off into the middle of nowhere at the more dangerous edges of my Kingdom?"

"Go," Faramir sighed. "Go and find out rather than hold the possibility of it over me again. I will have a list of the most important jobs prepared for you when you get back."

Aragorn left at once.

Before going to the Healers, Aragorn paused at his bedroom, and found Rilluin in the midst of waking up, padding towards the bathroom. "Good morning ion in," Aragorn said, softly as he closed the door on the world.

Rilluin paused and turned around, his cheeks bright red in colour. Aragorn's thoughts immediately skipped to the more terrifying possibilities; some sort of fever for example, but then Rilluin dipped his head in embarrassment. "I did not meant to fall asleep next to you last night. I am sorry. It was very childish of me."

Aragorn chided himself for jumping to the worst conclusion. "I do not mind. I do not mind at all, Rilluin. You are scared for your brother, and there is no shame in that," Aragorn said, urgently, taking a number of hurried steps forwards towards his son. "I am in constant fear for him. And for you, and your sister."

Flinching, Rilluin protested, "Do not fear for me father, please."

As Aragorn took a seat on the bed, he sighed, "I have always feared for you, and I always will. But when this Lord Merelents is captured, the worry will lessen. Do not fret, Rilluin." In a moment, he found his son in his arms.

"Has Atar gone?" Rilluin asked in a muffled voice. "I wanted to say goodbye."

"He said goodbye to you," Aragorn promised. "He kissed your forehead and promised to return to you as soon as he could."

"I wanted to go with him."

"Neither I nor your Atar would have let you. Not yet. You are only just into double figures," Aragorn said, but reluctantly added, "When you are older, if, Valar forbid, your father and I have to ride out in defence of our country, you can come with me. But not today –"

"But…" Rilluin tried to protest.

"Not today. Not when you are so in danger, too," Aragorn murmured.

With a moan, Rilluin pulled away and suddenly observed, "You have things to do, surely Atar. Faramir will not allow you to stay away from work for too long. Is Uncle Tor still here?"

Aragorn nodded, but added, "You know that I can stay here, if you want me to."

"No. Come on Ada," Rilluin stood up, ready to lead his father out of the room.

000

Legolas shivered with slight fear, and the cold wind blowing in his face. He did not normally feel the cold. Certainly not when he was with Aragorn; he never felt cold when he was with Aragorn. But somewhere south, south, south was his little one, his sweet Cariad. He would be colder than Legolas; he did not have Legolas' fiery elvish blood. But he was his son. Even before he knew Cariad existed, he was his son. Legolas believed that truly. That is why they had fallen into friendship so very easily and quickly.

Rilluin had foresight, though experience had taught them that it was only a few days forwards. Hopefully, what Rilluin saw would begin to change soon enough.

He leant forwards on his horse, pushing her onwards. He knew that Glorfindel was watching him carefully, making sure he did not force her to go too fast, despite the fact he felt that he was the worst person to judge it. He was as impatient as the younger elf to get to Cariad. It was a worrying, wearying responsibility.

000

Cold, strange hands probed and prodded and pressed at Aragorn's stomach. It was clear that they were looking hard, hoping desperately.. Several Healers had come and gone with verdicts whispered, just outside of Aragorn's earshot. This was their King. They had to be right. He wished Legolas was here, to hold his hand, to kiss his knuckles, to banish the fear and confusion, the doubt and painful hope he could not help but feel. Was it selfish to want his husband by his side, when he was doing better by saving their son.

Goosebumps raised on his skin under the icy hands of the Head Healer, pulled in from his house so early in the morning, his hands made bitter by the freezing winds. Aragorn closed his eyes. He did not want to see his expression. He did not want those hands on him. Only Legolas should be allowed to touch him so intimately. All he could hear was hissing whispers.

When the time passing became too long and too much for him to bear, Aragorn sat up, pushing his clothes down, brushing the emotionless hands away. Why had his father left? This examination should have been swift and warm and personal. It would have been if his father had not left. Eventually, Aragorn snapped. "Tell me the truth."

Either they were reluctant to say that Aragorn was pregnant in case they found that they were wrong, and were punished, or there was no child, and they did not want to disappoint their King. There was a soft shuffle, something of a commotion over by the door. No one wanted to take the responsibility. No one wanted the blame.

"Someone tell me," Aragorn matching each of the Healers' eyes, demanding answers immediately. The Head Healer stepped forwards. "Sire, I do not wish to tell you this but… there is no child. We have all agreed upon this. I am sorry."

Aragorn's head bowed, hiding the disappointment which made him want to sob. The man was still talking to him, and, like a flailing man hanging on to a breaking branch, he tried to grasp onto the words, "There may have been a child, in the past, but one is not there now. We do not know how your body works, with its ability to have children, and there is some tenderness, so perhaps there had been. However, we do not believe… at this point in time, your body does not carry a child."

"Please, leave," Aragorn commented, his voice steely steady. He did not have to ask for confidence; he already knew it would be kept secret – the Head Healer was a grim faced man Aragorn had asked to be elevated because he knew he had the ability to keep his staff in line.

One by one, the Healers left the room, and Aragorn allowed himself to curl up in a ball, and let the tide of his disappointment swell over him.

000

Miles away, Legolas felt the crash of devastation beat down on his husband. At once, he reigned his horse to a halt. _'Aragorn, Aragorn, what is it? What is this which causes you so much pain?'_ Whatever gave Aragorn pain, even without the bond in place, made Legolas suffer too. _'Aragorn?'_

"Legolas, what are you doing?" Glorfindel demanded. "When I said slow down, before, I did not mean stop." There were a few surprised cries of, "My Lord!" as men skidded to a halt on braying horses.

"Stop talking! Let me concentrate," snarled Legolas, more viscously than he meant to. He strove to find the thread of the bond, but it was like trying to catch a strand of gossamer in a high wind. _'Aragorn. Aragorn!' _Nothing but grief streamed towards Legolas, but it was much less than the original burst. Either Aragorn was moving away or he was controlling his grief, burying it down inside him. Legolas knew that it would eat away inside his husband until he let it loose.

"I have to go back," Legolas gasped, panicking. "Aragorn needs me. I have to back." He knew what it was. Of course he did. Aragorn had said that he would find out if he was with child today. The answer had to be no.

"No, Legolas." Glorfindel made his horse sidle up to Legolas and grabbed his shoulder. "Aragorn does not need you. Cariad needs you. Aragorn has his friends close –"

"He does not! Aragorn has very few friends," Legolas protested hurriedly. "Elladan and Elrohir are on the trail to Cariad, you and I are here. Father is here. Faramir is not a friend to him right now. He only has Erestor and those not too close to him. No one to hold him." No one to hold Legolas either.

Thranduil rode up to Legolas' other side. "My dearest son, you can not go home now. We have to bring Cariad home. You know that we do."

A few minutes later, tears streaming down his cheeks and being snatched away by the wind, Legolas' horse had returned to her normal pace.

000

Aragorn thought that maybe, just maybe, he felt the caress of something; a feather light touch of something warm and loving. He swallowed his agony away and forced his breathing to slow down, lessen. He ached for his husband. His body throbbed for his child that may or may not have existed, knowing that perhaps the Healer had been trying just to bring him some positivity, and for his child that was far too far away. But his city cried for his attention.

He had to get up. He had to wash his face. He had to dry his tears, and he had to walk out of the room with his head held high. For that is what Kings ought to do.

000

Their company paused at a village, and Glorfindel dismounted. He moved over to Legolas and rested a hand on Legolas' leg. The younger elf's body gave a jolt at the touch; clearly he had not been paying attention to the present. "I will see what support we can find to face Merelents."

"I trust you to do your best," Legolas murmured, still gazing out towards the North.

"But we may need you," Glorfindel said, hesitant to press too hard. "People will sympathise with you if they see you and your misery. Wives will hug their own children close and send their husbands out to help you."

Legolas shuddered in the biting wind, and pulled his cloak tighter around him. "Is it more likely to bring Cariad home?" He glanced at Thranduil for confirmation.

His father gave a small smile and nodded his head, trying to encourage him. "Go on, ion nin. Dismount and go into the village. Close off your elvish sensibilities. Let your emotions shine through for now. Some of tem. Sometimes, you must."

Reluctantly, Legolas dismounted and did what he was told. Crowned with a circlet borrowed from his father, his one sign of authority, he stepped into the centre of the village, where Glorfindel had gathered the villagers, perhaps three hundred men, women and children. Glorfindel was speaking.

"-to find him we need all the strength you can spare."

A loud voice burst out from the crowd. "Would you spare the same force for our children? If they went missing?" Legolas' eyes, which had been counting men (there were fewer than he had hoped. He presumed it was a result from the war) caught onto the speaker; a woman with numerous children clustered around her skirts.

"Legolas?" Glorfindel directed the question at the Consort.

Legolas took a deliberate step forwards. "Yes," he said, frankly. "The city would donate any guards it could to finding any missing persons reported to us. Why? Are there any missing now?"

The women looked about her and then realised she had been volunteered to speak. Her shoulders squared. "Not recently but, before the war, my eldest son went missing. Denethor promised help but none came. I have not seen him since. Since the war, one child got lost, but he has been found. Without your help?"

"Did you ask for it? Because we are asking for it now," Glorfindel stated.

Legolas took another step forwards, pleading this time. "If your son disappeared, then you know how I am feeling. How hopeless you are and how desperate. You would do anything to get him home. We think we know where my little boy is, and I am begging you, to let me bring him home."

The woman paused, registering the pain in Legolas' face, and then nodded. "My husband and my brother will go with you. So will any husband brave enough to admit he has a heart. You will have your son back soon enough."

000

"You have been crying," Faramir observed, turned in his seat to watch Aragorn walk around the desk to his seat. "Not good news?"

"No, thank you for your support," grumbled Aragorn. He flung himself into his seat. "Come, give me the list of things to do."

"Here." Faramir leant over his desk and pressed the scroll into Aragorn's hands. The writing was tiny and the paper long. Aragorn sighed. "That is the detail for the next few days."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Go away, Faramir. The air is cold between us and for it to be warm between us, you have to talk to Éowyn."

There was a quick rap on the door. Rilluin stepped in. Faramir glanced between father and son, and then stood. "Do not be foolish enough to expect anything good to come from this."

"Do not be so foolish as to think I can not," Aragorn replied. He switched his faze to his son. "Come here ion nin. Close the door so Faramir can leave."

Rilluin pranced over to his father and perched on the arm of the chair. The poise and position of his body reminded Aragorn painfully of Legolas. Faramir disappeared out of the room. "Ada, can I help you?" Rilluin asked, the moment the door closed.

"You have never showed interest in the running of the Kingdom before," Aragorn said cautiously. "Why do you want to help now?"

Reaching forwards for one of the long quills on the desk, Rilluin replied, "I am bored. Uncle Elladan and Uncle Elrohir are not here for lessons, Glorfindel and Atar are gone, and Erestor is being boring, looking after the babies."

Aragorn rolled his hand back and asked, "What about Théo? Were you not excited about seeing him again?" He dismissed the fact that only a day before Rilluin was al but ignoring him. Whatever Glorfindel had said to him had clearly affected him, along with Legolas' conversation in the depth of night and Aragorn's in the morning.

"I was, but he is packing for his mother," Rilluin sighed, looking every bit the hard done by child. "Please let me help."

"Of course," Aragorn said, "I appreciate it. Sit down there." Aragorn moved a stack of papers to make room. "Let me find you something to do."

000

Legolas took a deep breath as he watched from his hiding place. They had managed to summon up about two hundred men from the villages, enough to take the small house by force and prevent anyone from escaping through the farm. No one would get hurt with a force like this in defence. They had only asked men who had horses to join them, so all were mounted, for Legolas had wanted speed over numbers. He remembered the futility of the slow moving progress, and shuddered.

His father reached over and wrapped his hand around his wrist. "Stay yourself. Wait for the signal," whispered Thranduil. Legolas realised he had been edging forwards, impatiently. The men had to complete the circle before Legolas, Thranduil and Glorfindel led the charge of twoscore men into the house and took it over.

Breathing harshly, Legolas demanded, "Will they not hurry?"

"Patience, you have been waiting already. Wait a little longer."

000

Under cover of darkness, and four black-clad guards, Aragorn made his way down the richer streets of Gondor, and slipping into a doorway. He knocked once and was admitted immediately, by a maid, who recognised who he was. "Take me to your Mistress," Aragorn ordered, pulling his head away from his face and down from his hair.

"My Mistress is putting the young Master to bed, and then wished to retire herself," the maid said. Aragorn raised a cynical eyebrow, and the maid hastily corrected herself. "But I will fetch her for you sire."

"I would be grateful," Aragorn said, chiding.

After a few minutes, the maid returned, serving the King and his guards ale and hot biscuits. Aragorn refused the alcohol and took water instead, always worrying about what took his invisible, possible child from him or what prevented another being created. Eventually, Éowyn descended the stairs. Aragorn rose from his chair, and his eyes widened involuntarily at her appearance.

She sighed as she reached the bottom step, slowly. "You had better come through to my lounge." Aragorn stepped up quickly and opened the door for her into the next room. Her rigid shoulders lessened slightly at the action, as she walked through, hand at the base of her spine.

"I am sorry for not calling sooner, but your husband has been keeping me busy," Aragorn said, waiting as Éowyn lowered herself stiffly into a chair before he took his seat. At this moment, Aragorn knew that he was not King - he had come as a concerned family friend and that was not to change, today.

"And for calling so late," Éowyn pointed out. Over the back of the sofa was a thick throw, and she dragged it down over herself.

"Yes, as I said, your – "

"He does that," Éowyn interrupted.

Aragorn bit his lip, in the tense silence that followed, his eyes irresistibly drawn back to Éowyn's abdomen and away again. "Is it his?" he finally blurted out.

"Bastard!" came the immediate exclamation. "Of course! Faramir is the only man I have ever… how can you… I have never…!"

"I am sorry, I am sorry, forgive me," begged Aragorn. "I am sorry. I am tired. You are pregnant, I did not know and your husband blames my husband for your separation."

The last statement made Éowyn's body jerk in surprise. Then her face hardened and she replied bitterly, "Of course he blames Legolas. He would blame anyone but himself. Anything to avoid taking responsibility for himself. He is worse than a child in that way."

"What is it that is going on with you?" Aragorn asked, leaning forwards towards her.

"Nothing anymore," Éowyn replied, her hands wrapping miserably around her swollen stomach. "It was not Legolas' fault and neither was it yours. If he had wanted to, he could have returned to me. Had he wanted to, he could have taken the thirty minutes it would have taken to kiss his children goodnight. He could have been there when I discovered that I was pregnant. He could be here now had he; because I am tired and I ache and scared and trying to take care of our however many children on my own."

Aragorn frowned – curiosity piqued. "What do you mean 'however many children'?" He glanced at her stomach – she looked closer to birth than Aragorn knew she was. When he left for the journey, she ought to have been showing already, particularly as the spring clothes she wore were so thin, and tight.

Lowering her eyes to her knees, Éowyn paled hurriedly. "I, as you did, am carrying two children. Perhaps three. The Healers seem not to be able to decide what is my liver and what is my child." Aragorn snorted softly. "They merely want to wait and see how large I grow." Her hands trembled in her lap.

"You are scared," Aragorn observed quietly.

"I am alone," Éowyn whimpered. Unbidden, unannounced, tears began to stream down her face.

Immediately, Aragorn stood, and hurried to sit next to her. He clasped her hands in his own, and, hopelessly, Éowyn sagged against his shoulder. "You are not alone. I am right here. Faramir wishes that he could be here. He wants you to forgive him. He is inconsolable, without you. Each time you reject him, he is so very miserable. Take him back into your heart and you will never be alone again."

Éowyn shook her head, dismally, scattering tears onto her skirts like diamonds. "I will be. He loves this Kingdom more than me. His duty is more important. So I am going home. My family there will take care of me and my children.

Aragorn cupped Éowyn's chin in his hands, raising her face upwards. With gentle thumbs, he brushed away her tears. "Do not leave here. This is your home. This is your children's home. Your husband loves you, more than anything. He does not know how to show you that. Be patient with him. Give him another chance."

"I know that you gave Legolas another chance, but I do not think that I can do the same for Faramir. He has had enough chances already." She looked away from Aragorn, avoiding his eyes, as if she did not truly believe her statement. Hope swelled inside Aragorn.

"You can," Aragorn promised. "Please Éowyn. Think about it properly; you can not possibly travel to Rohan in your condition. You look full term already –"

"You gave birth to a child on a battlefield," Éowyn pointed out.

"That was different," Aragorn shook his head. "I do not want to scare you – I know how fearful you are already – but bearing more than one child is even more dangerous. People die from one. Children die. Anna died, leaving her sister behind. Do not let that happen. Stay here. Stay where Faramir can see his children, and where my brothers and I can help you deliver your children, if you want us to."

Éowyn's frail frame trembled. "I do not feel at home anywhere. I may as well do so in a place where I will no longer be hurt."

"Let your husband be your husband. Nothing that has happened can not be fixed, surely. Let him see you, let him see your children," Aragorn pleaded.

"They are better off without your friend hurting them, disappointing them," Éowyn said, her arms looping around herself protectively. Aragorn wondered curiously if this reaction was one to the early death of her father and the lack of reaction in Théoden for so long.

With a soft groan, Aragorn reclined in the chair. "Surely it is better to be disappointed but have the better times along with it, than to have no chance at all."

A few hours later, Éowyn had fallen asleep on the sofa next to him, and Aragorn slipped out of the room. He had convinced the Shield Maiden, he hoped, to stay, but he shivered from bitterness. Éowyn and Faramir had a good relationship, before they had left, and now were gifted with more children. Everywhere he turned in the streets, there were infants and expectant mothers. Even the children's cat had had a litter of kittens in their absence.

It was not fair.

000

The flaming arrow lifted in its arc across the stormy grey afternoon sky. Legolas knew that boys, Cariad's age, who had been hauled onto the back of their father's horses or had followed the company on ponies of their own, were rushing forwards with their buckets of water to be the first to put out the flames before they grew any larger. Whilst Legolas did not care about damaging the area, Rilluin's dreams could be false. Just dreams. He had to prepare himself for the possibility that Cariad was not there. However, his feet pounded across the field towards the house, Glorfindel a little ahead of him, Thranduil a little behind.

The humans were slower, but coming in around the house in a circle. There was little chance for anyone to escape their net. Their force would make up for their lack of speed. With his shoulder, Glorfindel burst through the front door. A moment later, Legolas found himself inside a rather rundown hallway, which gave the indication that once upon a time, not too far in the past, had been grand. A maid screamed as Legolas seized her by the throat.

"Cariad, the boy, the Prince. Where is he?" Legolas demanded, a feral snarl on his lips.

"I… I do not know," the maid gasped, trying desperately to stand on tiptoe to make Legolas' hold lessen, so she could breathe.

"Do not lie to me," Legolas exclaimed, but there was nothing but fear in her eyes.

"Legolas!" The named elf turned in time to see Glorfindel throw a man in page's uniform to the ground. Around them, Legolas' men were tying people up, following their instructions to secure everyone in the property. Through the room behind Glorfindel, lunch had clearly just finished, and everyone from farm boys to nobly dressed older woman were being secured. "The basement entrance is in the kitchen. Through there."

In less than three seconds, Legolas was kicking aside mouldering rugs and had discovered the entrance. "Guard it," he ordered the Balrog Slayer, who had followed him. "I am going down on my own. Make sure everyone is secured and out of sight – upstairs perhaps – by the time I emerge." Ignoring the ladder, Legolas jumped down. He hit the stone floor lightly and found himself surrounded by barrels, crates and darkness. He was suddenly supremely grateful for his elvish night vision. Following a well trodden path in the dust with swift steps, Legolas soon found what he was looking for.

A gasp passed his lips, "Oh Cariad!" He rushed to the corner and knelt by his son's side. He looked like a ragdoll, flopped over itself with it's bony spine showing. Cariad raised his filthy, ragged head, but his eyes focused on nothing, merely darted, white twin crescent moons flashing in the night. He could not see in the dark.

"Go away. No more, please," he whispered, a broken voice in the pitch black.

Quietly, Legolas said, "Little one, it is me. T is Atar. You are alright. You are safe now." He did not dare move forwards any further, touch him any more, for fear of scaring him or hurting him.

"Cariad's head shook." Stop it. I do not want to wake from this dream again."

Nervous, Legolas sought out Cariad's hand and found cold metal chains around the child's wrists. Looking closer, he found them around Cariad's ankles too. They were embedded deep into the wall. "I will be back, little one," Legolas promised in a murmur. "I will be back in…"

"No!" Skeletal hands clung to Legolas' arm. "Atar, do not go." Cariad's lip trembled; though he feared Legolas was a dream, he did not want it to end. He did not want to be left in the darkness on his own again.

"I will be back, I promise you," Legolas said, cupping Cariad's cheek in his hand. Cariad could not see in the darkness, but he could feel. "Count to a hundred, slowly, and by the time you are at that last number, I will be back. I will get you home." He withdrew his hand and crouched in front of his son instead. "Come on Cariad. Start. One, two –"

"Three, four." With the weak voice haunting his footsteps, Legolas hurried back to the ladder. He scaled it, and met Glorfindel's eyes. The Balrog Slayer's face fell at once.

"Was he… is he not there?"

"He is," Legolas said, but forgave Glorfindel for assuming otherwise at the grim expression on his face. "I need a key to the locks. I can not break them – that would scare him too much. Find one and bring it down." The moment Glorfindel nodded his agreement, Legolas slid back down. Cariad was on sixty when Legolas sat next to him. "You see?"

"You came back," Cariad gasped. He moved towards his father, feeling his way into his lap with a rattle of chains, and few hisses of pain.

Legolas pressed a kiss to the top of his son's head, whilst encircling him in gentle arms. "I will always come back. I am not a dream, and I am going to get you home. I am going to save you." Cariad was shivering from the cold stone floor, and Legolas undid his cloak with one hand. "Here, this will warm you up a little, ion nin." It was awkward, wrapping the thick wool around the child whilst accommodating for the shackles, but the shivers eased a little and it covered ugly gashes on Cariad's back from view.

"When are we going?" Cariad asked.

"As soon as Uncle Fin brings the key," Legolas promised, leaning back against the cold wall. "I am going to ride home with you, and get you out of these rags of clothes and into a hot bath to wash away the grime of your days here, and clean those wounds. Then you can fall asleep in your warm bed. And when you wake up, everything will be back to normal." Whether Cariad was not shying away from him because he trusted him, or because he thought he was a dream, Legolas did not care. As long a his son felt safe with him, L. Legolas did not want to return to the days when Cariad would flinch at any sharp movement or gruff voice, no matter how far away the action was when made.

"What about the man?" Cariad asked nervously. "The man that took me?"

"What about him ion nin?"

"Will you punish him? Will you make sure I never see him again? I do not want to come back here."

Legolas tensed his jaw and replied, "Yes. Whatever it takes." Legolas paused for a moment, then asked, "Is he the one that hurt you?"

"Yes."

Before any more could be said, there was a clatter of steps, and Cariad gave a soft scream. "It is alright, Cariad," Legolas soothed at once. "It is only Glorfindel. He has come with the key."

"How can you tell?" Cariad whimpered. "He walks the same."

"Shh sweet one, I can see." Legolas nodded at the older elf to approach. Glorfindel moved close, slowly, tentatively, as if approaching a nervous animal, before kneeling next to the boy. Cariad sat very still as the strange hands touched him, and all Legolas could do was to murmur in his son's ear that everything was alright and that no one wa sever going to hurt him again. Legolas would not let them.

When Legolas stood, he shrouded his son in the cloak, and lifted him up, cradling him as the chains fell away. Cariad clung desperately to his father's neck. "Cariad, cover your eyes. It is bright outside and it will hurt them." Cariad buried his head into Legolas shoulder obediently. Legolas was grateful; Cariad did not need to see his captors. Before he could take a step, Glorfindel's hand stopped him.

"What do you want me to do with Merelents?"

Legolas did not pause. "Kill him."

**A/N: Tada! Cariad is returned, as wished by all. Thank you for all your lovely reviews for the last chapter, the scale of response made me so happy! Love you guys, and you spurred me on to write this much this fast. Review again for the same response! :P**


	41. Emotions

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

Legolas rode his horse homewards almost as hard as he had on the way up, Cariad sitting side saddle in front of him, his head buried still in his father's chest. "Do not jump," Legolas murmured softly as, one handed, he leant down to the saddle bags to withdraw a thick fabric belt he had thrown in haphazardly. It was exquisitely jewelled and not at all practical, but he had not been paying much attention. "I am just going to tie this around your eyes, Cariad. That way the sunlight will not hurt your eyes, and then we will take it off when it gets dark so then they can adjust normally. They will not hurt."

Cariad gave a small nod, and pulled away, eyes squeezed closed so that Legolas could tie the belt over them. "Thank you," he whispered. He was still shrouded in Legolas' cloak – although Legolas had brought with him a warm set of Cariad's clothes, he had wanted to be as far away from Merelent's farm as possible by nightfall, when they would have to sleep again.

Legolas pulled his son close against him and fell into silence, grateful for his elven abilities otherwise he would not have been able to hold on so. They had a long way to go. Behind him, on a more unburdened horse, Glorfindel was catching up Legolas rode only with his guards and Cariad, leaving many of the men behind to help Thranduil with the inhabitants of the house. Slowly, Legolas began drifting away from the present, as his fury started to melt and sudden relief began to set in after a month of such tension. It was an alien emotion. His son was back in his arms, and he was heading home to his loving husband, and all would be well again. Perhaps Legolas could give Aragorn the proper ending to his holiday, the one he had planned. Eventually at least.

Without warning, Legolas was jerked back to reality by Cariad's voice. "Please do not fall silent. Please speak to me. I can not bear the quiet." The words shook as they were said.

"You are not on your own, Cariad. I am here. You can feel me, you can hear the hoofbeats." He was not trying to make excuses, but he struggled to find something to say. Then, suddenly, Legolas realised that in all probability, that was all Cariad had been able to feel and hear whilst being taken away. That was not fair on him. He burst out with the only question in his head. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me.. tell me what is going past. What the trees look like. What I look like." Cariad paused and Legolas opened his mouth to describe the weather. He could not bear to describe Cariad out loud; the filth encrusted on his skin and tangled hair, making him look like an urchin, the way he could feel every one of the child's ribs, the wasted, thin legs, the cuts which had not been treated and would not doubt scar. He was halfway through describing the clouds, with as much vocabulary as an elf could when Cariad gasped, "Sometimes I could not remember what you looked like. Please tell me that."

000

Aragorn swung into the dining room at breakfast, late again, and found Liana, Rilluin and Sinclair already stacking their breakfasts with gusto. Erestor had his back turned against Aragorn, but was seated too. "I am so sorry." He dropped into his seat and took a cold egg from the plate. Since Legolas had gone, Aragorn had been finding it very difficult to wake up on time. It took him so long to get to sleep without his elf's body as a comfort, that it was almost always at the point of morning by the time he slept anyway. There was barely any point in trying. Getting up on his own, feeling as dismal as he did, was hellish.

"Do not worry, Ada," Rilluin said, smiling wisely. The child's air of superiority made Aragorn frown.

"You are in a curiously good mood this morning," Aragorn observed, slightly irritable as he began to peel the egg. "Care to explain?"

"I had a dream last night," Rilluin said, grinning smugly. "One of the real ones. Atar and Cariad will be home soon."

Immediately, Aragorn felt his face light up. "He found him?" But then a thought occurred to him and his face fell again. "Is he alright?"

Rilluin nodded. "I think so. But he is... scared still I think. He looks… small."

"Alright." Aragorn nodded; forcing himself to acknowledge there was nothing he could do about it yet.

"That is fantastic news," Erestor grinned, looking up from his bread. "I hope that all is alright with him."

"It will be," Aragorn said at once. "Everything will be perfect again."

000

Thranduil scanned the faces of the people gathered in front of him, their hands bound, and the ties themselves knotted together, so the people were attached to each other. One of the guards dropped a boy to the floor.

"This is the last one from the farm," he spoke to the elf. "You have everyone. No one escaped."

It was a household of about forty, and Thranduil knew who he wanted to question first. Whilst the staff would be most likely to talk to him, they mostly looked confused. He might have been able to buy their allegiance, but they did not seem to know what was happening. He pointed to the elderly woman clearly from noble stock in the front row. Tears streamed down her cheeks and were soaking into her gag. "Someone untie this one." As soon as it was done, Thranduil led her out and into the room across the hallway. She came unresistingly. Since Thranduil had told them that he had killed Merelents, and his body lay broken outside for the carrion, all the fight had gone out of them. Thranduil ordered her to sit down and carefully removed the gag. "Did you know about Cariad?" he asked at once. He cold almost feel the men behind him - supposedly watching the prisoner, but truly wanting to hear the gossip – roll their eyes. But they had not been the powerful Elven King Thranduil had for millennia. They did not know what it was like, or how to judge your captives.

She raised her chin, and replied, "Yes."

"And you did not think to alert the Crown?" Thranduil asked, moving back to sit against the table. It was better to appear relaxed.

"No. Your Prince Legolas forbade us." Thranduil, who had been scanning the room, which was a small bedroom, snapped to attention. Maybe the relaxed approach had not been the right one…

"What did you say?" he demanded.

"He told my son that, if he farmed in the Mordor Lands, the Crown would not provide healthcare or aid for us if things went wrong. Things did go wrong," he said, tears leaking from her eyes onto her blotchy, wrinkled cheeks. "My husband died, and my grand daughter and daughter-in-law are dying in Mordor now."

"That is why you wanted a Healer," Thranduil exclaimed softly, but she was still talking.

"The crops failed out there. They rotted before shoots even emerged. Our bank is completely empty – the staff do not know – but there is nothing left. You can not break me anymore than I already am broken. It is foolish to think otherwise. We have nothing here anymore." There was nothing Thranduil could say. This woman had kept his grandson locked in a pit. He had seen the blood, smelt the stench of the cavern clinging to the child. He had nothing to say to her. He just did not know what to say to his son when he got back to him.

000

Legolas watched his son wolfing down his dinner. It was only soup and cold food stolen from the Merelents, but for Cariad it was a feast. "Slow down, ion nin," Legolas murmured, stroking his son's back. As much as Cariad did not want to let go of him, neither did Legolas want to let go. He did not want this to be a cruel trick. "You will be ill." Their backs were turned against the fire, and Cariad sat against his father's knees. The light was blocked for a moment, by a large shadow, and Cariad jumped. The spoon fell to the bottom of the bowl with a clatter and a soft splash. Legolas turned to find one of the guards behind him, holding his son tight.

"My Lord," the guard asked cautiously. "The soldiers want to know if they can sleep, or if they are going on again."

For a moment, Legolas' eyes widened in surprise, that the soldiers would not mind carrying onwards, even after fighting for them and riding so fast before and afterwards. "Cariad." Legolas beckoned his son into his lap. "Would you like to stop and sleep tonight, or should we carry on?"

Cariad wrapped his arms around Legolas' neck and watched the guard warily over his father's shoulder. He recognised him as one who had been with him since the beginning, and there was sadness in the adult's eyes. "Can we go? Please. I want to go home."

Raising his eyes to the guard, Legolas said, "Half an hour then back on the road. We will get this Prince home." As the guard turned, Legolas remembered his name and called out. "Bowyrs? Thank you for thinking of that."

Bowyrs merely nodded and turned away. He had seen Cariad flinch at the sight of him. He had seen that reaction before and it pained him to return to those days. Along with most of his fellow guards, he had boys of his own. No child should feel such fear.

000

Aragorn woke two mornings later with the first stirrings of the bond in his mind. _'Legolas!' _A wash of relief came through the bond reciprocated by Aragorn, but on the crests of the waves was concern and the slight remnants of fear. _'You found him?'_

'_He is in my arms now,' _Legolas replied, his mental voice dull and tired. _'Aragorn… He is hurt and he is so fearful. How will he trust men again? How can he stand to trust me?'_

'_We will show him how,' _Aragorn assured his husband, but he knew at the same time that he had not seen his youngest son and was in no place to judge his condition. _'We did it once before. We shall do so again.' _There was nothing but a sigh from Legolas, and Aragorn asked, _'How did you get so close so fast?'_

'_Cariad and I have ridden day and night. We have borrowed horses and swapped them, but it became easier as we got closer to Gondor. Once they recognised that we were Prince and King's Consort.' _It was no wonder then that Legolas sounded as tired as he did. Elves had great stamina, yet sleep had been such an infrequent occurrence that it was a surprise the elf was not falling form his horse. _'I will be with you before lunchtime. The guards fell behind. Only Glorfindel stays.' _The statements were just facts – no room left for emotion.

There was a pause and Aragorn brought the blankets self consciously around him. _'Legolas before you arrive here, let me… you must know that I have no child inside me. It was a foolish dream, mostly wistfulness' _There would not be another little Princeling or Princess scampering up the hallways of the Palace. Aragorn found himself unable to imagine the face of that dream child anymore. In Hobbiton… he had seen those who had the perfect life. The hobbits had so much joy. He was not permitted to partake of most of it in his human stone city. _'I am a fool.'_

'_You, my husband, you are not a fool,' _Legolas' stern voice replied. _'It is not foolish to dream of happiness.'_

'_The worst part… the worst part is what may have been. What could have been.' _Aragorn choked back the tears. _'There could have been a child, which is why I had pains and sickness, but if there was, it is lost. Claimed by the Valar before it even saw the sun or grew beyond the size of a pea. I failed that child. My own body.'_

There was no response for a long moment, and Aragorn thought that Legolas had stopped talking to him. He had begun to get dressed when Legolas replied, _' I am missing you. So much. I think I need to be back in your arms as much as Cariad does.'_

Aragorn tried to project his love through the bond, and coupled it with the words, _'We will be with each other soon enough. Lunchtime you said. I will hold you once more.'_

000

Aragorn was waiting at the top of the steps to the King's house, not allowed further by his guards, and Legolas trotted up the steps as fast as he could with Cariad in his arms. He set him down at the top and his hands lingered reassuringly on his shoulders. There was a pause as Cariad stared at Aragorn, fearful, as if he did not recognise him. Fear beat in the hearts of both fathers, until Cariad tripped forwards. Aragorn knelt to meet his son, wrapping him in his arms.

"Oh my sweet boy," mumbled Aragorn, pulling the child against his chest. He clutched his son close and scattered kisses across his face and hair, wherever he could reach. It took a long moment for him to calm down enough to slowly restrain his tears and, shifting, stand with the child in his arms. "You are cold. Come on ion nin. Legolas." He met his husband's eyes with yearning and fear. Legolas could not help it, he walked close to his husband's side, as near as he possibly could without tripping him. How could he have resisted that look? He needed that comfort as much as Aragorn.

Once sat in a room, Aragorn sat his son in his lap in the very corner, hoping that would mean the child would not have to watch every direction, glancing round and around, a she had seen him doing animal-like whilst Legolas ascended the steps. "I have missed you so much." Legolas knew that comment was aimed at both Cariad and himself. He busied himself lighting a fire, listing to his husband and child.

"Ada, I am so sorry," Cariad whispered hoarsely.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Aragorn promised him softly. With Cariad curled into him, Aragorn could feel every bone, each so thin he felt he could have snapped them with a pinch of his fingers. It was a terrifying thought, and made him shudder. His little one, that sweet son who he had promised to protect forever… He knew how close they must have been to losing him.

"I doubted you. I did not think you were coming back to save me. The man.. the man said the day Atar came that… if you did not pay in two days, he would kill me. And you would have to pay for my body." The words were a gush from Cariad, and Legolas' whole body stiffened. Cariad had not said so much in one go since being rescued. Aragorn did not seem to notice – of course he did not know – and merely pulled the child closer against him, letting his head drop, making a protective circle.

"I would never let him. And he would not have dared. We were always going to get you home. It was just so difficult to find you," Aragorn murmured, his eyes on Legolas. It had been so painful, watching his two other children, bereft without their brother. It did not look right without him. It was painful now, watching Legolas move towards the door, and ask in a whisper for a bath to be drawn up, and not be holding him, being held. Most of all, it hurt to know he would be leaving the two of them alone, too soon. It could not be avoided.

Cariad was unable to let the silence last, "How long was I gone?" Legolas knew there had been quiet because it felt so awkward to have been parted for so long and to be unable to grasp the conversations and connections of before. It had taken them a while. Aragorn would struggle to do so as much as he had at the beginning, but it would pass.

"Over a month," Aragorn said, mournfully – but all the days had merged into one long ache. He did not know exactly.

"Thirty nine days," Legolas interjected for his husband. Whilst Aragorn's mind had led to a muddle, Legolas' mind had catalogued each and every one of them.

"Come here, Atar," Cariad ordered, looking between his fathers. Who was Legolas to deny that plaintive voice? He sat down next to his husband and child, and Cariad pushed one of Aragorn's arms away from him. He steered the hand over to where Legolas' were clutched in his lap. The hand slipped into Legolas' and squeezed tightly… Legolas leaning into his husband's shoulder, shakily breathing in his scent. Cariad had always been comforted to see his fathers together, and broken apart when they argued. It was something solid and continual for him, and perhaps – the fathers thought – something he had not seen with his birth parents. Certainly now, it was something he wanted to see.

With his husband's elegant face buried in his neck, and his son's small form in his arms, Aragorn whispered, "Ai Elbereth." It had been far too long. A gentle arm went around Aragorn's neck, and held on. None of them planned to move at any time soon, only to stay where they were and soak up the sensation, but there was a knock on the door.

Cariad tensed at once, but Aragorn, with a reluctant moan, ordered the visitor to enter. This was not their quarters, where there was only one entrance, but there were many guards outside. No one remotely dangerous or not recognised would even be allowed near. A messenger peered into the room. "Sire, the Lord Faramir requests you return to your meeting. He says your absence is conspicuous."

For a moment, Aragorn bowed his head into Cariad's hair. Though Legolas had looked up at the knock, his hand remained in place and gave a squeeze. Aragorn understood to be understanding. He had to reply. "You can tell Faramir that my son's absence has been conspicuous and now that he has been returned, Faramir can give me five more minutes with him."

"Only five minutes?" whined Cariad, scrambling upwards. He was not prepared to let his Ada leave him so soon.

"Aragorn, you can not ask the girl to take that message," Legolas exclaimed. "She will be fried alive." But the messenger had already gone, the door already closed. Legolas sat up, pulling his arm back, though unwillingly, and buried his head in his hands. He did not want to say the words, but he had to. From the brief conversation he had had with Aragorn before leaving, and with Glorfindel on the road, to know that Éowyn and Faramir were in trouble. The city would suffer without Faramir and Aragorn working as they ought to. It needed them both. If Legolas knew Aragorn, and he did, more intimately than anyone, then he would be trying to put them together. That required time away from work for Faramir, so Aragorn needed to be there. "Go on, Aragorn." Get out of here and get back as soon as you can. We will manage here without you."

000

Cariad was tiny under the blankets, and paler than Legolas had thought. The cheekbones were causing stark shadows, like dark chalk smudges on his cheeks, but he was clean. Cariad tossed and turned, trying to sleep, but struggling. He was exhausted but sleep was hard to find.

"Atar, can I come in?" asked a soft whisper, from outside the door.

"Can Rilluin come in, ion nin?" Legolas asked Cariad, keeping his face blank to hide how his heart had jumped at his oldest son's voice. He had been too busy with Cariad, and unable to spare the time to see his other son or his daughter. Cariad would not let him leave him by himself. "You are not sleeping anyway."

Cariad nodded and sat up in his bed, as Rilluin came cautiously into the room. He carried a basket in his hands. "Hello toron nin." He sat without asking permission in his father's lap and announced, "I have presents for you." He reached into the basket and pulled out several packages. "The cooks have made you cakes…"He placed them on the bed, and a heavenly smell filled the air. "Liana made you a dough necklace, with Erestor, so did Sinclair but then one of the dogs ate it." A small smile began to grace Cariad's lips at last, and Legolas leant back against his hands. "No open your hands and close your eyes," Rilluin ordered.

"Do not boss your brother around," chided Legolas, softly. He knew Cariad did not want to close his eyes, and make it dark again.

"Fine," Rilluin replied sulkily. "Ruin the surprise." Carefully, slowly, he took from the basket what he had kept in the other half of it, hidden away. A little ball of fur was passed from one boy's hands to the other. Cariad gave a small squeak of delight, and Legolas' heart gave another leap high into his throat.

"Ohh, a kitten," murmured Cariad, staring down at the tiny form.

"Perdika had a litter," Rilluin told his brother. "Erestor told me I should not take the babies away, but Ada said that I could if I put it back when it started to cry for food." Rilluin lowered his voice to a whisper, as if Legolas could not hear every word. "He was distracted by worry and work. I do not think he was paying attention."

Legolas shook his head at his children, but did not truly feel disapproving. It was so different, and so much better now they were home, safe and enclosed in this room of his. Rilluin was clearly a good influence, a healing influence on his brother. He liked that. He closed his eyes, at peace and relaxed enough to listen to his sons' speech.

Rilluin was speaking. "She is only a few weeks old. Perdika had six kittens, and this is the biggest."

"I thought Liana and Anna were small when they were born. Did she get fat like Ada did?" There was curiosity and fascination in Cariad's voice.

Shifting painfully in Legolas' lap, Rilluin replied, "I do not know, but probably. Her stomach is hanging down now, though, and –"

Rilluin's voice started to drain away as tiredness began to claim Legolas.

000

Hours later, Aragorn found his sons, his husband and a tiny crying kitten in Cariad's room. He rolled his eyes and lifted the bundle of fur up first. Quickly, he passed it to a page boy outside the room and told him where the mother could be found. Then he returned to the humans in his care. Cariad was curled in his bed, having made himself as small as he possible could, and Rilluin was wrapped in a blanket in one of the chairs, quite peaceful, but Legolas remained kneeling on the floor. In the light of the guttering candles, he was slouched over the bed, head in his arms.

Aragorn crouched next to his husband and ran a tender hand over his silky hair. "Melda, you will hurt your neck sleeping down there," whispered Aragorn. He stroked the elf's hair gently in the dying light, until the elf raised his head, in a slow movement. "Hello, beautiful one."

Blearily, Legolas blinked his eyes and raised his head. It gave a sharp wooden crack. "I fell asleep," the elf observed.

"Yes you did," Aragorn gave a sof chuckle as he sought out his husband's hand.

"More than once I think."

Aragorn pulled him to his feet carefully. "Come now. Quietly. Come to bed." He led his elf out of the room, hand clutched tightly. He remembered, years ago, sneaking through Imladris corridors, holding hands fast. Now he owned the corridors and would make sure they were safe. He could walk with his lover with pride.

When they got into the bedroom, Aragorn closed the door, and a moment later found himself with his back against the door, and in Legolas' arms. "What are you doing?" asked Aragorn, as Legolas pressed his face into his neck, leaning heavily against him. The elf look a long breath, taking in a deep lungful of his husband's scent, allowing it to wash over him and soothe him.

"I am holding you," Legolas said, with a nervous swallow. He had to talk. He needed to as much as Cariad needed to hear words. "Aragorn ,it was so dark down there. Our little boy –"

"I know, my love," Aragorn soothed, his hands coming around Legolas' waist in turn.

"he is so pale."

"I know meleth."

"He is so thin."

Sighing, Aragorn said, "Melda nin, I know. But you can not keep thinking of him. There is nothing we can do for him. He is sleeping – one of the best medicines there is. You need to switch off and –" His voice trailed off into a soft gasp. Legolas' face had moved, his lips had found Aragorn's neck. They were kissing and sucking and – ah! – nipping. Aragorn's nerves sang. "Ai, Legolas, stop."

Legolas broke away from his throat and asked, "Are you sure you want me to stop? I do not think I want to." Elegant hands moved to Aragorn's hips, and brought their bodies against each other. He moved his lips to Aragorn's jaw instead, placing hot kisses in a line up towards the human's ear.

"You are not as tired as I thought," Aragorn observed.

Pausing, Legolas warned, "A short burst of energy. Do not expect it to last."

"Then we had best make the most of it." Aragorn forced Legolas' chin up. "My lips are what you are supposed to kiss, dear fool of mine."

"Hey-" Legolas' protest was shut off as Aragorn's lips met his. It started slowly, a few gentle presses and brushes, their breath mingling, until Legolas' tongue darted out and trailed along Aragorn's bottom lip. The human groaned, and his eyes fluttered closed, as Legolas explored the mouth he never wanted to forget, teasing with each touch, until Aragorn began to grow impatient. His hands wrapped around the back of Legolas' neck, desperate for more contact. There was not enough. Restlessly, Aragorn shifted against Legolas' body, trying to get closer. The kiss was heated, and Aragorn's body began to burn. Legolas shifted a thigh in between his legs. Aragorn could not breathe or think enough to try.

When they broke away, panting, Aragorn gasped, "You are wearing too many clothes."

There was no time for a sensual undressing. Hands grasped and grappled at clothing – their own and each other's, until there was a pile of clothes on the floor. Aragorn's heart raced as Legolas pushed him against the wall, back against his chest. A playful hand slid down to the inside of Aragorn's thigh, stroking lightly, for a moment, as the other hand slid up to his shoulder, pausing to circle one of the human's nipples on it's journey. He shuddered, as Legolas applied pressure to the sensitive areas, and heat spread through his body, scorching his nerves. "I want you," Aragorn gasped, trembling with need. Legolas' hardness was pressed against his back. "Tease later, I need you inside me. The oil is in the desk."

Together, they stumbled over to the desk. "It is dark. I can not see," Aragorn said, as he tripped over a shoe. He fell into the desk. Legolas laughed, a short burst of amusement.

"Hold onto the desk, clumsy human." He felt giddy with arousal and triumph. He pulled the oil out of the drawer. The bottle was cold in his hot hand. "Lean over," Legolas murmured, slicking his hand with oil. Aragorn hissed as Legolas slipped the first digit inside him, pain flaring.

"It has been too long," The human moaned, gripping the desk.

"I will be gentle," Legolas promised, stretching him carefully. "You must relax."

Aragorn gave a long exhalation, as Legolas' other hand crept up his body, stroking, leaving a trail of small flames in its wake. He leant his head back into the touch, as Legolas added another finger, then another. He was as impatient as Legolas, a fire aching in his groin, but it was merely coal smouldering compared with the explosion that burst into being when Legolas pushed inside. Aragorn keened. His stomach shuddered as he struggled to breathe and take in enough oxygen. His back arched. Legolas had frozen, his hands on Aragorn's hips, not wanting to move, unable to cause his husband pain. "I am sorry –" All he could see was his husband's tense, muscular back, broad shoulders heaving, and the curly head hung out of sight.

"I was just not ready." After a moment, Aragorn took a long breath and raised his head. "Move."

"Are you sure?" Legolas was nervous, but at the same time, surrounded by such violent heat. His body was as tense as Aragorn's, yearning to do as Aragorn said. He needed the friction.

There was a smile in Aragorn's voice as he replied. "I need you. To move." To illustrate his point, impatient in the face of arousal that was becoming desperation, Aragorn moved backwards, further impaling himself on the elf's length. It hurt but there was such thick pleasure in the sharp pain that he did not care. The need for his husband was all consuming. Sweat burs out on Legolas' skin in needle-like pinpricks, and he could no longer resist.

Both men moaned at the first thrust. Suddenly they were moving in synchrony, pumping bodies increasing in frantic pace. Aragorn cried out as Legolas hit that sweet, secret spot only his elf had ever found. The rich, deep-down ache grew and swelled and multiplied. Pleasure flooded every corner of their bodies and minds. Intensity beyond words wiped all thoughts away as the tempo increased. All too soon, the pressure became too much and their bodies convulsed in ecstasy.

000

"I am so tired," Legolas sighed, leaning back into the pillows as Aragorn pulled the covers up around their rapidly cooling bodies. The human gave a soft smile as he leant down and cushioned his cheek on his husband's toned chest. Though his elf had been spent, Aragorn had managed to convince him to take a short bath, wash away his cares, before dressing and burying into bed.

"So sleep," Aragorn reasoned, though his blood still pumped too fast for him to do as he preached just yet. Slowly, with feather light touches, he began to trace his circles on his husband's pale skin. Just to make sure it was still there. "No one will disturb us tonight."

"I can not stop thinking of Cariad," Legolas replied, his hand on Aragorn's waist, tapping with unconscious nervousness. "His little heart shaped face smiling when Rilluin joked with him. Like he could forget then." He paused, and swallowed unhappily. "He did not smile with me. He did not even talk as much with me as he did with you and Rilluin."

Aragorn did not turn up to speak to his husband, merely continued gazing as if fascinated at the elf's bellybutton, tracing around and around it with his little finger. "Legolas you are his father. You and I inevitably have very different relationships with Cariad than he does with Rilluin. He has to show a brave face to him or he has no pride. That wore off as I got older, with Elrohir at least, because I had few others, but… they are just little boys."

Legolas nodded. He knew that his husband could not see the action but it did not matter. He was sure the human felt it, particularly when he reached down to run his hand over Aragorn's hair, and the human pressed into it, cat like.

"I have to work tomorrow, I can not help you look after the children," Aragorn told his husband, softly. "Faramir will no longer be helping me."

"Maybe I can try to," Legolas suggested. "I do not think Cariad and I will be doing much whilst you are working, and I am sure that Erestor will offer to look after the other two."

"We will see," Aragorn said, "Rilluin may not have been too worried, but I think Liantasse missed you desperately." Behind him, Legolas stifled a yawn. "Go to sleep meleth," the human ordered, finishing his spiral over Legolas' abdomen, and slinging his arm over the elf's body instead. "You deserve the rest. You brought our son home."

Legolas allowed his eyes to droop closed, his head to settle on the pillow, and his mind to relax. Though, emotionally, his family might not be perfect, at least they were safe at last, and together. He would not let them take his child from him again. As he was making that vow though, he became suddenly aware of cold liquid trickling down his side, stemming from where Aragorn's cheek was pillowed on his abdomen. "Aragorn, are you crying?" Legolas asked, softly, arm tightening around his husband's slim form.

"No, my eye is just leaking," Aragorn muttered.

Legolas' eyebrows shot up, "I thought we agreed, long ago, not to lie to each other."

But Aragorn just shook his head and Legolas could not see anything beyond his dark curls. Slowly, body reluctant, Legolas sat up, forcing Aragorn to sit up with him. The human turned around, and Legolas' heart sank miserably; his husband's cheeks were shining with tears, and even as he watched, another spilt out. Aragorn gasped, "What sort of father must they think I am? I did nothing to protect him. All I did was assign him guards and trust in them. I know not to trust others with our most precious things! I knew he was in danger; I receive threats at least once a fortnight and letters from disgruntled landowners, taking issue with this law, taking offense at that attitude. The landowners are the ones with power, the ones I have to appease, but I want to do my best for the ordinary citizens. I am their King just as much. I want to protect my Kingdom but I can not even protect my own child!" Legolas could only watch as Aragorn choked on the onslaught of emotion, and drew him into his arms. Emotion intensified by the draining tiredness, passed and pulsed so rapidly between the bond, it was difficult to find a plateau of calm. He knew they se teach other off.

"Hush, hush, hush," he murmured. "Meleth nin, you did everything in your power that you could have done. Both of us know that to be true." His husband buried his forehead into his shoulder, and Legolas went to stroke his back, but then froze. "Hush, Aragorn. No, truly I hear something." There was a long, high-pitched noise, abruptly cut off. Legolas muttered his realisation. "Cariad!"

He darted from the room, Aragorn confused for a moment, but then fast on his heels, not about to let his husband out of his sight. A minute later, he found himself into his son's room.

"Ada! He just started yelling!" That was Rilluin's voice. It was dark, and Aragorn stumbled over to the chair Rilluin was sat in. He could see the blonde hair of his husband shining by the bed, from the light through the door, and the scream he had heard the tail end of had not reoccurred. As he slipped his hand into Rilluin's, he could hear the soft murmur of his husband talking to his child.

"Not to worry. He has been through more than you can imagine. What you saw in your dreams…we do not know how far you saw compared with what happened," Aragorn whispered, hurriedly. "Come on. Your Atar will make him better. Let us put you to bed. Give them some privacy."

000

Hurriedly, Legolas darted over to the bed, and Cariad threw himself towards him, surrendering himself in his father's arms. "Hey, hey, calm down little one," Legolas murmured. "It is nothing. It was just a dream."

"It was so dark," sniffled Cariad, clinging to his father. "Why is it so dark?"

"The candles burned down, that is all," Legolas soothed. "But look, the embers still burn in the grate, and the door is open. We can keep the door open if you want us to." He moved to the side so that his body did not block the light.

"No!" Cariad's exclamation was sharp, and had Legolas wincing. "No, please." Legolas ran his hand over the child's back he could only presume that there was something safer about having the door closed; no one could sneak in. Over and over again, Cariad repeated his exclamation about the darkness, and all Legolas could do was rock him, like an infant, and murmur soothing words to him, for long minutes.

Eventually, Cariad's breathing had slowed enough for Legolas to pull the blanket around the child, and softly ask, "Do you want to tell me what happened? When you were taken – it could help you? Or what you dreamt about?"

Before he had even finished asking, Cariad was shaking his head. "No. No please, no."

"Alright." Legolas pulled away slightly and asked him, "Will you lie down little one? Go back to sleep."

"Stay with me," begged Cariad at once. "Do not leave me alone in the dark."

"I am not going anywhere."

The boy was just laying down when Aragorn returned. "How is he?" the human whispered to his husband, perching at the edge of the bed.

'_What do you think?'_

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked.

"I should be asking you that question," Legolas replied, cupping a hand around Aragorn's neck. His other hand brushed carefully at the human's cheeks, wiping away the tears which were drying on his skin. "We have too much emotion between us today."

Aragorn shook his head, banishing the elf's touch. "I am selfish to be upset when our son is the one who suffered so. If unintentionally, he reminded me of that fact."

Giving a small smile, barely a shadow in the already dark room, Legolas said, "It is not me who you need to talk to about that. He does not blame you." Legolas stood.

The soft hum of Aragorn's voice and Cariad's followed Legolas out of the room. There was a torch in the bracket on the wall. A splint of wood in his hand, Legolas lit it, took the flame to Cariad's room, and began to light the candles, bringing a glow to the room. Aragorn was speaking.

"I am so sorry, ion nin. I was not even there to bring you home."

"Sto pit Ada. I do not want to think about any of that," Cariad replied. He pointed to the chair. "Take the blanket and stay with me, please. Here, where I can see you."

"Of course."

As Aragorn moved to do as his son requested, Legolas stopped him with a hand on his chest. "I am going to go back to my bed. I can not promise to stay up for you."

"I would not ask you to," Aragorn replied, leaning towards his husband. Legolas' lips met his, a spark of their previous flame flaring again, and only breaking apart when Cariad interrupted them.

"Are, your fingers are going to get burnt." The splinter of wood was in his hand.

"No, he is not," Aragorn said, leaning past his lover for the blanket. "He is going to bed and he is going to sleep." In Legolas' mind, that was the best plan he had heard in a long time.

**A/N: And we are done. People are home. Everything will get better. Or will it? Dun. Dun. Duuuun. Also - we reached the 200,000 word count. I hope you don't mind. Legolas and Aragorn's future seems to be written out in my head and wants people to know about it. You don't mind if we carry on for... a long while, do you? When the kids get older, if I develop them enough, one or two might get their own stories... possibly. depends on how many people would bother reading them. Would you?**


	42. Home Again

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: C – you may not have reviewed, but… I love you anyway. Here you go.**

Legolas stretched in his bed, his back arching. It was not like him to avoid getting up when there were things to do, but his bed was really very comfortable, even without Aragorn in it with him, but he had been so very tired... And the beds at his father's did not match this one. His body appreciated it very much. Last night, his human had fallen asleep, perched at the end of Cariad's bed, as Legolas had before him. The elf had felt as much through the bond. He had vague memories of noises in the night, and was sure that Aragorn had soothed the boy back to sleep so as not to rouse the rest of the household. Legolas' heart swelled with love for his husband – after any one of the awakenings, Aragorn might have returned to bed, and asked Legolas to take over, but he had stayed despite the fact that he was the one who had to work, so Legolas could remain sleeping. The elf could not deny he had needed it desperately.

He sighed again; the bed was very comfortable.

Eventually, however, Legolas summoned up enough will-power to pull himself out of the warmth of the duvet, face the cold, and dragged himself over to his cupboard. Humming under his breath, very grateful to be home, Legolas pulled on a set of clothes and dressed his hair. Though Aragorn had helped him wash it the night before, it still needed braiding and brushing heavily. He had made up his mind. He knew who he wanted to see first: Cariad was sleeping, Rilluin was too hopefully, but he knew full well that Liantasse would not be. She would never be asleep when there was a world waiting for her.

His daughter was standing up in her cot, rocking back and forth on her little, cotton-socked feet, impatient for someone to let her out. She had so far been unsuccessful in climbing out of her bed, but Legolas was sure it would not take long for her to manage to, not with her Elvish-Dúnedain heritage. Then they were in trouble. When Liana spotted her father, she ceased her dancing and a broad grin spread across her cheeks. "Tar!" she exclaimed joyfully.

"Hello my beautiful little girl," Legolas said, beaming back at his daughter. He placed his hands under her reaching arms and lifted her into his hold. When she was pressed against his chest, held close, he asked, "Did you miss me?"

"Yes," Liana said, grabbing her father's shoulders so she could get higher up. She wanted to be taller. She hated being small. "Car?"

Legolas chuckled, at her. "Yes, Cariad is home now. You can go and see him later." His daughter placed her hand over his mouth, and Legolas kissed it. "He is asleep now."

"Car sleepy?" she asked.

"Yes indeed. I think Ada and Rilluin are as well; they are very tired. We had a late night. So it is just the two of us for breakfast now, and whoever decides to come along." He laughed again, at the same time as he spoke. Sometimes he did not know who was in their household, or who would be joining them for meals. He only hoped the servants knew so they cooked enough. "No, sweetest one-" he said decisively. "-Let us get you dressed. What are we going to wear today?" He placed his daughter down on the floor so she could run to her cupboard. In recent weeks, she had refused to wear anything picked out for her by her fathers, it had to be her decision. The twins had joked that, soon enough, Legolas would have to take her down to the tailors so she could pick her own fabrics. Legolas had growled at them not to give her ideas, but he was glad they could joke – he was the one who would be buying it.

He knew she was going to be as stubborn as her Ada.

000

"I do not want to get up," groaned Aragorn, pulling the blanket closer around himself. "I will not."

"You are lying on my legs," exclaimed Cariad, glaring down at his father, resentfully. He knew that Ada was still very asleep, but that did not help. He could not feel his toes anymore, and Ada was stealing all the blankets. The fire still blazed, but he was freezing. Though, intellectually, he knew his father would not snap, he was fearful of arguing with him. Just in case. Softly, he pleaded, "Ada, you are hurting me." He did not want to push his father physically.

"Just hit him," came an amused voice. Cariad jumped as he heard it, and his head whipped around. He had been unaware of his brother entering the room. Rilluin smiled at his brother, ignoring the flinch with accustomed ease. "Just hit him, and he will wake up."

"I can not hit him," gasped Cariad, horrified. That would make him as bad as Merelents.

Rilluin crouched next to his brother, at the side of the bed. "It does not make you a bad person. Ada can sleep forever when he wants to, and you will not hurt him." He needs to wake up. Cariad just shook his head. Rilluin rolled his eyes. "Look, I will do it, then!"

Cariad grabbed his brother's fist, clenching over it, but when Rilluin looked at him, he shied away and let go. "Please do not…"

"Thank you, Cariad. I can see who my allegiances should lie with." Aragorn uncurled himself reluctantly and shifted. Rubbing at the sleep in his eyes, he drowsily said, "I am sorry for squashing you, little one." He leaned forwards and kissed the top of his son's head. Cariad had winced at his movement, and Aragorn moved back more slowly, swallowing his guilt. It was not fair that his son was scared of him. He had to turn away from Cariad, towards Rilluin, and beckoned him. "Come here you." Wary, as he ought to be, Rilluin accepted the hug. He was right to be cautious, as Aragorn, laughing, cuffed Rilluin around the head. "Go on, foolish child. Stop scaring your brother and setting him up. Go and find something useful to do outside of this room. Go away. Far away."

Rilluin darted up and kissed his father's cheek. "Even if you do send me from your side, I love you."

"I know you do." With false reluctance, Aragorn ruffled his son's hair, highly amused. "You foolish child. Get out." Aragorn watched his son skip out of the room - hopefully to get dressed, as he was still in his nightclothes. Under his breath, Aragorn muttered, "Where did we find that child?"

"Not the same place you found me," mumbled Cariad, dismally.

"No, but he is far more trouble," Aragorn grinned. Above the covers, he gently stroked Cariad's leg, massaging blood back into it where he had lied upon it. "And it does not matter where we found you. We love you all the same."

Miserably, Cariad hung his head. "I am the one who is in trouble; I was the one who got kidnapped and made you chase me down."

Before Cariad had finished speaking, Aragorn was shaking his head, "No ion nin. That was not in any way your fault. That was the fault of an evil old man trying to hurt me and gain something for himself. You are innocent in every way, I promise."

Cariad fell silent, and drew his knees up, painfully pulling the blankets up with him from underneath Aragorn. It was all Aragorn could do to resist weeping as he moved and sat up next to his son. The little boy leaned into his father. There was such a confusion and fear in his eyes, that Aragorn could not bear to see it. "Never fear me, Cariad," Aragorn murmured. "Never fear to wake me up or interrupt me, whatever I am doing. Never fear to tell me if I am doing something wrong, or let me know your opinion. Your place is first in everything that I do, along with your siblings and your other father. I will do anything for you, without a second's thought."

000

"Liana, you are not drinking straight from your bowl… oh yes you are," Legolas sighed, losing his daily battle to insert some manners into his children. "You have no sense of etiquette. What kind of Princess are you?" he asked, gently running his hand gently through her soft curls, picking up a crumb of bread on the way.

"A young one," Erestor pointed out, from where he sat making sure Sinclair drank his juice.

"I blame you for this," Legolas growled at Erestor, but had a jovial glint in his eyes. "She was well behaved before I left her for six days to your care. What did you go to my perfect little girl?"

"Absolutely nothing, I know full well," Glorfindel said, slinging his arms around his husband's neck, where he sat in his chair, and kissed the top of his head. "You were telling me about Liana when I tried to distract you from Cariad."

"No, I did not," Legolas' mock protest was interrupted by Rilluin's entrance into the room.

The boy grinned up at his father as he bounced over to him. "Good morning Atar. Ada and Cariad are awake."

Legolas' eyebrows raised in surprise. "I thought you would be asleep for a lot longer. Your father and brother as well."

"I do not think Cariad and Ada woke up on purpose. And I am young and sprightly. You are old and actually ancient. Of course your expectations of me differ from reality," Rilluin said.

Glaring at Erestor, smarting from the remark a little, Legolas said, "And he is cheekier than when I left. You have corrupted my children."

"Apologies," Erestor said, rolling his eyes. He knew it would be better to give in and accept the lie of responsibility.

"I am going to bring them some breakfast," Legolas said, but gave the warning. "Try not to damage them any more in my absence." He scooped up food from the table, dropped a kiss to the crown of Rilluin's forehead, and headed out of the room.

Glorfindel watched Legolas' exit, and remained in his place, holding Erestor, wrapped around his shoulders. His reunion with his husband had been as needy as that of Legolas and Aragorn. Relief was a powerful emotion. "Forgive him, he is tired and he is overly excited about Cariad being home." Leaning heavily on his husband, he played with the dark haired elf's collar, fiddling with light motions. "He has had too many emotions in him, for a long time, too long for an elf."

Guardedly watching Rilluin talking with Sinclair, Erestor replied, "I think that they all have. Aragorn's position of power is a threat to them and puts them in danger. They feel better now he is returned, but… for how long? There is such fear and hope and worry inside them all. Even Rilluin feels it and acts up."

"We will have to make them feel better then," Glorfindel said decisively. That was all.

000

Legolas knocked once on the door to give Cariad warning, before stepping in to the bright room. "Hello my boys," he smiled, pushing the door closed with his elbow, for Cariad's security as if it was a natural action, one he had not thought about on the way to the room.

"If I were still a young boy, our relationship would be even more frowned upon than it is now," Aragorn pointed out, but he rose from his chair to draw towards his husband. As if mistaking him, acting carelessly, but knowing exactly what he was doing, Legolas pressed the tray into Aragorn's hands and took a seat in the chair next to Cariad's bed, the one which Aragorn had vacated, foolishly.

Shaking his head at his husband's antics, Aragorn merely observed, "You bought a lot of food with you, melda nin."

"I know how hungry Cariad has been recently," Legolas replied, shrugging, "And I am sure you burned off enough energy last night to appreciate a large breakfast." The last was said in a crooning monotone, but Aragorn smirked as he placed himself in his husband's lap, and the tray on the bed. Immediately, Cariad took his plate and began to tuck in with a healthy appetite. It was a sight that made Aragorn pleased; frequently when Legolas was upset, he refused to eat. He was glad that Cariad was not the same, and that the mental anguish he knew the boy was suffering from and at the this moment trying to hide, would not have any more effect on Cariad now he was home and could begin to heal.

Legolas wrapped his arms around Aragorn's back, and the human sighed, his breath expelling from his chest and leaving him deflated. "I must eat this and go soon enough. I told Faramir yesterday that he did not have to work today, though what he will do with a day off, I do not know."

Shaking his head as Aragorn slid backwards against his chest, Legolas replied, "With any luck, and we are full of luck at the moment, stand beneath Éowyn's window and plead with her to let him see her." The elf let his head drop, his head resting on his lover's shoulder.

"Or his children," Aragorn put in, watching his youngest son eat. "I think that hurts him the most."

"I know what you are thinking, and you are not to do it," Legolas said, a warning tone thick in his voice. He pressed his nose into Aragorn's neck and breathed his husband's scent in, dragging in the smell of comfort before saying, "Faramir and Éowyn must sort some of this out for themselves. You are doing all you can by letting Faramir have time off from work. You can not do his job, and yours, and catch up with your work from when we were away, let alone find the time to sit them down together with you as referee."

"Why can I not?" Aragorn demanded, sulkily, like a tired, discontented child.

"Because there is only so much time between dawn and dusk, and I forsee you spending much of your time after sundown in your candle-lit office. Your free time… I want you to spend it with me and your family. You can not fall into the same traps as they did. We can not," Legolas protested, hints of desperation creeping into his plea.

Aragorn knew that his husband needed his reassurance, and turned around, swinging his legs so that he could straddle his husband, facing him, and cup his cheeks in his hands. "Darling one, melda nin, meleth… Amin mela lle_. _We have been together for a lot longer than they have. We have loved each other for a normal, mortal man's lifetime and still you see how we do not separate. I know you inside out, every corner of your body and your mind, and yet what I see there continues to fascinate me even after all this time, and –"

"Only because we were truly made for each other," Legolas exclaimed. "The Valar played a hand in our destinies and intertwined them."

"Many couples may not be perfectly matched but love enough to take joy in each other's company for decades. And who are you to judge who the Valar intercede with? If you recall, Arwen claimed the Great Ones intended for us to be together," Aragorn responded heatedly.

"I have said none of those things. Please do not compare me to that Enchantress," Legolas said, shaking his head. He was too impatient to be upset, and his husband's hands, and the comfort they brought, had fallen away long ago. "My conversation has left its original purpose, in which I intended to say, whilst the Valar played a hand, so too did our friends. But not all of them! Faramir and Éowyn have other friends who can help them, friends who have not only just had a lost child returned to them, friends who have not just learnt that they might have lost anoth-"

"Do not dare finish that sentence Legolas Tellion," snarled Aragorn, too shocked to remove himself from Legolas' lap, though he did not want to be touching the elf at all. He found himself revolted by the elf and the notion he presented. "I am not prepared to talk if you are to be selfish."

"Please do not fight, fathers." Cariad's sweet, quiet voice broke through the bickering, and the parents flushed with shame. They had almost forgotten he was there.

Guiltily, they turned, and Aragorn, flushed, replied, "We were not arguing. Merely debating. But we are sorry for raising our voices in front of you." He could not meet his son's eyes as he turned and reached forwards for a piece of toast. It was more to avoid talking than anything - whilst he had been excited when Legolas had arrived with food, he no longer felt hungry. His lie to the child prevented him from moving away, as did the hand that snuck around his waist.

Behind him, and underneath him, he felt Legolas body sag. The elf leaned forwards and rested his forehead on his husband's shoulder. The submissive vulnerability was unusual for the elf, and Aragorn felt a small amount of remorse as a light kiss was pressed to his shoulder, so soft he barely felt it through the nightshirt he wore. The clothing had been brought to him by Legolas after he left him alone with Cariad – his elf always thought of everything. There was nothing Aragorn could do but love him, continually. There was a ghost of breath on his shoulders as Legolas opened his mouth to speak. "I am s-"

"Do not say it," Aragorn said, swallowing his toast quickly, so he could talk. "I do not want to hear you apologise to me. You did nothing worth apologising for. I know you just put me first."

"You and the children, always," Legolas murmured. "You can not do everything, Aragorn."

"What would you say if I told you I was going to try?" Aragorn asked, tensed to hard that his toast crumbled beneath his fingers.

"I would not say anything." Surprise shot through Aragorn, but he did not speak. Legolas continued. "I might shake my head as you do so in my sadness, but I will be there to hold you and carry you to bed when inevitable exhaustion takes hold, and I will not resent the time you spend away, and if you want me to, I will wake you in the mornings at whatever time you wish."

Aragorn could not help but smile gratefully. "That is all I could ever ask, more than that even. Yet I did not even do that much."

For a second, Legolas hesitated and then softly whispered, "Do not expect your children to think the same as I do. I have a very accepting attitude when it comes to you, and I am patient. I understand the true length of time. They have not and they do not. Do not neglect them."

"I will not," Aragorn vowed, his hand clutching at the arm around his waist.

"Now eat your breakfast," Legolas ordered, placing a kiss at the base of Aragorn's ear. "You have things to do."

When Aragorn finished eating, with nothing more than some light conversation between mouthfuls in the interim, he kissed his husband and his son farewell, and headed towards his office. As Legolas began to clear the plates, he spoke to his son. "Those cuts across your back and legs need to be looked at by a Healer." Before Cariad could speak, though he tried, Legolas continued to talk himself. "I know you want Ada to look at them, but it will take some time. You know that his job is very important and that he does not have that time."

"I know that," Cariad said, pulling his knees up and his blanket with him – an action fast becoming recognisable as one of nervousness. "But I do not want to see anyone else, or anyone else to see me." Defying his father was dangerous. He did not want to do it, but he could not leave his room either.

"You must," Legolas told him, regretful as he opened the door to pass the trays out to a page. "If those cuts get infected, and I fear some of them may already have by the looks of them and the state you lived in – then you certainly need them looked at." He pushed the door closed again. He had hoped that the business-like tone would make Cariad obey him – these were his instructions, but tears welled up in Cariad's eyes. "We must go to the Healing Houses."

"No, Atar, no," Cariad pleaded, shaking his head frantically. Tears scattered out of his eyes at the motion, like drop sized diamonds. "No Atar, I can not. Outside of my rooms… I do not want to go. I can not. That is too much."

Legolas knelt by the side of the bed, not touching his son - he needed the boy to be strong now… but Legolas knew he was only a frightened little child of eight years. How much could he push before he broke? "Sweetest boy, it is safe there I promise. Your sisters were born there, do you remember? Would I trust two tiny, innocent babies in the hands of anyone but those I knew perfectly and trusted beyond anything? They looked after Ada whilst he was most vulnerable. They can look after you, I promise."

Cariad merely shook his head again, absolute determination shown in his innocent face. He did not speak.

Looking down at his lap wearily, Legolas asked, "What if I asked one to come here? Would you allow that?"

"No," was the abrupt answer.

Legolas understood. Of course he did. This room was his son's haven. No one had stepped in here since Cariad had returned outside of family – siblings and fathers. He was sure that Cariad would let in his most trusted servants, if family was there with him. But little more. "My sweet boy, please. You will be ill. You know that you will. Please."

Suddenly, Cariad turned away from his father and faced the wall, lying on his side. Legolas heard a hiss escape the boy's lips and knew that something had hurt him, but then Cariad gave a moan. "No, Atar. I will wait until Uncle Dan and Uncle Ro come home. They will be back soon enough."

"Very well. If that is what you think. But when you tire of hurting such as you do, my dear little one, tell me," Legolas said. He had to head out of the room, he could not leave Liantasse and Rilluin alone to the responsibility of the Uncles he had not requested the help of properly. "I will be back in a little while."

Cariad kept his silence, though Legolas could image in the difficulty of that for him, as he left the room. It was hard enough for him to leave. The moment he stepped out of the room, he almost walked into Bardlet.

"My Lord." The guard gave a bow.

"Bardlet. What are you doing here? That was fast."

I just returned. We arrived at Merelents' farm a day after you, and at once, I returned here," Bardlet informed him. "The other trackers will return across the next week; most are returning at a more normal pace than I did."

"You ought to be on leave. I gave the guards who came with us leave." Legolas then realised that his chief guard was dressed in plain clothes. "You are on leave."

"I came to visit Prince Cariad, with your permission," Bardlet said, looking down at his feet for a moment, as if embarrassed. "

A small smile crept onto Legolas' face though he reminded the man, "You have family too. What of them?"

"Just for a while, I would like to visit," Bardlet said, hands folding beyond his back professionally, shifting into the relaxed stand-by position. "I am sure you have things to do. You are leaving. Would he trust me in there?"

"Of anyone not a relative, I do believe he would," Legolas mused. "Ai, Bardlet, I could kiss you."

"Please do not, I would not want to risk incurring the King's wrath," Bardlet said, smirking.

Nodding, Legolas said, "That I can understand. Go on through. You do not know how grateful I am." The elf watched until Cariad accepted Bardlet into his room, and was smiling as he walked down the corridor. Friends could be found, and would be found, in places least expected and most appreciated.

000

"Hello, little Lord," Bardlet said, nervously, as he moved into the room. The last flash of Legolas' encouraging smile disappeared as the elf pushed the door closed.

Cariad unfurled himself, and though he leant into the wall, as far away from the Head Guard as possible, he met his eyes with a steady gaze. Bardlet confessed himself impressed. "Sit down," Cariad said, in more of an order than a request, but Bardlet presumed that he looked like more of a threat if he stood – he was hardly unprepossessing and his figure was broad enough to count as quite intimidating. It might not make him a favourite in Cariad's eyes, but it was his job to look intimidating and quell any thought of attack with his mere presence.

Some Head Guards might let their fitness fail a little whilst they held the desk job and certainly that had been the attitude of his predecessor, but Bardlet refused to do that. He exercised in a regimented style he also tried to embed in the other guards – and indeed he often met some of the men he had trained on his morning runs, at the grey time when they felt they were the only ones left alive in the world. He also took a shift with each guard rotation once a week. It kept him in touch with the current attitude, meant he could spot any failings, witness behaviours first hand, keep his skills honed and, most importantly, set up personal relationships with the other guards. At least that had been the theory. It was one of those theories which you could only identify the short failings of. He had seen that too recently.

"Are you alright?" Cariad asked, interrupting the thoughts.

"Sorry little Lord," Bardlet said, nervously. "I was just thinking. May I ask if you are alright?"

"You and everyone who has seen me has asked that question," grumbled Cariad. "I am not fine. And –" For a moment, he paled and his lip trembled. "Atar has told me, I am not fine."

Bardlet's face crumpled in confusion. "Why would he tell you that?" He could not imagine the Consort being that coarse to his child, particularly the one that he was so protective of. Guards were the privileged ones of most servants as the ones exposed to the Royal Family the most and in the most intimate situations. Legolas could snap, but only in a hiss most frequently, with a twitch of a sneer on his lips, and never to his children. Though he had appeared to the trained eyes a little preoccupied when he had left the room and bumped into Bardlet. The guard shook his head in confusion.

"The man who took me… he hurt me." Bardlet knew that. He had his men collecting evidence – as the trial of Haren was to proceed soon enough - and it was the most vital evidence that they had brought him before he galloped off towards Minas Tirith. He had seen the blood. Cariad carried on, in a voice shaking as much as his frail body. "Atar thinks some of the hurts might be infected, and I do not want to be ill."

"Then see a Healer. We can have one visit you at once," Bardlet said immediately, he leant forwards in his chair earnestly. "You will not get ill at all."

Cariad leant forwards a small way. "I do not want a Healer." He gazed at the Head Guard and into his large open eyes, and honest face. He had known for a long time that he could trust this man, almost as long as he had known he could trust his fathers. The man who had come into his tent – he swallowed and forced himself to accept the words of his own thoughts - he had never been told he could trust him. He must have hurt the guards and got through in secrecy. Bardlet was a safe person. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Slowly, Bardlet nodded and assured him, "Of course you can. I will not tell anyone."

"Only I can not tell Ada or Atar because they are angry already. I can tell because they argued in front of me earlier," Cariad said.

Surprise flickered over Bardlet's face for a moment – that the fathers would do that. It very rarely happened – but he smoothed it over. It was as odd as Legolas snapping at the child. "You can tell me, Prince Cariad."

Cariad's voice was hushed as he spoke, despite the empty room. "The man… when he came down to where I was… He said things to me… About Ada and Atar. He said that everything was wrong in this country because of them –"

"Merelents was crazy," Bardlet put in, scowling at the thoughts. "He spoke only nonsense and bile for the long time I have known of him."

"Let me finish," Cariad begged, "Please. Everything was their fault, and-" They were getting to it now, and Cariad's voice faltered, though Bardlet had not spoken. "I hated them. I hated them for the hurt that was their fault." Tears sparkled on Cariad's cheeks and he let them stay there. Bardlet wished so much that he could reach out and draw the boy into his arms, wipe away those tears. But this was not his child, and he would not want nor stand for it. The best he could do was prevent them falling for his own mistakes again. Before he could speak, Cariad was talking rapidly again, in a high, hysterical voice. "I am so sorry. I did not want to hate them. And I did not want to say it."

"People feel better when they say things aloud," Bardlet promised, "To pass the burden of those thoughts and words onto another causes the thoughts to break down and bring some relief."

"You will not tell them?" Cariad asked, through his sobs, suddenly.

"You do not hate them now, do you?" Bardlet forced himself to be in control of himself. "Because Torey Merelents was an insane old man, driven mad by his own cruelty and evil." Though Cariad covered his face with his hands, Bardlet saw the small shake of the boy's head. "Then absolutely not. Not at all. I wil not tell them. You can trust me." Bardlet groaned as he buried his own face in his hands. "I am sorry I ever let this happen. That one of my own guards, one I trained as a recruit, would betray everything he ever stood for, and hand you over, when he was supposed to protect you… I will never forgive him, or myself, for that. No one ever will. What was going on in his head as he let Merelents pass to you… I do not know. The money… Revenge. That would not be enough for anyone sane of mind."

"What?" Cariad's head shot up as Bardlet's muffled words began to make sense. The Head Guard was suddenly filled with the suspicion and dread that he had done something wrong. "A guard… a guard… let the man through. For money. Is that what you just told me?" There was such horror in Cariad's face that for a moment the fear left the wrinkles of Cariad's forehead, only to return ten fold a second later. There was no colour left in the child's cheeks as he struggled back against the wall, and gasped, "Get out! Get out of my room!"

"Prince Cariad!" Guards had betrayed him. "Little Lord!" Guards could not be trusted.

"Do not call me that!" Ada had said that they could trust the guards. So had Atar. "Go away!"

"Please let me explain!"

"Now!" The command was little more than a broken squeak, but Bardlet had to obey. "Leave!"

Ada and Atar had lied.

**A/N: Little bit long in coming, I know, apologies. I did a half NaNoWriMo style thing for Their Legacy where I wrote about 30,000 words in 20 days or so, but then had to stop because I had to write an hour long play and expected more help initially than I received… But anyway, here we go, and the frequency of updates should increase for a little while :D Review!**


	43. Surprise Comfort

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Éowyn sat in her deliciously soft chair, legs inelegantly splayed to accommodate for her swollen stomach, as she watched her two youngest children playing with their father. She had been reluctant to let him even inside her house, but Aragorn's talk had half-persuaded her. When their father had turned up at the door with the whole day for them, her children's pleas had done the other half of the persuading. Yet Théo remained at the side of the chair, defensively standing in front of his mother. Éowyn's hand found his. It both restrained him and brought her comfort.

She did not have to meet Faramir's eyes or even think about talking to him, until Betiath raced out of the room to hunt down the doll she had made the last week, and Faramir looked over Boromir's head at his wife. "You are looking well," he observed.

"I am looking big," Éowyn replied, brushing her hair away from her eyes, as she swept away his sentiments in the same way. "Little more."

"Have you been feeling alright?" asked Faramir, again. Éowyn felt Faramir's eyes fixed on her huge abdomen; they barely wavered.

"I am heavily pregnant, Faramir. Do you think I define myself as alright?" demanded Éowyn, her spare arm wrapping around her abdomen, defensive against Faramir's curiosity.

Reluctantly, with resent in his eyes, Faramir dragged his gaze away from his wife and down onto his quiet son in his lap. "I have been concerned for you. I hear nothing about you. I had to learn from Aragorn that he thought it was twins. You should have been the one to tell me. You may banish me from our bed, but I am still your husband, and you are carrying my children. And I love you."

At once, Éowyn ordered, "Please, Faramir, not in front of the children."

"Why not in front of our children?" demanded Faramir. "They are allowed to hear that I love you still. In fact I believe they will be rather reassured to learn of it."

"This is true, mother," Théo said, with a small smile, and Éowyn's hand tightened on his compulsively.

"You give them hope when there is none," the Shieldmaiden said to her husband, raising her chin in defiance.

"There is always hope," Faramir replied, quoting from his King's regularly used phrase. He was distracted by his daughter's return to the room. "Hello my girl," he smiled at her. She passed the cotton doll to him. Staring down at the handmaid toy, Faramir grinned. "That is beautiful."

"Thank you," Betiath said, glowing at the praise.

"And so are you," Faramir reached up to smooth her hair down.

"Mother, you can leave us alone with Father," Beti told her, sitting down next to her father in such a way that even her skirt flounced. Patronisingly, she continued, "We do know him. We have done for all our lives."

"Do not take that tone with your mother," Faramir growled at his daughter, automatically defensive of his wife, as a parent.

"You do," she pointed out.

"Or with your father," he added with a chuckle.

"Fine." Betiath snatched the doll back and fiddled with her, stroking the woollen hair, the jewelled eyes and the velvet dress. She had made it from one of her own outfits, one she had grown out of. Mama had shouted at her for doing that. Then she had cried. She did that a lot at the moment. Théo had said that it was not just the babies making her sad. That made Betiath sad too.

A heavy silence fell over the group that was once called a family, each person avoiding the other's eyes. Though she did not want to, and hated to do it, Éowyn knew her duty. She had to go. She stared up at Théo. "Let go of my hand, please."

"Why?" he demanded at once, starting up, on his guard. No one was going to hurt his mother.

Carefully, Éowyn extracted her hand out of her son's and regretfully said, "Théo, go to your father. I am going to go to the castle. Faramir, make sure they eat something for lunch." Painfully, she began to get herself to her feet.

Depositing Boromir on the floor, Faramir leapt upwards at once, and forwards. "Let me help you."

"No." Éowyn shrugged the hand off her arm, but then swallowed down her groan. Her back protested. Every muscle ached. She found herself standing, swaying, but then she stumbled, over-balancing. The shrugging motion had thrown her off. Suddenly, she found herself in Faramir's firm arms, steadying her.

"Are you alright?" Faramir asked, concerned at the way Éowyn's body rested heavily on his, for a little longer than he was used to.

"I am fine. I am fine. Thank you." Faramir expected her to be pale, because of her dizziness, but when she drew away she was flushed and embarrassed. She turned towards her children and promised, "I will only be in the castle. You can come and find me whenever you want, if you want, and I will be back in time to make dinner for you."

Faramir frowned and swivelled on his heel before Éowyn could leave the room. "Why is the cook not cooking?" he demanded.

Wearily, Éowyn shook her head. "This is why I left you, Faramir. You do not pay attention, do you? For the last four months, we have not had a cook. How have you not seen this? No, I know why; you were too busy to notice; you just wait for the food to be placed on the table. We can not afford the cook if we keep my maid servant and your valet. Not with the babies coming. We must buy new clothes for them, as the ones we own have been through three children and we have not enough to clothe twins. We have to buy another cot, another chair… so many things for her. As the Stewards, people expect us to dress them richly, and we can not with your father's debts to still pay off. I have no family here to help with the children, and neither do you. I may have to pay for a helper to help with the twins."

The blood may have flooded to Éowyn's face but it poured from Faramir's. He took a shaky step forwards. "You can not spend that much time standing, cooking in your condition. That is not fair on you."

"That I know full well," Éowyn growled, irritated at her husband. "But the children are very helpful."

"Take me back and I will help. I promise. You can not do this on your own," Faramir gasped.

"I have been doing. And how can I believe your promises anymore? You promised so often to come home on time and did not even do that." Her outrage swelled inside her, but she could not say anymore, not with the children watching. Angry, she slipped out of the house.

000

Éowyn moved through the hallways, hand supporting the small of her back. She had had to pass so many security checks that it was ridiculous, and her feet had begun to hurt. Her anger had died away but irritation still remained, both with Faramir and with life in general.

In her other pregnancies, Faramir had been attentive. She had seen a flash of that today, and remembered it all too well. She missed the foot massages that he used to bless her with. Faramir might not have the bond that Legolas and Aragorn had to guide their way, but his skill was still heavenly. His thumbs quickly found the sources of pain, and made white heat shoot up her calves as he rubbed, loosening every knot. She missed that comfort. She missed his other hidden talents too – the ones most people would not associate with the quiet, unassuming Steward of Gondor. She missed his hands, and the magic they wrought. When they had touched her today, she had remembered. It hurt to remember. And she missed his laugh, his quick witted humour, his caring nature… She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. She could not cry.

All around her, gossip was in full force, about the Prince Cariad. She did not want it to divert to her thoughts, but it was so tempting to correct the rumours that spread around the hallways about the small boy.

Her feet took her out of the main hallways and into the Royal one. There was commotion up ahead – a boy's scream, and a clatter as a man fell out of a room reached her ears. It was too far to see which room or which man. Éowyn's instincts warred – her natural curiosity urged her forwards, her mother's instincts kept her in her place and hurried to retreat. When the man merely walked away, with no reaction from the guards, inquisitiveness won out. She hurried forwards. As she got nearer, she realised that it was Cariad's room the man had fallen out of. She paused to speak to the guards. "Who is in there?"

"The Prince Cariad," one of the guards stated, shifting warily.

"That is all?" A nod. "You just heard your Prince's terrified scream and you did nothing. You did not step in to comfort him?" She rolled her eyes. "Of course you did not. Let me past."

"He might not want you in there," one of the men warned.

"Or he might," Éowyn said. "Now, do you not think we ought to try?" The men moved apart at her domineering reasoning, and Éowyn moved into the room. It blazed with the light of many candles. A large chair was being pushed towards the door, but stopped when Éowyn came into view. "Good morning, Cariad," Éowyn said, softly. "May I come in?"

"No," came the soft sob.

"Are you sure?" Éowyn asked, peering over the top of the chair to talk to the boy.

"No."

Confused, Éowyn skirted around the boy and the chair, so she could watch him, and added, "When I am upset, I do not like being on my own." As she spoke, she lowered herself down onto the bed. She did not want to stand up anymore. She could not.

Shoulders shaking, Cariad merely carried on, almost oblivious of Éowyn's presence, and continued pushing the chair against the door with all the strength in his tiny body. He sealed them into the room - Éowyn presumed that meant she could stay – and tossed himself down into the chair. Sobbing weakly, he folded himself in, burying his face into his knees. Éowyn felt so helpless; all she could do was wait for him to stop. No amount of comfort would help a boy so hysterical.

When the sobs and hiccups slowed enough, all she could do was command, "Come here, little one."

At the words, the endearment his fathers used frequently that Éowyn had carefully chosen, Cariad stood and stumbled over to her. The best Éowyn could do was draw him up against her, with one hand on his side, the other wrapped around him. "Auntie Éowyn…" was all he could cry to her.

"I know, Cariad, I know," murmured Éowyn, rubbing the child's shoulder. "Take some deep breaths. Calm down a little and you will feel better."

"Everything is so confusing, and… it is wrong!... So much is wrong," cried Cariad in a thin voice.

"You do not have to talk if you do not want to," promised Éowyn. "You do not have to say anything, or explain to me if you do not want to. You can if you do, but I will not force you to do anything."

"Everyone else does." That was all Cariad said, as he buried his head into his Aunt's shoulder.

000

Legolas watched his oldest son demonstrate what he knew of the plants in his garden, as he himself leant back against one of his trees, lazily. Around their feet, Liana scuttled, picking up the prettiest flowers which managed to survive in the autumn weather. Legolas had scolded her about it but had been unable to summon up much of his usual elvish enthusiasm for the plants' cause – they were about to die anyway, and they looked as good in the ground as they looked in her hair. There were very few people he would say that about.

He felt so much better walking outside than he did huddled in the stuffy castle. For the first time since Hobbiton, he felt fairly relaxed, outside in the garden. His family was back together – in the jumbled fashion that seemed unfortunately familiar – and with fresh air making his hair whip and albeit weak sunlight on his face, he felt calmer. He frowned to himself. Maybe Cariad would feel better out in the open air. If Legolas could convince him to come out of his room.

Running a shaking hand across his forehead, Legolas eventually announced, "Children, I am going to have to take you inside so I can go back to Cariad." They had only come out for a short walk, and he had left Cariad with Bardlet for long enough. There was probably only so long that the fearful boy could exist in the presence of the guard before it became too much. Legolas thought he knew this much at least. "Come on, now please."

"But I was only halfway through telling you about this root," Rilluin whined.

Legolas chuckled to himself. He had been unable to tell the boy that he already knew every property of every plant in the garden. That would be too cruel, though, and Legolas had had many more years to learn these things. "We can come back to it tomorrow. And it will be there later today as well. If we are lucky, we can come outside again later. It will be there tomorrow, ion nin."

Rilluin shook his head, "But it will not, that is the interesting thing..."

Laughing softly still, exhilarated by the touch of nature, Legolas said, "Later I promise. But I have left Cariad with Bardlet for long enough – perhaps for too long. It is not fair on him." He pulled himself away form the bark of the tree, but did not lose the merriment it caused him.

"It is not fair on us. It is all about Cariad." Rilluin actually pouted, but he stood up and followed his Atar all the same, as the elf scooped up Liana and carried her, upside down. She squealed merrily, as Legolas headed towards the house.

"Soon enough it will all be about you, Rilluin. Do not doubt that, "Legolas promised, throwing Liana up onto his shoulder, the right way up.

"Atar!" she complained; some of the flowers had fallen from her hair.

"I am sorry little one," said Legolas, actually feeling regretful. The petals drifted to the floor, wasted as they would always have been. "You can make some more another day." He turned to his son. "I will race you to the lounges."

"That is not fair, either," Rilluin said, outraged by the newest injustice. "You are an elf."

"I am carrying Liana!" Legolas exclaimed, though Rilluin had already started running, as Legolas knew he would. They all had to be winners sometimes. Joy had to come from somewhere.

000

When Legolas tried to get into Cariad's room, he found that he had to use all his strength, and that of two guards, to get the door open enough for him to slip into the room. Thankfully, he was slim, even for an elf. He glanced down at the chair which had been across the door, and frowned. There was no way that should have been there. He was ready to snap at Bardlet, demand to know why he had been blocked out, and why the guard had not helped to move the door when he heard the King's Consort – Legolas was not above pulling rank sometimes – trying to get in. But then he saw Cariad, curled up on the bed, head cushioned on Éowyn's lap. She had her hands over the child's ears, and made a shushing noise to Legolas. In astonishment, Legolas noted that she wore no rings. Aragorn had been right about the serious nature of the separation.

Legolas nodded to indicate that he would be quiet, surprised that Cariad had not already awoken, and crept closer. Slowly, Éowyn removed her hands. "The poor boy is exhausted," she whispered.

"So are you." Legolas could see that the pallor of her skin, while coloured yellow by the candle light, was white even for her, and the bags under her eyes were far too similar to Cariad's. The colour of her skin improved with her blush at Legolas' comments, but the elf did not let her speak. He had looked at Cariad properly. There was a shimmer there from tears which had flooded down his face, and red blotches remained on his skin. "Why has my son been crying?" he demanded.

"Sometimes, people have to," Éowyn said, her voice as soft as the caress she gave Cariad's cheek. "Humans, anyway."

"Elves cry too. Just less frequently. But humans' lives are so short, all the sorrow gets packed together. That is why elves' lives are so much happier," Legolas said, but his tone was bleak, almost sarcastically so. He did not believe the words he spoke. "That is what your wisest humans tell me."

"I do not believe that," Éowyn's keen grey eyes bored into Legolas'. "You suffer a different pain from us sometimes, that is all. The pain of immortality is one we will never experience. We do not hold the burden of so much time as you do. Your precious moments must slip through your fingers so much faster, and the agonies which last a lifetime - guilt that is impossible to assuage and the worst regrets – must haunt you for so much longer."

As Legolas shook his head at the truth in the observations of a weak human woman, he sighed, "This moment is not one of my best, and I know it will be with me for a long time. What has hurt my son so? What happened to Bardlet? Why is he not here?"

Wearily, Éowyn dropped her head. "None of those questions should be asked of him. He sobbed himself to exhaustion the first time he was asked. He will do so again. Do not mention them to him when he wakes."

"I will not if you tell me now," Legolas reasoned. He did not want to sit on the bed and disturb his son, so he crouched on the floor, in front of her.

"From what I gathered, he learnt about the guard who gave him over to Merelents, the one in the prisons below us." Legolas groaned into his hands. They had not planned to tell him that. Was the boy not fearful enough already? Éowyn continued talking. "Obviously this upset him, and he shouted at Bardlet to get out of the room. I saw that. I did not think he should be left on his own."

"You were very right," Legolas said, nodding sharply, once. "Maybe I should not have left."

"You will never know if that would have been better," Éowyn said, decisively. "That is the case with all of our decisions. It is the way of our lives, all lives."

Legolas rolled his eyes, and paused for a moment before he told his friend, "I said something to my husband earlier, and I regret it now."

"We should not talk about regrets," Éowyn interrupted, but Legolas persisted.

"But… I forgot how good a friend you are to my family. And I will fix that, I am sorry." He let his breath whistle through his lips briefly before saying, "But maybe you should go home now. I am sure your children are waiting for you." He did not want to think of the children that were waiting for him. He was not sure now that he would make it back to them.

With a low sigh, Éowyn explained how Faramir was looking after the children, and that she had let them look after each other.

Legolas was smiling by the end. "I am glad for that. And if you want to stay here, then please do. I am sure we have plenty to talk about after such a long time."

000

Unhappily, Aragorn sighed. He had so much work to do that it was ridiculous. He wanted to sink down onto his arms and hide behind the hills of parchment, the pyramids of carefully stacked scrolls, and mounds of books of law he was supposed to consult, never to emerge. Twice already, Aragorn had reached for a scroll to find the whole heap toppling before his eyes. It was not conducive to success. Success was faraway in any case - not even in sight. Work seemed to carry on forever. Each time he did manage to finish a task, he had another one which had to be done sitting in front of him, with another hundred underneath it.

He glared at his door with resentment. Behind that two inches of wood lay his freedom and his family. Teasing him tantalisingly, noises drifted in from behind it; the guards shifting, the swift trot of messengers' feet, ordinary workers just going about their duties. Wafts of conversation and laughter were the worst of all. Earlier, he had heard Legolas and Rilluin. Rilluin's running feet had gone first, with a jeering call back at Legolas at how slow he was, then, whilst the had not heard Legolas' feet, he heard liana's scream of joy as she was carried, lightning quick by Legolas, and the elf's call of, "You are too good for me."

How he had longed to join them in their glee: to do the ordinary things like let his son win a race. To have Legolas' words to Rilluin whispered to him instead, in a very different way.

Now he felt even worse. His family was reunited again and joyful. But he was stuck, frozen in the paper-filled room to slave through document after document which he knew he did not appreciate as he ought to. So much work went into passing every law, repealing others, going through the proposition after proposition, the fine details of each… He himself had had to calculate carefully which ones he should get rid of and which ones he ought to take further. Right now he ought to be paying more respect to the laws, but they were an annoyance right now; he wanted his husband. Yet this was his duty, and complain about it though he might, he would not trust it to anyone else. In a deeper, less superficial place than he was in a that moment, he took pleasure in the responsibility.

When the twelfth hour rang, he felt justified in standing up immediately. He had been watching the grains in the hour glass fall, but had he been asked, he would have protested that he, as King would never do that. At once, heading out of the room. Finally, he could see his family! At once, he moved towards the dining room but, though he was further away from it than the rest of the family, other people only entered five minutes after him, none before. His spirits, lifted by the clanging tone of the bell, fell during the time he waited, pacing around and around the table as the servants watched on anxiously. He thought someone might have wanted to see him… Apparently he was wrong.

Eventually, however, Rilluin did enter the room, holding Liana's hand and guiding her into the room. "Oh look, Liana," he said in a falsely cheerful voice. "One of our fathers graces us with his presence."

Aragorn restrained a hiss, pained by Rilluin's scathing words, but Erestor entered at that moment, shaking his head. "Ignore your eldest son. He has been in a foul mood since Legolas brought him to me to look after, and I could do nothing for it."

"Well I am sure that some lunch would help," Aragorn suggested, sitting himself down at his table, and gesturing for the others to do the same. Not swayed by her brother's cynicism, Liana toddled around the table, and pulled herself into Aragorn's lap with a little assistance from her Ada.

As the others seated themselves, she stood up and whispered in Aragorn's ear. "Win sad."

Seriously, Aragorn nodded, "Yes, Rilluin is a bit sad. Everyone is a bit confused about how they feel at the minute."

"All sad?" Liana's eyes widened hugely.

"No, not everyone. Are you sad?" Liana shook her head. "See? It is just confusing. You will understand when you are older."

Frowning, Liana turned around and plonked herself down in her Ada's lap. Her scowl remained. No one was making her father sad whilst she was there.

Leaning over his daughter, Aragorn stacked their plates with food, a frown on his forehead where he was deep in thought. After several months of time spent together, with no one else, Rilluin became attracted and attached to the company of his parents. During the last days at home, Rilluin had been Aragorn's company in the office. Without that, he supposed Rilluin must have been at a loose end, as Legolas was occupied by Cariad. The oldest child was probably feeling left out, whereas Liana was perfectly used to being passed from one adult to another. That was a sad state of affairs. "Rilluin, will you join me later, in the office? I would appreciate the help," Aragorn told him, over the table. "More has landed on my desk, as Faramir has taken the day off."

"Alright," Rilluin said sulkily. Aragorn knew the resentment was at him, and not at the job he would be asked to do. Aragorn knew he enjoyed it truly. Then he looked up cheerily, "Can I make decisions?"

"We will see," Aragorn said cautiously, but with a wink.

Glorfindel shook his head. "Look at you – you work your children so hard."

Aragorn merely snorted.

000

Éowyn had extracted herself from beneath Cariad's head with assistance from Legolas and pillow beneath his head, and was now sitting against the wall, on cushions next to Legolas. It had taken a veritable nest of them to make her comfortable, as she had resisted the chairs she had been offered, and was now warmed by blanket and by fire. Legolas' hand held his as she spoke to him, confidingly.

"Faramir is no longer the man I fell in love with," Éowyn sighed. "You have lived so long. You must have seen people change over time. That is what has happened. I can not reverse it, but truly, I do not want to right now. I do not want him to change for me. Maybe I am freer now."

"I do not think you are freer. You are trapped in that house with your children. You will go mad in there." Legolas shook his head as he spoke, "You are a powerful woman and yet you are stuck with the children. I know how that feels, but I have had many lifetimes to live before. You are young and wilful still."

"I do not feel that way anymore," Éowyn said. Even her voice sounded weary, and her shoulders drooped. "Three children already, two more on the way and a husband who does not care for me anymore."

Once again, Legolas shook his head. "I am sure that is not true .Aragorn has spoken to Faramir and I know he loves you still."

"You can love someone without caring for them."

Legolas raised his head and tugged at his hair in an impatient motion. "I do not think that is true. If you let him, I know that Faramir would take care of you. He wants to and we have given him the time to be able to do anything for you. We will give him the time for you – however long you need. Until the new children are old enough for you to be able to look after them properly!"

"He does not deserve a second change. He does not deserve me," Éowyn whispered. Her hand shook underneath Legolas' touch. "He does not deserve the beautiful children I have brought up for him."

"Do not begrudge the children their father now that they can have the time to spend with him," Legolas pleaded softly.

"You hypocrite, Legolas Greenleaf. That is exactly what you did to your husband," Éowyn snarled.

Waving at Cariad, his hand breaking from hers, Legolas hissed, "Hush, hush, hush. Do not wake him. And I took Aragorn back. I love him still. More than anything."

Éowyn looked down at her lap, though she could not see it over the smooth curve of her belly, just to avoid her friend's eyes. "I do not love him anymore."

"You can not look me in the eye and say that," accused Legolas. "You love him still!"

"It is too painful to think about."

Legolas could have cursed when he heard a knock on the door. But then Aragorn entered. He thought he had been making progress. Trying not to seem too reluctant, he smiled slowly at his husband, and nodded at his sleeping child. Aragorn merely nodded and elbowed his way into the room with two steaming plates in his hands. He placed them down on one of the tables and stepped towards his husband. Legolas held up his hand and, when Aragorn accepted it, the elf rose to his feet. Aragorn pulled him close, suddenly needing his husband's body against his.

"I have been missing you all day," Aragorn moaned quietly, as his husband willingly wound his arms around him. The human rested his head against the side of Legolas', and sagged, allowing the elf to take most of his weight.

"I only saw you a few hours ago," Legolas reminded him, hands ranging gently over his lover's back. "It was only just this morning."

Letting himself be wrapped in the heat of Legolas' body and the warmth of their bond, Aragorn sighed, "I do not want to do this anymore. I am tired."

"You are so good, doing all this work to help a family reunite each other," Legolas soothed him.

"It does not help our family," Aragorn pointed out.

"Only one of us is broken. Our family is not all in fragments."

"It will be if you do not spare Rilluin some attention as well." When Legolas' features immediately turned confused and torn, Aragorn promised, "I will look after him this afternoon. Worry not, melda." His face fell, though, as he confessed, "I do not know what I am doing."

"I know. None of us do." Legolas moved one of his hands from Aragorn's waist and whilst the other pulled him tighter, this one cupped Aragorn's jaw. His thumb stroking gently, Legolas told him, "I do not know where I stand either."

Truly looking frightened, Aragorn said, "It scares me." Part of him had hoped Legolas would know what he was doing

In the corner, Éowyn gave the tiniest polite cough. Legolas turned at once, hand falling from Aragorn's jaw, though the human remained against his husband, merely shifting so far as to use Legolas' new position to rest his head on his shoulder. "I beg your forgiveness, Éowyn. I should not have abandoned you so rudely."

"Do not fret," Éowyn whispered back. "If Faramir –" Legolas' sharp elven eyes thought he caught a flash of pain at the Steward's name on Éowyn's face. "-If Faramir and I had more moments like that – calm with each other in the storm of our lives - and if he could trust me enough to confide his feelings and secrets to me as you do, then I do not doubt we would still be partnered." On Legolas' shoulder, Aragorn gave a soft smile into his elf's neck. He knew how blessed he was that Legolas had chosen him to share his feelings with, but he had always been an odd elf. Aragorn remembered still how much Legolas had hated keeping his feelings inside when he was faced with the young exuberant human child that was Aragorn… Yet Éowyn was still talking. "In fact, I ask you to forgive me for interrupting, but… as Cariad is sleeping…may I have his meal?"

Before Aragorn could answer, Legolas spoke for him. "Yes, of course. Help yourself." But Éowyn stayed in her place, looking at Legolas with silent, pleading eyes. Realisation hit the elf, and he cursed himself. She had had enough difficulty getting down there. He broke away from Aragorn, much to his husband's displeasure, which was audible, and held out his hands for her. She took one and Legolas moved the other to her side, then, bearing most of her weight, helped her stand. She hissed in pain as she rose. "Are you alright?" Legolas asked at once.

Merely rubbing the small of her back with one hand, Éowyn grimaced, "These children are not the blessing I thought they would be." She took a seat at the table which was Cariad's drawing table – stained with paints and inks – and began to eat. Legolas returned to his husband.

They were far away enough from Éowyn that Aragorn could whisper, "Why is she here?"

"She came here to help Cariad. Bardlet upset him." When Aragorn immediately swelled with anger, Legolas promised, "He did not do it on purpose. Cariad merely learnt that it was a guard whilst let Merelents by. Éowyn calmed him down." He was quick to distract the human. _'Aragorn, I was wrong. So wrong. We owe that family so much. We can not leave them suffering. Her pain is not just physical.'_ He had switched to the bond to speak to Aragorn in private: Éowyn did not need to hear.

'_I always knew you would,' _Aragorn sent, a smile making his face beautiful. _'You are too good a person not to. What are we to do?'_

'_I will look after Cariad and Éowyn. I think she spoke to me because… with you she thinks of her feelings a decade ago, now she is alone, and does not like what it looks like to others,' _Legolas confessed.

'_That is surprisingly self-centred of you, Legolas' _Aragorn pointed out. _'And she spoke to me before. What makes you think that?'_

'_She told me,' _Legolas replied dryly. He shook his head and carried on. _'If I do that, you can work on the Kingdom and Faramir's work. I am sure he needs someone to talk to, and despite the fact that he has the emotional control of my father, if anyone can break through to him, it is you.'_

Aragorn nodded, _'Of course. But what about our other two children?' _He knew he had to return to his work soon, and prepared himself to move away.

There was a sigh, as Legolas told him, _'For now, they must come second place. They are in no ill health. They have two Uncles to look after them, and soon enough, Elladan and Elrohir will have returned and they can control Rilluin well. He will be distracted by them. It is all we can do.'_

Aragorn moved to break way, but Legolas grabbed his hand. "How do I get him to a Healer or allow a Healer in to see him? He refuses to see anyone?"

"I will look at him," Aragorn promised, but his face was confused. "Why would you tell him otherwise?"

"I thought you would be too busy. I did not even think you would come out for lunch today," Legolas said, shaking his head. "But if you can, please do. I am sorry for assuming."

"You should be." But Aragorn kissed his cheek and sighed, "Speaking of which, I have to go now. There is just so much to do." It was not fair.

**A/N: Earlier than predicted, for I am magical. But now I'm going to bed – I have an English essay to deal with early tomorrow morning, and a play to edit and print 30 copies of for each actor for a read through. Ew. Review to make me smile for the awful week that I have ahead of me. **


	44. Decisions

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Many hours later than she had planned, Éowyn left the King's House, and made her way home, two stoic guards at her side. She had confessed her financial difficulties to Legolas, and he promised that he would ask Aragorn to find the money somewhere to help her – he had had no idea that Faramir had been paying back Denethor's substantial debts for his life of utterly crapulous luxury in such time of hardship and warfare. The country would take another decade to recover fully, whilst the children grew up to replace their fallen fathers, and whilst the last few years' harvest had been large, better than in decades, there had not been enough hands to harvest it, so it rotted where it stood.

It would not fair to raise taxes, but they would find a way around the suffering somehow. In the meantime, Legolas had sent two of his guards with her. The nights were already drawing in, and though she left at the fifth hour from noon, it was already dark. He did not want her to be defenceless, not when some people in the streets were so desperate they would depredate a pregnant woman in the dark. When the guards went home, Legolas would ensure they would be replaced by others. Her home would be protected, and her children with it. It set both of their minds at rest a little.

Éowyn knew she was lucky to have friends like Legolas and Aragorn. She had very few others in this Kingdom. Faramir had far too much pride to ask Aragorn for more money and had taken a low salary at the beginning of his employ to Aragorn, which the King had forgotten about and the Steward had never changed. Arrogance was something seen in Éowyn as well, but it was an affectation; she was still seen as the fighting woman from Rohan, which she had thought she had always wanted, but though she still relished the respect it garnered, she had been wrong. She needed friends.

When she reached her house, she knocked on the door, listened to the footsteps, the latch being lifted, and suddenly found a small body wrapped around her legs. "Mama!"

"Hello sweet Boromir," she murmured, holding very still so that she did not overbalance. One of the guards, Padisen, placed a steadying hand on her shoulder. He would never have dared to do so much to a Royal, but Éowyn knew Legolas had brought them aside and asked them to take care of her not just guard her. Éowyn shot him a grateful look, though she was not sure he could see in the darkness of the night. "Will you let me in please, my son?" Éowyn asked, the warmth of the house beginning to exude outwards from the open door, invitingly.

In the doorway, Faramir loomed, and crouched down to unpeel Boromir from his mother's legs. The child went willingly, and clutched at Faramir instead. "Let your mother in little one," he said. As he rose his eyes latched first onto the hand on his wife, and narrowed, before taking in the sight of the two guards. Slowly, Padisen removed his hold, under the sharp gaze of the Steward. "Who are these men? Surely they are Legolas' guards?"

"They are being with me at present. As there is no one else in my household and I had to let my own guard go, and I am not able to defend myself in my condition, Legolas asked them to take care of the children and myself," Éowyn explained briskly.

"Who, then, is guarding Legolas?" questioned Faramir, his face darkening.

"There are others to protect Legolas, and he will not leave the Royal quarters at the moment anyway. He is perfectly safe," Éowyn said. "Now will you let me into my own house?"

"Of course. Sorry," muttered Faramir, and he stepped aside. As Éowyn moved in, the delicious smell of roasting meat filled the air. She raised her eyebrows, askance, at her husband. "I cooked dinner. It is almost ready," confessed Faramir, knowing already what his wife was thinking about. They knew each other far too well, and Éowyn hated it.

"You did not have to do that," Éowyn mumbled, though her heart swelled with gratefulness for the small gesture. She did not think she could have stood, cooking in front of the fine for hours. Not tonight. "But thank you. That is good of you."

Faramir glared at the guards at the door. They were gazing at him, their faces emotionless, but their eyes pierced him in a way he abhorred. They reminded him of Legolas' eyes when he was angry, cold, hard but sharp, like cut diamonds. Faramir did not want that in his house. "I have my own guards. You can stay out here." He closed the door hard.

Éowyn rolled her eyes. "And that was rude of you. It is cold out there, and those noble men are doing me an act of kindness." She moved past him, opened the door, and ordered the men inside. They shot her grateful looks, as they moved in. A moment of tension, a struggle for power, passed between the husband and wife, but Faramir held his tongue.

000

Legolas leant back against the wall, his arms wrapped around his knees, in a way that resembled Cariad's nervous position earlier. Trying to relax, his head tipped back against the cold wood. If Cariad had awoken, he had not moved – he was as still as the stone behind the panelling. Lethargy had crept into Legolas' bones and he had not shifted since Éowyn had departed.

Darkness would have fallen around him had a servant not visited twice to keep the candles and fire lit, but shadows had fallen over his mind all the same. Even when there was a soft tap on the door, he did not look over. The visitor could take what they wanted from the silence, he decided, and truly, a moment later, Bardlet stepped into the room uninvited. He only peered around the door, but upon seeing Legolas on the wall, he stepped in. "My Lord…" he hesitantly said in a whisper.

"Have you not done enough damage today?" demanded Legolas, in a whisper loud enough to be heard, but not to wake up Cariad.

"I wanted to apologise. I did not know…" Bardlet began to say, but Legolas raised an elegant hand for silence.

"Stop." Though he waved the words away in a careless manner, it was difficult to do. He did not want to forgive the man but he had too many troubles in his mind already. "It is done now. We will deal with the harm."

"I am just so sorry." Bardlet hurried forwards to earnestly say his piece. "I am…"

"You are a friend of this family as well as an employee of ours, and you did not know what was happening," Legolas said, closing his eyes tight to stop the broiling anger from escaping him. "It no longer matters. I do not know how he could be any more broken."

"Is there anything more that I can do for you? For him?" asked the Head Guard, nervous.

Legolas gave a sigh – Bardlet clearly had no idea how much the elf did not want him there. "You can go to find Aragorn and ask him to come here. He will be working but he ought to stop and relax. Then go on leave as you ought to." And leave us alone.

Bardlet hesitated, but saw the resolute, adamant stony expression on Legolas' face. He forced himself to turn away and leave the room. Legolas watched the Head Guard's retreat with jealousy, cracking one eye open. He could leave. Legolas could not. Ai, he wanted Aragorn to come.

000

Dinner in the Steward's room passed in near silence. Only the children spoke, briefly of their day with their father. Éowyn could not help but feel slight jealousy, though at the same time, she knew she had spent too many days with no one but the children for company. She was full of confusing emotion and she did not like it at all. She wished she could be like the elves, and turn off the emotion she felt; banish the love and the hate and the relief and the envy.

As soon as dinner was over, the children and Faramir cleaned up, insisting that Éowyn remained in her place. For once, she did not protest, and sat, watching the plates disappear, and the table being put to rights, stroking her stomach where her twins squirmed and kicked, and keeping Boromir occupied taking napkins into the kitchen, one by one.

Once all was cleared, the children kissed their mother goodnight, and ran to take themselves to bed. Éowyn was sure Faramir must have spoken to them before but her stomach was full and she was too tried to protest. If it saved her the chore, she did not mind. She liked it immensely, particularly when Théo – smiling at his mother - took Boromir to take him to bed too. But then Faramir sat opposite her.

"That was a fairly pleasant evening until you sat there," Éowyn sniped. She had hoped that the Steward would cook and then leave, but she had no such luck. She had had to put up with him eating with them, but now he had outstayed his welcome more than she thought previously possible.

Faramir winced at the words, and replied, "That was unnecessary. I sincerely hope that you do not say things like that to my children about me."

Shaking her head, which did not help the lightness in it she already felt, Éowyn said, "Of course I do not. I am not going to do that. I would not." She felt defensive, threatened.

"You are in such a state right now that I do not know what you would and would not do," Faramir growled, hating his own anger.

"Hypocrite!" Burning at the offense, Éowyn's exclamation was louder than she had expected it to be.

"Théo would not talk to me for two hours after you left. I have no idea what you have said to him or implied." Faramir's voice turned into a snarl.

The entirety of Éowyn's swollen body shied away from the anger, the natural maternal instinct activating, with the urge to protect her children from the fury of her husband. She should never have had to fear her husband. How had it come to this? "Do not yell at me so. This is one of the things… you scare me sometimes. You are so quick to anger when you are tired from working."

Blood drained from Faramir's face. "I scare you?"

"Sometimes," Éowyn nodded, fearful still. "You tuck your emotions away at work but they stream from you when you are at home, unstoppable."

Faramir rose from his seat, and made his way delicately towards his wife. She tried to stand and get away, but he knelt at her feet and took her cold hands in his own. He bowed his head, shameful, "I am so sorry. Forgive me, Éowyn. I love you. I always have loved you. I never stopped and I am so sorry."

Staring down at the man she had taken as second best, the man she had married, the man she had bourn the children of, with pleasure and love, Éowyn found her eyes swelling up with tears, the sting of them prickling more. "I can not. You hurt me and I do not want to be hurt anymore. I deserve much more than this."

"Give me another chance," begged Faramir. "Please. It hurts so much without you." He knelt up, half-rising. "Let me hold you. Please. Each night I sleep alone and all I dream of is sleeping with you in my arms."

"No." Éowyn shook her head, but the motion made her tears spill out. She'd had those dreams too, the strong arms pulling her back against a hot firm body, the skilled hands stroking her children in her engorged stomach into quiet… The way it had been, the way it should be again. "But that will not be. Not ever again."

"Do not deny that you want it too," exclaimed Faramir. He could see Éowyn's body shaking. And he hated it. "You carry my children. Let me take care of you, and them. I know your body aches when you are carrying. I can make that better for you." He leant up, taking Éowyn's face in his hands. "I know you feel for me too."

"Not anymore," Éowyn protested weakly. With his thumbs, Faramir gently wiped at the tears which streamed from her eyes. "No."

But Faramir was rising, his face was at the same level as hers, and suddenly, his lips were on hers. Éowyn did not have it in her to protest. She forgot all her precious arguments, as Faramir kissed her. Those lips had not met hers in months, and in anything more than a quick peck for more months before that than she cared to remember. She could feel herself becoming heated, swiftly, as Faramir's mouth worked its magic. Soon she found the man she loved – though she could not bring herself to admit it – climbing onto the edge of the lap that he could, his hands straying, doing wonderful things on her body, but above the cloth of her thick dress, never going too far. That was ultimately Faramir. Never going to far. Éowyn began to cry anew, salt mingling in the kiss.

Eventually, she broke away, gasping, her chest heaving up and down. There were tears in Faramir's own eyes. "I am so sorry… I should never…" he panted, climbing off her lap.

"No you should not," Éowyn replied, her voice breaking. Her hands ached to pull him back down, but she restrained them. "Please leave."

"May I call on you and the children tomorrow?" Faramir asked, getting to his feet, and straightening his clothes.

Éowyn nodded. There was nothing else she could do. She watched him leave, and then she broke down.

000

Days passed, a week, and then another. Yet Cariad did not leave his room. Nothing could bring him out – no bribe, no blackmail, no convincing logic. Slowly, the soldiers returned from Merelent's farm, and went on their leave, Aragorn treated his son with balms and oils, and Elladan and Elrohir helped him with it when they returned.

When Elladan and Elrohir first examined Cariad, Elladan flew to the boy's side, but Elrohir drew his youngest brother aside. With concerned deepening in his eyes, Elrohir asked him if he was alright.

"I am not the one who refuses to leave his room or sleep in there without someone sat with him," Aragorn pointed out. "Spare not your anxiety for me, but for my son."

"You are pale, Aragorn," Elrohir said in his defence, and lifted his hand to check Aragorn's forehead.

The human caught the rising hand before it could reach his skin. "Do not be foolish; I am not ill. I am tired of course, but I am working long hours at the moment. Faramir is with his family and I do not trust everything to the scribes. The Steward knows best how the relations with him. Once I have gone through my work, I come in here to share Legolas' company. Cariad gets restless if we leave him alone, worryingly so."

Elrohir smiled for a moment, knowing full well that Aragorn was not visiting the elf just to keep Legolas company; he just hated to sleep without the elf's touch. However, then he returned to the matter in hand. "That is not what I meant. A misery lies on you though your son is returned."

Aragorn merely shook his head, bowing it to avoid his brother's eyes. The Peredhil knew him too well, and would see his emotions too quickly. That would just upset things. "I thought for a time, that I was with child. Recently, I discovered that I was not. Or that, were there, I had lost it."

He spoke it so emotionlessly that Elrohir could see the lie. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around his brother and held on for a long moment. When the younger twin drew away, he was shaking his head. "But Aragorn, surely you knew this to be a fact? Why could you even think that? I know you visited Elladan once a fortnight whilst we were in Hobbiton, and, afterwards, to find out if you were pregnant. I saw the hope in your eyes whenever you entered our tent, and the pain there whenever you left. Though you stopped when Cariad went missing, I doubt there was any passion between you and Legolas in that time…"

Hanging his head, wearily, Aragorn replied, "I thought I knew for a while, but… everything was so confusing during that time. I did not know what was happening inside me, and I thought that Elladan could not detect a child in the first month."

"That is true," Elrohir conceded.

"So… I dared to hope. But I was wrong and it does not matter anymore," Aragorn lied with ease, that was worryingly practiced. He felt like an elf, and he hated that. Something that had defined his youth with elves was the way that he made sure he expressed his emotions. He did not want to bury those feelings that he had been allowed to express with his human family before. Sometimes, the exuberance of his human emotions made the elder elves uncomfortable, and that had amused him then. Now… he was doing what they did, and… it was not right for him.

"Of course it matters!" exclaimed Elrohir, interrupting his thoughts, but the elf could not carry on, as his twin was speaking.

"You did the right thing," Elladan said, standing up and nodding towards Cariad. "I can see that there was some infection, but it is clearing, and new skin is being formed over the cuts."

"Will he scar?" Aragorn asked, swallowing nervously for his son. He did not want the marks to remain with Cariad forever, as if Merelents followed him everywhere, reminding him daily. The scars on Aragorn's own body reminded him of bad times, and he hated them. Unconsciously, he rubbed at the newest one, across his forearm.

"Some of them," Elladan confessed.

Miserably, Aragorn sighed. They would always be there and so, therefore, would the torment. There was no way he could cure all those ills.

000

Thranduil was the last person to return, as he had organised the return of every man to every village as well as the organisation of the household. Deciding that the household had suffered enough, however, against Legolas' wishes – which involved burning the house to the ground, preferably with those who had known inside – Thranduil let every single one of them go to eke out whatever life they could in the cruel Eastern lands of Gondor. As Bardlet had done, Thranduil washed and changed quickly, before heading straight for Cariad's room.

Cariad was laying in his bed, staring at the wall. He jumped when the door creaked and Thranduil entered the room, looking around, alarm in his eyes. When he saw who was in his room, he merely shrugged, saw Legolas rise to greet Thranduil, then turned away again.

"No greeting for me, Cariad?" Thranduil asked, immediately abrasive. Humans had little sense of protocol, and the Elven King was used to people standing for him when he entered the room. Even family ought to at least show some respect – acknowledging his existence for a start.

"Atar, do not," Legolas warned at once, desperate. "Please do not."

Reluctantly, Thranduil turned away from the boy and said, "There is no point in me being here if he will not say anything to me."

"I know," Legolas said, placating, holding his hands up at his father's chest level. He ignored the offense to himself, that he was there even Cariad did not react, but swallowed his pride with his misery. "But-"

"I helped to save him. He could at least greet me when I enter a room," grumbled Thranduil.

"Atar, stop it," Legolas gasped. "You are not the only one he does not react to. It hurts more when it is his own fathers that are ignored. If you are tired from riding, then do not dare bring irritation into my son's room." From the light of six dozen candles, Thranduil could see how exhausted and anxious his son was.

"What is going on?" sighed Thranduil, giving in.

000

Legolas lay exactly where Aragorn had found him many minutes earlier; on the rug in front of the fire. The only thing that had changed was that his head rested in Aragorn's lap, and his hand clutched the human's tightly

"It has been two weeks," moaned Legolas, his eyes on his son's rigid back. "He has not come back to us. He is worse than ever before. He barely speaks at all, not even to me."

"He has been through a trauma. You can not expect him to emerge on the other side of this as he was before so quickly. He needs more time," Aragorn murmured, twisting strands of the elf's silky hair slowly through his fingers.

"Atar has been speaking to me," Legolas said, cautiously.

"Your father has been talking to you at length for the past week," muttered Aragorn. "Since he arrived here, he has been murmuring in your ear constantly."

"He is my father. He has every right to do so," replied Legolas. "He thinks we should take Cariad away. To Ithilien. There it will be a change in the environment, and it may make him better."

Already, Aragorn was shaking his head, bowing over his husband.. "You can not leave. Not only can you not leave me here - not again, not with the memories of the last time I remained here whilst you visited Thranduil - you will not have a chance of getting him out of this room, let alone all the way to Osgiliath."

The elf's eyelids were heavy and Legolas closed his eyes, letting the tiredness win out. "My father will think of something."

"In the past, you have been the creative one," Aragorn said, frowning in the firelight. It's heat was heady, making Aragorn feel drowsy as he carried on. "This room is a poison to you. You are no longer yourself either."

Legolas' limbs were heavy as he reached out for the blanket trailing on the floor from the chair, and dragged it over himself. Carefully, Aragorn settled it around himself as well, and tucked it tighter about his husband. "I am tired, Aragorn."

The human frowned. "Do not add yourself to the list of people that I have to worry about, Legolas, please. Faramir has been driven to distraction by Éowyn, every time I see that woman she is pale and bowed by the weight of her relationship problems, and Cariad I fret about night and day. You… do not add to my worries."

"I am sorry. I do not meant to," sighed Legolas.

"I know you do not. All things weigh heavily on my mind," Aragorn said, his thumb rubbing the side of Legolas' fist. "When was the last time that you went outside? You hate being locked in like this. I see that every day."

It said enough that Legolas had to pause and think about his answer. It had been far too long. "The day after Cariad came home. I took the other children outside for an hour. Maybe less."

Immediately, Aragorn sat up and ordered, "Come outside with me. Come outside, now."

Legolas chuckled, cynicism bourn of exhaustion. "And how, precisely, do you propose doing that? If we leave, Cariad will wake and find himself alone. He will panic."

"Not if we are careful. And very quiet," Aragorn said. "And he does need to get used to being by himself. We can not keep taking turns in here so we can wash!"

"Maybe we should feed him a herb to make him sleep," Legolas spoke casually, but then his eyes shot wide open, all of a sudden. It had originally been a joke, but it would work! "That is what we should do. Not just now… to get him to Ithilien."

"You will terrify him," exclaimed Aragorn, his hands freezing in the tracks of their comforting motions. "Imagine falling asleep in one place, and waking up in another. That would scare even you."

"He is suffering and we do not know how to fix him. He is like an elf… fading away," Legolas said, urgently. "We need to break him out of the grey clouds of despair and drag him into the sun. Ithilien is a peaceful place in which to do that. If anyone knows how to break out of the grips of darkness, it is my Atar. He has done it twice.."

Aragorn did not want to agree at all, and argued, "We can not do that with herbs. He will not trust us ever again. For Elbereth's sake, Legolas, he thinks we lied to him already."

"Get me out of here." Legolas sat upwards, breaking away from the touch. "Please find that sleeping draught and give him a little of it. Take me outside into the night. Just for an hour. I can not bear this room. Free me, Aragorn!" Legolas so rarely asked anything of Aragorn, and he could not deny his husband this one small thing which would bring him a small amount of happiness, when so much misery surrounded him. Whenever he could, he would oblige his husband, and right now… Ai, anything for him.

"Stay here," Aragorn ordered. "I will be back in moments."

000

"We should not be doing this," Aragorn mumbled, pulling his cloak around himself. "This is so wrong."

Legolas turned on him, glaring, his eyes blazing in the light of the torches in their brackets along the pathway. "Even humans if they stay inside for too long begin to waste away. Their spirits die away. Do not ruin this for me too." He turned back to gaze up at the sky with a whip of his hair.

With a reluctant sigh, Aragorn took a few steps forwards and slid his arms around his husband's waist. He drew the elf back against himself. In silence, Legolas took a breath, and his own hands gripped the arms that held him. He leant back into the hold. "If it was too much of a problem for me, I would not be here," Aragorn murmured, his lips against Legolas' hair. "I would have stayed and let you come out here by yourself."

"Yet here you stand," Legolas said, triumphantly.

"Yet here I stand," Aragorn repeated.

Legolas' long, slender neck arched back so that the elf's head rested against the human's shoulder. He stared up at the sky. It was a beautiful night. The sky, like black ink, with just the slightest hint of navy blue in the direction of the lights of Osgiliath. The stars scattered across it, the small pinpricks of light like tiny shards of crystal, as broken as the tiny child that lay unconscious in a forced sleep, swaddled in blankets. "The sky is stunning tonight."

Gently, Aragorn raised his hand and traced his coarse fingers down the skin of Legolas' pale throat. "Not as stunning as you this night. Every night. Every day. Nothing beats your beauty."

Under the touch, Legolas shivered, "Do not do that."

In a heated voice, Aragorn growled, "If you are to be leaving me for weeks on end, I want to relish any chance I have to raise goosebumps on your flesh and heat your blood to bring roses to your cheeks."

Legolas had blushed a little, and it was confusing his body – the heat from his husband's body on one side and the cool wind, blowing with autumn power, catching up falling leaves as it went, on the either side. The power did well at clearing his head. "Are you saying you will let me take Cariad go to Ithilien?"

"Yes I am," Aragorn sighed, "I will miss you so much that it hurts to even think of it, but… it is not fair of me to keep you and the child here. Your father is a wise man, wiser than I could ever strive to be, and I know that he too would do anything for you and Cariad. Nothing we have done has brought Cariad out of his shell or out of his room. Maybe he will be able to with your father's help."

"He says I am too gentle with the children," Legolas said, frowning to himself.

"If you have any fault, it is that you love us to much," Aragorn replied, "And I do not think that that is a fault at all." He caressed Legolas' neck maddeningly, as he spoke.

Legolas lifted his hand to his neck and took Aragorn's hand in his own. He raised it to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. "Thank you, melda."

"Just tell me that you will miss me too," Aragorn sounded weary, every bit the long suffering parent and husband.

"Does it even need saying?" Legolas asked. He kissed each of the knuckles on the hand he held, and told him, "I will miss you. So much. And Rilluin, and Liantasse. And my home here."

"You are leaving me to put Éowyn and Faramir back together by myself," Aragorn reminded him. "I resent you for that."

"You are catching up with your work already, and I know you will do admirably with the two of them." Legolas took in a deep breath, a lungful of frigid air. "Walk with me."

What words were traded in that darkness, when the lights on the path disappeared, are known only to the trees and the wildlife, but were always to be remembered by the couple who shared them. Under the dark canopy, promises were made, a love made to last an eternity confirmed and reiterated. They emerged eventually from the darkness of the hidden world with their love stronger than ever. Neither would break from the other whilst they were separated.

**A/N: Happy Christmas everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm on a friend's internet so I can't reply to them I'm afraid and I've been too busy to reply before now, with plays and christmas and exams and volunteering... But I hope you've had a good time this season. I'll update soon. And I mean that this time - promise.**


	45. Plans

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Legolas sat Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel and Erestor down in the lounge, pointing to the seats for the elves to place themselves in. He spoke little and did not smile, and, like a strict schoolteacher, waited for them to fall to silence.

"This seems serious," Glorfindel observed, coming in late from settling Sinclair in bed, and sank down into the seat next to his husband.

"Are we in trouble, Legolas?" Elladan asked, cautiously. Next to him, Elrohir leaned back into the seat, not particularly concerned. He had not done anything wrong.

"No, no. But we are. I am," Legolas said, glancing down at his lap in misery. "Aragorn, Cariad and I need to ask you for further help. I know we are pushing the boundaries of our friendships further than we ought, but… I need you to carry on caring for Rilluin and Liana. Just for a little while longer."

Erestor raised his eyebrows, sceptically. "Is that all?" Next to him, Glorfindel gave an easy laugh, slinging an arm around his husband's shoulders, pulling the dark haired elf closer to him.

"You are a foolish elf," agreed Elladan, "For one we know to be so intelligent."

"You will do it then?" asked Legolas, surprised at the ease with which he had managed to convince them.

"Legolas we are your friends and your family. You are in trouble, we know that, so we help you. Aragorn is so caught up in work that he barely emerges from his office. When the council session broke yesterday for lunch, we saw that he went straight back to the office and carried on with what he had to," Elrohir pointed out.

"And you are trying so hard with Cariad," Erestor coined in, "Yet he can not stand too much of his siblings' company in the condition that he is in; you can not keep them together for as long as you like to care for them both. We know you are doing your best, and that you can not do everything."

"Even Lady Éowyn does what she can, in her condition. We have all watched that. She takes Rilluin to play with Théo, and Liana to play with Boromir," Elladan added. "Whilst we know that you try to do everything, we actually like to help our family, when they are in trouble. You would do the same for us."

Gratefulness and love of his friends swelled inside Legolas, like warm heat spreading up from his chest. "Thank you, thank you so much mellon nin."

Standing, Erestor moved to his friend and ordered, "Do not thank us for that which we are glad to do." He clasped Legolas' arm. "Foolish one."

"I know," Legolas sighed, wrapping his hand around the other's forearm.

"Besides," Glorfindel said, getting to his feet with his husband. "We now also have a child, and we will call on your service to look after him one day, I am sure."

"Hopefully not in such evil circumstances as these," Legolas prayed, releasing the dark haired elf's arm, surrendering him to his husband.

Glorfindel gave a soft chuckle, amused by the words more than the action, Legolas hoped. "Not at all. Indeed, I suspect it will in aid of very positive circumstances." As if to illustrate his point, he placed a kiss to Erestor's neck, and slung one arm around his waist, allowing it to slide down past his hip. Erestor's hand shot down to grab the hand and intertwined his fingers with it, rather than let it go further. The more conservative elf flushed at the attentions.

"If I can, I will help Aragorn with what work he has," Erestor offered with a slightly distracted stutter. "I know that he is not willing to let many scribes help him without the help of Faramir, but I am sure he would allow me to help."

However, Elladan was more suspicious, frowning to himself. "Why would you ask this of us now? We were doing this already, without prompting."

Legolas turned, and, with a deep intake of breath, reluctantly told him, "I am taking Cariad to Ithilien. Somehow. Hopefully it will break him from the darkness which surrounds him. It was my Atar's idea."

"It is a foolish idea," spat Elladan, immediately, rising not to comfort the elf as his friends had, but from anger. "He will suffer all the way there. It pains him to see any one of us step into that room. He is pained with such fear every time someone steps in - even you - because he no longer thinks you tell him the truth!"

"I omitted the information that a guard gave him away, because it would only lessen the already small number of people he trusts," exclaimed Legolas.

"Perhaps then you ought to have told the rest of us," Elladan snapped. Behind Legolas, Glorfindel possessively and protectively drew Erestor away from the anger of Elladan. Elrohir reluctantly stood and held out a hand to restrain his twin, but Elladan hit it away. "Taking him away from the place he finds familiar will do him absolutely no good, at all. The only person I have seen allowed to touch him has been Éowyn, probably because she is a woman. What made you think in the first place that adopting a child who is terrified of men would be a good idea? All your friends are male!"

"You go too far," snarled Legolas, restraining the urge to recoil and forcing himself to surge forwards. "Do not try and make me regret my choice of a child! He chose me if anything. He feels more comfortable with those of elvish blood than he does with humans, and I believe that has made a huge difference to his life. He was happy here."

"He is not happy here now!"

"Not through want of trying. I would do anything to make him happy again," Legolas hissed, "You would understand that if you had a child yourself. And as neither I nor you – oh great Healer – has had any idea about how to fix him, we might go with the idea of one who has saved himself from darkness twice over, without the support of a partner or a parent."

Both males were panting, blood pounding fast with an unfamiliarly harsh violent intentions for the other. Elrohir stepped forwards, before his twin could say anything to reply, placed his hand on Elladan's hot, cheek, the furthest, and forcibly turned the elder twin's face towards him. In a stern voice, ordered, "Stop now. You made your point." A long moment passed between the brothers, each glaring at each other. Silent words passed between them. To the surprise of Legolas, Elladan was the first to break away and hung his head a little. There was a shadow of a small triumphant smile on Elrohir's lips, as he let his hand slowly fall away.

After a moment of tense silence, Elladan snapped his head back towards Legolas, and growled, "I am coming with you to Ithilien."

Legolas' jaw fell open. "But… a moment ago I was not allowed to go."

With a resentful glance at his son, Elladan replied, "Elrohir agrees with you. And he understands the mind far better than I do. Besides that, I am not leaving my nephew and you to the hands of Ithilien Healers."

Legolas smirked at that, and Elrohir said, "Elladan and I have agreed that I will remain here, and I will keep an eye on Aragorn and the other children. I may resume teaching Rilluin lessons, to restore some normality, though I know that he enjoys spending time with Aragorn and helping him, so I will leave the choice to him." Legolas knew not to question the fact that Elladan and Elrohir had not even spoken to each other – the bond between the twins was as strong – maybe even stronger for the depth of time – than the bond between Aragorn and Legolas.

"Your family here will be cared for," Glorfindel surmised. "We will not leave, and you are not to worry for them."

"Thank you," was all Legolas could say.

000

"No!" Rilluin exclaimed, darting forwards in his chair. "No Atar, do not go again! You only just left."

"I have to," Legolas wearily informed his son. He averted his eyes from his son's anguished face, gazing instead down at the top of Liana's head, where she sat in his lap. She held on tightly to her father's thumbs, as if that could make him stay, yet Legolas knew there was no way for him to make his peace with the infant, not through words. There was no way for her to understand. She would only comprehend his leaving when she saw him riding away into the nothing, as she stood on the battlements, increasingly far from her elvish father. Legolas continued his explanation to the one child that he hoped could appreciate his situation. "I do not think I have a choice in this at all, ion nin. It is what is best for Cariad."

"You do not know that!" shouted Rilluin, rising furiously to his feet, like a dust storm from the deserts. "You are guessing, playing with my brother's fears."

"This is no game to me," Legolas replied, warningly.

Ignoring the darkness in his father's countenance, Rilluin continued, "Why is it always about Cariad? The world does not revolve around him! Yet it seems to since you brought him home."

"It is not always about Cariad," sighed Legolas. Both parents had spoken to the oldest boy on this matter before, yet jealousy was quick to arise between siblings. "Just for a little while, I must concern myself solely with Cariad, but the quicker we help him get better, the quicker Ada and my attentions can be split fairly again."

They had gone through a few days of trying to shift ordinary life to Cariad's room; then the world really had revolved around the small blonde child. Dinner had been served there, Rilluin and Liana both played there, work Legolas had to do to assist his husband had been completed there... All in that musty, hot, far too bright room. But there had been too many people for Cariad to handle all the time, and so that idea began to lose favour. It was Thranduil's word which had cut it off completely, when he pointed out how it was just allowing Cariad to do whatever he wanted. It provided absolutely no incentive for him to leave. Not ever. The other children had been made to suffer in that situation as well, confined like invalids, and that had not been fair.

The volume of Rilluin's voice made Legolas wince; his sensitive ears too close to the noise. "It is not fair! You spend so much time trying to make him better! You have other children too!"

In Legolas' lap, Liana squirmed and whimpered, "Lil win!"

"I do not forget it. But please keep your voice to an acceptable level," Legolas said, gently raising his hands from around Liana's waist to smooth down her hair. "We do not need the whole of the castle knowing our business. And may I remind you that you are the one who would not speak to me for days after I agreed that Cariad would be found with more ease if we let the trackers chase him down by themselves."

"You deserved that," muttered Rilluin. He looked away, and his hair swung into his eyes. "You gave up."

"But you wanted Cariad back as much as we did," pointed out Legolas, perceptive as he ever was. "You missed him too. So you are not unwilling to let us spend the time on him." For a moment, the elf coolly regarded his son, and then the coldness faded as he murmured, "If you do not want to be separated from me, or from him, you can tell me. I will not mind if you come with me. Neither will Ada be offended."

Rilluin spat as he said, "So Ada does not care if I am present or not." Suddenly, Rilluin's eyes widened in realisation. "You and Ada are arguing again! Like that time you told us we were going on holiday to visit Grandfather, and you were so upset. Some days you could not bear to hear Ada's name mentioned, and some days you would speak of nothing but him. That is what this is!"

A short laugh escaped Legolas' lips, and even Liana looked up at her father in surprise. That noise had not been heard in days, yet its bitterness was inescapably obvious. That time held so much hurt for him still, and he had been the cause of too much of it himself. "You speak nonsense Rilluin. Your father and I are more in love than we ever have been. Nothing can break us apart again. Not ever. You can visit me at Ithilien whenever you want, and I will write you letters all the time. Do not worry yourself so badly, please."

Suddenly, the anger drained from Rilluin, and he dropped so fast onto Legolas' knees that the elf only just managed to tear Liana away before she was squashed. The boy pressed himself into his father's body, and Legolas put Liana on the floor, carefully. They were in the same room as the cats, and immediately she toddled over to them. Gently, Legolas wrapped his arms around his eldest son, the one who had been with them the longest, the one who would soon enough begin to take on responsibility of the Kingdom. It was so difficult not to think of him as the tiny baby taken from Aragorn's belly in the wake of the Victory of the War or the Ring. Legolas remembered too well how much pain Aragorn had gone through to bring Rilluin into the world; in the end the agonies had been too much to bear with the amount of exhaustion the human had had to struggle through. Eventually, he had buckled. The life of the tiny individual relied upon the speed with which the twins could pull him out. Now however, that minuscule baby was not defenceless. He did not depend on Legolas' ability to find a wet nurse and keep him alive. He was capable of independent thought – too much so sometimes, in Legolas' estimation – he stood his ground in arguments and his own strong opinions. He had flourished into an individual, soon to become a man. Too soon.

Before long, Rilluin would not accept the hold of his father. He would not care for it for a time. Legolas dreaded the day that his son would refuse his comfort. Yet there was time still, and his son needed him now. "Do not fret so, my boy. Do you want our brother to get better?"

"Of course," Rilluin mumbled.

"Then you will let us go."

"Must I?"

"Yes ion nin. And whilst I am gone, can I trust you to look after Ada?" Legolas asked, knowing that feeding his son some responsibility would make him feel a little better about himself and give him something to focus on. "Make sure that he eats and that he gets enough sleep, to make sure he does not get ill? You know that he tends to forget if there is too much on his mind." Legolas paused, tantalisingly, then carried on, "Or is that too much to ask of you?"

Like a swimmer, throwing their head out of the water after a dive to gulp at air, Rilluin sat bolt upright, emerging out of his misery, at once and gasped, "Of course not! I will make sure he is alright."

"Look at me," Legolas ordered. He scrutinised his son's face and then nodded seriously, "Yes, I think you are old enough that I can trust you. Very well. That is what you shall do." Rilluin beamed. "Perhaps when I return, if you have looked after Ada well, we can look for a dog for you. I know how much you have wanted to own one, and I will know then if you can handle the responsibility." Legolas was not above a little bribery, not to make his son smile as he ought.

"A puppy?" Rilluin asked, excitedly.

With another short laugh, Legolas said, "No. We can not have a puppy up here. The kittens have already torn this room apart." His hand stroked down the side of the chair, where claws being sharpened had torn the velvet at the bottom to tatters already. "A puppy you can not keep in one room as you can with these cats."

"I have been trying to make hem behave," Rilluin said earnestly.

"I know you have, and you have been doing well keeping an eye on them, though they are young yet," Legolas nodded. "But a puppy is more difficult. And you have not completed your mission yet."

"Can I do anything now?" Rilluin asked, true in his earnestness.

Legolas smiled, "Yes you can. You can distract Cariad for a while, whilst I speak to Auntie Éowyn." Abruptly, he remembered to add, "Do not tell him about going to Ithilien, or on any journey. He does not know about it yet. I do not want him to spooked."

Jumping off Legolas' lap, sniggering, Rilluin said, "You are going to be in so much trouble with him. I am glad to not be you."

000

Éowyn leant back into the sofa, and rolled her neck back onto the top of the sofa. Legolas sat at her feet, rubbing them gently. She had traded her help and her secrecy for a foot rub. She was the first to admit that she was easily bought. "You are doing a very good job," she told him.

"I feel like you have me cheating on my husband," muttered Legolas, digging his thumbs in just above the arches of the aching woman. He would not go higher than her ankles, refusing on principle.

"He will not mind. He would not deprive a pregnant woman of some small pleasures, or disrupt the payment in a deal that benefits him as well. No, he would not mind," Éowyn said, her pleasure reaching her eyes and making them bright.

"Your husband might," Legolas pointed out, "And though Aragorn could do me far more damage emotionally, I am not as concerned about him as I am Faramir. I have duelled with your husband before, for play admittedly, not out of anger, yet he possesses vast human strength and brawn built of years defending his country."

"Just carry on with it," growled Éowyn. "Do not pretend you could not best him or almost any human in this Kingdom at any sport they chose." Legolas knew better than to challenge a pregnant woman, from his experiences with a man in the same condition.

"So how am I to get my child out of that room?" he asked instead. "Have you any ideas?"

"I do indeed. Though you may not be happy with them."

000

Legolas poked his head around the door to Cariad's room. The boy sat, shrouded in a blanket, in front of the fire, watching the flames crackle and spit. Éowyn reclined in the huge, comfy chair Legolas had pushed into the room for her, her hands busy sewing. Taking a few steps in, Legolas announced, "Well Éowyn – I am going. I will see you in a few weeks?"

With a heavy exhalation, that was almost too false, Éowyn put her sewing down and asked, "Do you promise that you will return before my time comes?"

"I will," Legolas said. He leant down and kissed Éowyn's hand. They both knew that Legolas could not bind himself to that promise; not if Cariad came with him. "Do you promise me that you will stop all this visiting after I leave, and rest?"

"Of course I do. I was thinking this morning that I could not carry on with the amount of walking. It is enough that I have three children of my own and the energy they draw from me is substantial enough. I can not look after those inside me and yours as well." Éowyn avoided Legolas' eyes, afraid that the blatant lying would have her laughing. She was proud of being a woman of strength, and would not normally admit to weakness like she did now. One of the best things about Faramir being with the children was that she could come to the King's house, and Legolas could make her laugh away her cares and feel free again. She knew though that the elf himself did not find many of the things he said amusing. He just tried to keep her happy. "Take care on your journey, Legolas."

"What are you saying?" Cariad asked, sitting up slightly in front of the flames, confusion marring his features.

"We were saying that I will not longer be here to keep you company after tomorrow," Éowyn said, with false regret. "And neither will your Atar. He is escorting your grandfather home to Ithilien."

"I can not stay in here anymore," Legolas added. "You barely speak to me, so you can not really want me here."

"When?" demanded Cariad, curiosity challenging fear.

Legolas took a deep breath as he said, "Now." Now was the moment that would decide it all. Whether their ploy would pay off. Whether Cariad would come or not.

"You can not go!" gasped Cariad.

"You did not seem to care before," Legolas shrugged. "It did not matter who was in this room with you. You would not talk or respond." The boy had said more in the five minutes past than in days, but Legolas did not like lying to him to produce that reaction.

Seeing this, Éowyn said, "What with Aragorn doing as much as he is.. and you not allowing guards into the room… and Elladan and Elrohir looking after your siblings…"

Legolas latched onto the thread of the conversation and carried on, sewing in an embellishment, "And Glorfindel and Erestor heading home…."

"You will be all alone, Cariad," Éowyn observed.

"No!" Cariad exclaimed.

"I am sorry, ion nin," Legolas said, crouching down next to his son, truly regretful. He could see the boy trembling at the fearful prospect. "There is noting I can do." That much was true. There was a long pause of Cariad shaking his head, which Legolas dragged out for as long as he could bear before he played his trump card, "Unless, of course, you come with me."

Immediately, Cariad whispered, "I can not. No."

"The outside is not as scary as you think it is," murmured Legolas. "You have been unlucky, that is all. It will not happen again." He reached out a hand towards the boy, not quite touching him. "Can you try to trust me Cariad? I did not tell you one thing because I did not want you to be scared without reason. Forgive me for that, for I know now I was wrong, and let me take you to Ithilien. We will be in a covered carriage on the way there. No one will even look at you but me and Grandfather. Then at Ithilien, you will be so safe. It is so full of elves, no harm befalls anyone there. You will be safe."

"Safe?"

"Yes, ion nin," Legolas placed his hand on Cariad's knee and, when he did not draw away, asked, "Do you think you could do that with me? Do you think you could at least try?"

000

Legolas walked slowly with Cariad shrouded in the edge of his cloak, clinging onto it and Legolas' arm with desperate tightness, yet the elf walked with purpose. He would not stop for anything, as then Cariad's faltering steps would stop too, and he would never head forwards again. They had to walk through the city, all the way down to the lower levels to reach the carriage, and the longer they walked for, the higher the chances of Cariad halting and heading back, so Legolas kept up a fast paced conversation over the top of the boy's head. To prevent the boy from falling into contemplation, he mentioned his son's name every few sentences.

"Yes Aragorn, I think so too. What about you, Cariad?" "Naolo is a beautiful name for a boy, is it not, Cariad?" "Cariad, do you think Rilluin should practice his bow or his lance more whilst we are way?"

Admittedly, it did not entice many answer from Cariad, but at the same time, it stopped him from saying that he was turning back. It had been Éowyn's idea initially, and she too used the boy's name as they walked down the steps. Though Aragorn had not been told, he cottoned on quickly enough, as did Rilluin, walking alongside his human father. Once or twice, even Liana set up a chant of "Car, Car, Car, Car Rad. Ca Rad." Frantically, Aragorn had to hush her.

Éowyn walked on Legolas' right hand, Legolas' hand on the small of her back. She had become like a sister to him again in the past few weeks. They had been close before the journey, yet now were even closer and both enjoyed the companionship very much. Whilst Legolas was unsure he would be able to keep his promise to be with her when the babies came, he wanted to. She had done so much for him, and he hoped he could pay her back at some time. Éowyn smiled at him gratefully, thankful for the support of his hand as she walked. She would miss his company; the way he did small generous things like that for her, without even thinking consciously of it.

When the carriage came into view, Thranduil emerged from its depths, making Cariad jump.

"You are not to worry, Cariad," Aragorn soothed. "Your grandfather was just making sure your supplies were ready." Aragorn held Cariad's hurriedly packed case in the hand not holding Liana. It had needed a feat of genius to gather everything needed in time, yet he had done it. "Now he is going to the top with Elladan, as he is going to drive the horses. It will just be you and Atar in the carriage."

"We will see you soon, Cariad." Rilluin moved around as if going to bestow a rare hug upon his brother, but before he could do so, suddenly, Cariad darted out of his father's hold. Legolas' heart froze in fear. Then he realised that Cariad had in fact headed forwards, into the carriage. He threw himself in, out of the open, and was swallowed by the darkness.

He peered out a moment later only to beg, "Please Atar. Come on."

Legolas shot an anxious look at Aragorn, but the human pushed the elf's back. "Go on. Go now or he will never go."

"Farewell Atar!"

"Bye Tar!"

"Good luck," Éowyn said.

"You too." With a little reluctance, Legolas tripped into the carriage. Cariad positioned himself in Legolas' arms at once. There was nothing else to cling onto. Legolas watched Aragorn's figure retreat from the carriage, miserably. He had wanted at least to hold him before they left. He had wanted to say goodbye.

**A/N: Ah regard my speed. I promised didn't I? Well I hope I haven't taken up too much of your time via reading that you can not review ;) And if you not done the last one, well... I'm not going to say no.**

**Seriously though, they are very greatly appreciated – you do not know how much they make me smile and encourage me to write more.**

**Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLES! If this is when you celebrate new year. Hope it's a good one x**


	46. Letters II

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Dearest Aragorn,

My pen shakes as I write this – as I am in the coach. Not a fraction of a day has passed, yet I regret that I did not say farewell to you, more than I thought possible. I know that it will not be long before I am back in your arms, but we can not tell. I wanted to wrap you in my hold tight, kiss you, and tell you everything that I am feeling right now in words. My fear, my love, my misery.

I did not want it to come to this – hopelessly grasping at straws to find the right help for Cariad, but I will try whatever works to pull him back from the shadows which cloud his eyes, and bring pallor to his cheek and forehead, but even the mere act of bringing him out of his bedroom has exhausted him! He shakes in his sleep. He lays not under the benches of the carriage, the spot usually reserved for luggage and dogs. He says he feels safer there in the corner, which means that I must sit on the floor next to him – making writing this even more difficult that I first predicted. For this reason alone, I keep this letter short.

I love you, Aragorn. Do not work yourself to exhaustion because there is no one to keep your bed warm for you or hold you in the night. You will get ill. Tell the children how much I love them. Look after the ones who need you, as they will care for you when you are in need of it too.

Legolas

Evan a script as untidy as that, made my heart leap. I had started several letters to you in the night hours, but had been unable to complete even one. It has been too difficult to find the words, and I struggle with the same problem now. It is easier when you are here – when our conversations can wind on into the eternity that you have. Even the occasions when we are quite happy to let the world pass by, in our silence, are bliss. We only seem to be broken from those moments by the need for food or other such necessity, or by the intrusion of a person. There is no person to break in on me now, I have time to reply, yet I can only look to a half page letter for my inspiration. You know that I do not mean to pick at the length of the letter that you wrote to me, or to slight you at all, but that I feel restricted to the utmost by the sheet of parchment.

But I digress. My original aim was to tell you that I love you too, and I miss your company desperately. But this not like the last time we were on our own in these places, dear one. We can not think like that at all, though the distinctions are blurred. My letters will not be begging. Yours will not be angry, cold and distant. That argument is over now. I know you to well to think that will ever happen again.

I ask you to present Cariad with smiles as much as I will with Liana and Rilluin. Liantasse has been asking for you. I think she expects you to be there when she wakes up each time, and I have been trying to tell her how you will be back soon enough, yet she does not understand. She remembers only that you told her you were here to stay after you rescued Cariad. To make it up to her, I have been having her in the office - mostly on my knee – when I am not in meetings. She keeps me company, and when I missing you the most I can look down to see the point of her ears from out of her curls, and I remember that you are still here in our children. Sometimes, though, I find Rilluin's eyes difficult to look into. They are too much like yours

I wish that I could tell you that he has been pining for you too, yet I fear that would be a lie. He has reverted to finding himself reaching the time in his life when he moves from his childhood and into what he believes to be adulthood. He has an answer for everything these past few days and it pains me to see such insolence to the elves in our company in particular. They do so much for us that he owes them respect at the least. Yet it will pass, and they excused such misbehaviour in me in my youth. He will remember who loves him the most soon enough.

Give my love to Cariad and tell me news of you and him.

Aragorn

It is a sign that we are not too far away from each other that I can send a letter and receive the reply three days later. Let that thought cheer you. I know that I can return to you quick enough if something happens. Valar forbid. I will write hastily now, that I refuse to think again of the time when we were parted. It hurts too much and I have much shame of my words, actions and emotions in that period. Please put it from your mind as I wish to put it from mine.

Thank you for telling me about the children. Ask Liana perhaps to draw something for me. Send it with your next letter and I will put it on my wall. I need some cheer in here, and it will help her to remember me. As for Rilluin, you will have to put up with him, or threaten him with no dog. He made a promise to me and he ought to keep it.

It is quiet and - frankly and coarsely - boring here in Ithilien. I have noticed since habiting for so long with humans that I have spent so much more time living. Éowyn was wrong. I could languish here forever, but I would take much less pleasure in it that I would have done a decade ago. Singing, composing, dancing, reading. Though the things that are done are beautiful, and healing for Cariad and those others whose hearts are in distress, I would rather celebrate life with you and the children every day as they do in Minas Tirith. That is the life for me now, and already I miss it. However, Cariad has come to life a little bit listening to the music. His eyes focus on the musicians' movements with a sort of fascination, so something goes in and connects with him. At the moment, I can not. He does not speak to me much at all. I thought we had broken through a little when I threatened him with leaving. He makes me pay for it, yet I persist. He can not hurt me more than it does to see him as listless as a doll.

The first night here was hellish. He made me board the windows up, which pained me – it was not right to block out the sunlight and the hills and the sparkling streams which trail over the land like veins. Before, he wanted to know what was outside his blindfold. Now the enormity of it terrifies and overwhelms him. As for sleeping, I was ordered to sleep in front of the door, a barrier between him and the guards ad the rest of the world. The builders of the place are, in my opinion, fools. I do not mean to insult your kin, Aragorn, but who would create the floors from such freezing stone? I lived in Mirkwood and know the cold that emanates from rocks, but I had forgotten it. The cold from the floor seeped through the blankets, and I could not sleep for chill and thought of you, warm in our bed, but alone.

I wish you were here to help me, I do not think I can fight off all the evils of the world and his mind on my own.

I love you

Legolas

Your last letter reminded me so much of how privileged I am to be so close to you. You hide so much behind your alabaster skin, and reveal it only to me – and on occasion your closest friends. The vulnerability you show sometimes makes you so beautiful to me. The elf I thought I met first, would never admit that he needed help or that he wanted someone by his side. I have said it before, but must say again, that I adore you and feel honoured by your trust.

As for news of home – life rolls on as it must. Whilst before, Rilluin was enjoying observing the work of the Kingdom, absorbing the lessons and politics, now he says it bores him. I will admit – only to you – that he reminds me of when I was pregnant and my moods swung so violently. I need help with him Legolas! Tell me what to do.

Speaking of pregnancies, there is news from Éowyn and Faramir. Faramir has been convinced to start some work again, so Éowyn is looking after her children once more, yet I have reports from the guards of how she struggles. They have been substituting for Faramir, and she is grateful for them. I also help her as much as we can, as Rilluin and Théo play together. They make good use of their toy weapons and occasionally their real ones, but I presume it is all good practice. Liana and Boromir keep each other occupied, and whoever is looking after them, but then there is still Betiath. The boys get bored of her and the little ones bore her to, and she demands attention from her mother. But be assured, dearest Legolas, that we do our best. Faramir's desperation to return to his wife is most painful for me to watch.

You are the best at dealing with situations like this. I am no good balancing the two of them, and everything else.

Other than that, all is alright here. It will be even better when you return home. Yet now it is dark and I am tired. I know that you have it inside you to do this, Legolas. You can tap into the core of inner strength that I know is inside you. It will blaze - as you do every time that I see you. I do not want to admit it, but we both know the truth.... Cariad has a stronger bond with you that I have with him. He came out of the curtain that first time for you alone, and only stayed with me because you leant up and confused him by kissing me. No one could pull him out of his misery the first time. It will be different this time.

I promise you that you will be returned to the real world in time enough.

Aragorn

A week has come and gone in this place, and my body aches for you. Your letters are the only things which break the monotony of the days. Changes are slow in Cariad, yet I do not allow him to fall into the trap we did before. I turn my heart to polished stone, which is cold and hard – how I know it well…- to reflect the pleas he makes, and force him to leave the room, when all I want to do is break down and sob with him. We visit the musicians and I made it with him to a small garden outside, however reluctantly, but it was small and enclosed. I yearned to see the whole sky and the beautiful landscape, yet I could not for the walls. He protested too much when I went to scale a tree to reach true nature. It is too hard, Aragorn. Help me to be a good father.

Last time, you were there too and we worked together. Cariad would not have been whole for the time he was without you there too. I miss that support and I think he does too. But we strive onwards without it.

Atar has begun telling Cariad of my misadventures in my adolescence, along with anyone else in the vicinity. The elves all around me are too interested in learning of them, and many have their own tales to tell, including Cithan who tends to fills in the details of more recent ones – I did not know he paid so much attention to me even centuries ago. I feel shame that it took so long for him to even reveal his name to me that day in the Healer's office.

As for Rilluin's behaviour, soon enough, Théo will be feeling the same things as he does now, and they will confide those feelings in each other. It is good that they are playing together now. On the note of our children, tell Liantasse that her drawing of… that which she drew was very impressive and it is on the wall in my room, in pride of place, bringing life and colour into the room. I am very grateful for it and love it.

I am also very grateful for the news you supply me with. Please continue to keep me informed, in as much detail as you have time to write so, for a little while, I can pretend I am home with you and everything is normal again.

Rereading your letter now, I want you to tell Éowyn and Faramir that we will find a solution for their problems in time enough, and that I am thinking of them. Do not tell them that I have nought to do but write at this moment in time. That would not be fair on them. Tell him to keep his fears from her, and let her take her time. Neither of them should be rushing in anything at the moment. We know very well that relationships must take time for them to survive.

What of the twins and the other Uncles? Tell me everything please. Bring me sunshine inside whilst I am not permitted to step outside.

All my love, always.

Legolas

I love you enough to tell you that your last letter disappointed me. I know you will not mind me telling you that, because it is just how I felt upon receiving it. I am selfish enough to admit that I wanted reams of your wisdom to do with Rilluin. If I can not have you, I can surely have your words. I feel like I am begging, but I adore you and the words that you give to me. They soothe me when I can not sleep at night and remain on my nightstand and in my office, waiting for the moment when I need you and can treat myself to a little of you.

Tell me more next time, please my love. Until then I shall take a deep breath and whet my quill, as I tell you of what occurs in my life and home now. Elrohir has been well, and a confidant to me when letters are not enough. We both miss those we live with, although Elrohir receives slightly more infrequent letters from Elladan. Yet neither of you mentions the other in their letters. Are things alright between you? I know you have had conflicts with each other in the past. For Cariad's sake I hope you are not having one now.

In better news, Glorfindel and Erestor are well yet I can not help but feel some jealousy at the seeming perfection of their relationship and how they do not face as much bad luck and as many troubles as we seem to. Yet I keep those thoughts to myself and for you. Sinclair is a sweet boy, and he and Liantasse get on well enough. Glorfindel and Erestor have made some comment about perhaps a future marriage between the two of them already. I refuted that Liana may not wish to marry a man, and Sinclair may not wish to marry a woman, yet they did not seem to appreciate that. They are cheeky elves that is all, trying to secure a royal partnership for their child, even in jest. My little girl is going nowhere. I will beat the next person to jest about marriage for her with the flat of my sword. Whilst the issue of marriage was raised, Faramir mentioned that he had made a list of future possible partners for Rilluin. I threw him from my office, you will be glad to know. We married for love, he married for love and position, and I will not have hypocrisy in my household. You will also be pleased to know that the subject of betrothals has not been raised again.

Éowyn and Faramir remain in much the same position as the last time, in a sort of deadlock.

Both children here are doing well, although Liana cause me some upset yesterday. A very distressed Elrohir ripped me from the meeting I was in with a most offended Baron, and rushed me to Liana's room. She lay on the floor, screaming and beating her tiny firsts on the floor in a temper. I misunderstood at first, and thought she was hurt in some way, until she hit my hold away and I realised that this was a tantrum. She was red in the face with yelling, and tears poured from her eyes though there was little chance for sobbing. I knew from Rilluin that all I could do was kneel some distance away and wait for her, to calculate whether she would want her father's comfort at the end of it, but it was torture to do so. All I wanted to do was lift her in my arms and kiss it better, like I could with a grazed knee, yet I could do nothing but pretend to ignore her. Yet she was howling for you Legolas. It was all I could do not to join her. Eventually of course, she crawled into my lap with a few hiccups, and calmed down. It is an image that will not leave my mind.

I notice that you mention Cithan in your letter. I am telling you now in the firmest handwriting I can that I do not want him near you. Tell him I said, as the King of the land he lives in, that that is all the choice he is given. No one can stroke your lips with their own but me. You are very much mine and no one else's. That is my last word.

Aragorn

Meleth nin, forgive me for my failings in my last letter. It was not fair of me to not help you with Rilluin, but I fear there was not much I could recommend. This is the first time we have had a young man to raise, and I trust you to be able to manage it. As you barely mention Rilluin in your last letter, I presume that some of the troubles have passed?

You tell me of others, and I appreciate that greatly, but what of you, melda? I need to know that too, far more in fact than I need to know of Uncles and friends. I love you more than them by a great amount. As for me, if you wish to know, I am well enough, though I miss you so much it hurts me. I wish that you would pay Cariad and myself a visit soon. We both need you here. Cariad has asked me for you, perhaps not in the same way as Liana does. It grieves me to read that description. I wish I could take her in my arms and tell her how much I adore her. I can not help but think 'my poor girl'.

Yes I mentioned Cithan's presence here, as I thought that you would need to know. But I promise you that he has made no improper advances towards me. He knows that I love you and am never going to leave you. Yet I will not refuse to see him. We parted last time on a painful night, and that is not fair. I know the agony that occurs when you love someone, and pine over them, when your heart leaps whenever they walk into a room and you can not make them feel the same, for you can not have them. Eventually, however, I got you .He never will get the object of his desires. Father made a joke that Cithan is waiting for you to die and believes that my grief for your death will drive me into his arms. I did not laugh.

I make the decision to continue, allowing Cithan to at least see me. It is only fair, as he was the one who made me realise who it is that I truly adore. My heart belongs to you and to you alone, as well you know. Do not doubt it, love. You also have spoken of the twins. I fear that I can not write of Elladan with any favour at the moment. He has irritated me to an extreme. We are at odds and I do not expect that to change. Both he and Atar claim that I am too soft in my approach to caring for Cariad. My only argument to them is that neither of them have had children - or at least not for a long time. They can not then pass judgement on how I look after my own. And neither I nor Laurient went through any trauma even close to what Cariad suffered, so father can not claim to know best. Yet that is what he does. It is outrageous to me. I know that Elladan is your brother and I ought not and I ought not insult him, and that he is a Healer so probably knows best, yet he has never cared emotionally for a child. He does not know the burden I am under, nor that utter joy I felt when I saw Cariad smile for a fleeting second this morning. I must admit that it is father's harsh words which beat me down the most. What am I to do Aragorn?

All I have to say in regards to Glorfindel, Erestor, and Faramir, is to tell them to take their eyes off our children. Let them be children whilst they can and not wives and husbands before their time. In fact I may write to them to tell them as much.

I ask you, my husband to forget the picture of Liana's distress. She has forgotten it already. You must also.

Dream of me tonight and come and visit me soon.

Legolas

You do make it difficult for me, husband mine. I do not want to stay away from you. I can not bear this forced separation anymore than you can. Yet I can not possibly work if I visit you. Not a small amount of that fact is because I plan to be far too busy with the most beautiful elf created, for work to intrude its ugly head.

….

Forgive me, Legolas, I was called away and must begin this letter anew. I have spoken to Faramir, and he is willing to release me from my duties for four days and no more. That means I will be with you for two afternoons, one blissful night and one morning. You know that Liana is desperate to see you, and Rilluin passed a casual comment that indicated he may be missing you too but do not ask him to repeat it for he will not, even under pain of death. So we shall pack this and be with you soon if we leave tomorrow. Do not write, for I will be with you soon enough. You can tell me how much I am yours and yours alone, in person. In a few nights, I will be able to sleep in your arms again for the first time in too long. I miss you too much. I will be able to tell Cariad how well he does. I shall meet Cithan for the first time in many years and show him exactly who you belong to, even if it does upset him, or you scold me for it, I shall not find myself regretting it. As for Elladan and your father, I shall remind them who the father is.

Eager to be with you, and always dreaming of you.

Aragorn

Where are you? You were supposed to be home yesterday. You worry me.

Legolas

Forgive me melda, my absence is not my fault. Elrohir will not allow me to leave the house as I have been a little ill for a few days, yet yesterday morning, it truly hit me hard. My writing blurs on this page, my head spins so fast. Thankfully Faramir had not prepared work for me this morn. No one is more disappointed than me to not be there.

I love you so much. Forgive me. I promise we will be with each other soon enough.

Aragorn

**A/N: Don't kill me! I'll explain in due course. Thank you to the faithful few who review and make me smile :) **


	47. Letters III

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Legolas

Now it has been two and a half months, dear elf? I do not think I can bear this anymore. Not now I have seen such happiness that I can not have at the moment, and now that I know what I do.

I keep trying to make hints to you as to why I need you to come back, but I can not merely just write it to you in a letter. I have to tell you this face to face, so please return to me. As soon as you read this preferably. Yet I know what to expect; I have asked you this frequently for two months. I have begged you, and that itself is not fair. I know the reasons you have for remaining in Ithilien and the pressures on you, and I hate to add another one, but I need you home with me now.

Éowyn and Faramir have had their twins. Faramir returned to her during the birth and they have begun to forgive each other for the sake of Théo, Betiath, Boromir, Naolo and Faelien. In case you are tired, the latter two are the new children – a boy and a girl. I thought you would want this news.

They have such joy, Legolas. Joy that I want a share in. Please come home.

Aragorn

That is good news indeed. I shall write her a letter to congratulate her. Yet this will not solve all her problems. She will have to slowly repair her relationship with Faramir, after so long, and we can only hope she manages to do so. If she does not this time than maybe they are not for each other anymore. Maybe they have moved apart too much? Yet you are a better judge than me about such matters, as I only have your words to think on.

Cariad asked me what his Ada said about him in the latest letter, yet as these was no mention of him in the letter, I had to lie and say that his Ada said he loved him very much, but that it was a letter of business, so there was not much space to discuss family. He slunk away looking disappointed – he knows as well as I do that family comes before business in our relationship. Yet the fact that he asked the question at all meant that I was made very happy. It shows how much he has changed since we came here, all for the better. I am glad I did not listen to Elladan and father, and stuck to my own convictions and knowledge that Cariad responds best to gentleness. Perhaps, for the first time, I will suggest that, in a few weeks, we may be heading home.

Please stop trying to worry me, Aragorn. I truly want to come home. I am waiting for the right moment. I promise you that it will not belong. This is my promise to you. You can tell me what you must soon enough. I love you.

Legolas

Will you not come home now? There is such misery everywhere here and I find it hard not to sink into it and remain in my office all day, as Cariad stayed in his bedroom. Elrohir mopes as much as me, though perhaps in a quieter, more elvish way, yet you can see it in his eyes and how often he names Elladan. Rilluin asks frequently for you this last week. He needs his father as much as I need my husband, though he would not say that aloud.

Today, I visited Anna. Liana was with me because she had no one to look after that day as Glorfindel and Erestor had taken a day for themselves to visit their home and ensure everything is in order there. Yet we haven't visited Anna with Liantasse for a long time. I did not think she remembered it, because I knelt with her and began to tidy the wealth of flowers which grew above Anna. A few weeds had sprouted and I banished them. I had not even mentioned her name, when Liana asked me what Anna was. She can not read the name, so she must have remembered it from somewhere else.

I had to swallow thick misery down and tell her that, once upon a time, there was a little girl called Anna, and she was too little and too beautiful to remain on this part of Earth. So the Valar had taken her spirit to a special place where she would never be hurt, and left her body here. The Valar looked after her now and her fathers could not see her anymore. Yet Anna had been born at the same time as another – she had a twin, and that her twin was Liana. I do not know how much she understood, or how many times I will have to answer her questions of her twin, or when the next time will be. It hurt so much to explain it. I then told that what the Valar had left of Anna – her body – was buried here.

Our living little girl stood and went to the head stone, patted it, and said hello to Anna. The cruelty of this world is too great for me at times. Perhaps in a few years, we will be able to find a way to stop needless deaths like that happening again to anyone, but something tells me that is merely a fantasy. It has always been that way. It is also clear that Liana felt something was missing from her life.

Give Cariad the note I enclose. It details how much I love him, how brave he is, and how much I miss him. I hope that is will make it up to him a little bit. I wronged him in the last letter, though thank you for bringing it to my attention. Come home soon.

Aragorn

Time passes too quickly here. Each day drags by. It seems like an eternity since last I wrote to you. I am so sorry I could not help with the difficult questions you faced with Liana, yet I think you did it perfectly, in my opinion at least. I would not have done it any differently from you, and your words are beautiful. Together, we will face the next questions, and we shall tell her what we know – that it is not our fault, nor was it in any way hers. Anna was too small and weak. That this happens sometimes, though it is cruel.

When I told you that Cariad was disappointed, I did not intend to cause you any guilt. Only, sometimes, I am careless with what I write. It was the unusual fact that you did not mention him which I was raising, that is all. I read the note, and you were so good to him, and I thank you for bringing him that much happiness. It also allowed him to show off to my father how well he has been doing, learning the elvish languages. Though at first it confused him when you changed dialects – which was interesting to say the least, though I am used to your distractions – he managed very well. Thank you my love.

Little has happened since you were last here. I do not know what to write to you any more.

Cariad has been suffering a little in the cold weather, and the Yule preparations have begun here. The winds blow at the buildings with such violence, they shake, and he shakes with them. Perhaps we might

000

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Legolas looked up. He had not been expecting anyone. He slept now in the atrium to the room Cariad had been moved to, and Cariad slept by himself. The boy was asleep, so, Legolas checked that the door to that room was closed, before saying "Come in." As the door swung open, the quill fell from his hand in shock. "Rilluin?"

Confusion warred with utter astonishment as he found his eldest son in his doorway. A moment later, Legolas had moved, and he was holding Cariad tight. Rilluin\ was like ice, and covered with the first drifts of snow. Brushing at what was on the top of the boy's head, Legolas strained to hear the muffled voice exclaim, "Atar!"

"What in Elbereth's name are you doing here, dear boy?" Legolas gasped. "Did you ride here? Are you on your own? You are so cold! Your Ada said nothing –" His mind was reeling, darting in every which direction.

Rilluin raised his head and announced, "I ran away." When Legolas merely gaped at him, Rilluin sat to the side of his father. "I had to see you, Atar. You have to come home right away."

Legolas' mind was racing too fast for anything to make sense. Rilluin, in this place, defied all of his pre-conceived reasonings. With a deep breath, he stood up. Rilluin made to speak, but Legolas held up his hand to stop him. He had to think. He paced the room once, trying to order his thoughts. At the end of the lap, he burst out with, "What is wrong at home?"

"Ada is very distressed. He did not want to say anything, and I doubt he mentioned it in his letters, but I can tell what is wrong, and he really does need you back," Rilluin explained. "But I can not tell you exactly what it is. He would never forgive me."

"Is he in trouble somehow?" Legolas asked, frowning.

"You could say that," Rilluin shrugged, non-committal.

A moan of pain escaped Legolas' lips in his distress. "I can not, ion nin. Surely you understand that. I can not leave Cariad on his own when he depends upon me."

"Ada depends on you too," pointed out Rilluin. "He hates it when you are not with him."

Shaking his head, Legolas said, "That is not what I meant. It is not the same. Whilst I hate to be parted from him too, he is an adult. He survived wars and monsters from the pits of darkness and fire without me. Cariad is but a child. You can not compare the two."

Rilluin held up his hands. "But surely, Atar, surely Cariad wants to see his father again as much as you want to. Ada says that he feels a lot better, from what you write in your letters. He made it here; I am sure he can make it back."

"I do not think he is ready to leave this place of healing," sighed Legolas.

"You are never going to know. We might as well try it." Rilluin stood, and said, "The elves tell me Cariad is through here." Before Legolas could stop him, Rilluin had marched through the door to Cariad's room. By the time Legolas had recovered enough to move, Rilluin was by Cariad's bed, shaking him awake.

"Rilluin!" came the surprised exclamation.

"Do you want to go home?" Rilluin demanded, all pleasantries put aside.

Cariad's eyes flitted from Legolas in the doorway and back to Rilluin again, before he answered, "Yes."

Legolas' weary body knew already that he had to give in, and said, "Alright Cariad. Go back to sleep and we will pack up your things in the morning."

Sleepily, Cariad wiped his eyes of their crust, and asked, "Can I pack now, and leave at once?"

"Absolutely not." Legolas rested his hand on Rilluin's shoulder. "Your brother has ridden here on his own, and will be tired. He is to sleep for at least six hours before we leave."

"Please?"

"No," came the stern answer, Legolas playing the cruel father for the sake of some kindness for the other child. "Go back to sleep my little one. Come on, Rilluin. Leave him be."

They moved into the atrium and Rilluin perched himself on the bed, as Legolas secured the door closed. "You are right. I am tired," yawned Rilluin. "Can I sleep here?"

Legolas raised his eyebrows. "Am I going to be allowed to get in too?"

"No," Rilluin said, shaking his head. Without permission, he began to settle himself into bed, pulling the duvet over himself. "I am too big for that."

"I would fit," Legolas reasoned. Rilluin ignored that point, and Legolas sighed, "Alright. I will go and find another bed to sleep on. Ai, the things I do for you." He paused at the door. "I hope you remember that you are in trouble. I am not going to let you forget that. You ran away from your Ada! He is scared enough after Cariad disappeared. What do you think he is going through right now?"

"Sorry," came the soft voice from the blankets. "But he will feel happier when he is back with you. I know that!"

"You had better be."

000

The journey was long and hellishly cold for the children. Legolas packed them in as much as he could with blankets and layers of clothes, including some of his own, yet the boys' shivering made the wagon shake. Cariad was in the worst condition, with none of Legolas' fiery elvish blood running in his veins. Partway through, Legolas pulled the boy into his lap. It was daring, as the child still did not appreciate anyone getting too close to him all too frequently. This time however, he was either too cold to care or he had recovered from that, and did not protest. Rilluin said solidly in the corner, a book which had fallen from frozen fingers on his knee, huddled up, keeping inside his own warmth rather than take any from his father. Once, he asked why they could not light a fire. Legolas pointed out that they were inside a wooden carriage. Cariad asked him if his brain had been numbed by the cold. Rilluin had had no response.

The snow falling around the coach hindered them greatly, and it took two days this time before they reached home. The boys were impatient and hungry, and it was dark. "Ada will probably be asleep," Rilluin announced as they ascended the steps.

"At this time? Worrying about you?" exclaimed Legolas. "Probably not, ion nin. I know it is dark, but it can not be that late."

Rilluin looked up at his father and shrugged. "Ada has been very tired recently."

Biting at his lip for a moment, Legolas mentally hesitated, though his feet kept walking and his hands kept chivvying Cariad onwards. Aragorn had been ill a while ago and since then, Elrohir had not deemed him fit enough to travel, or Faramir had not been able to spare him – many letters contained one of these excuses and numerous apologies, followed by pleas for Legolas to return. It had been difficult to resist the calls, yet frequently Legolas debated with Thranduil and Elladan to ask if they thought Cariad could go yet. Two days ago had been more of an escape than send off – the grandfather had not been happy and Legolas had not told the Uncle.

Eventually, they reached the top of the steps, and moved into the warmth of the house. "What is more important to you at this moment?" Legolas asked. "Your Ada or your stomachs?"

"Bellies. I am hungry," exclaimed Rilluin. "You did not pack any dinner!"

"I did not think we would be in there for so long," Legolas gave his excuse, and patted Rilluin's head. "You are lucky indeed that I even packed us lunch. Go on, get out there and into the kitchens. Cariad, what are you doing?"

"Going with Rilluin," Cariad said at once. He knew his fathers. They would be caught up with each other and, whilst that was usually a good thing, he did not want to be left on his own. Rilluin would look after him.

"Look after your brother," Legolas ordered.

"Obviously," Rilluin said, confirming Cariad's thought precisely, making him smile. "Come on Cariad." They walked together down the corridor, Cariad so close that twice in the time Legolas watched, he fell over his brother's heels. Shaking his head, Legolas turned away and headed with quick, impatient steps towards his bedroom.

He pushed the door open, and frowned at the sight. Aragorn sat there, in the rocking chair that used to be used to feed and care for the children when they were infants. Yet he was not content as was usually the case when curled in the chair, but sat forwards, legs planted firmly on the ground, frowning seriously. Around him, were those Legolas recognised as his closest advisors, including Faramir. It took them the time it took Legolas to take a step forwards and close the door loudly before they broke from their discussion and turned towards him. Aragorn opened his mouth, but the words clearly stuck in his throat as conversations faltered. "Legolas… Rilluin…"

Legolas saw how the human swallowed heavily, and immediately, the elf said, "He came to me."

Aragorn drew in a shuddery breath of relief, and said, "Alright, get out please. Thank you for your work." He was speaking to the men in his room, not Legolas, and they began to pour out.

Aragorn was shaking as he walked forwards, and Legolas moved to meet him halfway. He heard the half exclamation of their oldest son's name, and murmured, "It is alright, believe me. He came to see me to get me home to you. Do not worry, melda. He is currently in the kitchen, eating as fast as possible. Apparently, I starved him."

"Cariad?" asked Aragorn, nervously. His arms were outstretched, yet he dared not yet touch the elf.

"As near to normal as I could manage," Legolas said, "As close to Rilluin as possible – down in the kitchens." He shook his head impatiently, needing his husband's touch. "Aragorn, take that step forwards would you please?"

The human obeyed, and was suddenly holding the elf and being held. It was not how he had first thought it would be - he had predicted the reunion to be awkward and uncomfortable, particularly with the vanishing of Rilluin, yet the hold was tight, oh so tight, warm and reassuring. Legolas' fingers stroked his back, though the hands pressured the elf into his body, and a gentle kiss was placed on the human's neck. "Hello, melda."

Legolas gave a soft chuckle. "Hello meleth." His voice wobbled a little as he added, "I missed you so much."

"I know, I know," Aragorn gasped. "I… you are truly here aren't you? Promise me?"

"Of course I am, foolish love of mine," Legolas said, tenderly. He drew away and said, "I shall even prove it to you."

Aragorn pulled away, about to ask how, when Legolas lowered his lips to meet his. It was only a soft kiss, loving and quickly over, but to Legolas and Aragorn, it was enough. Passion was not needed at that moment. When they broke apart, Aragorn said, "Do not speak, my love. I have news for you."

"Tell me," Legolas meant to order the remark, but instead it came out as a soft plea.

"I do not… know how to. I thought I knew how, but…" he hesitated, and, silently, took Legolas' hands in his own. The elf merely looked at him in confusion as his hands were guided forwards. When they reached Aragorn's stomach, realisation hit.

"No!" he cried out, as a wave of images from the last two months hit him – rushing through the bond like a flood. Elrohir grinning at him, the King's hands touching his stomach nervously, astonished, vomiting into a basin… "You are not?!" Legolas gasped. "You are not, do not jest with me like this."

"I am," Aragorn said, nervously. Legolas' hands remained on his stomach, making him feel utterly vulnerable, though the elf's fell onto his husband's shoulder. "I thought you would be pleased."

"Ai, Elbereth, I am Aragorn. I am." A hysterical laugh bubbled from the elf's throat. "Could you not have warned me? Do not surprise me like that." Legolas slowly sank down to his knees, and laid his hand down onto his husband's, holding them tightly in his own. He rested his head against the human's stomach, and allowed him to caress his hair. "When? How long?"

Aragorn murmured, low in his throat. "Three months. The night Cariad was returned to us. You remember our passion that night?"

Legolas chuckled. "I do indeed."

Carefully, Aragorn lowered himself down into a kneeling position, so he could meet Legolas' eyes. "This is why I needed you back."

"I understand. I understand completely," Legolas said, nodding. "I am sorry I did not come soon."

"Not your fault," Aragorn said at once." Not at all."

Legolas leant forwards and rested his head against his husband, nuzzling. "You are amazing."

"That I know." Aragorn twisted his head to steal a brief kiss.

It was Legolas who abruptly ended it. "But all this stress – my departure, the worry over Cariad, Éowyn and Faramir, Rilluin running away… Ai, I will kill that boy… Is the baby still alright?"

A flash of worry passed over Aragorn's face, darkening it, but his words did not mirror his appearance. "Elrohir thinks I am alright, and all that stress is over. I have felt nothing at all. Everything is back to normal and we can be a family again."

**A/N: I promise this is the truth this time. I promise. I posted this fast as you were great at reviewing this time! A dozen reviews! Just fantastic. Love you guys so much. **


	48. Rejection

**Disclaimer: N****ot mine.**

Aragorn lay in the safe haven of Legolas' arms. No one else could hold him like this; the elvish body was so perfectly moulded to his that no one else could possibly fit, let alone understand. It was soft, cotton ecstasy. That night, they had dozed on and off, but not properly slept. There was not time; not when they had so much to talk about – too much time to catch up upon. At one point, quite early on, they had heard Rilluin and Cariad daring each other to come in, but they soon took themselves off to bed, leaving Aragorn and Legolas to talk and talk for as long as they wished. It was so much better now.

With a gentle hand, Legolas' fingers moved over the skin of Aragorn's stomach. There was barely a bulge there, yet the touch brought goose-bumps across Aragorn's skin. The reaction was all Legolas had ever wanted; it only ever happened when the human was pregnant. His husband was so happy, and he was too. He had nothing more in the world that he wanted. "You are so beautiful," murmured Legolas.

"So you have been saying," Aragorn observed. "All night and all this morning."

"I had barely noticed morning's coming," Legolas sighed, turning his head to glance towards the window. They had not moved to draw the curtains all night.

"That is because you were too busy telling me how good I am," pointed out Aragorn, the smile on his lips very obviously meeting his voice.

"You love to hear it, I know that." With a long exhalation, Legolas forced himself to break away and lay on his back. "Maybe we should get up?"

Almost immediately, Aragorn rolled and settled on the elf's front, securing him in place with his weight. "Not at all. I want you all for myself for as long as we can manage. You have been away from me for too long. You are mine now. I am not sharing you."

Legolas grinned. "Yes meleth nin. Forever."

"I do not jest. You owe me your time and more besides, Legolas," Aragorn grumbled. "My nausea and sickness has only just stopped. I went through all that without you."

"I have told you how sorry I am meleth nin," Legolas said wearily. He raised the human's chin, and kissed the sinuous lips gently. "You know, surely, that I will make it up to you."

Aragorn did know that, but he also knew that the peace they had now could not last forever, and the human sighed heavily when there was an unprecedented knock on the door. "I do not want to do it," moaned Aragorn. "I do not want to give you over to anyone else."

"Tough," Legolas said, miserably. "What if it is the children, and what if there is a problem in this Kingdom you rule? Sometimes, you have to share." Tearing his eyes away from Aragorn's dejected form, he called out, "Come in," but he did not move from holding his husband.

"Ada, Atar," called Rilluin. "Liana is fussing. I think she wants to get out of the crib and fed some breakfast." The door slowly opened, revealing him in his pyjamas.

"Alright," Aragorn nodded, but he closed his eyes. "Give us five minutes. Entertain her for a little while – pull some faces or something."

"Not too long," ordered Rilluin, waving his finger admonishingly. "I want my breakfast too." He left them alone again.

"Are you going or am I?" Aragorn reluctantly asked. "For, though to be fair, I must say that neither of us has had enough sleep - or any at all, I am the one that is carrying a child. And this is the only day that I will be able to barter for, so as not to go to work, until the time I take off. And this bed is so very warm, and you, as an elf, will be warm anywhere."

"I do feel changes in temperature, Aragorn," grumbled Legolas. "When I leave this warm bed, I do feel the loss of the heat of your body, and the blankets, particularly on a day as cold as this, when neither of us have summoned up the stamina to keep the fire going." Aragorn tried to interrupt to further plead his case, when Legolas hushed him and continued, "Yet I will go and see my daughter. I have missed her."

As the elf tried to extricate himself from the bed, Aragorn's hand darted out and grabbed his arm. "We have at least five minutes before Rilluin is alone. Are you really ready to abandon me so quickly?"

000

Rilluin sighed at Liana. "Our parents can be too affectionate sometimes. Erestor has been telling me all about their past. Shall I tell you?"

Seriously, Liana nodded, "Yes." She was sitting on the floor opposite her brother, and frowning at him in her concentration.

"Say it nicely," Rilluin ordered.

For a moment, Liana pouted, but Rilluin had trained her well, and, after a moment, she said, "Yessies." She had had difficulty pronouncing the word, "Please," as the first two consonants were difficult, and that was her compromise. Thranduil however had the theory that, in fact, she was harnessing her elvish linguistic talents, and was saying, "Yes saes," the elvish word for please. Whilst it made sense that she would understand elvish -Legolas made a point of speaking to his little girl in the grey tongue, as did the other elves - she was being raised in a human city and that was what she was exposed to the greatest extent. It was a matter that only time would tell.

"Right," Rilluin reached into the crib and pulled out two stuffed, knitted animals – a rabbit, and a dog which was so ratty that it was losing the thick thread which gave it eyes, and had been sewed up in several places. It was one of the only things Cariad had taken from the orphanage with him, and the only thing about him that had seen love. He had passed in on to Liana and Anna a long time ago, before they were born even, to show how he had grown up. "This is Ada." He held up the rabbit. "And this is Atar." He glanced at them and pondered for a moment, "Maybe they should be the other way around…" Then he shook his head dismissively. "Anyway, Ada and Atar loved each other." The dog and rabbit embraced. "But that was a secret. Shh."

"Shh," Liana echoed her brother, placing a finger over her lips.

"But Atar was a Prince of a Kingdom, like me, and had to look after it." Rilluin placed the dog over in the corner of the room, and scampered back, "Ada had to fight lots of bad people and monsters."

Liana covered her eyes in fright as, with a fearsome cry, the rabbit leapt from the precipice of the crib and proceeded to storm around the room, stabbing a cushion, scaling the mountainous drawers and facing off against a doorstop. Soon enough, Liana was shrieking with laughter, and Rilluin returned to the girl, leaving the rabbit in the opposite corner to the dog.

"Ada and Atar were parted, except for short meetings. That was for seventy years! That is like…" Rilluin scanned the room and espied a jar of beads. He quickly counted out seventy beads. "…That many years."

However, Liana had become distracted by a particularly shiny green bead and no longer cared.

Rilluin continued talking to the audience who was not paying attention, as he walked to the corners and picked up the toys, holding the pair together. "That is why they hate being away from each other, and why they are so affectionate now, I think. They remember those times, and how they had to hide, and will never let it happen again."

Just then, the door opened. Rilluin dropped the toys. One bounced from Liana's head and she gave an indignant cry. Legolas entered the room. "Good morning, my beautiful children." Everything was beautiful today.

"You took long enough," Rilluin growled. "Do you have any idea how boring she is? She can not even say my name properly." Rilluin brushed past Legolas and the elf just blinked in confusion. It was true that Legolas was tired, and not completely focused, but the boy had looked a little upset.

"Hello, Liana," he said, pushing the door closed and ignoring the problem instead of the alternative. The child did not look around at the voice – she was busy sorting the beads into colours. A tiny sprig of hurt burst at that; why did she not turn? She was supposed to be happy at his return. "Liana?"

"Pay!" came the short, angry reply. Though Legolas moved around, to be in front of Liana, the little girl did not look up, merely remained hunched over her toys. Legolas found himself frowning; what in Anor did 'pay' mean? He usually always knew what she meant. Maybe she had learnt new ones whilst he had been away. It had been some time after all.

He was just about to try something else, when realisation hit. Pay! Of course he knew that word! She had learnt it before he had left, and it meant that she was playing. He felt like a fool, and was horrified that he had forgotten. Exhaustion was no excuse, for if he had forgotten that, what else had his memory misplaced in its worry? What had her memory lost in its youth? "I know you are playing, little one, but it is breakfast time! Time for breakfast and getting dressed." When she further ignored him, and moved a turquoise bead persistently between blue and green, finally settling on placing it in a pile on its own – Legolas exclaimed, "Liana will you stop that and look at me? It is Atar!"

This time, Liana did look up and glared straight into Legolas' eyes and replied, "Pay!"

Part of Legolas was scalded with outrage and hurt. Why was his daughter doing this? Did she not remember him? Or was she pretending to punish him for leaving for so long? Either way it pained him.

More violently than he meant to, upset by his less than enthusiastic greeting, he shot to his feet, and headed to the cupboard. Before he had done anything but fling the door open and begin to say, "Time to dress!" Liana was at his feet, pulling on his tights and crying out.

"My! My!" She stated desperately, tugging with all her strength on his leg.

"I know they are yours, Liana," Legolas said patiently. "And you can pick what you are wearing, do not worry. Please stop pulling my leg." Suddenly, he realised that he was speaking the common tongue, and switched to his home one, wondering if she associated him more with that. "Saes, Liana, tampa tanya! Baur-le ahy-hammand." _Please, Laina, stop that. You must change clothes._

She only ceased pulling and protesting when hands scooped her up; it was her human father holding her. "Da!"

Frowning at his daughter, Aragorn demanded, "What are you doing? You have not seen your Atar in so long, why do you treat him like this?"

"My!" Liana exclaimed, reaching out to the cupboard.

"I know they are yours, and Atar was not trying to steal them. What would he do? He would not fit into any of them," Aragorn reasoned. "But if you are being silly then you are not going to breakfast just yet." He placed the child on the floor. "Tidy up your toys, then I will get you dressed."

When Liana obeyed him, the human hurried away from his daughter, towards Legolas. The elf was white with realisation, and almost fell into his arms when they were offered. "Everything was so perfect," the elf whispered, his voice shaking in distress, even as Aragorn's gentle hands moved up over Legolas' back, stroking, soothing. "We can not have perfection, can we? I forget the last time we had our perfection."

Aragorn pulled the body of his elf closer against his front. "Hush meleth," he murmured. "Our daughter is in the room." He raised one tender hand and stroked it through Legolas' hair then, delving under the silk curtain to wrap his hand around the back of the elf's neck, pulled his head down. Legolas leant into the touch, misery seeping from every pore in his body.

"I do not want to hush," Legolas moaned. "She does not recognise me as her father. She barely looked at me, and when she did, she looked at me like I was only another person, just another person to feed her and clothe her, and guard her. Just another person, not worthy of attention." He gasped desperately into Aragorn's ear, struggling for breath and the words. It hurt too much. "I never wanted her to experience that, Aragorn. You and I both did at times in our lives, and our relationship with out fathers suffered because of that."

"What do you mean, Legolas?" Aragorn asked. He had felt the elf's misery through the bond, and when he had no longer been able to stand the suffering, had come running. Yet he had not been able to forsee this much sorrow. He did not know how much his lover was hurting. "Take a moment to calm down. Come on, this is not like you at all. You act like this only because you are exhausted."

"I know that!" exclaimed Legolas, as he leant against his human. "Did you think I could forget how much I have failed to sleep? How much I have fretted for you and for Cariad?"

"Stop now," Aragorn said, sternly, pulling away to meet Legolas' eyes. "Worry not for us and let us worry for you. You are the one we must care for now."

"I am not!" Legolas protested.

"Yes you are," Aragorn persisted. "Come on. Come on now, Legolas."

Wearily, Legolas had to concede that he had no more strength with which to argue. He followed his husband out of the room.

Aragorn let them carefully through the corridors, ensuring no one saw a glimmer of his husband's distress, that was so hard to hide. He knocked on the dining room door and called, "Can someone please look after Liana? She needs some attention but so does Legolas."

There was a chorus of agreement from the people inside, and a few laughs, but Legolas ignored them as he was led into Aragorn's office. Confused, he asked, "Why are we in here? You are not working today."

"No, but it is too cold to go outside, and the first place they will look is in our bedroom," Aragorn said, as he locked the door. He moved forwards and rooted in a trunk for a minute before emerging with a thick blanket. "Come on, mellon nin," he said, with an encouraging smile, sliding down against the wall, on top of a thick fur blanket. "Come here and let me hold you."

Legolas did not resist for one moment. The sofa was against the far wall but he agreed he did not want to be there either. All he wanted was to be in Aragorn's arms, and if Aragorn felt more comfortable on the floor, then that was where they were sitting. He sat in and curled against Aragorn's shoulder, as strong human arms embraced him. "I do not know what is wrong with me," stated Legolas.

Calmly, Aragorn told him, "I have said before that you are just tired. You do not know how to deal with amount of emotions inside you at the moment. That is the one fault I see in elves. You are feeling joy at the prospect of our children, relief at coming home, nervous for Cariad still, exhaustion, grief for Liana… There is no room inside you sometimes."

"What do you want me to do?" Legolas asked, his hand crawling to seek out one of the human's own. He slipped it into the human's and held tight. He trusted only Aragorn to keep him safe like this. No one else could he plead his heart to.

"I want you to close your eyes and I want you to just listen to your thoughts, until you fall asleep. You need to, my beautiful husband. You need to tell me what was concerning you and then you need to stop," Aragorn said, his voice smooth as the velvet of the shirt he had thrown on. "Talk to me, my love."

As Aragorn's other hand rubbed and massaged Legolas' shoulder, the elf spoke quietly, trying desperately to remain in control of himself. "I do not want her to grow up experiencing what I did for a period of my childhood, and you did for far too much of yours. We were passed from adult to adult, without being asked once, who we wanted to be with. We barely saw our fathers during that time, and it was not fair. I am not letting things like that happen to my children. That is why I refused nursemaids and nannies. My children are mine, and they will know me, they will seek me out first, and I will take care of them." His voice was stronger by the end for his passion.

"I have been trying," Aragorn protested. "I just can not be there all the time as I would like to be."

"I know that, melda," Legolas promised earnestly. "But I am home now, I can look after them. But not if she does not recognise me." Exhausted, he sighed, and buried his head back into Aragorn's shoulder. "I will do as you originally bade me. I will think this through."

For long, long minutes, Legolas and Aragorn sat there, as Legolas did as he was told. He sunk into the terrifying world of swirling thoughts in silence, the only thing keeping him grounded in reality was Aragorn's hands. Whilst one remained in Legolas', the other made its way down Legolas' body gradually. It started massaging Legolas' head, then slowly made its way down to the back of the elf's neck – where Legolas struggled to remain in his own world. Aragorn knew full well how sensitive his neck was, and the hand massaging away his aches made a quiet wave of heat smooth over him. When the hand reached Legolas' shoulders, the elf breathed a sigh of relief. He did not know how long he could have stayed still if Aragorn had carried on like that.

Eventually, however, Aragorn's purpose was accomplished, and Legolas' limp body began to slide down Aragorn's. The human let his body slip with his husband's until they both lay on the floor. He closed his eyes and joined his lover in sleep.

000

"Should we wake them?" Aragorn woke to an unpleasantly loud whisper and a cold breeze from the doorway. He knew it to be Cariad, standing there, speaking.

"Yes, absolutely," came another whisper, and Aragorn realised that it was Rilluin. He made a mental note to take away his riding privileges for a week even for suggesting it. If the child went through with his intentions, it would be for a month.

"No, Rilluin, you can not do that to your fathers! They are clearly tired and need to sleep." That was a girl's voice – Betiath. Aragorn took a quick stock of his body, noting that another warm body lay draped over his – a head on his chest, a chest pressed against his side, and legs swung over his. Legolas was curled into him, protectively angled around his stomach, still asleep, Aragorn was sure. The children would be in trouble if they woke his husband. Lots of trouble.

"Wakey wakey!" came an infant's voice. Boromir had probably tried to follow the older children to keep up.

"Hush Boromir," came Theo's.

Reluctantly, Aragorn opened his eyes and twisted his head towards the door with a frown. Immediately, Beti scooped up Boromir and ran from the room, leaving the three older boys in the doorway, shuffling their feet and blushing. "Go away," Aragorn mouthed. "And close the door."

At once, they turned and pushed the door shut. Through the door, Aragorn could hear their loud exclamations and winced.

"I told you not to!"

"You did not, you just asked if we should wake them."

"Nothing was wrong. We should have just left them be."

"I wanted to find them! We can not let them sleep forever."

"Well that is not going to happen any more."

"That was never going to happen."

As the voices began to recede, Legolas stirred. Aragorn's heart sank.

"Why are the children here?" came the soft groan.

"They are gone now. Hush and go back to sleep," murmured Aragorn, his hand moving down and seeking out Legolas' hair. He smoothed it down.

"Can not," the elf mumbled. He stretched upwards, pressing cat like into the touch of Aragorn's hand. The spots where the elf had lay were suddenly cold, and Aragorn shivered.

"They are entertaining themselves, and Cariad is fine in the company of the other children," Aragorn soothed. "You do not have to move."

"Yes I do," Legolas opened his eyes and swung his body over his husband's. He kept most of his weight on his elbows and knees, barely any on Aragorn's body. The human smiled when he realised that was what Legolas was doing. His husband was always so considerate. "We do need to talk Aragorn."

Staring into those mesmerising blue eyes, Aragorn nodded. Last night they had caught up, speaking of the past. Now he could feel that Legolas' body was filled with purpose. Now they would talk of the future. He extracted a hand from underneath Legolas, and traced the curve of the elf's jaw line with a light finger. "Are you calmer now? Did it work?"

"Yes it did," Legolas confirmed, "I am sorry for despairing then. It hurt so much to be brushed aside by my own daughter."

"You are stronger now for it," Aragorn observed. "She is young. Maybe she was punishing you or maybe she had forgotten. Either way, together we will work on her and she will remember your love."

"I am trying not to be regretful," Legolas said, hanging his head. "She should never have forgotten it."

"Babies relearn," Aragorn stated firmly, curling his hand around Legolas' chin. "She is still a baby. Do you remember that it took time for her to reconnect with me when she went with you after Anna… and when I was so uncomfortable and insecure with Rilluin when he was first born and came with you here, whilst I lay in a tent on my own?"

"I do remember," Legolas nodded. "But they were younger. Much younger."

"Worry not. We will bring the two of you together again. Let us not speak of this any more. Come, let us act on it instead. Now that we are awake anyway." The last of this was a resentful mutter. Both of them fretted for the other, and knew they could have slept for hours more.

Legolas got to his feet, climbing off Aragorn, and helped the human to his feet. "Come on then," Legolas said, giving a tired smile. With Aragorn's hand in his hand and his body drawn close against him, Legolas made his way towards Liana's room. He opened the door, and almost immediately wished he had not. Erestor sat on the floor with Liana. Liana was giggling as she tried to wrest a toy from Erestor, who was too quick for her, snatching it away at the last minute, throwing it up in the air when she got too close… She was laughing and grinning as she had not when Legolas had seen her. "Oh…" was the only disappointed noise the elf could bear to make – he had not been able to contain it.

Winding his arms around the elf, Aragorn drew him close. "Calm, meleth," he softly reminded him. "We do not want to scare her away."

"You go," Legolas commanded, but he did so fearfully.

Aragorn's hand paused on Legolas' waist. "Do not be worried. You will be fine." He moved forwards and smiled at Erestor. "May I borrow my daughter back from you please?"

Erestor grinned at him, "Of course."

On her cotton socked toes, Liana spun forwards and flung her arms open. "Da! Up!" The beam she gave the human glowed so bright and was so infectious that Aragorn could not resist smiling back broadly. He regretted it as soon as he saw Legolas' face though, and hid his blush as he stooped to pick up the girl.

"You and I are going to go on an adventure, Liana," Aragorn told her. "You and me and Atar."

"Tar?" Liana queried. She had not even looked at Legolas. "Tar gone!"

"Atar is back now. He is not going away again. He will stay here with us," murmured Aragorn. "Come on, forget this silliness and say hello to Atar." Aragorn made her look at Legolas, holding her out to his husband. She kicked and squirmed as soon as she found Legolas' hands on her.

"No! No! Da! Da! Ertor! Ertor!" Each call for anyone but him seared Legolas' heart. He was not being selfish. He did not want her just to want him, but he wanted to be included. He should be at the top of the list of people she yelled for, with Aragorn. She flailed dangerously in Legolas' hold, and he thrust her back at Aragorn.

"Take her before she hurts herself," he ordered, trying to remain calm. Reluctantly, Aragorn obeyed and took Liana in his arms again, where she settled at once with only a "Bad Da."

Seeing an agonising level of jealousy in Legolas' eyes, Aragorn said, "Do not worry. You are not out of options. We have more plans. Come with me, Legolas."

Before Legolas could leave, Erestor moved forwards and wrapped his hands around the other elf's forearms for a swift moment. "I am so sorry, Legolas." The calm of the still lake and the smooth stone in the belly of it that Legolas had been envisaging to stay calm, shattered. The waves were whipped upwards into a frenzy and the stone split into jagged pieces of gravel. He wanted to break down, and he drew back, hugging himself as Erestor continued speaking. "But Aragorn is right, you know. She will remember you or relearn her love for you."

Breath tried to gasp in Legolas' throat, and he struggled to calm himself and bring back tranquillity to himself and to his mind. "Erestor…"

"It is alright Legolas. You have not lost her. She is still your daughter," Erestor soothed. "This is not your fault."

"Yes it is." That is what it felt like. That is what he believed.

"Deep breaths, mellon nin. Let the cool air that the Valar provides soothe every corner of your body. Let it flood your veins and seep through your muscles. When you are clam again, you will remember your sense."

000

With Erestor's soft, gentle advice ringing in his ears, Legolas followed a long way behind Aragorn, into the King's office. Silent, he crept in and watched his husband speaking with Liana.

"And who is in this picture?" came Aragorn's voice.

"Il win, Da, Tar."

"And in this one?"

"Il Win, Car, Da, Tar."

The human was making his way across the room, looking at each of the portraits along the wall. In one of his letters, Aragorn had confessed to Legolas how he had spent many evenings in the office, talking to the portraits, in which, each year, Legolas would look exactly the same. He was the only one that would outlive the canvas and paints. When Legolas was missing, it was miserable, but those identical smiles sustained the human when he would not have him there for real.

"And who is that?" Aragorn asked, turning with Liana in his hold to point out Legolas.

"Tar," Liana stated.

"Exactly!" Aragorn exclaimed. There was a flash of triumph in his features but Legolas could not bring himself to feel it too. He did not want to feel the disappointment. "Will you give Tar a hug?"

"No," was Liana's response.

"Why not?"

"Do not push too hard," Legolas warned. "I know it is not fair. I did not treat her properly. Maybe she is making sure that I know that."

"She just needs to get used to you again," promised Aragorn, desperately. "If she sees you with the boys, and me, and the remainder of her uncles go away back home, and you get her something, particularly nice for her birthday next week, she will come round. She is not resenting you, she just does not remember how to connect with you. But you will connect with her, and she will remember. I promise."

**A/N: This probably isn't as good as it could have been, but someone got snotty with me taking my time. So I stayed up all night to do this. If I fail my exam because of you, Caleigh, there will be trouble. You were great with the reviews this time too guys! Keep them coming, so much love x**


	49. Anguished Interlude

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"I have had a vile day," Legolas moaned, burying deep into his husband's warm arms, enclosed in them and up against his strong chest. It did not normally work this way, normally Legolas held Aragorn. It did not matter if it was the other way round though. It never did. They were flexible.

"I know, Legolas," Aragorn sighed, weary of the world as a whole, not his husband. "But if you go to sleep you will feel better. It will be better in the morning."

"It will not," Legolas said, but he turned on his side to get in a more comfortable sleeping position, dragging his husband's arm over with him so he could remain close. "But I will enjoy sleeping in this bed for a whole night, which we have not done for far too long."

"I could make it more interesting, if you wanted me to," Aragorn offered, his hand straying southwards over the elf's body.

"No, not tonight," Legolas said. It was unusual for him to decline, and they had not gone that far with each other since Legolas had returned to his side. But it was not right for them tonight, not with all in their minds at the moment. Aragorn respected his decision at once, and returned his arm to around the elf's waist where it belonged.

The human waited for an hour, until he was absolutely sure that his elf was asleep. Only then did he remove his hands from his elf's hair, which he had been swirling and twisting around his fingers, deep in thought, and then left the bed.

In silence, he put a cloak around his shoulders, and headed into the hallway. Just as he closed the door, there was a quiet grunt from the bed. At once, Aragorn froze and turned back to watch his husband toss and turn over for a moment, before he settled in the spot of warmth that the human had left. There was a murmuring noise from elven lips, and then no more. Legolas remained asleep.

"Sorry, melda," Aragorn whispered, as pushed the door closed.

000

Rilluin was disturbed by the sound of footsteps outside the room he slept in. Heavy footsteps. He knew it must be the guards outside, making their way down the corridor. But why would they do that? Why would they be moving? It was not time for changeover. They were supposed to be at their posts for another hour. Suddenly, however, he heard a hoarse whisper. "Could you walk a little lighter? My children are trying to sleep." That was Ada outside. Without a doubt.

Hurriedly, utterly confused, Rilluin got up, let his duvet slide from his body, and reached for his clothes. He threw them on, and headed out of the room in the direction the guards had moved in. It was easy to see them, just down the corridor, outside one of the sitting rooms… What on Earth was he doing in there? Everyone else was asleep…

He pushed past the guards and into the room. His farther sat in one of the more comfortable seats, a cat in his lap, which his hands were stroking absentmindedly, without a thought. His eyes were glazed over and did not look to Rilluin until he sat next to him, and the human's eyes snapped onto them. "What are you doing here?" Aragorn demanded.

"I followed you," Rilluin said, swinging his legs easily over the edge of the chair. They did not reach the floor. "What are you doing in here? It is so late."

"I was not tired. I could not sleep," Even Rilluin could see that was a lie. The cat climbed over to his lap instead.

"You are exhausted, Ada. I am not a simpleton." He lazily stroked the purring cat in his lap, instead of watching Aragorn's face. "Are you avoiding Atar?"

"No!" Aragorn exclaimed, astonished. "Rilluin, why would you even think that?"

Rilluin sighed to himself and explained, "Liana is having difficultly reconnecting with Atar. I thought you might be suffering from the same. It had been a long time."

But Aragorn was shaking his head. "No, Rilluin. There was that moment of awkwardness but it was nothing more than a second. Maybe not even that. Your father and I adore each other, and that is never going to change. We have been there before, but that is over now. And we have spent time away from each other against our love's will before, sometimes for years at a time. That is why we believe that there were never children before. But our love did not falter. We remembered each other just as well then as we do now."

"Then why are you here? Atar wanted to sleep with you by his side. I know he did," Rilluin said, earnestly.

Aragorn rested heavily shadowed eyes on Rilluin. "I just wanted to think before I went to sleep. Rilluin will you go back to bed."

Placing the cat on the floor to allow himself a means of escape, Rilluin hesitantly asked, "Is it to do with you having another baby?"

"What?" Aragorn asked, astonishment making him wake up a little bit. His hands went to his stomach, at once, though he knew that action in itself gave the game away. "Why would you think that?"

"You have been ill. Elrohir would not let you ride to Ithilien. You avoid breakfast with us, and you are tired all the time," Rilluin reeled off. "Was I wrong? Because that is the reason why I went to find Atar."

"Which, whilst I am grateful for it, you are in a lot of trouble. You frightened me half to death," Aragorn shook his head. "You are lucky that I do not lock you in your room for the rest of your life."

"But you will not because I brought Atar back to you?" Rilluin hinted heavily.

"No I will not," Aragorn said with a small smile. "And yes, I am having another baby. You are going to have a new little brother or sister in six months. But do not tell your brother, or… anyone. Just in case."

"Just in case?" Rilluin queried. "What do you mean?"

"Just in case is all I mean," Aragorn said, sternly, his face blanching as he looked down again. "And yes I was thinking about the baby. Now that you know that, will you go back to bed?"

"Will you?"

"No."

"Then that is my answer also," Rilluin said obnoxiously.

"Remember who is the father in this relationship," Aragorn said, warning thick in his voice.

"My father is asleep," pointed out Rilluin, innocence shining in his bright blue eyes, so akin to Legolas'. "Waiting for you."

"And he will wait still whilst I sort my mind out. He is asleep," Aragorn snapped. "Now go to bed."

"Are you angry with me?" Rilluin asked, nervous.

"Not if you go to bed at once. Go on, child," grumbled Aragorn.

"Sorry, Ada," Rilluin chuckled as he headed from the room.

Aragorn sat back in his chair with a sigh. This was all too much. His head spun with thoughts that he did not want to share with his husband. Legolas had been so happy at the news. Aragorn could not ruin that for him. He sat where he was. He would not ruin his happiness.

When half an hour and two mugs of tea had disappeared, a voice rang in Aragorn's head. _'Melda where are you? The bed is cold and you are pulsing with thought.'_

'_I am sorry. I will return.'_ Stretching, Aragorn pulled himself out of his chair and headed back to the bedroom. Legolas lay with his back turned against the light of the door, and did not move when Aragorn shuffled under the duvet next to him. Only when one of Aragorn's arms snuck around his waist, did the elf move, sinking back against the human's warm front.

'_I only wanted one night of undisturbed sleep with you,'_ Legolas groaned. The words were not said out loud – his voice was blocked by how tightly his lips were pressed together in disdain. _'Why can I not have this one thing?!'_

"Because I had to think," Aragorn said, pressing his forehead against the back of Legolas' neck. He was low down on Legolas' body. "I am so sorry, I did not mean to wake you. That is why I left. My thoughts and movement would have woken you."

'_You are supposed to talk to me. Do not stew on your own. The darkness of our thoughts will consume you, like a bramble spreads._' Reluctantly, Legolas turned around and cracked his eyes and mouth open. "What is it?_"_

"I am not going to tell you if you are irritable with me," Aragorn said, dismally, "And you can go back to sleep. I do not want to talk about this at the moment."

Reluctantly, Legolas let out a low breath and looked down at his husband, where he lay just below the pillows. Letting go of his tensions, he reached down and tipped Aragorn's chin so he could look at him. "Will you be able to sleep if we do not talk?" he asked, cynically.

Despite his tilted chin, Aragorn avoided his husband's eyes, gazing downcast. "No."

"Well then," Legolas said, decisively, and paused before he kissed the top of the human's forehead. "Talk to me, melda."

"I do not want to," Aragorn said, shaking his head violently, breaking the hold of Legolas' hand on his jaw. "It will only sadden you, and you were so happy before. I do not wish to ruin that with my sadness."

"Are you are not going to be able to sleep, and I will not be able to go to sleep because you toss and turn, Legolas," explained patiently, but was interrupted by Aragorn's outraged exclamation.

"I do not!"

Legolas gave a tired but amused smile. "I have slept next to you an and off for the past seventy years. I know when you are not sleeping."

Hanging his head, Aragorn said, "Alright. But give me a few minutes to collect myself. I do not want to have this conversation lying here in our bed."

"Then we shall sit on the couch, you can stoke the fire before it dies and goes cold, and I will make some tea," replied Legolas, becoming the decision maker at once, as he usually would. "Go on, meleth."

A shadow of a smile crept onto Aragorn's lips for the briefest of moments. He would talk to his husband, and Legolas would fix things again. If anyone could, it was Legolas. That had always been the way of things. But what if he could not? What if this misery stayed forever? It had been with him for so long… Without him even knowing it. His thoughts busied him until the fire was lit and roaring again, and Legolas sashayed back into the room with two steaming mugs of tea in his hands.

"Come on." The elf nodded towards the sofa, and Aragorn sank into the deeply comfortable cushions as commanded. Legolas crouched and pressed the mugs into his husband's hands, but paused at the last moment to plant a kiss on his human's lips. It was just a gentle, light press, but it was tender enough that it had Aragorn softening, tension releasing from his shoulders. "I love you, Aragorn. Whatever you tell me. I am not going to be angry or upset with you."

"You never are," Aragorn said, as Legolas withdrew and sat down on the opposite end of the sofa. The human stared down into the mug he held, hoping to fall into the light liquid. "Even when you ought to be."

"I do not want to be angry with you. Not when I am happy here, and it is a stupid time in the morning." Legolas drew his legs back against his chest and leant against the arm of the chair, cradling the mug between his long hands. "Tell, me what bothers you so, my love."

Watching, Legolas' elegant face in the shadows cast by the light of the flickering fires, Aragorn took a deep breath. "It is about the baby." Legolas' whole body started, like a fearful animal, and Aragorn hurriedly continued, "I am so fearful. If I lost a child before, what is to stop me losing one now?"

All Legolas could do was shake his head. "We can not worry about that now. We can not think about possibilities, when there is no proof of anything that could happen." Furrows appeared on the elf's forehead, "Unless you have been feeling pains… Aragorn, is that what you are trying to tell me?"

Aragorn choked on his sip of hot liquid and he rushed to soothe, "No, absolutely not. No, no. I am just worried. I… we lost Anna without warning. The same happened to Kicale. I do not think I would be able to handle if that happened to me."

"We would manage Aragorn. We would get through. For each other, For our children, and for the Kingdom, we would find a way back to each other," Legolas said firmly. He could see how Aragorn's hands shook on the mug, and he bit at his lip. "It is not going to happen."

"I feel… I am feeling old, Legolas. There is no one that I can compare to, age wise, and it is not right for me to bring this concern to you, but I am feeling old. My hair continues to grey, and my body ages. This may be our last chance to have another child of our own. I can not bear for that to be the truth. Not if we lose this child." Desperation added a harsh edge to human's voice.

Legolas took a long draught from his tea, allowing the taste of herbs to comfort him, before he said, "What the Healer said about a child lost on our journey from Hobbiton, I think that is nonsense. You and I would have felt it, I am sure. And Elladan and Elrohir said your abdomen felt more like it had undergone an illness. The Healers said what they thought you might want to hear; that you could still carry children."

"They should not have been so quick to draw conclusions about how I felt and how I think," Aragorn grumbled. "Their words have stayed with me and I can not banish them. I keep thinking… what if I had lost a child before. Before we married, during one of the periods that we were permitted together."

"You think I may have begotten a child with you one night when we were together and subsequently lost it?" Legolas cautiously surmised. "How could that be? Surely you would have noticed. Seen the signs. Even if you did not realise what they meant, surely you would have associated those feelings with that when you were pregnant with Rilluin or the twins?"

Hesitantly, Aragorn explained, "I think it may be that I was stationed at one of the Dúnedan camps, and had been ill. I then had the worst stomach cramps I had experienced in my life until then."

"But you can not… you can not go through your history, and pinpoint moments in your life where you think this may have occurred," Legolas said earnestly. He set his cup to one side, plucked Aragorn's from his hands and displaced it too. Then he was free to lean forwards and take Aragorn's hands in his own. Finding them cold, he rubbed at them gently as he carried on speaking. "You will go mad if you do that to yourself. We have moved on from the past. You must tell me that you will do so again; the past contains evil elleths, biased fathers, harsh times and kidnappers. We must look to the future always."

"I can not do that like you do," Aragorn deferred.

"Yes you can!" Legolas exclaimed in the same tone as before. "You must live today but look to the future – fixing your eyes on the horizon."

"I can not see a horizon," moaned Aragorn ,freeing his hands from Legolas' hold and making them up to cover his face. "There is too much darkness."

"There is if you hide away behind your hands," Legolas said, in a low voice, almost disappointed. He raised his own hands and, cupping Aragorn's, waited until the human's curled a little, before prising them away from his face, and replacing them with his own. "Stop this, Aragorn. Look to me, and look to our children. Let us be your sunrise, as you are mine."

"At the end of the day, there is a sunset," Aragorn pointed out bleakly.

"Ai, Aragorn," Legolas said, wearily. "Please think not on that. The darkness of your thoughts will creep up on our child too." Suddenly, without a moment's warning, fearful realisation hit and Legolas snapped, "Then you will lose our child."

Staggered by the anger, Aragorn's voice was a hiss in the darkness, "Legolas…"

"No, Aragorn!" Legolas dropped his hands. "You will not let me despair, and neither will I let you. Not when it is selfish and damaging to our child. It is sickening enough that you do not find the children and I enough to bring light to your darkness. You are carrying a miracle, and you would dim that light through your own folly."

"Legolas-"

But the elf was not finished. "No, Aragorn! I will not let you do this to yourself. Think on your dream." There was a flash of terror in Aragorn's eyes and Legolas softened a little. "I know it is difficult, but you have conviction that that, at least, is true. But you see Anna there, Rilluin and even Cariad. Yet it does not speak of Liantasse. You will not see her die. It does not speak of the child you carry now, or one you fear you lost. The child your imagination has let you fear you lost never existed, but this one does, and we will see him or her in just half a year. Then you will see that they will be strong. They will not fall in our lifetime."

A shiver went through Aragorn at the word 'our' and the whole speech had shaken him enough. He did not speak as he reached out for his mug and took it in his hands. He did not meet Legolas' eyes.

Legolas sighed, "Go back to bed. I am going. Think no more on this. Our children will lead long and happy lives."

"I can not stop," Aragorn gasped.

"Yes you can," Legolas' tone was more snappish now. Ignoring the rest of his drink, he blew out the candles on the table and headed back into the warmth of his covers. He had done his share of comforting those past months, but there was only so much of him he could give. Part of him was broken, already weeping, at his daughter ignoring him. It went around to comfort himself. He could not fix Aragorn's self-hate and worry right now.

On the seat, Aragorn shook slightly. His husband was angry with him, he wanted his child to be safe, his child could not be safe if he worried so much as he did… He resisted the call of the bed, where he could sneak into his lover's hold, for long minutes, taking long draughts of tea to avoid all else. However, eventually, there was naught but the dregs. He had nothing to do but give in.

Far from sleeping in their bed, Legolas sank into thought. There was nothing else he could do. How could he realistically fix this for his husband? It was something Aragorn had to fix for himself. Suddenly, without any warning – a testament to how deeply the elf was in thought - a hesitant, cold hand snuck around his waist, and nose nudged at the back of his neck, where he was lying on his side. Aragorn pressed up against the back of his husband, lower down, so that the human's forehead rested against the back of the elf's skull, at the base, vulnerable as he had lain before.

"I am sorry," he whispered. "I should not have given in to fear these past months, but when you are all alone at night with nought but the darkness, there is nothing to do but surrender to your thoughts."

"Even the bad ones. I know." The breath escaped slowly from Legolas' lungs, and in one smooth motion, he turned around to wrap his husband in his hold. "There is so much I am feeling right now. But that will fall away. Soon enough, we will be back to normal and our thoughts will be there with our new child. We will not worry. The world can throw what it wants at us, but we will return to each other and defeat it. It will go back to normal. Things always bounce back."

"I want to believe you."

"Then do," murmured Legolas.

000

"You fool! Legolas, you utter… son of… wargs and orcs defile you!" The violent exclamation from the doorway did not perturb Legolas' forced calm. Other insults hurt him far more, such as Liana's eager response to her human father and her total dismissal of him. However, Aragorn's mood was far more volatile, and he darted to his feet in defence of his husband.

"Elladan! How dare you insult my chosen lover so cruelly! And in front of children," he exclaimed, gesturing at the young ones he spoke of. Whilst Liana was too interested in porridge to pay attention, Rilluin's eyes were saucers, and Cariad was pale, silent. Erestor coaxed Sinclair into conversation, as Legolas reached up and wrapped a hand around the human's wrist.

"Sit down. Calm yourself," he commanded quietly. Aragorn's other hand unconsciously slipped over to his stomach, protective, and Legolas continued, "If your brother has a quarrel with me then of course he is to voice it. Privately."

"No, not privately," Elladan snapped at once. "Your family should know of the disrespect you showed me."

"Elladan!" Aragorn protested once more, but next to him, Legolas rose slowly to his feet.

"If you believe I have done you a discourtesy then by all means, we must discuss this. Aragorn, please remain in your seat. You need to eat and keep your strength high." Legolas tilted Aragorn's gaze towards him with the tip of one finger. "I am sure this will be sorted in a moment."

Silently, opposite them, Elrohir was standing as well. He had not moved before, apart from the slight stiffening of his shoulders when his twin had first entered. "Do you not have a 'good morning' for me, brother? We have been apart for months."

The monosyllabic response was "No."

Subtly diverting attention from the Peredhel, Legolas said, "Rilluin, pay attention to your food not your parents' business – your spoon has dropped on the table cloth. Cariad, you make sure you eat all of that."

"It does not taste the same as that in Ithilien," complained Cariad.

"Well in my next letter to Grandfather, I will ask him to send some of their syrup over here. Once the ice thaws. Liana…I will be back. For you too, Aragorn." He gave a weary smile, then turned with the air of surrender towards Elladan. He walked forwards as, a little in front, Elrohir slunk towards his twin and twisted his whole body away with a sultrily superior snap of the hips. It was the only sign of his anger, underneath the sheen of his calm. The younger elf led his senior out of the room, and Legolas trailed behind them.

When they were outside, and the door firmly closed, Legolas leant against the wood and raised one elegant eyebrow at Elladan. "What is your issue with me, Elladan?"

"You disappeared! That is the issue! I had to ride through a snow storm to get here! I told you not to move Cariad yet, but you did not listen, did you? You arrogant elf! If you think that just because you are of such noble birth, you can just swan off and do what you like, you are wrong. If you believe that just because you are married to the King of this land, you are given ultimate authority, then again you are mistaken. How could you put your son's fortitude to the test so? You are just cruel."

Legolas waited until the tirade was over, before he even cared to raise his eyes to the level of Elladan's. Next to him, however, Elrohir hung his head. "You speak too harshly to him," the twin muttered. "He did what he believed to be best for his child, he took the risk he judged to be right, and it paid off. You would know this if you bothered to even glance at your nephew."

Elladan's attention switched from the Sindar towards his brother instead. "I did look at him! And he was terrified!"

"That is because you spun in there, full of anger, and discarded him. I was fearful of you when you entered!" Elrohir snapped back.

Watching the exchange, Legolas was flabbergasted. He never saw the twins argue. He almost thought they did not. They were so alike, he had to assume that they just agreed with each other. Though there were obvious differences in some attitudes, Elladan was more boisterous, quicker to anger than the younger twin, yet Elrohir was slower to laugh – the two very rarely let their tempers get the better of them.

"This is not about you, anyway," Elrohir snarled back. "This is about Legolas."

"No, it is not," Legolas replied. Both brothers turned, previously almost unaware of the other elf's presence. "It is about Cariad. I will let slide the slur at my race – I have not heard anything from you that I have not heard in Greenwood from those who were angry at those of a different race leading them. I will also ignore your assumption that you are superior to me, when, in this Kingdom, I am higher Royalty than you. I will forgive storming into breakfast and scaring my children. I can ignore all that and more, yet I will not dismiss the insinuation that you know my son better than I do."

The exclamation was loud and outraged, "I know more about his health than you do. Than you will ever do."

Legolas bobbed his head to show that he conceded, "I admit that you have greater mastery of the Healing Arts than I, but I am also superior to you in many ways. One of those is my children. No one can judge better than I how they ought to be treated, what they are ready for and what they are not. Right then, I knew that Cariad was ready to leave and that if we did not depart then, it was possible we never would. It was my prerogative."

"I travelled all the way from Minas Tirith to Ithilien to help your child, because I thought that he needed it," Elrohir protested. "I came to help and advise you."

"Exactly!" Legolas pointed out. "You were advising me, but your opinion was not the over-riding one all the time, because, for the good of my children, I use my knowledge as a father to make my own decisions."

Almost sulkily, Elladan leant back against the wall. "You undermined my authority at every step."

"I trust you with much, but right now you have your priorities wrong .You should be looking after Aragorn or finding out ways of stopping Rilluin becoming ill so often as he does, because that causes me greater worry."

For a long moment, Elrohir had been forgotten, and yet, his soft laughter broke the thickly tense silence. Both arguing elves looked around, ridicule etched on their features.

"What amuses you so, brother?" Elladan asked, stiffly, due to his gritted teeth.

"Do you not understand Elladan? You had no authority! We are in Man's land now. Imladris is lost now and with it goes any authority we had. Whilst most men respect elves, 'tis not with deference that they do so."

"Are you telling me to cease my argument?" asked Elladan, in such a monotonous tone that Legolas could not take anything from the intonation.

"Yes I am afraid that I really rather am," admitted Elrohir, a carefree light in his eyes.

"Alright," Elladan surprised Legolas by saying. "But I will not apologise."

"I will," Legolas announced. "I am sorry for leaving you behind as I did. That morning… I do not think I even spoke to my Atar. We dressed, readied the horses, and then we were gone. I ought not to have left without alerting you, but I was only thinking of Cariad."

Resentfully, Elladan conceded, "Apology accepted."

"But-" Legolas immediately added, "You must apologise to my family, and Erestor's family, for using such harsh language in front of them, and for the damage done to my honour."

Elladan glanced at the younger twin, and when Elrohir nodded encouragingly, acquiesced, "Alright I shall do so." Legolas pulled himself away from the entrance to the door, and opened it for the twins. As Elladan stepped through, the two other elves watched his apology from the doorway.

"You made him feel like a chastised child," Elrohir observed casually in a quiet voice.

"I am not sorry for that," Legolas replied.

"No, neither am I. Sometimes, Elladan needs reminding that these are not the days of our former glory. He also needs to learn to respect his elders. He has always had some problems doing that."

"Well if you wish me to admonish him further at any point in the future, just let me know," Legolas said, with a small smile at his cohort.

"After all, he may panic when we inform him of that great news that you so recently received…"

**This chapter contained what is probably my longest single section without a break.**** Twas really quite astonishing. Thank you to the seven reviewers, you were great. Also, the test went… alright. I don't think any further revision would have helped though XP Review! I'm sure we can get to 400 and beyond **

**P.S If you got the email about this chapter twice, didn't send it the first time so I reloaded. Hope the site isn't acting up again...**


	50. End of the Homecoming

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Legolas let a small smile light up his face as he moved into Éowyn's room, and watched her subtly from the shadows of the doorway. The guard next to him leant around and smirked at the scene; the Shieldmaiden dancing, her hips swaying to the rhythm of a murmured tune of her own creation. She shimmied slowly around the crib in the corner of the room, where Legolas could see one of the babies sleeping. The other lay in her arms. Not wanting to make her jump, Legolas retreated from the room, closed the door silently, and then knocked again, louder this time. He pushed the door open, and announced, "Good morning, my Lady."

Without looking around, Éowyn said, "You know I did see you standing there. You could have announced your presence instead of darting in and out."

"I did not want to startle you!" Legolas exclaimed softly, feeling very much the fool.

"Not to worry," Éowyn said, glancing over her shoulder at him and smiling. She placed the infant in the crib with its twin, as Legolas closed the door, and then she stepped forwards with quick strides to wrap her arms around the elf. Legolas smirked and allowed the embrace. After a moment, however, he drew away.

Legolas tipped her chin upwards, and observed, "You look happy."

"I am," Éowyn said, glancing over at the cots affectionately. "Faramir and I are together again. We are working through our problems as sensible adults ought to do. And I suppose this is all I wanted. Or all that I would settle for."

"That does not sound happy. That sounds like a compromise, and compromises are not something that you should lower yourself to," Legolas observed.

"I am a woman whose whole life has been about compromises. It is nothing to me. So long as I find a way to happiness. And I have. I love Faramir and I love my children. This is my life, and I will live it with joy. Now…" She clapped her hands together softly. "Come. Your cook delivered a large number of sweets to me this morning, and whilst I am sure my elder three have ransacked the tray, there may be some left. Come on. We have two months to catch up upon."

000

Legolas tossed the biscuit from one hand to the other – it was one of Cook's finest with hints of ginger blended through – and one of Legolas' favourites. Yet he did not feel any hunger. He was watching Éowyn with jealousy. Boromir had just toddled into the room and Éowyn hauled the child onto his lap, murmuring nonsense to him, her nose nuzzled against his velvety soft cheek as she kissed it. His small hand reached up for his mother's face and was rewarded with a soft laugh.

Emotion swelled inside the elf until, suddenly, he blurted out, "You talk about compromise but you have everything you should have ever wanted! Watching you and Boromir… ai it hurts! I have a daughter I adore, yet she does not remember me. Why do you get this yet resent it?"

Éowyn regarded him with astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

Frowning, Legolas asked, "What do you mean?"

"I asked you why are you here, Legolas. You are a fool! Do not come to see me, when you should be with her. I do not care if you do not visit me, you ought to be at home, sitting with your children and rebuilding your relationship with your daughter!" Éowyn exclaimed.

Underneath Legolas' fingers, the biscuit crumbled as his fist closed. "I had to get out of that corridor. It was doing me no good. Aragorn is in his office, Cariad and Rilluin are attending their first lesson, and Liana glares at me. She watches me with resentment, and would much rather play with her Uncle Erestor."

Rolling her eyes, Éowyn lifted up Boromir and opened the door. "Come on, out. You will fix nothing sitting here eating tea and biscuits with me. Get out and fix things with your daughter."

"I do not know how to!" Legolas cried, feeling like a child, though he stood and moved towards the door.

"Buy her a toy, treat her, take her somewhere she likes, play with her, whatever she wants to," argued Éowyn. "A girl any age likes to be spoilt. I know that; I have a daughter and am one. Go on."

Legolas shook his head. "She screams and complains when I try to play, runs to anyone else that she knows, cries miserably… She thinks that I am a stranger."

Éowyn placed a hand on the elf's back, and pushed him out of the door. "Go on, you fool. Get out. You will think of something .I know that you will."

"But…" Legolas was full of protest.

"Out!" Boromir had the final word.

000

Legolas trailed through the market, miserably. He was sure that the citizens around him could see his depression, but he could not summon up the energy to care. Slowly, he trudged through the sludge of the melting snow, browsing the shelves. People were out in force, purchasing presents for their loved ones, but Legolas did not notice them much: he was able to slide through the crowds due to his shield of guards buffeting them out of the way. Legolas barely noticed their presence anymore, caught up in his thoughts as he was.

He found himself much preferring the bustling street market to the rows of shops elsewhere in the city: he did not have to step into each one, followed by the expectation that he would certainly be buying something, because he had visited their shop specifically. The markets reminded him of his childhood home… ah how he missed those verdant forests… There, every month, the craft elves would gather with their wares on tables such as these, in the greatest hall. One could gain such treasures there.

His fingers ghosted over the velvet covers of books, the leather casings of precious scrolls… Unusually, he found himself bereft of the will to peruse a single one of them. He passed to the next stall, to the disappointed glance of the shop keeper, and found his nose twitching from the smells of freshly baked pastries… The stall after that had been commandeered by a large fur merchant, a man from the far South if Legolas was not mistaken. He passed through within a moment. The man's entire countenance was as unpleasant as his trade, and Legolas was in no mood for anything more than blandly amiable conversation, though silence was preferable. His guards had sensed as much long ago, and sent citizens away from the Consort with the utmost patience.

Eventually, and indeed almost inevitably, Legolas came across something that made the edges of his lips quirk up in a small shadow of a smile; little brown squares of deliciously sweet substances, an importation from distant lands. It was clearly in high demand; the shopkeeper had a smug if somewhat toothless grin, and there were clear gaps on the table where boxes of them had been bought and the stock had been depleted such that there had been none to replace it. Legolas purchased a box of this 'chocolate' for his husband. At the next stall, he bought a large bunch of flowers, astonishingly lush and fecund for the winter, and sent that and the box of sweetness up with a guard to Aragorn's office. The human's patience with him and gentle comforting from the last night and the day before needed paying back in some way, however small.

It appeared that Legolas' luck was in, as a few moments later, he came across a toy store, and picked up a doll, beautifully crafted from wood, and sewn into a long ball dress. Her hair was made of finely spun silk, and each of her joints moved. It was exquisite, and Legolas gladly handed over two silver coins. Mission accomplished, he turned around to leave, but was pulled back by a voice that he recognised, calling his name.

"Direni?"

"My Lord! Good morning." The artist who had captured so many of the Royal family's most precious memories stood before the elf. A decade had almost passed since Legolas had first made her acquaintance, and she had changed an extraordinary amount, all for the better in Legolas' opinion. The shy, reclusive young girl in her tiny house had developed into a confident woman, who addressed her sovereigns with familiarity, had her own studio and home in the city. The only thing that had not changed was the paint stained nature of the dress she wore, though most blemishes had been caught on the apron she wore.

"Good morning," Legolas gave a proper smile. "How is business?"

"Booming," grinned the artist.

Legolas glanced around the tent and espied a large one hanging almost directly in front of the door. "There is a portrait of me up there."

Immediately, Direni flushed, blood filling her cheeks. "Yes, many of the patriotic rich seem to desire portraits of the sovereigns."

"I do not mind," laughed Legolas. "I am glad to be able to help you."

Direni gestured to the doll Legolas clutched between his hands and queried, "For the princess?"

"Yes indeed," Legolas confirmed, gazing around the tent. Direni was standing. Paintings hung from the walls, and were propped in a dozen pedestals around the tent. Two young girls were perched on stools, painting those people who sat before them, patiently. "Are those students of yours?"

Direni nodded, making an 'mmm' noise. "Why, are you interested in some tutelage?"

Frowning to himself, Legolas wondered, "No… But I was just struck by the idea… my son, Cariad, loves to paint but he has not for some months… Perhaps it would help him if you did spend some time with him."

"It would be my pleasure," smiled Direni. Any work that she did for the Royal family raised her profile, and she was always willing to do more for the family she adored.

Hurriedly, Legolas made arrangements for her to visit in a few days time. At the last moment, he decided to keep the question of a new portrait for another day, remembering to keep Aragorn's pregnancy a secret.

Soon enough, he moved away from the girl, as she was distracted by a customer asking to purchase one of the canvases. The subsequent few stalls were not particularly remarkable to Legolas, and he was considering turning back to the house, when he almost tripped over something that gave a soft squeak. He swore to himself, as he looked down at the dog he has almost squashed, among a pack of similar-looking mutts.

Across the counter, the man chuckled, and then immediately paled when he realised who he had laughed at.

"Do you get these sort of customers often?" Legolas asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Quite frequently," the butcher confessed. "You can not keep them away!"

But Legolas was once again staring down at the group of dogs. Once more, he swore under his breath. He had brought gifts for Aragorn, Liantasse and for Cariad. There was only one other he loved. He knew what he had to do.

000

"Why are my eyes closed?" demanded Rilluin, as Legolas chivvied him forwards, his long hands sealing out any shards of light.

"Because it is a surprise," reasoned Legolas. He could feel the movement of the young boy's face as he tried to stretch enough to try and peer over them. "Stop it!" growled the elf.

Beneath his hands, Rilluin pouted, but moments later, Legolas released him. It took no more than a nanosecond for the child to intelligently observe, "There is a dog in my bedroom."

"Yes there is," Legolas said, patiently, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

The child and dog stared at each other, regarding each other with wariness. "Have you got me a dog, Atar?" Rilluin cautiously asked.

Legolas could not control his eyes, as they rolled back in their sockets. "Yes Rilluin, I did." With a grin at the shell-shocked Prince, the elf knelt down, resting his hand on the younger one's shoulder. "I promised you after all."

Rilluin's head spun round and his wide eyes met Legolas' azure ones. "But I did not think that you would get me one after finding out that Ada was having another child! I thought…"

"What? That we would not have enough space? We live in a castle. That we would not have enough money? We are Kings of Men. That we would not have enough time? Not at all; it is your responsibility after all. You will take him to the hound trainer for help and give him lessons," Legolas reeled off. "Now, do not just stand there. Go and say hello."

The boy did not need any more persuading, and he stumbled towards the dog. A few steps before he reached the animal, he calmed the pace down and held out a hesitant hand. Cautiously, the dog sniffed it, and his tail gave a small wag. Legolas smiled as he watched.

000

It was with great caution that Legolas moved into Liana's darkened room.

"Sweet one, it is time to wake up," Legolas called softly, stepping over to the crib. The child lay there, one leg stuck out in her repose, splayed among the blankets and toys. No part of Legolas wanted to wake the sleeping mite outside of duty. Inevitable duty. He placed a soft hand on the arch of the infant's back, and rubbed lightly. "Come on, little one, time to wake," he called.

Reluctantly, Liana squirmed and gave a whimper. How could it yet be time to wake? That was not fair. Gentle hands picked her up, and she was pressed against a strong, firm shoulder. The hands thoughtfully tucked a blanket around her, and she let her eyes drift closed. The person holding her was warm, and she liked that, and he smelled familiar in a way she could not identify. Maybe he would let her go back to sleep.

Legolas smiled to himself as his drowsy daughter gave no resistance to his hold. When she rested her head against his shoulder to capture a few more moments of sleep, the smile upon his lips widened. There had to be some remembrance there, some memory, for her to be so utterly relaxed in his arms. At the least, she knew, subconsciously, maybe, that she was safe with him, and that would have to be a start. For now, it would do.

He moved with her back into the lounge, and was immediately given a grin by Erestor. "Well done," he dark-haired elf whispered in Legolas settled himself on the sofa opposite.

"I do not think I did much worth congratulations," Legolas replied, softly. "I think that I am just a warm body to cuddle up to."

Legolas feared that that was the truth. His little girl had been passed from person to person so many times... Maybe she did not care who held her now. Maybe it was all the same to her now.

"Do not be saddened," Erestor said, guessing his thoughts. "That which is broken can be mended with enough skill, care, time and attention."

"Not always," came Glorfindel's voice from the window, where he was watching the courtyard.

"Glorfindel!" exclaimed Erestor, outraged at the lack of support form his husband.

Glorfindel turned away from the window, the only sign of abashment the slight downturn at the corner of his smirk. "Forgive me, dear husband, but I have just witnessed the Crown Prince knocking over a – no doubt- priceless statue of one of his ancestors that was being restored."

"Damnation," Legolas sighed. "That child's exuberance can be a negative thing at times, though I love him for it." He glanced at Liana, pillowed on his shoulder, and asked, reluctantly, "Should I go down there?"

"Nay," Glorfindel said at once, easily. "I think it was the mutt who caused it more than anything. You must invest in a trainer, Legolas. The cleaners working on the bust have scolded them fiercely."

"But this proves my point," Erestor said earnestly. "With enough time and care, it will be fixed."

"Well the cracks will still remain…"

"Glorfindel!" Erestor cried out once more.

"I should go down," the creamy haired elf muttered to himself again. But against his shoulder, under his softly rubbing hands, teasing her to consciousness, Liana stirred and gave a soft mutter.

"Tar."

"You are staying," Erestor said, making the decision for the Prince. "Your daughter just called for you. Even she wants you to stay."

Pulling the blanket closer around the infant's shoulders, his devotion switched entirely onto her, Legolas murmured, "Whilst I dare to hope that you are dreaming of me, Liana, I have to wake you up." He leant down and pressed a kiss to the top of his daughter's head. "Open your eyes, little one." Drowsily, the infant obeyed, and Legolas bit at his lip, nervous at how she would react at waking up with him holding her. But she just blinked and gave a small yawn, before turning around to gaze at the rest of the room.

"Congratulations, Legolas," Erestor grinned at the Consort and his daughter.

Legolas was not paying attention to him, and reached down into his pocket for the doll that lay there. "Here you go. I have a little present for you. To say that I am sorry. I should not have left you for so long That was not fair." He gave a low sigh. "I love you." Brushing strands of hair out of the baby's eyes, he switched his voice to an excited one. "Do you like that? Is that nice?"

She gave a small smile at him, and reached out for the toy. "Mine!"

"Oh is it? Oh is it now?" Legolas asked, raising an eyebrow.

From across the room, Erestor watched the actions, looking on in amusement. Wanting to be able to show his happiness in some way or other, Glorfindel stole away from the window and over to his husband. The dark-haired elf welcomed him with a smiling kiss. It was only interrupted by a yell from Liana.

The infant struggled out of her elvish father's arms and onto the floor. She clutched the doll against her chest in possessive arms as she stumbled away. Tucking the doll under her chin, she glanced up at her Uncles from under heavy eyelids. "Up," she demanded.

Silently, Legolas gazed down at his lap, until Erestor asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Pick her up," Legolas said at once. "That is what she wants." Legolas would do anything for her, to reassure her. Even if it was not him doing the reassuring.

Erestor slowly pulled the child into his own arms, settling the little girl against his chest.

With a miserable look, Glorfindel murmured, "I am sorry for you Legolas."

"Do not be," Legolas muttered, standing abruptly. "I will be back in a bit."

As the Consort headed out of the room, Erestor hopelessly turned his head into the crook of his husband's neck. "It is alright," murmured Glorfindel, smoothing his hands down the silken sheet of his husband's dark hair.

"Not it is not," mumbled Erestor, his voice muffled by Glorfindel's shirt.

"Erestor, Liana stayed with him for such a long time, whereas before she would not touch him. This has to be some good."

000

Legolas knocked on the door to his husband's office. "Aragorn?" He heard the mumble of men's voices pause, and the response came almost at once. "Come in, Legolas."

When Legolas obeyed, he found himself facing a room full of nobles talking to Aragorn. He felt like the interfering wife… husband… imposing himself on matters of state. "When you are done, may I have a word?" he asked softly.

A frown pinched Aragorn's forehead. "Of course." Silent words subsequently echoed in Legolas' head. _'Now?'_

An almost imperceptible nod. _'Soon please.'_

'_Give me five minutes and I will wind things up.'_

"Thank you," Legolas murmured, as he slipped out of the room again.

As the elf closed the door, one of the men at the table questioned, "Never a moment's peace from the family, Sire?"

"Why would I want there to be?" asked Aragorn incredulously.

000

No more than five minutes passed before Aragorn found himself being wound in strong elven arms. "I am sorry to pull you out of your meeting," Legolas whispered. "It is selfish of me to do that."

"I am the one who agreed at once. All I want to do today… and always, truly, is to be with you," Aragorn replied. His breath quickened a little as one of Legolas' hands snuck down and brushed against his stomach.

As the touch dragged up and down the sensitive skin, Legolas requested, "Do not be angry with me."

Aragorn's back arched slightly as he gasped, "Why would I be angry with you?"

"I got Rilluin a dog." There was no response for a long moment, and Legolas' fingers froze, fearfully.

Without warning, however, Aragorn chuckled, "Of course you did." Legolas relaxed at once, and smiled when Aragorn asked, "Is that what the gifts were for? To sweeten my feelings towards you?"

"Maybe," the elf cautiously said, though they had been purchased as a sign of his love before the memory of his canine promise returned to him. "Do you mind?"

"Not for a moment," Aragorn assured him.

Their lips met for a long, slow, thorough moment, but then Legolas began to introduce a shadow of heat; a contrived flick of the tongue there, an undulation of their bodies just so… Until Aragorn broke away. "Do not," he gasped the warning.

"Why not?" Legolas wickedly asked.

"Because I have not been touched in three months, and I am pregnant," Aragorn pointed out. "I know that I will not last long enough to satisfy you."

"You always satisfy me," Legolas responded at once, placing a kiss above Aragorn's jaw.

"But you are upset, Legolas," the human said, weariness dragging his voice down. Legolas shot him a pleading look, begging him not to mention it again, so that he could forget. "Talk to me, melda. You did not interrupt my work because you wanted some hasty tryst with me."

Legolas frowned resentfully and muttered, "Why can I not just want you… to talk to you and gain comfort from that alone?"

Immediately, Aragorn shook his head. "Of course you can, but I just happen to know that this is not what you want."

"Yes it is," Legolas snapped. "I do not want to discuss Liana." Aragorn had not flinched at the anger in his voice, but Legolas drew away and passed a hand across his eyes. "I am sorry."

"Do not be." Aragorn's hands linked with his husband's. "Come now, let us sit down and we can talk. All day if it will help. I need a break too."

Soon enough, Legolas sat on their sofa, his legs folded under him, and his husband's head pillowed on his lap. "You always make time for me."

Confusion flashed over Aragorn's features. "You have done so for me a lot longer than I have for you."

There was a shrug, and Legolas mumbled, "I just wanted you to know that I appreciated it. A lot. Thank you."

Aragorn laughed, "The longer I spend with you, the stronger you become. You are an odd one, Greenleaf." Legolas merely flushed, as rather, a faint rose tinge deigned to visit Legolas' alabaster cheeks for a fraction of a second – so Aragorn changed the subject. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You, the baby," Legolas said, quickly. "You have had much longer to think about this than I have. What do you want me to do?"

This was true, and Aragorn had had lots of time to think in his isolation. "I want to put Liantasse in the room on the other side of Rilluin, the one that Cariad is not in, obviously – so that we can have the little on in the room that connects to ours, as we did with the others."

"I have no problem with that."

"Good, because that is what we are doing," Aragorn stated matter-of-factly, and in the same, slightly abrasive tone, continued with, "I am not having people watching me birth this time. And I am not having you leave me either. And, after whoever catches him or her, I am the first to hold them."

Cautiously, Legolas said, "Make no mistake, Aragorn, I think they are reasonable requests, and regret that you have to ask for them at all, but we may have trouble getting the first past Faramir."

Aragorn's voice transformed into a snarl. "Faramir is in debt to me. He is in no place to give orders. Half a dozen people I barely know the names of have seen me struggle in all consuming agony to push twins out of my body. They watched with morbid fascination, Legolas! So they can not claim my body is incapable of birthing. If I must, I will prove to them that a child kicks within me, when it does, but it is my birth and my dignity. If they choose not to believe the child is mine, or that mine died, I will point out the baby's half elven state and chide them for bringing my honour into question."

A soothing hand brushed across the human's furrowed forehead, and Legolas hummed, "Calm down meleth nin. I agree with you absolutely, and already I have a plan in my mind for where we might go."

Aragorn sat up, curious. "Where?"

"You will see in good time, my love," Legolas said, with a secret smile to himself.

"Legolas please?" When the elf's face remained absolutely serene and unmoved, Aragorn instead asked, "When?"

"Some time before your birthday. After the snow thaws," Legolas stated.

"But I want to know now," the human complained. "If you love me, you would tell me."

Smirking, Legolas replied in kind, "If you loved me you would keep your patience and let me harbour my secrets until the right amount for the surprise." Tenderly, Legolas drew his husband closer, by a hand cupping his neck, tangling in the smaller curls at the back. "What else do you want from me?" the elf breathed seductively, knowing full well that the gentle strokes were sending shivers down Aragorn's spine.

"Do not think you can distract me from this with the promise of a coupling," Aragorn muttered, but his head fell against Legolas' as the elf's other hand trailed down his body. Just one finger slid slowly down the centre, down Aragorn's chest - felt the human's pulse begin to speed up - over the small cure of Aragorn's stomach, circling his belly button, and pausing only at the last possible moment.

"Are you certain that you do not want to be distracted?" Legolas asked. He was sure hat Aragorn's eyes had darkened in lust, but they were focused down on where the hand rested far too lightly on the fabric of his leggings. His tunic had inexplicably become hitched up.

"I thought that you wanted to talk," Aragorn pointed out. The hand flexed and he gasped.

"I did. But not if you are going to ruin what I worked so hard for," Legolas said, sternly. "And can you really tell me that you do not want what I offer?"

"What is it that you offer?" Aragorn asked, as if he really had any choice.

Legolas merely licked his lips, a small pink tongue darting out to wet them. In anticipation.

"What about the children?"

In false irritation, Legolas flicked his head back. "Rilluin is more than occupied with his present. Cariad and Sinclair are playing, but think I am in the lounge, where Erestor, Glorfindel and Liana actually are. Those elves know that I want privacy."

A broad grin spread across Aragorn's cheeks. "Then we are free to do as we want."

"Nay Aragorn," Legolas corrected, as he lowered his body on top of his husband's. His lips were a hair's breadth away from the human's as he whispered, "Whatever you want."

000

A scream, quickly followed by a child's crying, interrupted Legolas' slumber that night At once, he was awake and alert; for that was Liana's cry. The elf darted out of bed, alert enough to note that Aragorn had not stirred; he was far too exhausted. Perhaps Legolas had been slightly exuberant in his loving.

Legolas ripped open the connecting door to his daughter's room, and found her standing on the floor. She rubbed at tear-and-sleep smeared eyes, as the elf lowered himself to his knees. "Little one, what is the matter?"

"Pictures, nasty," were the only words Legolas could discern between the sobs, and, without thinking, he lifted his daughter into his arms.

Swaying gently, as he did when she was an infant, he held her shaking body, allowing her to wipe her tears on his shirt. She clung to him, forgetting her inhibitions in her need for his comfort. "Hush, hush, it was only a dream," Legolas murmured to her. "It was just a dream. It was not real. This is real. I am real."

Eventually, her sobs began to slow, and she began to calm. Legolas tensed himself for the inevitable rejection, but none came. Liana merely shuffled up her father's body and mumbled, "Tar."

Legolas froze, mid-sway, and removed his hand from the expanse of her back. "What did you just say?" he asked, astonished.

Liana leant backwards to gaze at him, and put a hand on either side of his face, before she solemnly repeated, "Tar."

A grin brightened Legolas' face, and he had to fight to control his happiness. "Yes little one. That is me." She let her hands fall and her father press a kiss to her forehead. "I love you," he told her in a whisper. In response, she leant up and kissed his cheek. Joy swelled inside Legolas, and he forced himself to remain calm as he fished a blanket out of his daughter's cot. "As long as you want me near you, I will be here for you. That is my promise. I will not leave for that long a time again. I am your Atar and will always love and protect you." He had whispered that last phrase to her many a time as she slept when he did not, when he could not without one last glance tat her slumber to make sure she was still alright. He maintained it still, as he took a seat in a chair.

Liana made herself comfortable in his lap, shrouded in the blanket to stave away the chill winter air. "Sleepy," she murmured, half to herself.

"Then we shall get you to sleep," Legolas told her. "We shall discuss how you managed to escape from your crib in the morning."

Liana looked up at Legolas with absolute trust in her dark eyes, the way she always had before, and asked, "The nasty?"

"He will not be coming back. And if he does, you tell him that your Atar is a big strong elf warrior, and that your Ada is the King of a great Kingdom. Then he will run for the hills."

"Gone!" Liana said with a giggle, which quickly turned into a yawn.

"That is right, all gone." The memory of a lullaby crept up in Legolas' mind, and he began to hum it, remembering long nights of the twins' wailing, followed by midnight debates with Aragorn about who would be giving them away at their weddings. The ancient, familiar tune that Legolas hummed soon had Liana soothed, her eyes falling closed with that last bit of reluctance and resistance children always had.

Soon enough, even that vanished and Legolas lowered her back down into her cot. She took a moment of snuffling before she settled completely and pulled the doll Legolas had bought her earlier that day against her chest. A beam plastered firmly across Legolas' face, he left her, closing the connecting door behind him. He slipped back into bed, cuddling up against Aragorn's back. He was not surprised when the human leant back, pressing into him. Gladly, Legolas wrapped his pregnant lover in his arms, shrouding him in his warmth.

"I am not awake," Aragorn mumbled, turning his face so his cheek nuzzled Legolas' bare skin.

"Of course you are not." Legolas failed to suppress a chuckle.

"Will you complain about being woken this night?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas shook his head so hat fine strands of his hair tickled Aragorn's forehead. "And curse what the Valar have seen cause to bless? I think not."

"You smug elf."

"Do not use the word 'elf' as if it were an insult. Not when I know that you wish to be one. You can not compare with my race's grace or beauty."

"That I wish to be an elf is true, if only so that my death might not part us," Aragorn responded. "Not let me go back to sleep."

"I thought you already were?"

Aragorn had not the energy to hit him, merely snuffled and tried to go back to sleep.

**A/N: Some things have to be done to make any home-coming complete.**** Legolas centric chapter I will admit but forgive me?**

**Happy ever after. **

**Or is it?**


	51. Coming Clean

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Four and a half months. Four and a half months had passed since Aragorn and Legolas' third pregnancy had begun, and the deception was becoming difficult to maintain. The developing pattern in Aragorn's clothes of him wearing baggier tunics and unfitted shirts had been remarked directly upon several times, and tailors had started remarking to their clients at the latest royal trends, although Legolas' clothes remained as perfectly fitted to his slim frame as ever. Which is why Aragorn stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom, hands on his stomach, frowning unhappily to himself.

Legolas emerged from the bathroom, saw how his husband's hands had tugged up the material to reveal his taught skin, and smirked, "You shall not hide the bulge like that, melda."

"I have a meeting in the Court Chambers today. I shall be wearing thick furs in addition to this hideously loose tunic," Aragorn muttered. He let the curtain of fabric fall over the curve of his stomach, just as Legolas slipped behind him and wrapped him in a close hold.

"You look beautiful in whatever you wear. Even more so when you are enlarged with my child as you are now," Legolas assured him, angling his neck so he could sneak a kiss onto the sensitive skin just underneath Aragorn's ear. His husband's warm body melted back against him at the compliment, even though the words the human spoke were not happy, and in direct contrast to his body's response.

"Everyone thinks that I am getting old and fat. That is what they whisper behind my back."

"They do not whisper about you except to murmur about how your skin glows at the moment," Legolas assured him. He paused for a moment, resting his chin on the human's shoulder, and allowing his hands to slide down and cup the distended stomach, where their child rested. For the past week, every now and again, they had been able to feel the flutter of life beneath the taught skin. Even now, there was a delicate nudge against Legolas' hands, that made Aragorn and Legolas both grin. Cautiously, Legolas asked, "Do you think that now, as you have all the Councillors in the one room together, you should tell them about this little one."

"No," Aragorn said, immediately.

"Aragorn…" Legolas said, dragging out the vowel sound in a warning. "Your stomach is as big as a melon now. We have to tell them at some point. We can not hide this for much longer." Aragorn was silent, grimly solemn, so Legolas continued, "Our friends already know. Why not our children and our Kingdom?"

"No." Aragorn repeated the negative at once.

"Aragorn, why? I do not understand why you refuse each time I ask you."

The human's shoulders sagged miserably, and he turned around to wrap his arms around his husband's neck, leaning heavily against him. "Please, Legolas. Just forget about it for now. This is my secret, and I want to keep it to myself for just a little while longer."

Legolas sighed, with a soft chuckle. "You will suffer embarrassment if you can not tell people and they notice and ask you about it. You have to tell them about it."

"No," Aragorn repeated once more. "I will say this as many times as I want, Legolas. This is my baby and my decision. We will tell them, soon, but not now."

"You can not hide forever," Legolas told him breezily. He let go of his husband, picked up his cloak, and swung out of the room to breakfast, leaving Aragorn staring at his image in the mirror once again.

000

Liana sat comfortably in Legolas' lap, as the elf gently pulled a hairbrush through the fine, dark curls. Aragorn had wanted her to have her hair cut, had insisted upon it multiple times, but Legolas could not bear to lop off the beautiful ringlets on top of her head. Even if she did sometimes get egg in them when she was eating breakfast as she had done this time yesterday. Each silken strand made Legolas smile, as it swum through the bristles of the brush. He was quite happy to do this forever, and she would probably let him as well.

Rilluin smirked at his elvish father from the across the table. "I wager that you wish you could do that with Ada. He needs to sort his hair out."

"It is true that he will not let me fix it properly," Legolas said, frowning in bitterness. "You humans have not the patience we elves do."

"You have much longer than humans, of course, you have more patience," Rilluin replied, rolling his eyes. "And I am not a human. That is Cariad, remember? I am half-elven, half-mostly human."

With a chuckle, Elladan said, "You have clearly taught him many of the fine details of his heritage."

"I have!" Legolas exclaimed, defensively. "Yet he is only ten years old. That is not important to him at the moment. In a decade, maybe half a decade, it will be different, but right now, he is proud of his parents, and that is more important than being proud of people he can not know."

"Thank you Atar," Rilluin said happily, conveying his smugness to his Uncle with a decisive nod of his head.

"Besides, I thought that it was your duty to teach my children their history," Legolas pointed out, turning accusing eyes as his children's tutor and guardian in his absence.

"I will teach him the history of this Kingdom, and all of Arda. I have been doing so. But 'tis your duty to teach him the history of the two great families he comes from," Elladan responded, smarting at the arrogance of his nephew.

Legolas shook his head, his response already prepared and ready to fly off his lips. "The history of this Kingdom and that of Arda is intrinsically intertwined with the history of my bloodline. You can not speak of Arda without Greenwood, and that needs my family. And the history of Gondor is taught alongside the history of the Kings – Rilluin's forefathers."

In Rilluin's defence, only he himself would speak it seemed, and the Crown Prince said, "Despite your joint lack of tutelage, I have educated myself in my heritage. I have spent time wandering the hallways lined with portraits of the Kings of Old, listened to the visiting Dúnedain speak, and sat at the feet of Lore Masters and Librarians alike. I am not a fool, thank you."

Elladan and Legolas hastened to apologise, to each other more than to the disservice done to Rilluin, until Cariad interjected, "I do not know the history."

"You do not need to, for you are not to be King," Rilluin replied.

"But he may want to," Erestor said, smiling broadly at the adopted son. "And if that be the case, I will take charge of today's lesson and teach you at least of your Ada's forefathers. I spent years studying, and with, those peoples for continued diplomacy with Rivendell. I know their tales."

"I do not want tales!" Cariad said petulantly, but Erestor was in the mood to pander.

"Worry not. All I will tell you is the truth. It is merely that your forefathers' deeds were so courageous that they have passed into legend that I speak of tales."

"I spent more time with the Rangers than you, Erestor," muttered Elladan. "But it would be nice to take one of the horses out for a turn around the fields in the last of the snow, if you will take the boys' care upon yourself."

Cariad ignored his Healer Uncle completely and asked, "What of Atar's history?"

Erestor smirked, "Much of that I was not alive for. I would ask your Grandfather when he next comes for a visit. He will speak for hours of a history that spans ages."

Quietly, Aragorn entered the room, shrouded in a fur cloak, keeping his stomach from creating any discerning folds. He slid into the seat next to Legolas, and his elf sought out his hand under the table almost at once.

"But Grandfather will not be here for a long time," Cariad complained.

"Of course he will," Legolas told him, one hand putting down the brush and the other hand gently squeezing his husband's. "Indeed I foresee that he is on his way here as we speak. He is coming to visit with us for a little while."

"You did not tell me this." Aragorn spoke softly to his husband, but the whole table turned to listen, at once, discerning that trouble was brewing.

"Yes I did. I told you that I was writing to him," Legolas replied. _'To tell him of our good news.' _This last he sent silently to maintain some semblance of pretence that he cared about the keeping of the secret.

"Legolas!" Aragorn's voice was outraged, his face pained. _'That is not fair of you. This is my baby, and my secret as well.'_

Though Legolas knew that people were watching him, and the confusion was clear in the children's faces, he argued, _'This is my baby as well Aragorn. And your family all already know about the pregnancy. This is my father we are talking of. Of course he needs to know.' _Aragorn's face was clearly irritated, and Legolas raised his hand to trace one finger underneath the human's lips to try and make him smile. _'Do not look so glum.'_

'_You are spoiling it,' _protested Aragorn, sulky and angry. Legolas knew how contentious it was to cross verbal swords with his pregnant, hormonal, lover, but sometimes it had to be done.

'_I have told him nothing __yet, merely invited him to come so that I may. Please cease your protestations. He is your family as he is mine. He would be your father as he is mine if only you would let him.' _Over the top of Liana's head, Legolas reached out to cup Aragorn's chin and bring him closer. His lips met Aragorn's gently, and their minds connected in order for Legolas to plead, _'Forgive me?'_

"When you put it so nicely, how can I not?" Aragorn asked, each consonant making his lips brush against his husband's.

"Now our children are watching and wishing we would behave so I am going to draw back now," Legolas chuckled softly as he spoke, and did as he professed.

"We are trying to eat here, would you please stop that," Rilluin said, looking at his toast with disgust.

"We never will," Legolas said, smugly, and looked down at his daughter, "One more mouthful please, my girl. Do not waste it. Cariad, eat up before your porridge is cold."

000

Aragorn stifled a whimper as pain shot through him. It was the third or fourth one which had done so, rippling through his stomach, in the course of the meeting, and his head was pounding, spinning. He could barely concentrate on what the Councillors were saying.

The King sometimes hated the democracy of their Kingdom – allowing each of the Councillors who represented their districts to speak and give their opinions on the matter in hand was slightly ridiculous. Right now, the current argument concerned wheat supplies in the storage barns. They had run dangerously low this winter, and February was not yet over. The cold could return viciously, and Aragorn would make sure his people were fed. Unfortunately, that meant he had to sit through meetings like this, in cold stone rooms, trying to restrain shivers. Valar, he was so cold, even in his furs, and layers of them at that. Cold from the very inside. Why this now?

"We have to do more," argued the man standing at the minute, with a passion for a cause that Aragorn remembered well. It was a decade ago that he had felt that fervour however, for a cause at least. The more he cared for his family and his lover, the less he felt the passion for a singular cause dwindled. He did not have what the man a third his age did anymore. Of course he cared for his Kingdom, and he would still fight to the death for her, but there were a hundred separate issues around the Kingdom. He could not pick just one to feel passionate about; not when every single one landed on his desk.

It was a mark of how Aragorn's mind wandered so turgidly that when the next person began to talk, beginning his own speech, it was without his notice. Part of him wanted to bury his face into his hands, and block out the rest of the world. Maybe that way it would stop spinning in such violent circles. But then the man on his right hand side nudged him, his foot prodding his ankle.

Aragorn looked up from his doodle and up at Faramir instead. The Steward glanced down at the parchment pointedly. There was a scrap by Aragorn's hand; one that had not been there before. Aragorn picked it up, flicked it open and quickly read it through.

**Aragorn – Try and pretend to pay attention. There is only an hour and a half until lunch.**

The recipient pulled a face; he had a lunchtime appointment with some noble from some part of his land, though he could barely remember where. Ai his head hurt… Another bolt of pain surged through his abdomen, and he shifted uncomfortably, trying to avoid it, with some difficulty as it was inside him. The piece of paper was snatched from under his parchment scrolls, and momentarily taken before being returned with further words underneath.

**Stop dithering in your seat as if all you wish to do is run from here. What is the matter?**

Aragorn scrawled a reply.

_Nothing._

No, that would not satisfy a man blessed with as much persistence as Faramir. He tried again.

_I am unwell. I do not think I will be attending this luncheon. _

Again, Aragorn crossed the words out and tried anew.

_I am pregnant. Sorry._

He passed the note along, and waiting for the backlash, tense.

000

Legolas frowned to himself, uncomfortable. Though not as uncomfortable as his husband, he knew. The human's thoughts were streaming at high speed towards him. What was normally a murmur, like the steady stream of rain outside a window, the rush of a river, or the noises of servants, guards and their soft conversations outside one's door, the noises you tuned out, until it became too quiet, too frantic, or changed in pitch. That tone had indeed changed; drizzle had turned to a storm, the running stream met a waterfall. Aragorn's thoughts were frantic, impatient, and beckoned him far too often. The discordant notes of pain inserted themselves far too often. Both Legolas and Aragorn knew what was happening, yet they could not get to each other so the human could not surrender to it and let it take its course, and the elf could not help him ease it.

"Tar! Tar!" Liana's persistent calling made Legolas turn around and focus again.

"I am sorry, little one," Legolas exclaimed at once, blinking rapidly. He knelt closer to her and held out his hand. "Forgive me?"

"No sleepy face?" questioned the child.

"No, no more sleepy face." Legolas smiled benevolently at her. "Valar… after knowing what it felt to be without her love and affections, he would do anything for her. He was sure she knew that, but did not care one jot. "Right," he put down the next numbered card and asked, "What comes after four?"

"Five!" The girl exclaimed triumphantly.

Legolas placed the card down, and grinned, "Well done! And after five? What is next?"

"Sixseven."

Although she could do all the numbers up to ten, something Rilluin had taught her to do, she was under the impression that six and seven were the same number. Even if you held up six fingers, she would still say 'sixseven,' and the same if you held up seven. It was a problem, but one that amused the fathers. "Six and then seven, yes," Legolas said patiently, laying down one card and then another. "And after seven?"

"Eights!"

"Atar! Atar!" A joint exclamation from the doorway from Legolas' two sons made the elf turn around, grinning broadly, as they tumbled into the room.

"I thought you were in lessons," Legolas said with a frown quirking the corners of a smile down. It did not last long however; Legolas was unable to let it.

"We got a break," Rilluin said. He moved over to where Liana was and pulled her into his lap. "Has she got the numbers right yet?"

"I have only done up to eight," exclaimed Legolas, "But if you think you can teach her to differentiate between six and seven, do so." The elf could not pretend there was not a challenge in his voice to his son.

"Very well, I will," Rilluin said, pompously, charging over to the corner with Liana almost falling from his arms. She was heavier than she used to be, and swung dangerously. Legolas could not watch, and turned back to Cariad.

"Am I going to get a hug from you?" Legolas asked.

"Of course!" exclaimed Cariad. He climbed onto his father's lap, and said, "The Dúnedain stories are really interesting. Uncle Erestor keeps talking about Ada instead though." There was a chuckle. "Funny stories."

A grin made the elf look up at the ceiling with mirth. "I could think of a few."

Cariad sat up straight so fast that his head almost knocked against Legolas' jaw. "Tell them!"

"Not right now," Legolas said with a laugh. He ruffled his son's hair playfully, but the boy looked down at his knees, sliding off his father's. "Cariad, are you going somewhere?"

"I wish it could be my history," Cariad muttered.

Cautiously, Legolas asked, "What makes you think it is not?"

"Rilluin was getting all excited about the 'heroic adventures of his ancestors' but… they are not mine," Cariad explained. "I have no history."

"Your heritage is not the noble deeds your grandfathers may or may not have done," Legolas said, decisively. "It is the traditions that occur within your home. It is the values that you are raised with, that have been passed from family member to family member."

"Not is it not," Cariad complained. "For all I know… my father's father is a criminal." Legolas froze, wondering if the boy knew about his father's place in the low-level jails, but the boy continued, "And my Uncles are pirates."

"Their activities do not affect you. Not one bit," Legolas' voice was a little more commanding than it normally would be, forceful. "Their deeds do not affect your blood – whether they are good or bad deeds. The only important thing is how you are raised."

"Do you promise?" Cariad asked, looking up at his elvish father, with absolute trust and vulnerability in his green eyes. "Can you promise me that?"

"Absolutely." Legolas cupped Cariad's hands in his own and pressed a kiss to the fists that had formed. "Do you want proof?" Cariad nodded. "Ada is adopted, but you know that he has been raised by the elves. He has his family's values; he respects and understands nature, he loves with all his heart, he is as noble and of learned mind as anyone of them… It is what you believe and what you fight for that is your true history."

"But he was still a Dúnedan," Cariad pointed out.

"It is true that the Dúnedain and the elves are closely linked," conceded Legolas, "And they spent time with Aragorn before he left, but that path of his was destiny as much as it was his family's history."

Cariad paused and looked thoughtful for a moment, and then asked cautiously, "Atar do you know about my mother and father… my old mother and father?"

With all honesty, but not a little reluctance, Legolas replied, "Yes, I do." He received twice monthly reports on both Cariad's jailed father and exiled mother. They came among the piles of letters and business that he conducted when his children slept or were else occupied, or over breakfast when new things arrived daily. The elf enjoyed feeling he was doing something for his Kingdom, and helping husband, keeping the household accounts off his desk for example.

"Will you tell me what you know about them?" Cariad requested. "Now that they are gone?"

"I do not think that is right for you to know about their activities just yet," Legolas spoke slowly, weighing each word carefully. He did not want Cariad to read even an abridged version of the reports he read.

Cariad's gaze switched to his knees as he said, "If you do not want to tell me that they are better now I am gone, you can, I do not mind."

"What?" The single word slipped from Legolas' lips in his confusion.

"They got rid of me because I was bad. Without me, they will be happier. And they have a new baby now, who will be good."

Having only just told his son that it was how you were raised that primarily decided how you were, Legolas clutched him closer and, with speed, earnestly said, "They were wrong, Cariad. They were so wrong. You are good Cariad, the Valar made you that way. Your old parents thought of you wrong and treated you wrong. You are not a bad person."

"But I made them sad," Cariad exclaimed.

"They were sad because things were going wrong for them – and that was no one's fault. That they blamed it on you, that they made you sad, that was wrong of them. You were just a child." He paused for a breath, trying to retain his anger, before continuing with, "I know that they are still your relatives, and despite the evil they did to you, you still feel loyalty to them, but they were wrong Cariad. I do not think you are ready to know about them."

There was an anguished expression on Cariad's face as he threw himself upwards and his arms around Legolas' neck. "I love you Atar."

"I know, little one," the elf murmured, stroking his son's back. "I love you too."

"It is so confusing. Families and histories and parents. I do not know how to feel about everything. I feel so many things." The words came as a gush from the child's lips. "I do not understand."

"You do not have to," Legolas told him firmly, though he spoke quietly. Rilluin must have noticed his brother's distress, but thankfully had not mentioned it or come over to interrupt them. "You can just forget about it. The world turns without your thoughts on it, as it does with them. Think only on your work and your games. Nothing will change, my son."

"I am your son," Cariad confirmed in a whisper.

"Your old parents did one of the best things in Arda, Cariad; the only part of your old parents' heritage you need to think of, is the very best thing that they did; they brought you into the world, and your mother gave you up to protect you, to give you a better chance. That is both brave and noble, and bringing you to this world has brought Ada and I such overt happiness…" Legolas moved back to caress Cariad's soft cheek. "Such happiness."

"Thank you, Atar," murmured Cariad. He broke away and moved back. "I will forget for now and just listen to the stories."

"A good idea, I think," Legolas ran a finger underneath Cariad's chin and asked, "Can I have a smile?"

With a chuckle, Cariad agreed to smile, but ducked his head to hide some of the grin.

At once, Legolas gently said, "Do not hide that smile of yours, ion nin. Please, never hide it."

Before Cariad could reply, Rilluin called, "Atar! I taught Anna how to do it."

"Of course you did," Legolas grumbled.

000

There was a slight tremor in Faramir's hands as he read the note, but his face was blank until he passed his dry reply back.

**Pray tell me how that prevents you from sitting still and paying attention. **

Aragorn's response was swift in coming.

_My birth channel is forming for the babe's passage and it hurts. _

Under careful hands, Faramir folded the piece of paper and tucked it into his breast pocket. Aragorn resisted the urge to bristle at Faramir, ignoring the discomfort he was feeling. His head pounded too much to move it however, and therefore bristling cost him too much.

His patience was rewarded unexpectedly though when, as soon as that person had finished speaking, Faramir interrupted the next. It was something that very rarely occurred. "Alright, gentlemen," he said, loudly, his voice projecting through the room. "Take respite for a quarter hour. The King has requested some time to think on this issue. The food for his Kingdom is the most important thing to him, and he has heard much he must think on."

"But my Lord Steward," one of the men called, "There is little more than an hour 'til luncheon. Can it not wait?"

"It is the King who makes this request. Therefore think upon this as a command," Faramir continued. Aragorn was already rising, fighting a smirk at Faramir's last words. He was halfway out of the room, Faramir on his heels, by the time conversation renewed at the table.

When they reached Aragorn's office, the King immediately fled to the other side of his table, putting the solid wood between them. Faramir's footsteps had been quick and clipped, and his mouth silent. He was angry.

"Show me," Faramir bit out, the moment the door was closed.

Cautiously, Aragorn removed his fur robes, so that he stood only in his tunic as he normally would. Then he pulled at the fabric at his back, gathering it so it was tight, and his Steward could see in definition the extend of the curve of his stomach.

Faramir covered his eyes with the back of a hand and hissed to himself. "How long is that… How old is the child in your belly? Five months? More?"

"Four months." Aragorn swiftly rounded down to cover his deception, if only with more.

"How long have you known?" demanded the Steward.

"Long enough to tell you…" Aragorn reached out to his friend, and pleaded, "Please Faramir, after Anna's death, I was nervous. I have not even told my children. Legolas' father does not know."

Faramir tutted, the only sign of his frustration. "You ought to have told me. You have been working hours long and without break. And I need to know what to say if someone asks why you are pale, or shrouded in concealing clothes, or leaving meetings to be ill for two months, or have put on weight, or have ceased your training with your brothers and friends."

Blinking, one bit of shrewdness remaining in Aragorn's mind, Aragorn said, "You knew." Realisation came more like a clumsy slap across the face than a bolt of lightning inspiration. "Faramir, did you know?"

"Of course I knew, you fool!" Faramir exclaimed. "I work with you closer than any of your kin; I spend more daylight hours with you than your husband does. I dare say I knew before you did."

"How so?" Aragorn asked, cautiously.

"Once you knew, you spent your time more in thought, with a smile you no doubt thought was secret, quirking your lips too often."

"It was not out of spite that I did not tell you..."

"Ai, that I know. I do not need to hear your reasons. That is your business."

"You knew, yet you had me working as hard as normal, if not harder… Your earlier sentiments were lies?"

"I fear that is so," Faramir confessed. "You will not be working for some months. I need to make it up some way or another, and it is preferable that you do it before you are tired out by another child."

"You are a cruel man."

"I am afraid so." With a grin, he reached across the desk, and gripped Aragorn's hand. "May I congratulate you?"

"You may ind-" Aragorn was halfway through his word when a shard of pain shot through the base of his stomach so strongly, he cried out and lurched forwards. Faramir's congratulatory hand suddenly transformed into his only support. The Steward did not complain for one moment, and held his King tall until the worst of it was past.

When Aragorn began to breathe again, Faramir murmured, "I will fetch Legolas."

"Thank you." Aragorn was not sure if he was more grateful for him fetching Legolas or for him failing to mention the meetings Aragorn ought to be hosting today.

000

"Go on, go back to your lessons, boys," Legolas ordered.

"But Uncle Erestor said we could have another five minutes," Cariad complained.

"I am sure that he did, but I am sure that he can give up those five minutes of his break for me." Legolas knew that Aragorn had left his meeting, and had no doubt that he would be called for soon enough. He was trying to make sure he was able to, for his husband's sake.

"Atar, please," Rilluin whined.

"I thought you liked the stories. They stop you from doing any actual work. Go on get going," Legolas ordered, sternly.

Grousing and complaining all the way, the boys eventually obeyed, and Legolas turned back to Liana. "What am I going to do with you, little one?"

At once, the girls gave him the exact answer. "Pay!"

"No, not right now… How would you like to play with Boromir and the rest of the Steward family? Will that be a good idea?" Legolas grinned at her, and was already picking her up but the time she had given her answer. "Come on then." He swept out of the room with her in his arms.

000

"I am sorry; I am here," Legolas said, rushing into his husband.

"You took your time," Aragorn growled, out of pain rather than frustration or anger. He was clutching the table hard, leaning hard on it; fingers clenching white on the wood. "I care not. You are here now."

Skating around the table, Legolas said, "I have the bedroom prepared and the children distracted." Careful but forceful, Legolas peeled Aragorn's fingers from the table, and they clutched around the elf's palm instead. "Come on melda."

His mouth pressed closed in a grimace, Aragorn followed his husband out of the room. The weakening stages of the process had started, and his steps stumbled and faltered a number of times unintentionally. His husband's support was paramount in getting him back to their room. When Aragorn's knees hit the back of the sofa, they gave way, and he curled up along the cushions, around his stomach.

Legolas knelt before his husband, and reached out to touch his forehead. "You burn like the sun."

"I do not feel warm. I feel nauseous and weak… weary," Aragorn whispered, though he found himself pleased by the soft, cold stroke of Legolas' hand over his fevered forehead.

"I am going to get you a glass of water, and fetch your brothers to check on you," Legolas told him softly, running his fingers gently through and over the fevered skin. "Then you are going to rest and sleep through the remainder of your pain. When you wake, it will all be over."

"It would be nice to think that," Aragorn grumbled to himself. "Go. I will not be moving anywhere in your absence."

"I will be fast," Legolas promised, with a kiss upon the heated brow.

"I know."

On his own, Aragorn pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa over himself. He did not care if Legolas claimed his body was consumed in heat, he was cold, and the heat from the fire but feet from him could not reach him. Would not. Did not. Ai, his head hurt. His stomach hurt as slowly, too slowly, a passage was ripped through him. With an unhappy snuffle, Aragorn buried down, preparing for the long wait.

000

"Elladan, may I borrow you please?" Legolas asked, calling out to Elladan as he ran a horse in a tight training circle. The horse daintily clipped around, picking up its hooves with elegance. It was easy to tell an elf trained horse.

With the softest short word murmured by Elladan, the horse came to a half just beside the fence Legolas had stood at. "What is it? I was enjoying this day." He looked down at the horse he rode, and asked, "She is beautiful, is she not?"

"Indeed she is, but I am afraid I have not come to admire your mare's form," Legolas said, his words rapidly bursting from his lips. "Aragorn's birth channel is emerging."

Running his fingers through his horse's mane, Elladan asked, "Is he in pain?"

"Yes."

"Is he in any danger?"

"No, it is progressing exactly as the last and the time before," Legolas told him. "But you will be in danger from both him and I if you do not come and give him something for the pain."

Elladan looked up decisively. "Then I shall rub this one down and be with you in moments."

"Be fast." Legolas' exclamation was more of an order than a plea, turning on his heel at once.

000

"Where is he?" demanded Aragorn, his face covered , as he sat pressed hard back, stiff and tense and twisted in pain, into the corner of the sofa, as Legolas re-entered the room.

"He is coming, I promise," Legolas said at once, hurrying forwards. He pressed the glass of water into the human's hair, and ran his hands over his hair. "He is just cleaning up his horse."

"Glad to see that I am his priority," Aragorn complained, but raised the glass to his lips.

"He will be here soon enough. You are in no immediate danger; just some pain," Legolas said.

"Just. Some. Pain?" Aragorn repeated, slowly, incredulous at the phrase. "Legolas…"

"You know that I do not undermine your suffering, not at all, and he will be here, at any moment," Legolas sighed. "That was a mistake. I…"

"Do not think that I am not offended," snapped Aragorn. "I am hurt, and…"

"I know melda, I know." Legolas rose and sat up next to his husband on the seat. " I am sorry, I am fretting for you, and I lost control of what I was saying."

Aragorn shook his head, letting go of his care. He did not want Legolas to leave him. "Just hold me now."

000

Time passed, pain swelled and grew, then receded, only to return with intensity higher than before, like waves of an ocean at a shore getting towards high tide. Aragorn drifted in and out of consciousness – vicious flames of awareness when the pain was the worst. He howled his way into reality when Elladan examined him, and collapsed back down into blissful sleep when he left the room.

The most terrifying part of it all for Legolas was when his lover went cold, unabatedly cold. It felt too much like he held death in his arms; the limp body resembled a cold corpse too much. He hated it; knew that it was his future.

The servants moved past them silently to keep the fire high and the blankets replaced when Legolas ordered them too. They were under the impression that their King was ill, but valued their jobs too highly to break their codes of silence to anyone in the outside world. Their loyalty was too high.

At lunchtime, the Uncles managed to keep the children occupied, but by dinner time, they felt too abandoned. They knocked on the door and called to their fathers to eat with them.

Slowly, Legolas extracted himself from underneath his husband and moved to the door. He slipped out of the room, ensuring that only space for his body was made and then shut away so the children did not see their human father sprawled over the sofa and deathly pale.

"Hello little ones," he said with a soft smile, kneeling down to his younger children's level. Liana skipped into her father's hold almost immediately, and he lifted her as Cariad spoke.

"You and Ada have been shut in your bedroom all day," he said, accusation dripping from his words. "What have you been doing? What is the matter?"

"It is hard to explain," Legolas said slowly.

"Do not patronise us, Atar," Rilluin told him. "Whatever it is, we are old enough to be told."

"I do not doubt that, not for one moment, Legolas hastened to assure him. "But that does not make it any more difficult to explain – not to children and not to adults."

"Is it Ada and the dolen?"

"Secret? What secret?" Cariad demanded, even as Legolas replied, "Aye."

"I forgot Cariad could speak Sindarin. I am sorry Atar," Rilluin said hastily.

Legolas shook his head with a weary smile. "It does not matter." He pressed an affectionate kiss to his daughter's forehead and sighed, "Ada is going to be having another baby, in a few months. You are going to have another little brother or sister."

Liana just stared up at her father, a little uncomprehending infant – she would not understand what was going on until there was a new baby in her old crib in her room - but Cariad gasped, "What? And you told Rilluin and not me?"

A chuckle burst from Legolas' lips. "Rilluin found out by himself. We did not tell him intentionally."

"I am just too clever," Rilluin said, smugly.

"Rilluin do not boast; it is unseemly," Legolas told him, and the boy blushed.

"Sorry Atar…"

"Now, Cariad, are you alright with this?" Legolas softly asked.

"Of course I am." The blonde boy smiled. "You are the good parents. The best of parents. You always make me smile and always make me happy, and never hurt me. And you always tell me the truth." He skipped forwards to give Legolas a quick hug. "Can we see Ada now?"

"Not right now." Legolas searched quickly for some way to live up to Cariad's expectations of him and tell the truth. But he could not tell him everything. "Ada is sleeping. Carrying the new baby had made him feel a bit unwell, so he is sleeping to make himself feel better. I am going to stay with him to help him feel better as well." He reached up and stroked a hand through his youngest son's hair. "Will you be a good boy for me and eat dinner without fuss? I will come by later and tuck you into bed."

"Alright," Cariad conceded.

Legolas glanced further up at Rilluin. "Now will you take care of your siblings please Rilluin?"

Rilluin snorted, "Of course." He was Prince of this Realm. He could look after his little brother and sister with ease.

000

Dawn came and, at last, the moment came, after red hot agony, when it all ceased. Aragorn buried into the covers and Legolas' arms, in the best place in the world – in his bed. This was so much better.

"It will be smooth from here for the next four months. I promise you," murmured Legolas.

"You can not promise me that! But I would like to believe it," Aragorn replied, grumpy and aching.

"Then do so," Legolas said forcefully.

"I do not like that you did not ask me about telling the children, and did so without me," Aragorn mumbled.

"You are too late, I am afraid," chuckled Legolas. After a pause, he nervously told his husband, "And somehow, the word has got out to the rest of the world. The criers got the word, and… everyone knows now."

Aragorn growled, "Was it you?"

"No." Legolas didn't have the energy to pretend to be outraged at the accusation.

"Was it Faramir?"

"Probably."

"I hate him," cried Aragorn, and buried his head into the pillow.

Legolas reached over and stroked his husband's hair back so he could see his face. "Do not hate him. He is doing what he thinks is best. No more secrets now. Only happiness."

**A/N: Tada!**


	52. Domestic Disputes

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

There was a small creak made by the door opening, distracting Aragorn from the letter he was writing to King Éomer. "One moment please," he deferred in a mumble, re-dipping the quill to finish his sentence, without even looking up.

However, before he could get to the end, a guard's voice hesitantly announced, "Sire, the Princess has come to visit you." Aragorn's head shot up at once, and he dropped the quill onto the wood of his desk, splattering black ink across the surface, when he saw his daughter standing underneath the arm of the guard, who was holding the door open for her. Her arms were wrapped around herself, and she wore only her thin linen nightdress.

"Liantasse, what are you doing standing there in so little?" he asked, frowning down at her. "We have just had lunch; t'is your nap time."

"Cold?" Liana explained, pale and shivering. She took a few tentative steps forwards, bare feet padding form the stone floor to the hooked wool of the first rug.

"Close the door, please," Aragorn told the guard softly and, when the door thudded closed, leaving the King and his daughter alone in the room. "Come here, selde nin." He pushed the chair backwards, with a quiet scrape across the floor, to make space for her. When she got to him, he leant down, wincing as he folded over the swell of his stomach and hauled her up onto his lap. She leant forwards, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pillowed herself on his chest. "Why are you out of bed?"

"No, cold," Liana repeated with a slight whimper to her voice, pouting up at her father with her usual contemptuous innocence. Almost desperately, she pressed into her father, trying to absorb the heat of his chest to warm herself.

"It is a cold day today," Aragorn conceded, "If you it with me by my fire for a little while, and we wait until you are warmed up, will you then go back to bed in a well-behaved manner?" When Liana nodded at him, he removed one of his supporting hands from her back, and undid the clasps at the neck of his robe, so that, when he lifted himself from his seat; his cloak slid away with ease. "Let me wrap this around you then, please little one." Liana stood up upon her own two feet, on his knees, and Aragorn shrouded her in the thick wool sheet, fastening it around her shoulders.

With a giggle, Liana exclaimed, "Too big, Da. Too big!"

"It is indeed far too big, that is why it is mine, as you have your own wraps, and you are my little one, and I am the big father." Competently, he wrapped the fabric around her body several times, then picked her up so that he could swaddle her until she was shrouded completely in the warm sheet. "You may not be able to walk, but is that better?"

Once again, she chuckled, and she bent at the knees in order to sit back down on her father's lap. With a hand around his daughter's waist, Aragorn pulled her close against the bulge of his stomach, and allowed her to settle back down again. He planned to ignore her, and continue with his letter until she dropped back off to sleep and he could put her back to bed. Ordinarily, she would have been put back to bed at once, where she belonged at this time of day, and the parents would have exerted their authority over her. However, Legolas had just finished decorating Liana's new room, and this was her first nap in there. She was not used to it yet, nor the larger, bar-less bed Legolas had bought for her.

Aragorn was in the mood to be liberal with his affections, and let her do whatever she wanted. Moving into a new room was a huge issue, a large change in her life, she had been moved away from her fathers, and she was not as happy about a bigger room as Aragorn and Legolas had hoped she would be. Aragorn would do anything to make her happy.

Stroking his daughter's back absently with the thumb of the hand which held her to him, Aragorn whispered, "Close those pretty dark eyes of yours and go back to sleep." As Aragorn returned to his letter, his daughter leant back, resting against her father's chest, where it was warmer and more comfortable, particularly with the padding created by her younger sibling. She tried to press her lips together to smother a yawn as she obeyed.

000

A quarter hour and a half roll of parchment later, the door was wrenched open, startling Aragorn into looking up. He was fully prepared to growl at the visitor to hush, that his daughter was sleeping, when he saw a slightly flushed looking Legolas standing in the doorway.

"Ai, thank Elbereth you have her," the elf sighed in relief, closing the door behind him as he strode forwards. "When she was not in her bedroom, I panicked."

"She came to seek me out," Aragorn said, laying down his quill in favour of taking his husband's hand. As the elf perched up upon the desk, he took his husband's hand in his own and raised it to his lips. Aragorn smiled as the softest of kisses grazed across his knuckles, and when the elf lowered the joint hands it was to keep them clasped in his lap.

"I knew she could not have left the corridor; the guards at the end of the corridor would have prevented her from her going onwards, however," Legolas paused hesitantly and then confessed, "It frightened me to see her bed empty. It reminded me… of seeing Cariad's bed…"

"It was too recent and too close to painful memories," Aragorn said, nodding his understanding. "I ought to have returned her once she fell asleep, I concede."

A slightly bitter chuckle escaped Legolas' lips. "You ought to have returned her at once. I know that she is getting used to the new bedroom, however, she can not do that if she is in here with you." He was not looking at Aragorn, rather at the join that their hands made, where his thumb lightly caressed the human's fist.

"I know that as well as you; I have been a father for as long as you have," Aragorn said, a warning thick in his tone, otherwise soft. "I ask you not to ell me how to do my job. She was cold in her room, and I was not going to put her back in the cold there. I am not cruel."

"Are you trying to insinuate that I am?" Legolas asked with something of an outraged gasp, which he failed to keep controlled or hidden. He was too relaxed in Aragorn's presence, and had not expected that jibe.

"No, not at all," Aragorn responded dully. "But it is your job to keep our children cared for, and that means keeping our youngest daughter, our most vulnerable child apart from the one inside me, safe and warm. Warmth is not too much for our child, is it?"

Irritated at both the accusation and assumption, Legolas could not help but snap, "There is a roaring fire in that room to stave away the winter chill, and she has more than enough blankets on her bed." For a moment he paused, but his annoyance was enough that he had to keep talking. "Aragorn, t'is not my job to be caring for our children. I do it because I love them, yet you are not superior to me because you are working and have a career. Being a househusband is not a career. It is what I do out of love. Do not hang it over my head as if it is my duty, as I know full well that the children are in the safest place in this Kingdom, and are either sleeping, doing art or playing with their new dog. Or they ought to be, whilst I am busy."

Disdain, sparked by hormonal anger at Legolas' defiant arguing, taking up time when he had work to do, crept into Aragorn's voice as he replied, "What do you have to do?"

"My father, your father in law, is coming in two hours. I am busy preparing for his arrival, along with the rest of my duties which allow you to be fed and your staff paid," Legolas snarled back at his husband, standing. "I am busy, and I am behind after spending my time moving Liantasse into the new room, and I have a project that is behind schedule that must be finished, so yes Aragorn, I have things to do."

"As have I!" exclaimed Aragorn, "And my work is far more important and has for more impact on far more people than yours. For example, I am currently penning a letter to the King of a neighbouring country, who shares leagues of borders with this one. Remind what it is that you are doing? Changing the sheets of your father's bed? A servant's job?"

For a long moment, Legolas stared at his husband, furiously biting back his retaliation, and then he got to his feet. Coldly, he ordered, "Give me my daughter Aragorn."

Cautiously, Aragorn observed, "You are angry with me."

"Yes I am," Legolas brusquely said. "But you and I are busy, with much to do, so pass me my daughter so I can put her back in bed where she belongs so that we can do that." When Aragorn did not move, Legolas merely leant forwards and plucked the child from his husband's hold, still wrapped in his cloak, and carried her out of the room. His foot hooked around the door, and flicked it closed with a snap.

000

Liana squirmed restlessly in Legolas' arms at the movement, upset from the removal from the toasty-warm room into the corridor. Softly, he murmured to her, hoping to calm her down just a little bit. Along the corridor to Liana's room, Legolas had to pass by Cariad's room, and the boy emerged from his room just in time to see his father approaching.

"Atar, Atar," he chanted, skipping to approach the elf, as merry as Legolas was fuming. "Atar will you come and see my picture? Direni has been helping me and it is my best one ever."

As the boy spoke, Legolas took a long calming breath, in order to give his son the smile and affection he deserved. "Of course I will. Just allow me five minutes to return your sister to her bed and settle her down, and then I will come straight to you." He ran his hand over the soft silk of Cariad's hair, and without warning, the boy stepped forwards to wrap his arms around his father's hips.

Resting his head against his Atar's torso, Cariad murmured, "Thank you."

"Any and every time," Legolas replied in a whisper, trying to keep quiet for Liana. "Are you alright, ion nin?" Legolas cautiously asked, confused by his son's sudden, unexpected display of affection.

"I am fine. But I do not think that you are," Cariad said. Legolas remained quiet, not wanting to lie to his son, and so prompted Cariad to continue. "Normally when you come out of Ada's office, you are smiling and happy, but today you are not smiling. You look sad… or angry."

Falsely breezy, Legolas said, "I was not angry, I was merely deep in thought. Now…" He sucked in a deep breath, and Liana stirred unhappily at the movement of his chest, waking slightly. "This little one has barely slept at all. I shall tuck her back in bed, and come and see you in a moment. Go and get it ready for me." Legolas patted his son's shoulder and was released. "I will be with you in a moment."

"Alright."

Cariad slipped back into his bedroom, and Legolas moved into the room two doors down. The fire still roared in the grate and the blankets were still in their places. How Aragorn could complain that this room was cold! Admittedly, Legolas did not feel the extremes of temperature as much as his husband did, but neither did Liantasse. She had elven blood, and rarely felt cold. She would not have in this room, only be the temperature of the corridors, in so few clothes. As Legolas lay his daughter down on the bed and saw her eyelids flutter, heard her muter to herself incomprehensibly, he had difficulty containing his anger at Aragorn. He ought to have put her back to bed for now, she would have missed out on some of her nap, and would be grouchy for the rest of the day. It was not Aragorn who would have to deal with her temper and her complaints and her bad behaviour in front of his father, but Legolas, and that was not fair now that it was the human's fault.

Legolas tenderly tucked the blankets around his baby's form, smoothing the soft top cotton one down over her form. Liana sighed peacefully, and suddenly all irritation at Aragorn vanished. How could he be angry when Aragorn had brought him this? He had given Legolas three beautiful children, though one had been more Legolas' doing than Aragorn's, and there was another one on the way. Aragorn was pregnant, he was tired and he was emotionally unstable with concentrated hormones rushing through him. It was not fair of Legolas to be annoyed at him, when Aragorn was bound to be quick t take a spark and blow it into a roaring fire. Legolas had to forgive him for that one, and decided to force it from his mind. It only upset the children when one of their fathers was saddened, and both of them were distressed this time.

"Tar…" Liana whimpered, turning on the bed, interrupting Legolas' thoughts and his resolution. Dark eyes opened and gazed almost reproachfully at Legolas.

"Go to sleep," Legolas whispered, running his fingers over her hair. "It is still nap time. You still have to sleep."

"Stay," she pleaded, her eyes no longer resentful but begging.

"If I do not stay, will you just get up and go to see Atar again?" Legolas asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Liana nodded into her soft pillow, and gave the nearest thing to a smirk that a two year old ever could. "Cudd-le."

"You are a demanding child," Legolas observed, but he stood and slipped underneath the covers with his daughter. "You know that getting up that early was naughty. You are a big girl, so we gave you a big bed, so that you would not be in danger of hurting yourself as you did when you climbed out of your crib. We trusted you. Big girls stay in their beds."

"Sor-wy Tar," Liana apologised, blinking up at her father sleepily.

Curling up to fit on the bed, Legolas murmured, "Good girl," as he allowed her to bury into his chest. He looped an arm around her and leant forwards to kiss her temple. He knew full well that being cold was just Liana's excuse to get some company, one he had used himself when he was lonely and but a scrap of an elfling. His father had not always been appreciative of his neediness but he could not mind it if it was his little one. That would just be hypocritical. "Go back to sleep selde nin."

000

"Ada, may I speak to you for a moment please?"

"Goodness me, can I not even finish one letter without all of you trying to talk to me and wanting something from me?" Aragorn asked, rolling his eyes to the back of his head for a moment.

"No, you can not," Cariad said, refusing to be hurt by that comment and closed the door behind him. "Not when you have upset Atar."

"I have not upset Atar," sighed Aragorn. "We had a debate that is all."

"I did not ask what you did, but I know that he was upset when he left your room, and he was supposed to come and see my picture ten minutes ago, but he has not." His back against the wall, Cariad dithered nervously, fearing what his father would say to what was almost an accusation. He despised confrontation, and facing up against his father was nerve-wracking… memories which his intelligence knew would never repeat in this household swum to the surface of his mind. He stammered a little as he asked, "What did you say to him? What did you do?"

"I did nothing. I said nothing of import. I do not know why he is upset when I was the one hurt by the conversation…" The insinuation that he was being a bad father whilst doing nought but looking after his child… Legolas' willingness to abandon their children to work on his own pointless whims… And to snap at Aragorn without provocation… Aragorn knew that Legolas was working hard at the moment, though Aragorn had very little idea what on, but the elf would come to bed later even than Aragorn. He looked after the children in the day and then managed the household in the evening. "I am busy right now, Cariad."

"You always say that talking helps fix things," Cariad said, "Please Ada."

"Will I be able to finish my letter in peace, if I go and talk to him?" Aragorn asked, reluctantly. Cariad nodded, "Then I will talk to him before dinner, but after I finish this."

"Thank you Ada. I just… I do not want anyone to be sad." Cariad slipped away out of the room before Aragorn could say more, and with a puff of breath, settled back down to work.

000

It took longer than expected, but eventually, Legolas was sure that Liana was asleep, and so, slowly, the elf extracted himself from her bed, uncurling and stretching. He headed to the door, but paused wit his hand on the handle to look around at where his daughter lay, curled on the mattress. It swamped her, its size expansive, and her form only tiny, but it was the one she had picked from the shop. She had liked it then and, after a time, she would grow accustomed to the freedom a bed without bars allowed her. Soon enough, it would cease to be a novelty to get up during her sleeping times, and instead merely something which made her tired.

With a final regretful glance back to his daughter, he slipped out of the room, and headed for Cariad's instead. He entered the room, apologising rapidly. "I am so sorry, little one. I am so sorry, truly."

Cariad turned away from his picture and looked up from his picture. "I do not mind, Atar. Not at all. You were both sad and looking after Liana. She is little –er than me, so I do not mind. She has to come first."

"Only when it comes to her routine, yes. Not in my heart," Legolas told him, lowering himself down to crouch next to his son. "You are all equal there."

"I know that Atar. And I do not mind."

"You are a very good boy, ion nin," Legolas looked up at the boy on the stool as he told him. "Liana and the new baby are very lucky to have you as their big brother."

"I know," Cariad said, smugly, and then diverted his father's attention to the easel in front of them. "Now, do you like my picture?"

000

For a long time, Legolas sat, watching his son painting. Legolas had not done so himself for a long time, but it looked so very relaxing and peaceful that he was tempted. Direni sat a little way away, working on one of her own projects, but appeared every now and again, leaning over Cariad's shoulder to give him advice about light and shade, form and texture.

It was still undoubtedly a child's work, but the boy seemed to draw pleasure from it. When he was drawing and painting, he was clam and serene. Not a worrying thought seemed to cross his mind. As the boy dragged the paint along the board, smoothed it out under the lines with an increasingly practiced hand, he grinned at his father's undivided attention upon him.

On the floor, Legolas merely watched. The process of the creation of something beautiful was infinitely fascinating, and what small gift of foresight – that was oft more similar to foreshadowing than vision – prompted Legolas to believe that he was watching the development of a talent which could last a lifetime.

Legolas could have stayed watching him for hours, letting long minutes slip their way past him in silence, but when the gong rang to signal the hour, Legolas knew that his time was up. "It pleases me greatly that you are enjoying this, sweet one."

"I am, thank you." Cariad, however, lowered his brush, and his voice to say, "But Atar, Direni wants to know how many lessons I can have; how oft and for how long."

"You can have as many as you like, for as long as you wish. You only have to end if you stop feeling joy at doing it. And of course you can do drawings in between lessons." Legolas glanced up at Direni. "I hope that is alright – setting no time limit."

"Absolutely. It is only fortuitous that you have the ability and the finance to do that," Direni replied.

"We are blessed indeed. But not even the children forget that," Legolas said, dropping a kiss onto Cariad's head, even as he rose to his feet. "In particular, Cariad."

"Of course," The painted conceded, at the vague reference to Cariad's history.

"Now," Legolas said, returning his attention to Cariad, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I do not want to leave, and I may not wish to do the things that I must, but I have a job to complete."

"We all have our chores to do, Atar," Cariad laughed, amused. "You can not force us to do our jobs if you do not do yours."

"That I know," Legolas conceded. "Speaking of which, that pile of clothes the servants have left on your table, are not to remain there to gather dust. You have to put them away in the drawers and the cupboards."

Cariad merely blushed, and muttered, "Sorry."

"Just make sure that you do it. And make sure you come down for Grandfather's arrival. I am not going to greet him with nought but Liana at my side. He will want to see you."

"Yes, father…"

With little more speech but a farewell to Direni, Legolas hurried out of the room.

000

Aragorn felt a sense of triumph, as he put away his quill and stoppered his bottle of ink. It had been hard work but, at last, his document for Éomer was complete. However, the elation quickly transformed into trepidation when he remembered that he would have to find Legolas now. He had upset the elf ,and that thought made him shiver; he never wanted his husband to suffer, and the fact that he himself had been upset as well was no excuse. Not to hurt the person he loved most of all. They had both been unfair to each other.

With a sigh, he forced himself to get to his feet, and had to restrain a small groan as pain shot through his back. One of his hands fled to the small of his back, and the other clutched at the table, steadying himself as dizziness swept through him. He hung his head, waiting for the blood to return, and breathed shallowly. He adored being pregnant, he truly did; he loved the sensation of a child growing inside him, he loved the fact that the care and attention from Legolas – which never faltered usually – doubled, and he adored the idea that he had created a life of his own from nothing but the love of his husband.

However, as the dark clouds removed themselves from in front of Aragorn's eyes, he could not lie to himself. There were bad points about being pregnant; the aches and the pains, the fluctuating internal temperature, the nausea and the light-headedness, the tiredness and the size. When he felt recovered, he pulled away from the table, and he moved out of his room. His hand ranged over the swell of his stomach, comforting himself as much as his child, who sensed his distress, as he made his way to his youngest son's room.

Poking his head around the door, he nodded his greeting to the artist, and then turned to the boy. "Cariad, do you know where Atar and Rilluin are please?"

Without even looking away from his picture, Cariad replied, "Atar is in his office doing some work, and Rilluin is in one of the gardens with the dog."

"Thank you ion nin. I want to talk to Legolas and have not seen Rilluin since breakfast. I wanted a moment." Aragorn strode forwards quickly to plant a kiss on the top of the boy's head, and then took a minute to look at Cariad's picture. "It is very good, Cariad, I am impressed. Is it a self-portrait?"

"Ada it is a picture of the shell!" Cariad exclaimed, outraged, as he turned to stare up at his father, only to discover him chuckling.

"I know, I know, I said it in jest only. I am sorry." Aragorn ruffled Cariad's hair, to further his irritation.

Cariad flicked his head way, almost upending a glass of dirty paint water with the movement. As he smoothed his hair back down, he asked, "Have you spoken to Atar yet?"

Aragorn held up his hands in surrender. "I will go now."

"Atar is doing a job now. I do not think he want to be disturbed." Cariad cautiously told him. "He said he was busy."

"He will not be too busy for me," Aragorn said decisively. He turned and headed out of the room.

Confused by the actions of the adults, Cariad merely shrugged and returned to his picture. His elvish father was planning a surprise for his human one, they all knew that. That was why he was so bus and stressed. Atar would not be happy if Ada found out before it was the right time.

000

"It needs to be done before the end of next week! I do not care what it costs, I do not care if you have to drag every lad and strong girl from their houses in the surrounding village to get the furniture built and inside, I honestly do not care. I just want this done!" Legolas exclaimed, standing over the table above the piles of scrolls, staring down at the builder in front of him.

"It will be done. There will be no more delays. You will get what you want, sire," promised the builder.

"I had better. There have been far too many disruptions already. You know that I wanted to bring Aragorn to visit the site, with it done, at the end of our tour. That was months ago! It ought to have been finished by Yule."

"It will be done by the King's birthday, I swear to you," the builder reiterated.

"Good." Legolas said, clearly convinced. He took his seat again, relaxing, and said, "You have all my drawings and illustrations, you should have no difficulty with the furniture. My details go down to the very wood I desire the furniture to be made from."

"There will be no problem."

"Ai, I just wish that I could visit the site myself; arrange everything… Make it perfect."

"You will have your perfection sire."

Legolas flicked through the papers on the table, and suddenly frowned. "There is one missing; the address of the Seamstress who knows what I want for the curtains and the fabrics for the seats. I want you to take her, and any of her equipment and assistants she desires. One moment." He rose, and moved pas the numerous chairs, which were crammed into the small room, a fraction of the size of Aragorn's, and out of the door, where immediately, he found himself facing his husband. "Aragorn! What are you doing here?" he asked, pushing the door closed with the heel of his foot, and leaning back against it.

"I come to talk to you… about before," Aragorn tentatively said. "I spoke in anger."

"Yes you did, but I am equally guilty of that," Legolas said. "I am sorry."

Puzzled by the lack of contact from his husband, the distance itself, Aragorn asked, "Can we go into your room please? I do not want to talk about this out in the hallways."

"What is there to talk about?" Legolas asked, shrugging. "You and I are both sorry, and I really do have a lot of work to do. Can we talk once Atar is here please? I have much to do."

"No, Legolas. I took time away from the work that I was doing to come and see you. The least you could do is return in kind."

Internally, the elf winced. All he wanted to do was take his husband in his arms and tell him that everything was alright, pour affection over him, yet he could not. But he could not push Aragorn away to bring him closer in the long run… "Aragorn, all I am asking is half an hour please to get myself sorted before Atar gets here and I tell him about the new baby." Legolas swallowed nervously, and pushed himself away from the door with reluctance at leaving it unguarded. "Please, meleth nin." The elf reached forwards and opened his arms. Frowning, Aragorn accepted the hold, and it took a moment before he relaxed it. Legolas drew him, back against the wall, and , taking his weight, stroked his back tenderly, murmuring, "I knew you were tired, and your pregnancy moods have been running hither and thither all week, yet I still argued with you. That was not fair. I am sorry."

"Please, let me be with you for just five minutes more," Aragorn requested.

"I am meeting with a man about the hiring of a new cook right now," Legolas said. "He is waiting for me. I have to get back."

There was something about the flicker in Legolas' eye, or the feelings from the bond – he was not sure which – that made Aragorn blurt out. "You are lying to me! I know you are, I can tell."

"No I am not," Legolas protested.

"You are. You just looked into my eyes and lied to me," Aragorn exclaimed, breaking out of the embrace. "Who is in there, Legolas?" He placed his hand on the door handle, and pulled, but Legolas stood in front of the door.

"You can not go in there, Aragorn," Legolas stated, "Not if you go upon the suspicion of a lie. Not if you have no faith in my loyalty."

"You said we would share everything with each other. That was our wedding vow, Legolas." Aragorn tried again to tug at the door handle, but Legolas' hand lay on his chest, preventing him from doing so.

"And I have not betrayed my wedding vows, because I also swore to make you happy. You do not make me happy in your doubt," reasoned Legolas. "Why do you not just trust me?"

Aragorn paused for a moment, as if trying to find a way to still prove he trusted his husband and get into the room in which he was sure Legolas was trying to hide something, but he found himself unable to do both. "I have trusted you with my everything, Legolas, but you need to prove that you are worthy of that trust. Prove your loyalty by showing that you have nought to hide."

"You are a contradiction Aragorn, and you are making little sense. I will excuse this as an effect of your pregnancy, but I want you to know that this day your words have hurt me greatly. You cause me sorrow when you doubt my intentions."

"Open the door, Legolas," snarled Aragorn. "Argue not for the principle."

Legolas obeyed his husband, pushing open the door and standing aside to let the human trough. "This is Marent. Marent, meet your King."

Marent rose to his feet, and bowed. "Sire, it is an honour…"

"Forget your bandying of words. What brings you to my house?" Aragorn demanded.

"I came to apply for the job of Cook, or perhaps assistant…"

Glancing from Legolas to Marent, Aragorn was silent. His quiet remained as Legolas took a step forwards, his hand outstretched, and murmured his name. Ignoring Legolas entirely, after a few moments of attempting to find a hole in story, Aragorn muttered something incomprehensible and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

With a sigh of relief, Legolas pressed his back against the closed door. "Thank you for that, Marent. You did not have to do that. I would never have asked you to lie to the King, were it not important."

"Every one of us on this project knows the lie to tell. It is only unfortunate that the first time we had to use it was days before the unveiling," the builder said with a shrug.

"All the same, the day you first meet the King, he ought to have been in a less foul mood. I apologise," Legolas said, regretfully.

"I have had children; I know of the balancing act of emotions that a father must deal with." He lifted the bags of papers he had hastily stowed away during the couple's argument. "Perhaps I ought to leave. I have the instructions and you can send the Seamstress soon enough."

"Thank you," Legolas said, truly grateful as he opened the door for him. "The next time I see you, I hope it will be to tell me that you have finished."

000

Legolas gave a soft sigh as he walked into his bedroom and found it darkened. Aragorn lay on the covers, his back to the doorway. Closing the door silently, Legolas padded over to the side of the bed, and sat down.

"Go away, Legolas," Aragorn said at the movement of the mattress. "My head hurts, and I am trying to sleep." His voice was thick.

"It is the middle of the afternoon. If you sleep now, you will not tonight. And Atar is but half an hour away. Liana is awake, Cariad is changing out of paint stained clothes, and Rilluin has been sent for. But I wish for your company also."

"Well your child has me tired, so I wish to sleep," Aragorn hissed. "Some of us do not have the luxury of telling our fathers of our children, and so would rather not look on at their husband doing so."

Quiet for a moment, Legolas swung his body round, and lay on his side at Aragorn's back. Very tentative, barely touching, he reached out to take his husband's hand in his own, so placing his arm around Aragorn's waist. "I am sorry that you and your father are separated. I am sorry that I was angry at your implications earlier. I am sorry that I raised my voice to you again, merely to prove a point. I am sorry you are hurting. I am sorry that you feel you an not trust me. I do not know what I have done to deserve that, but I am sorry for it." Legolas placed a gentle kiss on Aragorn's raised shoulder, and found it shaking. "Please forgive me."

"It ought not to be you asking for forgiveness," Aragorn said, tears of his distress trickling down his cheeks. "I was unreasonable, I goaded you. I refuse your father's affections childishly because they can not be the same – when for many years my Ada was as emotionally unreachable as the walls of this house. I accused you without cause, and I can not complain of this child when I begged the Valar for it! I should be the one saying sorry."

"Come here to me," Legolas ordered, and Aragorn turned over on his back, Legolas' arm wrapped around his shoulders but the elf's body leaning over him. "You are pregnant, meleth, yet you came to me to apologise." A soft careful thumb stroked under first one of Aragorn's eyes, then the other, brushing the tears away. "The only reason I thought a conversation unnecessary was that I had already forgiven you, and pushed it from my mind." Aragorn chuckled at the irony. "The child in your belly changes your sense, but that is alright. That is natural."

"I truly am sorry," Aragorn said.

"As am I." Legolas lowered his lips to Aragorn's, kissing him with a forgiving tenderness that made Aragorn want to weep afresh. When the elf drew away, it was only to press a kiss to each of Aragorn's cheeks, tasting a little of the salt from his tears on each, and then his forehead. "Do you truly have a headache?"

"Not, that was… a lie," Aragorn confessed, his eyes downcast.

Legolas smiled benevolently. "I supposed I deserved it." The back of his fingers turned along Aragorn's cheek. "How about your back?"

"That one does hurt."

"If you come and greet my father with me, I will make that better for you afterwards," Legolas promised. "Please, Aragorn."

"For you, I will do it. Not for a back rub. I am not that easily bought, Greenleaf."

"Of course you are not," Legolas drawled, patronisingly.

000

"Sit. Sit. Come on, Breâl! Sit!"

Rilluin's dog did not want to sit. He did anything but sit; ran in circles, jumped up, springing again and again for the treat in Rilluin's hands, rolled over - though certainly never on command – but he did not sit. The dog trainer had at least helped Rilluin make Breâl return when his name was called, and the dog had begun to learn his name, when dinner time was, and to leave the cats alone, but little else.

"Rilluin!" The call came from the wall overhanging the garden, interrupting his frustrations. Rilluin looked up to see his Uncle Glorfindel trotting down the wide stone steps towards him. "Your fathers want you."

"I am busy!" Rilluin exclaimed. "Breâl will not listen to me! I can not show him to Grandfather if he will not even do a simple thing like sitting down when I ask him to!"

"You have only had him for a few days," reasoned Glorfindel, reaching the boy rapidly. "He will not think a thing. And I am sure that he knows how difficult it is to train dogs like that, particularly ones which have not been trained before but are older."

"Can you help me, Uncle Fin?" Rilluin asked. "You are an elf; you work well with animals."

"Of course I will; but we only have twenty minutes before we have to go find your fathers and meet your Grandfather. And after that, I am going home, to return to Erestor and Sinclair," Glorfindel stated. "Now what is it that you want the dog to do?"

"I want him to sit down when I tell him to; he keeps wanting to jump up!" complained Rilluin. "I do not know what to do; he does not listen to me."

The dog had run across the field, and Glorfindel instructed, "Call him to you. Can you do that?"

Offended, Rilluin said, "I am not completely awful, Uncle Fin." Rilluin turned in the direction of the dog and called out, "Breâl! Come! Come here Breâl." The dog looked up from what he sniffing, slightly resentfully, and when Rilluin continued calling, he launched himself forwards, bounding across the grass.

"Good, that is good," Glorfindel said, but he ceased to praise him when the dog jumped up at Rilluin, desperate for the treats he knew were hidden in the pouch on the boy's belt.

"Down, Breâl. Get down. Go on, sit!" Rilluin ordered.

Glorfindel interrupted. "You have not shown him what to do. He does not understand." Glorfindel reached out and took the dog's collar, before crouching down in front of him. Gently, he patted the dog's back, and waited until the dog understood and sat down, then very clearly, one hand on the dog's head, Glorfindel ordered, "Sit." He rewarded the dog with a treat.

"But he did not do that himself, you did it," Rilluin pointed out.

"He will learn." Glorfindel repeated the motion again and again, whenever the dog sprung up, until finally he would do it upon command, for merely praise and a pet.

"But that was so fast!" Rilluin protested. "How did you do that so fast?"

"You have a clever dog, and I am an elf. All dogs want to do is please their masters, in the end. You have to understand him, understand that he wants to please, but he does not yet have the right associations. He will have to learn to love you. Right now, he will obey for food," Glorfindel motioned to the treat pouch. "Soon enough, he will obey for love, and respect. You have to be in command of him." Glorfindel glanced at the sun. "We have a few minutes before we must leave. You can try."

000

"Rilluin, it is cold. Why do we have to wait like this?" Cariad whined, shivering as the rain poured off the roof of the porch. The sudden storm was badly timed.

"Stop complaining Cariad. You are the one who wanted to be closer so that he would come faster," Rilluin growled. Breâl sat at his feet, keeping his toes warm.

"Ada and Liana are inside," complained Cariad.

"That is because Ada has a baby inside him, and Liana is a baby," Legolas reasoned softly. His hand rested on Cariad's oil skin. "I have said before that you can go on inside little one. I do not mind."

"I am staying if Rilluin is staying."

"Rilluin has elvish blood in him, and the urge of an older brother to defeat his younger brother at every occasion possible," Legolas told him, laughing as the older child turned around with outrage etched upon his face. "Do not look at me like that, ion nin, not when you know that it is true."

Cariad interrupted Rilluin's sarcastic response, exclaiming, "Look! There is the signal!" A young messenger boy with a torch ran across the vista, waving the flame.

"There we go. Grandfather will just scale the stairs, come here, and then we can go in," Legolas said.

"Race you to Grandfather!" Cariad shouted at his brother, quick steps taking him off down the porch steps and beyond before Rilluin had even heard him.

Rilluin paused for a moment to yell, "Not fair!" but allowed that to be his younger brother's head-start, before taking off after him. Legolas watched him catching up with the blonde haired boy, in the distance, whose waterproof cape's hood had flopped down, so the fleece lining was getting wet along with his hair. The dog haired after the boy who fed him. Rilluin reached Cariad at the same time Thranduil stepped up over the last step. Both boys cannoned into him.

How could Legolas help but smile as the older elf actually stumbled backwards a step. Laughing, Thranduil pulled both boys into a somewhat unpleasantly wet hug, but glanced up at his son with a smile at the same time.

Legolas raised a hand to his father, and headed back inside to wait for the boys to make their way in.

000

"Who is my favourite girl then?" Aragorn asked his daughter.

From her place on his hip, Liana replied ,"Awn Ewinn?"

"No, guess again…"

"Perd-i?"

"No, try once more… a person this time."

"Tar?"

"Liana, if Atar hears you calling him a girl, you will be in trouble," Aragorn warned, his words belying his actions as he tickled the child's stomach, making her giggle.

"Is't me?" Liana asked.

"Yes, yes indeed it is," Aragorn said, and scattered kisses over the curls of her hair.

"Do I get one of those?" Legolas asked, placing a hand on his husband's waist, and drawing him close. Legolas leant forwards and stole a quick kiss from his husband's lips.

"Where are the boys and your father?" Aragorn asked.

"Wrestling in the rain in the least Royal way possible," Legolas said with a shrug. He could not control his children, let alone his father. "But I am sure that Atar will have them under control soon enough." He turned away for a moment, and tapped a passing page's shoulder. "When you are done with that chores, will you please set some towels over by the fire to warm up, and get warm baths set up in the Royal Children's bathroom, and in the room set up for King Thranduil." The boy looked somewhat terrified at being addressed by a Royal, but nodded his assent at once.

Aragorn pressed into Legolas' side, and the elf wound an arm around his waist as they turned to watch the door.

Soon enough, the huge doors opened, and Cariad, Rilluin and Thranduil all piled in, soaking wet but laughing. Breâl danced around their feet, trying to catch the dripping water with his long pink tongue. Thranduil flicked the sodden sheet of his hair back, and headed straight for Legolas. "Your children are beasts ion nin. They belong in the sub-city with the pigs and the… and the…" He gestured over to the dog, "And the mongrels."

"Breâl is not a mongrel!" Rilluin exclaimed in defence of his precious pup.

"Yes, yes ion nin, he is," Aragorn told him, a touch patronisingly.

"Oh." Rilluin looked both downcast and confused.

"Why you did not buy the boy a well behaved hound, I do not know," Thranduil said, shaking his head. "But then again, I do not know where my manners are today. Hello ion nin." He held out his arms.

Legolas took a step back, taking Aragorn and Liana with him, and held up a hand. "You are soaking wet, father. I am not embracing you. Not for one moment whilst you are wet like that." Next to him, Aragorn whispered to the boys to get the towels from the fire.

"How then am I to congratulate you on the creation of my next grandchild?" Thranduil asked, letting his arms fall.

Honestly surprised, Legolas asked, "How did you know?"

Thranduil chuckled, "The last time you conceived a child, you visited me, but you did not this time because you had only just left me and returned to Aragorn, so you sent me a euphemistically laden letter summoning me here. I also have eyes and can not miss Aragorn's stomach, though he tries to hide it behind you and Liana. And, finally, I have been asked about Aragorn's condition; how far along he is, what names are being considered, for example, three times since I arrived in the city."

"I am sorry," Legolas ducked his head, embarrassed. "I wanted to reach you before the rest of the city learnt of it. Unfortunately, it sort of… slipped out."

"You are faltering, Legolas. You kept your relationship with Aragorn a secret for decades, and yet you can not keep Aragorn's pregnancy private for three months?" Thranduil asked, incredulous.

"He is just too truthful," Aragorn said, in a somewhat humbled voice, at his attitude earlier in the day.

"Hush," Legolas whispered, pressing a kiss to his husband's temple. "Cease thinking of it, melda nin."

"Ada, Atar, I am cold!" Cariad said, wrapping one of his arms around his trembling body, even though he was rubbing at his hair with a towel.

"Come on, little one," Legolas immediately said. "I have a hot bath waiting for you upstairs. And one for you, Atar."

"I am grateful," Thranduil said. "And I am sure you and I can have a long talk later on."

"I will look after the children, so that you can do that," promised Aragorn.

"There are others…" Legolas said slowly, "The twins… Glorfindel."

"Glorfindel is packing the last of his things so he can head home to his husband and child, and the twins I am sure have more to do. But that is not the real reason. I look after them out of love as well, Legolas. Not duty."

"Ada! Atar!" Cariad jumped up and down to keep warm, embracing himself. His wet hair was dripping down his back, freezing droplets drenching him. "Come on! Cold!"

"You know the way, why are you waiting for us?" Legolas asked, chivvying him forwards. "Come on then, upstairs, quick quick."

000

Aragorn's heavy, limp body blanketed Legolas, his weight on the elf's side. The heaviness was normally a comfort in the nights, but tonight, it was merely another obstacle. The human snuffled in his sleep, adorably, and Legolas gave a soft chuckle to himself as he carefully withdrew from underneath the human. When he was out, he smoothed Aragorn's hair down, setting the human on his side where he would be most comfortable with the baby, and wrapped the duvet around his sleeping form.

"I love you, my beautiful one," whispered Legolas, as he slipped out of the bed. Hurriedly, he pulled on his clothes, pulled his hair straight in the darkness, and left the room.

Guilt assuaged him as he trotted down the hallways, on his way to the outside. He was leaving his husband again, to be by himself. He had lied to him once again. Full well, he knew that it was not fair. But he had to walk quickly, forget, and recall that he was doing this for the best. In the long run, it would make his husband happy.

000

Back in their bed, the moment the door closed, Aragorn's eyes snapped open. That bastard! Lie after lie, and now another abandonment? What was going on? In a fury, Aragorn threw himself out of his bed and towards his cupboard to grab at his clothes. Legolas was not escaping him again.

000

"My Lord Legolas." The Seamstress blinked with wet eyes. "You are enthusiastically early… or is it late?"

"I am so sorry, Granette," Legolas confessed. "I meant to meet you earlier this day, but then Aragorn intercepted me. May I come in for a moment?"

Granette moved aside to allow her King's Consort into her house. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Even at such a late hour?"

As Legolas spoke, he pulled his rain-slicked hood from his head. "It is time. If you could go and visit the site, bring your girls and your fabrics, and make it beautiful."

With a chuckle, Granette said, "Well that one I can surely do. I have your catalogue – every detail. Every fabric in every place. My girls have been weaving for weeks in anticipation f this." She gestured to a chair. "Please take a seat."

Legolas obeyed though he knew he would not be long. "I have absolute faith in you."

"You mean you have absolute faith in your meticulous planning," Granette smirked, the numerous creases around her mouth deepening.

"Perhaps that also is a part of it…" Legolas said with a shrug. "But I worry that it will go wrong, incessantly. You do still have the file?"

"It never leaves the workroom," the elderly lady confirmed.

"Hopefully it will tomorrow when you leave," Legolas leadingly said.

"I am sure that even if we did leave it, I have gone through it so many times that I could not forget it. Besides the fabrics are already made up and labelled." At Legolas' frown however, she held up her wizened hands. "But we shall not forget it."

Sitting back against the seat, Legolas rolled his head around, stretching his neck, "Ah, I will breathe the longest sigh of relief at the end of next week, when I will not longer have to fret about this."

"And you and I can both sleep through a night," Granette added, struggling to stifle a yawn.

"Yes. Apologies," Legolas said. With a stupendous amount of effort, he got himself to his feet. "I will go. And will see you again only when – I hope – I can breathe with ease once more."

"It will be perfect," Granette told him firmly. "This is a project of love. You have done it only because you love the King, and every person to have worked for you has done so for love of him as well."

"And the bushels of money I have been paying out," Legolas said with a cynical smile. "Thank you so much." He opened the door himself and finished with, "Good luck."

"Goodbye Legolas."

The door shut, leaving Legolas in darkness. As his eyes adjusted, he took a step forwards, only to find a hand grabbing at the front of his tunic. Immediately, his tiredness vanished, adrenaline replacing git, and his free hands dove for his knives.

"A 'Seamstress' Legolas? Really? How can you sink so low without me noticing?" Aragorn's voice made Legolas relax, dropping his hands, but he was dragged around until Aragorn's guard had him pinned against a wall. Aragorn spoke from behind the guard, his face thrown into sharp shadows, but tears obvious on his cheeks. "How can it be so easy for you to throw me aside for a common… for a common strumpet? A whore?"

"I was not finding myself a whore, Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed, incredulous and insulted. "I was visiting a Seamstress of great repute, for I wanted some curtains made!"

"A Seamstress of great repute… For some reason that does not comfort me much," Aragorn said bluntly. Sarcastic, he continued, "Somehow, I find myself a little suspicious of you, in particular because tis the middle of the night, a time when little sewing or weaving occurs."

"I admit that it may look a little suspicious but…" Legolas glanced at the guard whose hands were keeping him against the wall, and snapped, "Would you please let me down? I am a Royal as much as your King, if not more so as I am of two houses now. And I do not want to kill you, as then I will have to pay to train someone to replace you."

The guard did not move however, until Aragorn muttered, "He is right. Let him down."

Legolas made a point of sheathing the knife he had been holding, previously unbeknownst to the guard, and then carried on talking, softly now. "Why do you not trust me at the moment?"

"I do trust you. I did." Aragorn said, slowly.

"Then why do you not allow me to go out alone? Why did you not just sleep and decide instead to follow me outside through the night?"

"Because I was concerned!" exclaimed Aragorn. "Do not try to deflect this onto me. Tell me what has occurred! Tell me I do not have reason to be concerned. Tell me why you would be buying curtains in the middle of the night, when there is no need for new ones, as you changed so many of the rooms' decorations last year, when you were trying to change things after Anna's death."

Cautiously, Legolas explained, "There are new rooms now… and I have to work on them."

"There are no new rooms."

"Yes there are!"

"Come then, show me," Aragorn ordered, accusation strong in his voice. "Show me these new rooms, so very in need of decoration that you must leave in the dead of night."

"If you trusted me, you would not ask this of me."

"Well perhaps I am asking this of you, as, if you have nothing to hide, you will not hesitate."

Legolas stared at his husband, his irritation welling without measure or restraint, until he threw his hands up and snapped out, "Very well. I will take you to see them tomorrow, if that is what you want from me. But you have to ride to get to the... rooms, and tis too dark to. And… it hurts that you are ruining this for me and for yourself." Pulling his hood over his face, Legolas announced, "I am going to my father's room. I will sleep on his sofa." He brushed past his husband, the guards who had just seen him humiliated, and headed back to their house, hearing his husband trotting behind him all the way, but not sparing him a word.

000

"Atar, what are we doing today?" Rilluin asked, shifting excitedly in his seat. "Can we go on the horses?"

"Can we go in the gardens?" Cariad asked.

"Pay!" Liana added her wish.

"You can do all those things," Legolas said, with a small, reluctant smile, "But not with me and not with Ada. Not today."

"Why?" Cariad whined.

Softly, Legolas explained, "Ada and I are going for a ride together today. Uncle Elladan and Elrohir will look after you."

"But it is the day we do not have lessons!" Rilluin protested.

"We can be fun as well, you know," Elrohir told his nephew. "We do things outside of teach you."

"But you are not Ada…"

"Indeed, thankfully not," drawled Elladan.

Legolas was distracted form his conversation by a gaunt faced Aragorn opening the door, and asking, "Are you coming then?"

Elegantly, Legolas rose, turning away from Aragorn with a flick of his head that had his tied back hair swinging. He pressed a kiss to each of his children's heads, sparing a few words for his father and for Elladan and Elrohir, before moving to follow his husband out of the room.

Aragorn would not let him walk in quiet. An almost constant stream of queries followed Legolas down to the stables.

"Was he handsome?"

"Was he better than I was at that age?"

"Was it a 'he'?"

"Was it that false cook in your office yesterday?"

"Was he better than I am now?"

"What did you do?"

"Why?"

Had he spent the night with someone else, Legolas knew that those questions were designed to hurt him, but the answers would only have hurt Aragorn. So too, however, would the unanswered questions. Not a word passed Legolas' lips. He would not grace those questions with answers. There was no reason he would have to, or that he should. The suggestions that he would ever hurt his husband in such a way hurt more than he imagined any such betrayed could. It was not fair of Aragorn to suggest these things… It was all Legolas could do to prevent himself from shaking, or biting through his lip through sheer frustration and effort of keeping quiet.

Eventually, they reached the stables, and Legolas let out a sigh of relief escape him at the sight of his horse, among all the others. She at least would not accuse him of betraying her without proof, not unless he forget to visit her with her apple one afternoon. He took quick steps to reach her, and took her large head between his hands, as around him, guards mounted their own. One hand cupped her chin, and the other palm pressing against the star on her forehead, stroking. "Hello, beautiful girl. Are you ready for a long ride today?"

She gave a soft whinny of assent and, with a smile, Legolas swung himself up onto her back.

Aragorn, however, was standing in the middle of the yard, summoning a stable boy towards him. As Legolas watched, the human demanded, "Boy, where is my horse? He ought to be here with the others."

"The Lord Consort said you were't to be needing him today. That's what t'carriage is for," the boy explained, quailing slightly.

Furious steel eyes turned on Legolas. "You are not to travel on horseback and force me to be carried," Aragorn hissed, storming up to his husband.

Smoothing his hand through his horse's mane, silently telling her not to shy away from the source of anger, Legolas explained, "I did not think I would be welcome in the carriage with you – "

"You are not."

"-But you carry my child in your belly, and the ground is sloppy from yesterday's rain, and I am not having you fall from your horse due to a stumble, or due to your dizziness, and damaging her," Legolas said, sternly.

"After last night, I did not think you cared about him," Aragorn said, angrily, his hand seeking out his stomach to comfort the child all the same.

"Given that I am talking to you of the place which needs the curtains, and a Seamstress' touch, I would have thought that you would have accepted that I have not cast the slightest bit of affection on anyone but you, but apparently we are both wrong," Legolas coldly said. "Now get in the carriage. I want to drive the suspicions from your mind as soon as I can."

000

Legolas rode in silence, but to all outsiders, seemed fairly relaxed. He was their elven prince, and he looked the part, on his strawberry roan mare, with his high set shoulders and straight back, yet emotions raged inside the Prince; hurt and anger at his husband's presumption that he could ever visit another for loving, and the lack of trust in his fealty. He could blame it on the emotions caused by pregnancy, and Aragorn's innate insecurities at so many betrayals from loved ones for a human life… but that did not stop the pain.

000

Inside the carriage, Aragorn cursed himself, his own stupidity and foolishness, and doubt. Along with his brothers, Legolas was one of the few people who had always taken care of him, always seen the best in him, and loved him unfalteringly. How could Aragorn think that now Legolas would betray him, when all the elf did was love him?

All night, he had tossed and turned, trying to calm his guilt at the pain he had seen in his husband's eyes, but he had not been able to, and he had not been able to sleep. The dark twist of agony which existed in his chest swelled and contracted whenever he thought of Legolas betraying him hurt to much. The image of that man in Legolas' office would not leave his mind. He was everything that Aragorn had used to be; young, strong, made of muscle and sinew, yet with a vulnerability hidden in the depth of his eyes, no doubt. And the house of the Seamstresses…. More often than not, that name was a euphemism for brothels.

All night, all Aragorn could see was Legolas among the other filthy men and flea-bitten girls, leant over a body that ought to be Aragorn's, inside the body that ought to be Aragorn's, worshipping by a man kneeling at his feet whose head of hair was long and dirty blonde, not curled and brown as it ought to be.

There were too many coincidences or Legolas to be truly innocent.

000

Finally, their destination was in sight, and Legolas pushed his horse on faster, motioning for the carriage to slow a little, delaying Aragorn for a time. When he reaching the site, he dismounted, and Marent hurried towards him.

"Sire, what are you doing here? We are not done," he exclaimed. Around him, the other workers were laying down their tools and gravitating towards their leader.

"I had little choice. Aragorn does not like secrets, and so I have to tell him the truth. Show him the truth," Legolas said, reluctantly. "I did not wish to. Please clear the site; go into the words, or behind the carriage… just disperse until we are gone." He could hear the rumble of the wheels of the carriage across the pebbled path, but Marent nodded at once, turning around to the rest of the builders.

"Clear out men. Take a break for a few hours. Go back to the villages," he ordered loudly. The shout went around the site and, before long, everyone had left, pouring down the various paths and trails, through the trees.

Legolas turned around unwillingingly to face Aragorn, who was climbing out of the carriage. If they were to argue, he did not want to with people around him who had worked so hard for them.

"Why have you brought me here?" demanded Aragorn, wincing and griping internally at the pain in his back from such an uncomfortably rough ride. "Who lives in this house?"

"No one. Not yet," Legolas said, softly. Aragorn was gazing up at it with reproach, as if it personally had offended him. This was not right. Aragorn was not supposed to be angry; he was supposed to be staring at this with wonder.

"What do you mean?" asked Aragorn.

Legolas swivelled on his foot to look up at the building, the grey stone that existed for the first metre of the porch, the ceiling supported by beautifully crafted, curving, natural wood beams, made in the style of Rivendell, the wide arched doors, the second level made entirely of plated wood… "They are still working on it; mostly the furniture building and the painting… the stable is only half complete… and the garden has not been turned over yet… The ground has been too hard. But this house… it was supposed to be for us."

"What?" Aragorn gasped, too confused to be coherent.

"This place… I bought the land… surrounded by forest as you had always wished… I designed the house… for us."

"I do not understand."

Desperation took over Legolas' expression as he turned to face his husband. "You always dreamed of raising our children out in the forest, in solitude and quiet and serenity. I know that you dream of it still. It may not be early enough for you to raise our children here, but when you begin to birth the child, or hand over Kingship to Rilluin, or even if you just want some time away from the children, just the two of us… or just the one of you… then you can have that dream; you can have that peace."

Aragorn's gaze broke away from his husband's, darting around the building instead. "There are no curtains on the windows."

"No… there are not. That is why I –"

"Needed the Seamstress. Ai, Legolas, I am so sorry," Aragorn cried. He took a step forwards, towards his husband, hesitantly. "It is… it is so beautiful. Will you please forgive me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Legolas bitterly asked.

"Of course you do," Aragorn replied softly. "But… I made a mistake. The thought of you with anyone but me… I could not bear you… I was hurting, I am sorry."

"You did not trust me. How could I ever do that to you? The thought of that alone makes me feel ill."

"I feel ill," Aragorn mumbled.

"I build you this, a mixture of my home and yours, and spend days of my life on it, weeks and months spent drawing every detail, and… Aragorn?" Legolas' sharp eyes latched onto the human's paling face, the way he swayed. Legolas' hands darted out and caught the human's shoulders, as his body folded and sagged. Supporting his weight against his own body, Legolas yelled for the guards.

000

His head was thumping, his head was spinning. Aragorn blinked, forcing himself to return to consciousness.

"Do not try to sit up," a whisper told him, though Aragorn did not think he could anyway. Gentle fingers traced his cheek.

Aragorn forced his eyes to open, found the clouds vanishing from his eyes and instead found Legolas' face swimming over him. "Did I faint?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, melda nin," Legolas told him, the hand that held his, squeezing gently.

Glancing around at his surroundings, Aragorn found himself on the carriage floor, his back on the wood, his knees hooked on the bench to force blood down to his head. "I did not sleep well last night. I did not sleep at all last night," he confessed.

Tenderly running his fingers, through Aragorn's hair, Legolas murmured, "That was foolish, husband mine."

"I could not help it," Aragorn mumbled resentfully. "You were not there." Legolas looked prepared to interrupt, but Aragorn stipulated, "This is something I understand. I would not have wanted you there…" He slowly sat up, with a groan, and found his way onto Legolas' shoulder. "Please forgive me. All I can blame this on is my tiredness and these emotions I try to control, but can not."

"I will forgive you. I have suffered from this jealousy myself," Legolas said, placing a kiss upon his husband's head. "I know that you are not feeling right, not today and not these past few weks."

"I love the house, Legolas. It looks… perfect. It is so exquisitely beautiful, and the best… the nicest thing that anyone has every done for me," enthused Aragorn.

With a smile, Legolas asked, "Do you want to go inside?"

"No," Aragorn said at once, until he realised Legolas was disappointed, hurt. "I will wait. I will be patient and I will wait until you are done." He drew away and placed either and on each side of the elf's face. "I adore you. I love you so much. I will never deserve you."

Legolas met his lips halfway.

**A/N: This chapter got away from me a bit… Apologies. I hope you guys like it despite that fact. Also – Caleigh, only three and a half hours late! Also, 11,000 words. How did that happen??**


	53. A Birthday

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

Legolas ran his hand gently down Liana's arm, trying to keep her awake for a few minutes more. She was slowly dozing off and had curled upon his lap, and buried into the crook of his arm. Her whole weight leant against the inside of inside of his elbow, and if he moved it, she would begin to slide off his leg. As sleep tried to claim her, her head drooped forwards until something would raise her and she would jerk back to consciousness.

"What time can we come into you the morning?" Rilluin asked, eagerly.

Cautiously, Legolas replied, "Not too early; tis a day Ada does not have to work. He will want to sleep-in on his birthday."

Cariad frowned. "What time is too early?"

"What time were you thinking of?"

Bright eyed, Rilluin suggested, "Before dawn?"

Imagining his husband's reaction to being woken at that time when he did not need to, Legolas gave a shudder. "Yes, before dawn is too early."

Cariad sighed, "You adults are so boring."

In defence of his lover, Legolas exclaimed, "I am sure that I will be awake, but Ada is having a baby; he is very tired, and he ought to be allowed to sleep in. Leave us for at least an hour after that sun rises please."

Rilluin merely mumbled resentfully.

"Now, boys." Legolas stood, heaving Liana up onto his shoulder as he rose. "Dear boys of mine, off to bed please. Rilluin get your body into that bath afore it gets cold. Cariad, you may read for a turn of the sand clock." He knelt to their level. "Give me a kiss." Cariad agreed at once, but Rilluin merely wrinkled his nose, and skipped out of the room with nothing but a mumble of farewell. "That boy." Liana looked up at him, with drowsiness in her dark eyes. "What are we going to do with that brother of yours, eh Liantasse?" She just yawned. "Come on, little one, bed time."

000

When Liana was neatly tucked up, Legolas made her way into the lounge, where he believed Aragorn to be in discussion with Legolas' father and human's brothers. However, when he entered the room, it was silent. Elladan and Elrohir barely glanced up at him from where they were studying a book together, but Thranduil spared him a smile. The reason for the silence was obvious when Legolas' eyes lit upon his husband. The human sat in the chair nearest the fire, sprawled, his hands cupping his swollen stomach, but his head thrown back where he slept.

"He so frequently fell into slumber and woke again at the sound of our voices that we just ceased to talk," Thranduil said in a whisper. "Humans tire so easily."

"Faramir has been pushing him to work hard for the last month that he will work properly," Legolas said softly, but he approached his husband's chair, crouched, and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Aragorn, you must wake up now." Aragorn merely squirmed in his chair, fighting the call of consciousness. "Come on, melda nin. You can not sleep here." Trying to raise him, Legolas ran his hand up and down his arm, rubbing. Whilst he knew his husband needed to sleep, he was already aching badly from the weight of the child and the pulling and stretching of ligaments and muscles of his abdomen. Sleeping in a chair all night would not aide that. He also had not taken his dream tonic, and Legolas did not think he could bare watching Aragorn suffer at the sight of those scenes again.

After a few more moments of quiet but determined coaxing, Aragorn's eyes fluttered and he mumbled, "Too early."

Legolas bit back a laugh. "Tis early evening, and you are still in the lounge with your brothers and Atar."

Dazed and drowsy, Aragorn opened his eyes to the brightness of the room around him, and met Legolas' concerned gaze. Awareness was slowly dawning in Aragorn's tired mind, and he sighed, "I was just waiting for you. I did not mean to sleep."

"You are exhausted, and that is not your fault." Legolas stood upright and held out his hands. Aragorn clasped them at once. "Come now, come to bed." Legolas' grip aided Aragorn's standing, and one hand remained twined with his as they bade their goodnights to the rest of the family and disappeared down the hallway into their own bedroom.

They quickly changed, Aragorn's tired fingers fumbling over laces once or twice, tangling in them until Legolas took pity on him and eased the garments from his body. Soon enough, the human lay, wound in his husband's arms, his head sinking into the pillow as he let out a grateful sigh of relief. The soft mattress always welcomed him, no matter what.

Legolas pressed a kiss to the back of Aragorn's head, from where he was pressed against the human's back, supporting his weight and moulding to him. "You are so tired at the moment. It is not fair on you."

Aragorn smirked, "That is somewhat your fault if I recall." His hand reached up to his neck, feeling the bruise Legolas' mouth had left the night before. "And not something I regret." Legolas knew how needy he was feeling at the moment, and was more than eager to oblige, and take advantage of it. "Besides, I am nowhere near as tired as I was when carrying Rilluin."

"Still, Faramir kept you on your feet for an absurdly long time, at that ceremonial greeting today and that is not fair." In the darkness, Aragorn let a secret smile grace his lips, and joy shivered down his chest and spine. Legolas' indignation warmed him immensely; the elf's instinct to protect him was so ever present… It made him feel loved and safe in equally huge measures. "Faramir should know better."

"He does know better, and I would not have done it if I felt I could not mange it," Aragorn murmured. The way Legolas treated him was as if he was made of finely spun glass, and Aragorn could not mind that. He reached out for his husband's hand, linked it with his own, and brought it down so Legolas held him closer.

"How was the baby?" Legolas asked, his voice a croon above Aragorn's ear. Legolas' thumb brushed up and down, the side of Aragorn's fist. "Did she behave or grieve you?"

"He was as restless then as now." Once again, Aragorn manoeuvred his lover's hand and placed it splayed over his stomach. At once, Legolas could feel the child under the skin, twisting and winding, as if trying to get comfortable whilst laying on a bed of rocks rather than in the warmth of its father's womb. As Legolas rubbed his stomach in soothing circles, the human moaned slighting in the pleasure of the treatment, and said, "I will not be able to settle until he does."

"Did I wake you and her?" Legolas asked. "I apologise."

Irritation sparked inside the human, at the use of the pronoun. He grumbled, "I do wish that you would cease insisting that she is a girl. I am convinced that I carry a boy. It feels the same as when I carried Rilluin."

To his credit, in Aragorn's eyes, Legolas did not rise to the bait, and merely deferred, "I trust your judgement, and you know your body best – though I may come second in that role – but I dream that we are having another daughter." His fingers danced their way to Aragorn's bellybutton and back, distracting the human. "I think you compare this pregnancy to Rilluin's more because you carry only one child, instead of two as with the girls."

"That is not true," Aragorn firmly stated.

"Alright," Legolas soothed. "Besides, I am sure that many more will be pleased if you do carry a boy; then he can be heir after Rilluin were anything to happen to him, and we need not go through the challenges of deciding who is more eligible for the crown – an adopted child or a daughter."

"It has nothing to do with who takes my Crown," Aragorn snapped, annoyed that his husband would think that of him. "I do not mind whether we have a son or a daughter; I just want them to e happy and healthy. That is all I will ever want for our children. I just believe this child inside me is a girl."

Slowly, in a soft voice, Legolas told him, "That was not what I was saying. I do not mind either way. It is just that I believe… it to be a girl."

"Are we to disagree?"

"I hope so. I do not want to refer to our child as an 'it'. It feels less… real," Legolas sighed.

"Perhaps we should give the child… a nickname. One without gender." Aragorn cast his mind about desperately for one which encompassed both, however, came up with nought, until, "Perhaps… an object… perhaps… Pumpkin… no that sounds female… Turnip?"

Legolas laughed loudly in Aragorn's ear. "Lack of sleep has addled your mind, dearest one. Go to sleep. The baby will still be without gender in the morning." He gave another startled, startling laugh. "And… Turnip has settled to allow you to do so."

Aragorn turned where he lay, and he took his husband's face between his hands. "I honestly love you. So much. I never want this feeling to end."

"Then it will not," Legolas said, with a smirk. "Go to sleep meleth."

000

"Ada! Atar! Time to wake up!" An over-enthusiastic small child leapt and pounced on the bed.

"What is this? Is there an invasion?" Aragorn groaned, turning away from Cariad, and burying his face in the pillow nearest him.

"Yes there is; Aragorn we have been invaded by children," Legolas said. He sat up, plumping the pillow behind him so he could sit up against them, and sweeping his long sheet of hair away from his face. He smiled his welcome to his child on the bed, and urged, "Go and open the curtains, little one." Rilluin entered a moment later, a bouncing Liantasse in his arms.

"Good morning!" he said, and deposited Liana on Legolas.

"Good morning, ion nin. Come and sit here with me," Legolas encouraged, much more eager for the morning than his husband was.

"I have to get the presents," Rilluin said, shaking his head. "Yes, in a minute though. Save me a seat."

For a moment, Aragorn tried to peer out of the pillow, only to hide his face again within it. "I am sure we have guards to prevent this kind of thing."

"Can I sit with you?" Cariad asked his Atar.

"There are guards to prevent invasions. They are right outside the door!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Of course you can," Legolas said, grinning and ignoring his husband entirely. Liana stood up on his lap and he dropped his head to kiss the top of her head, wishing her good morning.

"Why are the guards not doing anything?" Aragorn asked. His voice was muffled, and so pulled out from underneath the pillow and ordered, "Legolas, get the guards."

"Excuse me for one moment, little ones," pleaded Legolas. He displaced Liana, placing her on the duvet, and shuffled over to his husband. He cupped Aragorn's chin with one finger, drawing him out from underneath the pillow. "Stop complaining, husband mine. It is your birthday. Everyone wants to celebrate with you. Shall we start this morning again?"

"With more sleep?"

"No."

With a moan, Aragorn conceded. "Alright."

"Come here then," Legolas ordered, and his husband rose, moving upwards. Legolas drew closer and locked lips with the other's. They connected only for a moment, with the children watching, and when they broke apart, Aragorn was grinning. "Good morning," murmured Legolas, to his flushed husband. He traced his fingers down his husband's cheek, and added, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Aragorn said. He sat himself next to his husband and pressed up against his side. Legolas placed Liana on his knee and wrapped the other arm around Aragorn's waist, as they worked for Rilluin to return. Legolas' hand stroked his husband's side where his husband's distended stomach lay.

Eventually, Rilluin returned, and he placed three presents in Aragorn's lap. "That one if from me, the big one is from Cariad, and the little one is from Liana."

"Thank you," Aragorn repeated.

"You have not yet opened it," pointed out Rilluin.

"But I shall, and I know that I will love them," Aragorn stated.

000

Aragorn strode down the corridor, a short time later, the new chess set from Cariad in his room, the new cloak around his shoulder from Rilluin and the new chain for Legolas' pendant 'from Liana' around his neck. For a few hours, they were to escape from the children and the onlookers and the servants and the petitioners.

Gripping his husband's hand, excited about the prospect of adventure, he almost skipped out of the doors, and just avoided tumbling down them as a consequence. "Why is there all this food here?" he asked. Laid out on the steps all around them, as if they were offerings, were bushels of food; loaves wrapped in cloth, baskets filled with apples, or winter vegetables, one of two sides of meat, multiple jars of jam and condiments, home made wines, even one of two cuts of meat, wrapped and defended from the elements.

"Did you not know?" asked Legolas. "They leave it here… those who can afford leave gifts of food for you. To give something back."

"I never knew. I know that my stomach is not the smallest, but that is because I am pregnant. I can not eat all of this." He descended the small number if steps slowly, skirting around the food. "What do they do with it?"

Even as they watched, a servant girl moved down and gathered some of the food in her apron, to bring it inside, presumably to the kitchen. "I am afraid that I do not know that one," Legolas confessed. "But I will find out later for you." However, he beckoned to his husband. "Come. It takes three hours to get there with a carriage, and we need to get back for the celebrations tonight. We can not dither."

Aragorn obeyed and picked up the pace. "I am not going to race you down the steps meleth. That will not happen."

"I would not ask you to," Legolas soothed. "But if you want to spend my time in the house, I would hurry. Unless… you would not wish to."

"Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed. "Of course I do. Come now. I will race you to the carriage – child or Turnip in my stomach disregarding."

000

Three hours later, seated with Aragorn leaning against him, Legolas grinned wickedly.

"Do you hear that?" Legolas asked, startling his husband out of the doze he was immersed in.

"Hear what?" Aragorn replied in a question, frowning and blinking, confused by his tiredness.

"The sound. The sound of the wheels. We are no longer on the road, but on the forest trail. We will be there in minutes," explained Legolas.

Aragorn sat up. "Is it not far into the forest then?"

"Tis only a wood," Legolas confessed. "Compared with my childhood homes and yours, but there are herds of game creatures out here, and it was the only place I could find far enough away that you could be away from the castle, but close enough that we could return to them if there was a problem in just a few hours, and yet had everything we wanted; space in a natural clearing, a stream but meters from the house so we can have fresh water whenever we want. Though there is a well in the garden for ease and…"

"Hush, Legolas; you need not explain yourself to me. I know you; you will have made everything perfect. That is a fact of our existence. I had no complaint, merely an enquiry," Aragorn hastily said.

"Sorry..."

"Do not be. Not for a moment." Spontaneously, Aragorn grinned. "You have had this planned for so long. I am excited to be a part of it."

Enthusiastically, Legolas beamed back.

Soon enough, they came to a halt, and Legolas descended the steps first. He offered a hand up to his husband to assist him down the carriage steps to the floor. Cautiously, Legolas faced the horse and paused, allowing Aragorn to take in the sight before him, and said, "So this is it." Aragorn said nothing, so Legolas continued, nervous. "I know that it is only small, but there will only be the two of us and the children living there besides. They can all have their own rooms, and we have ours, but there is a spare as well in case the twins or Father wish to stay."

Aragorn looked at him with a smirk. "You are anxious about this, Legolas. Why?"

"I just… I just want you to like it," Legolas sighed. "That is all that matters."

With a laugh, Aragorn turned, and placed a hand on his husband's shoulder. "It is beautiful, Legolas. It is perfect and exactly as I had always dreamed it."

Legolas nibbled at his bottom lip, a habit he had had as an elfling but usually would not resurface. "I admit I had some insight into what you dreamed." Aragorn frowned his confusion. "Through here." He leant forwards and pressed a kiss to human's forehead.

"You cheated by searching through my thoughts? I thought you honestly knew me so well," Aragorn said, with a laugh. "Show me the outside first."

Almost like leading a child, Legolas steered Aragorn around from the front of the house, around the side, to the back. He pointed to the trail, "That leads to the river. And the other leads to the stables and the paddock for the horses. In a week or two, when the ground is softer. I will plant vegetables fro us. Only a few at first but… if you like it here, if you want, when you pass on the crown, we can live here and will not need to travel to the villages to buy our food. We can sustain ourselves."

"After a decade of relying on others, t'will make a pleasant change," confessed Aragorn. "But we will not truly be on our own. Bardlet and Faramir will insist upon guards." He glanced around himself, and observed, "Particularly as we are in such isolation here."

"They did insist on a high level of security," Legolas said with a sigh. "There are five guard houses surrounding us, and Bardlet will train men from the surrounding villages so they need not move away from their families. But they do not have to come into house; there is only one door, so they will stay outside that one entrance." He pointed to the well. "There is also a bell hidden inside there to summon help from others if we need to."

Sceptically, Aragorn asked, "A secret bell?"

"A secret bell," Legolas confirmed, with a shrug. "Come inside. I want to show you the rooms."

When Aragorn was asked later by his brothers about the interior, all he could describe it as was 'perfect'. Each room was warm, lit by the sunlight streaming in from the windows, with the cream walls and wooden beams and decorations the human had always desired for his home. The windows and the shutters controlled the light breeze, and there were fireplaces in the kitchen and living room, the couple's room and the youngest child's.

"Are you going to expect me to cook?" asked Aragorn, when he saw the kitchen and the large oven.

"I am sure you can recall how," Legolas said, with an easy laugh, wrapping his arms around the human's waist. "But he was to clean as well. And hunt the food."

Aragorn looked slightly terrified. "We have not done that for a decade."

"And will not for another I am sure," Legolas pointed out. "And when we wish to escape from the world, we can get a maid or cook from the village to work for us, or bring one with us. If you would prefer that."

"It depends on the circumstances. It will be nice to do some things for ourselves for once, however."

"You have been spoilt by castle living," Legolas said, nuzzling Aragorn's neck. "Come and see the bedrooms, melda."

The children's rooms were similar to their home ones, with their basic furniture and space for more. Aragorn knew that they would fill their rooms with their toys and drawings and clothes when they escaped, however, this was a house for the two of them more than the children. They had the bathroom on their floor.

"They are all very beautiful, Legolas," Aragorn said. "But where is ours."

"Calm down, Aragorn," Legolas told him, laughing. "You need not be so eager. I did not forget."

"You had best not," growled Aragorn, defensively.

"Of course I did not. Come." He led his husband to the very end of the corridor, and up a flight of wooden steps to the top floor to their bedroom. The ceiling was not high, in much of the room, but the taller human's head did not brush across it either, though they might where the slopes of the roof came down at the edges. The light was let in by large windows within the roof itself. The pair could lie in bed and stare at the clouds above them.

Aragorn's hand grabbed at Legolas' elbow as he took in the sight of the room. "Is that my bed?" he breathed.

"Well, it is not just yours; I may deign to share in it," pointed out Legolas. "But yes, it is your bed, brought here by oxen from Imladris. And your favourite books and papers have been salvaged from the libraries and transported with the elves going to Ithilien."

"You are amazing," Aragorn stated. He trotted towards the bed, and ran his hand over the old dark wood. "We spent so many hours in this bed."

"Summer days passed us by in this bed," Legolas agreed. Aragorn lay back on the new mattress Legolas had had made, and Legolas sat by his side, perching on edge. "I did not know whether you would be uncomfortable with it; you were with Arwen in this bed before me."

"But I slept with you many times after that; and those times were the only ones which meant anything at all, Legolas," Aragorn said.

Legolas exhaled peaceably and returned to lying on his side next to his husband. "You like it then?"

Burying into the elf, Aragorn said, "Every detail." He paused for a moment, loath to remove the blissful smile from his husband's lips, but added, "Except for one."

"What?" Legolas darted upwards, frowning. "What is wrong?"

"Now I want to leave Kingship faster," Aragorn confessed, grinning. He tugged Legolas back down, to thank him with a kiss.

000

"We shall be dangerously late," exclaimed Legolas. "We ought to be greeting each of our guests, not allowing them to greet us."

"We may have a change in custom for tonight," Aragorn decided. "It is not my fault that you included so much detail in the house. Or that I wanted to thank you for what you have done."

"You did not have to thank me then. Or like that."

"Would you cease talking and walk this way please?" Aragorn asked.

It took a few minutes of walking through the gardens before Legolas finally realised where they were heading. "Are we going to visit Anna?"

Without looking at his husband, staring resolutely ahead of himself, Aragorn said, "Yes."

Legolas caught up with his lover and caught him by the arm, slowing his stride. "It is your birthday. I would have thought that you would have wanted to celebrate. Not sodden yourself with this."

"I can not cease to be saddened with this," Aragorn replied brusquely. "Can you?"

"Nay… and it is not that I wish to forget… grief like that never leaves, but surely we can celebrate what we have today."

He felt Aragorn's patient intake of breath as he said, "I can not celebrate without this. Please just put up with me, just for now."

"Alright," Legolas conceded, surprising his husband. They both knew that the elf resisted coming to their daughter's grave when he could help it. It was the one piece of earth which Aragorn tended more than his husband.

When they reached the copse which hid the site of the grave, Legolas stopped. "I will let you go on." When Aragorn protested, the elf just shook his head. "If you need to, you can go. I shall remain here."

On his own then, Aragorn ventured into the near dark copse. The canopy of trees blocked out much of what sun remained in the evening sky. However, lights twinkled just ahead of him, where candles were constantly kept lit by servants. They were protected from the wind, ever determined to snuff them out, by glass lanterns. "Hello, little one," Aragorn murmured. The pot of early spring flowers they had placed there the week before had begun to show green shoots and the human knelt to check no weeds grew there. Just to give him something to do. Last week, it had been two years since she had disappeared from their lives. Two long and eventful years.

Aragorn wondered sometimes if he was right to have had her buried. She would never have been cremated, nay. A body that small and delicate ought not to be given up to the cruel heat of ever ravenous flames. But she was a Royal, and many claimed and complained that he ought to have placed her body in the King's Tomb, in the crypt with the dusty bones of the rest of their family. Yet Aragorn could never have done that. The Tomb was designed to be impressive and regal, but it found itself merely cold. His little baby… His daughter who he had carried inside himself with her sister. She could not be let to lie among skeletons. The Earth would hold her if he could not.

Leaning against a tree, Legolas watched his husband dithering at the ground. He knew that his daughter's fëa had flown to Bannoth, and been taken beyond. He would think of her, frequently, often in periods of solitude, or when he was alone with Liana, he could not drive her from his mind. But he idea of visiting her mouldering body was not appealing; he did not have to talk to a headstone to feel connected to her – he only had to hold his living daughter.

Both husbands were aware of something missing: when one husband was holding Liana, the other found their arms empty, and they felt the loss. Though the nursery was changed, the empty spot of the place the crib used to lay was obvious. Liana ought to have Anna at her side. Watching the fraternal interaction unique to twins between Elladan and Elrohir just increased that.

He neither saw nor heard Aragorn approaching him from in front of the veil of tears over his eyes, but he felt the human's arms delve between his own arms, and wrap around his waist. "Do not cry," Aragorn murmured, "Please."

"You are right Aragorn," Legolas said, raising his hand so that he buried his hand in his husband's hair, almost automatically. "It is wrong without her. Celebrating without her. But humans, not you, in this culture, the humans… when a child dies, they seem to forget so easily. There are so many children which do not survive. How does it become normal? To anyone?"

"I do not think it does, melda. I think it just pretend that it does." Aragorn lay his head down on his husband's shoulder, with a heavy sigh of tiredness. "I did not want you to be upset."

Gripping Aragorn lightly, trying to draw some comfort into himself, Legolas replied, "It is not your fault. I should not lose control." He loosed one hand only to wipe a tear away from his face.

"You do not have to be in control when it comes to this," Aragorn said firmly. His voice reduced to a whisper when he said, "I do not want her to think that I am trying to replace her with this little one." The human's hand strayed down to his stomach.

"There will still be a hole in our family. Even when Turnip is born," Legolas bitterly said. He restrained the urge to switch to anger, tell Aragorn that Liana could not hear him. He held Aragorn closer instead, keeping silent.

000

"Where are they?" demanded Rilluin, bouncing up and down in his seat impatiently.

"They are coming. The carriage arrived," Thranduil said. "Perhaps you ought to change into your formal clothes."

"But where are they?" repeated Rilluin.

"What if they have been hurt?" asked Cariad, approaching his grandfather and brother, pushing Liana in a wooden trolley in the way. "It is getting dark outside."

Thranduil frowned. "You ought not to worry. Your fathers can take care of themselves."

Shaking his head so fast, his hair whipped his eyes, Cariad said, "Ada can not. That is why we have to be careful with him; because of the baby. He is not strong. And Atar worries about him, so he will try to defend him and forget about himself. Or what if they get Atar first?"

"Who is this mysterious 'they' you speak of?" Thranduil asked, rolling his eyes. "Your parents have just been waylaid by a friend, or something equally innocent or non-violent."

"But how do you know?" asked Cariad, helping Liana out of the cart, along with the stuffed toy she gripped.

"Because I am your Atar's father, and I would know if he was dead," Thranduil calmly stated.

Resentfully, Rilluin muttered, "Ada did not when Anna died."

Thranduil snapped out. "Enough of that. You are scaring your brother and when your fathers return you will have to apologise to him. Go and get changed."

000

"Come on, Aragorn. We shall be late. And we need to change," Legolas encouraged, steps above his husband.

"There is a child within my stomach, Legolas," Aragorn growled, pulling himself up the steps with the banister. "You may call it a Turnip, but turnips are much lighter than this."

Legolas trotted back down a few stairs and took the human's hand in his own. "Come meleth. You raced me down, you can race me back up."

"I have tired since then," complained Aragorn.

Rolling his eyes, Legolas ordered, "Hold still."

Aragorn asked, "How can I race you if you force me to stay?" He stopped talking, however, when he felt Legolas' energy, cool and shining flowing into him through their joint hands. When the stream halted, Aragorn turned to study his husband's face in the darkening evening. "Are you alright?" He scanned the elf's face, looking for any paleness in Legolas' face that even normally was alabaster. It was somewhat difficult.

Legolas chuckled. "Of course I am. I am made of sterner stuff than you are. Come. Three more flights."

"Thank you melda," Aragorn murmured.

"It will be a long night. I do not want you to waste away," Legolas smirked, racing up the steps again.

000

"Cariad, you have jam on your cheek," Legolas said, tutting. He crouched and wiped it away from his son's cheek. When he rose, he saw Rilluin and ordered, "Ion nin, go back to your room."

"Why?" The Crown Prince demanded.

"Go inside your room," stipulated Legolas. "And head towards your desk. On your desk, you will find several things, but, most notably you will find a hairbrush. Run it through that bird's nest on your head and we can try to go to the Great Hall again."

"It is not that bad," an outraged Rilluin exclaimed.

Thranduil approached, the group from behind, and rested a hand on his eldest's shoulder. "Yes, yes little one, it is. I am sorry."

"Will you give him a hand please Atar?" Legolas pleaded, somewhat harried and desperate.

"Of course I will," Thranduil said.

Rilluin was already trotting down the corridor and called back, 2I do not need your help."

Determined, Legolas said, "He does need your help."

Thranduil reached forwards and landed a kiss on his son's forehead. "Calm down, ion nin."

"The music has started," Legolas complained. "We need to go. And I do not even know if Aragorn has dressed yet!"

"Nought will happen until you arrive. You are the Royal Family, it is your celebration, and it is the King's birthday. They will do nothing without you," soothed Thranduil, before disappearing down the hallway with a flash of his powder blue formal tunic, and golden hair.

Looking up at the ceiling, Legolas let out a long, slow breath, to calm himself. Cariad gazed up at him. "What about Liana? What is wrong with her?"

Legolas smirked, "Nothing is wrong with you either, anymore. You look wonderful. I am sure that you will look the smartest of all your friends tonight."

"But what about Liana?" repeated Cariad.

With a glance at the girl on his hip, Legolas said, "Nothing; she is perfect. She was dressed by me, after all." She was playing with one of his long, beaded braids, rather than pay attention to her big brother.

"You fuss too much," Cariad told his father.

"I do not!"

"Yes, love mine, you do." Legolas was embraced from behind by warm, human arms.

"Da!" Liana said, looking up at her human father.

Within the arms, allowing the human to compensate for Liana, and Turnip's bump, Legolas turned and looked his husband up and down. "You look fine," Legolas said, with a grin. "As soon as Rilluin and Atar appear we can go down."

"And will you then, relax?" asked Aragorn. "I could hear you from within the bedroom."

"Yes, I will then, relax." Legolas broke out of the hold, as he saw his father and his son moving down the hallway towards them.

"Better?" Thranduil asked, presenting the boy to his fathers. Rilluin looked significantly put out and had clearly been attacked with a wet comb.

"Much. Thank you Atar," Legolas said. "Come now. We had best head down."

000

There was something about that moment of announcement which always felt special to Aragorn. The voice of the herald announcing their names, the sudden light of bright decorations around the room and the dresses of the women dressed like jewels, all turning to look up at them at the top of the stairs, as the doors opened. And then descending of the stairs, with Legolas on his arm, his children in his husband' arm at his side, dithering slightly behind him. The strong presence of the Elven King behind them made Aragorn tip his head slightly higher, stand a little taller, determined to outshine him.

There was a rustle of cloth all around as people curtseyed and knelt. But as they rose, all the eyes in the room were upon him. He need not have even tried. Each person gazing at them, applauding politely, was appreciating the beauty of their King's Consort, the slow of the healthy youth in their Prince and Princess' cheeks, though perhaps a little less in their Crown Prince's, and the rounded, unmissable swell of the King's stomach, a sign of the fruitful, fertile kingdom and its Royal Family.

Conscious of the looks he was getting, Aragorn covered his stomach with his hand, wondering if perhaps he ought to have resisted Legolas' recommendation that he had a new fitted formal outfit tailored. It showed his form almost too well. Sensing his distressed thoughts, Legolas squeezed his hands, and willed him to smile.

When they reached the end of the stairs, Legolas broke from him, with a promise to speak to him later, and Aragorn was left on his own. Thranduil clapped him on the back, and moved into the crowd to find someone to speak to. The boys melted into the crowds to find their own friends, who had been invited and were no doubt raiding the table of food.

Most people had resumed their conversations, but enough people remained watching him that Aragorn did not wish to pinpoint anyone in particular to begin his evening with. The euphoria of the announcing moment had vanished, and was left staring around the room for someone to speak to.

"Toron nin!" The cry had Aragorn turning and sighing in relief.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" He embraced them both in turn. "Where have you been hiding since breakfast? I wondered whether we ought to wait for you before coming down."

"The point of that would be remote as we were already here," Elladan put in.

"Everyone, in fact, was here before you. We thought you had forgotten," said Elrohir with a frown.

"Or had become distracted by your husband at the Retreat," Elladan smirked.

"The Retreat?" Aragorn repeated, confused, as Elladan and Elrohir began to walk, away from the dense crowds of people around the stairwell who were listening to their conversation and headed instead for a quieter corner of the room.

"Ay, your little house in the Woodland' Legolas named it thus and has been referring to it as such since he decided upon the idea perhaps two years ago," Elrohir informed him.

Aragorn smiled, "I like that. The thought of it as a place for retreat is very fitting."

A swell of joy was growing inside him, and Elladan briskly burst if for him. "Come. You must have a drink to hide in when we leave you to speak to far more interesting members of high society, and force you to talk to others."

Whilst agreeing to follow them, Aragorn still complained, "But the men all wish to speak business and warcraft and history, and the women all want to speak children, and feed me advice on birthing and carrying and raising though they themselves have only had one child and I have had three from my body."

"Aragorn, there you have just named six topics you are more than well versed and experienced in," Elladan pointed out.

"You shall be fine," Elrohir promised. "And if you are not, Legolas will sense your distress and send us to rescue you once more."

000

If he had Liana with him, as Legolas did, then perhaps this would get easier, Aragorn thought. People seemed to find the endless source of creativity and movement children had fascinating, and a source of conversation which did not cease. But he was left with nothing.

"…The weather is really starting to turn…"

"…And if we spend that much, if productivity is high, we could be making profit in a decade…"

"…It will be good for you, and the baby…"

"…Have you started considering names…?"

"…Have you felt it kick…?"

"….Why is there no nurse…?"

"…You could not possibly run the Kingdom efficiently and be the bearer of children…"

"…The Stewards used to…"

"…I was wondering if you could spare a moment of your time…"

"…It costs so little…"

If he let them speak, he found himself bored by their conversation, almost exactly the same as the one he had had before, or the petitions they tried to present him with. However, he had very few people at the ball whom he had personal connection to, and it was difficult to have conversation of much stimulation therefore. It was one of the disadvantages to being such a public figure. Any attempt to befriend someone was seen as favouritism by the others in the noble classes, and that person was then sunned by their peers.

At the other end of the spectrum, Aragorn had so many people presented to him, that her was not time enough with an individual to gauge well enough whether they were worth the difficulty of befriending them. It did not help either, with conversation or relationships, that Aragorn was not permitted to have opinions. If he made an unknowledgeable comment, the rumour would rapidly spread that he was ignorant on a subject. If he expressed an interest in one past time, food or topic for example, over another, all would know and he would upset and be resented by the one he had shunned.

It was a lonely world, and it made Aragorn desperately grateful for his family. They did not start rumours, spread malicious gossip or lies, or take advantage of him.

Part of Aragorn wished that, for social occasions such as this, he was permitted to drink a little ale, but he was not, for fear of damaging the child growing inside him. He would never do anything to harm his Turnip, however, the comforting heat of it inside him and the soothing effects of it… maybe it would relax a little more and carry out a true conversation. Then again, mayhap he would be too free with his tongue and make a mistake, and be forced to rectify it the next day with an aching head.

These thoughts occurred to Aragorn as he wandered from one conversation to the next, making sure not to spend too much time within the company of one group of another. This served a double purpose: protecting him from accusations of preferential treatment and preventing the conversation from becoming awkward. Even at the beginning of some conversations, people were ill at ease in his company, not just because he was King, but because he was married to a man and because he carried a child inside him. It was beyond their spectrum of normality.

Eventually, he was sure that he had spoken a word or two to every single guest, and he was free at last to move over to the table of food. The lunch he and Legolas had shared from a wicker basket inside the carriage seemed to have occurred a very long time ago. When he reached the table, however, he found it empty: every plate cleared of their contents, and the plates being cleared from the table itself by squires and pages of the realm. Disappointment swelled in his chest whilst hunger rumbled in his gut.

But this was his castle, and he was King of it and the many surrounding lands. He was sure they would provide him with something to eat.

Interrupting his thoughts, a hand landed on Aragorn's back, and the bond sparked inside his head. Aragorn turned to find his husband behind him. He hid his relief, and instead merely mumbled a greeting. There were too many eyes and too much attention for him to complain of the pressure he felt to be better at socialising, the pain in his legs unaccustomed to supporting his rapidly increasing weight and the ache in his feet and having to stand for two long hours.

"Yes I know of it," Legolas murmured. He reached his hand up to stroke his own golden hair out of his eyes, brushing against his forehead in the process – a signal of his reference to the bond.

"The food appears to have all been claimed before I could partake in it," Aragorn pointed out, a relatively innocent topic of conversation.

"We are to dine in the next hall in perhaps fifteen minutes," Legolas said. He offered his arm to Aragorn, and as the human linked with him, continued, "You have not long to wait."

They began to walk, Legolas' path taking them in an arc around the outskirts of the room. "That fits me quite well." This Aragorn almost immediately followed with, "Thank you for earlier."

A touch of their minds, and Legolas knew that he referred to the rescue party of the twins he had sent to him. "Anything to please you."

Aragorn smirked at the ambiguity of the comment, and allowed it to remain. Let any eavesdropper take it as they would. "This party is most enjoyable. I thank you for that also."

"Your brothers organised the majority of it," deferred Legolas, snickering internally at the blatant lie his husband had just told. Yet he knew the human would enjoy the meal, which promised to be exquisite, and the music and dancing later that evening. But, feeling how unnatural their half-conversation was, Legolas absolutely understood how his husband felt.

"You appear to have lost our child," Aragorn stated, feeling mischievous. Around him, he heard several muted gasps of listening people who had not heard all the words said. "Where is Liantasse?"

Resisting the urge to laugh, Legolas explained, "Atarinya has her; she was not overly enjoying the loud company, and tis nearing the time for her to sleep. I believe they went to walk in the higher gardens, but he swore to return her before dinner was served. They shall be on their return journey already, I predict."

They fell into momentary quiet, as Legolas felt Aragorn leaning on him rather more heavily than before. A group of children raced past them, almost under their feet. Legolas was pleased to see Rilluin at the front, but somewhat nervous to see Cariad in a slightly tailing position. The younger boy was not quite losing, but still, Legolas did not when the groups of friends had merged. Certainly it had not happened before this night.

There was a very loud exclamation from the couple's right. The direction the children had come in, and the anger in the tone had the couple almost immediately defensive. "What kind of castle is this? Where are their parents and nurseries? They ought not to be here?"

"Their parents are here." Aragorn could not help it; he had to step forwards in defence of his children. "All around you, and right in front."

"Aragorn, no," Legolas whispered, but the human had already detached himself and was walking calmly towards the large man who was the source of the commotion. If he insulted their children, he insulted them. Reluctant, but continually protective, Legolas followed his husband.

"They ought not to be here. They should be hidden out of sight, or sat quietly. They would be if they had any manners. Not tearing around causing trouble," the man ranted, turning his red face to Aragorn to continue.

"They cause no trouble; they enjoy themselves and that is all. They are children, that is all." The man's wife tugged at his arm, but either he did not recognise the speaker or he was too inebriated to care.

"They ran over my toes, and caused me to spill my drink!" The man exclaimed back. "That is indeed trouble." All around them, the room was quieting to hear the argument, and the guards previously at the wall were elbowing their way through people to reach their King. But Aragorn was refusing to be intimidated by the man. Not when it was his children to oaf was insulting.

Taking a deep breath, Aragorn said, "I apologise for that, if that is indeed what occurred, it was merely due to some excitement on their part. That is something you yourself are guilty of."

"I do apologise for him, Sire," his woman said, peering from behind him to speak.

"Tis not your place to do so, gentle lady. I wish to hear him apologise for disrupting this evening and the enjoyment of not just myself but the rest of this party," Aragorn ordered.

'_Do not push, Aragorn_,' Legolas silently put in, fearful for the other's safety and doubtful of how quickly either of them could react with the thick crowds.

"Ada what is going on?"

Aragorn sighed regretfully when he found Cariad staring up at him from the side of his leg. "Nothing, little one. Go back and play with your friends."

Blood-shot eyes latching onto the child, the arguing man complained, "That is him! That is one of them!"

"What did I do?" Cariad asked, looking frightened. He neither liked aggression or confrontation, particularly not from men. Knowing this, Legolas reached out for his shoulder and drew him back.

"Nothing, ion nin. Stay here, please, behind the guard," Legolas whispered.

"But why? What did I…?"

"Hush please," Legolas ordered softly, positioning himself before both his son and the guard.

The man was raging, "That is one of the brats who did this!"

Harshly, Aragorn snarled, "Mind your tongue. Your King you have already shown disrespect. Do not be discourteous to your Prince as well!"

"He is no Prince: he is some urchin you plucked off the street to show your charity."

"He is no such thing, and you have stepped too far. I will not have insult to my son. I invite the ret of my guests through to the dining hall, as I believe our meal is being served." Aragorn's eyes flicked to Legolas' and the elf nodded: he could hear the clink of crockery. "But you are not welcome. Your gentle wife of course is, she has done me no wrong. Whatever damage has been done to her dress, I will gladly compensate for by way of an apology for my child's enthusiasm." He turned on his heel and returned his gaze to Legolas. "Will you come through to dine, meleth?"

Pretending nothing had happened, Legolas replied, "Of course." He graciously offered his hand to Aragorn and it was taken by the husband's shaking one. Legolas' hold hid the trembling from view. He turned with his husband, and began to walk towards the large doors of the dining room. On the way, he rested his hand on Cariad's shoulder and murmured, "Come on little one. It is time for dinner."

Cariad seemed to know from his father's expression to keep quiet. People had begun to burst into forced conversation, but it was not enough to cover the sound of a conversation from the Royals, not with so many people staring at them as they parted the crowds to get into the next room.

Thranduil met them at the high table. "I presumed you would want to feed Liana." He offered the Princess to her Atar.

"You mean you would rather not deal with her mess," Legolas said, faking a smile. He had to loose Aragorn's hand to hold Liana, and to allow him to make his way down the row of chairs at the table to his own throne. Legolas followed his husband and sat on his left, Rilluin on the human's right, and Cariad then Thranduil on the elf's left.

"I find lines most antisocial," Legolas sighed, as he was served his food, to cover the fact that he had reclaimed his husband's hand and was stroking it gently. _'I do wish you would not do that.'_

'_Stand up for myself and my way of doing things and my children?' _Aragorn asked.

'_Put yourself in harm's way,' _Legolas sternly replied. He flashed a smile of thanks at the servant placing food on his plate.

Aragorn leant back against the chair back momentarily. _'He was always going to shout and rage at someone. He had drunk too much already. It was better that he shout at me than at his wife or at a child.'_

Wearily, Legolas shook his head. "I will put it from my mind. It is, after all, over." _'I shall carry on scolding you later.'_

'_Please do not.'_

'_I do not enjoy seeing you in danger.'_

"Atar, can I speak now?" Cariad asked, looking up at his elvish father.

"Of course you may, little one," Legolas said, turning with Liana on his lap towards his youngest son. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine… Did I upset the angry man?" Cariad fiddled with the embroidery on the table cloth, nervously.

Immediately, Legolas shook his head. "The man was being a fool, who did not like Ada very much because he does not know him or love him, as you and I do. He was looking for a fight."

Cariad cut across him. "Ada can not fight! Not with the baby!"

"He did not fight though, did he?" Legolas pointed out, running a hand through his son's hair. "When they heard the commotion, the guards came to defend all of us – your guards looked for you, Rilluin's for him, Liana's for her, and your Ada and mine for us. They were there if anything had happened, but nothing did. You will find in life that many people are like that; they are just full of noise." He smiled. "Come now. Eat your dinner up before it gets cold."

000

The night was becoming dark and late; dinner was long since over, and people were enjoying the music. Some had begun dancing the middle of the hall. Copious amounts of alcohol had been consumed, and Legolas had not moved far from his husband for fear of another ale fuelled altercation, except to return Liana to her bed when she had fallen asleep in his arms, despite the noise of the music and the chatter of several hundred guests. Thranduil went with him, having promised to look after the children in their rooms whilst Legolas and Aragorn enjoyed the evening. g During that absence, Aragorn had become absorbed in conversation with his brothers and his Steward.

Several others had wandered over to join in their dialogue, though it was being conducted in Quenya, and they were human. When Aragorn queried it, Faramir had explained, "With an elf on one of the thrones, it has become fashionable to learn some of either elvish language. A remarkable number of people speak both now. I believe elf tutors are making a great amount of money of money from it."

"I enjoyed being able to converse with my husband in his home tongue and trust that those talks were secret!" Aragorn protested.

"But we could understand you, and so too could your sons," Elladan pointed out. "That is not private."

"That was private enough." Aragorn settled back against his seat, sulkily.

Elrohir laughed, "You have the bond; you do not need to speak another language."

"And as your son does speak it to, people are teaching their children elvish to impress him. And you," Faramir further informed him.

"With the large number of elves deigning to live among humans, it is a useful skill," Elladan added.

"I do not know what the fuss is about: I have been speaking Quenya, Sindarin and Common since birth," Elrohir said dismissively.

The rest of the group laughed.

"What is the joke? "asked a returning Legolas.

The group glanced at each other. "Humans," Elladan stated after a moment.

Sagely, Legolas nodded, "Ay, I wake up next to one and chuckle each morn."

"Hey!" Aragorn protested, his face reddening.

Legolas found himself laughing now, and, as a result, being glared at by his husband. "Forgive me, Aragorn. I mock you in jest only. If I smile when I see you, it is only because your presence brings me the greatest joy." He rapidly changed topic. "Will you dance with me?"

"No."

The abrupt answer made Legolas blink in surprise. "Why not? You are not truly offended are you? Please Aragorn, do not take my light words with serious heart."

Aragorn shook his head once. "Tis not that; I just do not wish to."

It took only a pleading glance at Faramir from Legolas to send the Steward on his way to distract the crowds, and allow the elf to claim the seat next to his husband. He dragged it closer to murmur, "What ails you?"

"Nothing of note," Aragorn said. "I simply do not wish to dance."

"But I wish to. And I know that you enjoy dancing with me. You are not normally prevented from doing so by the eyes upon you. So again, I ask you what ails you?" Legolas could be persistent if he wished to be. Aragorn replied with only a flick of the head side to side, however. "If it is the babe, or you are tired, you need only to say it and we can withdraw for the evening." No explanation was forthcoming. "Is it something to do with me? Because usually you love to lay claim to me in front of all these people, and show the one socially acceptable form of affection you may on a night like tonight."

"It is not you, Legolas!" Aragorn finally exclaimed. "If you wish to dance, I will not restrain you. I am sure that you are able to gather partners beyond count in this room alone."

"I do not wish to dance with a stranger. I wish to dance with you. How many people in here would give up their children and spouses in a moment to be with you?" Legolas asked heatedly.

"They would do so because I am King, not because they hold any attraction towards me," Aragorn growled his complaint.

"How can you say that? You are the only one here I have eyes for." It was hard to keep his exclamation at a whisper.

"Because I am fat and I am old and I can not walk from the Lower City to the King's House without tiring," Aragorn finally explained.

"I care not for that; your age gives you wisdom – and more years by my side. You are large only because you carry a child in your belly. My child." Legolas stood up and moved to stand directly in front of his husband, hand outstretched in offering. "I love you and find you the most handsome creature I know, and I would be honoured to dance with you. I can also see at least two dozen people watching us, and if you do not accept m hand, the rumours which will follow this evening will be vicious."

Reluctantly, Aragorn took the hand he was offered and rose to his feet. _'You just blackmailed me into dancing.'_

'_At least we do not celebrate my birthday, and you are not forced to entertain the people and my whims more often,' _Legolas replied, heading straight for the dance floor with Aragorn in tow.

"I am pregnant; I hope you do not expect me to show much vigour," Aragorn said.

"I merely expect you to wrap your arms around me as I do you and move your feet once in a while."

Arms wrapped around waists, hands rested on shoulders, and bodies pressed against one another. This was so much better. They could feel the movement of the other's chest with each inhale and exhale, the brush of skin against fabric against skin with each step they took.

The forced division and expectation of formality was something they hated, and to be together like this, absorbed in no one but the other and the music, played currently by a single harp, was perfection.

Legolas' lips brushed against Aragorn's ear. "I love you."

Aragorn murmured, "Never stop."

"You could do nothing to stop me," Legolas said firmly.

"I could kill you," pointed out Aragorn, in a whispered jest.

"I am relentless. I would not stop. And you would not do that – that would only damage yourself. Although I do not expect you would be arrested as I would were it the reverse."

Aragorn chuckled. "That much is true." Happily, he sighed, and nuzzled into his husband's neck. His contentment however was interrupted by a small body wrapping itself around his legs tightly. "Cariad, what is the matter?"

The two fathers split apart, struggling with the hold of their son around them. "Little one, what is the matter?" Legolas asked, when Cariad looked up with a face reddened by crying. He crouched down as Cariad detached from the two of them, and so pulled him into his arms.

"I am sorry Ada, I did not want to ruin your evening," Cariad said, choking on his misery.

Leaning down over his husband's shoulders, Aragorn ran his hand over the child's hair. "Hush, ion nin. You have done no such thing." Around them, the music changed into a much livelier jig, and Aragorn glanced about them. "Come, we shall be hit by dancers if we stay here. Come and sit on the side." A seat was immediately vacated for them, but Aragorn's lips twisted in displeasure at the sight of many people edging nearer that to seat to listen. "Come and sit on the throne with us. Does that sound like fun?"

Cariad nodded, and Legolas led them out of the crowd and onto the pavilion with the thrones. It was quieter there, and as soon as Aragorn took his seat, Cariad climbed onto his lap. Although listening intently, Legolas watched over the throng of people below, allowing his husband to talk in private.

"What is the mater then?" Aragorn asked, voice soft, angling his head down and thankful his stomach was not large enough yet to prevent Cariad from snuggling into his chest, or sitting on his lap at all. "Did someone do something?"

"I… no, but Atar said we had to make everything perfect," Cariad whispered back.

"And it has been!" Aragorn exclaimed, his voice, but he shot a confused look at his husband over the boy's head, wondering if the elf could enlighten him. However, Legolas only shrugged.

"But.. I wanted to stay up. I tried…" Cariad gave a whimper, trying not to fall back into tears. "But I am so tired. I can not stay up anymore."

Aragorn made a hushing noise to interrupt him. "Cariad, tiredness has made you daft. You do not have to stay up until the point of exhaustion, not for me, and not at all, because I do not mind at all if you go to bed. Liantasse has already gone, and it is very late."

Cariad's face was buried into Aragorn's chest, and the father gently drew him out to wipe at his teary face with the handkerchief from his inside pocket. Cariad whispered, "All my friends have gone, but I stayed up."

"Then you are the strongest of them all," Aragorn said with a chuckle. "Let me take you to bed." He pressed a kiss to the top of the boy's head. "Thank you for thinking of my happiness, in nin. That is very nice of you. I have had a wonderful evening. A wonderful day, and you have helped with that. Thank you." He turned and found that his husband had disappeared from his seat. "We shall wait until Atar returns and then we will go together."

000

Legolas trotted quickly through the crowds, skirting the dancers. Every now and again, a nosy woman would ask if the 'little mite' was ok, and Legolas would breezily have to explain that he was fine, merely tired, and hurry on his way without being discourteous. This continued until he caught up with his eldest son. He was clearly trying to hide from the other children, but it was more difficult to hide from his elven father.

When Legolas lay a hand on his shoulder, Rilluin turned around, horrified. "Atar, go way! They will see me!"

"They will not," Legolas replied.

"They will Atar. You are very tall," Rilluin complained. "You might as well shout that I am here!"

"They will not, because you will be in your bedroom," Legolas, smirking, told him. "Liana has gone to bed, Cariad is falling asleep as we speak, and you are to go too."

Rilluin's face fell. "But I am playing."

"I know ion nin, and I am sorry to ruin your game, but it is very late. I too would like to be asleep, but can not yet." Legolas clapped his son's shoulder. "Come on." He began to walk forwards.

"No!"

The cry made Legolas turn, an eyebrow raised. "Please do not defy me in public, Rilluin. It is bed time, so come on."

"No, Atar. It is not fair – all my friends are still here and I am not tired!" exclaimed Rilluin. "Why should I go to bed at the same time as Cariad anyway? He is only human, and he is younger than me."

"We can discuss changing your bed time later if you wish, but right now, you are showing me up and you are going to bed." The firmness in Legolas' voice was reflecting in the steely hardness of his eyes. Rilluin watched them for a flicker of weakness, but found none, and bowed his head.

Ina mutter, he said, "You are not fair." Ignoring him, Legolas let him walk in front, over to the thrones, but it was difficult to ignore the following mumble of "I hate you."

Eyed fixed straight ahead, Legolas said, "I know you say that childishly and from tiredness, but that comment hurt very much. You have made me very upset."

Rilluin blushed, but made no move to apologise. Legolas knew the boy would ruminate on that as he tried to sleep, and Legolas would be given an apology come morning, but it did sting. He had to put it from his mind and console himself with the knowledge that there was no real venom in the words.

000

"If you would talk to my Steward, or one of my scribes, I will get to it when I have a moment…" Aragorn addressed the man in front of him quietly, desperate to keep his son asleep, where he was tucked up under his chin. "However, I see that my Consort is behind you there, if you will excuse me." He meant it as a dismissal, as they was nowhere he could go with Cariad on top of him, but to Aragorn's gratitude, the man bowed and removed himself.

"Who was that?" Legolas asked, softly.

"Someone with a petition… Something about rats I think. He saw that I was trapped and pounced on me." Aragorn gestured to the child on his knee. "Would you mind?"

Legolas stepped forwards and hauled his youngest son – thus far – into his arms .He knew that Aragorn could have done it himself, but did not want to strain himself with the baby. An already unnaturally stretched muscle snapping or tearing now would be disastrous. It would make the birth a hundred times more difficult and painful. With a shudder at the thought, Legolas carried on his way.

000

With both children safely tucked up in bed, Aragorn finally thought it safe to ask, "What was the matter with Rilluin?"

"He did not want to go to bed, and so told me he hated me," Legolas bluntly replied.

Taken aback, Aragorn cautiously asked, "Are you alright?"

Legolas shrugged. "He did not mean it."

All the same, Aragorn would his arm around his husband's waist. As they walked, Legolas pressed a kiss to the human's temple. Desperate to change the conversation, Aragorn asked instead, "Did you every find out where all the food from this morning went?"

"Yes I did." Legolas' previously stony face grinned. "Because they do not wish to risk poisoning you, they do not serve it in this house. They take it to the second circle, and pass it on the hungry, poor and homeless there, from midnight onwards so that those who have been at your party can show their respects to you, and then go down to help."

"Who organises it?" Aragorn queried, intrigued.

"The Duchess Hipesste," Legolas answered.

"I always wondered why she declined her invitation to my birthday each time. I thought I must have offended her, as her husband always attends."

"She and her women friends spent all of this day dividing the goods into equal bundles so there are no arguments. I believe they take the leftovers from tonight – and every other banquet we have – down there as well."

"That is beautiful." Aragorn has stopped, and Legolas turned.

"Are you not coming with me to the rest of the party?"

"No, I am not."

With a roll of his eyes, Legolas asked, "Are you going down to the second level?"

"Yes. Please can we go, Legolas?"

"It will be starting in about ten minutes. We will not be there for the beginning," Legolas warned.

"I am sure that they want all the helping hands they can have," Aragorn pointed out. "In a city this size, only a decade into recovery from such disaster, there are many poor. Please can we go there, Legolas?"

"Come on then."

000

To the outsider, the two men were somewhat suspicious. You could tell from the stride of the one with the blonde hair whisping out form under his hood that he was noble. The other wore aged clothes of a Dúnedan which did not seem to fit correctly; the fabric at the shoulders of the robe were stretched, and the material at the tunic's stomach was far to tight. The eight broad, muscled but robed men were even more odd, as they reluctantly moved, dispersing around the street, but following the movement of the first two men religiously, or eyeing up the surrounding people.

"Your Majesties, you can not be here," the Duchess Hipesste hissed. "It is not… the safest part of the city, and some people get quite rough…. Food is the most valuable commodity here and…"

"I have lived among these people before," Aragorn breezily said. "And both my husband and I can defend ourselves perfectly well if necessary." Before leaving, Legolas had insisted Aragorn carry knives at his wrists, strapped with two of Legolas' leather arm straps, and borrow two of his boot knives. "Besides, no one is to know who I am but you. And that is only so you allow me to help."

"As far as you are aware, we are just two Dúnedain who have offered their help," Legolas added. "We think it is wonderful work you are doing, but you do seem to need the help." He gestured around the square, which was filled with people with tokens lining up to claim their bundles.

"I do not want you in here." Duchess Hipesste shook her head violently. "I already have youngsters helping to worry about, and girls. I do not need to be concerned with Royalty as well." Aragorn sighed with disappointment, but the Duchess was rooting in her dress pockets. After a moment, she withdrew a piece of paper. "This is a map. The red marks are where I intended to head once the queues have decreased, where those who can not make it here live; the cripples, the old…"

"The harmless," Legolas said with a nod.

"Do not underestimate them, Lord," Hipesste said with a snort. "But essentially, the safer, you may visit them. Come with me. I will show you the boxes reserved for them."

000

It was moments like this when Aragorn and Legolas were humbled, and reminded of their good fortunes. They visited elderly men and women, so lonely in their small houses, many men who had been injured in the battles, for whom the monthly War Fund payments could not come quick enough, and many widows with huge broods of children to feed on their allowances.

"Why is there a dot in the middle of the road?" asked Legolas, peering over the box and the shoulder of his husband.

"I imagine that there is no house for this person to live in," Aragorn said quietly. People were sleeping in the houses all around them, and they had to walk by the light of the torch Aragorn held. "This way."

They reached the alleyway, and Aragorn saw the small figure, wrapped in a blanket, at the end. "Here you go," Legolas said, passing his husband a bundle from the box.

Aragorn ventured into the darkness and towards the hunched figure. "Hello? Are you awake?"

"Mmm." There was a soft sound, and Aragorn dared to walk closer.

"I have food from the King's birthday," Aragorn said. He crouched down in front of the person, and saw a small girl. "What is your name?"

"Meitte," was the short answer. The girl looked up with dirt streaked cheeks, and for the first time, Aragorn saw the child in her arms, hugged close against her.

"What is her name?" Aragorn asked, with bated breath, watching the child, hoping against hope it was alive.

"Estel. She is Estel." Aragorn blinked in confusion at his own name being stated, and the girl continued, "They say the King was called Estel. But the woman who delivered her said it was a word for hope."

The child squirmed, and Aragorn let out a sigh of relief slip his lips. "She is beautiful."

The girl snapped, "She is cold. She is tiny, and she is cold."

"Where is your cloak?" Legolas asked, when Aragorn returned.

"I gave it away," Aragorn simply said. Legolas raised his eyebrows. "She had a baby. A tiny baby. What was I supposed to do?"

"Be grateful it did not have the new clasp Atar gave to you on it," stated Legolas. "You would have upset him." He gave a groan. "Take mine."

"What?"

"You are pregnant, and you will freeze. You are also the most recognisable figure in this city. Take my cloak from my shoulders and put it on," ordered Legolas. He could not remove it with the box in his hands. "You can go into the houses. I will outside them and remain anonymous. With the guards, and the box."

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked, undoing the robe as he spoke from behind Legolas.

"Yes. Now put the hood up; the next dot is in this house here," Legolas commanded.

Aragorn knocked on the next door as Legolas hid around the side.

"What do you want?" the woman who opened the door demanded.

"I bring food from the King's birthday," Aragorn announced.

"Well you'd better come in then," the woman said, grouchily. Legolas watched his husband disappear into the house. The woman moved around the tiny, dark room and muttered, "Why must they come so late?"

"I believe it is to avoid those who do not need the food, but want it," Aragorn said, handing over the bundle into the woman's arms. She shuffled as she walked, and Aragorn understood why she was still in her home. She withdrew a parsnip from the bag and began peeling and chopping it.

"We all need something," said the woman. Her eyes dragged up and down his body. "Not that you look like you need food."

"I do not…" Aragorn ducked his head and tried to restrain an exclamation of his truth.

"Don't know what they're thinking, sending some fat bloke to give charity to us…"

"I am not over fed. I am with child!" Aragorn regretted the words the moment they had snapped their way out of him.

The woman blinked, looking up from her chopping. "The King?" Aragorn nodded. "I would curtsey, but this hip is gammy," she drawled.

"Hush," Aragorn ordered. "You did not see me. I was never here."

"Never." Begrudgingly, the woman nodded, "Thank you."

Aragorn was on his way out when the woman asked, "What is it that you need then? You are King. You have everything."

He paused for a moment to think, and then replied, "Freedom."

The woman tutted. "That is not a need. That is a want. Shoo."

"How was it?" asked Legolas, as Aragorn closed the door behind myself.

"As unique as all the others. Come on. Next house."

**A/N: What on earth is with these long chapters?? 12,500 words this time. I think that deserves a review after all the hard work I've done, don't you think?**

**The idea for the Retreat came from a Sim's house I once built aaages ago. It was cute.**

**I also have to inform you guys, unfortunately, that I'm going to be taking a short break from . It's nothing personal but I have exams coming up in a couple of months, and I know my vices. When I took GCSE I spent the whole time writing fics, and managed fab grades, but I can't do it with A level, so I'll be back writing from June 28****th****, I promise, but I really do need to concentrate, and fics end up sucking up so much of my time. I'm really really sorry, please forgive me.**

**Also, there's a new poll up on the front page regarding this fic. I have plot lines for both and would value your input, even though it wouldn't take effect for a while. Thanks a lot guys! Will miss you!**


	54. Delicate

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

There was the sound of rustling across the room, and Aragorn twisted uncomfortably in his bed. "L-las…" he mumbled.

'_Shush, go back to sleep_,' came the caress across Aragorn's mind.

Eyes pressed closed, Aragorn turned and reached out, groping in the bed for his husband. He encountered nothing but blankets. Where was his husband? On the other side of the room, there was the muted sound of someone closing the cupboard door, trying their utmost to keep it quiet. "Legolas?" He forced himself to open his eyes, and found the room lit only by the first grey rays from the pre-dawn sky and a single candle. In the gloom, he made out Legolas pulling on breeches. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for the run. Has it slipped your mind so rapidly?" Legolas grinned, a flash of white in the darkness. He had explained only the night before that Bardlet had a new guard on his morning run, hoping by joining that he would gain a position guarding the royal family, instead of being positioned in the lower halls of the King's House.

"Is it dawn already?" Aragorn groaned, stretching out on his back. He regretted it almost immediately, as the crushing weigh of his stomach bore down on him, making his back spark in pain. He rolled onto his side. "Why do I still feel tired?"

Though he could not see it, he was sure that Legolas had rolled his eyes before he answered, "Because you are still owed a good few hours of sleep. Go back and claim them before we leave for the Retreat."

Aragorn grimaced, though only the pillow saw it. "How am I to sleep if you are away duelling with a guard to prove that you are not… What was the word?"

"Delicate," Legolas growled, the outrage seeping into his voice again, as it had done the day before. "In need of extra guards indeed. I am not the pregnant one. I am not human. I am not a child. And I am certainly not defenceless. That needs to be common knowledge."

Sighing to himself, Aragorn said, "I understand that you must defend your honour but surely you can do it when Ithil has found its bed. Please come back to bed and sleep with me."

Legolas glanced out of the window, the grey light let in by the crack in the curtains. "I can hold you for five minutes," he conceded. He knew that was what his husband wanted, knew that the human tended towards neediness at this stage in his pregnancy, and knew he would give him anything."

"I will take all I am offered," Aragorn said, agreeably. "Though I hear your sigh of relief that I want no more."

"You heard nothing," Legolas said, with a chuckle. He padded barefoot across the floor, and slipped into the bed, at Aragorn's back. Leaning forwards, he moulded himself around the human's back, loving how perfectly they fit together, allowing him to create a veritable blanket of heat around his husband. One arm slipped around Aragorn's chest, just brushing across the swell of his stomach. At seven months into the pregnancy, it was impossible to miss the distension of his stomach, and many eyes were drawn to it in hallways. Aragorn's hand laced through the one of Legolas' which drew him close, pulling it possessively closed.

Feeling the nudge of Legolas' nose, nuzzling against the sensitive flesh at his neck, the human conceded, "Perhaps I did not."

"No indeed." Where the tip of his nose had been a moment before, Legolas pressed the gentlest of kisses and watched, amused as a wave of goosebumps raised at the site of his affections. Ai, he loved his husband's sensitivity.

Relishing in the heat from his body seeping into his own, Aragorn grumbled, "I hope you plan to wear a shirt during this altercation. It is not proper for the King's Consort to walk revealing himself to all and sundry as you run about the city."

"That sight is indeed for your eyes only," Legolas murmured. "And I note that you do not complain when you can see me clothed so sparsely."

"Why ought I to? I am your husband. It is fitting that only I should see you." Legolas' thumb ran up and down his knuckles where he had grasped his hand tightly.

"You are not alone in your wish to possess such sights alone," Legolas reminded him. He brought their joint hands to rest against Aragorn's stomach, ever so lightly. "I wish for no one to see this. That beautiful sight is reserved for me alone, human King."

Aragorn snorted to himself, somewhat dismissively, though, inside, his heart curled in pleasure and warmed the furthest reaches of his body. "It is yours." Part of him did not understand the elf's fascination with his rounded form; sometimes he felt far too large, too ungainly and, frankly, at times, too pathetic for Legolas' affections. Yet not once did they cease. "At times, I can not comprehend you, melda."

With a smirk lightening his voice, Legolas assured, "Never should you. How rapidly would you bore of me if you understood me completely?"

"Never." The human buried back into the embrace, trying to lessen the already negligible distance between himself and his husband. He knew he only had a few moments remaining with him, and though Legolas would return in mere hours' time… Aragorn wanted him by his side. When he was by himself, fear attempted to assail him, with horrific teasing ideas about possible futures where the child inside him would vanish, in a thousand different ways. The pain of losing his mother, his Ada… Anna. He could not suffer that so soon. When Legolas was there, his gentle reassurance and his constant joy at life with Aragorn drove it away. It barely crossed his mind. "Do not lose this skirmish of yours," he warned.

"When have you ever known me bested?" Legolas asked, with an easy laugh. His willingness to be carefree spurned from desire to calm his husband. He could feel his turbid thoughts.

"Many a time, and each occasion more fraught for my heart and your body than before."

Seized with the urge to wipe the darkness from his husband's voice, Legolas moved around so that he hovered over his husband, could meet his eyes and say, "In one to one combat, hands only, not a weapon in the vicinity." Aragorn wavered, thinking of occasions with himself when he was younger, but unwilling to raise them in case Legolas confessed, as Legolas had always suspected of him, that he had let him win.

Then he remembered. "With Glorfindel!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

"Glorfindel is an elf, and one of noble blood and millennia of training. This is a human." Legolas was careful not to slip into old Sindar habits and use a disdainful tone, and neutrally continued, "He has lived for two decades, meleth, he is but a child. He could not graze me. This is a spar and nothing more. A lesson for a feisty colt who has far underestimated his trainer." Restraining a sigh, Legolas said, "I have to leave you, meleth nin. Bardlet will not wait if he believes me to have slept rather than face a challenge."

Aragorn smothered a yawn with his free hand. "I will ensure that the children are roused and packed for the journey."

"I do not expect to be engaged for very long with this foolish youth," Legolas told him. He leant forwards and pressed a kiss to his husband's forehead. Almost reflexively, Aragorn's eyes fluttered closed. "Sleep for as long as you need. Atar said that he would supervise the children's breakfast if necessary. Do not rush, for you are excused from working so that you may rest."

If he could have stayed to sooth his husband to sleep, he would have done, however Bardlet and he had conversed with each other and planed already what to say to entice Crianth, the doubting soldier into a spar with Legolas in order to showcase the elf's talents. Legolas did not plan to waste that. His muscles were yearning to be stretched once more, and he could not remember the last time that he had practiced with his bow. His father had not mentioned it but, had he noticed, he would have been disgusted. They were at peace, but his talents ought not be laid to rest.

With Aragorn to look after the children, during the four months that he had away from work, perhaps Legolas could spare some times to dip his hand back into his arts. He knew that Elladan and Elrohir would be more than willing to help him to do so. He would not ask too much time form his husband however; it was not fair for him to leave the human by himself in charge of the children when he was so heavy and tired with the new baby.

These thoughts raced through his mind as he slipped out of the bed and pulled on a thin cotton shirt. April was warming, and the sun that would greet him would be trying its hardest to shine heat as well as light.

000

"Bardlet," Legolas said by way of greeting. The guard bowed his head in respect to his King's Consort, but then clasped Legolas' arm as the elf did him in a far more jovial attitude.

"He will be here in a few minutes, along with the others," Bardlet told him, softly, as the elf swung himself up onto the wall, to sit there.

"Am I going to surprise them? You have not warned them?" Legolas cautiously asked.

"I have not," Bardlet smirked up to the elf. "Although the majority of them you already know; the guards know that I hire for the royal detail those that I trust. I socialise through this and so many of the people who run with me here I have known for so long that I trust them. There are several royal guards in the group, and an almost equal number of young enthusiasts who wish to climb the ranks, young ones like Crianth."

Legolas frowned. "They do not always withstand the routine. That does not say much for their ambition or their strength."

"Exactly. That is just another test I put in their way, how long they can withstand the difficulty."

Soon enough, other guards began to gather around their leader, and Legolas abandoned his Royal "shop talk" with Bardlet to speak with two of his own guards, Padisen and Northam. Padisen had been with him for six years, and Northam had been with him for a decade, almost since the very beginning when Faramir had ordered him to have guards. It was long enough that Legolas had built up a rapport with them and knew much about their home lives, for example that Padisen had three children from two women, and Northam had only one son, twenty years old now but no woman; she had died.

When they began to run, there were eight of them, and the guards' feet pounded the streets, and Legolas' skipped lightly over them. Houses that they passed opened their doors to the sunrise and men joined them on the way. Bardlet nudged the elf ten minutes in. "That blonde there. That is him."

"Very good." Legolas sped up and caught up with the man in front. "I hear you are Crianth."

"My Lord Consort." His eyes widened, and blinked in surprise. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? You do not usually join in these outings."

"This ought to be relaxing for Bardlet, as he wishes to enjoy this. He can not if he is constantly tense because of my presence here," Legolas said with a shrug. "But I hear you have… ideas for my security. Please tell me more."

000

Just as breakfast began to wind down, Legolas snuck into the dining room. He came up from behind his husband, and leant over his shoulder to snatch a bun from the human's plate. Aragorn tried and failed to restrain a start of surprise. A reconciliatory kiss was pressed to the top of Aragorn's head, and then Legolas took his seat next to his husband.

"Did you win?" Aragorn asked. He reached over and tore away half of the roll for himself. There might be a basket of bread on the table, but it was not the same as the one which was stolen from him.

"Of course I won," Legolas said, with a hint f arrogance creeping into his tone. "There is not a single scratch on my body."

"What did you do Atar?" asked Rilluin. As he waited for the answer, he licked his thumb and wiped it across his plate, before sucking the crumbs from his thumb.

Legolas winced. "Please do not do that ion nin. You look like you belong in the slums on the bottom level, not at the foot of the throne in the King's House." He took a deep breath, allowing Rilluin to apologise, and having accepted it, answered the original question. "A man was foolish enough to talk about me behind my back to a close friend and describe me as 'delicate'."

At the distaste in his tone, both Cariad and Rilluin burst into laughter. Aragorn reached over and stroked his husband's arm. "They may laugh, but I like you like this."

"What do you mean 'like this'?" Legolas asked, outraged, brushing away the touch the human had intended to be comforting.

"You are an elf, Legolas. You are… somewhat fäe, particularly as a Mirkwood elf. You hide in your forests and keep your secrets."

"I keep no secret from you," Legolas said, earnestly.

"I know that," Aragorn exclaimed. "But someone who just watches from the distance, any citizen or any lower servant like a hallway guard…. You keep your lips pressed tight together, your face blank and you are both small and slight." Legolas ducked his head, somewhat embarrassed. "And you are beautiful but masculine at the same time – the strength you hide in that slender body you have radiates out at times. You confuse people, and you fascinate them."

"Stop it. The children are here," Legolas deferred, an interrupted his boys' laughter. "If you truly wish to learn what I have been doing, you will quiet… I had to prove that I was no fragile ornament in your Ada's trophy case. So I raced him to the end of the dawn city run, told him that I wanted to prove otherwise. He began trying to hold back to prevent hurt to me. But then he realised with how much ease I could defeat him and began trying harder."

"But you beat him?" Cariad asked, eagerness shining in his eyes.

"I did indeed," Legolas tugged up one cuff of the tunic he had changed into after washing, and then the other. "Now, what time is this to be dallying at the dining table? Boys please go and check that your things for the week are all packed, and that we can leave in half an hour."

Begrudgingly, the boys obeyed. Aragorn turned to his husband. "I note that you do not make a move out, or bid me leave."

"Of course not. I know very well that the three of us are packed, as I sorted our belongings out days ago," Legolas said, though he got to his feet. "Besides, I have a little girl who I have not greeted this morning." He lifted Liana from her chair and into his arms.

000

"Rilluin, will you hold Liana for me please?" asked Legolas.

The eldest child did not eve look up from his book. "No."

With a tut, Aragorn asked, "What happened to respecting your fathers?" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling irritated at the boys, and the way they jibed at each other in the confined space on this long journey.

Reluctantly, Rilluin replied, "Nothing happened. I am reading, and I am not going to stop reading just because you want to cuddle with Ada. You can do that when we get there."

Legolas was far calmer than his husband, for he had spent the past two hours with his daughter in his lap, playing with her and keeping her occupied – a near constant task. They had learnt months ago that she loved the rain, loved to listen to it patter down outside. It would soothe her journey to sleep. Now he could smell it in the air and was sure she could do. The anticipation had her excited, so Legolas had been distracted and therefore not too angered by the boys' antics. Therefore, he was far more gentle than his husband in his tone when he replied. "I do not wish to cuddle with Ada –" Next to him, he felt Aragorn bristle slightly. "-I would like you to hold Liantasse whilst I slice an apple for her and you can help feed it to her. Then you and Cariad can have apples as well."

"I do not want an apple!" Rilluin exclaimed.

"Then you do not have to have one, but I do want you to hold Liana," Legolas said, a hint of metal creeping into his voice, though it was not yet strong enough to be called steel. "You may not be hungry but she is. It is time for her snack."

"I will hold her for you, Atar," Cariad offered with a smile.

"Of course you will. Because you are so perfect," Rilluin said sarcastically.

Fearful that Rilluin's comments could become hurtful, Legolas made to intervene, however Aragorn cut across him, "Legolas do not be ridiculous and say yes. Cariad's feet do not even touch the floor. Liana will struggle, he will overbalance, we will go over a bump and I refuse to be responsible for the bloody nose which will be produced."

Legolas reached over and lay a gentle hand on his husband's shoulder, holding his daughter with the other hand. '_Hush melda, stop it. You are not going to help their tempers_.'

Aragorn snapped, _'Do not tell me what to do.'_

'_I have sparse patience for them also, when they are like this with each other. But they are brothers and they tired of travelling like this.'_

'_We all are.'_

"Stop talking to each other like that!" Cariad exclaimed. "It is rude. More rude than whispering at the table."

This time it was Aragorn who sighed out, "You are right. I am sorry. Sometimes we do not notice that we do it. It is as natural as talking like this to you now." He knew also that it was not fair of him to be grouchy. The coach shook and rattled the others about as much as it did him, though they did not have the weight equivalent to a barrel of water bouncing on their lap and pulling at the muscles of their abdomen. Somewhat fearful for his child – though the much more violent tumble from a cliff had little damaged Rilluin – Aragorn had placed one hand underneath his stomach and wrapped the other am around the top, keeping it securely in place. "But Cariad, thank you for the offer, indeed, but if we went over a bump she might get hurt. We can not risk that."

"I could cut the apple," Rilluin said resentfully. "I would do that."

"I do not trust any of you with human blood to hold it still, particularly you children. All I have is a belt knife which is very sharp and I am not having you cutting yourself," Legolas explained. "I know how wrong it will go."

"Then I will not do it," Rilluin stated.

Aragorn, who had been strongly considering lying down with his head in his husband's lap, despite the possible thread of apple peel, decided to put on and to the argument. "Rilluin I know that you are upset about leaving Breâl back home, but it was my decision to do that so do not punish your Atar or your sister. It is not god to take a very excitable dog in a small carriage like this, and I have not the energy to look after you and the dog."

"I would have looked after him," Rilluin mumbled.

"We know you would have, ion nin," Legolas said, softening his tone as Aragorn had. "But this is a holiday for us all to relax, and be calm. You do not have lessons, and Ada does not have his duties. Look at how tired he is." Legolas' hand brushed Aragorn's hair away from his face so that the boys could see.

"As a Healer, Rilluin, what would you prescribe me?" asked Aragorn, yawning as if to prove the point.

"A week or so of sleep and rest?" Rilluin said, hesitantly. "And some sunshine and maybe some tea."

"Can we give him that, do you think?" Legolas asked, his hand leaving Aragorn's forehead with a caress.

"Yes," the boys chorused.

"Hun-wy," Liana reminded her elvish father, not concerned with her human one's concerns.

Legolas merely looked up at his eldest child. "Well… alright Atar. I will take Liana."

"Thank you," Legolas said, in utter relief.

000

Not soon enough, two knocks were rapped at the top of the carriage."

"What does that mean?" Cariad asked, as the carriage began to slow.

Rilluin launched into an explanation before his fathers could. "Either that it is time to get out of the carriage, or that we should be very quick and arm ourselves because we have been outrun by our enemies."

Not fooled, Cariad said, "It is the first one. It is." He glanced across his fathers' faces, for reassurance, though they confirmed nothing. "It is the first one… it is Ada?!"

"Well Rilluin, I can not remember either…" Aragorn said, frowning in confusion. "Legolas?"

"I can not say that I know," Legolas cautiously said. "Perhaps we should arm ourselves."

"You are joking?" Cariad said with a nervous giggle.

Legolas gazed straight at his son, and with all solemnity told him, "You do not have to take arms. You take Liana and hide under the bench. Do not move until Ada or I tell you to come out." Next to him, Aragorn was checking his short sword was in place. "Rilluin, will you wait here and guard your siblings please?" The carriage was slowing to a walk, almost at a stop now.

"Alright Ada." Rilluin stared up at his father, but he was shaking, trembling.

"No!" There was a small squeak from Cariad. He was wide eyed with fear.

Rilluin snorted, and suddenly Aragorn began to chuckle. "I am sorry. I am sorry," Legolas said, bursting into laughter, unable to contain it anymore. "We are joking with you ion nin. Sorry."

"Your face!" Rilluin cackled. "You are too funny."

"You are so mean," Cariad exclaimed.

Standing, Legolas placed Liana on the floor f the carriage. He opened his arms, "You are just young and gullible and we took advantage of that. But later we will joke with Rilluin in the same way too, I am sure. Come on."

With a sigh, Cariad slipped down and accepted his father's embrace. However, in the arms, he jokingly thumped at his shoulder. "You are a bully."

"We are sorry," Aragorn said, "But come on now." The carriage had stopped. "Let us go. Out you get boys."

Legolas rose, and opened the door. He waited and the guards moved the steps in front of the carriage for the Royals to use. The elf carried Liana down and placed him on the grass. "Look, there is the house."

"Hoose," Liana hooted, gazing up at the building.

Rilluin and Cariad gazed up a the house as they disembarked from the carriage. "It is tiny!" Rilluin protested.

Cariad tutted. "It is cozy."

"We live in a castle, Cariad. This is… bitty," said Rilluin, crossly. "A hovel."

"This is no hovel," growled Cariad. "I have lived in one. Do not insult this beautiful house."

Legolas rolled his eyes at his children, and was glad at least one of his boys was grateful, but he had heard a soft moan from inside the carriage, and his husband had not yet exited. He trotted rapidly forwards, and skipped up the steps. "Aragorn?" He found his husband bent awkwardly over his stomach, his hand pressed to the small of his back. "Spasm?"

"Aye," Aragorn gasped out. The cramps in his back at the weight of his child had been increasing for the past few weeks. He had been full of bruises from sleeping on rocks, and so the spasm had been just another pain that Legolas had done his best to kiss away. With the twins, it was probable that the most damage had been made, with the size he had grown to. He ought to be wed to them by now but, "Give me a moment. It will pass and I will be able to stand up." His voice was panting ,as he worked through the pain that was swelling and pulsing, sparking out through the muscles, shooting through the nerves.

The warm elvish body pressed against the human's side, and a careful, searching hand massaged his back. Gentle fingers sough out the sources of the pain, pressing down into it and soothing it away. There was a whimper building in Aragorn's throat, and when Legolas' fingers dug into the flesh, the whimper escaped, and he flushed in embarrassment.

"A bad one, is it meleth?" Legolas asked, softly, a murmur in his husband's ear.

"It could be worse," confessed Aragorn, but he cold feel the agony seeping away, under Legolas' ministrations.

"How so?" Legolas quietly enquired. He leant forwards to press a kiss to his human's neck.

Aragorn's hand sought out Legolas' leg and squeezed gently. "I could be freezing cold, soaked in rain which had not ceased for three days, about to battle with a horde of orcs, putting my life, the lives of the two most precious people to me in danger."

Softly, Legolas told him, "That is never going to happen again. You will not be put in such a position."

"I could be without you."

"Also something I will never let come to pass," Legolas assured the human.

"Adaaaaa….. Ataaaar….." The fathers looked over to the doorway, and found Cariad there. "Come on! The guards are taking the luggage in . We want to go see the house."

"One moment, little one," Legolas said, "Your Ada's back is hurting. Give him a minute for it to get better."

"One minute then," Cariad said, with a warning in his voice, as he disappeared out of the room.

"I have very little control over my body at the moment. I can not promise that the pain will be gone in a minute, even with your care," Aragorn cautioned his husband.

With a chuckle, Legolas' arms swum around his waist, encircling the swell of his stomach. "I know very well that the pain has left you. That much I can tell from the bond. You are just relishing my company." Legolas darted up and pressed a kiss to his husband's temple.

Aragorn gave a groan, but one free from pain now. "Is that a crime now? And if so, I am King and can therefore decriminalise it."

"Come on, time for the children to be in charge," Legolas murmured. He took his husband's hand and tugged him out of the carriage.

Aragorn clambered out after his husband and approached the children, "What do you think of it? Of all the hard work that Atar has done to get us a nice home where we can escape to when regency becomes too much?"

"Is it fine from the outside, but what is the inside like?" requested Rilluin.

"The inside is wonderful," enthused Aragorn.

"But right now, all the guards are going in with the luggage, and we do not want to get in their way," Legolas told him. "Come round the back and I will show you the garden. That is something that I know you will enjoy." He leant down and scooped up his daughter, who had been trying to make a snail be a boat on the sea that was a muddy puddle. "Come on you, that is not a game fit for a princess, let alone a half-elven one," he said with a laugh, and a kiss on her cheek, as he led his husband and his children around the corner of the house.

Rilluin looked around the garden. "I do not understand. I just… There is only grass and flowerbeds."

Placing a hand on Rilluin's shoulder, Aragorn assured, "Look around. You will find it, I am sure."

"Is there a swing?" Cariad asked, scanning the trees around them.

"Oh Legolas, how could you forget a swing." Aragorn rolled his eyes at his husband, and received a gentle, teasing nudge in the side in response.

"If you wish to, we can build one later. The ground is for me, you are looking too low," Legolas said.

It took a moment before both boys looked up. Cariad was the one who gasped, "A tree house!"

Smugly, Rilluin corrected, "A talan."

With a frown, Cariad said, "I do not understand the difference."

"The difference is minimal, and not up for discussion," Legolas sternly said, disrupting any argument before it could start.

Cariad turned to look up at his father. "But I can not climb trees like Rilluin can." There were no large lower branches. "I can not climb up there, Atar!"

"Come here." Legolas held out his hand to his son, and once it was clutched in Cariad's, led him around to the other side of the tree. "That is why there is a ladder." Immediately, Rilluin launched himself at the rope and wood slat ladder, and began to scramble up it.

"Race you!" he shouted.

"Do not dare race," Legolas ordered. "Go up slowly. Do not get hurt. It is a long way to fall, and it is only because I thought you old enough to be mature that I built this for you." Cariad followed his brother up the tree at a far more sedate pace.

"Treh Hoose," cooed Liana. She struggled in Legolas' arms to get down, and always wanting to placate her, placed her on the ground. "Mie treh hoose." Her small, chubby fists clenched the thick rope of the ladder, and she tried to climb up on the first plank. She managed to get on and stood, crouched, swinging on the plank.

"Woah, sweet one, no!" Aragorn exclaimed, and Legolas rushed forwards to pluck her off the ladder. Her hands clung to the rope resolutely, and she swung where she stood. But Legolas could not leave her there, where her weight and her grip were so out of balance that she swung horizontally, her head tipped back so that she almost fell backwards.

"Let go," ordered Legolas, pulling carefully. He then tried to unhook her hands.

"Take care, Legolas," Aragorn said, nervously chiding.

There was the sound of creaking above Legolas' head, where the boys were tumbling around the tree house, but he was not worried. He had faith in his own ability and workmanship. And that of the workmen. If not, he would never have allowed his children near in the first place. "I am taking care," Legolas replied, irritated briefly at his husband's doubt. He positioned his knees beneath his daughter's head, to prevent any chance at all of injury. "Come on, little one. The tree house is for the big boys."

"I's big," Liana protested fitfully.

"Not big enough, I am afraid little one," Legolas said, apologetically. "Soon though, you will be big enough."

"Now!"

"Come, little one. You can have something the boys can not. I have a sugar loaf inside, waiting just for you," Legolas coaxed. "If you will let go. Come on."

Reluctantly, Liana let go and conceded to be picked up by her elvish father. "Schweet," she ordered, pouting.

"Yes my little love."

"You just had to bribe your daughter into letting go of a rape," Aragorn pointed out with a smirk.

"And you were no help at all," Legolas answered. He shifted his daughter in his arms. "Do you want to take Liana inside to get that sweet? It looks like it is going to rain, and neither of you should be allowed to get wet or cold."

Aragorn's hand went at once to his stomach. "'Tis true that I will be near to unable to climb up there to the boys."

Legolas held out his daughter, and Aragorn accepted her in a gentle hold. "Indeed I think it would be most unwise. Where will I find it?"

"One of the top cupboards. Away from small, prying hands," Legolas replied, grinning. Aragorn turned back to the house, and Legolas immediately scaled the rope ladder. He poked his head over the top of the floor, and found his boys deep in conversation about how to decorate the tree house. "How do you like it, boys?"

"It is brilliant!" Cariad enthused.

Rather than offer praise, Rilluin requested, "Can we sleep up here?"

The elf was prepared for that question. "Not tonight." There was a chorus of complaint form the boys, which Legolas interrupted. "When it is warmer, you may, in another two months, of course you may. With a guard stationed at the bottom."

Cariad raised hopeful green eyes. "May I too?"

"Yes, you may too, ion nin," Legolas promised. "Come on now. Come inside the house so that you can see the rest!"

000

Aragorn looked up and frowned at the clattering form the kitchen. As soon as Legolas had shown them the house, the boys had run back outside to their tree house, scavenging pillows, blankets and stools as they went to haul up to the lofty house. Surely now they were not now stealing food from the cupboards as well?

Liana was more than occupied playing with a ball with one hand and the other was full of her stick of sugar, so he left her to her own devices to head into the kitchen. "Legolas? What are you doing?" It was not the boys but the elf, and his back was turned against the rest of the world.

"Making lunch." Aragorn moved closer, so that he was stood by the elf's side at the large wooden table. The elf looked away from the slice of bread he was buttering to smile at his husband.

"There are servants around somewhere," Aragorn pointed out, his hand finding the other side of his husband's waist, and drawing him close.

With a smirk, Legolas said, "I believe the maids have found the guard houses and are flirting there. I did not build servants' quarters here."

Aragorn's head sought out his husband's shoulder. "How uncharitable. Though I know that we want our solitude."

Laying down the knife, Legolas moved to wrap his arms around his human's waist. "When was the last time that you cooked a meal?" he asked with a soft laugh. "On the journey with the Fellowship? And even then only would we do so when it was safe, and we had supplies, which was not frequently."

"The hobbits did like to cook so," Aragorn observed, as his husband's hand found his collar and began to play casually with it. "They could not understand why the smell of their food cooking was so… repulsive to me."

"They did not now you were pregnant," soothed the elf. He offered up a piece of honeycomb and bread to his husband, which was taken from his fingers quickly. "But I do. And though you may be past the sickness phase, I know how odd your appetite is at the moment."

"That is not my fault," Aragorn said defensively, around his mouthful.

Legolas was fast to assure him, "I know that. I know that very well. But I know also that you like that venison stew we had last week, and there is a cellar full of ingredients for our usage, freshly caught yesterday and bought for the dinner tonight."

Sighing in happiness, his mouth now empty, Aragorn asked, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"To be honest, I am not sure," Legolas jested with a grin. He pressed a fleeting kiss to his lover's cheek.

"Can I help you, melda?"

Reluctantly releasing his husband and returning to the loaf of bread, Legolas asked, "Could you get the plates out for me, please? There are some… somewhere, in one of the cupboards. I do not know which. And then fetch the boys in from the garden."

"Of course."

The plates were rapidly set out, and Aragorn returned to the garden. His pace rapidly increased when he heard shouting. Once again, Liana was clinging to the rope, and Cariad and Rilluin were leaning over the parapet of the tree house, shouting at her to climb down.

"Liana!" Aragorn exclaimed, his fast steps taking him quickly to the bottom of the tree. With a groan, he lowered himself down into a crouch, until he knelt on the floor. "Come away." His hands gently wrapped around her and tugged her away. She came away much more easily this second time, but whimpered in doing so.

"No, Da! Up," she pleaded. "Tre hoose. Yessies!" Her dark eyes widened in desperation. "Up."

"I know that you want to play with the big boys, selde nin, but you are too little. I am sorry. Come on, though, you can play with me and Atar. That is more fun, little one, I promise." He scanned the ground and found the bar of loaf sugar there, somewhat diminished in size from how it had originally been this morning when she had received it. "You got grass on your sweet!" he exclaimed, though he placed the sticky rod in his pocket.

"Dur-tay," Liana observed miserably.

Aragorn reached up to brush her curls out of her eyes. "I will wash it for you when we get inside, but for now, it is time to have dinner." He looked up at the tree house. "Boys!" he called out. "Come down. Atar has made lunch!"

Cariad peeked over the top. "If Atar has cooked… Atar never cooks. It could be poisonous."

"That is why he is eating it first. And it is only sandwiches," Aragorn assured him. "Come now. Come on down." He got to his feet slowly, carefully, with Liana in his arms, and his belly low in front of him. His balance was off and he gripped one of the rungs of the ladder when he was upright.

"Are you alright, my love?" asked Legolas' voice from behind the human. "With her?"

"I am fine," Aragorn said, though he turned towards the house to return to the kitchen so that he could put her down. "Are you?"

"I am not fine. You insulted my cooking." Legolas pretended to look upset and at once, Aragorn moved to sooth him.

"I lived off your cooking in the tents, and on many of the journeys we took. I know how good it is." He turned back to the boys. "Come on."

000

"Ada, will you play swordfighting with me?" Cariad asked his human father, who was sat at the bench of the dining table, nursing a steaming cup of tea. "Rilluin says that he will not because he can beat me with too much ease."

"That much is probably true," Aragorn conceded. "And that is only because he is older than you so is a little bit stronger, and he has had more practice. But no, ion nin. I can not wrestle and rough-house with you in this condition. I know that you would be careful, but I do not want to hurt he baby, if there was an accident."

Cariad's face fell. "I would be careful. We could use the wooden swords."

With a patient tone, Aragorn told him, "I know that. But even one misplaced lunge, or my own clumsiness, unaccustomed as I am to this weight… I will not risk it little one, forgive me." He smiled encouragingly. "Besides, you have only just been permitted to use the metal swords. It would be disappointing to go back to the wooden ones. Ask Atar, I suggest."

Wiping the disappointment from his face, Cariad scampered over to his elvish father, who had a basin of water in front of him, and was methodically cleaning up the plates from their dinner. "Atar…" he asked, nervously.

"Yes?" Legolas raised his eyebrows, as if he had not listened to the earlier conversation.

"Please, please, please will you play swordfighting with me?" begged Cariad, gripping his hands together.

Critically, Legolas asked, "When you wanted Ada before me?"

Cariad's eyes widened earnestly. "Only because you were busy!"

"Alright," Legolas said, slowly. "If you finish washing these, and maybe dry them with that cloth over there, I will put Liana in bed. Then I will."

"Thank you, Atar." He darted up to kiss his father's cheek, and he placed the wet cloth in his hand in response.

"Good boy. I will be back soon enough." Legolas slipped quickly out of the room and into the lounge. Aragorn had been playing with her when she had fallen asleep in the middle of the game, whilst Legolas had started preparations for their dinner – he was somewhat excited by returning to cooking. Not even when on patrols in Mirkwood did he cook, because no one would allow that from the King's son, even when he attempted to insist. Frowning down at his daughter, however, Legolas sighed, "Ai, you are a mess, Liana."

Perhaps the loaf sugar had been a bad idea, but Legolas had known that she would be disappointed after not being permitted to join her brothers in the tree house. It might be cheating to appease her thus, but he wanted her to smile. He had not, however, wanted her to get quite so sticky. Her hand was clutching the rock sugar still, and syrup was smeared around her mouth from where she had sucked it. Hair stuck there.

Legolas returned to the kitchen.

"Are you done? Can we play?" Cariad asked, bouncing up from the basin.

"No not just yet. I need a cloth. Aragorn, remind me never to give our daughter sweets again. She is a mess," Legolas ordered.

"You do not mean that," Aragorn said confidently.

With a weary exhale, Legolas admitted, "No I do not. But I have to clean her up, and will probably wake her with it, or she will wake instead with her face stuck to her pillow."

Aragorn had to take a gulp of tea to disguise his laugher, and received a roll of the eyes from Legolas as he passed him.

000

A cloth, gently handled, was wiped across Liana's face. But the water which soaked the cloth was cold, and she flailed, trying to push it away. Her father's voice hushed her, an the stick of sugar was peeled away from her hand. A cry of protest left her lips, and she was told again to quiet, as she was thoroughly cleaned and then lifted into her Atar's arms.

000

Cariad looked up eagerly from his drying up the moment that his elvish father walked in. "Can we go? Can we go? Please?"

"If you can go and find the swords you and Rilluin play with in the luggage," Legolas said, "Yes, but keep quiet up there because Liana is only sleeping lightly."

"Yes, Atar." Cariad almost skipped out of the room, a broad grin across his face.

Legolas watched him with a smile, yet I fell when his eyes fell on his husband. The human was gazing down at the mug of tea he held in his hand, as if it could entirely swallow him.

Gentle fingers slid underneath Aragorn's chin and tipped his jaw upwards. "Are you alright?" Legolas murmured, his voice coxing the human to meet his eyes. "You look dazed."

"I was thinking, that is all," Aragorn replied, forcing himself to smile to calm down his husband's worry.

Legolas frowned critically. "You are tired."

With a soft sigh, Aragorn leant against the elf's hand which had remained tracing his cheek. "My body does not believe that I am being permitted respite."

"But you are melda," Legolas softly pointed out. "Why not lie down? Sleep." A quick grin quirked his lips. "If Liana can, I am sure you may also."

"She is two. I am much older. I have not the excuse of her youth."

"You are pregnant. You have every excuse." Legolas slipped down to sit at Aragorn's side; the human's weight leant against him, almost immediately. "Go and lay down. Then maybe you and I can stay up a little later tonight." He grinned. "Take advantage of this."

Aragorn's eyes did flutter own, but he spoke all the same. "I… no. I would rather you just curled up with me tonight. Perhaps rub my feet if I am lucky." He sounded childishly hopeful.

"I believe that one I can do," Legolas said, his hand seeking out his husband's. "And you can tell me what you have been thinking about."

The human had no chance to respond, as Cariad returned to the room. His gleeful face fell when he saw his two fathers and their embrace. "Are you alright Ada? Can we still go?"

Drawing away from his lover, Legolas said, "Of course we can. We were just talking." Aragorn reached up for the elf's hand and pulled himself up to his feet.

"You make sure you beat him, ion nin," he ordered the child, his hand stroking his swollen stomach. The child inside kicked him, and prompted him to say, "Children of mine have spirit, and you ought to eat the elf versed in archery and knife play with swords."

"I will try," Cariad said, clutching the two short swords in his hands.

"Good boy." He ruffled his son's hair. "That is all I will ever ask from you. "He leant up to kiss his husband sweetly. "I will keep an eye on the dinner, and an ear out for the little one."

Legolas murmured his thanks and then followed his excited son out of the room.

000

Aragorn rolled on his side on the sofa, one of the books from the library Legolas had salvaged in his hands. His eyes glazed over and he could not discern a work, however, deep in thought as he was.

The sound of swords clanging outside, however slowly, drifted in from outside. The metallic scrapes however were coupled with cheery conversation and fragments of laughter, the young boy and his father having fun. Had Cariad been born… perhaps a dozen years earlier, there would have been a very different atmosphere to the games with iron. Every boy child had been needed to fight, as long as they could pick up a sword and swing it with some force. Aragorn was unspeakably grateful that no plump, youthful hands – and no grizzled, wrinkled ones either – would have to grasp a sword again during these times of peace. This was just play, and laughter was permitted.

Aragorn did not want his children to have the same childhood he had, feeling like he was being trained for battle. Their children would learn warcraft because it was necessary, as they were Princes and Princesses of a great Kingdom, and Rilluin would one day be King. They would not however, be cultured towards violence, and the heavy pressures of doom and war would not be upon them. They could learn to defend both themselves, and the Kingdom at leisure, and it could all be game to them. Hopefully, it would be that way for the rest of their lives. Aragorn grimaced; he wished that he could guarantee that for them, but in a Kingdom bordered with a place of such malevolence… It seemed too much to hope for that evil would stay at bay for an unlimited time.

"Ada?"

Aragorn started; he had not heard Rilluin's entrance – and dropped his book down to the seat of his sofa. "Ion nin."

"Ai, amin hiraetha Ada. I did not mean to make you lose your page," Rilluin exclaimed.

"I ought to have paid more attention to my surroundings," Aragorn said wearily, swinging his reluctant body around so that he was sitting up and could face his son. A frown quirked his brows as he scanned his child's face. "Are you alright, ion nin? You are pale, but you did not eat much at dinner so that was to expected." Rilluin's hand drifted to his stomach, and Aragorn saw the movement. "Are you ill little one?" In his concern, Aragorn slipped into the old endearment which Rilluin, in his maturity, took offence at.

With a nod, Rilluin whispered, "My stomach hurts. And I feel…" His forehead screwed up into creases of frustration. "…Just ill."

Using the seat's arm as a prop, Aragorn rose to his feet. Softly, he placed his hand on his son's forehead. "You are not warm."

"I am not lying!" There was a flash of worry in Rilluin's eyes – so very alike to Legolas' – which Aragorn could not stand to see.

He hastened to soothe, "I do not believe that you would. Certainly not about this, and most defiantly not when you are on holiday, and wishing to play." He ran his hand over his son's hair and commanded, "Go up to your bed. I will see you in a few minutes."

Before Rilluin left, his hand grasped briefly at Aragorn's, and he murmured, "Thank you Ada."

000

"Up a bit… just a little more force and you would have… nearly… There we go, move your feet. That is better… You want to break through your opponent's guard and to do that – ah well done! – you must overpower them. You must gain the ground. You have to find some advantage –"

"And their weakness!" Cariad shouted, remembering his lessons and interrupting his father's flow of encouragement and teaching. As he swung his sword again, he forced his father to dance a few steps backwards.

"What is my weakness?" probed Legolas.

As Cariad considered, a thrust almost broke under his arm. He had lost the offensive in the pause, but he was fast to dart backwards and bring his sword around in a clash of metal. "You do not have many… You are taller than me, stronger than me, and faster. More skilled than me."

"You may find that being smaller can work to your advantage," Legolas suggested. "Your lower swings can be very difficult for an opponent to block. The hobbits who saved this Kingdom did not let their height prevent them, and they came only to the height of my knee. They slew… perhaps not many, but several foes using swords this length. A lower swing may force me to crouch and lose my balance."

"You are not used to using swords this short, you do not move as close as you might," Cariad said. "Though that aids my defence but not my offense."

"What aids your offense is knowledge of your own weakness and your ability to remove your weakness or compensate if that is all you can," Legolas informed him, allowing the boy to gain the upper hand again.

Cariad was hesitant and it showed in his swing, which was less powerful than before. "I am not used to the heavy swords. I do not move as quickly, and my hand is often lower."

Legolas' gently patient voice encouraged, "And what can you do to fix that?"

"Practice?" Cariad asked.

A broad grin spread Legolas' lips. "Precisely. So much depends on practice, little one, and hopefully you will never need these skills truly, only in games like this. You are not training to be a squire, and then a knight! There is no war."

"This is fun!"

"Indeed." Legolas pleadingly offered up his hope that it would always be so, yet in his momentary distraction, Cariad, no doubt taking his advice to swing low, did so, and caught him across the shin with his blade. "Ai!" He had not in the least expected it, and the exclamation burst from his lips.

"Oh!" Cariad dropped the sword in surprise. It clattered where the hilt hit the cobbles of the path.

"Do not drop your weapon. Not ever," Legolas ordered, ignoring the injury almost entirely. It was a lesson the boy's other father had had difficulty retaining, Legolas recalled.

"But I hurt you! Atar you are bleeding." Scarlet was blossoming on Legolas' light coloured tights, and was rapidly spreading. "Sorry! I am… sorry, so, so sorry!" He looked horrified, and his hands covered his face to hide his shame.

"I let my guard down. It happens. This was your purpose," pointed out Legolas, with a smile that was forced, though Cariad did not see the fakery. "Come here." The boy looked fearful as he approached his father, which made Legolas' words come out as an unhappy sigh. "This is my fault, Cariad. Not yours. You have done very very well. Go and put the swords away, whilst I dress this. I will see you inside in a few minutes." He did not want his son to see the extent of the damage he had caused, and the cut felt deep. Determined not to show any pain, or even the hint of a limp, he headed inside, walking evenly.

000

"Rilluin, I have brought you a stone, hot from the fire," Aragorn said, by way of announcing his presence to his son, who was curled up, facing away from the door and therefore his father. "The heat will ease some of the pain."

"Thank you Ada," came the muffled response, and Aragorn entered the room, closing the door behind him with his foot.

He approached the bed with some caution, but Rilluin offered him a small smile when he came into his view, and allowed him to place the hot brick, wrapped in a towel, at his stomach. Almost immediately, Rilluin writhed away however. "Too hot!" he gasped.

"Forgive me," Aragorn requested, and leant to the bottom of the bed to snatch up an unused blanket and wrap the stone in it. "Any better?"

Rilluin tentatively wriggled forwards and then wrapped his arms around the stone, hugging it close against his body. "That is much better. Thank you Ada." He lay his head back wearily into the pillow.

"Would you like me to leave you alone?" Aragorn asked, softly, conscious of the child's wish for independence which repeated itself so frequently, as was wont in boys of this age, though the ages of half-elves were so oft different and confusing, particularly as Aragorn himself was not an average human.

There was a brief pause, before Rilluin decided, "No thank you Atar. Please stay for a little while. Keep me company."

Aragorn made a noise of agreement, and perched on the side of the bed.

"You can sit properly on it, Ada," Rilluin drawled, dry even in illness. Aragorn therefore, manoeuvred around so that he sat against the headboard, his long legs stretched out along the length of his son's curled body. "Mmm your legs are warm," Rilluin mumbled, and Aragorn was surprised to find him burying back against them. He clearly was ill.

"If you are cold, put some blankets on, foolish boy," Aragorn said with a chuckle, which rapidly transformed into a groan as he attempted to reach over the obstruction caused by his stomach to attain the blankets to pull over his son. He grasped them and tucked them around his son's curled form, draping excess over his own legs.

"I am not foolish I can get you to do it for me," Cariad replied with a devilish smirk.

They fell into silence, and Aragorn could once again hear the sounds of Legolas and Cariad's game. "They seem like they are having fun," he observed, to fill the quiet, and stave off the dreadful thoughts that were trying to enter him; his worries about how often he found his eldest child unwell.

Rilluin snorted and bitterly agreed, "Aye, they must without me."

"That is not true. I am sure that they would gain far more enjoyment – particularly your brother – if you were there to assist his attempts in slaying Atar." He ceased his jesting to say. "I know that you miss out when you are ill, but you can make up for it when you are better." Reaching out to brush a strand of hair away from Rilluin's eyes, he asked, "Is this why you were grumpy in the carriage?"

A blush coloured Rilluin's cheeks. "Yes. I am sorry for that."

Gravely, Aragorn said "You ought not to take out your bad feelings on others, but you are not the only one in this room to do so and repent heavily for his error soon enough."

"I tried to be good, playing with Cariad in the tree house. To make it better."

"I know it."

Aragorn thought they were to fall into quiet again, however, Rilluin suddenly exclaimed, "Why am I ill so much Ada? Cariad never feels ill and I always do."

"that is not true, Cariad falls sick also but…" Shamefully, Aragorn hung his head. "I fear your illnesses may be my doing in part. Though I did not mean for it." Rilluin looked up curiously at him, and the father was forced to continue, "You know from your healing lessons that when a person carries a baby, that baby is very delicate, and any changes can affect the baby. That is why women are supposed to have a lot of rest and good food for example when they are pregnant."

Remembering the stories, Rilluin warned, "You did not do that with me Ada."

"No I did not." Discomfited, Aragorn avoided his son's eyes. "I did not rest as much as I needed, nowhere close, and Atar gave me energy and gave me his share of food, the best of everything he had, but I was still fighting constantly, pushing my body, and was constantly stressed. And when you were born, you were before the right time, and you were so small, and… it has been said before that the children born of two men are weaker… Often they did not survive and that fear did not help either."

"The Kingdom needed you," Rilluin softly said, "The whole of middle earth needed you, from what I heard, and I do not blame you Ada. I have heard the stories. If you had not fought the evil away, you could not have hidden forever. I would probably be dead anyway and if not… I would not have been happy."

"Are you happy now?" Aragorn hesitantly asked. "Even after all your illnesses. Even though you are sometimes weaker because of them?"

"Yes," Rilluin said decisively.

Aragorn was seized with the urge to hug his child, and slipped down onto his side to do so, however awkwardly with the bulge of his youngest child at his abdomen. "I am glad," he murmured.

"When I get older, will I get stronger? I do not want to be a weak King," Rilluin said, nervous. He put up with the hug.

"I believe so, ion nin," Aragorn told him, "And if you are not physically, I know that you will be mentally. You are fair and you are clever, and you are loyal and empathic; all necessary attributes for the best of Kings."

Rilluin gave a pleased sigh. "Good. I think I am going to have a little sleep now."

"I shall leave you to do so." Aragorn obediently drew away and got to his feet. As he drew the curtains, blocking out the dull sunlight, he asked, "Would you like me to get you anything?"

"Some tea would be nice," Rilluin hopefully said.

"Then you shall have some."

Once downstairs, Aragorn placed the kettle over the fire, and stirred the stew whilst he waited for the water to heat. It smelt delicious and he was filled with impatience for dinner, which was hours away yet. He forced himself to turn away. A quick search of the shelves revealed cups to him, and he just returning to the fire when a bolt of pain shot through him. His hands shot to his stomach, his first thought for his unborn child. The cup went fling across the room and shattered with a crash which did not drown out a cry.

It took Aragorn a moment to realise that the cry had not been his, and indeed the pain was detached from him as well. That meant that it was Legolas' pain he had detected, through the bond. A shiver went through the man as he stood there: his husband was both more masterful and more graceful than himself. Aragorn was human and clumsy. He was the one who got himself hurt.

He did not think that he had ever felt pain through the bond from Legolas before. The last time the elf had been injured, it was in the battle at Helm's Deep, and Legolas had blocked off the bond from Aragorn, preventing him from realising that he was hurt. From Legolas, he felt only emotions usually, emotional pain among them, and sadness. The pain he had just felt was as clear as if Aragorn himself had been the injured party. He even knew that it had been Legolas' leg that had been hurt, his left shin.

What had it been like for the elf during Aragorn's pain? His labours? The bond flowed stronger when they touched, and for much of the time Legolas had been holding, if not all of him, at least his hand. That quirk of the bond which made making love so much more intense since it had been in place – and as it had been so achingly good before – may have turned into a curse during the birthings. If Aragorn had been in agony, what had Legolas suffered too, barely letting on. Yes they had discussed it, but Legolas had not told the extent of the bond, and Aragorn… had he been selfish? He shuddered again at the thought.

He had always been glad that he was the one carrying the children. During intimacy, Legolas was usually dominant, but not always, and emotionally he was usually in charge as well. But had he carried the children… The elf's body was so small, slight… Crianth was right that Legolas seemed delicate, even if he did not want to perceived as such, and he was truly probably stronger than Aragorn. But the image of the lithe, slim body hugely distended by a bulbous stomach the size that Aragorn was – oh the though of him with one alone, let alone the twins – was terrifying. He was so ethereal, slender, as if a strong wind could whip him away despite the hidden strength, the image was grossly wrong to Aragorn.

Though sure that the elf would have been beautiful still, that the curve of his stomach would have been held proud, he could not have borne to see Legolas suffer and hide it constantly, though he could not from him. The thought of his Legolas, so perfect, in the throes of labour doing as all elves did and strive to keep calm and serene though inside was a turmoil of agony… What if he had watched what he was grateful he never would, and had not noticed. Regret filled Aragorn. He had not thought. He had not comforted him.

The front door opened, and Aragorn rushed towards it, and his entering husband, avoiding the patch of shattered ceramic. With one look at the crimson, spreading stain on the elf's skin, Aragorn ordered, "Go into the lounge and sit down. I will find the healing supplies."

"Thank you." The look Legolas gave Aragorn was pure gratitude, and he was about to move into the lounge, when Aragorn's belated hand prevented him.

"..Where would I find the,?" he hesitantly asked.

With a regretful smile, Legolas informed him, "Our bathroom, on the top floor."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "How helpful."

"Indeed. But away from the children."

Legolas sat on the seat as directed, and placed his leg stretched out on the wooden table in front of him. Carefully, he peeled away his tights, over the wound, and the other leg as well. The initial sharp pain had reduced to a stinging, pulsing one. Giving up the tights as ruined, and sighing at the waste, he wadded them together, and pressed the fabric hard against the wound. Under examination, it was deeper than he had expected, the sword had thudded into the flesh, and blood welled up out of it, new rivulets forming swiftly though Legolas wiped them away repeatedly.

When Aragorn re-entered the room, it was to Legolas' grumble of, "I think you may have to stitch it."

"I may have to?" Aragorn asked, emphasising the pronoun. He sat carefully down on the table, next to Legolas' leg and teased, "How shall I? With my stomach, I can not see my feet, let alone reach yours properly."

"Just kneel on the floor by the table and I will keep my leg on it," Legolas said, with a hint of impatience which had been non-existent when Cariad was present. "I can not for I can not bring my leg close enough. I will have to bend it down."

Aware that Legolas was hurting, and his words would not be so clipped otherwise, Aragorn decided to keep quiet and cautiously pulled back the wad of fabric Legolas was pressing down. "You are doing as much damage like this meleth, with your leg tipped down. Let go and lay it out straight," Aragorn gently instructed, examining the wound.

Sarcastically, Legolas said, "We may as well request that Rilluin come in and do it. He wants to practice." He obeyed his husband's instruction however.

Aragorn used the leg of one of the tights to tie the wad down, tight, in the interim. "That will be no good. HE is not feeling well. He is in bed."

There was a sharp intake of breath which had nothing to do with pain. "Again? Is he alright?"

"Yes and no." Aragorn shrugged unhappily. "But I was making him a pain relieving tea with the herbs in the kitchen. Something tells me that you need it just as much, however." He rested his hand on his husband's unsullied leg, and murmured, "I will return to you in a few minutes. I will make that up for you and him before I start sticking needles into you."

"I appreciate that," Legolas said, a little more truthful now. "But send Cariad up with the cup to Rilluin, and then to check on Liantasse. I want him distracted from this."

"You will be telling me how this occurred when I return," Aragorn said by way of agreeing.

The human once again walked around the broken mug on his way into the kitchen, not wanting to kneel and clean it up on his hands and knees, for he might not get up again. The water on the fire was more than hot enough, and Aragorn had to lift the kettle handle with a towel, for the metal was much too hot.

He had two steaming mugs in his hands when he heard Cariad's approach. "Mind the floor!" he exclaimed as the boy entered. "Stay by the doorway."

"What happened?" Cariad wanted to know.

"I got a little excited with a mug," Aragorn brushed the question away with a half truth. "But I have a couple of jobs for you if that is alright, ion nin?"

"Of course. Shall I sweep up the mug?"

"No no," Aragorn was quick to say. "I do not want you to hurt yourself, for the shards are sharp. Can you first take this mug up to your brother, and be very quiet because Liana is asleep and Rilluin may be, then check on Liana. Then it would be good of you to go to the guard house – or one of them – and fetch a maid to clean up the mess I made and check on dinner, and draw up some water from the well, as I am to use the last for Atar's wound."

"And after all that?" Cariad asked.

"You may go and play whatever you like, and when I am done fixing your father, I will get you a treat for all your hard work," Aragorn promised.

"Alright." Cariad took the proffered mug from his father. "Is he alright?"

"He will indeed be if I can back to fix him," Aragorn said with a smirk. "Go, little one."

Legolas rolled his head back against the back of the chair, when his husband entered, "You took your time."

Aragorn sighed, "Forgive me." He knelt at the bottom of the sofa, on the floor at his husband's feet. "I thought that you were to be in charge of caring for my aching feet. Not the other way around." He uncovered the cut and set about daubing it with soft cotton dipped in cool water.

Reaching out to grasp his husband's shoulder, Legolas asked, "I am being careless, aren't I? Careless cruel?"

"Nay, not cruel… You are in pain, you are angry with yourself, and therefore irritated with me," Aragorn observed. "Bit how often have I been thus to you?"

"So I know how horrid it is, and should know better," Legolas said. He hung his head a little, and said, "I am sorry. Forgive me."

Aragorn looked up from threading his needle, and placed it on the side. "Stop it. I forgive you without any need for apologise. You are perfect at every other moment. I accept and love you so intensely – Legolas you could be as broken and flawed as Denethor and I would not care." He took the elf's hand away from his shoulder and brushed a feather light kiss against it. "I want to take care of you as I never have a chance to, but you do so frequently…. Nay near constantly for me." Legolas' eyes were hazed somewhat with pain, darkening in a way lust never would, and Aragorn knew that Legolas was not taking his words as comfort, but as a torture unto himself of all the times he remembered Aragorn suffering. "Drink the tea. It might make you tired, but it will dim the pain a little."

"It is not bad," Legolas deferred, but he raised the mug to his lips.

"You are always the strong one. Let it fall for a moment, melda. Let me fix you and kiss it better for a change."

000

Rilluin heard footsteps on the stairs behind him, and tutted, "You took your time, Ada."

"I am not Ada."

"Cariad?" Rilluin turned around to face the door, pulling the heavy hot stone around with him. He could see Cariad dithering in the doorway, though his room was dark. "Go away," he mumbled.

He knew there was probably a hurt expression on his brother's face as the hesitant reply came, "But Ada sent me. I have some tea for you." The shape of his brother became larger, as he walked closer. "Are you ill?"

Pushing himself up in the bed, Rilluin stated, "Obviously. Or I would not be in my bed in the middle of the day."

"Sorry," Cariad muttered. He offered the mug and Rilluin took it.

The stone mug was hot in his hands, and he blew at the steam which rose gracefully from the liquid. He took a tentative sniff. "It smells foul."

Cariad dragged a stool over to the side of the bed, uninvited, and sat. "That was my thought. I could get you some honey."

"Ada always put some in," Rilluin said confidently. "It is Uncle Elladan who sometimes forgets. He does not mean to though. Uncle Elrohir says it is because he has never had children."

"But neither has Uncle Ro!" exclaimed Cariad, and then, astonished, added, "Has he?"

"No, but he helped raise Ada in Rivendell, when he was a baby, much more than Uncle Elladan," Rilluin exclaimed. He knew that he could not put off downing the ghastly smelling tea, and so, reluctantly, raised the mug to his lips. In silence, Cariad watched him swallow, and then sputter at the last gulp. "I hate that."

"Not enough honey?" Cariad enquired.

"No… I do not think that any amount of honey could have helped that tea." Despite the taste, however, the warmth of the liquid was spreading from his throat to his stomach and all his flesh from there. His limbs began to feel heavier, and already the pain in his stomach began to lessen. He wanted Cariad to go away so that he could sleep, but first had to ask, "I heard a crash and a cry earlier. What happened?"

Unwillingly, Cariad told him, "Ada dropped a mug because he heard… at least I think it was because Atar got hurt in the sword fighting."

Rilluin raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean you hurt him?"

"Yes." Cariad braced himself for the retribution and the insults; they had not come from his fathers, but Rilluin was looser of tongue. However, all he heard was a great bellow of laughter from Rilluin, which he covered up with his hands when he remembered that Liana was sleeping.

"That is hilarious! Never let him forget it," Rilluin ordered.

"I want him to forget it. I do not want him to hate me."

Laying down again, Rilluin said, "I do not think Atar hates anyone... Perhaps that Enchantress they sometimes speak of, but she is gone now… I do not think he hates her, just resents her a little… Perhaps the orcs, but Ada says he pities them as well."

"Then I shall be the first!" Cariad looked horrified.

"Nonsense. You are the last person he could hate. You are sickeningly good. Now go away. I want to sleep," Rilluin grumbled.

Cariad trotted from the room.

000

The youngest boy did his jobs quickly, though in the short time it took, he was glad that his Ada wanted him busy. The fathers had explained that going to the house meant that they would all have to play a part in the running of it. Whilst Rilluin had complained, Cariad had not minded at all. It was odd in the castle to watch servants doing jobs which he used to do. It was more fun this way, of course, but sometimes it was nice to do… something simple.

However, those jobs were short and soon completely, and he hurried back into the house, from the guards' cabin, the heavy clouds gathering above his head. He had o see that his Atar was alright.

When he reached the lounge he paused in the doorway, as he had done with Rilluin. Well he certainly seemed alright… Ada sat straddling Atar's lap, kissing him fervently, pressed up against the elf's chest as far as he could. He was – no doubt – encouraged by Atar's hand at the small of his back. The other arm was around Ada's neck, but the hand held a glass of amber liquid, tilted slightly dangerously.

Cariad backed around the corridor and silently opened the front door. He then slammed the door closed.

"Ada? Atar?" Cariad called out, and when he once again came around to the doorway. Aragorn was sat next to Legolas, the image of self-restraint.

"Hello, little one," Ada said, with a smile. His cheeks were still slightly flushed, and his breath somewhat faster than usual.

"Are you alright?" Atar asked, eyes overbright as he raised the glass to his lips.

Moving into the room, Cariad protested, "I came to ask that question; you are the one who got hurt."

"Well I am fine." Atar gestured to his leg, and Cariad saw that his tights were clean, and there was just a small raised area where the bandage no doubt lay. "Ada fixed me and in.. maybe three days, the skin will be perfect again."

"That is fast!" surprise made Cariad exclaim.

"I am an elf. I do not stay down for long." There was that flicker of pride in his voice as was there whenever he spoke of his heritage. "And it honestly was not that bad. Unlike this." Legolas wrinkled his nose at the drink in his hand and turned to Aragorn. "I do not know why you drink this. Or why you got it, when alcohol has so little effect on me."

"It helps those who are normal," Aragorn chuckled.

"Human is not normal." Legolas placed the glass on the table, and his eyes flicked back to Cariad. The look was kind and almost too understanding. "What are you doing dithering by the door so, ion nin? Come here and give me a cuddle."

Cariad did not need asking twice, and fled at once into his Atar's hold. "I am sorry. Really, really I am."

Legolas' warm arms embraced him and pulled him close. How could he always be so gentle, and patient, and forgiving? Cariad did not understand. He had to remind himself that not all people were like his old father. But not all people were as nice to him or his current fathers were. "You have no reason to be. We let you use the metal swords because we know you will be responsible with them though you do not use them outside of practice with adults. The adults around you should be clever enough and practiced enough to compensate for you. I will spar with one of the twins when we return to show you that is my inattention today which caused this."

"And did you mean to hurt Atar?" Ada added.

"No!" Cariad's outrage spoke for itself.

"Then why would he blame you?"

The boy had no answer for that, and fell into silence. In the quiet, he saw one of Ada's hands sneaking around Atar's waist. There was a shiny white mark along his thumb and a crisscross of them along his knuckles.

"Will you have a scar?" Cariad asked.

Legolas pulled up his sleep to reveal his arm for examination. "I do not have a single scar on any part of my body. Not one. I am three thousand years old. I have accumulated my fair share of injuries. They do not mark me. This one will not either."

"Good," Cariad said.

"Yes, good." Aragorn's nose nudged against the elf's neck, nuzzling. "It would be a shame after all to ruin something so perfect."

"Perfect indeed," Legolas snorted, self-depreciatingly. "Were I perfect, I would have been actually concentrating when I had an armed, inexperienced, boy in front of me."

000

Aragorn lay on his bed, stretched out languorously on the new mattress, trying his best not to squirm in pleasure at the ministrations of his husband's hands upon his feet. "So good…" He sighed in rapture.

"I am just that," Legolas said. He pressed his thumbs into the arches of his husband's feet, and watched the waves of gratitude and the brief spark of pain which followed, though it quickly melted away into pure enjoyment.

"Even if you were defeated by an eight year old," Aragorn pointed out. He stifled a soft cry as Legolas' fingers sought out a particularly painful nerve.

"Do not tease me. I was just… thinking. He caught me off guard, when I was least ready for an attack," Legolas said, defensively. "And I was hardly defeated…"

"He drew first blood. You schooled me in the rules of combat. He won," Aragorn firmly stated. "Besides, you are least ready when you are sleeping, not when you are in the midst of a sword game."

Legolas' lips sealed closed, disinclining to answer his husband. His hands smoothed along the human's somewhat swollen sore ankles, but one eyebrow was slightly raised in irritation.

"How can I rely on you for protection, when I am in a fragile state such as this, when an eight year old defeats you?" teased Aragorn. When there was no smart answer forthcoming, Aragorn removed his eyes from the dark window which was being battered by raindrops and sat up, supporting himself on his elbows to look at his husband. He took one look at the elf's expression and groaned, not in pleasure, but in annoyance. "Oh melda, do not look like that. I am taunting you."

"I know," Legolas reluctantly said. "But I am tired and the effects of the tea are wearing away."

"Do you want me to make you some more?" asked Aragorn, sitting up properly.

There was a pause whilst the elf considered the offer, but then he declined. I think I would just like to sleep, once I have finished this."

Aragorn nodded towards the pillows. "Come here, foolish elf of mine." Legolas looked to protest, and the human snapped out, "Now." He pulled his feet out of his husband's grasp, and slipped under the covers himself. In a moment, the elf's arms were wrapped around him, cocooning him in the warmth, security and slight jealous possessiveness which Legolas' embraces always brought. "Do not be angry at me for mocking you. Your faults occur so infrequently that it is only fair I take advantage of them whilst I may. You are too perfect."

"Is that in itself a fault?" Legolas softly asked.

"What? To lack flaws? Not at all, melda." Aragorn's hand found his husband's broad forearm, and grasped it tight. "Did my teasing really hurt you? Can I make it up to you?"

With a smirk that was audible, Legolas said, "They did not, but yes you may."

Aragorn turned in the embrace to cup his husband's cheek with one hand. "Did you just request mindless praise and compliments from me?"

"Is that a crime?" Legolas replied, a question in kind.

"Not at all. It just amused me. I did not expect it of you. You are far more self confident than I am." Aragorn leant up to press a kiss to his husband's brow. "That is one of the wonderful things about you."

"What, else?" Legolas was playing the game now.

"Dinner was wonderful tonight. I would that you were to cook more frequently."

Legolas chuckled. "I suppose I excel at it somewhat more than you. I remember one occasion when you almost burnt down the campsite."

Remembering as well, Aragorn growled, "I believe you played a large part in that escapade."

"How so? I was not the one who was cooking," Legolas said, his innocent tone belied by the wicked glint in his eye.

"It is a wonder we managed to keep our relationship from Ada for so long," observed Aragorn. He reached up to twist a strand of the creamy silk of his husband's hair around his fingers. "I could not keep my eyes away from you. Let alone my hands .You are too beautiful."

Ducking his head in embarrassment, avoiding his husband's almost hungry gaze, Legolas asked, "Was I much better?"

A burst of laughter echoed from Aragorn. "You were the perfect example of modesty, keeping me contained."

"I started all of this."

Aragorn frowned, "And it shall not end for a good time yet. I am still of childbearing age – though that that is almost a hundred baffles the people here. I am here to love you for a long time yet."

Legolas' voice was low as he muttered, "A long time in your eyes."

"I wish I could fix that. I wish it was fair," Aragorn exclaimed. "You are by my side for almost all my life, yet only a fraction of yours. I can only hope that I bring a great meaning to that short time that we have." His hand traced his husband's lightly, playing with it, so that they brushed up against each other with the pressure of two feathers in the breeze.

"You do," Legolas promised.

Aragorn sighed, "You would not be in this odd mood if you were not hurting. You do not need my assurances or compliments, when all who know you know you deserve far more than me."

"Aragorn, no-"

"-Aragorn yes," Aragorn firmly said. "A human, King or no, who can only offer you a few measly decades in a city of stone, who labours you with the care of his children; children you never expected to be laboured with when you began this relationship. I stole you from the kingdom you ought to be ruling, and you might still have if not for me."

"You are also tired. You are talking nonsense, Legolas said. "Mirkwood fell under my father's reign. It would only have fallen harder if I, an inexperienced young King was for some reason ruling; children are only an unexpected blessing to me, and I adore caring for them. As for the stone city… anything for you, you know that surely?"

"But I do not deserve it." Aragorn shook his head. "Enough of this. Close your eyes." The beautiful blue orbs which had been fixed to his for the duration of the conversation were covered by delicate lids and sealed by fragile lashes. Aragorn leant forwards to place gentle kisses over first one then the other eye. "Go to sleep my dearest love, and when you wake in the morning, the pain will have diminished."

"Thank you melda," Legolas murmured. He reached out, eyes still closed, and drew the warm body of his husband back against himself. Warm and secure once again, Aragorn settled down for the night.

They had both fallen into the first confusingly grey stages of sleeping when there was a deafeningly loud bang, and a scorching white light flashed over their eyelids.

Both men sat bolt upright in their bed. One of Legolas' hands drew his husband into himself automatically. The other darted for the nightstand where, in the top drawer, lay his knife – or indeed one of them. Aragorn pulled the other way to reach the sword that usually lay there, before belatedly realising that he was no tin the King's House anymore.

Legolas was the first to realise there was no danger at all. He tugged at his husband's arm with a laugh. "There is no one here, Aragorn. It was thunder."

The relief which ran through Aragorn was visible in the relaxing of his shoulders and the harsh breath that he expelled from his lungs. "Ai!" he gasped. "I panicked." His hand rested on his chest. "There have been too many years of jumping at the slightest sound." Sucking in a long breath, he reclined against his husband.

"Far too many," Legolas agreed. He lay back against his pillow. "Come on my sweet one," he softly urged, "Back to sleep."

Aragorn settled down as well, resting against his husband's chest instead of the pillows. "Yes indeed," he mumbled.

Above them, the rain not only pelted down, but thunder rumbled and lighting crackled. "You are not going to be able to sleep with this noise are you?" Legolas asked after a few minutes, watching his husband as the storm raged.

"I was thinking of the children," Aragorn said. "I am a light sleeper sometimes, but Rilluin is far worse than me, and Cariad is downright jumpy. The boys will not be asleep, though Liana might be." Thunder rolled its heavy drumbeat again, and Aragorn raised his head. "Or perhaps not. We should get them up… and downstairs until it settles, where we can keep an eye on them. Check on them at the very least."

"I will get Rilluin and Liana if you will get Cariad," Legolas offered.

"I will take that deal."

"But you must light the fire down in the lounge…" The elf continued.

Aragorn hesitated, "I do not want to get down on my hands and knees again if I can avoid it, meleth."

"Then I will light the fire if you check on Cariad instead."

"A compromise that is acceptable to me." Aragorn said, "On the sole condition that you help me up."

"Not something that you ever have to ask for," Legolas chided, "What do you take me for?"

000

"Cariad what are you doing out of bed?"

Cariad jumped at the unexpected voice, and wrenched his head away from the window. "Ada!" He could not see in the darkness whether his father was smiling or not, just the outline of his shape in the light from the candles lit outside in the hallway. "Just… watching the storm outside. I could not sleep."

"No small wonder with all that noise outside," Aragorn's voice was gentle in the darkness, and Cariad relaxed some, as his human father walked further into the room. "But are you not scared ion nin?"

"No… It is all just a lot of noise," Cariad stated, and a moment later he was engulfed in a hug.

"That is so brave of you," Aragorn exclaimed. "I am very proud of you."

"Ada do not fuss so!" Cariad's hands pushed Aragorn's hug away.

Aragorn was glad for the dark, for he blushed slightly. "Of course, sorry little one. Would you like to come downstairs with me? Atar and your siblings will be coming as well if they are awake."

"Yes please," Cariad was smiling as he skipped out of the room.

000

Quietly, determined not to wake her up were she sleeping, Legolas crept into his daughter's room. A murmur of, "Tar?" greeted him however, and he grinned.

"Good evening selde nin," he hummed, his voice remaining soft in case the boys were still abed "Ada and I are both awake as well. This storm is loud, eh?"

"Yes," Liana said. She covered her ears as thunder rumbled outside.

"Have you been a good girl and stayed in bed all this time?" Legolas said, for his eyes had alighted upon the marks of small fingers and a nose which had been pressed against the long window. He nodded at then and Liana bowed her head.

"No sleep," she explained, her bark eyes large. It was clear to Legolas in moments like this, in the darkness that Liana and Rilluin both had his elvish vision for they met his eyes so unfalteringly in the dark, whereas his human son might have stumbled in the night before even finding him.

"Well maybe we should get up properly? Shall we go down and light a fire? Have a cuddle with Ada and the boys if they are awake?"

"No Tar," Liana protested, "Da n Tar."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "No boys for you?"

"No," Liana stubbornly repeated.

"Then I shall not be the one to force them upon you." Legolas pulled aside the covers and lifted his daughter into his arms. Not wanting her to get cold, he helped her put a jumper over her head. "Ennas mín ego, selda nin. Tula."Legolas announced her complete and beckoned her out of the door.

Legolas left the candle on the cupboard for his husband to take down; it was for more necessary for the human to be able to see. A shudder rippled through the elf at the mere thought of his husband toppling down the stairs at this stage in his pregnancy. "Tar?" Liana looked at her Atar in confusion, reaching up to lay her hand on his cheek.

Merely turning his head to kiss her soft, plump hand, Legolas descended the stairs with his daughter. "Will you help me to light the fire?" he asked, "Put the wood on?"

"No."

"No?" Legolas incredulously repeated. "And why not?"

"Ooutside!"

"No Liana, we are not going outside," Legolas patiently said. "It is not just rain, there is a storm! You might get hurt; we are not going out."

"Saes?" Liana asked. She did not forget that once, when she had asked very nicely, her Atar had let her go out in the rain with him, for no reason but to feel it. And she had loved it. But now he was not letting her.

"Sorry, selde nin," Legolas murmured, himself wishing that there was no lighting so that he could go outside with her, and feel the rain streaming down his skin as he always loved to do. "Not this time."

000

There was a candle lit in Rilluin's room, so Cariad and Aragorn had no problem entering with voices at a normal volume, particularly after having seen Legolas and Liana disappearing downstairs. "Good evening ion nin," Aragorn said, by was of announcement. "How are you feeling?"

The boy was curled around his stomach, with something of a grimace upon his face. "My stomach has starting hurting again."

Aragorn winced – he had forgotten that when the effect of the tea had ceased to work on Legolas, they would have on Rilluin as well. Apologetic, he moved forwards, leaving Cariad in the doorway, to say, "I will make you some more tea gladly, but you will have to eat something with it." Rilluin's grimace showed Aragorn exactly what he though of that idea, but the boy had refused to eat anything at dinner. Cariad had decided that to ensure his elvish father did not see it as an affront to his cooking, he had to eat his brother's portion as well as his own. It had taken a lot of persuading from Legolas to assure his son that he did not mind at all.

"No Ada, please!"

"Maybe some toast," suggested Cariad. "We can all have some."

"You can not possibly be hungry after all you ate, little one!" Aragorn disbelievingly exclaimed. "Can you?"

Cariad twisted uncomfortable under the scrutiny. "Maybe…" The boy turned to his brother to avoid his chuckling father's amazement. "We are all going down because we can not sleep with the noise of the storm."

Reluctantly Rilluin said, "Alright then."

He began to pull himself to his feet, and Aragorn murmured, "Vanimo seldo." He received a glare from his son for calling him a good boy.

000

"I love toast," Cariad said around a mouthful of crumbs.

"Close your mouth when you are talking please," Aragorn said, patiently, as he cut Liana's toast into smaller pieces for her. She was repeatedly grabbing at the air as she waited for it to be passed to her. "Yes my little one, I am coming."

"As is yours, melda," Legolas said, looking up from the poker which held the bread.

Aragorn mouthed his thanks, for next to Cariad on the floor, lay Rilluin, his head cushioned on his elvish father's leg. He had taken a few perfunctory bits of his toast, which had been made first, guzzled the tea and then lay on the floor for sleep to come. He had been slightly more than half asleep when he had sought out his Atar's lap for use as a pillow.

Cariad piped up again when he ducked down to allow his father to pass the newly toasted bread over his head. "Can we do this more often? I like it."

The fathers glanced at each other and Legolas asked, "Do what precisely?"

"Have parties in the dark, and eat toast, and just all be together."

"We will be together a lot in the next few months," Aragorn said with a shrug. "I will not be working, and will be spending al my time in our corridor. I would not worry."

"But not in the dark!" Cariad exclaimed. On the seat, Liana clapped her hands triumphantly as her father passed her the plate of sliced toast.

"What do you say?" Legolas asked, as Liana put one of the slices in her mouth.

"Ta," the girl obediently said.

"Hey, you did not tell her off for speaking with her mouth full! Cariad protested.

"That is because she is a baby and she does not know much better. She does not learn like you do in lessons but from what she sees. You have to set the example for her," Legolas said.

"Fine," Cariad sighed. His tone expressed that he claimed a falsehood.

"There is not one rule for you and one for her, I promise," Aragorn soothed. "We just have to be easier on her because she is younger."

Before Cariad could protest, Legolas cut across him, softly saying, "Aragorn lower your voice please. Rilluin is sleeping. How strong did you make his tea?"

"He was hurting… Fairly strong therefore," Aragorn conceded. "Yours is slightly weaker. And he is smaller. The effect of it will not send you to sleep as it does him."

"'m not asleep," came the soft mumble from Rilluin.

"Of course you are not," Legolas said cynically. "That is why your head rests on my knee."

"Does it?" Rilluin raised his head, as if he had not noticed, and crawled up to take one of the chairs for himself. This left Legolas' free to immediately stand and slip behind Aragorn on he sofa. The human allowed his husband to rearrange himself so that the elf sat sideways on to the sofa, and Aragorn himself could sit between his legs and relax there.

There was a giggle from Cariad as he watched his brother's eyes closing already as he sunk into the soft pillows of the sofa. "Oh dear. Perhaps we ought to have left him in bed."

Rain lashed at the windows, throwing the faces of the company into a sharp and almost unpleasant relief. Thunder rumbled and it caused Rilluin to jump in his stupor. "Or perhaps not," Aragorn said, with an amused chuckle.

Liana clambered up her father's legs and moved to rest against his stomach. "Careful Liantasse," Aragorn was grateful to hear Legolas warn. The elf's hands rapidly slid around to cup the human's distended stomach with care. It meant that Liana leant against his hands first, and the baby was protected from any additional weight.

"Toast?" The thankful human offered up some of his snack over his shoulder. Legolas took a bite, but even his dainty manners could not prevent crumbs scattering over Aragorn's night shirt. Aragorn snorted at the mess. "Perhaps you ought to have brought the bog to clean up the mess."

Legolas had bread in his mouth, and so Cariad answered for him. "Do not say so so loud in front of Rilluin, or he will offer to go back home and get him for you."

"Precisely," Legolas said.

On Aragorn's lap, Liana had seen the interaction between her parents, and held up a square of her toast. "Tar? Ant som?"

Smiling at her sweetly, Legolas replied, "No thank you little one. I have already eaten some. You eat yours up like a good girl." Legolas felt a nudge against his hand, and grinned. "Turnip is saying hello."

Cariad's head poked up from the floor. "Can I feel? Because I remember I felt Liana and Anna kick last time."

Knowing full well how reluctant his husband was to allow those who were not himself to touch his stomach when he was pregnant, Legolas tensed. Aragorn however nodded. "Come on over, ion nin."

Legolas reached around his husband therefore to pick up Liana and hold her against his side to allow Cariad to feel his lover's stomach. "Toast!" she complained. Obeying, as ever, his daughter, Aragorn passed back the plate.

Nervously, Cariad perched on the edge of the seat. It was Aragorn who reached out to him and took his hands in his own to guide the child's touch to his stomach. It took a moment for Cariad to find the kicking, and then a grin spread across his face. "It is so weird!" he exclaimed.

"Well thank you very much little one," Aragorn growled. "I have been told how odd I am."

"Do not say that," Legolas murmured, placing a light kiss on his husband's ear, before returning his attentions to their daughter.

"Why have you got red marks on your stomach?" Cariad asked curiously tilting his head to see where his human father's night shirt revealed his skin.

Blushing, embarrassed, Aragorn pulled his shirt down. "Where my skin has stretched by the size of the babies and water inside me, it leaves some marks. It adds to the many other marks all over my body."

Legolas' fingers stroked through his hair. "I do not mind."

"You never do," Aragorn muttered resentfully. "You are always too nice. And your body far too perfect for mine."

"Stop that now," Ordered Legolas, knowing well that his husband was emotionally volatile at the moment, dwelling on his troubling thoughts – ones which he normally would just brush aside with ease. He had to be cut off before it upset him, particularly in front of the children. "Or I will go upstairs to bed, and leave you here."

Reluctantly and somewhat resentfully, Aragorn quieted, so Legolas changed the subject. "We still do not have a name for little Turnip. Do you have any ideas ion nin?"

000

Comfortably pillowed on his husband's chest, seated between his legs, Aragorn sighed happily. "We should take them upstairs to bed," he observed, glancing around the room at their three sleeping children.

"Do you mean that I should take them?" Legolas asked, teasing, "As you will not be carrying them up?"

"Yes," Aragorn said, smiling up at his husband coyly.

"In a minute," Legolas promised. He lowered his mouth to his husband's smiling one. The human lined up into the kiss, hungry for the sweetness his husband offered. The contact only broke away unwillingly, but the feeling lingered, for minute afterwards. "How I love you," the elf breathed, reverent of the man that was his.

"I am sorry," Aragorn blurted out.

In surprise, Legolas blinked. "What for, my love?" He frowned. "What have you done..?"

Looking into the utterly bemused face of his husband, Aragorn whispered, "For everything. For doubting you the other month, for allowing my guard to push you against a wall and let you feel threatened. For letting you down, all the times that I do."

"I did not feel threatened," Aragorn felt a small spark of amusement at his husband's defiance, but it quickly died away as he hastened to continue explaining.

"I am just so cruel to you sometimes. I do not know why, and I am so sorry… It is as if I can not deal with being happy, and… I am sorry."

"Aragorn, you are daft; when I have forgiven all about that. Why do you dwell on things like this?" Legolas used one of his fingertips to tilt the human's chin upwards so he could look into his eyes, and simply asked, "Why?"

"You stopped me talking – you distracted me – you always do when you see that I am going to get upset. I do not want you to have to do that. I do not want to have things to be upset about that I can banish when I can not confront my emotions."

Legolas' hands went around his husband's waist and he pulled him upwards into a tight embrace. "I accept your unnecessary apology, my foolish, foolish husband."

Full of protests, Aragorn complained, "Tis not unnecessary! I ordered my men to manhandle you!"

"Only because you were so angry, and I would have been angry too were I you. That you were so angry showed me how much you care. That is an insurance I relish." His finger stroked lightly at the soft skin, toughened by his prickly stubble. "So stop now."

Aragorn buried his head into his husband's neck, pulling himself up to hide there. "Why are you so nice?"

With a chuckle, Legolas pressed a kiss to the top of his husband's hair. "Because I am too happy with you in my arms to ever be angry."

"You are so frustrating," Aragorn moaned, clinging to his husband's neck.

"I know that, very well. Now kiss me and go upstairs to bed before you fall asleep on my chest. Forget all about the bad times, for they are gone. I will take the children up to bed."

**A/N: Kaylee716 is who you have to thank for forcing me to write, but this chapter's been in my head for so long… My muse keeps pestering me… It's bad times. But maybe this surprise chapter will help my absence some! I have such bad resilience… Review if you love me!**


	55. Old Arguments

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Soft kisses were pressed along Legolas' chin by rough lips. When the caresses reached his ear, he was wrenched further towards consciousness, as well Aragorn knew he might be. "Go back to sleep," Legolas growled, eyes tight closed. "There are hours before dawn. There are therefore hours before I open my eyes."

"I can not sleep," whispered Aragorn, stroking the sensitive skin at the crook of Legolas' neck with gentle, teasing fingers. "And there are only three hours until dawn."

Reluctantly, concerned for his husband, Legolas' eyes cracked open. "Have you managed to sleep at all?"

Aragorn shrugged his shoulders. "A little." Legolas reached out to caress the cheek which was pillowed on his chest. It was paler, more gaunt, than it ought to be, and the dark bags underneath his eyes worried the elf greatly.

With a soft groan, Legolas sat up. "You must go back to sleep, meleth."

"I can not!"

Wishing desperately that Aragorn was feeling better, Legolas sighed, "Come into my arms then and just rest." It was not the first time this week that Aragorn had woken him so.

Resentfully, Aragorn did so. "When did you stop being fun? We could go outside of here, we could stay in here but be awake, yet all you wish to do is sleep. You are not fun anymore." Despite the harsh if teasing words, Aragorn snuggled back into the warm arms of his husband.

"I am fun. Do not deny me that, meleth." Legolas' lips nuzzled against his husband's ear. "Though I will be serious for a moment, because I am worried about you: are you not tired?"

"I am. That is the problem," Aragorn replied, gruffly. "I have slept a little, but not overly much. And that appears to have just increased the exhaustion."

"Are you hungry?"

"No..."

"For I will go to the kitchens for you if you wish."

"I am not."

"Are you being bothered by something? Is the little one kicking?"

"No, Turnip is just fine."

"Not your thoughts then?"

"Stop talking and just come out will you please my love?"

Legolas sighed in exasperation. "If you are patient, you will be able to sleep; I know it. You always seem to, I know that." Incitingly, Legolas stroked up and down his husband's chest. "If you would just close your eyes."

Resentful that his husband was not taking him seriously, Aragorn complained, "I have been doing that for many hours. I am going to get up."

Just as stubborn as his lover, Legolas stated, "I am afraid that I am not going to move from here. And will be here for when you tire and wish for company when you sleep."

Aragorn, irritated, moved away from his husband, sliding out of his arms. He attempted one last time to entice him out of the bed. "Please?"

"I will be here," murmured Legolas. "Whilst you throw the night staff into uproar."

Observing his lover's smirk, Aragorn said, "You do still have that fun spirit inside you, if that amuses you."

"Perhaps..." Legolas said, smirking that feral and enigmatic grin which Aragorn adored. He could still see that his lover was annoyed, despite his joke. "Come here," he replied, and pressed a gentle kiss to his husband's lips when the human obeyed. "I love you so."

"I know," Aragorn smiled as he went back to his cupboard to look for his clothes. "I may be back. I do not know."

000

"You are late," growled Elrohir, from the darkness of his and his brother's bedroom.

"I was in Fiela's room, as well you know," replied Elladan. He closed the door behind him, and threw his bag to the floor. Without looking at his twin, who was curled in his chair, he began to strip and change into his night clothes. "I have every right to be with her."

This did not sooth his twin's annoyance. "I have been waiting for you to come back. I did not know if you would."

"Well I am, toron nin, so calm down would you?"

"Do not order me to calm down; you are the one who disappeared."

He pulled his shirt over his head and strode derisively towards his twin. "This argument has happened before. Let us not have it again. Do not be jealous of my attentions." He swooped down to plant a gentle kiss to the crown of his brother's head. "You are always the one who comes first. You know that."

"Do I?" Elrohir raised a cynical eyebrow.

"Yes you do. She is just a distraction from this uncultured human city," Elladan promised, his fingers trailing down his twin's cheek.

Elrohir sighed, "Were it not for Aragorn... I want to sail El. I want to see Ada and Naneth again. I want to cease speaking this vile human tongue." Furiously, he ranted, "I want to... there are not enough Imladrins who remained here, though there are many others from Mirkwood."

From behind, Elladan wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders. "And there are not even enough of them. There are far too many humans and we the only Peredhil." He leant further down to murmur, "But we have always been so. Why does this affect you now?"

"Because I am tired and because you have been gone for so long, with a human girl at that," grumbled Elrohir.

"You are far too possessive of me."

With snort, Elrohir replied, "As you are of me when I find myself a partner."

"I am allowed to be jealous; I am the elder twin." His hand sought out his brother's hand. "Forget your irritation for now and forgive me."

Elrohir scanned Elladan's face, "If you will permit me to unbraid your hair. It is... ruffled."

With a sigh, Elrohir conceded.

000

Aragorn, creeping down the corridor to avoid waking his children, heard conversation from his brothers' room. He rapidly decided that he would prefer to talk to them than go to the library to hole up and antisocially read. "El?" He softly called. "Can I come in?"

The soft rumble of talking ceased, and a moment later, the door opened. "Why aren't you sleeping?" Elladan asked abrasively.

"Why aren't you?" Aragorn responded, his own slight residual irritation at his abandonment from his husband responding to his brother's.

"Because I am allowed to be. I am not carrying the heir of my kingdom and in need of a lot of sleep," Elladan snapped out.

"I can not sleep."

Elrohir's voice came from the darkness behind Elladan. "Let him in, Elladan."

Reluctantly, Elladan moved back to allow his foster brother past, and gave a mocking bow. "Morning," Aragorn said, directing his greeting to the younger twin and ignoring his elder brother entirely.

"Welcome toron." Elrohir rose from his seat to embrace his brother. "Please excuse Elladan's mood. That is my fault."

"And I was having a very nice evening... night... until I came back to beration."

"And we were just about to go to sleep when you knocked," added Elrohir.

"I will go," Aragorn said at once. "You must sleep as well."

With a soft laugh, Elrohir said, "Rarely do we get a chance to talk to you by yourself. Sit down toron, and I will go down to the kitchen and get wine and juice for you Aragorn. We can make a night of it."

"Alright..." Aragorn watched Elrohir leave the room, before throwing himself down into a seat and deciding to ask, "What have you been doing? He is too merry... forcibly so. And you are irritated."

"I have been seeing someone. He does not like it." Elladan knew that if he did not tell his husband, Elrohir would. Resigned to that, he would rather tell Aragorn himself. He joined Aragorn, sitting down at his level, on the seat Elrohir had vacated. It was still warm, and the plush fabric welcomed the elf's body it was suited to Elrohir's body, moulded thus, and not as comfortable as Elladan's identical one.

Cynically, Aragorn snorted. "Even I remember times when Elrohir has been coupled, and you have protested so fiercely that the suitor has fled!" Sitting back in the chair, his tender back arching to accommodate his swollen stomach which was splayed out in his lap, he continued, "You are a hypocrite."

"I know it. I do," confessed Elladan. "And I protest on those occasions far more than he does. He attacks only me, whereas I will shout my jealousy at those who dare look twice at him. He is a better person than I am." It hurts to confess that, but it was not news to his foster brother. Whenever, in the time before Legolas' presence became constant, Aragorn had found himself troubled, it was to Elrohir that he confessed those issues to. Elladan had observed those patterns over years and had learnt to accept it, however much it hurt. Though he would never confess it, he sometimes wished he could be a nicer person. It was only natural that Aragorn would bond closer with the person who had cared for him primarily when he was child.

Aragorn was talking however, and Elladan forced his attention back to the person who had occupied his thoughts.

"Neither of you want the other to hurt, but neither do you wish the other to be happy without you," the human observed. "You have been together for centuries. His reaction - and yours when the situations are reversed is reversed - is entirely normal. I doubt he blames you."

"He ought to," Elladan sighed. "He also ought to know that I love him more than any woman who distracts me from this human city."

"So tell him as much," Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Reassure him as much. Tell him why it is that you come back here after your... felicitations. Besides, he will not begrudge you happiness. You know that as well as I. And does she make you happy?"

Elladan's expression turned thoughtful for a moment. "I... yes, yes she does."

"Good." Aragorn seemed triumphant. "Now you just have to tell Elrohir that you can love him as well, and ensure that she does not fall into my situation." He patted his swollen stomach happily.

"I am the Healer here brother mine," Elladan tersely said. "Speaking of which, you have grown big I observe. Impressively so, for eight months pregnant with only one child. You look healthy."

Aragorn was not listening to the compliment. "Only one child? Is one nephew or niece not enough for you? Turnip is so large that I can barely move for him or her to kick me anymore!"

With a smirk, Elladan corrected him. "I only meant in comparison to when you carried the twins. I remember Naneth... she once said how much more difficult it was carrying us compared with Arwen. And it makes sense."

"tis true." Aragorn's head tipped back against the headrest of the chair, and he heavily exhaled. "At least they did not sit on my bladder as much as this one. And I had an excuse to feel as fat as I did because I was carrying twins. Now I feel far too large."

Elladan smirked as his brother, as the human forced himself to his feet. "You are carrying a big child that is all. Bathroom is there."

"Thank you." Affectionately, Aragorn clasped his brother's shoulder on his way past. "I can hear Elrohir coming back-"

Elladan too had heard his brother talking to one of the guards on night duty

"-So talk to him." He disappeared out of the room, leaving his brother on his own.

In the semi-dark room, Elladan sighed to himself. "That human…"

He heard the creaking of the door, and Elrohir entered. "That human indeed..." He concurred. "What are we to do with him?"

Elladan stood and joked, "Well as you can see, I have solved that dilemma for you; he has gone."

"To the bathroom, I heard," Elrohir smiled appreciatively when Elladan took the jug of apple juice and the glasses from him, leaving the younger twin with only the wine bottle. "I suppose we could always lock him in there if he continues to keep us awake."

"An idea certainly not appropriate, as I think Legolas will... well... murder us. He is terrifying when he is angry, and I am not afraid to admit it. Surely you remember that?"

"He was injured by a child just the other week. I may not feel too threatened by him and he has been domesticated... A house-trained elf, full of domesticity. I am not scared of him," Elladan said smugly, kneeling at the grate of the fire to nurse it into larger flames.

Elrohir leaned past him with a splint, lit it, and proceeded around the room with it to light the many candles there, brightening the room for their human brother because humans seemed to find sitting in the dark antisocial. Though Aragorn was raised as an elf, and would therefore not be inclined to mind, he might appreciate the gesture. "Were you nice to him?" enquired Elrohir.

Offended, the elder twin snapped out, "Of course I was. I might not be best friends with him as you are, but that does not mean I am automatically cruel to him. Just because I find myself tired of living here in this human world does not mean I will not stay for my love of him, or of you."

"What is bothering you today? You normally come back from that woman's house in a good mood, which I find not surprising," Elrohir demanded.

"You... firstly she is not that woman! Her name is Fiela as well you know! Secondly, you are the problem this night; I come back at night to you. I came back to sleep next to you. Because I love you more than I do her at this point. She who is no doubt only a passing fancy if you have your way. And it must be a passing fancy because she is human and I am an elf! I can not put myself through what Legolas does."

"Do you really think Legolas suffers so much because of my race?" Aragorn emerged from the bathroom, drying his hands on his britches to catch the tail end of the conversation. "You have sharper eyes than me, and more empathy than me in all my human bluntness. He can close off the bond from me. Does it hurt him so much?"

"I do not know! This is not about you," Elladan growled.

"I was not trying to make it so. I told you to talk, not shout at each other," Aragorn snarled back at his brother.

"We do not need to talk," Elrohir tersely decided, and flung himself down into his chair. "We have this argument every time one of us finds a partner! It has all been said!"

Elladan poured out a large glass of wine for himself and tipped the entire volume down his throat. He was pouring another almost immediately after, before flopping down into his own seat. This glass he sipped from more sedately.

Aragorn glanced from one mirror image to the other before saying, "I shall pour myself a drink then shall I? Elrohir, would you like one?"

"Please toron nin," sighed Elrohir, his head finding its way into his hands, and muffling the words.

He only emerged from the fingery cave when Aragorn nudged his hand with the glass.

"Bring it," the human ordered, his voice harsh, at least for him.

Elrohir, however, did not listen to him, and merely held the glass in tight hands. "El, can we not... can we please ignore this argument tonight? You are right that we have it every time one of us finds ourselves a partner. It does not work. So..."

"We should just enjoy our brother's exclusive company for now. I agree."

"Thank you." Aragorn took a seat at the end of his brothers' bed.

000

"Aragorn?" Elladan chuckled as he turned his youngest brother's face to the side. The human's eyes fluttered but he did not move any more than that. "These humans have no resilience. He is asleep."

Elrohir stretched backwards in his seat. "Let him rest."

Murmuring his agreement, Elladan then said, "If he can not sleep at will and it takes exhaustion to calm him enough for sleep... It may not be healthiest to permit him to find such fatigue that he is so near to collapse, but I would rather he found some."

"So we are to surrender our bed to him for a while? At least I can not think of anyone I would rather give it up to." Elrohir joined his twin at the side of their brother's rest, and slid a light sheet over him, refusing to allow him to get cold. Despite the relatively high temperatures which were sure to occur on this late spring day, it was not warm yet.

"Someone ought to tell Legolas where his husband is before he panics," Elladan pointed out.

"I imagine that you are not advocating yourself for that role then?" Elrohir asked quirking his eyebrows. When Elladan merely shrugged, Elrohir breathed, "The same old Elladan I see. I thought you might be apologetic for an hour." With that, he twisted around, seized the mug of tea he had intended for Aragorn and stormed out of the room.

He marched through the hallways, ignoring the salutations which were called out in his direction for the first part, but by the end he had calmed down enough to recall himself and still effectively so that he remembered to creep into Aragorn and Legolas' room in case the elf was asleep. The King's Consort lay curled in the large bed, his face as still as a statue's. It always confused Elrohir to see an elf sleeping with their eyes closed, it did not make sense to him somehow, but if that is what it took... Anything for the one that you love...

Rather than watch the Prince, he placed the steaming cup of tea on the side table and borrowed a scrap of parchment and quill from the desk to scrawl a note, intended to explain Aragorn's location. This he left on the table also. The rustle must have given his presence away however; Legolas sat up in bed so rapidly that Elrohir was sure he heard a crick from the older elf's neck.

"Elrohir? What is it? Is Aragorn alright?" The Sindar demanded, eyes swiftly blurred.

"Hush, hush, my friend, your husband is fine, your children also; calm down."

"What are you doing in here then?" Legolas smoothed his hair back away from his face where it had fallen in his surprise at his brother in law's presence.

Perching on the end of the bed, Elrohir calmly explained, "I did not want you to panic if you were to wake to find yourself alone and unable to sense your lover because he was sleeping. Though I can see that my desire to prevent your panic was futile."

"I did not panic," Legolas growled defiantly, sitting up in his bed. "But I will not deny that I worry for him at the moment, with the child. He does not soothe these concerns when he goes on nighttime excursions."

"You must have been sleeping heavily for you not to hear me come in. Do these midnight trips occur frequently?" Elrohir enquired.

"This last week he has struggled to sleep properly. I think with the date of the birth approaching, he is worried: he both wants the pregnancy to be over so that he can hold his child, but he is fearful as all childbearers that he will have trouble," Legolas grimaced. "And he does not want it to end. He refuses to speak of it."

"He is a proud human. He admits much to you which he would not to anyone else. Perhaps that is one thing too much." Elrohir grinned in smug amusement. "I imagine particularly because he knows it is an illogical fear, as he will have the two best healers in this region of Adar attending upon him. We know the signal for us to ride to the Retreat when the time comes. We will assure him that it will be fine."

"Do as you will," Legolas glanced out of the window. "I did not mean to sleep for long. I merely expected Aragorn to grow bored of isolation and tired enough to return to me if I remained here."

"You are tired from caring for him, but you must not fret about that for he is flat out asleep on my bed with Elladan to watch over him," Elrohir assured.

"Then I will bathe and begin the day. Thank you for taking care of him Elrohir."

"Nonsense."

Seriously, Legolas repeated, "I mean it. Thank you for everything I could not or would not."

Elrohir was rapidly distracted however. "That bottle, that one. On the table; is that the one which prevents him from dreaming?"

"Aye," Legolas glanced with genuine gratitude at the dark bottle which contained the precious mixture which, when diluted, gave his husband nights of peaceful sleep. "Elladan makes it up for him still. It was at least every four days he had that nightmare, and I can not bear to see him suffer such as he did. No one should have to dream that. See that every day."

"What was it?" Elrohir cautiously asked.

"His worst fear," Legolas confidently in him. "Finding himself alone, with the sight of Cariad, Anna, and myself dead."

"Anna?" Elrohir repeated. "He saw her death in a dream?"

"Yes. As young as she was, seven years before she was conceived," Legolas hung his head, hiding the grief he felt. "I could not bear to see such pain in his eyes. The only thing I could compare that to is the agony you could see in Elladan's were he to have seen your Death. Could you do witness to that day after day? Night after night?"

"I understand." Elrohir shivered. "We do anything to prevent them hurting, to protect the ones we love..."

000

Aragorn sighed as he woke slowly, and found himself surrounded with warmth. He knew at once who it was who kept him close, though it had been a long time since he woke between his brothers. Those occurrences had been frequent in his childhood when he was scared by nightmares or storms. They would take him in and he would bury into their warmth and security, before their bodies were replaced with Legolas', which were not from fear but from pleasure of the elf's company.

The sounds filtering into the room were loud, and indicated that much of the morning had passed. For once, he felt well rested rising from bed. He slipped downwards, reluctant to allow his brothers to awaken. A sip of cold tea cleared the taste of sleep from his mouth, and he then headed out into the corridor.

He had perhaps taken three steps when, without warning, he heard the cry of "Aragorn!"

Very few people had permission to address him so, and that was the voice of the one he loved the most. "Legolas." He turned on the spot, smiling, and found his husband approaching from outside the corridor. Cariad rode on his back, clinging like the monkeys from the travelling shows. Rilluin brought up the rear with his little sister in his arms and his dog dancing around his feet.

"Nice of you to wake, Ada," drawled Rilluin.

"If you find yourself one day with a pregnant wife, I pray you find you have learnt some tact," Legolas warned, approaching his husband. "Good morning my sleepy one."

Legolas was pulled close, towards the human, and he obediently kissed his husband with light lips. "I am glad that you found some sleep," the elf murmured.

"Me too." Aragorn drew away. "However, it is very odd to kiss you with our youngest son peering out at us over your shoulder."

"Sorry..." Cariad sighed, and let go of his father's shoulders to slither down the elf's back to reach the ground. "Better? You can kiss all you want now."

"Ada has only just woken up and he needs to brush his hair and shave before I kiss him any more," Legolas said before explaining to his lover, "We have been playing outside to keep this corridor quiet as you and the twins were sleeping."

"I do appreciate it," Aragorn softly admitted, before turning to the children. "No lessons today then boys?"

"Just this morning," Rilluin muttered, "Unless our uncles stay asleep all day."

"But lunch is now," Cariad pointed out.

"It is indeed," Legolas interrupted, "So off you go boys. Go and wash your hands and tell Grandfather that I said you could start without us." He lifted his youngest born child into his arms and further explained, "Liana and I will wait for Ada."

"Thank you Atar!"

The boys raced ahead to be the first to reach their bathroom and so the first to eat. Their fathers followed at a more sedate pace. Legolas spoke as he watched. "I am glad that your brothers managed to soothe your worries sufficiently. I only wish that I could have done that for you."

"They did not soothe me, merely distracted me from them with their own problems, but also their merriment. They are also so confident in their own abilities that it is difficult for me to worry in their presence. It seems like an insult to them... To question them." Legolas gave a soft chuckle, and Aragorn continued. "I know that you can not truly soothe me; for you are also almost as worried as I."

"This is true," Legolas reluctantly confessed.

When they reached their room, Legolas sat Liana from on the floor and moved to the desk to flick through the letters which Faramir had deemed important enough to send through to the King and face Legolas' potential wrath. To stare Aragorn the trial, Legolas generally dealt with them and only occasionally mentioned the most desperate ones to his him in case he was questioned about them. Legolas could forge his signature well enough.

Aragorn wandered into the bathroom commenting, "Do not take it as an affront to you, melda." From behind, Liana toddled forwards and wrapped her arms around one of her human father's legs. "This nervousness will turn to anticipation soon enough, just as it did for the other two pregnancies."

It took a few moments, Aragorn pouring some water into a basin to wash his face with in the meantime, before there was a murmur of assent from Legolas. In the bedroom.

Aragorn, knowing that his husband wished to concentrate, merely carried on with his morning ritual, Liana playing cheerfully around his feet. When he emerged, Legolas did not look up, emerged as he was in the missive on his desk.

"Legolas? Lunch?" prompted Aragorn. His hand strayed to his engorged stomach, as it rumbled. "Are you coming?"

"No." After a moment, Legolas looked up from his letter, a frown etched onto his forehead. "No meleth, I have to deal with this."

Aragorn took a step forwards, concerned. "What is the matter? Ought I to worry?"

The elf was quick to assure, "No, no not at all, meleth. Indeed, I beg you not to. It will just take a little time to organize something. You have enough to fret about, and do so far too well. Go and take Liana to lunch. I will seek you out later."

Cautiously, Aragorn said, "Alright. Make sure that you do."

"Mmm..." the distracted elf returned to the parchment in his hands.

"Legolas, are you?"

"I am sure," Legolas looked up and smiled encouragingly. "Honestly, meleth. Go and eat. You ought to have broken your fast many hours ago. Do not forget that you are eating for our child as well."

Relief had spread across Aragorn's face and he joked, "I do not think that I could. There is something about having a stomach the size of a barrel proceed you everywhere that makes it difficult to forget."

Legolas grinned at him until he left the room, the human chivvying Liana forwards with him. Then the elf's face fell. He forced himself to wait, very patiently, until, by peeping through the bond, he was sure that his husband was out of earshot, before heading rapidly to the doorway. He ordered one of the guards there. "Send your fastest runners. I need the Lord Faramir, the Lord of Horses, the most senior Commander of Forces you can find and... the Lord Bardlet. He might be the Captain of the King's Guard, but he was the most experienced defence minister that Legolas could trust. "Bring his deputy of the Guard of the Citadel, the Arms Master and whoever is most versed in the layout of North Eastern Gondor. And my father. Actually... I will bring him. He is dining with the King. Ask them to come to my office immediately."

"My Lord, I do not mean to be too bold, but... will your office be large enough?" the Guard asked.

With a grimace, Legolas groaned, "No, probably not. We will meet in the King's Office. Please do not trouble the King with this information. I do not want him to worry. He is not to notice."

If the guard was troubled by this information, he did not share it, and raced off to dispatch the messengers.

000

The King was bored. And restless. He did not want to sit and read a book. He wanted some companionship. Liana was down for her sleep, Rilluin, Cariad and the twins were in lessons, Legolas and Thranduil were holed up somewhere, discussing a matter of state that Aragorn doubted he would care overly much about even if Legolas had told him what was amiss. No doubt Faramir was with them, or Aragorn could not find the Steward in his office.

Maybe he could visit the Dúnedain camp at the base of the city. See if anyone he recognised stayed there. They could relive old times.

Making up his mind to do just that, he wandered down the corridor towards the exit. When he passed his office, he heard the rumble of voices coming from the room, Legolas' among them. He paused, confused. Why were they using his office? And why were there so many voices? "Legolas?" He pushed open the door, his curiosity getting the better of him, and found six men and two elves deep in discussion around the desk. The humans sprang to their feet at the presence of the King, and Aragorn knew them well. Suspicion and concern grew in his mind. "What goes on here?"

Legolas answered, "Just a small meeting, meleth. Do not concern yourself."

"Too late," Aragorn bluntly answered. "It does not look like a small meeting."

"Do not do this in front of the men," Thranduil chided.

"And we have not the time for you to do this," added Faramir. "Use my office. We will continue without you."

Reluctantly, Legolas rose and headed towards his husband and the door. "They are correct. Come next door, and I will explain."

Aragorn followed with silence into the Steward's office and leant against the desk to watch Legolas pace the room. "Explain."

"It is difficult to."

"Explain." Legolas moved to take Aragorn's hand in his own, but the human wrenched them out of his reach. "Do not touch me. It is not necessary. Tell me what they are discussing in that room,"

Legolas sighed and drew away. "A band of orcs has been massing in the North East. They have a den and they have been multiplying. At the first, they stole only livestock, were little more than a nuisance. As they grow in numbers, so too do they grow in confidence." Aragorn was distracted by a sharp pain spreading up his spine, and mentally willed it away. This was not the time for cramp. Besides, he was angry. Legolas ought not to have kept this secret. "In the last fortnight, three of the nearest villages' children have vanished." The pain spiked violently, and Aragorn smothered a gasp, but his husband, who had earlier sealed off the bond as much as he could to prevent Aragorn sensing his worry, presumed it was a reaction to his news.

"Precisely. It is only a small village, they do not even have any Dúnedan protectors, and it is isolated. They do not have men to spare to fight or lose. They have called for our help so I was organising men to wipe the orcs out."

Hiding a grimace as the heated fingers of pain spread out from the small of his back, Aragorn growled, "And when did you decide that it was not important to tell me that you were sending out men in my name to risk their lives."

The elf met his eyes squarely, "At once."

"Do not lie to me. When were you going to let me know? Before or after I had to write to their families. Or did you plan to do that as well?" snarled Aragorn.

"Once they were gone, I would have told you."

"I will ride with them," Aragorn interrupted decisively.

"Because you would react like this!" Legolas exclaimed. "There is no way you are riding with them. Not with my child in your belly. There exists not the slightest possibility of that occurring. I am not having you risk my son or daughter's life on a simple mission like this. I will not allow it."

Aragorn's protest came out a strangled cry. "Who is King in this room?" Aragorn tried to rise to his feet, but his back would not permit him to.

In a low voice, Legolas informed him, "No one. When you passed over your authority last month, you signed regency to me because you deemed yourself incapable for the duration of your pregnancy. Right now, I have more authority than you."

"Do not dare order me Legolas Greenleaf."

"Tellion. Legolas Tellion. I took that name when you agreed to marry me. And I learnt to rule many centuries before you were born. If you want someone to ride with the men then I will go, though I intended to ask Atar to go to prevent you from chancing missing me at the birth our child," Legolas shrugged. "But you are nearer to King. You order me as you wish."

"Do not turn your deceit on me."

"You did not want to work. I was granting your wish."

"Ah!" Pain ripped through the very base of Aragorn's stomach, coupling with that at his back and surprising a cry from him.

The anger fled from Legolas and he was at once at his husband's side. "Aragorn what is it?"

"A cramp and the first of the false pains," Aragorn moaned, giving in to the pain, before ordering, "Do not touch me. Take your hands away and go take your place pretending to rule."

"Aragorn you are hurting!" Legolas exclaimed. "I will not leave you so."

"I am King. I order you next door to finish the business."

After a long moment, Legolas forced himself to leave, to obey his husband, and left alone again, Aragorn's hands found the small of his back and the underneath of his stomach. He hung his head and took deep breaths, willing the pain away.

000

Plans made, roles organised, the meeting was beginning to break up when Aragorn re-entered his office, his head held high and only a slight flush in his cheeks to indicate embarrassment or pain.

"Sit down," he brusquely ordered the men who leapt to their feet at his entrance. Without a glance at his husband, he strode towards the desks and examined the map which lay spread across the table. "How many are you sending?"

Faramir, fully aware of Aragorn's moods when pregnant, answered him. "Eighty from the city guard, a hundred and twenty from the reserve soldiers, and a hundred from those at Osgiliath. Three hundred in total and however many we can rouse on the way from the towns and villages."

"A further fifty according to our estimates," Bardlet put in.

"Is there an estimate on the number of the enemy?" asked Aragorn. On the maps there were three marks signalling the entrances to the orcs' den.

"They are never out at the same time. We have little idea, but they have taken up homes in an old mine made by humans. It is not overly large, and is supported by beams of wood. We plan to set them alight, and bring the tunnels down. The messenger reported that it was abandoned for being unstable," Faramir informed him.

"Wargs?" Aragorn queried. Three hundred would not be enough of those were there wolves involved.

"None. And these are no Uruk-Hai. They do not venture forth in sunlight, which is where we plan to attack," Thranduil's icy blue eyes met Aragorn's steadily. The elf knew that his son was upset, and it was his son in law's fault. The reproach in his gaze, so similar to Legolas', was hard for Aragorn to bear.

Swallowing thickly, Aragorn said, "Legolas tells me you will be leading the men?"

"I certainly plan to. I offered. These beasts dwell far too close to my home and the home of most of my people," Thranduil replied. "It would be an honour to stand in my law son's stead."

"It is true that I could not accompany them myself," Aragorn forced himself to concede. From his seat on the other side of the desk, Legolas looked up for the first time since Aragorn had entered the room. The human looked away, turned to the Commander of Forces, and asked, "When do they ride?"

"We ride at dawn tomorrow, providing we find enough horses in time, my Liege."

The Captain of the Horse looked up and added, "There ought to be. The only concern is the weaning of this year's foals which would prevent the mares from joining. It is mostly complete here, but I can not speak for Osgiliath."

Aragorn commanded, "Go now. Find out. The men can not walk! More children may have disappeared by the time they arrive and we can not allow that." Aragorn turned to Faramir. "I will speak to them before they ride. I may not be able to accompany them, but my words can."

"Very good, sire."

"Go forth. Get those lists up," Aragorn instructed. "Thank you for your work. I would that my husband only stay behind."

The others filed out of the room to do their jobs, leaving Legolas sat in his place, the desk separating the two husbands.

"I will not apologise for doing what I thought was best; keeping you from worry," Legolas said, the moment the door closed. "Not when I saw you in pain after I told you; I do not think that it was coincidence that you should feel stress and then pregnancy related pain."

"It was nothing I could not manage," Aragorn defensively said. "And I could have managed this situation as well. You should not have excluded me so. My men will think me incapable and lose faith. They will not fight for their Kingdom if their King does not pay them attention."

"The people understand that you are pregnant, that you need to be rested before the birth of the Kingdom's next child," Legolas earnestly replied. "You are entitled to that rest, you deserve it, and they will not appreciate it if they find themselves without the heir they expect."

Aragorn's hands strayed to rest on his stomach, not appreciating the description of his child as such. "I can do both. I passed regency to you, but if there is an emergency such as that, if my people are dying, then I need to be alerted Legolas. And if men are being sent to fight, I need to acknowledge them." He lowered himself down into a chair across from his husband.

In a low voice, Legolas said, "I am glad you do not intend to ride with them. I can not see you or our child hurt."

Aragorn hung his head a little, "I never intended to. I can not lose another child, risk doing so even, whatever that dream does or does not portend. I was angry at you and I wanted you to hurt."

"It did hurt me. But I hurt you in keeping secrets and shaming you. I have good intentions but that is not always enough," Legolas confessed.

There was a long pause, until in a small voice, Aragorn said, "I hate it when we fight. Neither of us mean our words and we have to have conversations like this. I hate when I am pregnant and take your words to heart though I know that you only say them because you worry so for me. You just want me to be happy."

"And safe," Legolas added.

"You keep me so and I should appreciate what you do for me. But you must promise me that you will not hide things like this from me." He chuckled. "Hide surprise presents and houses of course, but not events which endanger my citizens. I know you will do a good job protecting them but I need to be involved in that. They are my responsibility." He rose from his seat when Legolas said nothing. "I am not made of glass Legolas."

The elf's eyes were filled with hurt as they met Aragorn's. "I know that you enjoy that I treat you like that."

Aragorn leant forwards, his forehead finding Legolas'. "You know that I do, but I was being serious."

"I know all that you did when you carried Rilluin. But I know how much pain it caused you to endanger him so. For yourself, you did not care overly much. I watched the struggles of the both of you. Do not make me risk you both again."

"Not this little one, I promise." Aragorn lowered himself into Legolas' lap and tight arms wound around him at once. "I watched your pain too. I will not be the cause of that again. But neither will I be weak as women are and hide in isolation in a hot, dark room. My spirit could not bear that."

"I would never do that." Aragorn's cheek rested against the top of Legolas' head. "I will not hide things like that from you again. Your men... they respect you. Enough of them have had pregnant wives. They appreciate your trials." Legolas assured him, "And they have always stood by you."

"That is too precious a gift for me to ignore," Aragorn said, "Or to push aside by neglect."

000

Thranduil passed his son in law the plate of sweet biscuits. "I remember when my Liantasse was pregnant. She had cravings far more curious than you."

"Tomatoes and sweet biscuits are far more mundane than when I was pregnant with the twins. And when it was with Rilluin, nothing I wanted could be found," Aragorn replied, cutting the tomato into slices. Thranduil had declined the offer of that part of the snack.

"No wonder Legolas complains of that time so," Thranduil said with a joking smirk. "He worries for you. He only acted unwisely today because he worried for you."

"I know that. I do. And I do appreciate his concern but it is misplaced sometimes," Aragorn complained, taking a bite from his fruit topped biscuit.

"He always worried too much. I think he is like me in that respect," Thranduil said with a chuckle, though he rapidly sobered. "Laurient was the same. When my wife died, he worried for me far more than I ever did for myself."

"He was a good man... elf. Legolas does speak of him sometimes," Aragorn admitted, his hand moving to rest on his stomach in a gesture Thranduil recognised well as self-comforting.

The elf nodded. "They were close. The children of royalty tend to be; the lives of children of Kings are isolating though everyone wishes to know you. There is that or intense rivalry of the eldest brother."

Aragorn laughed. "That is not going to occur in my household. Not when Cariad is so intensely grateful of what he has. There may be rivalries between siblings, but nothing beyond what is entirely natural."

"Then I hope that it may always be so," Thranduil glanced around the evening darkened sitting room, the scattered toys of three different age groups, the two young cats curled around each other at the fireplace and a book Legolas had abandoned because of his children's demands for attention. It was a pleasant sort of chaos and one which would have vanished by morning. "You do manage to keep a balance in this family; hopefully the three you have will accept the birth of this latest one with as much grace as the boys did last time."

"They were good." Aragorn thought back and reconsidered his phrasing. "Well, they mostly were. Rilluin may have tried to annoy Cariad, but I did discover the pregnancy almost immediately after adopting him so that I can understand. But they were old enough to comprehend the occurrence. Liana may not be so understanding when we introduce her to this new little pink thing which will be taking up so much of our time and affections."

"At least you do not have the majority of your time outside work occupied with housework when not with the children. One of the luxuries of royalty; you can do whatever you wish; you do not have to concern yourself with mundane tasks. Your clothes are made for you, your meals, your washing and cleaning. When you are not working you can spend your time with your children and the one you love." Thranduil looked sorrowful for a moment. "Your Kingdom, though bordered with evil, it is now a quiet evil, and you are at peace. My Kingdom had evil at its core, nigh impossible to eradicate. You have time for your children."

"I think it is that experience which makes Legolas so determined to be with the children whenever he can," Aragorn sighed. "I get jealous of their time with him, and his time with them. I would die for them in an instant but unless I am pregnant, I can not escape from work enough to show them that as much as I would like."

With a chuckle, Thranduil replied, "You know that the solution to that is to carry more of his children."

Aragorn gave a dry laugh. "That I do know. But I do know that there may not be many more grandchildren for you. My body ages and I begin to feel the effect of many years with no home. I would have two dozen children for him if I could, and had we found our peace decades before, maybe I could have. But part of me thinks that this will be my last."

"A shame," Thranduil sighed. "It is most elves' wish to fill their hallways with childish laughter. He always wanted more siblings, requested them as Rilluin did when he reached a decade. He would have savoured a large family. The joy in his face when he sees his children, sees your body swollen with another... cherish that Aragorn."

"I do..." Aragorn murmured, reverent even at the thought. "Every moment, I do."

In the chair opposite, Thranduil gave another snicker. "Then again, in the human cities I see many large hipped women with too virile husbands and a score of children clustered around their skirts. They always have the same harried look in their eyes."

Confidently, Aragon assured, "Not my Legolas. Never my Legolas. We know that we can give our children very good lives. He celebrates in that."

"Yet still isolating lives," reminded Thranduil. "When Laurient died, Legolas lost his closest confidant. He had few other friends so close. He had few other friends at all. Why do you think that he was so open to Cithan's advances? He wanted someone to smile at him with true affection, which was not servile. Cithan understood that and used it for his advantage."

"What are you trying to imply?" demanded Aragorn, irritated at the possible insinuation.

"I am implying that it is not just your children who could get lonely, but your husband and indeed yourself," Thranduil said. "Since Glorfindel and Erestor made their own home, you have your husband and your brothers, but few others who you value as your close friends."

"Faramir is my friend."

"Three and four... that is not many. And they are your friends. Not Legolas'" Thranduil persisted. "The company of children, however much he enjoys them, is not enough."

Trying not to feel hurt at the comments, Aragorn replied, "I understand that as a father you must be very protective of your son, but Legolas is friends with Éowyn and he has never mentioned a desire for anything more."

"Why would he? He is elfkind."

"What then do you propose I do?" Aragorn asked.

"One of Legolas' childhood friends is reported to be returning to this part of the world in a few months; Legolas will need time away from the baby, and amusements only a friend can supply. Invite Krieleth to visit. Surprise him. Tell Legolas to venture out into the world a little. Because when the children have gone, left home, what will Legolas have?"

"Me!" Aragorn exclaimed fiercely. "He will have me. His husband. The husband who loves him. Who has loved him for decades." He crossed his arms over his chest and demanded, "Have you ever thought that I deserve to be the object of Legolas' affections?"

Darkly, Thranduil laughed, sending a shiver down Aragorn's spine. "That is not a fair question to ask. I am his father. In my eyes, no one will ever be good enough for him. He is the only child left to me. If I had my way, I would not have had him wed for some centuries yet, and when I did it would be to some slightly foolish elf maid so that I could still be in control. Not to a feisty warrior, a man and a human at that. But I did not get my way."

"You could still have him married so, once I am gone," Aragorn mumbled.

"Not Legolas. He has learnt fire from you. And he is devoted to you. When you are gone," Thranduil sighed, "I do not believe he will take another, and certainly not one of my choosing. That is his decision to make. He is no child anymore."

Aragorn said, "I saw the letter, all those years ago. When you discovered that Legolas was with me, that I was with his child, you did not seem surprised though it is hard to convey as much through ink and parchment. Did you hold anger towards me?"

"Anger or surprise, no. Not at the relationship. I was shocked you were with child and yes, angry that my son was to have a child out of wedlock. But no, not at the relationship." Thranduil's smirk had returned. "I may have pleaded ignorance, but I am not blind to the comings and goings of members of my household. Neither are my servants deaf. They heard your interchanges and saw you sneaking away from their Crown Prince's quarters in the grey morning hours."

Aragorn swore and exclaimed, "All that time, you knew?"

With a tut, Thranduil chided, "Mind your language. Yes I knew, perhaps a decade after it began. My servants knew before then but were disinclined to tell me." Ruefully, Thranduil chuckled. "Perhaps they know me too well. For a time, many a century, I despised any creature of another race. Even the generally respected elffriends the Dúnedain. Even now, I admit I hold no great love for them. But if it had to be a human, I am glad it was you. You are the most honourable human that I know and you bring my son great joy."

"Yet he deserves better than me."

"Yes he does," Thranduil said frankly. "But that you know he deserves more is balm enough. When you do not argue, he is always smiling, always full of love, and always loved himself. That is all I should ask of my son's husband. At the end, when it is your end, when he can no longer smile, then I may regret permitting this."

"You too believe that I hurt him with my humanity then?" sighed Aragorn. "I would change if I could."

"I know that, but yes. Whilst we are sharing truths, I will tell you that when I look at you, I see your mortality. Not just in the lines by your eyes and the silver in your hair, but in your very eyes themselves. Legolas sees it too. And yes it pains him, but it is too late now."

"I do not want to hurt him. Before the end, I could..."

"Pushing him away would cause as much anguish as your death. Give him your love and your years. He knew what the end would hold for your relationship. He knew," Thranduil firmly said. His son was an adult. These were his mistakes, his choices.

"I will always love him, even if that is all I can do," Aragorn earnestly said.

"That is not the problem, Aragorn," Thranduil said sadly. "The problem is that he will always love you."

000

"Elladan why are you following me?" Legolas was browsing the shelves of the Royal Library. His last book had disappeared and he was hoping that something else could catch his attention. For the past five minutes, he had been aware of a presence behind him and caught sight of the elder elvish twin's reflection in one of the polished bronze candle brackets on the wall.

"I want to talk to you."

Back still to the voice, his fingers trailed over the leather book covers and scroll cases, Legolas pointed out, "You have been talking to me for quite some years. What prevents you? What ever prevents you from speaking your mind?"

Wincing at the dig at his character, Elladan replied, "I have been debating with myself this entire day about this. It is a sensitive area for me and I do not enjoy the task of asking for advice."

Legolas chuckled and turned to the younger elf. "What advice could I possibly give you?" In the dim light, Elladan looked paler than usual.

Elladan looked way from Legolas' piercing gaze. "I am having relations with a human."

"I know that. Lord Engle's daughter." Elladan blinked in surprise, and Legolas explained, "I know the coming and goings of my household." He was not aware that he was repeating his father, and perhaps would have been frightened if he did. "I saw you two dancing at Aragorn's birthday. You were much more restrained with her than your norm."

"Her father was watching us," confirmed Elladan. "She wanted to tell him, but..."

"You prevented her," Legolas shrewdly guessed. "Telling her father means making a commitment. Everyone knows of the altercations which occur before marriage, but they are not spoken of. It is not respectful."

"I do not want to marry her," sighed Elladan. "Yet I fear that I may begin to love her. Perhaps that I already do. But my love and my duty goes primarily to Elrohir. He is my brother, my twin, half of my soul. He is always there, but she is human. She will be gone in half a century."

For a moment, Legolas paused, looking thoughtful. "Does she not appreciate you and his affections?"

"She does not." Elladan hopped up to sit on one of the desks. "But no maid comes between us. Never. He is my first."

"I understand her possessiveness. I hate it when Aragorn leaves my sight, let along travel to sleep in another's bed!" Legolas exclaimed. "Your partner ought to be the person closest to you. If that is another..." Legolas shrugged and left his sentence unfinished.

"So she is not everything to me and therefore I am not enough for her," Elladan surmised. "Perhaps I should let her go."

Legolas bit at his lip. He had not meant to suggest a separation. "Perhaps you should give it time. Slow your relationship down; to see if your feelings change. Maybe Elrohir will also find a partner."

Bitterly, Elladan laughed. "That has never happened whilst I have been involved before. He becomes too jealous to see the attributes in others. I know. I am precisely the same." He growled in frustration. "I did not want this to become complex. What is the fault in simple pleasure?"

"Love is so much more than that. It will steal up on you until one day you realise that whenever you smile, it is because he or she is there, theirs is the face you see first in the crowd - the only one sometimes, and you only feel complete when their hand is in yours."

Frustrated, Elladan exclaimed, "But all of that is true of Elrohir. Now I see the two of them."

"Give it time!" Legolas urged. "All you can do is see what occurs."

"But she is human. I will love her for a fraction of my life, and all of hers! How can I do that to her? How will she be satisfied with only half of me!"

"That one I know not of. Aragorn has all of me," Legolas reminded the Peredhil. "But I can warn you... loving a human, loving them wholly, as much a part of yourself as Elrohir must be to you... it will bring you suffering. Long empty years span out in front of me, without the man who is everything to me. You may not be prepared for that. I myself do not know if I can stand them. When I am away from Aragorn, my nights are full of that agony."

"And when you are with him?"

"I have trained myself to forget. Otherwise I could never truly be happy. And that is not fair on either of us."

Cautiously, Elladan asked, "So I must give this time? How much time?"

Legolas shrugged. "I can not tell you that. A year of fighting for Aragorn was enough to wear me down completely. You must not restrict her; she only has so many years. Do not allow rumour of your relationship with her become known. Then you will ruin all her chances of finding someone else."

"These emotions make no sense," Elladan complained.

Laughing, Legolas asked, "Why did you expect them to?"

000

Legolas held Aragorn closer than usual that night. It was not that Aragorn did not appreciate it, but he had to know what sent Legolas' mind into such turmoil that the elf was the one who could not sleep. Running his hand up to stroke the topmost arm which secured him so close, Aragorn queried, "Meleth nin? What is the matter? You are pent up with some emotion and I do not like you like this."

"Sorry melda," Legolas replied. "I will try to quiet them."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "I was not complaining. I was asking what the matter was."

With a sigh, Legolas confessed, "Elladan sought me out and... I am just so lucky to have you."

"How have you only noticed this now?" Aragorn demanded, joking.

"Aragorn! I am being serious! Our relationship… it is simple. There is no one else. Other than the children, we each other's firsts; our first choices. And it will always be that way. We may act wrongly from time to time, but that is alright, because we always return to one another. We will always return to each other."

"Of course we will," Aragorn softly assured, "This relationship is the most beautiful thing that I know. Without it, I would not have had the desire to survive all those years in the Wild, because I had you to fight for, to return to. At the end of the longest days, the longest missions, we would find each other again and it would be perfect once more." His hand sought out his husband's. "We are not Elladan and Elrohir. I am part of no other but you."

Reverently, Legolas whispered, "I am glad. So glad there is you."

"That is not going to change," assured Aragorn. "Not for a long time." Aragorn paused, remembering his conversation earlier with Thranduil. "Legolas, when you see me, when you look at me, do you see my mortality"

"I used to," Legolas bluntly admitted. "But that ceased decades ago. And now when I see you," His hands slipped down to cup Aragorn's rounded stomach and he whispered, "All I see is life."

Pleased, Aragorn smiled and resisted the urge to purr at the rubbing motion of his husband's hands. It made his breath race a little faster. However another question was nagging at him. "Legolas... If we could, if all in the world was perfect and simple and whatever we wished for came true... How many children would you have?"

Legolas groaned resentfully, in a rush of hot breath against Aragorn's shoulder. "That is not as fair question to ask me."

Undeterred, Aragorn persisted. "If you could. Ai, if I could. Just pretend."

"Double that which we have now," admitted Legolas. "But I am content, Aragorn. We grow bitter if dwell on what we wish for in moments of fancy."

"I would give it to you if I could," promised Aragorn, "Indeed if I can. Not at the same time of course; I do not think that I could fit through the doorways, let alone live through that birthing. But if I could..."

"And that is enough. I am happy," Legolas murmured.

Aragorn felt embarrassed at the failings of his body; had Legolas taken a woman, he could have had those children. But he had not chosen a woman. He had chosen him. The thought warmed Aragorn and he buried back against his husband. Legolas was happy with him. He decided to change the subject. "Did you know that your father knew of our relationship seventy years ago?"

"Damn him." Legolas uttered the curse with such vengeance it surprised Aragorn. "Damn him. I always thought that he might, in the way that parents and children do of each other though they never let on. He could have saved me much heartache."

"He wished us to make our own choices and own mistakes in love," Aragorn calmly said. "I thanked him for that. And he permitted our relationship before you had no choice, and were forced by honour to stay with me because of the pregnancy with Rilluin."

Cynically, Legolas said, "He would not have seen it so. He would have seen it as a harmless tryst because you were a human man; I would not marry you and nor would we beget a child."

"Do not say that." Having had the majority of conversation looking away from one another, Aragorn rolled over onto his other side to look at his husband, despite the difficulty he had seeing him in the dark. "Do not say that and be so foolish. I was talking to him for an hour; he said that I was the most honourable human he could have hoped would marry you, though he would never want to give you up to anyone if he had a chance."

"And he did have a choice," Legolas said, slowly processing the thoughts. "So it is alright. He did not break us apart. But then again, he did not expect a child. And neither did we."

"Do not fret about it; it means he gave us his permission many many moons ago," Aragorn said, "Be grateful for it."

"I am grateful for other things; for example for the fortuitous timing of your pregnancy," Legolas replied harshly. "Without it, you would be riding into danger tomorrow. It may be selfish, but I am glad you are staying."

"I doubt it will be the only time," Aragorn said. "Our homeland is bordered with a place of such malignancy that I am certain there will be more raids like this in my reign."

Legolas shrugged. "That is the future. For now, I am grateful."

Aragorn snuggled in and rested his head against his husband's chest. "We have much to be grateful for."

**A/N: Aaaaand I'm back! Let's celebrate! God I've missed this.**


	56. Accident

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

It was not frequently that the whole family managed to go out to the market together. The boys were handful enough, but with Aragorn pregnant and Legolas carrying Liana, it could be chaos. The market was always painfully full of disarray, and the fact that the Royals had to be surrounded by guards to buffet the crowds away made it all the more difficult.

"I am so grateful for your presence here Atar," Legolas said earnestly. With Thranduil holding Liana, it left his hands free to keep his husband possessively close, his hand at the human's back.

"It is my pleasure. I have already purchased three things I did not need or will still want tomorrow, so it was clearly worth it," Thranduil jested. In his arms, Liana laughed at her grandfather. "Oh well I am glad that you find it amusing, little one."

The sun was shining down on them, and it made Liana's curls look like burnished gold. They bounced as she shook her head. "Down!"

"I am not putting you down. You may be the only granddaughter I am permitted to spoil, and therefore I will not consent to you being trampled upon. I value you more than that," Thranduil said.

"Down!" Liana contemptuously repeated, but was ignored.

"Look over here. Should we get you a new dress before your new brother or sister gets here?" asked Thranduil. He glanced at Legolas. "Do you mind ion nin?"

"Feel free," Legolas said, with an easy wave. "She is growing so fast and getting far more adventurous at the moment. She needs another dress. But please do not pick out another white one. I think the maids will cry."

Freely, Thranduil laughed. "I will not upset your servants. I know how dirty she can get." He disappeared towards a different stall, away from his son's family.

"Ada! Atar! Look at the birds!" There was a covered stall, one of the larger ones for rent at the market, filled with stacks of cages containing brightly coloured birds. Their shrill song could be heard above the chatter and deep shouts of the markets. Rilluin hurried forwards towards the tent.

Cariad and Aragorn followed, but the pregnant human felt the hand at the small of his back fall away. "Legolas?" He turned and found the elf standing stock still, revulsion flooding through the bond and showing slightly on his face.

"They ought not to be kept in cages," snarled Legolas. "That is not at all fair. It is not right."

Glancing from his sons to his husband, Aragorn took a moment to decide, and then stepped towards the elf to murmur, "You do not have to go in."

Legolas swallowed his irritation and snapped, "They boys are not going in there by themselves." The elf's face was very still as he followed his sons inside the tent, his husband following him and his hand on the elf's waist this time.

The smell of sawdust filled the air, and jewel like feathers occasionally floated past on the hot summer breeze which was stifling and not at all refreshing as was desired. Aragorn glanced around with the critical eyes of a human raised by elves. They were clean, and even the birds in with others were well cared for, not at all hen-pecked as some might be. "It is not that bad meleth."

"They ought not to be in cages," repeated Legolas.

Rilluin had appeared at Legolas' waist, and informed him, "That one is not."

There was a small boy, about Cariad's age, standing in front of them, talking to the youngest son, and a large black crow sat quite comfortably on his shoulder. Aragorn blinked in a mixture of surprise and amusement at Cariad, and watched his discussion with the boy for a moment.

"…From Dol Amroth," came the fragment of previous conversation from the bird carrying child.

"Ooh I know! I saw a map in lessons; down South by the sea?" asked Cariad. The boy nodded. "Do you know Imrahil? I met him at one of Ada's birthdays."

Aragorn had to stifle a laugh at his son's innocence, and at the suggestion that the merchant's son was on first name terms with the Prince of Dol Amroth. Cariad had not known what the King or his Consort looked like before being adopted by them. This boy would be little different, though perhaps he was old enough to recognise the adult Royals.

"The Prince? I have seen him," the boy surprised the King by saying in his thick accent characteristic of South Gondor. "My father took me to the Merchants' Ball last year and I saw him."

"He is nice," Cariad thoughtfully said.

"Our boy has changed," observed Aragorn in a whisper to his husband.

"I like your bird," continued Cariad.

"His name is Naig. Do you want him to sit on your shoulder? He will."

"He has claws. Will it hurt?" Cariad nervously asked, eyeing up the large specimen.

"Not at all. He is very careful," assured the boy. "Naig, go."

Delicately, the bird hopped down from the boy's shoulder, down his arm and over to Cariad's. "He is lighter than he looks."

The boy held out his hand to Cariad. "My name is Dyril."

"Cariad."

"As in the Prince?"

"Mmm." Cariad was distracted by the presence of his fathers, and did not see the boy's jaw drop. "Ada, Atar, can we have a bird please?"

"No," Legolas stiffly ruled, uncomfortable surrounded by the bars.

Aragorn hastened to explain, "Not with the cats and the dog. The cats will find some way to hunt it. And it will be flying free because there will be no cages in our house, I tell you ion nin."

"I will not stand for it," Legolas confirmed.

"Sorry, Cariad," Aragorn murmured. He noticed the boy, Dyril, kneeling on the floor, almost prostrate in front of his King. "Oh stand up. I have come to you, not the other way around."

"Forgive me, my King. My father ought to be here to serve you but he has gone to fetch lunch." Dyril spoke rapidly in his nervousness. "He will return in a few moments. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No thank you," deferred Aragorn. "My sons are just here to look. They will not be getting a bird whilst we have cats in the house."

"We have song birds, and hunting birds and message birds and…"

Cariad interrupted the boy's ramblings. "Calm down, Dyril. He is only a man. He is just… he is just my Ada." Cariad skipped back towards his father and gave his leg a light hug. At the movement, the raven launched itself off the blonde boy's shoulder and flapped its way across to its dark haired owner's. "Ow!" exclaimed Cariad at the sudden pressure and the way the bird dug its talons in before taking off.

"Sorry! He does that, I am sorry," cried Dyril.

"It is alright, it only hurt for a moment," Cariad assured him, rubbing at his shoulder.

At Aragorn's side, Legolas was shifting impatiently and the human said, "Come now boys, you have had your look. Let us go look at something else. There is a cobbler down the street and I want you to order some more shoes Rilluin. Cariad, you do not need anything else but you might find something you like."

"I already have and you will not let me have it," Cariad muttered resentfully, but he followed his fathers out of the tent all the same, with a small wave at the Merchant boy. He hoped Dyril's father would not find out the King had been in to his shop and not purchased anything; Dyril might be in trouble.

000

"Rilluin gets a dog. Why can't I have a bird?" Cariad was still grumbling an hour later. He had been in a bad mood for the entire time, and it was growing infuriating; he refused to look at any clothes, a promise from Direni that she would visit the next afternoon did nothing to cheer him, and not even the threat of going home could break him out of it.

"Cariad please stop," Aragorn requested, running a hand over his face in distress. "You can not always get what you want."

Rilluin decided to join in. "What, then, is the point of being a Prince?"

Aragorn snapped out, "You did not choose to be a Prince. It just happened that you were born to us and I decided to claim my Kingship."

"Well maybe I did, just before I was born, I decided that you were to be my parents, and I just do not remember doing it," hypothesised Rilluin.

"Or maybe not," suggested Aragorn. "You do not choose your parents."

"If you could, I would not have chosen my first parents, I do not think," Cariad said. "But I might have got a bird from them."

Aragorn could stand for little more; his patience was being tested beyond its fair limits, his back and feet ached, his scalp burned from the heat of the sun, his head was swimming and now he was being played off against the criminals who had originally raised Cariad – if you could call it 'raising'. He could feel Legolas' silent annoyance radiating off him in waves, though he did not give voice to it. "I am no longer enjoying this trip," Aragorn announced. "I am going back home." He longed for the cool shady stone walls, and the quiet away from all the people.

"I am bored," Rilluin announced. "May I come too?"

"You need to go to the shoe shop. So no, you may not," Aragorn said. Though it was unusual for him, for once, he wanted to be by himself, in particular in the place which would provide him with a drink he was allowed to consume in good faith that it was not poisoned.

"Cariad has the same sized feet as Rilluin. He can go in his place," Legolas inserted. Silently, he pleaded, _'They set one another off. Please take him with you, meleth.'_

"Alright," Aragorn agreed. He pressed kisses to the cheeks of his husband and his daughter, told Thranduil to tell him off if he wished to, and left with his eldest son.

Legolas released a breath in relief, and immediately regretted his action. He should have had more patience than he did, but with the bond, any irritation Aragorn felt, he felt too and it added to his own, which in turn multiplied the human's in a vicious cycle. But perhaps Cariad would let up his aggravation. "Give me Liana," he encouraged Thranduil and took his daughter into his arms. It was much more comforting with her there, the girl who would not argue with him, because she did not speak many full sentences yet. "My beautiful little girl," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her nose. He straightened her new bonnet, shading her from the glare of the sun.

"I would train it to sit on my shoulder like Dyril does with Naig," mumbled Cariad.

Legolas heard every word.

Before the father could snap, Thranduil spoke over him. "Stop it Cariad, or I will throw you into that there fountain. Do not think that I will not."

000

Aragorn ascended the steps rapidly, past servants and nobles alike, glad to be inside again. A few steps behind, Rilluin fought to keep up.

"Ada, do not be angry," begged Rilluin. "I am sorry about before."

"I am not angry anymore. I am hot and tired and my head is spinning. I am aching."

"Ada, slow down!"

A sudden cry sounded and was taken up, echoed by several other observers. At the very top of the stone stairs, one of Aragorn's rapidly moving feet slid from underneath him, and he overbalanced, his weight thrown out by the swell of his stomach. He fell, his back thudding down the steps one by one, head first, tumbling all the way down.

000

In the middle of the market square, Aragorn's cry was echoed by Legolas, the pained, shocked exclamation escaped his lips unexpectedly. Thranduil twisted towards his son and immediately asked, "What is it? What is the matter?"

Legolas' heart was in his throat with fear, and his voice came out as a strangled gasp. Just one word escaped. "Aragorn." He thrust his daughter at his father, and Thranduil immediately snatched the child into his arms. Legolas tore away form his family and raced towards the castle. His guards tried to follow him, but in his urgency, the elf far outstripped them.

"Atar!" Cariad attempted to follow his father, running after him, but Thranduil caught him up, catching him by his shoulder.

"Slow down, little one," ordered Thranduil. "Let your Atar go. Do not slow him down."

"But Ada! What is the matter with him?" Cariad demanded, anguish in his eyes.

"I do not know." Thranduil's mind was racing, and in every single circumstance he could imagine, it was better to keep the children away. "Come on, the cobblers is this way."

000

"Ada! Atar!" Rilluin raced down the steps towards his father, where he lay splayed at the very bottom of the stairs. People were crowding around their King and Rilluin pushed them away to get to his father. "Ada!" He lay his hand at his Ada's neck, feeling for a pulse. He breathed in absolute relief, and rose to his feet, pushing back his shoulders. Staring at the people around his fallen father with a gaze as cold as ice in his eyes, he ordered, "Go away! Move away from him. Make space. Leave this corridor." He turned to his guards and picked two. "You and you. Go upstairs and downstairs. Tell the door guards to close the doors at either end. And you, the rest of you, go find my Uncles Elladan and Elrohir." In front of Rilluin still stood his father's guards. "You stand by the doors. Shepherd the people out and do not let anyone in but Healers."

Rapidly, the people left, surprised by the firm orders from such a small boy, though they ought not to have expected anything else from their Prince. The boy had quickly isolated himself and his father so that they could not be further harmed, but on his own, his swift thinking quickly disappeared and he knelt by his father, his knees weak. He did not know what to do anymore.

Hands slow, cautious, he reached out to brush away a trickle of scarlet blood from the forehead of his fallen father. Aragorn did not move. His skin was cold and the child pulled off his cloak and covered his father with it. "Warm up, Ada. Warm up and wake up," Rilluin pleaded.

With everyone gone, he ceased to feel like a Prince. He just felt like a little boy again. He was a little boy. And he was shaking. "Ada, please!"

000

Legolas and the twins arrived at the stairs at the same time, bursting through the doors at either end.

"Aragorn!" Legolas cried, beating the half-elves to his husband. They had both heard the rumours spreading already that the King was dead. He searched for a pulse himself, and lifted his husband's eyelids to check for reaction before Elladan and Elrohir arrived. The twins' hands ran over the human's body, checking, feeling, pressing. Legolas turned to Rilluin, trying desperately to hide his fear behind the cold mask which was his comfort. "Rilluin what happened? How did he fall? How far?"

"I… I do not know."

"Rilluin, this is important. Please, little one. Tell me what you can remember," urged Legolas, taking the boy's shoulders between his hands. "They need to know how he is hurt. Was he on his back or on his front?"

Cautiously, Rilluin said, "His back. All the way down."

"Oh thank Elbereth." Though the risk to Aragorn was just as high, the risk to the baby was lower.

"He was falling with his head first at the start, and at the middle he turned so his feet were first, so he did not hurt his head so much."

Legolas slowed his breathing and dragged his eyes away from his husband again. He held out his arms. "Come here, my love." Rilluin threw himself into his sire's arms. He was trembling, his tiny body, still so small compared with Legolas' adult body, and shaking. "You did very well. Very well. You did everything that you should have done, and more. I am very proud of you. You have done everything perfectly and helped Ada a lot. Well done."

Elrohir's voice distracted Legolas. "Give me your hand, mellon nin." Confused, Legolas pulled his hand away from Rilluin's body and gave his palm to his brother-in-law. It was pressed against Aragorn's stomach and it took a moment for Legolas to realise that the nudges against his hand were that of his son or his daughter.

"Thank Valar!" he reverently breathed. The only way to express his feelings was to press a kiss to his son's forehead. "See Rilluin? Do you see? They are going to be fine. It is all going to be fine." Whether he said that to reassure himself or his son, he was not at all sure.

000

"Ow. Ow. Why does it hurt?" came the mumble.

Legolas looked up wearily from where he was staring at the limp hand of his husband in his own. "Are you awake this time? Because last time you just muttered something about lettuce."

"Yes I am awake." Aragorn opened bleary eyes. "What happened?" he groaned. Everything hurt, and Legolas was avoiding his eyes. That scared him.

Quietly, Legolas told him, "You fell down the stairs in the entrance hall. According to rumour, you have died."

"I may feel as much, but I am not," Aragorn moaned. "My heard hurts, my back… my chest."

"That is because you banged your head, on the way down and have a little bit of concussion judging by the last time you woke, bruised ribs and back," Legolas reeled off. "You also dislocated your shoulder trying to slow yourself down, but Elladan put it back in whilst you slept." Wondering if Aragorn's head was still spinning, Legolas raised his head to meet his eyes.

Aragorn turned sarcastic, glaring at his husband. "A small mercy I must be grateful for apparently." He paused and his hand found his stomach. "The child?"

"Is fine was far as we can tell," Legolas stated. "A large mercy we must be grateful for."

The human closed his eyes and sunk into his thoughts, examining his own body. After a moment, he could feel the child moving slowly inside him and sighed in relief.

Legolas' voice interrupted him. "Melda, do not fall asleep."

Cracking an eye open, Aragorn replied, "I will only sleep if you will join me in this bed. Do not sit by the side."

"I did not want to hurt you," Legolas whispered, but obeyed, moving forwards, to lie behind Aragorn. The human turned on his side, with another groan of pain, rumbling from his throat as his muscles gave painful twinges at the movement. The moment his arms went around his husband, Legolas exhaled heavily and released his factual façade, allowing his emotions to return. "You terrify me," he breathed.

"Sorry," Aragorn replied, pressing back into the heat of the elf, allowing it to sink into his own body and smoulder away at the aching muscles. "I will not fall down the stairs again, because I obviously did it this time on purpose…"

"The fact that you are hurting is not excuse to be sarcastic with me," Legolas warned.

"It is, I think you will find," Aragorn said resentfully.

"I may have to keep you by my side," Legolas informed his husband, stroking the human's arm gently, trying to comfort himself more than anything. "And teach you how to walk in a straight line so you learn how to walk without falling. We will start on level ground, before moving on to slopes and then perhaps you will be able to attempt stairs."

"If I am not permitted to be sarcastic, you are not permitted to mock me when I am hurt," complained Aragorn.

"But I can," Legolas pointed out. "For I am not foolish enough to fall down stairs."

"Go away," muttered Aragorn, burying his bandaged head into his pillow and deciding to ignore his husband and fall back to sleep. He could only smile into the pillow as Legolas slipped down behind him and held him as tight as he could without hurting him.

000

"How can you not understand the instruction to keep him awake?" A Peredhil twin's voice demanded, startling Legolas and Aragorn from sleep simultaneously. They looked up out of their slumber into the scowling face of Elladan.

"Is it morning?" Aragorn glanced around theatrically. "I think not. So you ought not to invade my chamber." He forced himself to sit up and restrained a groan of pain, at the movement which tugged at his aching muscles, much abused from the fall. This added weakness was the least of things he needed now, and he strongly regretted his clumsiness.

"As your Healer, I have every right, as shown by the fact that your door guards permitted me to pass," Elladan growled. He was clearly angered by Legolas' actions – or lack of them. "His head is hurt and you let him sleep once he woke? Surely you know enough of the Healing arts to realise that is foolish, Legolas!"

Released from the weight of his husband on his chest, Legolas too sat up. "He showed no doziness or incoherence, and he has avoided sleep too frequently for it to be ignored when he does for once actively seek it out."

Elrohir stepped out of the shadows in which he had been standing, beyond Aragorn's line of sight. "Elladan, toron nin, give them a moment to wake up, before they throw you from their room without permitting you to look at Aragorn." He pulled his twin away, tugging, though the eldest muttered to the younger a stream of protest.

With a grateful glance at Elrohir, Legolas reached out for his husband. "Permit him to care for you. I wish to check on the children; I will not usually suffer others to put them to bed – but I could not leave your side when I did not know if you would wake. Not with that lump on your head."

"Go," Aragorn ordered. "And breathe a while. Walk outside if you will. You ought not to dwell on those waiting moments."

"I will return," promised Legolas. "I do not expect to be long. But I will give you your privacy."

He slipped out of the room, and Aragorn's eyes followed his departure before snapping back to his brothers. "I do not appreciate being woken with an attack on my lover, Elladan. I admit I do not ever appreciate being woken, or anyone ever using harsh words in relation to my husband, but I presume you realise that those two combined is something I resent greatly."

Elladan snorted in disdain. "Dismiss me then, as is your right to do if I have displeased you."

"You know that I will not," Aragorn threw the covers back and slipped away to the edge of the bed. "Do what you will."

The elder twin moved forwards to crouch next to his foster-brother, and behind him, Elrohir sighed, "Why are you human, Aragorn? You just picked the weakest race, though at least not the shortest or foulest."

Offended, and wondering why Elladan too was pretending they could choose their fates, Aragorn exclaimed, "Do not imply that I am clumsier than orcs, hobbits or dwarves! It is just because I am pregnant, and this weight which continually precedes me threw me off balance."

"Mellon nin, do not estrange our brother. He is broken," warned Elrohir. "Please be nice."

"Thank you," murmured Aragorn, with a nod at his brother. "See, even Elrohir is on my side."

"I am the one to be examining you. I would not argue with me," Elladan replied.

000

Liantasse lay flat out in her bed, unperturbed by the fact that she had been put to bed by her grandfather. In one hand, she clutched her blanket, and in the other she held tight her battered rabbit toy. Legolas merely pressed a light, affectionate kiss to his daughter's forehead, and whispered his wish for her to have the sweetest of dreams, before slipping out of the room again to his eldest son's room.

Rilluin sat up the moment Legolas entered the room. "Atar? What is it? Is it Ada?"

"Hush, hush, ion nin. Why are you panicking so?" Legolas pushed the door closed behind him and hurried to the side of his son's bed.

"Because I saw my father slide down a long stretch of the stone stairs, and land unconscious on the floor bleeding! And… the baby! My brother! Or sister…" Rilluin protested wildly.

Knowing that his children found his elvish tongue soothing, he switched to his native language. "Ada is well, trust me, ion nin. The child remains inside him, safe and kicking, and Ada is sitting up and arguing with his brothers."

"Promise?" pleaded Rilluin.

"Trust me," commanded Legolas. He wrapped an arm around his eldest child's shoulders. "You see how I can smile? I am no longer worried. He is a little bruised, but nothing more."

Rilluin ran a hand over his overly furrowed brow. "Everyone was saying he was dead, though I knew that could not be true."

With a gentle smile, Legolas informed him, "You saw to it that he was not. And tomorrow he will be the one to escort you to the shoe maker and prove that he is not." He patted the bed, and smoothed the covers down. "Have you slept at all?"

"I could not."

"Then close your eyes and forget your worries, for all others have," Legolas firmly stated. Rilluin reluctantly lay down, and Legolas pulled the light sheet over him, stroking them down to cover him properly. The boy gave a small half-smile at him.

Legolas was about to stand to leave, when he suddenly decided to ask, "Why did you not come and visit us? You could have waited for him to wake if you thought it might make you feel better."

The boy's response was quiet. "Just in case. I did not want to see."

Legolas sighed, "I promise you, if there was ever a point in time when you had to worried, I would tell you. You are old enough. But as I said, there is nothing to be worried about today." The elf snorted. "In fact, were anything – Valar forbid – to occur to Ada, were it not for the bond, you would be first informed, for you are heir."

"But you are his husband! He knew you first. You should know first!" protested Rilluin, confused and sitting up a little.

"Normally, I would be a wife and therefore unimportant to this patriarchy. You only say that because you have been raised by me. Now –" Legolas' tone became shortened. "No more of this. Go to sleep – you must be tired."

"I am."

The child did not protest when Legolas swooped down and planted a kiss on his forehead, and merely waved as his father left.

Out in the corridor, Legolas was surprised to find a small figure waiting for him. "Cariad? Why are you here? You should be in bed."

Looking ghost-like in the dark, Cariad replied, "I heard you in Rilluin's room; I was not sleeping very well anyway. Is Ada alright?" Any trace of his previous annoyance had vanished and was replaced with not a little humility.

Legolas' voice was gentle therefore in replying, "He is fine, ion nin. Uncle Elladan is checking him over at the moment and therefore he is awake, but he has been sleeping naturally and is fine."

"Can I see him?" Cariad asked, "Please?"

"No little one, you have to go back to bed. You should be sleeping."

"So should you!" pointed out the child.

Legolas laughed at his son's logic. "You may look in on him, but Uncle Elladan is busy, so you can wave, and then we will pop you back in bed. It is late."

"You are awake," Cariad resentfully said, but he followed his father to the elf's bedroom.

"Aragorn, my sweetest love, Cariad just wanted to see that you were alright," Legolas called, holding the door open so that Cariad could see underneath his arm.

"Ada." Cariad dithered by the doorway. "Are you alright?"

Aragorn motioned to Elladan to move aside, and the elf did so, the bandage which had been in place, securing a poultice, in his hands. Legolas was glad; it would have been disconcerting for the child to see his father so adorned. "Come here," Aragorn cajoled, and before Legolas could protest, the boy sprinted to his father and was engulfed in a tight hug.

Irritation sparked inside Legolas at his word being overruled, but at the way Cariad clung to the rounded form of his human father, his arms squeezed tight in desperation, the annoyance drained away. Aragorn's eyebrow flicked up in curiosity at his husband's irritation, but Legolas shook his head in dismissal at the enquiry. It did not matter. It was good. Aragorn lowered his head down to murmur something in Cariad's ear, but Legolas did not listen; allowing the comfort to remain in private. It was only fair.

After a few moments, Cariad broke away with a laugh and Aragorn was chuckling at his own joke, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "Go on little one. Go to Atar and go to bed." His voice vibrated with the residue of his amusement.

"Thank you," Legolas mouthed, as he followed his son out of the room.

000

Sleep came quickly after Elladan's attentions, and took Aragorn fulsomely once Legolas returned. It took a few moments, but a few hours later, therefore, of Legolas' tugging at his shoulder before he managed to open his eyes.

"What?" he groaned, raising a hand to his throbbing head. "What is the matter that you woke me whilst the skies are still grey?" There was a shape behind Legolas, in the doorway, reluctant to be seen, and Aragorn looked past Legolas, trying to make the figure out in the gloom which made all things indistinct.

There was veiled urgency in Legolas' voice as he urged, "You must get up my love –" Aragorn, distracted and half-asleep, did not recognise the tone. The human cut his husband off to complain, "I feel like I have barely slept, and that I tumbled down a flight of stairs before finding my rest."

"Naturally, you have not slept overlong, both those things you state are true," conceded Legolas. "However, if you do not rise, the sky will be tinged with the red of fire and blood."

Aragorn merely raised an eyebrow. "We are not at war."

"No but rumour has spread," Faramir stepped forwards, briskly and in the same brusque tone, informed his King, "Aragorn, forgive me, but your husband's tongue is far too fair and he himself reluctant to rouse you. The people speak of your fall, two dozen people saw you slip, and two dozen mouths were not still. The people do not believe us when we tell them you thrive still."

Legolas stepped away from the bed and began rifling through the closet for clothes. Aragorn watched him but told his Steward, "That is gross over exaggeration of my condition, both by them and yourself."

Faramir had no time for Aragorn's complaints. "Get up, get dressed, and go out there before a crowd of nervous gossips who have nothing better to do become a mob of furious campaigners."

"It only takes one ember to light a forest," Legolas said by way of agreement. He strode back towards his husband, the chosen clothes draped over his arm, and helped the human to his feet. "Dress."

"Thank you." Faramir politely – in all his overblown modesty – turned away to allow the human his privacy, though the King continued to speak as he exchanged his night shirt with the one Legolas held. "The people have their heirs. Why do they worry so?"

"You are their symbol. Rilluin is too young to rule and they do not want an elf. You gave them hope, you rebuilt their lands and you gain credit for the prosperity which swells year on year," Faramir rapidly explained over the rustle of clothes. "If you fall, so too does the good fortune they are having - they believe there will be battles for your throne."

"A pox on their assumptions," snarled Aragorn.

"You will need more than a pox. A plague may do. Or a pestilence," Legolas mused, fastening Aragorn's robe for him.

"Your word play is ill timed, meleth," Aragorn told him. The elf turned away to slip on light sandals, similar to the ones Aragorn wore which removed the need for him to bend down and see his feet. The human stopped the action. "I will go out there with my guards and with Faramir. Stay here Legolas."

As the human predicted, Legolas bristled, "I shall not. You do not command me, Aragorn. I am not leaving you to face a confused, scared mob by yourself. Not in your condition – broken or pregnant."

Aragorn's chin jutted out defiantly. "Neither can I permit you to leave our children. It is only just morning, they have not slept well and they will be confused also. If things go unplanned with the crowds… I want you with the children."

Blue eyes turned hurt, and a little fearful. "And what of our most vulnerable child?"

"I have eight guards. Turnip is as safe as I am," Aragorn soothed, gripping his husband's hand tightly.

Faramir was the next to speak. "I hate to interrupt your caring conversation but time runs thin. Come Aragorn."

All traces of pain at his aching body vanished – Aragorn's face turning blank. Elvish trained control took charge. "I am coming." He followed Faramir out of the room, abandoning his husband with a small twinge of regret: with Legolas, his fear vanished, but he could not be selfish. His children needed the elf first.

000

Aragorn heard the intake of breath spread across the rabble at the bottom of the King's House's steps. The place he had been crowned was the same as the one they used to accuse him of dying. Faramir had placed a golden circlet on his head, and Aragorn's arms circled his pregnancy swollen belly as if to make very clear his identity, though it was hard to mistake.

"Good people," he called, his voice clear, and ringing; the voice he used to command. The chatter quieted, and he repeated himself, "Good people, what brings you out into this night, from your homes? Your wives, husbands and children?"

000

Legolas sat with his back against the wall, his knees drawn up against his chest, next to Liana's room. Waiting. Always waiting. The corridor was silent; the children were asleep, as were the twins. Thranduil Legolas had woken and sent with Aragorn. He wanted an elvish presence there, whether he could be there or not. His father would be good enough.

"Legolas?"

The elf's head darted up – he had not being paying attention as he ought. "Éowyn? Have you been abandoned as well?"

With a nod, the woman said, "My husband is with yours. Legolas, what are you doing on the floor?"

"I am waiting. I have very little else to do," sighed the elf. "It is surprisingly comfortable. Will you join me?"

"Maybe I will." Éowyn lowered herself down to the floor, next to her frequent companion.

Legolas turned askance to her, one of his hands tangling frustratingly in his hair. "Right now my husband is informing the public that, if something was to happen to him, they would be first to know – the exact same promise I made Rilluin in relation to him."

There was an eerie feeling which filled the listener when the King and the Princely Consort referenced their intangible mental link, and Éowyn mentioned that.

"I apologise. But I can not remember the feeling of not knowing his emotions and thoughts. They are always there, a whisper at the back of my mind. Except when we travel apart… I do not understand how others can feel as close to their partners as we do." Legolas sighed, dragging the hand in his hair over his skull. "Maybe I have overcrowded him. Maybe it leads me to hold too close."

"There is no such thing," Éowyn said. "I am a politician's wife. I will take whatever scraps of his time that I may. Aragorn knows what he misses when you are not here. And he has never complained of your affections has he?"

"No, never," Legolas realised.

"Then I would not be inclined to be concerned."

Legolas' head dropped back against the wall. "I want to wrap him in a blanket and steal him away to be mine and mine alone for the rest of his life. I want every hour of him that I can, whilst I can."

With a chuckle, Éowyn predicted, "You will be worse as you age – as he ages. You will cling to your moments and savour them all the more."

"I am sure I will… I just want him safe. With me. The world could dissolve, leaving me with him and my children. Oh the children –" He sighed reverently. "I never thought I could love anyone other than Aragorn as much as I do those children. I did not understand that at first. That I could love them so much."

"I know that feeling. I never thought anyone could convince me to stay at home, to stop struggling, fighting," Éowyn confirmed. "But they look at you with those eyes full of innocence, and you can not deny them anything."

"I managed to deny Cariad what he wanted, which started this. My lover… I can not remove the image of him crumpled on the floor from my mind." He looked up, as the door next to him opened, and Liana crept out. "Did we wake you my little one? I am sorry."

"It mornin," Liana observed, sneaking towards her father.

"Yes I suppose it is. Come here." Legolas slipped his legs beneath him and Liana steped onto them, leaning against her father's chest, as the elf's arms wound around him in a warm cuddle. One hand rose to comb through her hair, gently. "Ada has gone for a walk, but he will be back in a moment." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you. Do you know that?"

"Yes," Liana smugly stated. She rested her drowsy head against her father's chest.

"You will find it as difficult to let them go as you do Aragorn," observed Éowyn. "But they will grow up, Legolas. They are doing so now."

"Shh!" Legolas ordered desperately, covering his daughter's ears. "She does not have to know that."

Éowyn laughed; Liana pushed her father's hands away. However, the elf was rapidly distracted by the approach of his lover. "Aragorn." The human's face was slightly pale, nervous. He sighed. "What did you promise them, Aragorn?"

"Do not be angry," warned the human. "But I will be chairing their petitions this morning."

"I hate you," Legolas grumbled.

"Tar, no!" protested Liana.

"I joke!" Legolas assured his daughter.

Aragorn complained, "I hate that big stone throne chair in that cold hall which will make those aches all the worse."

Rising to his feet, Legolas told his husband, "That is why there is a hot bath in our bathroom just waiting for you."

"For us?" asked Aragorn, holding out his hand pleadingly.

"I had hoped you would ask."

000

In the end Legolas found himself sat next to the bath on the small step the children had and did use to reach the basin stand. Liana was in the bedroom, preoccupied playing with Legolas' silver backed hairbrush, determined to sort her hair herself for a change. Legolas would fix it when she grew bored. In the meantime, he twirled a strand of his husband's hair around his fingers and murmured, "I actually do hate you."

"I know," Aragorn replied, resting his head back against the wood of the bath, grateful for the linen lining it. "I am sorry."

Legolas needed to be honest, and was attempting not only to hide it but not to feel hurt. "I thought family came first. Our child, Aragorn."

Closing his eyes, revelling in the heat of the water sinking into his tired, aching bones, Aragorn's tone was still urgent. "You know that family comes first for me, I promise you that it does. You know where you lie in my heart – but the people are scared and flighty. They need to know that I am here for them, despite the fall and despite the pregnancy. We lost a dozen men in that orc raid, a dozen good men, and their families will always resent me for not being there. You know that my priorities and time must be balanced."

"You should be resting. You will birth in three weeks, perhaps two; imagine if you began in there, in front of the people," Legolas exclaimed.

Aragorn cracked open a lazy eye. "I have birthed three children, and I am a Healer. I know the signs. I present none and have not of late."

"The amount of that tea we forced down your throat, you would not notice." Accidentally, in his passionate response, Legolas tugged on a strand of hair.

"Calm down melda; it is one morning," pleaded Aragorn. "And then I will be back and you can steal me from the public's eyes again."

Legolas knew that he had no way of convincing his husband around to his way of thinking, and merely hung his head. Since he had met Aragorn, he had compromised much more than any Mirkwood Prince previously had, but perhaps that was what both politicians and husbands had to do to retain a strong government and marriage. Stray strands of his hair which had unravelled floated into the water and swayed there. A gentle hand, water streaming from it, cupped his chin and raised it. Aragorn's lips tenderly met his in the best reassurance the human could manage.

He would put aside his own fears to keep his elvish husband strong, as the Prince would for him. Together, nothing could harm them, and any compromise they made would be acceptable to both parties. They were in a relationship of equals, and very few others could match them. In a few moments, Aragorn would rise from the bath, grimace at his reflection perhaps, and it would be noticed by his lover who would remind him of how he thought him perfect, and then Aragorn would school his features into a severity to match any elf's. To the outside, they would be the ultimately powerful Royal Husbands who slain Sauron and set Middle Earth free; the occasional stumbles would be forgotten, and all would be well. Because when it was only the other, these masks could dissolve and they could be allowed to be flawed again. And that was perfect.

000

After breakfast, once Aragorn had disappeared to do his Kingly duty, Legolas called his younger son aside. "Cariad, I want you to come with me."

"Am I in trouble?" Cariad asked, at once paranoid.

Elladan stood in the doorway, waiting to escort his nephew to lessons, but Legolas dismissed him with a lazy wave. "You do not need a lesson in history today –"

Cariad corrected him. "Actually it was going to be handwriting today. Uncle Ro says mine is scruffy and that I should be moving on from slate and chalk to ink forever."

"Whilst Elrohir is correct on both those points, today you and I are going to have a lesson on our own, for this morning at least," Legolas explained.

"Just the two of us?" Excitement gleamed in Cariad's eyes.

"Aye; Grandfather will look after Liantasse whilst you and I go on a little outside adventure by ourselves. So go and get your boots on."

000

"What are we looking for?" demanded Cariad. They had descended the steps of the entire city and were in the fields beyond the stone capital. Legolas could not hide the bounce in his step, which had his son trotting to keep pace, but he was overtly excited being free from the lifeless bricks, if only for a morning. The Retreat had effectively reminded him of how much he felt constrained in the city, and he was hungry for more. His shoes swung in his hands, and he dug his toes into the soil beneath his feet with each step, relishing the coal depths of the earth than the top soil was warmed by the sun and the blades of grass tickling his ankles.

"Keep your voice down," murmured Legolas. "I will point it out to you when I see it. But you must not scare it away. Soft footsteps please."

"Alright," sighed Cariad, agreeing to quiet.

They walked for only a few minutes more, towards a crowd of bushes before Legolas lay a hand on his son's shoulder. "There we go," whispered Legolas. "Up there in the sky." He pointed up to the hovering bird in the vast azure firmament.

"You brought me here to see a bird?" demanded Cariad astonished.

"Shh!" Legolas hastily said. "You might scare him. You wanted a bird and wanted you to have one; I want to show you the ones outside." He sank to the floor and closed his eyes. The sun's warm rays caressed his upturned face, and he listened intently. "Just listen to it." From high above them, the shrill piercing song of the skylark reached his ears.

Cariad fell quiet obediently, and listened too. "It is so pretty," he breathed, "The song."

Legolas nodded, "It is a skylark. My favourite kind of bird. When I lived in Imladris; for two years they nested outside my window in a bush. Each morning they would wake me with their song." With a low exhale of happiness, Legolas relaxed, permitting himself to forget his worries for his husband. He could feel that he was fine, through the bond, and had to breathe calmly again.

Next to him, Cariad cuddled in close. "This is better than handwriting."

Looping his arm around his son's shoulder, Legolas said, "I should hope so."

"What is that one?" Cariad pointed to a dark bird croaking in the shrubbery.

000

They stayed watching all manner of birds coming and going, Legolas pointing out a couple of nests in the process, for well over an hour, until Cariad finally began to show signs of boredom. Then the elvish father chased his son around the field before heading back to the King's House.

"Do I have to go back to lessons now?" Cariad asked, disappointed that his freedom with his father was not to last as long as he had hoped.

"No, not yet," Legolas said, leading his boy through the corridors. "I have one last thing to show you. Here we go." Legolas ushered Cariad into one of the unused chambers, and the boy was immediately presented with the sight of several caged bird and the merchant who had to be Dyril's father. He was a short, slightly rotund figure but had Dyril's olive complexion and silly dark hair if not his elegant features.

"What is going on, Atar?" asked Cariad, shying closer to his father; he had been comfortable in the presence of the boy his own age, but now he was unsure, uncertain. He kept close to his further, determined not to allow him to leave him by himself. "You said we were not having a bird."

"And we are not," Legolas flicked an apologetic glance at the merchant, "However, I did not want you to think I was just being a cruel father. I want you to understand why I said no." He led his son towards one of the cages, where a dappled brown bird sat. "You see this? It is a lark."

Cariad frowned. "Like the one we saw outside?"

"Yes exactly. The one we saw outside was singing for a mate so it could build a nest and lay eggs. Then in a little while there would be maybe three or four lark chicks. But what is different about this one?"

Reaching out to touch the silver bars of the cage, seeing the bird give a little flutter, Cariad replied, "He is not singing."

Legolas nodded, "But he does not have a mate either. He should be out there singing for her."

"Does he know that he will not get one? Is that why he does not sing?" Cariad asked, frowning at his father. "Is he sad?"

"I am sure he is," Legolas replied. Behind the cage, the merchant shifted and gave an uncomfortable mutter. Legolas easily ignored his discomfort and continued, "Though he has food and water, he is trapped and can not really fly. They will only sing if they can fly. That is the only time they sing."

"I know what it is like to be trapped." The boy's voice was low with sadness, yet he turned to his father eagerly. "Can we buy them and then set them free?"

Reluctantly, Legolas shook his head. "He does not know how to survive for himself out in the world anymore. He was probably born in this cage, and look there." Legolas pointed through the bars at the bird's wing. "His flight feathers have been clipped so that if he escaped he could not fly away; a cat would just eat him."

"Do they grow back?" The father nodded. "Then I could train him to sit on my shoulder and the cats would not get him. Then he could fly around!"

"You can only train them from when they are babies," explained Legolas, "Do you understand now why I do not want you to have a bird. I am sure this gentleman will sell these little ones, but he will not profit from me and cage more."

"It is not right," agreed Cariad.

The merchant decided to interrupt. "When I received summons here, Majesty, I admit I expected you to be purchasing some of my livestock."

Legolas rose to his feet and, the picture of noble courtesy, stated, "I do not know from where you would garner that impression. Please do not take it amiss that I refuse to buy from you, but nothing can convince me. However, I did not ask you here for false purpose and I will compensate you for your time. Request one of my guards outside the door to pass you the purse I prepared."

"I hope you do not intent to damage my trade…"

"Indeed not, I fear I may have enhanced it – for people will learn only that the King's Consort paid you money and may believe you sold to me. Though I fear I will be correcting those who ask about it, you appear an honest tradesmen and I will not destroy that." Cariad noticed that Legolas sounded tired as he continued, "Paying you to teach my child a moral lesson is well by me, and what you sell to others and what others buy from you is their business, to satisfy with their own conscience."

Not wanting the adults to argue, Cariad tugged on his father's tunic. "Come on Atar. Can we see if Atar is done talking to people? I want to tell him about my day." He switched tongues to his lesser used one to coax his father away from conflict, and the elvish worked. Aware of the concession made, Cariad wandered if he could use it to convince his father to give him more private lessons.

**A/N: Mostly written because I fell down the stairs and it fricking hurt and I didn't have a handsome elf to look after me, and had to go to work the next day too. Also only four of you guys reviewed! I'm sorry I was gone so long but I'm back now! I'm not going to leave you again! Please don't be mad at me...**


	57. Heat

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

For once, Legolas found himself alone with his eldest son. Since Cariad had come into their lives, and very soon after Liantasse, the two of them rarely spent much time alone together. For a brief moment, Legolas wondered, despite the wishes he had voices for siblings, whether Rilluin would have preferred to remain an only child, having had to share the attentions of his parents, uncles and aunts, been woken many a time in the small hours by a crying child the fathers had not quite been quick enough or able to soothe, and the disproportionate time they had to spend with him. However, Legolas soon reminded himself that one of Liana's first mildly coherent words had been 'brother', and that Rilluin did, without any prompting, or a single request, sometimes rouse himself to beat his fathers to the crying daughter in the dark...

Forgetting Rilluin's dislike of open, public shows of affection his hand snaked down and squeezed his shoulder. "What is the matter?" demanded Rilluin, looking up, concerned at his elvish father's movement.

"Nothing, my dear son," Legolas murmured, sharp eyes scanning the streets they were moving through with ease due to their heavily armed guard. "Just a stray thought. You are a good boy."

"You do say that... A lot." Uncomfortably embarrassed, Rilluin shrugged. "Do not say that in front of Théo. He will tease me."

"You do not have to be ashamed in front of Théo. I know that he can be a little more adventurous than you... boisterous perhaps... You do not have to copy him," Legolas assured him.

Rilluin merely shrugged and informed him, "I know that Théo is younger than me. But he is my best friend and knows more than me."

Softly, Legolas said, "You are a Prince, Rilluin. Your life must be more sheltered and more protected than the Steward's children."

"I know," sighed Rilluin.

With a chuckle, Legolas said, "Wait a few years and you will be in charge of him."

Rilluin gave a surprised laugh. "Like Ada is in charge of Uncle Faramir?" His voice was heavily laden with sarcasm.

"Yes exactly like that..."

The conversation continued with easy amusement, until they reached the lower city circles and saw a sobering line of the poorer members of the city, queuing for food. Unaware and unused to the poor in the city, Rilluin asked, "Why are they all standing there like that?"

"Hush..." murmured Legolas, both lowering his voice and switching to his home tongue. Cariad listened closely, as Legolas explained, 2They are not even close to our luckiness. They have no money, no home, and no job. They are waiting to be given food by a charity."

"But... But you know that they are there... Just give them a job!" Rilluin rolled his eyes as if he were stating the obvious.

Legolas was regretful. "I wish that it could be that easy, but I cannot give jobs or houses to people without reason. I am not allowed to show a bias or preference to a cause or a particular person for no reason. Royals are not."

"Just give them houses."

"People would be outraged at that; using their money to give homes to others. There is a perception that the homeless do not work hard or deserve to have gifts using their using, but it is wrong. Most people just have bad chances. There is little I can do." Legolas looked truly regretful.

"Look!" Rilluin pointed, remembered that it was rude, pulled his hand down and said, "Look! There is a man there with a cup, asking for alms. He cannot get in the queue! He has no legs. That is not fair. Can I give him some money?"

Hesitantly, Legolas said, "Yes you may. From your money, mind."

"Thank you Atar."

Rilluin scampered away and Legolas tried to ignore the fact that he, as Aragorn frequently was, would be scolded by Faramir.

000

Aragorn glanced up as Legolas entered the expansive garden, from his place underneath a tree, sheltering from the glare of the sun and it sweltering heat, even in the hours of mid-morning. "You took your time."

Legolas took the jugs of water from the servants who had been carrying them, and Rilluin took the glasses. "I am afraid our eldest son was determined to teach the dog how to beg for treats before we were allowed to leave."

Turning his attention to Rilluin, Aragorn asked, "And did you?"

"No, Breâl just wanted to flop down in the shade and sleep. So he did and would not come down here with us," complained the boy.

"Can you blame him?" asked Éowyn from her place next to Aragorn, stretched out languorously in the shade. She lay on a divan, Faramir deeming otherwise unseemly, in the lightest white shift she could wear without scolding.

"Not for a moment," Legolas said, slipping down to take his seat next to his husband, but at the same time, Rilluin stated, "Yes!" in a voice full of outrage.

"Give him time," Legolas told him easily, the heat too much for either of the fathers to look to scold him efficiently. Methodically pouring water into beakers, he instructed Rilluin, "Get the others over here to drink before the water gets warm and unpleasant."

000

Aragorn loved days as this: surrounded by his family, Legolas and his closest friend and his wife at his side, watching as his twin brothers played with his eldest son and Théo – some ball game which Elladan and Elrohir ought to win due to their height advantage but did not due to their good natures – Cariad, Betiath and another of the younger son's friends Kujél played in the bushes, and Liana, Boromir, Éowyn's twins and Thranduil amused themselves with a puddle made from an incident with one of the cups. He turned grinning in good humour and affection to his husband, but found not the same joy in the elf's countenance. Legolas was toying with the wooden beads of the bracelet Cariad had fashioned for him over a number of weeks and presented to him just the day before, and staring at the horizon though he did not focus on it.

Cautiously, Aragorn moved closer to his husband, and laid his head on the elf's chest. Beneath him, Legolas started, but soon relaxed, wrapping an arm around Aragorn to keep him at his side. Seeking out his husband's hand to link it with his own, Aragorn softly asked, "What is the matter? You look full of sorrow even on a day as beautiful as this."

"Sorry." Legolas did not elaborate further, and merely squeezed his husband's hand in comfort. "I will find my good cheer. Do not mind me."

"I do very much. What ails you so? You know I will not mock you."

Legolas gave an ill-humoured laugh. "That is not what concerns me. I do not want you to share in my thoughts for fear they would worry you also. And I will not have my thoughts ruin this day for you." His hand found the top of Aragorn's greatly swollen stomach, and stroked gently, in wide ranging circles. Aragorn, enjoying the sensation, knew that it was intended to distract him, but would not be swayed. The babe within him stirred slightly, but moved little more than that: the date the twins had predicted for his birthing day had come and then departed six dates before, but there were few signs that the child wished to emerge. Aragorn had not even been victim again to the false pain which he had first experienced when in argument with Legolas. Perhaps it had been his first pregnancy, he would have been impatient, but he knew through experience that all he could do was wait.

"Your distraction already worries me, do not leave me in the dark through ignorance and resign yourself to remain there," Aragorn ordered, his tone slightly sharper than he had intended.

Legolas sighed and confessed in a whisper of a voice. "It was on a day such as this that Cariad was taken a year ago. The heat and the humour was the same, though the date I admit I have forgot, put it from my mind that we may have passed it by."

"It is not an occasion we must mark," commented Aragorn, understanding why his husband had been playing with the bracelet from Cariad in his thoughts. "Indeed one I would rather we did not." He too had not idea of the date, whether it was more or less than a year ago, just the memory of innumerable nights of sleeplessness, of a frantic travel, the self-hatred that he had encumbered the search party and the agonising relief when he finally saw the strawblonde hair of his youngest son and held him in his arms. But the squeeze of Legolas' hand brought him back to the heat of the summer's day which was the present.

"He still starts like a nervous horse when something startles him," Legolas bemoaned. "He is so much better, but..."

"Do not ask him for perfection," Aragorn chided softly. "That is too much for a child. For anyone. At least he is here." He glanced down the length of Legolas' body, and searched the garden. "Is he here? I cannot see him."

Legolas nodded, a little bitter. "He is. I can hear his footsteps."

Turning around, Aragorn stretched up to tease his husband's chin with gentle fingers. "Stop that. He will be fine. Maybe it is better taht he is not too trusting. It is probably better that we are not as trusting, do not invite danger into our lives."

"That must is true. I need the four of you, the five our you, safe and in my sight," Legolas said firmly.

"Or your hearing." Aragorn leant up to press a kiss beneath Legolas' ear. Nuzzling Legolas' hair with his nose, Aragorn added, "Forget about that. Relax for today, please. I am too tired for you to be miserable."

Legolas shrugged. "I do not mean to be. But I will try."

With a triumphant grin, Aragorn said, "Thank you. Now forgive me but it is too hot to be locked in this embrace." He peeled away, and lay back on the coarse, dry grass. Their hands remained tightly linked.

"Do not fall asleep," Legolas warned his husband, who had lazily closed his eyes in the dappled sunlight filtering through the branches of the trees.

"I can if I want to," Aragorn replied.

Faramir interjected, "Éowyn already has."

Aragorn glanced around to see his Steward's wife dozing on the divan. "Why does she have a couch? I want one. Where is mine?"

"That is yours, my love," Legolas told him. "She stole it."

Huffing in irritation, Aragorn grumbled, "That is not fair." Muttering to himself, he released his husband's hand, and, summoning up his strength, hauled himself to his feet. "I am going to find one."

Legolas glanced up at his husband and offered, "I will go for you melda."

The human smiled. "I am not incapable."

"You are covered in grass," Faramir informed him. "On your back."

Jovially, Aragorn repeated, "But not incapable."

Legolas sighed in utter appreciation. "I love that man."

"He is going to ask for one for himself. Not for you," Faramir said with a frown.

"Why would we need two?" Legolas asked incredulously. "We are a couple. We share." There was a stamping approach of a little girl. "Hello Liana." He looked up joyfully at her, and she staggered into her father's arms. Sitting up, he squeezed her tight, as she buried into his embrace. "What are you doing my silly little girl?" he asked. Her hands were wet on is shirt from where she had been playing in the water of the cup which had been spilt earlier in the morning. "What have you done?" sighed Legolas and instructed, "Show me your hands."

A little bashfully, Liana presented her hands for inspection. When her hands had been wet, she had pressed them down into the dust accidentally, and they were caked in the dirt. Which was no doubt now marking Legolas' back.

"Look at them!" Legolas exclaimed. "They are filthy! What are they Liana?"

"Filthy hands," she sighed, bowing her head in submission.

"Give them to me."

"No," Liana gasped. "They mine!"

Broadly, Legolas grinned, "I know that. Just hold them over the grass." She obeyed, and he found an abandoned glass of water, to pur over her hands in a careful stream, before wiping them clean with a handkerchief. Whilst he might never use them, with three children who insisted on getting dirty handkerchiefs were a necessity. "There we are," he announced when satisfied that htey were clean. "Now you can hug me properly."

"No. Too hot," Liana said, before flopping down on the grass next to her elvish father. "Too too too hot."

"Agreed."

000

When Aragorn returned, two servants carrying a couch in two, he found his daughter on his husband's lap, playing the point-to-various-body-parts-and-name-them game. When Legolas prodded Liana's nose lightly, she would state, "Nose," or tapped her shoulder, she would reply, "Soldier," and that would be close enough to satisfy the elf.

The servants placed the divan on the grass, and Aragorn asked, "Legolas, I heard you would be joining me. Is this true?"

"If you are lucky," Legolas flicked his eyes up to say.

"Foot!"

Aragorn smirked. "I am sure."

"Knee!"

He lay back, stretching out on the comfortable cushions that the servants had arranged for him. "Who would have thought twenty years ago that this is where we would be?"

"Elbow!"

Aragorn continued, ignoring the interruption. "Sometimes I feel I have grown too used to these comforts."

"That is not necessarily a bad thing," Legolas said, "You are allowed a few comforts after all you have done."

"A few?" Aragorn repeated, raising his eyebrows and thinking of the palace he called his home.

"You have done a lot after all," Legolas said with a casual shrug.

"Tar!" Liana complained at the lack of attention.

Legolas smirked. "Forgive me little one. I did not intend to abandon you. What is this?" he asked, gently touching his daughter's stomach.

"Baby?" Liana asked.

Incredulous, Aragorn snorted, and the sound of spluttering came from Faramir, where he had choked on the drink he had attempted to drink. Struggling to restrain his laughter, Legolas explained, "No selde nin, that is your stomach, there is no baby in there. Just in Ada's." He glanced at his husband for assistance, but Aragorn merely held up his hands, passing the issue onto the elf again. For one of the first times in his fatherhood, Legolas sold out. "I will explain when you are older. Hey look grandfather had been pounced on by Boromir! Go and help... one of them."

Liana obediently skipped away, and Legolas breathed a small sigh of relief, though his husband was laughing at him from his seat.

"You were no help!" Legolas snapped out.

"You handled it well," Aragorn lied, full of both cheek and amusement.

000

It took some time, but eventually, Aragorn convinced his husband to join him on his seat. Twined together as they were, contented to be absorbed in conversation with each other and no one else, needing no one else at that moment, all in the vicinity were forcibly reminded that they were the darling couple of the Kingdom and the hearts of the people.

Elladan however, tiring of the games with his eldest nephew, as he frequently did before Elrohir, decided to disturb the entangled couple. He dropped down at the bottom of the seat, and announced, "How sickening the pair of you are. Truly, you revolt me."

"There is no need for you to be so openly jealous," Aragorn said, barely looking away from his husband. "Though there would be much more happiness in the world were there that much good fortune to be had.

Not quite agreeing, Aragorn suggested, "Perhaps instead, they might not appreciate so fully as we do were this perfection commonplace."

Elladan appeared a little disgusted as he decided to change the subject. "When do you intend to lift the tension from my shoulders and birth your child toron nin?"

Aragorn groaned, his hands finding his swollen stomach, breaking away from his lover as far as one could when sharing a seat. "Please take him from me. I tire of this. I am huge."

Legolas' hands covered his husband's, stroking them gently. "You are beautiful."

The human King shrugged, dismissive of the compliment. He was suddenly distracted by an approaching child, though he took a moment to note that it was not one of his. Théo looked up, saw that he was being watch, and froze. He knew that he was doing wrong, and Aragorn knew that he was doing wrong; sneaking footsteps and a wooden bucket full of water could not possibly be innocent. Certainly not when wielded by a child. However, as long as he was not the intended target, Aragorn did not mind what the Steward's eldest son did, and when Théo raised a hushing finger to his lips, Aragorn merely nodded surreptitiously and returned to his conversation with his husband and his eldest brother, though distractedly, for memories swam to the forefront of his own mind of similar dastardly exploits of his own doing in his youth.

Legolas smirked at him, and Elladan merely plowed on with the conversation. "For the child's health, the longer he or she remains in there, the better for its health, but perhaps not for my or your mental wellbeing Aragorn."

Listening hard to the movements behind him, and aware that both Legolas and Elladan had realised what was to occur both probably hearing the gentle slosh of water on wood and the child's footsteps long before him – Aragorn forced the conversation to continue. "Indeed, but not just my health; let us not forget my longsuffering husband, without whom I would not be in this condition"

Legolas was about to plead for forgiveness, when they heard what they had been expecting; a simultaneous splash and a female scream. Aragorn peered over the back on the seat, to see an outraged Éowyn sitting up, newly awoken, and dripped water, from where Théo had emptied the bucket over her. The child was sprinting across the lawn, the bucket dropped to the floor unceremoniously, and rolled down a slight incline. The previous Shieldmaiden of Rohan was at once on her feet, and gave chase, calling threats to the boy.

Gentle strokes on Aragorn's stomach from his husband coaxed him to turn away, but he ignored the attentions, though he appreciated them. He was amused to watch Théo scramble up a tree, and Éowyn storm away from him with a warning of, "I will catch you later!" before returning to her husband.

Faramir rose to his feet to greet her, and she shrugged off his linen overshirt to give to her, leaving his upper body to be clothed only in a thin undershirt. He robed his wife in the garment, noticing how she streamed with water, the drops slipping from her pale skin and making the fabric cling to her. Always one for respectability, Faramir valued her privacy more than he did his own. He did not realise that both Legolas' and Aragorn's eyes flicked up and down his newly revealed body, appreciating the sight. When they met each other's eyes, they smirked, knowing exactly what the other had been thinking.

'_Summer fever strikes once more,'_ commented Legolas, through the bond that they shared, unwilling for Faramir to be aware of their thoughts.

'_Without it we would not have Rilluin,' _Aragorn pointed out, burying back down into his husband's arms.

Legolas' fingers strayed to trace Aragorn's thigh, ignoring Elladan's presence entirely. _'I would suggest we explore that were you not so large.'_

Unusually enthusiastic, Aragorn informed him, "I would not restrict you. I would never say not to you."

With a laugh, Legolas responded, "I am not asking anything of you. But you would refute me if I proposed a union a month from now, with a child of such a young age in our room."

"You will be as tired as I, if not more because you do tend to insist I sleep whilst you rise to take care of the child," remarked Aragorn. "And I will not tell you an untruth; were the children not so close, and I could be energised enough to, I would take you now."

Legolas leant in for a kiss, but Elladan brusquely interrupted. "Would you two please cease this I feel nauseous."

"Says he who is only grumpy because his lover is away for the week." Aragorn's voice was condescending.

Elladan's response was not polite, and was, as was almost inevitable, caught by Rilluin's sensitive ears. "Ada! Uncle Elladan just swore!" cried Rilluin.

With a groan, Aragorn said, "Yes I know. And he is going to apologise for that now." The human glared at his eldest brother, a challenging glint in his eyes, and after a short moment of tension, reluctantly turned to his eldest nephew.

"Forgive me, Rilluin," Elladan said, in something of a drawl. He probably did not notice that the boy was old enough to understand sarcasm. "I will not say it again, and neither should you. It was very wrong."

"Go away Elladan," Aragorn growled. "Stop corrupting my children." He glanced at Legolas, "Why do we permit that elf to teach our children?"

"Because we have no one else," pointed out Legolas.

"Ada!" Rilluin interrupted. "Will you come and play with me, please? Théo is hiding up the tree still."

Softly, Aragorn groaned and threw his head back against the headrest. "Please, not now ion nin. I am tired, and too hot." He stroked his stomach absentmindedly. "This is too heavy; I can not bear it I am afraid."

"Ada, you are so boring when you are pregnant. Please stop it," Rilluin requested.

"I will do my best, ion nin. Forgive me," requested Aragorn. "But Atar will play with you," he selflessly offered up his husband.

"Will I now" asked Legolas, raising his eyebrows.

"Please Atar," responded Rilluin desperately.

With a falsely heavy sigh, Legolas slipped from underneath Aragorn's heavy frame, and got to his feet. "Alright, little one," Because he was being granted a game, Rilluin did not complain at the use of the endearment. "What are we playing today?"

000

"Rilluin, pull your hand up; you can not copy my positioning because I am an adult and far stronger than you."

There were two thuds as the arrows sped into the targets.

"Théo, you are aiming too high. You are too close to aim at the target," Legolas informed him. "Aim at the floor."

"But if feels wrong!"

"I know, but with more practice you can move further away, and it will make sense. The arrow makes an arc," Legolas said.

"Try again." "Shoulders back." "Théo wait until Rilluin has taken his shot before you go to fetch your arrows; what if he misjudges his aim?" "Stomach in." "Set your legs apart." The instructions went on, with surprisingly little argument from the boys at Legolas' brisk tone. Aragorn, however, took issue with it.

"Melda nin, do not make them cry," he called over, breaking away from an intense conversation with Elladan, Faramir and Thranduil about the state of Osgiliath's lower city.

"I am not," Legolas shouted back, before realising quite how loud and clipped his voice had been in response to his pregnant husband of all people, when the human raised his eyebrows. "I am sorry boys. When it comes to archery... I can not help but be intense. Until I found you Ada, Rilluin, this was my only passion. I could not help that."

"I do not mind, though I had not expected a lesson today," Rilluin said with a laugh.

"I taught you to shoot straight," pointed out Legolas, before more softly – relying on the bond – asking, "Did I make you cry?"

"Maybe once or twice," came the murmured response. "But you were a terrifying elf from strangle lands, with strange clothes, strange hair and a strange language."

"Forgive me," Legolas muttered, "I would not have you shed tears for me."

"It was many a year ago; I was a human child in an elvish home... I was fairly confused anyway," pointed out Aragorn. "It was forgiven long ago, no apology is necessary."

"Atar," Rilluin attracted his attention again, tugging on his elvish father's sleeve. "Can you, with one of our little bows, go up all the way to that battlement and still hit the target." Legolas took the bow from him and twanged the string, examining it.

"The only thing stopping me will be this little thing, but we shall see."

000

"I am amazing," Legolas enthusiastically stated, returning to his husband.

"Yes you are," Aragorn said, grinning broadly, as Legolas took his seat when his husband's legs curled away, so that he could be close to him. "Those were very nice shots."

"Yes they were," boasted Legolas. "Even with that tiny bow."

Laughing at him, Aragorn said, "I do not think Rilluin was very impressed, you shredded two of his arrows."

"It is his own fault for challenging me," replied Legolas. He curled against his husband's side, drawing him into his arms for a kiss. As Aragorn refused to move away from the embrace, coaxing him into a more heated kiss, Thranduil and Elladan move discreetly away. Gentle kisses against his lips, Legolas traced his fingers down Aragorn's forehead. He broke away to say, "You are hot."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "It is boiling out here. It is... sticky and humid and horrible." Wearily, he moaned, "Make it stop."

Legolas smiled sadly. "I can not do that for you meleth. But if I could, I would. I swear to you."

"I am King. I should be able to control that."

Amused, Legolas sniggered. "Some of the people think that you could; they blame you when there are droughts or food shortages."

"I know," Aragorn sighed. "I know." Legolas was still looking at him, eyes full of an intense concern, and slipped his hand into his. "I am fine. If you will let me close my eyes and rest for a time."

"Do not fall asleep; you will not sleep tonight, with the nights as hot as they are," reasoned Legolas. He lay down to watch his children's play; keeping a careful eye on their chaotic games.

Cariad had just emerged from his hidey-hole in the hedges, in which he had been playing with Kujél. He skipped over to his elder brother and demanded, "Come and see our fort." His voice was lisping; he had lost two teeth the week before.

"No I do not care about your fort," Rilluin informed him, loosing an arrow and letting it thud into the target.

"Please. It is... actually great," exclaimed Cariad. "Kujél and I have been working on it all day." They had been sweeping the branches away from the floor, hauled stones to the middle to create boulder sized furniture, and decorating the trees within the bower with chalk patterns.

"I do not care," Rilluin repeated.

Cariad shrugged. "We were going to let you be chief. If you do not want to be then..."

Having been offered power, Rilluin still did not change his mind. "Oh alright then."

"Come and see it!" Cariad whined. His eyes latched onto Rilluin's knees, where they were scabbed, cracked and sore from rough play. "Come and see or I will touch your knees."

"No! You can not..." Cariad was inching forwards, his hands outstretched, threateningly, though he was giggling slightly. Rilluin reluctantly gave in. "Alright. I will look for one minutes." Théo followed him.

Liana looked up, realising that her brothers were playing and not including them. She trotted over to them. "Me! Play me." Boromir followed her and the twins crawled across the prickly grass to keep up with the older children.

Cariad stood in front of the entrance to his cave, arms wide, guarding it from the approach of the toddlers. "No! This is mine. You can not come in."

From within the fort, Rilluin called, "If you are the only defence, then this is not a fort. It is only a den."

"It is not!" Cariad turned around to explain, but in his distraction, he accidentally moved aside to allow the four infants to stagger past him.

There was a laugh from within the flowered cave, the children obscured from sight by branches, but it clearly belonged to Rilluin. "And your defences are not worth mentioning if the babies have come in."

Boromir was indignant. "I am not a baby! I am a big boy."

"As I said, the babies," Rilluin said derisively. "It might not even be a den if you have told everyone where it is. It is just a tree."

Kujél sprung to Cariad's defence. "It can be whatever we want it to be."

With a grandiose tone, Rilluin announced, "You need a swing."

"Oh dear," Legolas sat up in alarm, as he heard the boys beginning to make plans about which branches were most suitable to be used.

"I will go," Faramir assured him, rising to his feet. He too had been eavesdropping on the conversation, keeping a careful ear out for the children, "If you will push them on it once it is up."

"That I can agree to," Legolas said, grateful to be able to lean back and return his attentions to his husband. "Thank you Faramir."

"My pleasure," Faramir cringed, indicating his actual feelings about building a swing with so many eager hands.

There was a crack of breaking wood and a scream, and immediately Faramir's pace sped up to a swift run. But then the children were laughing at their panic. "Not that one then..." announced Théo

"Little ones, move aside. Let me help," Faramir said.

There was an immediate protest at an adult entering the camp, particularly an adult who was also a parent. Faramir, however, overruled all such protests and when they realised that he was the only one who could efficiently reach the stronger branches, they accepted him.

000

Aragorn and the elvish twins returned to the castle at lunchtime, Aragorn feeling weary and massively uncomfortable, and Elladan having tired of the children. Legolas remained to watch over the bevy of children with Éowyn and Faramir, but rather than make good on his deal to push the children found himself talking to his father, wrapped deep in conversation. When Faramir had seen the threatening glare Thranduil presented at his call to swap, he immediately submitted and shied away. The Elven King, though his woodland Kingdom was lost, would not take orders from a human, even a human as high of authority as the Steward of the Realm they resided in. Particularly if he was only wearing an undershirt. Legolas had chuckled and promised to fulfil his oath when released from conversation, but thus far he had not been permitted.

They spoke in hushed elvish, not wanting Faramir to hear their conversation. Though Faramir had learnt both elvish languages, he struggled at times when it was spoken as rapidly as Legolas and Thranduil did. They kept their voices low all the same.

"I can not thank you enough for offering to watch the children whilst Aragorn is birthing. He refuses still to stay at home," Legolas whispered.

"You are my son, Legolas, and they my grandchildren. You know that I would do anything for you, that I would die for you in an instant if you asked me to. Looking after them for a day is a pleasure ion nin," Thranduil assured him.

"It. Is. A. Fort!" came the shout from the trees.

"A den!" came Rilluin's yelled response.

Legolas laughed softly to himself. "I do hope that you are prepared."

"I raised you and Laurient. I am prepared," Thranduil smirked.

The younger elf was sat cross-legged on the brittle grass, his father sat on the divan staring down at him, as if Legolas were a child again. Thranduil toyed with his braids and asked of his son, "How many days will you be gone?"

"That depends on how rapidly he recovers. I could not truly say." He sighed wearily, hesitant to make any promises. "But probably the day after; he is resilient for a human. Though I would not ask him to meet with the children that day."

"Aye, give the boy a chance," Thranduil agreed, well aware of how exhausted one was after the birth, through experience with his Liantasse and with Aragorn's pregnancy with the twins, where he was present, also caring for the older children.

Legolas sighed wistfully. "I will give him all the chances that I may."

"You take care of him," ordered Thranduil.

"That is what you are supposed to tell him about me," said Legolas with a chuckle.

"Atar..." Reluctantly, Legolas turned away from the conversation he had been enjoying with his father, towards the whining voice.

"How can I help you my sweet Cariad?" he asked. He ignored the fact that his father was laughing at him, softly, his chuckles shaking his frame, silently, not wanting to distract his youngest grandson.

"Uncle Faramir, Rilluin and Théo are going to go down to the river for a swim. Can Kujél and I go?" There was the approach of footsteps, and Legolas' eyes flicked up to the Steward.

"If Faramir is comfortable looking after you." Legolas stood to speak to the Steward. "You must watch him more closely than Rilluin and Théo. He can not swim as strongly as they can."

Understanding, Faramir nodded. "I will watch him carefully. I am sure the guards will also join us; they are uncomfortable in their armour also."

Across the grass, Betiath had started a tea party, which Boromir and Faelien had decided to attend. Naolo had fallen asleep, and was taking his nap upon Éowyn's chest, his mother's arms sheltering him in a tight hold.

Concerned at her absence, Legolas glanced around for his daughter. As he looked, frowning, he heard a highpitched scream from the direction of the den. At once, he was on his feet, his father but a pace behind them. Legolas skidded in to the camp, and found Liana clinging, desperately, to the branch Faramir had used for a swing, her legs locked around the rope, and beneath her was the source of her terror, a snake, its body lifted somewhat off the ground, to gaze at the intruder to its home.

"Tar!" The exclamation was a squeak.

Trying his best to remain calm, logic and common sense doing battle with immediate fear, Legolas told her, "I am here now, Liana, selde nin. You are alright."

Behind him, Thranduil added, "He will not hurt you if you do not hurt him. No animal will."

"Really?" whispered Legolas. "Explain to me Mirkwood orcs and spiders and..."

"can hear!" Liana protested. Hearing clearly had not soothed her, and she clutched the rope all the tighter.

Impatiently, Legolas ordered, "Atar, please distract it. I will go around and grab Liana."

He had begun sneaking around the snake, back to the trees, around the perimeter of the den, before Thranduil could protest, "Distract how?"

Legolas merely shrugged.

On his own, Thranduil reached out behind him to pick up a stone, and threw it at the snake, deliberately skimming it across the ground so that it came to a halt before reaching the creature. He knew that it was just scared, and defensive of its home. It was threatened and reacting the only way that it knew how to. It did not deserve to be hurt because of the way it was created. The stone's arrival, the thud, made the snake draw back enough for Legolas to dart forwards and grab Liana.

He clutched her tight, the infant securing her hands on his shirt not sure that he would not drop her – though it was not something that had ever happened. In a flash of movement, Legolas was out of the trees, his father at his side. In the sunshine, he took a deep breath, realising that he had forgotten about that essential detail. His daughter was whimpering, and Legolas made a mental note to instruct his brothers in law to restrain themselves when storytelling. The only way Liana would have recognised a snake as a threat was if the twins had been telling her legends of dragons and giant serpents.

"It is alright," soothed Legolas, stroking her trembling back in gentle circles. "It is gone."

"Nasty!" Liana exclaimed. "Nasty snake!" The fear was rapidly dissipating.

Legolas pressed a kiss to the top of his daughter's curly hair. "I know. But it is all gone now. Nothing will hurt you." He turned to his father with a wry grin. "Aragorn was saying but a few hours ago that it was better that we let them know of dangers, so they are more comfortable. I am not sure that is what he meant."

"No perhaps not." Thranduil's smirk at the statement rapidly disappeared as Legolas held Liana out to him. "Why -?"

Pre-empting his father, Legolas informed him, "I need to tell the boys to stop going in those bushes, den or no. I will build them a swing elsewhere."

000

Legolas conceded to play with his sons, and relieve Faramir of the responsibility of caring for the swarm of boisterous boys playing in the small river which snaked across the plains which constituted the view from the city. Eventually, however, as the sun began to set, after many protests, he dragged them from the water, back towards the house.

"Did you see... did you see when I did the standing on my hands thing? In the water?" Cariad asked his brother, his steps bouncing as they made their way through the hallways.

"You could not do it on the ground though," pointed out Rilluin.

"I could if I wanted to... If there was a wall," Cariad said, before realising that he was in a corridor. "I will do it now."

Legolas spun on his heel. "No you will not. There are ornaments and paintings and portraits and statues and tapestries. You are not going to stand on your hands in this hallway."

Cariad raised pleading eyes. "Can I do it in my bedroom?"

After a long moment, paused for thinking, Legolas said, "Alright. Yes you may, if you are careful of the decorations in your room."

The boys peeled away into Cariad's room to see if he could or could not perform such a gymnastic feat, and Legolas went into the opposite room. Inside the lounge, he found his daughter and his husband, both fast asleep, splayed out on their seats. Aragorn was stretched out on his side on the couch, and Liana lay on the floor, on the sheepskin rug, her arms tight around one of the cats, also sleeping. Legolas had to restrain a chuckle, not wanting to wake her, as it was her bed time. Two dinner plates lay abandoned at the side, so Legolas could presume that she had been fed. He gently disengaged her arms, to release a grateful cat, which immediately raced from the room, and picked her up. She gave a sleepy mutter, but did not open her eyes. Her head merely flopped doll-like down on his shoulder, as he carried her out of the room.

She was tucked into her bed without stirring, the fresh air having tired her out.

Legolas silently returned to the lounge. He tugged at his husband's arm, softly called his name. He did so again after another moment, when Aragorn remained unresponsive. "Sweet one, wake up. Come on." He had to call a little louder, and louder once more when Aragorn did not react to his cajoling.

Eventually however, Aragorn muttered, "No."

"You can not sleep there. Can you?" asked Legolas. "Do you wish to stay there? Truly? Without me?"

Aragorn held up his arms, forcing his eyes open. "No. Join me."

"I am not going to join you. You are going to go to our bed, and I will join you when the boys are sorted."

The human was still half-asleep and stumbling as he rose to his feet, and Legolas slipped his arm around his husband's waist to guide him towards their bedroom. As they walked the few rooms' length, Aragorn rested his head against his elf's shoulder, and sighed, "I am so weary of this. I do not remember why I was excited by this prospect before."

Legolas' hand around his waist stroked his distended side gently, soothing him with both his words and his actions. "Just a few more days my love. Just a few more days, and you will have our child in your arms and you will remember." Legolas smiled. "I already remember. You are wonderful, melda nin."

"I am not wonderful. Rilluin thinks I am boring," Aragorn replied. "Even you think so; I can not love you as you would wish."

"Do not be so foolish," Legolas said, opening the door to their room and ushering his husband in graciously. "Even in jest. You are wonderful and do not forget that. And exquisitely patient that you still wait, my dearest one. Now come on, clothes off, whilst I settle the boys."

Legolas slipped out of the room, Aragorn watching him imploringly to stay though it was ignored, before the door closed, and Aragorn was able to throw himself down on the bed. His whole body was aching, and his bones felt heavy, though they appreciated the softness of the mattress. His hands found their way to his stomach, and rubbed in slow circles. His child kicked in response. It was not the weariness which plagued him, it was the time which dragged by. Summer days made it worse. The sun never truly disappeared, never really left a break for reflection or a decent sleep. Legolas knew him well; the need to see his child was tormenting him.

What colour eyes? What colour hair? Would her ears... his ears... be the same as their siblings? Slightly pointed, and elegant? Would they be as healthy and boisterous as Liana or a little more quiet, and frail, as Rilluin was? All the unknowns added up in his mind, a thousand combinations of his and his husband's features swum across the field of his vision... The sight of their future child assaulted him, and he closed his eyes, better to see the child in his mind whilst he waited for the birth. Sleep soon came, as he laid out on his bed, and fully clothed found himself dreaming of his child, a living child, ready to see him.


	58. Race

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

As another shudder ran through his husband, on whose chest his own head was comfortably pillowed, Legolas grinned. Despite the spark of pain that they both shared, a thrill of excitement ran through the elf's spine.

"You were right to wake me," he said, his voice low to avoid the attention of the guards at their bedroom door, and with that instinctive feeling that came with night, that he ought to be quiet.

"If I am to suffer this night and be denied my rest, then you must be also," Aragorn informed him, his body sagging as the pain melted away, leaving only the sensation of his husband's warmth and weight in its wake.

"You are too kind to me, my sweet and benevolent King," Legolas said, with a smirk to illustrate that he jested, but which Aragorn could not see.

"I am glad it has not escaped your attention," Aragorn said, his tone full of self satisfaction. "I welcome you into my life and into my Land - stranger to it, as you are, and grant you my affection and my adoration. Many would contest you for it."

"I believe that I pay the satisfactory extent of my dues," Legolas replied.

Gesturing down at himself, at the massively expanded expanse of his stomach, where his and Legolas' child lay nestled in warmth and comfort and where it had refused to move form for three weeks beyond the date it had been expected, Aragorn reminded him, "Yet you force me to suffer through this."

Legolas chuckled, "Yes I fear that I do, though I confess to being proud enough to believe that the pleasure you received upon the creation of this child, and that long-lasting pleasure you will after in the presence of our child, will be enough to sustain you." The elf's hand strayed over the human's stomach, tugging his nightshirt upwards and proceeding to draw small circles.

"We will see." Heaving a sigh, Aragorn shifted slightly and allowed his eyes to flutter closed against the ache. "The time is more than overdue for this."

With a hint of irony, Legolas said, "Then there will not be call to complain." Aragorn's hand covered his as he stroked the human's stomach, and the elf tangled his hand with Aragorn's instead.

"I am not complaining," Aragorn said, his voice low and grumbling.

"Not yet," conceded Legolas. "There is time."

000

On an unknown sadistic principle, time refused to move swiftly. The hours dragged by before dawn came, and Aragorn could permit himself to leave his bed. The need to run and find his safe haven at the Retreat fought with the common-sense knowledge that he had to avoid Faramir's suspicions. Legolas' eventual whisper, when it came, of "Come. Dress and then to breakfast," brought swells of relief which overwhelmed even the roiling pain he was in the midst of.

When his breath shuddered back to normality, Aragorn held out a hand to his lover, and, gracefully, Legolas accepted it and guided his husband to his feet. The moment he stood, he grasped him close, pulling the human's body as close as he could despite the weight which made it cumbersome. Legolas' long fingers traced their way up his cheek, attempting to smooth out the creases and wrinkles beneath his eyes.

"Are you prepared for this?" the Prince asked in a murmur, careful fingers stroking lightly.

"I have had enough time to wait," Aragorn said, with a half smile, as Legolas' hands trailed down his body, to settle beneath the weight of his stomach. Aragorn brought their foreheads into contact, as fingers grazed against his sides.

Slowly, Legolas replied, "That did not answer my question, meleth. Do not cheat me of an answer."

"You desire the truth then?" Aragorn asked, seeking out a kiss from his lover's lips for the briefest of moments. "I'm sure you would expect me to be fearful, and I am. But yes, I am ready." His own hands sought out his stomach, and cradled it as if to hold his child. It would be mere hours before he could, he knew. A bolt of excitement struck him in anticipation and he smirked in brief amusement. "Were I not, I would have little choice."

"True enough," Legolas said, his bright eyes glinting in similar humour. Briefly, he found Aragorn's hands and squeezed. In a business like tone, he ruled, "I will leave you to wash and to dress, whilst I organise the children into some semblance of dress and order."

"I wish you luck with that endeavour," said Aragorn, his light mood far from fading yet, knowing that the boys were as restless as their fathers as they waited for the arrival of their sibling. Whilst Liana did not quite comprehend the importance as her brothers did, she could sense the tension and did not like it.

"Then I will return as time permits." Legolas brushed a kiss across his husband cheek, and another upon his lips, before he broke away to claim a robe from his wardrobe. He threw it on, and, in a moment, was gone from the room.

000

"Atar!" Cariad's voice was chirpy, the boy ever pleased to see his father, despite the earliness of the hour. That he was just excited to be permitted out of bed crossed Legolas' mind on frequent occasions. Sleep was, apparently, far too tedious to be had in large amounts by so small a child.

"Good morning, dear one." Legolas braced himself as he was leapt upon, and caught the flying body in his arms to pull him into a hug. "And how are you this morning? Other than far too excitable, as ever?"

"Hungry!" Cariad announced, wriggling to get down. "Has Ada had the baby yet?" He had asked this question near every day for the past month.

Placing the boy back on the floor, Legolas replied, "Not just yet, but I am certain that it will not be long." He crouched, to converse more effectively with his son, at his level. "Very certain."

"How do you know?" demanded the child.

"I know these things. I have been at your Ada's side when he was having Rilluin and the girls. I know it will not be long." He swept upwards to press a kiss to his son's forehead. "Now, I am to get your sister and brother up; we can not all be so full of energy the moment the sun rises." Teasing, Legolas ruffled his son's hair, and asked, "Are you sure there is no elvish in you?"

000

Rilluin was asleep when Legolas walked in, and refused to rise at first. Only after much cajoling, some bribery, and whispered ploys on his sense of duty to his Kingdom, did the eldest son finally give in and relinquish his blankets and their warmth. When Legolas left, Rilluin was contemplating his cupboard with dull eyes and little enthusiasm. Shaking his head, wearily, he instead went to his daughter, a child guaranteed to want to get up and to appreciate his presence as much as Cariad did, if not more.

"Good morning, selde nin," he smiled at the little girl, who was under her thin blanket - thin, for the summer heat was growing once more and she could not sleep when it was too much - and had clearly just thrown herself in amongst it. The painted wooden cups and saucers along with toys, both stuffed and carved, of a tea party lay abandoned in the middle of the room. They had not been there the night before, nor when Legolas had checked upon her. Kneeling by the edge of the bed, so that he could lean on the sheets, Legolas asked, "Have you been awake for long?"

There was a mischief in her dark eyes which showed Legolas that she knew exactly what she had done, but she stated, "No," with such defiance that Legolas laughed.

"You sound just like Ada when he is making up stories." He tugged down the shirt, and claimed his daughter in his arms. "Did you enjoy your tea party?"

"No." This time the negative was dragged out and resentful, as she attempted to pretend she had not risen before her time.

"Of course, for you would never cheat your timings." Any mock disapproval vanished in its entirety as Legolas grinned, and proceeded to tickle her without mercy until she was shrieking and kicking at his hold. Pinning her down on the floor, with all casualness, he asked his daughter, "Would you like to get dressed and come to breakfast, little one?"

This time when Liana refused, it was ignored, and Legolas, grin broadly, hauled her upwards to march towards the wardrobe with her. He had reason to smile. His children were beautiful and full of health and good spirits - apart from the one approaching adolescence, though that was restrained to morning - and he had another who he would see in a matter of hours. The nigglings of spasms of pain that his husband suffered had him needing to hurry, however.

"What shall it be today then my dear one?"

000

"You took your time," muttered Aragorn, slightly resentfully, though he smiled as he said it, for he was seated with his Steward at the breakfast table.

"I took the time that I needed," Legolas said, calmer than his husband. He passed their daughter over to him, and Aragorn pushed his chair back to make room for him to seat her on the table. "Say good morning to your daughter," the ordered, as he reached over to snatch two apples from the fruit bowl to deposit on his sons' plates. "And you two eat those."

There was immediate protest. "Why does Liana not have to eat fruit?"

"It is not fair," Cariad added to his brother's complaining. "I hate apples."

"You favour her," accused Rilluin. "It is always about Liana."

At the sound of her name, Liana looked up, a grape, which she had just that moment stolen from her human father's plate, in her hand. With an air of triumph, she held it aloft and announced, "Fruit!" She promptly squished the grape in her hand but Legolas was already smirking triumphantly at his daughter, pleased for her support.

"I do not have to have fruit," Beti announced, with a winning smile which only had the Tellion children glaring at her.

"You do now," Éowyn decided, pushing one of the bowls towards her, before directing it towards her other seated children.

His smile fading, Legolas turned to his husband as he had practised dozens of times in his head. "I am off to make arrangements for our ride. I will not be long."

"Will you not eat with us first, Atar?" called Cariad.

"Not right now, no ion nin," Legolas responded, allowing for a moment his regret to shine through. He knew that he would not be seeing his children for a number of days, and would be sad to leave them behind. To say goodbye to them now, cheerfully and without ceremony, when they were only expecting to be parted for a number of hours, would be challenging. They could not be made aware that their fathers would not be back at once, for fear that Faramir might learn of their plans and halt them.

Cariad had not noticed his father's pause, as Elladan had stealthily drawn him into conversation, an attempted to distract both the child and the Steward.

Faramir, however, was regarding Legolas with curiosity. "Surely you can stay a few moments Legolas? Aragorn, I hear, did not sleep well last night," the Steward commented, "And I am in need of a royal's signature, and signature on an issue on two. I thought you might be more coherent."

Had the situation been different, Aragorn would have protested his Steward's lack of faith, however, the pressure within his womb was increasing and he was not sure he could wait that long. He shot a warning look at Legolas to inform him of this, for Legolas was well aware and the human did not wish to rouse his deputy's suspicions.

Calmly, ignoring as best he could the turmoil within his husband, Legolas suggested, "Of course I would be more than happy to, but after our ride, perhaps? I am certain the matter is not too pressing?" What was more an order than a suggestion emerged, in Legolas' carefully toned voice, a more gentle question, almost deferential to Faramir's position, something that the elf rarely was. "I will be free from then on."

"After all, I believe the grooms are already preparing," Éowyn said, eyes lifted towards Legolas for confirmation. Whilst Faramir was in the dark, his wife, so that she was able to assist the fathers, was not. "That is what you told me earlier, if I recall correctly?"

"They are indeed."

"What is this ride in aid of?" queried Faramir, glancing at the King. "You are not permitted to mount a horse."

"I am going in the carriage. A Healer, aware of the delay in the child's arrival, informed me of a notion whereby the motion of the horse may induce the child to descend," Aragorn rapidly rattled off.

Faramir seemed appeased to an acceptable extent, and so Legolas, glancing from the Steward to his husband, intervened. "I will return shortly." Before Faramir could say more, the elf had slipped from the room.

He sped down the corridor, aware of his husband's silent plea that he hurry. He found himself appreciative of his friends' subtlety: whilst he was certain that the twins had picked up on the infinitesimal changes in Aragorn's stature, the unconscious twitch, done in an attempt to escape and move away from his own body and the pain it was causing him, Éowyn did not have the elvish level of sight. Seeing the realisation cascade over her features as the mention of the ride, he had been grateful that Faramir had been studying his breakfast. He had however, been filled with gratitude when she had helped him to escape. He would find a way to thank her later after he had welcomed his child into the world in the only place he wanted to be: the place which made Aragorn feel the most comfortable.

Abandoning his reminiscing, he also cast aside his manners, and walked into his father's room without the courtesy of knocking. His Father was at his desk and was on his feet, immediately defensive at any sort of intrusion. The moment he saw who it was at his door, he relaxed, but upon spying Legolas' expression, he tensed again.

"It is time?" he asked, without needing an response. It might not be verbal confirmation, but the answer was written across Legolas' face.

"Aragorn is in the dining hall. Faramir is with him, as are the children."

"I shall rescue him from that," Thranduil said, briskly, placing his quill down and striding towards the doorway. "You go to the stables at once and check that all is in order. We can not have you delayed."

Stiffly, imagining what he would do to any incompetent individual who kept them, Legolas replied, "That will not happen."

Their long strides brought them to the top of the stairs which Legolas had to descend to find the horses. The younger elf paused. Thranduil turned, and placed his hands on his only living child's shoulders. He was silent for a moment, struggling to decide what to say, before eventually deciding upon, "I wish you luck, dearest one."

"Thank you," Legolas' hands snuck upwards to cover those of his father, seeking momentary comfort, from the touch alone. "Let the children know I am sorry… I can not say goodbye to them without them knowing that it is for more than one morning."

"the boys will understand." Thranduil did not mention Liana, who might be inclined to take more personal offence to being abandoned by her fathers without even a goodbye. When Legolas looked to be on the verge of saying something, but struggling with his thoughts, Thranduil calmly interrupted. "We can talk all you want when my fifth grandchild is in my arms. Go now, boy."

The elder elf's stern order, and use of a feared name (Legolas and Laurient had only been subjected to the shout of 'boy' - an insult associated with servants and, worst of all, humans - when in the deepest of trouble) had Legolas grasping him close to claim an impromptu hug, before speeding down the stairs.

000

Aragorn did not wish for Legolas to sit too close in the carriage, nervous as he was that he might fall if, for some reason, the vehicle was to stop suddenly. Prepared to give in to every one of his husband's whims, this day of all days, Legolas sat opposite him, cradling his hands, consigned to watching the near constant stream of emotion and expressions caused by intense sensation over his features. Determined to keep his lover distracted, Legolas kept up a litany of mindless conversation for the duration of the first half hour, before the human cut him off.

"Please stop." His voice was small, and broke off at the end, as pain renewed itself in yet another spasm.

"I am sorry…" Legolas murmured. "I did not… I am nervous too." He ran his hands over his lover's knuckles, feeling the well-known scars beneath the pads of his thumb. They crisscrossed over Aragorn's hands as if they had been thrust inside a bramble at some point in the past, though Legolas knew well that it was merely a lifetime spent defending himself. This pain Aragorn suffered now, however, that could not be fought away.

As the pain receded, after far too long in their joint opinion, Aragorn smiled in an unexpected amusement. "Would you like to swap?"

Feigning ignorance, Legolas innocently asked, "What do you mean? The side of the bench? For I am quite comfortable, thank you." Aragorn chuckled, but Legolas turned serious again after a moment. "I would if I could, melda nin, and well you know it." Nerves racketing their way around his veins made it difficult for him to subscribe to his husband's humour.

"Yet, as well you know also, I would not ask it of you. I never could." Aragorn sucked in a deep breath, and sat back against the cushioned seat back, reclining against the velvet. The hands which had been captured by Legolas' grip, broke away and found a new home on the swell of his stomach. Legolas' cool blue eyes fixed upon them, watching the rhythmic stroking movements over the cloth. A groan rumbled from the human's throat, and he pressed his head back against the wood. "Are Elladan and Elrohir there yet?"

The twins had taken off before Legolas had even found his father's room, making simultaneous excuses, though as for as Faramir was aware, they were escorting the King on his ride, in case the effects of the apparent remedy were instantaneous. Legolas glanced towards the window, though the curtains were drawn and the elf did not require the positioning of the sun to tell the time. "Not just yet, my love. Soon though. They are fast riders; perhaps a half hour yet, probably more."

"And us?"

"We have some time yet, meleth," Legolas regretfully said. "But I do have an idea of what we could do in that time; how I can distract you."

Aragorn's eyebrows shot up. "Legolas! We did that forty-three weeks ago, and it is the reason I am in this pain. That is inappropriate to the extreme. If you are lucky, I may consider making love to you again in some point in our joint future, but really, that is pushing how much I love you."

Ever so slightly, a sign of precisely how embarrassed he was, Legolas coloured. "No Aragorn, you misunderstand me."

"I am well aware that you did not mean that." He laughed as realisation that he was being mocked swelled over the elvish face. The human's amusement soon faded, however, when Legolas' face fell. Softly, Aragorn said, "I need you to be calm for me Legolas. You are not allowed to be nervous when I am."

"You are not nervous. I know you well enough to know that," Legolas ruled, gaze fixed and narrowing on his husband, scrutinizing him.

"I am teetering," Aragorn confessed, his hands moving away from his stomach to clasp and then unclasp.

Legolas frowned, suddenly wondering if his lover's humour, and occasional slightly hysterical laugh had been masking fear. "Oh love," he sighed, and rose to his feet. Momentary alarm flashed over Aragorn's face, until he realised that Legolas was merely changing position, shifting to sit at his side rather than across from him. He didn't like that separation.

"Do not hold me," Aragorn sharply warned, lifting a hand to enforce a distance between himself and his husband, though their thighs were pressed together.

"I would not dare," Legolas promised, calm suddenly. He could not have his husband fearing. And now that they were close again, he personally felt better. The bond between them rejoiced at the renewed contact, and though the ripples of pain he experienced were more intense, Legolas could sense the steely determination which always lay just below the surface of his lover's form. Full of an innate confidence in his lover, Legolas suddenly blurted out, "You will be fine. I know that to be true."

"Will I?" Aragorn asked, turning up hopeful eyes, lined with an unavoidable pain.

Running a hand over the human's knee, Legolas stated, "Yes I know that you fear, on indeed are at tempted to, but I am telling you now that it is not necessary. You are stronger than you believe yourself to be."

Ruefully, Aragorn chuckled, "Your words are soothing, though I do not know how much use they will be when this gets worse, and.." His last words trailed away into a hiss.

He had not needed to complete his sentence; Legolas knew that all too well.

000

A guttural moan escaped Aragorn's throat and he keeled over with the pain, back arching upwards.

Smoothing his hand over the arched back, Legolas launched a desperate attempt to calm him. "Come on, Aragorn, melda nin, my dearest beloved, meleth nin. Listen to me. Deep breaths. Listen to me, Aragorn."

"Deep breaths are not going to help this!" Aragorn spoke rapidly, and broke into a renewed cry at the last.

There was nothing Legolas could say or do, but to permit his hands to stray over the broad expanse of his husband's back, rubbing gently until the pain faded. Aragorn raised his head, and revealed a haggard face, dripping in sweat and sagging. His eyes were wild, wide. His chest, glistening skin revealed at the collar of his shirt, heaving, Aragorn gasped, "I can not wait another hour, Legolas."

Ignoring the statement, praying that Aragorn was just nervous and that the mood would pass, Legolas reached for his water skin. He poured a small amount of liquid into a handkerchief, and reached towards his husband's forehead. "Here, let me," he coaxed.

"No," Aragorn refused, hitting out at the cloth so that it fell to the floor with a wet slap. When Legolas reached out to pick the cloth up, Aragorn grabbed at his shoulder, preventing him from leaning down. "Legolas, please look at me."

Fearful of what he might see, the elf raised his head, and met Aragorn's steely grey eyes. Shards of his resilience remained there, shrouded by a fog of pain and a shimmer of desperation.

"I am not fooling with you. I am not merely saying this. There is something wrong and I can not wait another hour before we get there."

There was such calm in Aragorn's statement, and it was made with such a chilling matter of fact manner, than when Aragorn buckled over again in the throes of a new pain, Legolas replied, "My child, our child, is not being born in the back of a carriage in the middle of a field. Not if I can avoid it. I am stopping the horses - just for moment," he added at the flash of alarm over Aragorn's face. "To find out exactly how far away we are. If we are too far… well…"

"Just sort it," Aragorn ordered, not caring how it was done, as long as it was fast.

A series of raps on the carriage roof brought it to a halt, and Legolas had jumped down out of the door and slammed it closed before anyone could see the state their King was in.

"Things progress faster than we expected. How long until we arrive?" No one seemed to want to answer, so Legolas spun on his foot to pinpoint one of his guards with a glare. "How long?" he repeated.

"The ground is hard, so perhaps only an hour," the guard reported, a wince flashing across his eyes, knowing that it was not the answer this King's Consort wanted.

"We can not go faster?" He did not wait for a response, merely launched into his next question. "Is there a village around here?" He glanced from face to face. "A hamlet? A community? A house? A barn?"

Though he had not expected a positive answer, one came. "A village, ten minutes ride to the North. Under the name of Yeoton."

"That is our new destination," Legolas said at once. "I need one of you to continue on our original route, alert Lords Elladan, Elrohir and the woman they have with them of our location." He could both hear movement from inside the carriage and feel the renewed rolls of pain. "Move out, now." He charged back to the coach. He found Aragorn on his knees, hands tight on his bench in front of him, his fingers buried into the cushioning of the seats.

"I heard," he stated, before Legolas could speak, his voice strained and muffled by the fabric.

Kneeling at his lover's side, Legolas soothed, "You only have to wait ten more minutes. And then we will be able to borrow a house, and summon another healer, and then we will have our baby and everything will be fine." Rubbing his lover's back, massaging away the pain, or at the very least attempting to, Legolas tried to believe what he said. He could not help but dread, think the worst.

"Not a random house," Aragorn said, turning his head to suck in a deep breath. "Yeoton is Erestor and Glorfindel's village." The carriage lurched to a start and threw Aragorn towards his husband.

Legolas' eyes winced in realisation, for he had felt a tickle of recognition at the name, but little more. "I did not plan to see them again, under such circumstances."

"They will not resent us for bringing this inconvenience," Aragorn stated. "They will merely add it to the long list of things we are indebted to them for."

"I was not thinking of that," Legolas stated, tangling his fingers into the ends of his husband's hair. "His cool fingers brushed against the curls of his human's neck. "Really, it is just luck. We are so close."

As the carriage began to pick up speed, Aragorn gave a quiet whimper. "You bought land near theirs so that we could see them more frequently," he reminded his elvish husband.

With a rueful chuckle, Legolas conceded, "That is true, but I had not quite expected to take advantage of that in this way."

Aragorn gave a resentful laugh, to assure his husband, but was rapidly seized by a renewed spasm. He fell forwards once more to grasp the seat, and Legolas was at once distracted.

"Just a few minutes more, Aragorn. A few more minutes and you will have the help you need."

000

"Glorfindel, be careful," Erestor warned, glancing away from the wooden bucket and towards where his partner was wrestling with their son.

The child was chanting, "Ow, ow, ow, you're hurting me!" But when he heard his brunette father's protest, he glanced up and claimed, "I am fine, really Atar," from where he was pinned beneath Glorfindel's weight.

Glorfindel gave a deep throaty laugh, and his hands, oddly broad for an elf's, thrust down to tickle the small boy. "Not for long!"

Chuckling to himself, Erestor lifted the bucket of dirty water to take out. He launched the water out of the door and into the trees. Before moving back in, he looked up to scan, with contentment. His village home was peaceful, and those in it, wonderful. He smiled at the very thought of his home. The sound of galloping horses' hooves and clatter of carriage wheels over the gravel was an unusual one. It was even more unusual, he noted as his eyes snapped onto the carriage, to find the royal carriage on its way to his sleepy village, particularly at such a pace. The entire idea concerning moving to a sleepy village was so that Sinclair was exposed to the least amount of Royal associations as physically possible. Tutting, he turned away, back towards his home.

"Glorfindel," he called, placing the bucket on the floor. "Glorfindel, you need to leave our son alone, and come here."

"I am not hurting him," Glorfindel called back, further into the house.

"Yes he is," came a strangled child's voice.

"I am not worried about that," Erestor said, eyes flicking back outwards to where the royal carriage was getting rapidly getting closer. There was no doubting that it was headed for them. "Glorfindel!"

The urgency in his voice must have translated, for, almost immediately, Glorfindel was at his side, Sinclair slung casually over his shoulder, and draped over his back. "What is it?" he asked, as the child squealed and thumped at his back.

The golden eyes were fixed upon Erestor's, so Erestor merely turned his gaze to focus upon the approaching vehicle.

"Aragorn," Glorfindel breathed, almost reverently. "What is he… he must be huge by now, why is he here?"

"They are driving fast. I am sure we soon will find out." Erestor frowned. "Take Sinclair back inside."

"I do not want to go inside! What is going on?" demanded Sinclair.

"We do not know, but we are grown up and we get to find out before you," Glorfindel said, swinging his son's body around as if he were nothing more than a doll, so that he was perched on his shoulder. "When you are as old as me, you can find out first."

"But, but," Sinclair tremulously protested, "I will never be as old as you."

"Are you calling me old?" gasped out Glorfindel, as if outraged.

Tersely, Erestor prompted, "Meleth, they are close."

Glorfindel moved, and chivvied his son inside, a relatively easy task considering that Sinclair was in his arms, leaving his partner to greet their monarch visitors.

000

As they stopped, somewhat violently at the bottom of a hill, Legolas grabbed onto his husband for a brief moment. He pulled him close, burying his head into the human's muscled shoulder. For a moment, he sat there, allowing himself to breathe in his lover's slightly sweaty, slightly tangy but otherwise comforting, usual scent. He inhaled deeply before breaking away.

"Come on then," he ordered, though Aragorn's hand snuck up to grasp at him, cupping it tightly to draw some of his own comfort.

"What if they will not have us?" requested Aragorn, leaning on the rising body of his husband to get to his feet.

Without a pause, Legolas confidently stated, "They will have us. They are our friends." Throwing a reassuring smile back to his lover, he pushed the door open. He did not expect to find Erestor standing directly in front of him, on the ground.

"What trouble do you young ones bring to our door this time?" The dark elf asked, with a falsely rueful sigh.

"Aragorn labours and can not wait for home. Will you help us, mellon nin?" Legolas asked.

A pained moan came from behind Legolas and the elf shifted to reveal the hunched human. "This is no time for sentiment, Legolas," Aragorn said. He lifted his eyes to Erestor and pleaded, "If you have any love for me, you will let me in. Please Erestor."

At once, Erestor held out his hand. "Reign in your fear, my dear, young friend. My door is open to you always, as I hope yours is to me."

Clasping the hand tight, Aragorn allowed his friend and his husband to help him down the step. "Thank you." His words were an ambiguous gasp; whether from relief or pain could not be discerned. Once out of the carriage, in view of his guards, horseman and the curious village folk who emerged from their homes, he brushed the support to the side and strode towards Erestor's home. The hand on his large stomach betrayed nothing - to those who were unaware of the King's situation, it was only the support of a heavily enlarged womb, and that was the only way Aragorn would have it. The sweat on his brow and the flush of his cheeks could be put down to a perfectly natural reaction to the intense heat of the day, and a long ride in a cramped carriage.

Legolas whispered in a soft undertone of Sindarin to Erestor, a pace behind Aragorn. "The child was expected three weeks ago. Elladan, Elrohir and the wetnurse are in the cottage waiting for us, but a messenger has been sent. He is pained beyond the norm, believes something to be amiss. Does your village have a Healer?"

"Not our village, she lives in a hut but five minutes' ride from here. I will fetch her for you," Erestor replied, accepting Legolas' explanation without a word or the slightest tinge of emotion, as he held open the door for the King and his Consort.

"Please do."

The moment the door closed, Aragorn sagged, his back pressed against the cool stone wall. "I am grateful to you beyond words Erestor," he swore.

Erestor placed a gentle touch to the human's shoulder. "Do not thank me yet; wait for the time that this is all over."

"Have you a room we could borrow?" Legolas requested.

"Of course. Give me a moment; Sinclair is in the house, and he does not need to see-"

"I understand."

As Erestor walked briskly away, Aragorn sank down to the floor, reliving the burden of weight on his trembling legs Legolas ducked with him, and crouched before him. "You see then, my dearest one? All will be well. I promise you this much."

"I heard," Aragorn grunted, spreading his legs slightly to accommodate for his girth. "Ai, Valar," he moaned, as a new pain hit. His back arched, so that his neck was almost impossibly curved with the way it pressed back into the wall.

Legolas sought out his lover's hand and squeezed it, tender and supportive, only to have it clutched tightly in return by a vice-like grip, as Aragorn attempted to transfer his tension into that hold. His fingernails dug into the pristine white, smooth skin of Legolas' hand, but he forcibly continued to run his thumb along the side of Aragorn's fist, attempting to transfer a small amount of comfort. He did not look around as he heard a laughing child's voice approach, but reached for the other of Aragorn' clammy hands. "You need to stand up. We need to get out of Sinclair's way."

The pain passed and Aragorn gave a shuddering exhale before he relaxed his gip on Legolas. He did not have to ask for help, for Legolas was already rising, hold tight on him. Aragorn's back cricked painfully as he moved above a crouching position, and he gave a startled cry.

"What is wrong with that man?"

Aragorn did not have to look up to know that at the same moment he had given voice to his pain, Sinclair had entered the room, leading Glorfindel. He pushed his forehead into the crook of Legolas' neck, deceiving that at that moment, he had every right to hide from that situation. His husband's arms snuck around him in a secure hold, bringing him as close as he could and supporting him, keeping him upright at the same time.

"Nothing," came Glorfindel's weary voice. "He is just playing a game. Come on now, were you supposed to be getting our horse ready?" He lingered for a moment as the child scampered out of the house.

"I am sorry," Legolas murmured. "We did not mean…"

"I know," Glorfindel told him, "As am I that I can not be by your side in this moment, but-"

As Glorfindel had him, Legolas cut him off. "The children come first. I understand." They could not say more; Glorfindel was being summoned by his son, the rising tide of pain had Aragorn gripped Legolas' shoulders tighter and Erestor stood in the doorway to the entrance hall.

"Come through. We only have two bedrooms, so I have given you ours."

A flash of guilt ran through Legolas at inconveniencing his friends so, but it quickly vanished at the urgency in the tread of Aragorn's footsteps, in the direction that Haldir lead them in. This went beyond inconvenience.

Erestor spoke quickly. "Glorfindel is preparing my horse, and I will fetch our Healer at once. There is a well outside for water if you need it, and a basin under.." The elf's words quickly faded as he talked, neither Aragorn or Legolas paying attention. They could not care for the arrangement and the details; they were going to get help and it was going to be alright.

000

Aragorn forced his way through another contraction with gritted teeth, fingers digging in to the mattress beneath him. When it finally faded, he sagged in exhaustion. "Legolas…I'm too hot," he said, panting. "Why is it so hot?"

"Because we are at the end of the seventh month of the human year. The sun is at its highest and fiercest. This is not unusual." As he spoke, he touched Aragorn's cheek and flinched at the angry heat he could feel there. He did not want to lie to his husband, but he needed the human to bury the pain that Erestor had been slightly longer than the ten minutes in fetching the Healer.

"Do not try to be smart here," Aragorn snapped out, pain shortening his temper.

"I am not," Legolas patiently said, lifting a wet cloth from the basin of water and brushing it across his lover's forehead, allowing the cool water to run in little rivulets into Aragorn's hair, darkening it. He smoothed it down first one perspiration dotted cheek and then the next, before settling it beneath the human's ear, across his neck. For a short moment, the rush of pleasure at the cold fabric against his heated skin ran across Aragorn's face. It quickly vanished when fresh agony raced up to replace it.

Abruptly, chokingly, Aragorn announced, "I want to push."

"No." Legolas did not have to explain his immediate reaction; Aragorn knew well, too well, and far better than the elf with little training in the Healing arts, that he should not push before the right time.

"I need to! I need this child out of me," Aragorn attempted to explain, but was cut off by the arrival of Erestor at the door.

"Thank the Valar," exclaimed Legolas, relief lightening his face as he looked up at his friend, and the elder human woman, dressed entirely in black, at his side.

"The Valar have nothing to do with my arrival. The dues lie with the beast and man - elf - which bring me here," the elderly woman stated. She moved forwards with small, shuffling steps, and her face was a lined as the crags in barked trees. Legolas resisted shuddering at the vision of human age, glad that he would never personally have to suffer that, and that it was staved away in Aragorn, who was no doubt older than the woman about to tend to him.

Gently, Erestor chided, "Grynesse, you are not here today to argue philosophy with the King and his Prince."

Casting a glance over her beaky nose at the elf many millennia older than her, the woman, Grynesse, muttered back, "I know perfectly well why I am here."

"Then, please help your King," Legolas piped up from his seat on the bed. The piercing, disapproving glare was directed at him instead and, filled with a sense that the Healer did not take kindly to unwelcome authority, he corrected himself. "Please help my husband."

"With pleasure," Grynesse bustled forwards and tapped at Aragorn's knees. "Pull back the sheet. Let us see what we are dealing with."

Aragorn was watching her with mistrust, and Erestor, sensing it, called, "Do not worry. Grynesse has delivered the child of a man before, and she was wonderful when Sinclair caught fever."

The fathers had no time to question the more curious part of this announcement, for Grynesse was wrenching back the sheet to expose Aragorn completely.

Embarrassed, Erestor turned aside to leave, but without looking up from the site she was exploring, Grynesse said, "Do not disappear. We may need you." She murmured to herself for a moment, before removing her hand and proclaiming, "Your hips are too narrow for this child."

"That is ridiculous," Legolas immediately replied. "Utterly ridiculous. He has birthed three."

For a moment, Grynesse looked about to respond angrily, with offence at the questioning of her judgement, but she took a deep breath, before calmly saying, "But they were small? Underdeveloped? He was not as large as he is now?"

Legolas thought for a second and realised how true it was - Rilluin was early and sickly, particularly in infancy, tiny from a less-than-perfect time inside his carrying father. Liana and Anna were twins, naturally reduced in size. Anna had been too small to survive. But this, this was a child who had grown well fed, warm and in a home as relaxed (once Cariad had been returned) as Aragorn could have hoped for. Three extra weeks in its snug home had no doubt increased its girth.

Aragorn's hand clutched at his arm. "That is it, Legolas, this pressure. That is how it feels."

"And this is why men ought not to be permitted to bear their own children," Grynesse claimed in a grumble. "Now lie back. You-" She pointed at Legolas. "-And Erestor, hold his legs apart, and still."

"What are you going to do?" Aragorn asked, nervous, as Erestor crossed the room to place his hands on his leg. "Separate the cords which hold the bones together?"

Scrutinizing his features, Grynesse said, "You are the Healer King. You knew the answer. And that I must do so swiftly to avoid damage to the child should he descend further."

"If that has not already occurred," Aragorn said, nodding. He ignored Legolas' horrified gasp - he had been trying his best to think of this as another case during training which had nought to do with him personally - and pressed his head back into the pillows, bracing himself. He tangled his fingers in the sheets and pulled them taught. "Do it."

000

The guards heard their King's cries from outside the house, loud as they were. Their attempt to enter the building they had found themselves guarding, however, were thwarted when Erestor cannoned out of the only door and slammed it behind him.

"My Lord?" one asked, stepping forwards. "My Lord, the King has given us orders, but no explanations. He… The child…"

"Should be fine," Erestor informed them, though the pallor in his cheeks stated otherwise. He sucked in a deep breath and then exhaled heavily. "There were things amiss, but they should be over now." He sighed. "I also think I understand why he is here instead of at home. He does not want witnesses as he is supposed to."

Disdainfully, one of the men commented, "That I can understand; I would not want seven strangers watching my wife birth."

There was a rumble of defensive agreement at that.

Erestor shrugged. "It is an old law, but I do not know of any other couple who could produce a half-elven child. In their case, in particular, I believe it unnecessary."

"I will witness for them," one of the men suddenly announced, only to be turned on by several of his incredulous companions. He continued, "I do not mean to go in there. But for my King, for my King's Consort, and the new Prince or Princess, I will tell the Steward that I witnessed."

"You are in the King's employ," Erestor pointed out. "Your word will be doubted."

"I care not," the man claimed stubbornly, as another wailing cry of agony escaped the house. "It is something. For the dignity of our King, I will do it."

"As will I," another added.

"And I."

Around the circle of gathered man, agreement ran.

Erestor raised his eyebrows. "You would lie for your King on a whim as trivial as this?" There was collective assent. "Then I admire your loyalty. In Aragorn, it is well placed, I can assure you." He held out his hand in the manner of men to the first guard to state his intention. "From the bottom of my heart, I applaud your loyalty." He shook the hand of each of the men in the circle."

000

Having handed out tankards of drink to each of the gathered, waiting guards, Erestor was chatting to them, doing his best to ignore the exclamations of pain from within the house, when he found the lanky form of his lover trotting down the street. He straightened, and excused himself, before he was swept into a fierce hug by the golden elf.

"You are worrying," observed Erestor, as the Balrog Slayer pressed his head deep into his neck.

"Of course I am worrying!"

Aware of the eyes upon them, Erestor instructed, "Come on." With Glorfindel's hand in his, he slipped around the corner to a more sheltered spot, so that he could push his partner against the wall and properly sink into his embrace.

"Pushy," Glorfindel murmured his observation.

"I am allowed to be," Erestor said, pressing in close.

"Yes I rather suppose you are. But only because you are being a wonderful person and friend." Glorfindel's fingers ran through Erestor's thick dark hair, pausing only to fiddle with the long braids which ran down from his temples. "Before you ask, Sinclair is perfectly fine; he is with the children form his class, participating in an impromptu lesson around who can run the fastest."

Chuckling, Erestor said, "Good then he ought to be too exhausted to notice when it is bed time that he will be sharing his room with his parents."

"What?" exclaimed Glorfindel, disengaging from the embrace some way. He whined slightly impetuously as he also asked, "Why?"

"Because Aragorn is to be confined to the bed he is in for the next week. And he is in our bed," Erestor said regretfully.

"But that is not an enjoyable experience. At all," complained Glorfindel.

Amused by Glorfindel's complaint, Erestor lightly stroked his neck, with soft fingers. "You will have to reign in your passions for a whole week. Do you think you can manage that?"

"No." Glorfindel's hands found Erestor's waist and stroked gently, over the light fabric. "Not when you are at my side, teasing me with your very presence, every day." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "What about if we are really really very quiet." His hands strayed slowly downwards to linger at the tops of Erestor's thighs.

"No, not now and not, certainly not, when our son is in the same room sleeping," Erestor sternly said, batting Glorfindel's hands away.

"I speak in jest only," promised Glorfindel, but Erestor was suddenly distracted, whipping away from the Balrog Slayer. Horses were on the horizon.

"The twins," exclaimed Erestor. He caught Glorfindel by the shoulder. "Go, tell, Aragorn that their arrival is imminent. That should soothe him some. I will greet them."

000

A harried Legolas glanced up as the twins entered the room, away from Aragorn who was in the midst of a protracted cry, head thrown back, bearing down with all of his might. "You took your time."

"You failed to arrive. What were we to do?" Elladan snapped.

"What are you to do now, is the more pertinent question," Legolas replied, tone as short and clipped as his adopted law-brother's. "Ask Grynesse."

Bemused, Elrohir repeated, "Grynesse?"

"He means me." The wizened Healer turned around from where she was stood beyond Aragon's legs and turned to first one twin then the other. "You, there are hot towels by the fire in the next room. Bring them to cool. You heat the water."

For a moment, the twins gaped at her, unused to accepting orders - not from humans, not from women, and not from those of such diminutive stature. However, Aragorn ground out, "Listen to her," Before collapsing downwards, tension disappearing in an instant, as if his strings had been cut, as the contraction ended and he paused pushing.

As the twins left the room, Legolas bowed his head towards him to murmur, "You are doing so well, melda nin. It will not be long now." Aragorn replied in a hoarse voice, with unformed words, so low that not even Legolas' sensitive hearing could divine the words. "What was that?"

Aragorn' hand spring up, caught Legolas' neckline, and wrenched the elf downwards. The human whispered, "I hate you and your father and your grandfather and all those who came before him that mean this child is so large."

Legolas restrained himself, managing to avoid pointing out how much larger humans were than their elven counterparts. Anything he might have said would have been drowned out by Aragorn's next cry, as the human's body arched so high that he lifted from the bed.

000

The blessed words from Grynesse came at last. "One more push should do it."

Breath racing, Aragorn pushed, forcing all this strength down into his pelvis muscles, and, minutes later, a newborn's cry rent the heated air. "Ai, ai, ai," Aragorn panted, wrestling with leftover tension. "Give him to me."

"You mean her," Grynesse corrected him, but passed the chid upwards to lie on its bearing father's chest.

"Oh," Aragorn breathed, reverently, staring down at the squirming, red dot of a person, still covered in blood and white fluid. Without a word, unable to hide his grinning, Legolas sipped a pillow beneath his husband's head, helping him to sit up, slightly, better to stare down at his child. Silently, Aragorn ran a finger down the curve of his infant's back, ever so lightly, across the new, soft skin. "Hello little one. Welcome," He murmured, but words escaped him, and he could not say more for a moment. He just stared at this beautiful thing that he and his husband had created, until he glanced up at Legolas, and said, "We have another daughter."

"Yes melda, I know," Legolas said, his smile for both his new child and his husband. He ran a tender hand own Aragorn's back, between the pillow and the skin, smoothing gently.

The child began to cry, a tiny pitiful mew of sound, and both fathers started at the sound, long remembered from the previous children.

Elladan and Elrohir had entered the room, completely unnoticed by either father, and stepped forwards. "Let me have her," Elrohir murmured. "Let me clean her up."

"No," Aragorn stated at once. He had only just got her. He was not prepared to surrender he just yet. "I will do it. I will cut the cord and clean her." He could nit drag his eyes away from the child who sat, a warm and comforting, if wet, weight on his chest, stirring feebly. With Legolas' careful hands assisting, Aragorn severed the tie between himself and his newest daughter, and wiped away the gore, before wrapping the girl in warm blankets. Once she had found warmth similar to that she had experience inside her carrying father's stomach, tucked in Aragorn's secure arms, her cries drained away.

As Legolas watched on, content to allow his husband the glory of the first moments as he had not experienced with the twins or Rilluin, and certainly not with Cariad, Aragorn's touch explored the miracle that was the minute person created by their love. Tufts of the lightest corn silk strands of hair. Ears ever so slightly pointed at the tips. Tiny creases on pink lips. Chubby arms with velvet skin. Hands, with perfectly formed fingers.

"She has fingernails, the smallest fingernails, Legolas," the human murmured. He had forgotten that, since the twins.

"I know, meleth," Legolas replied, his voice low. He smoothed the hair back from Aragorn's face, glad to feel the heat receding.

"Aragorn, I am sorry," Elladan interrupted, fro once sounding actually regretful. "I know that you want to spend time with your daughter, but you can not. You bleed still."

Aragorn hung his head and muttered, "I know." He stared at his daughter fiercely, as if by focusing on her intently, he would not have to end the moment. He had been ignoring the continuing pain.

"Will you give me the baby?" Legolas asked, voice filled with remorse that he had to ask for the child after such a short time. They had not made it to the Retreat; Aragorn had not had the birth he wanted. However, when he looked up, the King was grinning.

"Of course." The human passed over the infant and Legolas smiled broadly as he took the child in his arms. Aragorn sat back against the pillows as Elrohir pushed his legs apart, a contented smile on human lips. He might not have been in the place of his choice, but it had been with the people he had chosen and he held his daughter. He had been the first to hold her, the first person she'd know, and that was the most important thing. He had everything he wanted.

He swallowed the pain remedy passed to him by Elladan, wincing at the bitter taste, and closed his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep, it was with Legolas' soft voice in his ear, singing their daughter her first lullaby. There was nothing more he would have asked for.

**A/N: I am so so unbearably sorry that this took so long! Can you guys ever forgive me? I got dragged into another fandom, am at uni, and have a boyfriend! All of these things combined mean that I have had less time and I am so sorry! I will do better, I swear. I hope the length of this may make up for it slightly.**


	59. Chapter 59

Legolas almost skipped up the steps to the citadel. After three days of separation, unexplained separation, he would be able to see his three eldest children again. He had not been able to wait the week the twins had said it would take for Aragorn to heal enough to travel, and he had taken leave of the human and their new daughter a few hours before. It was not as if Aragorn would miss him. At the thought, Legolas' mouth twisted in distaste. The expression quickly faded, however, as he caught sight of a shining golden head at the top of the stairs.

Atar. The word, even after such a time had passed since he had first managed to lisp it, was a brush of fresh relief. To be back in the mature elf's presence would be an appreciable change. Too many days, he had spent in the company of roughish humans, and Glorfindel who was just as bad. Whilst he took solace in the company of his daughter and beginning to know all the better their new wetnurse, Helrea, the twins and Erestor had taken to keeping their own company, reminiscing about their shared centuries. Legolas had not participated in that time and could not therefore appreciate the conversation. The elves could nor continually pause their tales for him, in order to keep him caught up.

However, soon enough, he was caught up, not in conversation, but in the arms of his father.

"Congratulations," came the soft whisper in his ear, before he was released. Thranduil was grinning, and he glanced about his son's form, scanning critically for something hidden. "Well, where is she? Where is my granddaughter?"

"With Aragorn; I did not want her travelling before it was her time," Legolas explained, fielding his own smile.

"And how is the dear King?" asked Thranduil, an eyebrow raised.

"Accepting being bedridden with bad grace, such bad grace in fact that he would take a large amount of offence at being called 'dear', though to our kind it is a compliment," Legolas replied, somewhat grimly. He shook his head, as if to rid himself of stupor or drowsiness, but in fact it was dismay he was attempting to banish.

Scowling, Thranduil asked, "Are things… unpleasant?"

"It is, of course, my fault," Legolas explained with a grimace.

With a bracing pat on his son's shoulder, Thranduil decided, "Say no more. Come on. The children are in their lessons apart from Liana, who is sleeping." The determined hand on Legolas' shoulder pushed him forwards, towards the King's House.

000

The baby fretted in her cradle, uncomfortable in the summer's raging heat and despising the cover of even the thin blanket spread over her. It was not, however, her Ada's cool fingers that stroked her cheek, or pulled back the extra layers. It was Erestor who lifted the babe into his own arms, and carried her to his bedroom, where Aragorn and Legolas had taken over.

"Aragorn." He rapped on the door with a knuckle. "Aragorn, your daughter wishes for her father's company."

Aragorn glanced up from his intense conversation and demanded, "Where is Legolas?"

Confused, Erestor quirked an eyebrow, and rocked the still squirming child. She gave another whimper as he reminded the human. "He went home to spend the day with the older children. He let three hours ago. You did not bid him farewell?"

"Ah yes." Realisation did not so much dawn on Aragorn but creep in like the return of a scolded, reluctant pup. He merely shrugged his shoulders and commented, "It was not prolonged."

"Well I would not expect you to be distracted from the company of your fellows-" He nodded at the gathered men "-To wish your beloved well on his journey, or indeed send messages of affection to your children."

For a moment, Aragorn was silent, startled by the sarcasm, the borderline-viciousness from his close friend, but then he found his tongue. "Are you to give me my child, before she beings to scream, or are you just to stand there?"

"I do apologise; I was merely imitating our King," mumbled Erestor, moving forwards to pass the child to the Sovereign.

It took a moment for the insult to register in Aragorn's mind, but it did not take that long for the human men to understand. One of them immediately snapped out, "Mind your tongue."

At once, Erestor ground out, "Mind yours, when you are in my home and speaking to your elders, speaking to your betters." He had whirled out of the room before more insults could be traded.

000

"That man infuriates me," Erestor snarled, as he took a seat in his lounge, atop his sofa, next to his husband. Glorfindel said nothing, notoriously quiet as he had been for the past three days on the subject of Aragorn's presence in their home. He did, however, slide an arm around his husband's waist, pulling him against his side.

"He was rude to you?" queried Elladan, leaning forwards, his hands pressed together as if in prayer, and he peering over where his parallel fingers were pressed against his lips in thought.

"Brusque, callous, and yes indeed rude. I will concede that I am also abrasive, but his friends!" Suddenly his outrage transformed into displeasure, and he sneered. "His friends."

"It is your house," Elrohir reminded him. "You can ask them to leave."

Erestor quirked an irritated eyebrow. "And face yet more of his displeasure? I thank you, no. I am sure he would be quick to remind me who assisted with the cost of this place, or in fact offered to and was refused, or who let us live under his roof for half a decade, who in fact is King."

Well aware that his husband's rant could continue for some time, Glorfindel made a rare interruption. "Hush, Erestor. You know not of what you speak. That is speculation only."

"Speculation based on facts. Facts which meet with my disapproval," stated Erestor. "When he was a child, he was far more biddable,"

"No longer, though, is he a child," Elrohir reminded him.

"Then learn he must not to act as one," Erestor snapped.

000

"Good morning Freyna," Legolas said, his head craning around the doorway of the boy's classroom come playroom. "May I borrow my children, please?"

"But of course," Freyna said, courteously, though it would have been very difficult to deny the King's Consort his wish, not just because of his position but also because Cariad was already crossing the room to greet his father.

"Atar!" He gave the cry of greeting with a grin. "Ada had the baby?"

"Yes, you have a new sister," Legolas said, crouching to be closer to his son's level.

"Is she called Anna?" Cariad inquired.

Legolas blanched at that, and his head jolted backwards. "No!" The exclamation was startled out of him, and he was forced to take a moment to suck in a breath, and with air came patience and understanding. It might make sense in the mind of the innocent child, who was unaware of the emotional significance that name might bring. It could be logical in his unadulterated view of the world, that if you lose a child called Anna, you name your next daughter the same.

Before he could respond, Freyna was reminding Legolas. "I still have the children on the Steward to teach their lessons, my Lord. May I suggest, perhaps, moving your reunion elsewhere?"

"But of course." He nodded to her, grateful for the distraction, and rose to his feet. "Come on, Cariad." He glanced up, only to find Rilluin still sat at his desk. "Rilluin, are you coming?"

"I suppose I might," Rilluin grumbled, reluctantly unfolding himself from his position behind the desk. "If I have to."

"Why do they get to leave?" moaned Théo, as Rilluin trooped away.

Beti turned around and explained, "They are the King's children, we are merely the Steward's. It is favouritism."

"It is hereditary ring to tell citizens like me what to do," Freya sternly corrected them. "And they did the work I asked of them last night instead of lying to their parents so they could go out with the horses."

"It was hot, we wanted a swim!" Théo continued his protest as Legolas closed the door behind himself and the boys.

Rilluin halted as Legolas attempted to lead them through the corridor. The elf glanced over his shoulder when he realised that only one set of feet followed. "I have just taken you out of lessons. You could at least pretend to be grateful," Legolas informed the boy.

"Thank you father," Rilluin intoned sarcastically, but Legolas had not the energy to argue him into a better mood, nor the foolishness. Instead, the elf turned to his younger son.

"We will not be calling her Anna. You already have a sister called Anna, even if she is not as I would have her."

Cariad frowned, and bluntly questioned, "Dead?"

Wincing at his son's lack of verbal eloquence, Legolas nodded. "Yes, Cariad. Dead." He shook his head wearily and returned the conversation to the newest arrival. "But Ada and I have not yet decided on a name for your new sister. If you think of any, feel free to let me know." Deciding only to deal with one problem at a time, Legolas glanced behind him to order, "Keep up Rilluin. Cariad's feet are much smaller than yours, yet he is managing to best you."

"It's not a race," grumbled Rilluin. His arms folded over his chest, his head bowed, the Crown Prince was the picture of resentfulness, as he dragged his feet in the footsteps of his father.

"Were it, however, a competition to reach the gardens last, you would be in pole position." When Cariad looked up hopefully, Legolas shook his head. Derisively, the elf informed him, "No, that is not what we are playing."

000

"Take care in there," Legolas warned his youngest son, as he slipped into the small pond in their garden. "Do not think I have forgotten the first time I brought you to this garden." As Cariad promised that he would be careful, yet then bodily threw himself into the water, Legolas pushed away the memories of those days and turned instead to Rilluin. The elder boy lounged ungracefully, with his back against a tree, his shoulders slumped as he stared down at his feet. He toed at the leaf litter, and thereby avoided his father's eyes.

Legolas slunk up close to him, and rested his side against the bark of the tree, his body angled towards his son. Part of him expected Rilluin to stride away, choose another shady spot, but the child did no such thing. Therefore, in the knowledge that Rilluin did in fact want to talk to him, Legolas took a minute to greet the tree they sheltered beneath. He smirked as they conversed and after the tree had poured out her leafy language, Legolas informed his son, "The tree says you are in ill-humour. Would you smile at her? Would you prove her wrong?"

"Why does it matter to her?" demanded Rilluin, his arms tightly folded against his chest.

"She says there are saplings scattered about, and that the ill-humour of men folk often leads to the suffering of plant-folk," Legolas dutifully reported. "And just last week I saw you kick the willow yonder through frustration, so I can not inform her truthfully that you are different."

"I am not a Man," Rilluin pointed out.

"Yet no elf would act as you do either." Giving a sigh, Legolas found a seat between two protruding tree roots and sank into it. "Perhaps it is time for me to teach you to talk to the trees as it has not come naturally to you."

Rilluin's voice became a near snarl at that comment, "We can not all be as naturally gifted as Liana. We can not all be perfect."

"There is no such thing as perfection, in a person, yet to me, you are that."

"That makes no sense."

Tangling his fingers in the grass, which was crisp from the heat, Legolas replied, "Love does not." Having expected a catty answer, when none came, the elf was surprised. He had at least expected sarcasm. "What is wrong?"

"Why did you not ask if Beti and Théo could come out of lessons?"

It was not the response Legolas had expected, and neither was it the truth, but he calmly explained, "They are close but they are not my family. A new sister for you is not truly a new sister for them." For a moment, he paused, debating with himself, and then he asked the question. "Do you resent me for that? Do you honestly wish that you had a father who did not want to spend time with his children? For if so, I can leave you alone, but there are plenty of children in this city who dream of the opposite."

"No! I did not mean… I did not mean that," Rilluin protested, at the hurt in Legolas' voice. He did not want his father upset.

Knowing that he had made his eldest feel guilty, and not entirely proud of it, Legolas concluded, "I intend to invite them to lunch with us, and then join us on a sojourn to the river, if that would be acceptable."

"It would be," Rilluin decided.

"Now then. Why are you cross with me? Is it because you do not think I trusted you?"

"Yes." Rilluin's mutter was resentful, not only of his father but that his father knew the cause of it.

Legolas heaved a sigh. "I thought as much. I know that you saw that Aragorn, your Ada, was in labour, from across the dining table, but you saw that neither I nor him made comment and followed our ways. That is a very good thing. I knew then that we ought to have told you, ought to let you in, that, unlike Cariad, you would not have accidentally told Faramir or his children. I can only say that I am sorry."

"Why did you keep it a secret? Why did you have to go?" queried Rilluin, sitting by his father's side rather than looming over him anymore.

"Because that is what Ada wanted," Legolas said simply with a shrug.

Rilluin frowned. "Do you always do what Ada wants?"

With a chuckle, Legolas said, "He is the one in our family who wears the crown." He blew out a thoughtfully long breath before explaining, "I love him, and you want to make the people that you love happy. I would do anything to make him happy - most of their time - and often what makes him happy makes me happy too." His less than succinct explanation trailed off.

"So… You do?" Rilluin asked, for clarification.

"Yes, I suppose that I do." Legolas gazed upwards, through the sunlit canopy. He had not done what Aragorn had wanted today: he had not perched by his bedside like a dutiful wife and laughed at his coarse jokes. He had fulfilled his own desires, and eh could not care about the consequences. It was not his fault that, when he had told Aragorn, he was barely listening. And Legolas certainly had not specifically chosen that moment to tell him, to maximize the chances of escape.

Legolas was too lost in his own internal sarcasm to notice Cariad's approach. Neither did Rilluin until a cup full of water landed on his head, and a soaking wet body flung itself at Legolas.

"Cariad!" Legolas exclaimed, over Rilluin's outraged yell.

"You're dead!"

Cariad rapidly scrambled off Legolas and was soon engaged in a race away from Rilluin. Legolas watched with amusement. It was nice to be home.

000

With his new daughter in his arms, Aragorn carelessly stroked her stomach, attempting to settle her, whilst keeping up conversation with his companions.

"You still have not agreed on a name?" queried Ráhlin.

"No, and I fear at this rate, we never will, particularly when my husband takes it upon himself to journey back home, but three days after I have birthed," Aragorn commented.

Eallam chuckled at him, and Aragorn surveyed Ráhlin's new partner. He was a good match for the Dúnedan, after the death of Hartha, not at all as submissive as the late man, but as protective and as amusing. The fact that it had been Ráhlin to carry their child was bizarre to Aragorn's sensibilities, as he had always seen Ráhlin dominate his partners, yet the tall, broad Man of Rohan had overcome the Dúnedan. It was fascinating to watch the dynamic.

When the midwife had revealed that it was in fact Ráhlin who had been the male bearer of the child, Aragorn's mouth had duly fell open. He had not expected that at all, indeed, he had been under the impression that Ráhlin had returned West to their village home. In the end, he accepted that it was indeed sensible that it be his closest of kin to harbour the ability to bear children. He could not wait but to trade stories with one of his oldest friends, and those he had made; desperate the meet the King, two of Ráhlin's new friends and a young apprentice Dúnedan, accompanied him.

It was a merry party, with Butchard and Hollave, the friends, though the Dúnedan hopeful, Dillam, said very little, cowed as he was by the presence of such royalty.

Following his train of thought, Aragorn commented, "How you managed to keep the birth of your child from me all this time, I will not know. I would have thought you would want help, or indeed the assistance we could offer."

"Perhaps think of it as a revenge; I had to learn from your Healers of your pregnancy, and you had to learn of mine from mine," Ráhlin commented, with a laugh. "I am not one for castle life, and neither are you. Well I know it, and well I know that, had I informed you, I would be in that castle as cosseted and coddled as you."

"You insult me," growled Aragorn. "Do not forget that I am the one who will lead you in battles."

"And I will be the one in charge of your troops, not just decorated as such," Ráhlin smugly reminded him.

Snickering, Ráhlin took a drink from his cup. One of Eallam's arms was around his waist.

"Come now, you promised us stories of the old days," the youthful Rohan Man reminded his partner. "To amuse Butchard and Hollave, and confirm to them that you were not just a mere friend to the King." He glanced to Aragorn. "They do not believe you old enough, sire, to have done all that Ráhlin claims of you."

"Then you have heard our tales before?" Aragorn queried.

"One or two," conceded Butchard, "When the winter nights are long and there is little else to amuse us."

"One moment." Aragorn turned to his old friend with a false frown. "Confirm this for me? You are, in fact, not one of my warrior generals these days, I man I seek out when attempting to bring down the strongholds of various dark powers, but a storyteller by the fire."

"When was the last time you rode out with a sword in your hand?" demanded Ráhlin, offence taken at such hypocrisy.

"I do not know whether you noticed," Aragorn gestured down to the now snoozing daughter in his arms. "But I have been pregnant and therefore forbidden from riding at all."

"And was there war in that time?"

"I hope you notice that there was none, and others can lead my hunting charges," growled Aragorn. "Now!" He exclaimed before Ráhlin could further protest. "I believe there is a request for a story that you ought to intend to fulfil."

"I am sure we could manage one or two of those." The men glanced up, to find Glorfindel shutting the door behind him. "Afternoon, gentlemen."

With a glance out of the window, Hollave exclaimed, "Is it afternoon already?"

"How time flies past when in good company." Butchard gave a soft laugh to himself and added, "And with good ale."

"Speaking of which-" Glorfindel brandished the jug he had brought with him. "-What kind of host would I be if I did not supply you with what you require." He leant over the bed to first top-up Aragorn's tankard.

At that close range, the human King could see a tightness around the elf's eyes. Softly, Aragorn asked, "Are you alright?"

Glorfindel glanced towards him, and then away again. "I have been bickering somewhat with Erestor."

"About what?" Aragorn frowned, curious.

"You," came the simple response. Upon the falling of Aragorn's face, Glorfindel gave a shrug. "He is in a bad mood. He wants his bed back - and can not blame him for that."

There was an outburst of raucous laughter form the men. "He needs a good tumble to calm him."

Glorfindel froze for a moment, a light tremble ran through him. He was torn between snarling at them not to talk about his husband like that, and laughing himself. He settled at last for a weak chuckle, and crossed to the other side to pour drinks for the other Dúnedain and their friends.

000

"Liana?" Legolas frowned as he approached his daughter's bed. "Liantasse, what is the matter my darling?" The child was huddled under a blanket despite the heat of the day, and there were streaks on her cheeks that made it look like she had been crying. Concern overwhelmed him and he knelt by the side of the bed. "What is it, little one?"

"Bad dream," Liana said, with a whine as she leant up to wrap her hands around the back of her father's neck.

Sitting up, Legolas lifted her and rose at the same time. He perched on the side of the bed, and brought her into his lap. "Oh my dear," murmured Legolas, dropping his head to press his lips to the top of his daughter's head. "What did you dream?"

"You went."

Guilt filled Legolas as he ran his fingers through his daughter's silken curls. She was still half-asleep. "I did go, selde nin, but I am back for now."

Liana frowned at him. "Fer now?" she repeated.

Legolas sighed, "I have to go back to Ada tonight."

"No!" Liana's arms returned to his neck, possessively, seizing him tightly.

"I have to," Legolas patiently explained. "Because you are a big girl, and you have a little sister now, she is younger than you and your Ada is not feeling well. I have to go back to look after him and to look after her."

"No, no, no," repeated Liana. "No."

Standing with Liana on his hip, Legolas apologised, "I am sorry; I have to go back to them. But in five days, four sleeps, I will be back." He took one of Liana's hands and asked her, "Can you count that for me?"

"Yes Atar." There was such dismissive arrogance and smugness in her voice that Legolas was filled with a sudden vision of her in a dozen years time, sarcastic and on top of the world. She was going to be a difficult one, he knew that well and he looked forward to the challenge.

"Of course you can." He ducked his head. "I am sorry. I really am. I can not." He attempted an encouraging smile, but then added, "Will it make you feel better if I fetch you a honey cake?" Bribery was the only thing he could think of to fix it, and he did get a nod in response.

000

Conversation and tale swapping went on and on, spanning the last hundred years for those in the bedroom of Erestor and Glorfindel's house, and the past millennia for those in the lounge. Miles away, Legolas left the sun beaten city of Minas Tirith, reluctantly, and waved a goodbye as he reached the river to his two sons, that he could still see on the carapace, with their grandfather standing behind, holding Liana.

She was asleep, and resentfully so.

The human company in Erestor's home only left when Glorfindel pointed out that the potions relieving Aragorn from pain, mixed with the alcohol he had imbibed, had made him collapse into sleep.

When Legolas returned, therefore, the house was quiet, the humans having sought out their homes, and the elves having retired with their child. Not wanting to wake them, or indeed his own daughter, he sorted out the horse, got the guards to settle into their temporary camp - the one that they were not at all impressed by.

Creeping into the bedroom loaned to him from Erestor and Glorfindel, Legolas found Aragorn asleep, still sat up against the headboard. A small bundle lay in his arms, squirming, and Legolas took another step forwards to claim his daughter, however, as he took that step, he was suddenly hit by a wave of smell. It reeked of alcohol, and he scowled. What was the matter with him?

He strode forwards, nose disapprovingly wrinkled, and took his baby into his arms. There were tankards left cluttered on the side, and he purposefully nudged Aragorn awake with his knee.

"Is this clear up job my welcome home gift?" he asked of the human.

Attempting to blink sleep away from his eyes, Aragorn merely gave a confused grunt.

"I come home and find you drunk, with our baby in your arms!" Legolas exclaimed, outraged. "It is bad enough that you have been too caught up with your new friends and your old friends to pay attention to your new child, but now you insult me by saying you will pay attention to her, when I force you to, you slump over drunk!" The baby had been very much awoken by her parent's exclamation, and gave a cry of protest.

"Firstly-" Aragorn held up a finger to silence Legolas, who had already been distracted by the child. "-I am not drunk. I have had a drink. I do not know whether you noticed, but I gave birth, and I am in pain. This nonsense Elladan and Elrohir are feeding me, is not strong enough. And yes, I have spent all day with our daughter, I have also spent all day with our friends."

"Our friends?" Legolas repeated incredulously. "They are not 'our' friends, they are your friends."

"And what problem do you have with them, precisely?" Aragorn demanded of him.

As the baby gave another cry of protest, Legolas hissed out, "Hush, you are waking our child!"

Aragorn shook his head, brushing away the comment. "I think she is awake. Answer my question."

"I have issues with them when they drink and smoke-" Legolas' eyes latched onto piles of ash on the floor, some greying patches which looked like they'd been scrubbed with the toe of his foot, and his voice raised. How his husband could allow strangers to smoke and expose such newborn lungs to those vile clouds, he did not understand. "-with you, when our daughter is three days old!"

"We can not all be dainty elves, Legolas! Some of us have real human friends."

"I do apologise, Aragorn, what, in that case, am I?" Without warning, bristling with anger, Legolas turned on his heel and stormed out of the door, leaving the human stuck in his seat, unable to move for fear of tearing stitches too new set for flesh to have sealed.

000

Legolas was sat, fuming, watching as Helrea fed his baby, when he heard a thump and a soft shout from the bedroom. Cautious, he rose to his feet, gesturing for Helrea to stay in her seat. He crept back towards the bedroom, only to find his husband halfway out of the bed, a fearful grimace on his face, and his teeth set tight to keep from crying out again.

"What are you doing?" gasped Legolas, all anger immediately flooding away from him at the sight of his lover in pain and on the floor. "In Eru's name, Aragorn, you are a ridiculous specimen of a human being." He hooked his arms beneath Aragorn's, and warned, "Brace yourself," before wrenching the human upwards, throwing his wait backwards so that he was sat, as he ought to be, in bed once more.

"I can not leave you in an argument like that!" Aragorn exclaimed, shifting himself backwards with a quiet moan. "I waited for you to come back, but…"

"I was not leaving," Legolas abruptly interrupted to say. He gave a soft sigh and leant forwards to reach out for his partner, just to be closer to him. "I did not mean to shout at you."

"And I did not realise you felt so strongly about the company I keep." Aragorn was avoiding his husband's eyes as he continued, "Why did you not talk to me about this? Why are you quiet on it?"

"Because you did not want me talking to them. They are your friends, not mine, and I was spending my time caring for our daughter."

"You can share her," Aragorn coaxed. "You can, and I want you to."

"You were busy," muttered Legolas.

"As were you," Aragorn pointed out. He tugged at the hand on his blanket covered leg, and Legolas tumbled forwards. Regaining his normally impeccable balance, Legolas pressed a kiss to the soft lips he adored. Aragorn gave a smile against his lips, and his hands came up to pull Legolas closer. It was the elf who broke it in the end.

He gave a quiet sigh. "I do not want to let her go, now that we have her."

Aragorn gave a shrug. "I do not want to offend them, particularly the man who I have not seen in years, who helped me through many a year in the Wild."

"And I should be more understanding of that." Legolas sat back on his haunches, to say, "I am going to get our yet-nameless daughter and I am going to tuck her in to bed, and then I am going to tuck you in to bed."

With a chuckle, Aragorn responded, "That sounds like a nice idea."

000

Aragorn watched from his position on the side, and watched his partner move about the room, occasionally checking on the shopping basket which was being used as a crib for their daughter, cleaning up glasses and ash and blowing out the candles. Eventually, however, the human became impatient. "Come to bed, meleth nin."

"It feels odd, every time, to sleep in the bed that belongs to our closest friends," commented Legolas, as he blew out the last candle on the bedside table. He snuck into the bed, beneath the light coverlet, and sought out his partner's body.

"I had not thought about it in that light until this moment," Aragorn said, and gave a shrug, "Yet I am not particularly concerned."

"No, me neither." He drew the human's body carefully back against his, an arm looping around the younger man's waist. "Certainly, not, now that I am back holding you."

"How has this been bothering you all that time?" Aragorn asked, shaking his head. A cold nose pressed against the back of his neck, and he smiled as he was kissed.

Tenderly smiling as well, Legolas asked, "Want to hear about the children?"

"Yes I do."

With that statement, Legolas knew that they would be alright again come morning. It also meant that he got his husband back, and his new daughter got the father she deserved.


	60. The End

**A/N: Hello! I know it's been years since last I strayed on here, but I thought perhaps, one last time, I'd post the ending I'd long written in my head, before I grow up and leave this world behind. I can only apologise, dear readers, that it has been so long, and the many years I had planned will never be known in full. Perhaps a fraction, I can portray here.**

**Warnings: Character death, suicide.**

Sunset came to Minas Tirith, bathing the white stone of the citadel in amber light. Across the reddened plains, sparkling Osgiliath stood proud and tall. Far beyond, Ithilien bloomed, ablaze with colour and life. Yet it was the hour of sunset, nonetheless; the World a shadow of what it had been in the clear light of dawn and the saturated brilliance of the morning. Dusk was fast approaching, and with it, the World would sleep, silent. Stupor rendered the morning a legend, the dawn a myth. The splendour of waking would be forgotten, in Man's monstrous trudge through the world. Only remnants kept dark at bay, but one of them was flickering, soon to be swallowed.

"What are you doing out here? You'll catch a chill."

Aragorn glanced up from his wicker seat to see the face of his scorning husband, and raised an eyebrow. "Is that your primary concern at this point? Truly, Legolas?"

Legolas' expression flickered, with amusement. "After all these years of your recklessness, any concern for you is somewhat engrained." Kneeling to the King's level, Legolas traced light touch over deep wrinkles, engraved on paper-thin skin. He could trace his husband's veins across too many inches of his body. Age had been kind, Aragorn had lived more than his share of men's lifetimes, but finally, the end approached.

"There is sadness in your eyes," Aragorn observed, raising a somewhat gnarled hand to his husband's flawless forehead. "Do not spend our last evening in sorrow, not when we have so much to celebrate."

"It is hard." Wry thoughts filled Legolas' mind, and revealed themselves upon his fair face. Beneath Aragorn's touch the muscles moved. The strength of Men has long been underestimated. One would think I ought to have learned. I will do my utmost for you, melda nin."

"For our family," Aragorn quietly corrected him. "Come."

An arm was proferred, and Aragorn raised himself on it. Six score years of Kingship and battles meant he was somewhat more bowed than in his youth.

"They are waiting." Aragorn turned his back on the last rays of sunshine.

000

Time brought age. Time brought birth. Time brought death. It took away some they loved the most, but it also created so many more. Aragorn reclined in his heavily-padded chair and watched the bustle of his ever expanding family from upon the raised dias, behind a long table littered with half-drunk goblets and empty plates. The servants would come for them soon.

There was Legolas, his Legolas, with a baby in his arms. He'd always looked good with a baby in his arms. Little Aradil was sleeping peacefully, charmed by a lullaby known for many years by every member of their lengthy clan. The child was beautiful, though just a few months old and only recently introduced to the city. Young Aradil, swaddled in furs and velvet was unassuming. He was not aware that he was third in line to the throne of the Western Realm. Aragorn would not see him introduced to the rest of the wide expanse of his twin realms.

The young boy's mother, Llannie, hovered over Legolas' shoulder, protective still. It stirred vivid memories of their first days with Rilluin, how Legolas had seemed the most vigilant guard, and how, eventually, Aragorn understood, in a moment of crystal clarity.

Rilluin.

With the name still came a dull surge of... ache. That child should be among the gathered, a grown man, proud, tall and splendid. He should be cooing over his grandchild as Legolas was, proud hand squeezing Aradui's shoulder, congratulating his son. Aragorn had been blessed with glimpses of the man he knew Rilluin have become, not least on the day he sent him to hunt a pack of orcs East whilst he himself rode South, with a sortie to back up some of his other men. When Aragorn had returned to Minas Tirith, it was to find the city shrouded in grief, and his eldest son wasting with an incurable fever, poison bubbling in his veins.

"Grada! Grada!" One of Aragorn's lisping great-grandchildren skipped forwards, to launch herself onto the King's lap.

"Hello little one," Aragorn said with a quiet smile. "What have you got there?"

"Carrot!" The little girl brandished her prize, and almost knocked her great-grandfather in the face.

With a dodge that his back regretted, Aragorn chuckled. "Can I have some?"

As he played with the youngster, teasing, a crowd of children approached, herded by a frazzled woman.

"Come now, Berillia, leave your Grada be," she ordered, beckoning.

"She's causing no harm," Aragorn said, but the girl hopped down. Aragorn could not restrain an amused smile at the motley crew before him, children from a dozen bloodlines, and every one of them filled with good health, cheeks of a rosy hue, broad grins, laughter brightened eyes. Adopting Cariad had led to a surge of children orphaned by war being taken in by houses throughout the city. In the royal household, one adoption had led directly to three more – by Cariad and his husband Dyril – which led to half a dozen more by those children. And so the family expanded.

The swell of the family was more rapid in some quarters than others. A quick search of the hall revealed Liantasse, clad in an understated purple and silver mantle. She was beautiful, she always had been. People claimed she resembled him the most, with her thick dark curls and darker complexion, but he saw Legolas' grace, Legolas' purity and the unheeded way of movement. But she was not as fey as he: she had Aragorn's far more grounded nature, that made her so much more human, and so beloved of the people. Though she had lived more than a century, the long life of the elves found her ageless, young for years beyond Aragorn could ever hope for, for himself Yet no man – nor woman for that matter – had ever been enough for her. She was alone, but she was peerless.

Erelia however... Now she was peerless, perhaps, but not alone. Adored. By the people, by her husband - son of Dol Amroth's fairest Prince - by all who met her. Not a little vain at times, yet perhaps it was not surprisng with all the praise she received. Her children were as beautiful as her, and eyes followed them as they moved through the rooms. The realm looked on them with awe, as shadows from the days long past.

His family, spread out before him, feasting, dancing and laughing, in the halls he had reclaimed for them. The most foresighted in the Kingdom would not have been believed had they dared to predict this family would look like this. But it was most beautiful. He wished the morn would not being them sadness.

000

Lifting her skirts as she stepped over a brawling pair of toddlers, Liana moved over to her Atar. Spotting her approach, Legolas handed his youngest descendent back to his mother, with a soft kiss upon the boy's new skin.

You are hiding secrets, Atar," Liana murmured, as Llannie moved away. "Why are our Uncles not here? Why not Grandfather?"

"You always asked a lot of questions, even when you were young," Legolas observed, gazing across the hall. He caught Aragorn's eye, and the elderly king started out of a doze at the scrutiny. A sleepy smile lit his face.

Liana watched the interchange and her irritation dissolved into affection, though the voice she used was still a mutter. "And you never have been inclined to give straight answers, even when surrounded by humans for so long."

Accepting a glass from a passing waiter, Legolas took a draught before answering. "Your Uncles and my father had other appointments this evening. They will be here tomorrow. You will not want for their company."

"They never normally miss occasions such as this."

When her father turned to her, Liana saw a great weariness hidden in his eyes. She regretted pushing the subject, and opened her mouth to retract the question and apologise, but it was Legolas who offered his instead. "I am sorry. I am so sorry, my daughter, my girl. Please forgive me, when the dawn rises."

"Atar, I do not understand you," Liana replied, fear drawing her voice into quiet.

"I know." Legolas attempted a small smile. "You can also never understand how completely I love you, my daughter. But for your father, I have never known love more total than when I first held each of you five in my arms."

He opened his arms now, and without a word, Liana went to them, sinking into his warmth and tight hold. "I am filled with fear when you speak like this Atar, and the dawn is shielded from my vision. I can not see what tomorrow will bring."

Legolas drew away to wipe Liana's unruly curls from her forehead. "That is for the best, my girl. Enjoy tonight, enjoy each night, and smile for your fathers."

"You still speak in riddles."

"You will understand," he caressed his daughter's fair features. "I have great faith in you. You are stronger than you think."

Before Liana could formulate a response, Erelia skipped over. "Atar, Atar, dance with me."

Erelia's innocence shattered the dour mood of the pair's talk, and Legolas' countenance lightened. As he turned, he gamely replied, "Must I?"

"If you do not dance with me, I will summon my daughters, and you can not deny them."

Knowing it to be true, Legolas stepped away from his eldest daughter, with a bow, and kiss upon her knuckles.

000

Legolas danced for hours with the adults and older children – as the night wore on, the younger children were brought to him yawning, ready for kisses and to be spirited to bed. As the moon rose, one of Losca's – Erelia's eldest daughters – compositions was taken up by the violinists. All others stepped back to watch her, as she commanded the dance floor. It was then that Jeniere crept forth to tug on Legolas' arm.

"Grada has fallen asleep. He's all twitchy."

A glance at the raised dias revealed Aragorn alone and wilting, stooped in sleep. Around him, family chatted, unconcerned, but it suddenly resonated with Legolas how old his husband was. He had withered when he had not been watching, wasting away unseen though Legolas had never removed his eyes. The city was too much for him to hold on shoulders that would barely take his bow, let alone his sword. It was Aradui's turn now. The standard would be lifted at his side. If they waited much longer, it would be the worse for them all.

As he buried himself in his own thoughts, his strides took him to his husband's side. Kneeling, he took Aragorn's hand between two of his own. "Melda nin, you dream, and your family watches."

Age-veiled eyes met his. "I had the dream again."

It had been long years since he had been visited by that nightmare, though it had evolved through the decades. The same fear that gripped Aragorn at the start no longer wracked him – familiarity breeds acceptance. In that vein, Legolas replied, "You do not appear shaken."

"No," Slowly, and in an undertone, Aragorn replied, "I understand it now. I think perhaps that I have for many a year. No further bodies will be added to that room in my mind." Fevered Rilluin, aged Cariad, withered Dyril, Calam, Hallas – Cariad and Dyril's children – little Anna, no bigger than a forearm. "I will only see the death of one more that I love. No more."

When Legolas' head bowed, it found Aragorn's knee. One moment of weakness. It would be cruel to ask Aragorn to carry on in dotage and pain. But the world was cruel, that this man could not live an eternity with him under the leaves of strong trees. Had Aragorn been born to another mother, another father – they could have dwelt in timeless lands for many an age. Yet Aragorn could have been made from lesser parents. To have lived this long was unexpected, but... Legolas' breath caught in his throat, and he struggled – to ask for one more day. One more hour. This could not end. Just a little more time. Just until he was ready, to say goodbye.

_'When will you be more ready than this day, meleth nin?' _The soft brush of mind from without made Legolas rise.

"Our family watches."

"And they wait in innocence. Allow them a few more hours of ignorance," Aragorn replied.

Legolas' keen eyes scanned the audience. As he inhaled, he breathed in the sounds, laughter, crunching, gossip, kisses, news that would brighten hearts if whispered louder, and news that would do the opposite. A tangled web of sound and life. As he prepared himself, he caught Liana's gaze.

"Our eldest daughter's heart will not allow her to exist in ignorance until the sun rises," Legolas murmured.

"Neither does our heir's good sense. That is why he does not meet your eyes, nor venture near to greet you."

"He is scared," Legolas observed.

"So was I." Aragorn reached forward to grasp Legolas' elbow and haul ancient bones vertical. "Now I am only weary."

Legolas' heart no longer quailed at the thought of the deed that must be done. He had the power to bring that weariness to an end, and balm his own. The one he could scarcely admit to himself. "Then let us rest."

And so, they bade farewell to those that had gathered for them, forgiving in their hearts those who had not the strength to know that "goodnight" meant "goodbye" and remain silent. Legolas keenly missed his father among the gathered, and Aragorn those who had been his greatest counsellors, Glorfindel and Erestor. Yet it was a hard thing to do, and he bore them no grudge. It would not be fair to impose such a heavy burden upon them, not after all they had done for the Royal couple.

Heads were kissed, hearts stirred with words they did not know were final, and hands and bodies squeezed close and warm.

When the King came to bid Aradui farewell, Aragorn gripped his grandson close. As they were close, Aragorn whispered, "You remind me of your father, in every way. Anyone blessed enough to have stood in Rilluin's presence would know you as his son. There is no higher praise I can give you than that. Soon you will make as great a King as he would have, had the fates allowed."

"I will do my best, for our Kingdom," Aradui replied, and those who saw him watched him shake off the sorrow that had been a shroud about him for days. In that moment, all that beheld him saw a young King, as if the light that shone upon him had changed, and a new hue lit him.

Aragorn stepped away, but there were tears upon his cheeks. Erelia, next in the line, reached up with small fingers to wipe the liquid away. "Do not weep Ada. Soon you will be glad, and tired no longer. The grey shade about you will depart."

"You have long held wisdom within you, overlooked as your fairness steals breaths and hearts, my daughter," Aragorn sighed. "You hide it beneath beauty – yet it is more beautiful than all the silks and silvers in the land could frame."

"I am your daughter. You would not expect otherwise." Erelia lifted her chin proudly as she spoke.

"What does Grada cry, Granmama?" asked Elias, Losca's second son.

Erelia crouched to explain, "Because Grada loves you so much. He is going to miss you greatly."

"But he will see us at breakfast, won't you Grada?" Elias looked up at Aragorn, Legolas' shocking blue-grey eyes gazing out from beneath a four-year old's fringe.

"Yes my dear boy, he will see us at breakfast." But Erelia choked back a sob of her own as she buried herself in the boy's small form, unable to hide from the truth she knew too well forever.

Aragorn wrenched himself away to bid farewell to his other daughter, last and most patient, but she shook her head at him, and knelt to comfort her sister, her skirts bunching around her. As she crouched, Aragorn found himself unable to pull away. His daughters were in pain, and it was his fault. He had caused this. He would cause so much more.

"My girls," he sighed, reaching down to place a hand on his eldest daughter's shoulder. At first the skin beneath velvet was tight and then it relaxed, as Liana gave a long exhale. She grasped the hand on her shoulder, though she did not look up at the man who had birthed her.

"Go, Ada. The care of this family is mine now."

And so Aragorn walked away, to where his husband waited for him. His family had outgrown him. They did not need him any more: they might want him there – they might even feel as if they needed him - but they were strong enough to bear yet another burden. They would cope.

000

Aragorn lay himself down on the sheets, as Legolas fussed around the room. The human gazed up at the braiding on the bed curtains and allowed his fingers to trace the delicate embroidery on the fabric beneath him. Such luxuriousness. Such detail and beauty. Someone had spent hours on this piece of fabric. It seemed a shame to soil it with what they would do tonight. But no one would lie upon the King's sheet in any case, not after his death. They were rich enough for traditions to waste cloth, it seemed. Legolas had fought much of the waste in the Royal accounts, finding the holes that the gold trickled through - but he could not plug them all.

"Come lie with me," Aragorn requested as his husband fiddled.

"I am just checking – and you will be glad that I did." Legolas turned from the piles he had been leafing through. On the table lay gifts and letters for the ones they loved, things of enough significance to the family to pass on. Some, such as Aragorn's pendant and Legolas' great bow from Lorien, had been passed on at appropriate moments in life, and use had been seen in them. "You still wear your rings."

Legolas took a seat at the edge of Aragorn's bed, and ran his fingers along the human's hand. "What would you have done with these?" He caressed the wedding ring he had given his husband under mallorn trees, so many long years before.

"Though I relinquish my kingdom and my kingship, I do not case to be your husband. The ring of Barahir, however, belongs to our grandson." Legolas nodded, and removed the ring that had lain about his neck for decades. "Add it to Aradui's pile. As if he does not have enough, with all the lands before him."

"He will manage admirably. Or Liana will through him," Legolas joked, as he placed the ring among the largest and grandest pile of heirlooms. Yet however many jewels each descendent received, it was the letters Legolas was sure that they would treasure the most. Words for them and them alone, words of love and stories of old humour. Things to savour in memory rather than keep. More precious, more important to keep from dust – and perhaps more important to pass on to the generations that would not remember their faces.

Eventually satisfied, Legolas turned away from the stable and towards his husband.

When he sat close, Aragorn folded Legolas' flawless hands between his own wrinkled ones. "You know that I do not demand you do this. I do not desire you to end your life before it is your time."

"It is my time," Legolas replied.

"No, Legolas, it is my time. This date was set by me," Aragorn glanced at the bedspread, away from his elven partner. His eyes hurt to look upon. "The Sea may bring you the contentment you crave, for that purpose, I have had a ship built, to bear you away should you desire it, in the place of this unseemly end."

Smiling, Legolas ran a thumb across the hand that held his. "You speak as if this is an announcement, that this ought to be new to me. You can not hide what is in your heart from one you are so bonded to. And I have sent word to have that ship, fair as it may be, sent to Umbar to reinforce your fleet, or to my father should he wish to travel to the West."

"I wished for you to have the option -"

"And I have long known what was before me. I will not find peace at sea – to travel alone, or even with my father – to find what at weary day's end? Separated from all I love, I will find no peace in a place meant for wholesomeness. As for remaining – you hold my heart. My children will not watch me struggle to breathe, before eventually sinking into darkness," Legolas shook his head. "No, Aragorn. Whatever lives beyond my best hope of being with you once more, I will travel by your side, as I was meant to. I may have doubted, but to do so is natural. To not do so is foolhardy. I hold no such doubts now."

"I do not ask it of you," Aragorn said.

"No, I ask it of myself." Legolas did not realise that there were tears in his eyes, until the first hot droplets escaped. "I will not leave you again. I am done."

They sat for a long moment in silence, until one of the candles in the room sputtered and went out. Then it was if they breathed once more, and they moved. They had had long years together, and they had been happy. Now their tasks were done, and they were weary.

Two mouthfuls, unsurprisingly bitter, was all it took for Legolas to begin his end. He grimaced as he felt the burning liquid moving through him – but he had not expected the end to be painless, nor to be palatable. The shivers began as his body rejected such a foul substance – struggled to accept his mind's intention. Nerves sparked within him, protesting in the only way they knew, as they were devoured by poison. Bitter cold swept over him, replacing the burning heat with the other extreme, as he began his descent. Sudden fear at what lay beyond took hold of him, though it was not the only reason his body shook, unbidden. It took only moments for his sight to begin to dim, and he reached blindly towards Aragorn. The one sense that had always been a marvel – and he would never see his husband in this world again.

"Hold me," he asked, his voice cracking, and at once, Aragorn lay around him, close as he could be. He had changed so much from the lithe youth Legolas had first met. He had grown, hardened, then blossomed, then slowly hardened once more, curling into something courser to touch. But always, he was warm. It was that warmth Legolas felt that nipped at the heels of death, lessening the chill.

"I love you," Aragorn whispered, to a face that was becoming like statue, but Legolas was beyond response. Pain clutched at Aragorn's chest, as Legolas choked hard, breath thrumming, and he closed his eyes against tears. He would find Legolas again, beyond the doom and the dark, but that knowledge did not lessen the pain at knowing that his husband was gone, and that he was alone.

When Legolas' breath finally failed, Aragorn's walls crumbled around him. He was done. He had seen his lover die as he had long known he would. Now it was his turn. The world was already dark.

But one last duty he owed, he turned Legolas onto his back, and folded his arms neatly upon his breast. Unbidden, his hands found Legolas' creamy hair, and stroked through the strands, so that it fanned upon the elf's shoulders. It was how Legolas would be found by his family in the morning, the hand of his human lover laced through his, as Aragorn too, slept the eternal sleep. Their time was done, but those of their blood would prosper and spread throughout lands yet unfound. There was such hope for those that came after them. Their children. Their family. Their legacy.


End file.
